<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>across the bottom by Kumchibapchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493679">across the bottom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi'>Kumchibapchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (TV 1989), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Walking Dead (TV), The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Уильяму Байерсу снятся не запоминающиеся, но жуткие сны. Он не придаёт им совершенно никакого значения до тех пор, пока Холли не исчезает из собственного дома. Вместе с расследованием раскрываются и старые тайны, когда оказывается, что она не была единственным ребёнком, пропавшим в этой семье. На помощь к ним приходит загадочная рыжеволосая девчонка с туманным прошлым, которая знает намного больше, чем кажется. Какую историю повествуют сны? Быть может, правда находится ближе, чем они думают?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Bill Denbrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пропавший ребенок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа включает в себя события первых двух сезонов ST, фильма и книги IT. Возраст героев увеличен от 16 до 18 лет. Дебютная работа в сразу во всех указанных фандомах. За 2019 несколько раз была в популярном на сайте "Книга фанфиков".</p><p>Время написания: 2019 — настоящее время.<br/>Есть бета: https://ficbook.net/authors/1645947<br/>Также работа публикуется тут:<br/>https://ficbook.net/readfic/7930344</p><p>Буду очень благодарна, если вы поделитесь со мной своими впечатлениями.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Уилл резко распахивает глаза и подскакивает на своей постели, утопая в полнейшем ужасе. Взгляд панически прыгает по комнате, охваченной ночным мраком. Он ничего не улавливает, но не может успокоиться, чувствуя настолько сильный страх, что практически не может дышать. Сознание посылает сигналы огромной опасности, наиболее страшной, чем та, в которой тот оказывался раньше.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Сейчас Уилл больше всего на свете хочет хотя бы закричать, ведь этот страх парализует, тело отказывается подчиняться своему хозяину. Вместо криков из его горла вырываются лишь беспомощные хрипы, настолько тихие, что сам мальчик едва слышит их.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Но в следующую секунду его тело падает обратно на постель, словно безвольная тряпичная кукла, которую ловко дернули за ниточки, и затихает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Однако, на этом персональный Ад Уилльяма Байерса только начинается, ведь его мир умело переворачивается.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      В темноте детской спальни мигают два разноцветных маленьких зрачка, сильно напоминающие фонарики. Они растворяются в воздухе также внезапно, как и появились, а Уилл будто умирает миллион раз подряд и соглашается на что угодно, лишь бы остановить это.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>* * *</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      В этом году лето в Хоукинсе выдается поистине жарким и обещает быть таким же особенным, ведь наконец в городе спокойно хотя бы потому, что нет мистических существ, которые хотели бы сожрать все, что попадается им на пути. Им больше не нужно бояться за свои жизни и за близких людей. Они больше не пропадут без вести на неограниченное количество времени, ведь Хоукинс, к счастью или нет, снова стал обычным городом, несмотря на то, что в нем произошли странные исчезновения и незаконные опыты над людьми.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Майкл быстро собирает свои деньги и тихо спускается по лестнице, не желая сталкиваться с родителями, которые способны сорвать его планы быстрее любого кровожадного монстра.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он видит внизу свою сестру, которая машет ему ладошкой на прощание и отвечает ей тем же, улыбаясь. Холли понимает, что мама снова будет против его прогулок, но знает, как долго мальчик планировал этот день, поэтому подносит указательный пальчик к губам, призывая брата к молчанию. С кухни слышится отчетливый голос Миссис Уилер, разговаривающей по телефону с соседкой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Майкл быстро спускается к сестренке, заботливо поправляя хвостики, чтобы женщина не заметила выбившиеся из прически волосы: ведь поймет, что та бегала в доме и будет ругаться. Получается не совсем то, что он представлял в своей голове, но это лучше, чем ничего. Нэнси говорила, что они должны помогать друг другу. Едва услышав шаги мамы, учуявшей что-то странное, ребенок бежит ей навстречу и просится на руки, а Майк оказывается за дверью.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Солнце на улице печет настолько сильно, что кажется, будто он находится в настоящем аду, и похоже, у него есть персональный котёл: особенно после того, как оставил Холли одну с мамой, но они обе, кажется, нашли себе развлечения. Мальчик поднимает взгляд к небу, недовольно вздыхая: его черные кудри притягивают горячие лучи лучше всякой солнечной батареи, но домой, конечно же, он не собирается. Быстро распихивает монетки по карманам, жмурясь от солнечных лучей, и хватает свой велосипед.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Тратить деньги сегодня не собирается, но всё равно берет их с собой на случай, если Эл все-таки сможет присоединиться к ним.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Прием, это Уилл! Прием, — рация в рюкзаке передает неуверенно сказанные мальчиком слова, заставившие Уилера отвлечься от своих мыслей, и повернуть в противоположную сторону от месторасположения заветных игровых автоматов, — Замок Байерса! Красный код!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Майкл резко запрыгивает на велосипед, чуть не упав на землю, и старается как можно быстрее добраться до нового места встречи. Городской пейзаж расплывается в практически неясную картину от быстрой езды, но он не замечает этого, всеми силами блокируя волнение, снова появившиеся в нем. Правда надеется, что друг чувствует себя хорошо, расскажет что-нибудь нейтральное, повседневное, как Лукас пару недель назад о том, что уезжает на некоторое время к родственникам. Но на самом деле мальчик понимает, что просто нагло врет себе, зная — с тех пор ничего не бывает так просто. Он всего лишь хочет, чтобы Уилл был в безопасности и остальные тоже.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Из размышлений его вырывает звонкий вскрик девчонки, внезапно появившейся прямо перед ним с какой-то коробкой в руках: Майкл успевает заметить лишь светло-рыжие кудрявые волосы и испуганный взгляд, адресованный ему. В последнюю секунду сердце больно ударяется о грудную клетку, и велосипед отклоняется вправо, заваливаясь набок с противным скрипом. Параллельно с этим слух вновь улавливает испуганный ох в нескольких метрах от того места, куда пришлось падение, и мальчик резко вскакивает на ноги, вскидывая взволнованный взгляд на ту, кого секундами ранее чуть не сбил с ног.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— О боже, — выдыхает она, желая подойти ближе, — ты в порядке?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Вместо требуемого ответа Майкл засыпает ее чуть ли не десятью быстрыми извинениями, спрашивая, не задел ли нечаянно. Пару мгновений назад ему показалось, что это была Макс, но теперь он был уверен, что впервые столкнулся с ней. Она немного хмурит брови, удивляясь больше такому не свойственному Ричи поведению, чем его присутствию здесь, а не в Дэрри. Но не успевает задать интересующий ее вопрос, ведь он, убедившись, что та действительно в порядке, исчезает из поля зрения слишком быстро, упомянув какую-то важную встречу, на которую спешит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Въезжая на территорию леса, Уилер радуется, что еще не стемнело, ведь потратил гораздо больше времени, чем планировал изначально. Здесь было намного прохладнее, чем в жилой части их города, что не могло не успокаивать: хотелось остаться в этой прохладе на весь день. Листва деревьев препятствовала горячим лучам добраться до тех, кто приходил побыть в тишине. Несмотря на немного заброшенный вид, эта местность была по-своему красива и загадочна, но не вызывала каких-то опасений, что чувствовали люди, попавшие на территорию с незавидной репутацией.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Возможно, Майкл настолько привык бывать здесь со своими друзьями в любое время года и суток, что просто чувствовал себя, как дома, не рассматривая возможности попасть в беду, из которой не сможет выбраться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Внезапно он нахмурился, осматриваясь вокруг себя, и остановился посреди леса. Показалось, будто за спиной промелькнула какая-то тень, но никого не оказалось рядом. Усмехнулся, понимая, что слишком сильно провалился в свои мысли: недавно Стив назвал его параноиком, но мальчику действительно иногда казалось, будто в городе происходит что-то зловещее. И сообщение Уилла лишь подкрепило опасения.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      За этими мыслями он не заметил, как оказался на месте встречи.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Быстро спрыгнув с велосипеда и бросив его около шалаша, Майк влетел внутрь, словно молния: друзья, развалившиеся на пледах и подушках, встретили вошедшего слегка напуганными взглядами от неожиданности. Но его волновало другое: Уилл выглядел очень уставшим и бледным, совсем, как тогда. Было заметно: он истощен и напуган, несмотря на то, что слабо улыбается, стараясь успокоить друзей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они рассаживаются ближе друг к другу, понимающе переглядываясь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Дастин все же улыбается рыжеволосой девчонке, но спустя секунду улыбка меркнет, уступая выраженному недовольству: он замечает рацию Лукаса, выглядывающую из ее рюкзака. Максин прослеживает за его взглядом, вопросительно изгибая одну бровь, как бы спрашивая, что того не устраивает, ведь Синклеру эта вещь сейчас не нужна.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они не могут прийти к одному мнению, но тишину не нарушают, ожидая, когда Уилл начнет рассказ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я был там всю ночь, — тихо говорит Байерс быстрее, чем кто-то задаст вопрос, и прерывается на несколько мгновений, — но на самом деле, я даже не уверен, когда именно грань исчезла.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ты ничего не видел? — осторожно спрашивает Майк, по-старому сжимая ладонь на его плече, чтобы поддержать и подсаживается ближе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчик отрицательно качает головой:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Нет. Вообще ничего. Там была темнота… — он хмурит брови, пытаясь вспомнить что-то еще, ведь было то, что вызвало в нем тот самый страх, но даже простые мысли об этом вызывали неприятный холодок по спине, — настолько кромешная, что я ничего не видел.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      После его слов на какое-то время настает тишина: каждый обдумывает сказанное и переглядывается с тем, кто сидит рядом. От воспоминаний о прошлом веет холодом по спине, но в их глазах появляется решимость разобраться с проблемой во что бы то ни стало.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ты Миссис Байерс не рассказывал? — Максин решает озвучить то, что интересует каждого, кто здесь находится.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Ожидая ответа, дети сидят молча, стараясь не давить друг на друга, но их беспокойство скрывается очень, очень плохо — ведь каждый из них знает, что значат его приступы. Макс тоже хочет поддержать Байерса, но боится сделать хуже, принимая во внимание, что знает об этом лишь со слов Лукаса.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Уилл снова отрицательно качает головой:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Все только стало налаживаться, я не хочу снова волновать ее.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Лицо Дастина принимает задумчивое выражение буквально на пару секунд, после чего он поднимается на ноги, собираясь найти информацию, которая могла бы подтвердить или опровергнуть его догадки. Нужно искать что-то о темноте и о том, что скрывается в ней.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> — Я читал как-то что-то похожее, — наконец говорит мальчик. — Вы идите дальше без меня, а я свяжусь с вами, если найду что-нибудь полезное.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Не дав друзьям и шанса возразить, он быстро оказывается на улице, запрыгивая на свой велосипед, и делает вид, что находится так далеко, что не слышит их возражений, пока уезжает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Он больше никогда не убедит меня, что живет не в библиотеке, — по-доброму фыркает Макс, поворачиваясь к мальчикам.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они негласно отправляются следом. Учитывая состояние почвы в лесу, девочка не рискует использовать свой скейт, поэтому занимает багажник велосипеда Уилера, в душе прося прощение у той, кто обычно катается на нем. Почему-то Максин уверена, что их отношения могли бы за пару секунд вернуться в тот же минус, какой был при знакомстве, чего очень не хотелось: она правда желала подружиться с их магом, как ту часто называли мальчики.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>* * *</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Вечером плохое предчувствие Майкла обостряется, словно все вокруг кричит о надвигающейся опасности. Он убирает свой велосипед и тихо поднимается по лестнице к входной двери дома, щелкая включателем фонаря. Перегорел.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчик выдыхает, стараясь избавиться от негативных, беспокоящих мыслей: словно что-то тянет в неопределенном направлении и в то же время терпеливо наблюдает за каждым его шагом. Оно подобралось слишком близко, уже начиная мучать Уилла. В такие моменты Майк особенно сильно скучал по Нэнси — он считал, что продержится без старшей сестры дольше, но начал безумно скучать по ней уже на пятый день после ее отъезда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Внезапно на первом этаже послышались быстрые шаги напуганной чем-то матери, вырывая того из мыслей. Уилер резко распахивает дверь, переступая порог, и видит ее: обычно румяная и спокойная женщина была бледна, как призрак, и застыла посреди коридора в панике, не зная, что делать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Мам, что тако…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Тэд! — закричала она, ринувшись вверх по лестнице на второй этаж, — Тэд! Майкл! Холли пропала! Я не могу ее найти, ее нет в доме!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      В этот момент Майкл Уилер, кажется, задыхается, перенимая состояние матери на себя, и не может сдвинуться с места первые несколько мгновений. Он до последнего надеется, что сестренка просто решила сыграть в прятки и уснула в своем укрытии. Маленькая Холли не могла открыть дверь самостоятельно, чтобы покинуть дом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Очередное исчезновение ребенка поднимает сонный Хоукинс на уши.</p>
<p>
  <strong>...Продолжение следует</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Силуэты и звон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Девочка неторопливо покидает ванную комнату, недовольно оценивая беспорядок на своей голове, и тем же шагом проходит по всему дому в поисках нужной комнаты. Вчерашний поздний приезд плохо сказывается на ее состоянии, теперь вынуждая страдать от невнимательности и медлительности своего тела: все двери внезапно становятся одинаковыми, а само здание будто бы разрастается до невероятных размеров, вызывая раздражение.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Солнечные лучи пробиваются в комнату, прыгая по мебели, и создают ощущение спокойствия обычной жизни, словно этот день будет таким же, как предыдущие дни этого лета. Но Эл — теперь уже Джейн Хоппер — появляется на кухне, выполненной в цвете темного дуба, самой последней и совсем не разделяет такого мнения. Она неловко приглаживает свои кудряшки ладонью, ведь те выглядят неаккуратно после сна, и чувствует какое-то липкое беспокойство впервые за то время, как переехала с Джимом в новый дом, в котором, к ее удивлению, также оказались Джойс и Уилл.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Но она не задает никаких вопросов и совсем не против: ей они очень нравятся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Доброе утро, малышка, — привычно здоровается мужчина, улыбаясь. — Садись скорее завтракать, Джойс такие блинчики приготовила — ты никогда такую вкуснятину не пробовала.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Элевэн неловко приветствует семью Байерс и смотрит на стол буквально пару мгновений, занимая свое место. Но после этого все же переводит взгляд на Джима: на ее лице застывает недопонимание происходящего, и она задает интересующий вопрос:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Но ты ведь говорил, что десерт можно есть только после ужина.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      В следующую секунду Хоппер практически давится едой, коря себя за то, что часто забывает, насколько его дочь необычная девочка. Перед тем как поставить кружку на стол, он ловит взгляд Джойс, которая сперва не понимает, в чем дело, но потом расплывается в доброй улыбке:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Десерт будет позже, милая.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Блинчики можно есть со сладостями и они не считаются десертом — это завтрак, — объясняет мужчина.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Да, — кивает Уилл, быстро двигая свой стул ближе к Джейн, — Можешь съесть столько сладкого, сколько захочешь, но главное — с блинами и никто не будет ругаться, — шепчет он, словно тайну, а девочка одаривает его недоверчивым взглядом:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я могу завернуть в него Эгго?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Уилл моргает и не слышит дальнейшего разговора, в ужасе понимая, что снова оказался в Изнанке. Его тело застывает с теплой улыбкой на губах, несмотря на то, что он кричит. После того, как портал был закрыт, его не мучили кошмары о Другой Стороне уже год, она никак не проявляла своего существования, всерьез заставив думать, что все позади. Мальчик оглядывается вокруг себя, стараясь унять панику, что разрастается внутри него. Он окружен холодом и противным стрекотанием уже известного существа, лишь от воспоминаний о котором чувствует настоящий ужас.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Н-нет, пожалуйста, нет, только не снова, — шепчет он, закрывая и открывая глаза в надежде, что Другая Сторона внезапно развеется.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Уилл словно всем своим существом чувствует приближение чего-то леденящего и страшного, что медленно крадется по холодному мраку Изнанки прямо к нему: он не может понять, с какой стороны ожидать нападения, ведь это существо никак не выдает себя. Байерс с каждым разом начинает все больше верить, что на этот раз имеет дело не с Демогоргоном.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Внезапно тишину разрывает дверной звонок, возвращая мальчика в реальность.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он переглядывается с Джейн, когда мама уходит в коридор, чтобы открыть дверь. Девочка хмурит брови, наблюдая за ним, а Уилл лишь виновато улыбается, пожимая плечами.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Она была еще не в курсе того, что прошло за время ее отсутствия в Хоукинсе, но, определенно, начала чувствовать что-то неладное. Даже несмотря на то, что из другого города они вернулись поздно, Джейн удалось заметить необычно занятых полицейских, которые взволнованно подлетели к Джиму совсем не из-за странного и серьезного мужчины, который приехал с ними в одной машине.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они сделали это по какой-то более важной причине, которую от нее старательно скрыли. Скрыли — да ненадолго — была убеждена девочка, в очередной раз переглянувшись с Уиллом, понимая, что он до сих пор не ушел, потому что собирается помочь разобраться в том, что происходит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Джойс заглядывает в комнату, подзывая к себе Джима. Уход старших из кухни срабатывает, словно спущенный курок: дети синхронно подскакивают из-за стола, отодвигая столовые приборы в сторону, и тихо спускаются по лестнице к выходу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Вчера вечером пропала Холли, прямо из дома, судя по словам Миссис Уилер, — шепчет мальчик, — Ты сможешь посмотреть, где она?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я попробую, — кивает Джейн, поднимаясь в свою комнату, чтобы взять лоскут черной ткани.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Узнав, куда направляются дети, Джойс решила пойти вместе с ними, чтобы поддержать соседку, которая в свое время сделала то же самое для нее.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Поисковые патрули не дали совершенно никаких результатов, словно Холли растворилась в воздухе посреди комнаты.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Карен выглядела жутко измученной и уставшей, хоть и старалась сделать вид, что все более, чем неплохо. С первого взгляда на нее действительно создавалось такое впечатление, но каждый человек знал, что это далеко не так — проведя с женщиной чуть больше времени, можно было заметить, что она будто бы в самом деле была уже не в себе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Женщина по-прежнему оставалась той же самой, улыбалась соседям и весело разговаривала, принимая участие в общественной жизни, но в то же время вокруг нее чувствовалась настоящая нервозность и тихая паника, которые, время от времени, показывались другим, переставая скрываться под всей пеленой сделанного спокойствия и умиротворения во время разговора или даже каких-то повседневных действий.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Нет, Майкл, — заметив, что мальчик собирается отойти, чтобы поговорить с друзьями, Карен внезапно хватает его за руку, — не отходи от меня, пожалуйста. Будь здесь, чтобы я могла помочь тебе, если ты попадешь в опасную ситуацию.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Мы у себя в доме, мам, — успокаивающе проговаривает он, поглаживая ее по плечу, — Я не собираюсь уходить далеко, а просто подойду ближе к Джейн и Уиллу, ладно?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Джойс аккуратно ставит чашку на стол и берет Карен за руку, чтобы оказать поддержку. Сейчас Байерс как никогда понимает, что та чувствует, ведь сама недавно пережила то же самое. Джим занят поисками девочки и обязательно вернет ее домой, а пока требуются силы, вера и терпение.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ты беспокоишься из-за <em>того</em> случая, верно? — она задает скорее риторический вопрос. — Милая, не волнуйся, он не будет где-то один, да и мы рядом. Все хорошо, ее скоро найдут.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Он не знает, Джойс, — тихо шепчет женщина. — Майкл, закрой уши.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Мам, — недовольно отзывается мальчик, — если вам нужно поговорить наедине, тогда я тем более пойду к своим друзьям, мы будем в подвале, как обычно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он аккуратно отцепляет руку матери от своего запястья, получая кивок головой, означающий согласие. Дети быстро спускаются в подвал, закрывая дверь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Майкл тяжело выдыхает: это второй день после исчезновения Холли, а дома по-прежнему творится хаос, с каждой минутой становясь все безумнее. Он чувствует себя потерянным, словно мир остановился, как заезженная старая пленка, и очень обеспокоен, не представляя, где искать сестру.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Помимо этого, мальчик оказался настолько ограничен мамой в передвижениях, что в прямом смысле не может отойти от нее дальше, чем на пять шагов. Она беспокоится, что сын исчезнет также, постоянно наблюдая за его действиями.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Давайте попробуем узнать ее местонахождение, — говорит девочка, стоит только двери закрыться. Она не спрашивает, а ставит перед фактом, не желая слушать возражения.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Нет, Эл!.. Джейн, — поправляет себя Уилер, отговаривая, — Я ценю это, правда, но ведь у использования сил есть сво…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Все будет в порядке, Майк, — она мягко обрывает его речь, вытаскивая из рюкзака черную ткань, которую взяла с собой. — Найдите какой-нибудь неработающий канал по рации.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчики переглядываются, наблюдая за тем, как она осторожно садится под стол, завешанный одеялами, подобно шалашу, и завязывает тканью глаза, ожидая шипение. Они негласно подходят ближе и опускаются на пол перед ней, держа рядом рацию.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Джейн зажимает в ладони листовку розыска с портретом маленькой беловолосой Холли и сосредотачивается на звуке, который со временем окутывает, словно проникая в само сознание.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Девочка открывает глаза, оказавшись в уже знакомым темном пространстве, похожим на комнату. Оглядывается вокруг себя, определяя, куда нужно идти и замечает, как в нескольких метрах от нее появляется маленький силуэт девочки с двумя хвостиками на голове.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Это определенно младшая сестра Майка — понимает Джейн, подходя ближе: ребенок выглядит сонно и так, будто собирается прямо сейчас заплакать, протягивая руки к кому-то на встречу. Спустя несколько мгновений появляется его силуэт, выбивая Эл из колеи — она теперь не знает, что делать и как понимать это ведение.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    <em>  «О нет, дорогуша — я не могу остаться с тобой здесь, ни за что, не-а.»</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Внезапно разносится голос, обращенный к Холли, и та тут же вцепляется в его обладателя обеими руками, повиснув на нем и заливаясь слезами. Секунду спустя появляется третий силуэт — человека, которого девочка видит первый раз в своей жизни.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    <em>  «О-он обязате-ельно придет утром».</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Джейн хмурит брови, пытаясь понять, что происходит, но прикасаться к силуэтам не спешит, по опыту зная — они исчезнут, как Майкл тогда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Несколько мгновений спустя начинает происходить что-то странное, похожее на перебои электричества в доме ее тети, когда мама хотела поговорить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Девочка напрягается, чувствуя чужой страх, который становится отчетливо виден в глазах Холли и других двух ребят, находящихся рядом с ней. Один мальчик, говорящий с малышкой последним, резко поднимается на ноги, отходя куда-то в сторону.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Холли, мы вернем тебя домой! — кричит Джейн, пытаясь коснуться ее плеча. — Эй, Майк! Майк!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      После этого темнота начинает сгущаться, все три силуэта исчезают, ожидаемо растворяясь в воздухе под ее пальцами, но Джейн не торопится снимать повязку с глаз — ее преследует плохое предчувствие, но на этот раз девочка намерена остаться здесь до конца, пока не поймет что-то более важное, что разъяснит увиденное.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Секунду спустя она чувствует, будто кто-то осторожно сжимает обе ее ладони в своих руках, успокаивая. Девочка набирается храбрости, словно Майк и Уилл находятся не по ту сторону, а прямо здесь, рядом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      <em>«О боже! Что это за херня?! Твой домашний питомец?»</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Снова разносится знакомый голос вокруг, заставляя ее осматриваться, пытаясь найти его источник. Джейн чувствует панический страх вдвойне, понимая, что он принадлежит совсем не ей, когда мальчику отвечает другой, немного заикающийся голос:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      «<em>Я н-не знаю, что-о это такое! Он п-появился из воздуха! Р-рич, осторожнее</em>!»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Страх словно проникает в каждую клеточку тела, она ощущает то же самое, что и во времена, когда отправлялась на Другую Сторону для экспериментов своего отца. Ей начинает казаться, будто в дальнейшем случился что-то более страшное, чем-то, через что они прошли эти оба раза.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Настает тишина, прерываемая лишь ее дыханием и стуком собственного сердца. Все будто замирает, останавливается. Спустя мгновение Джейн оглушает телефонный звон вместе со страхом, заставляя резким движением стянуть повязку с глаз. Девочка открывает глаза, по-прежнему находясь под столом в подвале Майка, в то время как он сам вместе с Уиллом сидит рядом, сжимая ее ладони в своих, и взволнованно наблюдая.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Телефонный звонок здесь становится ощутимо тише.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ты как? — хором спрашивают мальчишки, когда Джейн привычным движением стирает струйку крови со своего лица.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Майкл, я видела тебя там, — тихо говорит она, — И Холли тоже. Но она в опасности.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Чт…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Майкл! Сними трубку! — доносится просьба отца сквозь дверь, прерывая разговор.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Что? Я был там? Ты уверена, что это был я? — взволнованно уточняет мальчик. — Ты не поняла, где находится Холли?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я не знаю, но там был т…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Майкл! — снова слышится требовательный голос Тэда, — Мама ушла в полицейский участок, будь большим мальчиком и ответь на звонок самостоятельно!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Да, сейчас! Сейчас иду, пап! — раздраженно выкрикивает Майк.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Она в опасности, но мы найдем ее, — быстро проговаривает Джейн, поднимаясь на ноги, следом за мальчиками.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они быстро поднимаются наверх, направляясь к телефонной трубке, что по-прежнему продолжает звонить. Майкл прижимает трубку к уху, ожидая, когда человек на той стороне провода начнет говорить. За спиной слышится взволнованный и напуганный голос Джейн, срывающийся на крик:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Повесь ее, сейчас! Повесь трубку, Майкл!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он беспокойно оглядывается на девочку, но сделать ничего не успевает, только дергается, на автомате пожелав сделать то, о чем она просит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Привет! Майкл! — слышится веселый, незнакомый голос, — Давай поиграем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчик хмурит брови, напрягаясь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Вы кто такой? Что Вам нужно?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Оу, меня зовут Клоун. Танцующий Клоун, Пеннивайз, — тем же веселым тоном представился незнакомец. — Мы обязательно встретимся! Ты скоро умрешь, Майкл!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Майкл Уилер переводит напряженный взгляд на друзей, слушая гудки, и не подозревает, что люди, с которыми он теперь непосредственно связан, получили такой же вечерний звонок от таинственного и жуткого Пеннивайза.</p>
<p>
  <strong>...Продолжение следует</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Топор: (Не) Ричи совершает удар</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Билл возвращается домой под вечер, не торопясь проезжая по давно знакомым улицам унылого города, в котором люди смотрят сквозь пальцы, предпочитая закрываться в своем мире от явных проблем. После того лета ни один ребенок не пропал, перестали появляться листовки розысков с портретами, но несмотря на это, было по-прежнему неуютно. Так, словно что-то еще более зловещее и сильное набирало силы, чтобы стереть Дэрри с лица земли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Поначалу может показаться, что все это — всего лишь бурное воображение впечатлительных мальчишек, столкнувшихся с ужасом, который оставил на них свой след. Бесспорно оставил и не хотел отпускать. Но Дэрри проклят на века, и никто не осмеливается твердить обратное, предпочитая делать вид, что все прекрасно. Каждый житель города ощущает что-то неладное, но по природе своей закрывает на замки все окна и двери, держа детей при себе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчик чувствует усталость, но она не тяготит, как обычно это бывает, и не придавливает к земле. Медленно крутя педали, он переглядывается с Ричи практически синхронно, понимая, что тот думает о том же. Беспокойство в чужих глазах выдает все лучше слов и действий, открывая правду. Денбро уверен, что они не единственные, кому не по себе в этом городе больше, чем обычно, и другие Неудачники чувствуют то же самое.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Хах, чего это я тебя как принцессу домой провожаю, — внезапно нарушает тишину Ричи. — Прости, детка, но мне пока одного свирепого дракона хватает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      В ответ Билл лишь кривит лицо, недовольно вздыхая: ведь хороший же парень, пока рот не откроет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Б-будь осторож-жен, л-ладно? — все же говорит он, наблюдая, как друг поворачивается в сторону своего дома.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ты тоже. Не строй из себя героя, а драпай к чертовой матери быстрее своей головы. Я имею ввиду не мамку Эдди, но можно и к ней, — кивает тот. — Но это не значит, что я хочу увидеть твое тело отдельно от головы, чувак, не переборщи, — добавляет в своей манере, махая рукой на прощание, и скрывается за ближайшем поворотом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Оставшись в одиночестве, Билл добирается до своего дома, но заходить не спешит. Такого жаркого лета в Дэрри не было давно, но с наступлением вечера на улице становится прохладно. Денбро бы пробыл здесь до самой ночи, если бы не увидел, как в окне его дома моргает свет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Нахмурившись, мальчик открывает входную дверь, тихо переступает порог и прислушивается к тишине. Это третий день его самостоятельной жизни, пока родители уехали по работе в другой город, и он уверен на все сто процентов, что нет никого, кто мог бы законно прийти сюда, несмотря на отсутствие хозяев.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Практически не дышит, медленно передвигаясь по прихожей в сторону остальных комнат, с удивлением отметив, что перебои электричества видны везде. Хватает какую-то деревянную биту, чтобы было, чем защищаться, если в доме действительно что-то, угрожающее жизни, и практически физически чувствует, как сильно давит тишина.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      В следующую секунду ее разрывает громкий дверной звонок, заставивший Билла несколькими большими шагами тихо покинуть коридор, резко раскрывая входную дверь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Нахера себе! Ты что, спишь с этой штукой? Здесь? — комментирует обеспокоенный Ричи, удивляясь настолько быстрому появлению хозяина, но своей привычки болтать быстрее, чем думать, не теряет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Б-оже, Рич, дав-вай по сути.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я отправлен к Вам с поручением доложить, — театрально начинает он, копируя голос какого-то актера из исторического фильма, — что Господин Бенджамин Младший встретил на улице ребенка, — мальчик прерывается, вдыхая в легкие больше воздуха, и практически кричит, теряя всю комичность ситуации: — который утверждает, что видел клоуна с красным воздушным шаром, клоуна с чертовым <strong>красным шаром</strong>, ты просто пон...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Билл резко обрывает речь напуганного друга, выбегая на улицу и захлопывая дверь. Из головы вылетают все мысли, кроме той, что просто необходимо найти Бена и убедиться во всем на сто процентов. Он решает проверить свой дом немного позже, держа в руках что-нибудь получше деревянной биты.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Первое, что они видят, приезжая на место встречи — Стэнли и Бена, усиленно старающихся успокоить белокурую маленькую девочку лет шести на вид, которая, никого не стесняясь, вовсю заливается слезами и вряд ли слышит хоть что-то из того, что те так стараются до нее донести.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Увидев Билла, Бен буквально начинает сиять, быстро подавшись в его сторону. Теперь на мальчика смотрят четыре умоляющих глаза — никто не озвучивает, но у Денбро было больше опыта в общении с детьми, чем у всех Неудачников, вместе взятых.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Ричи, решив, что достаточно рисковал своей жизнью сегодня, старательно сливается с темнотой, чтобы не участвовать в этом цирке: он не считает себя тем, кто умеет успокаивать детей — скорее напротив. Но блондинка думает иначе, проследив за действиями пухленького мальчика. Ее плач обрывается настолько резко, что по спинам ребят успевает пробежать неприятный холодок.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Однако, к всеобщему удивлению, свой взгляд та останавливает не на Билле, шагнувшем в ее сторону, а на Тозиере. Быстро преодолев расстояние, разделяющее их, малышка повисает на Ричи, заходясь в новом приступе плача:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ма-айк! К-клоун сказал мне, чт-о откусит мое лицо, е-если я буду бегать в...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчик в ужасе сначала смотрит на нее, а затем на друзей:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Твою мать, да она в истерике! — красноречиво заключает он и неуклюже обнимает ребенка за плечи, проигнорировав то, что его назвали чужим именем, — после встречи с Оно с людьми вещи и похуже случаются.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ее зовут Холли Уилер, — неловко рассказывает Бенджамин остальным. — Все, что я разобрал — это то, что она была у себя дома, а потом оказалась здесь и встретила «страшного Клоуна с красным воздушным шариком в руке».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчики испуганно переглядываются.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Давайте пойдем домой? — шепчет Ричи, разрывая тишину. — Я готов ее на своем горбу тащить, только давайте свалим отсюда скорее. Ночь, черт дери, на дворе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Куда ее денем-то?! — задает скорее риторический вопрос Бен, почесывая голову. — Полиция у нас так себе, да даже с родителями ее оставлять нельзя. Плохо дело.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Да какая разница?! Главное, чтобы нас всех сейчас никуда не «дели», пока мы тут такие стоим в темноте, на открытом пространстве, с тонкой деревянной битой — единственным «оружием», позвольте заметить, которое сломается быстрее, чем оно сдвинется с места, — выплевывает Тозиер. — Помогите мне, лузеры! Она в меня как клещ вцепилась!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Р-рич, она сп-пит! — тихо вскрикивает Билл, резко подавшись в их сторону, чтобы поднять девочку на руки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Если бы у Ричи Тозиера спросили (но можно даже не спрашивать — он и без этого скажет), что самое ужасное и странное из всего, что ему когда-либо приходилось делать — это ехать на велосипеде со спящим ребенком, вцепившимся в его футболку обеими руками, в то время пока сам находится на руках другого человека.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчик предлагал разбудить ее порядка тысячи раз за все время, но Билл с видом, похожим на Соню Каспбрак, когда та всегда готова оторвать голову каждому Неудачнику, кроме своего Эддичке, не позволял сделать это до самого входа в свой дом. Все мальчики единогласно решили, что ребенка к себе забирает Денбро, поскольку остался дома один, без родителей, которые стали бы задавать вопросы и звонить в полицию.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Но все пережитое оказалось лишь цветочками, и Ричи действительно пожалел, что позволил ей подойти к себе, затем не отправившись провожать Стэнли домой — потому что запросы проснувшейся Холли оказались выше, чем Холли, которая спит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— О нет, дорогуша — я <strong>не могу</strong> остаться с тобой здесь, ни за что, не-а.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      В уголках ее глаз в очередной раз начинает скапливаться влага, но девочка не ослабляет свою хватку, повиснув на Ричи, будто он был самым важным человеком во всем мире. Билл сидел на корточках рядом, терпеливо вздыхая и пытаясь убедить малышку, что все хорошо, сейчас она в безопасности.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— О-он обязате-ельно придет утром, — тихо убеждает ее мальчик, под уставший взгляд Тозиера, который уже был согласен на что угодно, лишь бы оказаться в своей постели.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Внезапно в комнате начинаются перепады электричества, напомнив хозяину о незаконченном вечером деле. Все дети напряженно переглядываются, испугавшись. Билл резко вскакивает на ноги, отправляясь к ближайшей лампе, но сделать ничего не успевает: слышится незнакомый девчачий голос, который, казалось, пугает их сильнее, чем внезапное отключение электричества.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      «<em>Холли, мы вернем тебя домой! Эй, Майк! Майк!»,</em> — кричит она, а эхо разносится по всей комнате, в итоге стихая.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчики вновь переглядываются, с трудом различая силуэты друг друга в темноте. Секунду спустя они, кажется, даже перестают дышать, когда свет внезапно включается, являя им нечто ужасное.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Посреди комнаты стоит черное тощее существо, отдаленно напоминающее человека. Холли напугано взвизгивает, снова вцепляясь в рубашку Ричи, как только голова незваного гостя раскрывается, становясь похожей на цветок. Существо рычит, вырывая детей из оцепенения и вселяя в них удушающий страх.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— О боже! Что это за херня?! — наконец вскрикивает Ричи, нарушая тишину и не зная, что делать с плачущей девчонкой. — Твой домашний питомец?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я н-не знаю, что-о это такое! — напугано отзывается Билл, — он п-появился из воздуха! Р-рич, осторожнее!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Существо резко срывается с места, издав что-то похожее на рык. Мальчики на автомате подаются в разные стороны: Ричи подхватывает на руки Холли, в душе зарекаясь больше никогда не брать на себя ответственность за жизнь чужого ребенка, а Билл пробегает немного дальше, уводя опасность за собой, в прихожую, где бросил свою биту.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчик на этот раз действительно напуган, но старается не показывать этого, зная, что смелость способна победить любое нечеловеческое создание. Если мама увидит, что это существо способно сделать с домом за какие-то считанные минуты, то станет намного страшнее, чем любые монстры всех существующих миров, и никакая смелость его не спасет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он сжимает биту обеими руками и замахивается для удара, когда оно показывается в дверном проеме, практически вылетая прямо на Денбро. Билл не рассчитывал ничего, просто импровизируя на месте, ведь времени, на самом деле, не было ни на что, и только сейчас понял, как глупо поступил: «бита сломается быстрее, чем оно сдвинется с места».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Со спины, на ничего не ожидающее существо, накидывается Тозиер с топором на перевес: отцепив от себя девочку и спрятав ее в шкафу, он решил идти на помощь другу, ведь Бэв ни раз говорила, что победить они могут только вместе. Один раз Неудачники уже сделали это, так что мешает повторить?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Внезапно справа от Билла слышится телефонный звонок, не вписывающийся в атмосферу маленькой комнатки, в центре которой ревет огромное чудовище с застрявшим в спине, покрытым его же слизью, топором.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мгновение спустя свет моргает — монстр исчезает и больше не появляется, а раздражающий телефонный звон продолжается, не слабо действуя на потрепанные нервы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчики в шоке переглядываются, как бы говоря друг другу: «боже, ты сделал это!» Ричи давит ухмылку — одного монстра он все-таки завалил, а теперь обязательно должен выйти из этого дома живым, чтобы во всех красках проведать об этом Эдди.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Первым от пережитого шока отходит Тозиер, бесцеремонно перешагивая хозяина дома, который до сих пор не может прийти в себя после увиденного ужаса: монстр, поднимаясь на задние ноги или, может, лапы, оказался в несколько раз больше и выше, при желании вполне был в состоянии проглотить мальчишку целиком в три укуса.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      В голове промелькнула мысль, что вместо этого он бы выбрал часовое одинокое созерцание мерцающих огоньков, способных заставить его взлететь. За подобные мысли Билл секунду спустя готов собственными руками пробить свою голову битой, которая по-прежнему находится рядом. Он резко вскакивает на ноги, практически сталкиваясь с Ричи лбами, и перед тем, как прижать трубку к уху, тихо говорит:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Давай я сам: вдруг мама.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчик понимающе кивает. Подняв топор, отправляется в зал, чтобы вытащить ребенка из шкафа и похвалить за столь тихое ожидание старших.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Билли-Бой! Привет! Это я, Пеннивайз! Та-анцующий Клоун, — с другой стороны провода слышится очень веселый, знакомый, но жуткий голос.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Денбро мгновенно становится не по себе: он безумно хочет повесить трубку обратно и заколотить все окна и двери в Дэрри, но заставляет себя слушать дальше:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ты скучал по мне? Надеюсь, что да, потому что я — очень! — тем же тоном сообщает Оно. — Давай поиграем вместе! А потом ты умрешь!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Периферическим зрением он замечает связку красных воздушных шариков, которые после этого мгновенно лопаются. Дослушав обращение, мальчик просто разжимает ладонь, позволяя трубке упасть, повиснув на проводе.</p>
<p>
  <strong>...Продолжение следует</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Тайны становятся явью</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Джейн нервно крутит ручку в руке, периодически поглядывая на часы. Время идет чертовски медленно, и не существует способа, чтобы это изменить, ведь как недавно выяснилось, перевод стрелок не дает никаких положительных результатов, а только суматоху и крики учителя. В классе слышны перешептывания одноклассников и шуршание страниц книги, которую читает учитель, время от времени обводя учеников взглядом, чтобы те не списывали и не подсказывали друг другу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Она обеспокоена, но не показывает этого, опуская взгляд с часов на свой тест. До конца самостоятельной осталось около пятнадцати минут, но девочка до сих пор не решила часть заданий, на самом деле беспокоясь не об этом, а о том, что тратит время зря, вместо того, чтобы идти искать сестренку Майка, ведь с каждым часом малышка становится ближе к опасности.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он и Уилл настояли на том, чтобы Джим и Джойс не знали об этом какое-то время, пока у них не будет больше информации о происходящем, поэтому она молчала о том, что происходит, хоть и считала странным подобное поведение. Когда помощь взрослых была лишней? Рано или поздно они обо всем узнают, но не смогут запретить заниматься этим, потому что без Уилла ситуация останется без изменений, как бы не хотелось это признавать, так почему они не могут рассказать обо всем?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Тот телефонный звонок не был похож на хулиганства, за которые Джим увозит людей в полицейский участок до шести тридцати, и Эл не хотела, чтобы Майкл слышал тот голос, но поняла это слишком поздно. Сперва мальчик был слегка напуган и раздражен после того, как повесил трубку, решив, что незнакомцу просто нечем заняться, но спустя несколько мгновений осознал, что этот человек может быть причастен к исчезновению его сестры, ведь откуда-то знал его имя. Это заставляло Джейн переживать, потому что он так и не сказал, что планирует делать, но сама девочка уже знала, на что нужно ориентироваться в первую очередь: тот мальчик, которого она видела рядом с Холли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Джейн шустро переходит из одного класса в другой, постепенно привыкая к новой жизни, и уже не забывает свои вещи в кабинетах. Но по-прежнему чувствует себя неуютно в одиночестве, пока находится на учебе, потому что люди, окружающие её в это время — чужие, не понимают и считают девочку странной.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Джейн знает, что пока отличается от других детей, но не понимает, почему те относятся к ней так предвзято, ведь она даже старается не использовать свои силы, пока находится в школе, и ни разу не вредила им. Хоппер говорил, что она не должна применять эти способности без особой необходимости, чтобы не подвергать себя риску. Девочка действительно соблюдает их договор и понимает, что из-за нее люди, которыми она дорожит, могут оказаться в опасности.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Она не преследует цели найти себе много друзей, ей вполне хватает тех, что у нее есть. Эти дети ее защищают и объясняют то, что Джейн еще не знает в силу своего прошлого, относятся к ней с пониманием и доверием. Девочка не сомневается в них и готова в любой момент оказать ответную поддержку, несмотря на то, какая опасность будет ждать впереди.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Джейн резко останавливается, заметив в толпе учеников знакомую спину, и раздумывает буквально пару мгновений перед тем, как повернуть в его сторону, уходя дальше от нужного класса. Майк говорил, что нельзя уходить с уроков без уважительной причины, и она считает, что такая причина сейчас настала. Эл приходится ускорить шаг, чтобы успеть дойти до него раньше, чем мальчик окажется во дворе учебного заведения.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Уилл! Стой, — просит Джейн, не зная, можно ли сейчас прикасаться к нему: вдруг его сознание снова провалилась в Изнанку. — Куда ты идешь? Подожди, пожалуйста, — она аккуратно обходит мальчика, встав напротив и смотря ему в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Уилл моргает пару раз, переводя взгляд на нее:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Что такое? Почему ты не на занятиях? Кто-то снова издевался над тобой?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Нет. Тебе сегодня не нужно на прием, ты куда идешь?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я... я заберу свой велик и вернусь обратно. Ты иди на занятия, мои уже закончились, — улыбается он, обходя Джейн и спускаясь по ступенькам на улицу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Девочка хмурит брови, собираясь что-то крикнуть тому вслед и пойти за ним, но внезапно на ее плечо опускается рука недовольной учительницы истории, которая не могла поверить, что такая хорошая ученица, как Джейн Хоппер, могла прогуливать ее предмет по собственному желанию, и отправилась на поиски, решив, что та заблудилась в школе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Майк привычно прислоняется спиной к стене у школы, ожидая, когда его друзья освободятся от последних уроков. Он жмурится от солнечных лучей, наклоняя кепку немного ниже и задумавшись.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Недавно Джейн сказала, что Холли в опасности, но находится с кем-то, кто, возможно, защищает ее. А что, если нет? Что, если ей сейчас очень страшно или хуже того — больно, прямо сейчас, пока он ходит на чертовы дополнительные занятия из-за какой-то ерунды, которая ударила в голову новой классной руководительнице, а семья разваливается в руках отца, что не способен оказать никому поддержку, предпочитая сбежать на работу, и скрывать то, что чувствует на самом деле?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Ему стоило взять сестренку вместе с собой, как бы странно это не звучало по отношению к матери. Майк не мог перестать винить себя в том, что произошло, хоть и слышал ото всех, что он тут не при чем. Но даже сейчас, в такой ситуации, парень не имеет права сбегать с уроков домой, потому что от этого Карен станет только хуже, ведь женщина не хочет, чтобы данная ситуация отразилась на успеваемости ее сына — от этого зависит качество учебного заведения, в который тот поступит после школы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Что-то они долго, тебе не кажется? — встав напротив, тихо проговаривает Максин. — Я даже в магаз сбегать успела, а их все нет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я схожу, — возвращаясь в реальность, проговаривает он, поправляя лямки рюкзака, и быстро сворачивает к входу в здание.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Наверное, та училка снова задерживает Джейн по какой-то фигне, а Уилл, как верный старший братец, караулит ее около класса, — заходя в тень, девочка выносит свои предположения, — Кстати, кто из них старше? — кричит Макс, не смущаясь того, что друга уже нет в поле ее зрения.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Уилер ловко лавирует между людьми, не задевая их, но уже спустя три минуты понимает, что идти против движения толпы было плохой идеей. Майкл-то их не задевает, но они готовы затоптать его насмерть, торопясь на выход так, будто начался пожар, уничтожающий все живое за пару мгновений. Пробравшись через всю давку целым, мальчик сворачивает в более менее просторный коридор и принимается искать взглядом нужный кабинет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он тратит буквально минуту, чтобы вспомнить расписание и направляется в нужную сторону, но дверь открывается быстрее, чем тот успевает до нее дойти. Несколько мгновений он слушает, как Джейн разговаривает с учительницей о каком-то историческом событии, очевидно, пытаясь закончить диалог, чтобы спокойно покинуть кабинет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Первое время девочку интересовала история настолько, что каждый член их компании брал в библиотеке книги для нее, чтобы она могла прочитать больше четырех в неделю, пренебрегая странными правилами. Но спустя какое-то время, учительница начала обращать на девочку больше внимания, чем нужно, увидев в той не просто ученицу с хорошей успеваемостью, которая может составлять тесты и делать разные проекты, а собеседницу, равную себе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Наверное, именно в тот момент Эл начала практически каждый урок задерживаться после школы. Уилер даже не задумывается, а просто делает несколько шагов навстречу к двери, заглядывая в кабинет, чтобы отвлечь учительницу на себя. Майку приходится пройти мимо Джейн, нарушая их маленькую традицию, состоящую из объятия при встрече, потому что в данной ситуации он должен сразу же начать диалог, подхватывая тему разговора.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Женщина сперва сбивается, не ожидая, что после конца учебного дня кто-то из учеников решит почтить ее своим присутствием не из-за того, что должен исправить двойку. Но через некоторое время она приятно удивляется, хоть и недоверчиво щурится, разглядывая мальчишку, когда понимает, что он разговаривает очень вежливо и заинтересовано, ни разу не сказав что-то, что было бы ни к месту в учебном заведении. Майкл проводит в кабинете около тридцати минут, обсуждая исторические события, в итоге чувствуя себя так, будто был выжат, как фрукт.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я приятно удивлена, — комментирует учительница, провожая их после беседы, — Наконец-то ты взялся за ум, я уж думала, до восемнадцати будешь шутить свои шуточки и баловаться. Без очков и гавайской рубашки тебе действительно лучше, наконец-то хорошим ребенком стал, — улыбается она. — Буду рада побеседовать с вами еще, ребятки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я никогда не...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Мисс Дуглас, Вы можете...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ох, божечки! Совсем забыла: мне ведь тоже пора бежать! — женщина быстро запирает класс, не слыша ничего вокруг себя, и уходит настолько шустро, что Майку становится немного не по себе, а в ушах еще долго звучит цоканье ее каблуков.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Дети молча переглядываются, чувствуя, как напряженная атмосфера спадает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Эл сперва не понимает, почему по мнению ее классной руководительницы Майк не учится и носит очки, ведь девочка знакома с ним давно, но ни разу не слышала, чтобы кто-то говорит о нем неудовлетворительные вещи и не знала о проблемах со зрением. Даже ее приемный отец, который не особо любит Майка, однажды похвалил его за учебу и поведение. Но несколько мгновений спустя Джейн внезапно осознает, что имела ввиду Мисс Дуглас.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Женщина перепутала Майкла с тем мальчиком, которого Хоппер видела в видении с Холли. Им нужно поговорить с ней снова.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Давай я возьму, — Майк аккуратно забирает чужой рюкзак, привычным движением закидывая его на свободное плечо, и берет Джейн за руку, — Максин нас ждет около школы. Все хорошо?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Она кивает:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Уилл недавно за велосипедом ушел. Я хочу кое-что проверить, но для этого нужно найти папку, в которой лежат объявления о розыске пропавших людей. Я не думаю, что нам ее добровольно отдадут.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Звучит, как очередная причина, по которой шериф Хоппер запретит нам видеться, — смеется он, но понимает всю актуальность скорее не шутки, а иронии. — Я тоже об этом думал.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Вы ищите объявления, а я пойду к Дастину, помогу ему с литературой, — вставая на свой скейт, проговаривает Максин, когда они оказываются за пределами школьной территории, — он сидит там довольно давно, так будет быстрее.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Заходя в дом, Джейн шустро сбрасывает балетки, отправляясь на поиски Уилла, который, по идее, уже давно должен быть здесь. Майк оставляет рюкзаки, направляясь за ней, но в доме стоит такая мертвая тишина, что появляется чувство, будто здесь давно никто не живет. Он отмахивается от этих мыслей, не понимая, откуда подобное чувство ему знакомо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Дети обнаруживают записку, прикрепленную к зеркалу в гостиной, в которой говорится о том, что Джим уехал на работу, а Джойс помогает Карен. Женщина просит не задерживаться на улице допоздна, потому что в городе введен комендантский час и напоминает о том, где находится ужин.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Плохое предчувствие сковало Джейн еще при их встрече в школьном коридоре, когда мальчик вел себя не так, как обычно, словно был выбит из привычной колеи или напуган, но старался не подавать виду. Если бы не учительница, не вовремя вышедшая из кабинета, Хоппер бы не за что не отпустила его одного, прекрасно зная, что может произойти. Казалось, что она привязалась к Уиллу задолго до их первой встречи, постоянно слыша о нем от других людей, поэтому тоже хотела защитить его от Другой Стороны, не по наслышке зная, какой ужас и опасность та хранит, постоянно затягивая мальчишку в самые глубины своего перевернутого мира.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— На связь не выходит, — тихо оповещает Майк после нескольких попыток поймать друга на каком-нибудь канале. — Раз признаков наличия в доме рации нет, значит он взял ее с собой, оставив остальные вещи здесь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Девочка кивает, переводя взгляд на рюкзак, брошенный около дивана.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Давай подождем его здесь, возможно, он видел записку от Миссис Байерс и пошел к ней?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Решив не тратить время зря, они сделают то, для чего пришли сюда. Сейчас был самый подходящий момент для выполнения этой «миссии», ведь благодаря отсутствию взрослых, оказаться в одиночестве в нужной комнате было не так сложно, как они себе это представляли, а единственной помехой стало незнание месторасположения нужных документов.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Джейн была уверена, что мельком видела что-то похожее, когда искала здесь информацию о своей матери, поэтому от них всего лишь требовалось найти нужную папку, прочитать все, что можно, после сложив все так, чтобы вмешательство не было заметно. На самом деле, девочка не особо верила, что после того раза документы подобного содержания остались лежать на своем месте, но даже так — у них не было никакой четкой и подтвержденной информации, что уже требовало смотреть даже там, где подобную документацию обычно не хранят.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Хоппер всегда сохраняет копии у себя, он не так прост, как многие люди думают.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Спустя некоторое время нужная папка была уже в руках Джейн, потрясая своей старостью. В ней хранились документы за шестьдесят лет до этого момента, первое время запечатлевая пугающее количество пропавших без вести детей и взрослых, на вершине которых находилась копия дела об исчезновении Уилла. Девочка быстро перелистывала страницы, ища что-то, что могло дать им подсказку, несмотря на то, что через первые десять минут подросткам начало казаться, будто каждый пропавший человек, информация о котором там есть, является ей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Дети разделили стопку на две половины, считая, что так быстрее найдут нужную информацию. Чем быстрее они это сделают, тем быстрее вернут Холли домой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Им постоянно говорили, что Хоукинс — спокойный город с полицией, сидящей на рабочих местах без дела, но никто никогда не упоминали о такой печальной предыстории, что он имеет. Репутация города была хуже некуда, из него бежали люди, чувствуя и видя что-то зловещее, называя это его Душой. Документы были очень старые, порваны в некоторых местах и заляпаны чьей-то кровью. Документы, содержащие в себе страшную историю с трупами миллионов детей. Читали ли они хоть что-нибудь оттуда? Нет. Чтобы испугаться и понять всю их серьезность, Джейн было достаточно увидеть одно единственное объявление об исчезновении ребенка, произошедшее более десяти лет назад в одном из домов Хоукинса.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>ПРОПАЛ РЕБЕНОК!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Имя: Ричард Уилер</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Возраст: 4 года</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Был одет: белая рубашка, черные шорты и обувь</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Особые черты: веснушки и три синяка на правой коленке.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>По словам Карен Уилер, матери ребенка, он пропал из дома примерно в 12:40. Если имеете информацию, которая может быть полезна в расследовании, просим позвонить по любому номеру полицейского участка Хоукинса</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ДЕЛО ЗАКРЫТО.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>...Продолжение следует</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Раскол</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Ричи аккуратно крутит педали своего велосипеда и избегает кочки, тяжело вздыхая. Он думает о чем-то своем, синхронно переглядывается с Биллом и в какой-то момент серьезно сочувствует другу: мальчик выглядит также, как тогда. Под его глазами растеклась синева, появились мешки, усталость легко читается на лице. Но вместе с ней вернулся тот волевой, сильный взгляд, от которого неприятный холодок пробегает по коже — ни тени страха, а только твердая решимость уничтожить зло во что бы то ни стало и любыми способами. Тоизер думает, что в этом взгляде есть что-то еще.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Всего за одну ночь он превратится в того самого Заику Билла, который потерял младшего брата в один ужасно дождливый и страшный день. Ричи понимает, что Денбро не отступит и снова поведет Неудачников в бой, чтобы уничтожить Клоуна и защитить детей.</p>
<p>Они делают это ради себя, других и маленького Джорджа, который призраком появляется перед Биллом, стоит ему только закрыть глаза.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Казалось, прошло нереальное количество времени, словно тот день был пятьдесят лет назад, а может, и больше, но мальчику все равно. Не важно, сколько на самом деле уйдет лет с того дня, когда он последний раз видел брата живым — боль утраты и вины никогда не покинет его, даже если он умрет, будет убит, съеден заживо и навсегда закроет глаза.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он хотел бы умереть вместо Джорджа, обменять свою жизнь на его, вернуться в прошлое, крепко обнять брата и ни за что не отпускать. Даже если он начнет плакать, потому что действительно очень сильно хочет идти на улицу, чтобы пускать кораблик по воде, а не сидеть дома с простуженным старшим братом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Тяжелая ночка, да, старина?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Ричи понимающе улыбается, стараясь отвлечь друга от мыслей, которые легко читаются на его лице. Мальчики едут на велосипедах медленно, спокойно, никуда не торопясь. Они словно оттягивают время, не желая сталкиваться с тем, что заставило их посмотреть в глаза своим детским страхам и стать друг другу братьями, чтобы выжить после столкновения с Душой Дэрри. Каждый из Клуба Неудачников искренне может назвать Бев своей сестрой или братом. Она — единственная девчонка среди них, но это не имеет никакого значения, когда Беверли сражается с ними плечом к плечу. Сражается наравне с ними и, возможно, даже лучше.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    <em>  «Она — одна из нас и это самое главное.»</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>      «Если ты среди неудачников — значит, тоже неудачница.»</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Беверли Марш — та, кто заставляет их собраться вместе и идти против своих страхов, но что случиться, если однажды ее не будет рядом, чтобы вправить мозги группе вспыльчивых и напуганных мальчишек, способных разойтись в разные стороны в самый не подходящий момент? Что случится, если однажды их не будет рядом, чтобы защитить ее и помочь, когда девочка будет в ужасе кричать, увидев красный летающий против ветра воздушный шар или услышав голоса из стока раковины в своей ванной? Она будет стоять в одиночестве напротив нереально высокого Клоуна, который питается страхом детей и подростков, потому что их проще всего напугать — что, черт возьми, произойдет, если они будут одни?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Н-не сказал бы, — отрицательно качает головой Билл. Его голос немного сел после долгого молчания. — Ночь б-была жуткой. Ж-жутко спокойной.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они говорят тихо, стараясь не показывать, что их что-то беспокоит. День сегодня выдался невероятно жарким, на пути практически не встречалась тень, в которой можно было бы спрятаться от горячих солнечных лучей. Холли сидит на багажнике велосипеда Тозиера, болтая ногами, и уже не задает никаких вопросов, а тот, неожиданно для себя самого, не несется, сломя голову, на Пустошь через улицы, а аккуратно крутит педали, избегая кочки.</p>
<p>Билл между делом рассказывает ему, что малышка вела себя очень хорошо вчера, быстро успокоилась и не плакала. Денбро считает, что им нужно как-нибудь поговорить с Холли о том, что она видела, потому что ей известен тот монстр, который появился вчера посреди гостиной, иначе она бы отреагировала на него <strong>не так</strong>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Ричи не уверен, что ему нужна информация о ее поведении, ведь то, что девочка считает его своим братом, не говорит о том, что они родственники, но мальчик все равно слушает друга, соглашаясь. У Ричи Тозиера нет кровных сестер или братьев — у него есть миллион разных голосов и шуток, с помощью которых он может защитить себя.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они наконец добираются на место встречи. Территория открытая, не защищенная от солнечных лучей, заросшая всякой растительностью. Ветер доносит зловонный запах, а река течет также спокойно, как и всегда, но что-то в ней определенно не так. Или причиной тому является паническое безразличие каждого подростка, находящегося здесь. Они что-то нервно обсуждают вдалеке, пока Билл быстро спрыгивает с велосипеда, бросая его на траве, и отправляется на помощь Тозиеру. Они осторожно помогают Холли спуститься с багажника, отправляясь к остальным.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Остальные Неудачники приехали сюда, готовые к чему угодно, кроме маленькой девочки, с любопытством выглянувшей на них из-за Ричи, когда тот подходит немного ближе и прислушивается к разговору. Холли смотрит на старших осторожно и так же удивленно, как они на нее, и действительно слегка напрягается из-за того, что не видит никого из давних друзей Майка, с которыми он постоянно гулял и запирался в подвале, гордо называя его Штабом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— В-вчера вечером О-оно з-вонило мне д-домой, — сразу сбивчиво поясняет Билл, но не дает друзьям времени, чтобы усвоить информацию — А е-еще на нас с Р-ричи...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Напала какая-то тварь, появившаяся в его гостиной, — серьёзно заканчивает за друга Тозиер, ведь знает, что, когда тот волнуется, то говорит еще дольше, чем обычно. — Если бы не топор — Билл был бы мёртв.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Во взгляде каждого Неудачника появляется маленький огонек паники, который с легкостью мог бы превратиться в настоящий пожар. Стэнли замирает, поджимая губы в тонкую полоску, но молчит. Он ловит на себе взволнованный взгляд Бенджамина, который с горем пополам уговорил его выйти из дома сегодня и приехать на Пустошь, чтобы услышать уже известную информацию. Стэн выглядит таким же собранным и серьезным, как обычно, но бледнеет моментально, уходя в свои воспоминания.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Ричи наблюдает за Эдди, когда тот привычным жестом сжимает в руке свой ингалятор. Он в любой момент готовится подлететь к другу, вручив новую дозу лекарства, если его баллон окажется пуст. С недавних пор Тоизер привык носить лекарство от астмы в своем кармане, чтобы в случае чего Эдди не задохнулся, столкнувшись с чем-то ужасным.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Никто не считает нужным озвучивать свои эмоции и мысли — все и так понятно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Мама будет тебя ругать! Ты сказал плохое слово, Майк! — продолжает твердить Холли, разрывая тишину и по-прежнему не выпуская низ гавайской рубашки из своих рук.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ричи, — вновь исправляет мальчик, встречаясь с тем самым взглядом, который делают дети, когда считают глупым своего собеседника. Он поправляет свои очки, с расстановкой проговаривая: — Ри-чи.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Благодаря этому остальные мальчишки покидают свои воспоминания, отвлекаясь. Билл и Бенджамин медленно начинают рассказывать о Холли и о том, как встретили ее вчера вечером. Их голоса звучат сильно и успокаивающе, будто никто не знает, что будет потом. Стэнли медленно подходит к ребенку, практически физически чувствуя, как Эдвард раздражается. Ему бы, конечно, стоило послушать друзей, только вот желания такого не возникает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что нашли ребенка на улице и забрали его домой? — вопросительно выгибая бровь, уточняет Эдди, — И не обращались в полицию?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Стэнли медленно уходит в сторону, а Ричи осторожно отцепляет руки Холли от своей одежды, немного выходя вперед, пока Билл кивает, подтверждая правоту Каспбрака.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я серьезно дружу с такими идиотами? Вы вообще знаете, что это будто похищение? Вы знаете, сколько лет дают за по...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Да ладно тебе, Эдди! — говорит Тоизер, положив руку тому на плечо, — не драматизируй, а то твое лицо сейчас так на лицо твоей мамки похоже!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ричи, я сейчас действительно не шучу! Это не смешно!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Злой-злой-злой! — меняя голос на старческий, мальчик шуточно хлопает друга по щеке и слегка треплет за нее, прекрасно зная, что тот этого ненавидит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Стэнли бы, конечно, стоило послушать друзей, только вот желания такого не возникает. Он хочет просто забыть обо всем, в ужасе понимая, что знал и ощущал, что Монстр все еще здесь и, возможно, следит за ними прямо сейчас. Урис смотрит на Холли несколько мгновений, опускаясь на колено перед ней: девочка вблизи выглядит еще меньше, чем со стороны, и это пугает, потому что вчера она могла умереть. Он старается доброжелательно улыбнуться, чтобы не напугать ребенка, но в следующее мгновение мысль, появившаяся его в голове, ощущается, словно пуля в лоб:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Вы уверены, — мальчик не хочет озвучивать это, но в итоге поднимается на ноги, медленно поворачиваясь, — что она — действительно обычный ребенок?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Лица ребят выражают настолько реальное удивление, что никто бы не смог повторить это. Данный вопрос был одним из самых неожиданных, ни один из них даже мысли такой не допускал, но Стэн выглядит необычайно серьезным, и его кожа так белеет, что это становится заметно, несмотря на аристократическую бледность мальчика. Словно на него высыпали мешок муки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Тозиер отвлекается, прекращая баловаться, но руку с плеч Эдди не убирает, чувствуя, как тот напрягается, сжимая в руке ингалятор. Несмотря на свой спор, оба мальчика слышали друзей и сразу поняли, о чем речь, но хотели, чтобы им это показалось.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Погоди, ты думаешь...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Бенджамин делает несколько быстрых шагов, желая прекратить все это, но замирает на несколько мгновений: он понимает, что должен остановить их и успокоить Стэнли, но так же у них есть Холли, которой не нужно видеть, как группа взрослых мальчишек ругается, чуть ли не начиная драку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Да, <strong>да</strong>, я действительно думаю, Рич! Кто-нибудь встречал Его? Видел? Нет? — Урис говорит это очень быстро, смотря в глаза каждому другу по-очереди и не видя в них сто процентной уверенности в том, что девочка не является Пеннивайзом, поменявшим свой облик, — О Боги, я <strong>не буду</strong> ввязываться в это снова, если не уверен на все сто, что в мою спину или голову не воткнут что-то, пока...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Стэн, — мягко прерывает его Билл, слыша, как Эдди использует свое лекарство, — д-допустим, мы м-могли бы проверить...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Мы можем это сделать, я не допускаю возможность, я говорю тебе: мы должны это сделать, и как можно быстрее! Я понимаю, как это звучит, но… Мы уже сталкивались с подобным, — последние слова он произносит нехотя, просто потому, что другого выхода нет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Стэнли ни в коем случае не хочет причинять ребенку боль. Он рад, что девочка осталась жива после встречи с тем, что до сих пор преследует его в мыслях. Он понимает, что другие мальчики с видом героев и спасателей побегут сражаться против Клоуна, как тогда, в четвертом классе, потянут его за собой, откажутся просто забыть обо всем или сделать вид, что все хорошо. Они не будут в безопасности, никто из них, но должны будут держаться вместе все время, потому что кто-то когда-то решил, что Победа достается только с помощью командного труда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      На самом деле Стэнли Урису не нужна победа — ему нужно спокойствие, но мальчик еще не понял, как его достичь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Мы не будем ранить ее ни в коем случае, — хором вмешиваются Ричи и Бен, хмурясь. Они уводят девочку в сторону вместе, хоть каждый из Неудачников и понимает, что в какой-то степени Урис прав.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Тогда готовьтесь сдохнуть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Покидая Кендускеаг на подобной ноте, разъезжаясь в разные стороны, мальчики еще не догадывались, как дорого им обойдется данный раскол. А обойдется ли?</p>
<p>
  <strong>...Продолжение следует</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (Не) в Дэрри: преследуемая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>И он действительно начинает верить, что здесь начнется ее новая, безопасная жизнь. Все так и происходит: девочка живет со своей семьей, и с удовольствием ходит в школу. Беверли - пример ученика с хорошей успеваемостью и репутацией, гордость своей тетушки, душа компании, которую обрела практически сразу после переезда.</p><p> </p><p>      Но все же не все. Они не те. Она не может быть настоящей с ними.</p><p> </p><p>      Это все, что нужно для того, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что все будет в порядке и не будет девятнадцатым тридцати, которые обязательно пробуют огромные часы в ее новом доме. Однако везде есть обратная сторона - мальчики неудачников, о которых вспоминает даже чаще, чем следует, взглянув на свою ладонь.</p><p> </p><p>      Рана из какого-то стекляшки, полученная специально, чтобы закрепить за кровью, крепко взявшись за руки и образуя круг. Это все, что нужно для того, чтобы вернуться к Проклятому Дэрри, чтобы он мог жить в одиночестве. подобный ее собственному.</p><p> </p><p>      Все это рано или поздно заканчивается: девочка спасается в этом пасмурном летнем вторнике, когда ее тетушка Элис приходит домой и не скрывает счастья, сообщает о новом переезде:</p><p> </p><p>- Первый совместный переезд! - говорит она, сияя от счастья.</p><p> </p><p>      Он был слишком дорогим для Дэрри, который стал для нее важным, даже после того, как там остались дорогие ей люди. Она собирается улыбаться, поддерживать жизнь, из-за стола, отправляясь в свою комнату, чтобы собрать вещи заранее.</p><p> </p><p>      Но, приехав в Хоукинс, Беверли начинает чувствовать себя так, словно вернулась в Дэрри. Она пытается выжить в новом доме, чтобы сделать все возможное, чтобы не потерпеть поражение, когда мальчик на велосипеде и чудо не сбивает ее с ног. Он падает сам, а потом взволнованно извиняется много-много раз, уезжая. Марш-младшая и вообще-то, единственная, потерявшая взгляд, видела, что мальчик не мог найти здесь.</p><p> </p><p>      Все решает, что, вероятно, соскучилась с ним намного сильнее, чем считалось. черты.</p><p> </p><p>      Разве он бы сделал вид, что не знает ее? Однозначно - нет.</p><p> </p><p>      Как всегда, в Дерри были очень хорошие летние дни, когда она провела в компаниях Неудачников, а когда она была в плохом настроении. -то призраки прошлого.</p><p> </p><p>      Следующие два дня проходят удовлетворительно, за исключением исчезновения маленькой девочки по соседству. Прошло уже большое количество времени с того раза, когда она видела листовки роз, когда они были городу, в которой жила.</p><p> </p><p>      Она убеждает, что она не скрывается. Они пытаются найти пропавшего ребенка. Внезапно встретился взгляд с молодым мужчиной, который улыбается ей знакомым. Когда у них возникнет угроза, у нее возникнет странная судьба.</p><p> </p><p>      Девочка отмахивается от этих мыслей, и поэтому может быть спокоен на пол, направляясь к своему письменному столу, чтобы отвлечься. В течение двадцати минут он мечтал о спокойствии и безопасности, улыбаясь.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«Твои волосы - зимний огонь,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Т</em>
  <em>леющие красные угольки в январе.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мое сердце сгорает » </em>
</p><p> </p><p>      Мальчиков нет рядом. Напротив - Беверли сделает все, что угодно, чтобы защитить их от этого ужаса, если Клоун действительно каким-то чертовым чудом проснулся раньше времени и оказался здесь.</p><p> </p><p>      За этими мыслями девочка не замечает, что находится в комнате не одна: она звонко вскрикивает, отскочив в сторону, когда внезапно ощущает, как чья-то рука ласково прикасается к ее волосам.</p><p> </p><p>— Боже мой! Дорогая, прости, я не хотела тебя напугать, — кажется, женщина пугается не хуже племянницы и одергивает руку в сторону, искренне извиняясь. — Я зашла напомнить тебе, что стоит лечь спать пораньше, чтобы завтрашний день был легче.</p><p> </p><p>— Спасибо за заботу, тетушка, — Марш заставляет себя немного улыбнуться, надеясь, что это выглядит убедительно, — извини за это, я задумалась и не ожидала тебя увидеть.</p><p> </p><p>— Ложись спать, голубка, — она легким шагом подходит к окнам, закрывая их, боковым взглядом наблюдая за тем, как девочка включает ночную лампу около своей кровати, после чего Элис направляется к двери. — Ты сегодня, вероятно, очень устала. Не задерживайся, — и выключает свет в комнате, закрывая дверь.</p><p> </p><p>      Оказавшись в коридоре, женщина медленно бредет в свою спальню, тяжело вздыхая: племянница ведет себя странно, не так, как другие дети, которых она встречала за всю свою жизнь. Это сильно выбивает Элис из привычной колеи, честно говоря, она не представляет, что делать. Девочка пережила много ужасного, в то время как ее ближайшая родственница со стороны матери даже не подозревала об этом, считая, что семья уже не так остро переживает потерю ее матери.</p><p> </p><p>      Элис сама еще молода — ей только недавно исполнился третий десяток, она не торопилась с семьей, предпочитая сперва пожить для себя и подготовиться к материнству, но судьба решила иначе в одно летнее утро, когда она получила звонок от незнакомого человека, который сообщил о смерти супруга ее сестры, которого лишили жизни в ванной комнате собственного дома.</p><p> </p><p>      Почему-то, оформить опеку над своей племянницей, которая, вероятно, чудом уцелела после подобного, показалось для женщины единственным вариантом, который в тот момент никак не пугал ее. Тогда Элис впервые увидела Беверли, поразившись тому, как сильно девочка похожа на свою мать, словно та переродилась в теле другого человека. Женщина не думала, что будет иметь непосредственное отношение к ребенку, которому, скорее всего, нужна психологическая помощь и поддержка со стороны семьи после всего пережитого, и надеялась, что все будет хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>      Племянница первый месяц практически ни с кем не говорила, не поднимая тему о погибшем отце, время от времени отвечала односложными предложениями и иногда улыбалась, а Элис обеспокоенно наблюдала за ней, боясь сделать ситуацию хуже, и первое время считала, что, возможно, девочка и раньше была такой. Женщина лишь надеялась, что этот ребенок с огненными волосами, делающими его так похожим на мать, не видел всего кошмара, творившегося в тот день в доме, а гулял где-нибудь на улице со своими подружками под горячими солнечными лучами, так и не увидев своего отца с разбитой головой в луже собственной крови на полу ванной комнаты.</p><p> </p><p>      Дверь спальни тихо закрывается, и дом погружается в тишину, нарушаемую лишь мирным тиканьем старых часов.</p><p> </p><p>      Но спустя каких-то два часа Беверли понимает, что все это происходит не просто так: девочку будит собственная тревога посреди ночи, и первое, что она видит, стоит только включить ночник, открыв глаза — аккуратный красный воздушный шарик, парящий под потолком.</p><p> </p><p>      Марш резко подрывается с места, хоть и чувствует оцепенение первые несколько мгновений, пока гипнотизирует шар взглядом. Она — смелая девушка, чей страх давно мёртв, но теперь ей кажется, что в сознании образовалось что-то новое и вечное. Оно опаснее, чем отец, крыша которого поехала давно и без остановки, хотя бы потому, что его сейчас не видит никто, кроме нее.</p><p> </p><p>      Эту ночь девочка проводит в спальне своей тети, объяснив свое поведение тем, что они слишком мало времени проводили вместе и откровенно признается, что женщина безумно напоминает ее покойную мать. Беверли хорошо усвоила, что Клоун не убивает при тех, кто считается взрослым и не получал воздушный шарик, а также она понимает, что в этот раз он решил не недооценивать группу детишек из Дэрри, вероятно предпочитая сожрать их по одному. И это самое ужасное.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>      Утром Беверли уходит из дома раньше, чем обычно, желая осмотреть город на всякий случай, вдруг заметит что-то знакомое. Воспоминания о ночном пробуждении, словно стучали в ее голове, заставляя чувствовать неприятный холодок по коже.</p><p> </p><p>      Девочка решила, что ни в коем случае не будет сидеть, сложа руки, и обязательно поищет что-то, что привлекло это чудовище в город, который не является опорной точкой его силы. Концентрация его силы сосредоточена в Дэрри, именно там Клоун опаснее всего, но по какой-то причине он появился здесь, рядом с ней.</p><p> </p><p>      Марш не верила, что единственная причина его присутствия в Хоукинсе — она. Просто не хотела верить, что по ее вине уже начали умирать дети, Оно уже начало жрать их вместо того, чтобы прийти и убить ту, что победила его, учась в пятом классе.</p><p> </p><p>      Внезапно Беверли вспоминает, что Бенджамин собирал документы, в которых упоминалось об этом существе. Они находились в Дэрри, но что, если Хоукинс действительно не просто так привлекает Клоуна сюда? Место, где он слаб, является очень не подходящим, ослабляет его чуть ли не на половину, значит, есть что-то еще.</p><p> </p><p>      «Ох, вот бы Неудачников сюда, было бы куда проще разобраться во всем этом», — думает девочка, пока шустро поднимается по ступенькам в библиотеку. Подходя к регистрации, растягивает губы в теплой улыбке:</p><p> </p><p>— Добрый день, — желая привлечь к себе внимание библиотекаря, произносит она и убирает непослушные локоны с лица, — мне нужны книги об истории этого города, можете помочь мне, пожалуйста?</p><p> </p><p>      Женщина бросает на нее взгляд и, не отрываясь от чтения книги, поговаривает, двигая журнал к незнакомке:</p><p> </p><p>— Жетончик ученика давай и бери, что хочешь, только распишись здесь и попробуй не вернуть книги! Уже пол библиотеки растащили, паразиты такие, никакой управы на вас нет! Ох, боже правый, только не его...</p><p> </p><p>— Я здесь пока еще не учусь нигде, — проговаривает Беверли, вежливо дождавшись, когда та закончит разговаривать, — Вы може...</p><p> </p><p>— Нет жетона — нет книг! До свидания, деточка, выметайся отсюда. Без тебя тошно!</p><p> </p><p>— Вы можете дать хотя бы одну, пожалуйста? Я буду здесь и обязатель...</p><p> </p><p>— Я сказала: дверь там, и не проси! Я сейчас полицию вызову!</p><p> </p><p>      Марш выдыхает, пытаясь сдержать раздражение. Она резко приподнимает книгу, прочитав название, и отходит на несколько шагов назад. К разочарованию женщины, целенаправленно садится на лавочку около выхода, закидывая ногу на ногу и слегка повысив с шепота голос, проговаривает:</p><p> </p><p>— Генри погибнет, а Карла придадут пламени.</p><p> </p><p>      Женщина с злостью бросает книгу на стол, но высказаться не успевает, потому что теперь вынуждена отвлечься на подошедшего к ней ученика. Дастин, извиняясь около пяти раз, неловко сгружает перед ней несколько толстых книг и просит дать еще столько же, ибо в этих, к его великому сожалению и разочарованию, не нашлось нужной информации. Она недоверчиво осматривает его, поправляя свои очки, пока он добродушно улыбается ей, чтобы вселить доверие и получить больше книг, чем положено по правилам.</p><p> </p><p>— Где этот друг твой? — спрашивает женщина, сверля Дастина взглядом, — Маленький такой, кучерявый, бегает вечно с дочкой Хоппера. Он мне две книги по математике должен.</p><p> </p><p>— Я передам ему, обязательно! Простите его, он забыл наверное, я скажу, — кивает мальчик. — Дайте мне вот эти шесть книг, пожалуйста!</p><p> </p><p>— Зачем так много? Дам четыре.</p><p> </p><p>— Мне во имя знаний, проект пишу сложный, очень надо, дайте, пожалуйста, семь.</p><p> </p><p>      Женщина недовольно щурится.</p><p> </p><p>— Только ради твоей мамы. Но чтоб обязательно вернул, слышишь меня?</p><p> </p><p>— Обязательно! Спасибо, что Вы так дорожите моей мамой, это трогательно.</p><p> </p><p>      Он быстро собирает все книги, забивая ими свой рюкзак, который перед походом сюда специально освободил, а женщина с чистой совестью берет другой роман для чтения. Мальчик быстрым шагом идет на выход и, проходя мимо лавочки, шепчет:</p><p> </p><p>— Выходи.</p><p> </p><p>      Долго ли Беверли раздумывает о дальнейших действиях? Нет. Она аккуратно поднимается на ноги, медленно спускаясь по ступенькам за ним, потому что здесь и в самом деле нельзя сидеть долго даже из-за прохлады. Спустя минуту в ее руках оказываются три книги об истории и строительстве Хоукинса.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты ведь недавно сюда переехала, верно? — уточняет он, — мне мама рассказывала о твоей семье. Я Дастин. Вот пока наша библиотекарь болеет, будет она, но к ней вообще не пробьешься!</p><p> </p><p>— Да, это мой четвертый день здесь. Меня зовут Беверли, мы скорее всего станем одноклассниками позже, — Марш почему-то чувствует дежавю и улыбается, после чего неловко проговаривает: — Боже мой! Большое спасибо за книги, правда, они мне очень нужны! Я верну их завтра, спасибо тебе за это.</p><p> </p><p>— Можешь не торопиться, у нас есть неделя, чтобы прочитать их, — он улыбается в ответ, но не успевает задать никакой вопрос, слыша шипение своей рации, отвлекаясь.</p><p> </p><p>      Мальчик извиняется, что вынужден на минуту прервать их разговор, ведь может рассказать ей о школе, в которой учится, и быстро достает рацию из кармана своего рюкзака, ставя его на ступеньки на входе в библиотеку. Ему требуется время, чтобы понять, что именно пытается донести до него Майк, крича слишком быстро и взволновано.</p><p> </p><p>— Я спрашиваю тебя: Уилл с тобой? — вновь повторяет Уилер, — мы закончили, но не можем найти его, он не отвечает! О-он снова не отвечает!</p><p> </p><p>— Почему твой голос так...</p><p> </p><p>      Голос Майка не последней фразе начинает дрожать и становится тише, словно рация была вырвана из его рук. Хэндерсон невольно прерывается, не в силах закончить фразу: вся ситуации до невозможности пугает его, заставляя вспоминать те дни, когда Уилл считался погибшим, исчезнув без вести.</p><p> </p><p>      Секунды три спустя из рации доносится другой голос. Голос напуганной Джейн, которая старается не поддаваться панике и поддержать Майкла, понимая, что на него слишком много всего навалилось. Некоторое время, ощущаемое для Дастина вечностью в данный момент, от них слышатся отрывки невнятных фраз и дыхание, тишина.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты не встречал Уилла? Это Джейн, — зачем-то объясняет девочка. Каждый из их клуба знает ее голос, — Он ушел утром из школы и до сих пор не вернулся домой.</p><p> </p><p>— Я поищу его, не волнуйтесь так. Может, уснул где, не спит ведь почти, сама знаешь.</p><p> </p><p>— Спасибо, Дастин, — тихо говорит она. — Мы с Майклом придем немного позже. Я... я расскажу все позже.</p><p> </p><p>      Дастин отключает рацию и переглядывается с Беверли, в глазах которой первые мгновения отчетливо виднеется настолько сильный испуг, что невозможно найти никаких слов, чтобы описать его.</p><p> </p><p>      Кажется, в ее голове звучит смех Пеннивайза.</p><p>
  <strong>... Продолжение следует</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Живущий в Изнанке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Заходя в дом, Уилл открывает дверь только с третьей попытки: руки начинают трястись до мелкой дрожи, не позволяя совершать даже какие-то простые ежедневные действия. Честно говоря, мальчик уже давно не понимает, что делает, ведь в его планах не было спонтанного побега из школы и вранья своей сводной сестре.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Тот кошмар был не последним и не единственным в своем роде, а Уилл чувствует себя так, будто пропитан ими насквозь, покрыт с головы до ног, как во сне, так и наяву, но не помнит ничего, что видел. Словно слеп и находится в липкой-липкой паутине, которая стягивает его горло с каждым шагом. Он спокойно сидел за своей партой, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, что говорил учитель, как внезапно почувствовал настолько сильную панику, что вскочил на ноги, несмотря на отсутствие угрозы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      С каждой секундой Байерс чувствует себя все хуже, не понимая, что все это может значить, но не может рассказать обо всем маме, как делал раньше, ведь у него нет ничего, кроме темноты.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Сейчас мальчик пытается успокоиться, швыряя рюкзак с плеч на пол и убеждая себя, что находится в безопасности. Он находится дома один, знает это, но по какой-то непонятной причине дрожь не уходит, а становится только сильнее. Это ощущение ему знакомо, потому что было в каком-то из тех снов, которые сводят его с ума своим ужасом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Уилл нервно ходит по комнате из стороны в сторону, словно указатель сломанного компаса и внезапно начинает задыхаться. Захлебываться, словно находится под водой прямо сейчас. От неожиданности он падает на пол, действительно не понимая, что происходит, потому что <em>чувствует</em>, как кто-то крепко держит его.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      <em>Удерживает под водой, пытаясь утопить.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Уилл заставляет себя моргнуть и пытается закричать, надеясь подобным образом развеять Изнанку. Других вариантов у мальчика нет, даже несмотря на то, что выглядит все не так, как обычно. Он догадывается, что, возможно, давно провалился в нее, не заметив этого, но большего знать не хочет — потому что страшно. Страшно не знать, как давно ты здесь и почему перепутал ее с реальностью, ведь на то Она и называется Изнанкой или Другой Стороной, потому что другая, перевернутая. Страшно быть здесь живым и знать, что с Другой Стороны твоя мама снова напугана до смерти, плачет и кричит, пытаясь помочь тебе прийти в себя живым, а не замершим насмерть внутри.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      В ушах давно начался звон, чувство нехватки воздуха никуда не делось, но стало слабее, а Байерс удивлен, что остается живым до сих пор. Зрение плывет, но остается при нем, когда мальчик резко напрягается, различая чей-то силуэт, резво направляющийся в его сторону из коридора. Силуэт на первый взгляд определенно принадлежит человеку, но Уилл не позволяет себе радоваться этому, помня, как закрыл дверь за собой на ключ и видя, как неестественно выгибаются чужие конечности. Незнакомец подходит ближе, словно дикое животное, и смеется, становясь еще выше, когда мальчик хочет закричать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Уильям резко поднимается на ноги, но не успевает сделать и шага, как валится обратно на пол из-за головокружения. Ударившись о пол, он рывком вскакивает на ноги и понимает: на этот раз точно оказался в Изнанке. Он находится на каньоне, который выглядит заброшенным и мрачным, будто был поднят со дна своего озера. Мальчик слышит квакающий голос за своей спиной и смех, бегло оборачивается назад, встретившись взглядом с мужчиной в костюме клоуна.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Хочешь воздушный шарик, Уилл? — весело спрашивает, шагнув к мальчику, — пойдем летать! Тебе понравится! Мы все летаем, Уилл!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он никогда не страдал клоунофобией, но отмечает, что Клоун не только говорит странные вещи, но и улыбается крайне пугающе и опасно, протягивая ему связку красных воздушных шариков. Раздается хлопок, и Байерсу хватает лишь секунды, чтобы сорваться с места с желанием убежать как можно дальше от человека, который живет в Изнанке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      В мире, где есть только холод и смерть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он просто убегает, слыша, как незнакомец следует за ним, злобно смеясь. Уилл не может вырваться из Изнанки, но знает, что может погибнуть здесь, поэтому бежит, даже не задумываясь куда и не оборачиваясь назад, чтобы увидеть хищную улыбку на раскрашенном лице. Уилл Байерс пытался противостоять той самой Тени, пытался прогнать ее, но в итоге самостоятельно убедился, что все, происходящее здесь — более, чем чертова реальность, о которой мальчик никогда не просил. Это не сон, а реальность.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      В следующее мгновение он теряет чувство опоры под ногами, летит вниз, как Майк когда-то, только вот сегодня Джейн не появится из ниоткуда и не остановит это падение с помощью своих способностей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Беверли быстро успокаивается, медленно считает до пяти, сосредоточиваясь на своем дыхании, не позволяя панике захлестнуть свой разум, подобно лесному пожару. Шрам на ладони начинает сильно жечь, вынуждая девочку вновь и вновь сжимать и разжимать кулак, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения: словно кто-то расплавил ложку, прижигая ее к ладони. Беверли убеждает Дастина, что все в порядке и предлагает свою помощь в поисках его друга, на что мальчик охотно соглашается. Он может заодно показать новой знакомой интересные места, как хотел, но предупреждает, что не сможет задерживаться надолго, потому что Уиллу, возможно, нужна помощь. Они практически синхронно подхватывают свои рюкзаки, покидая двор библиотеки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      С наступлением вечера жара немного спадает, уступая место прохладному легкому ветру и тени, которая теперь есть на каждом углу. Марш не ориентируется в городе от слова «совсем», следуя за Дастином и внимательно наблюдая за тем, что попадается на глаза. Город выглядит таким уютным и чистым, словно находится в другом мире от всего остального. Здесь нет канализационных туннелей, выходящих из-под города наружу, чтобы в них стекала дождевая вода. Каждый дом аккуратно украшен и выглядит почти новым, имея ровный, иногда узорчатый забор, чтобы отгородиться от соседей и шума.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они время от времени обмениваются фразами, но не говорят о чем-то важном, боясь раскрывать свои предположения о происходящем раньше времени: иногда стоит о чем-то умолчать, если ты не уверен, что другим нужно знать это. Ведь каждый из них связан с тем, что способно лишить их жизни в любую минуту, если появится, пока те находятся одни. Подвергать опасности других не хочется, особенно когда никто пока не знает, действительно ли все началось.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они, казалось, обошли все нужные места в городе по несколько раз, но так и не встретили того, кого искали. Дастин снова использует рацию, подключаясь на канал, по которому обычно связывается с друзьями, надеясь услышать какие-то хорошие новости. Беверли остается рядом с ним, изучая объявления о розыске пропавших детей, которые наклеены на стене дома неподалеку. Теперь их четверо. По спине девочки невольно пробегает холодок, заставляя нервно повести плечами: с первого исчезновения прошло всего-ничего, даже в Дэрри дети пропадали не так часто, хоть и в большем количестве. Ей даже страшно думать о том, что сейчас происходит там, раз Оно проснулось не так давно и, вероятно, очень хочет есть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Это Холли, — тихо рассказывает мальчик, заметив, что Беверли обратила внимание на доску объявлений, — сестра Майкла. Я познакомлю вас позже, только он немного нервный. Ну, и так ясно, почему.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Их ведь ищут, правда?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Да. Конечно! — кивает он, настраивая сеть. — Недавно в Хоукинс приехал новый помощник шерифа, теперь больше людей занимаются этим.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Она лишь кивает, отходя от дома на несколько шагов, и снова осторожно трет свою ладонь, которая продолжает причинять девочке дискомфорт сильнее, чем днем. Слышится шипение рации, оповещающее хозяина, что кто-то подключился к нужному каналу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Вы его нашли? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Хэндерсон, переглядываясь с Бев, — мы — нет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Где ты сейчас? Его нигде нет, мы с Джейн объездили все, — быстро рассказывает Майкл. — Давайте все встретимся где-нибудь, нужно обсудить это. Он не хотел, чтобы Миссис Байерс обо всем знала, но придется рассказать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Мы идем на каньон.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Наконец, Дастин прячет рацию обратно в рюкзак и, тяжело вздохнув, говорит, что они могут посмотреть еще в одном месте, но там нужно быть осторожными и внимательными, потому что если потерять равновесие или бдительность, пойдя, к примеру, не с тем человеком, можно серьезно пострадать, особенно, если поблизости окажутся какие-нибудь хулиганы, которые захотят оказать тебе в этом помощь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Они на самом деле не опасны, но хотят, чтобы другие считали их такими, — поясняет мальчик, решив, что выразился неправильно и, возможно, напугал ее своим рассказом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Бев хмурит брови, неосознанно вспоминая сумасшедшего Генри с его компанией, который пытался вырезать отцовским ножом свое имя на животе Бена и сломал руку Эдди после того, как Клуб Неудачников задал этим второгодникам хорошую трепку, заставив сбежать с территории, которая с того дня принадлежала только им.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Пойдем, — улыбается Марш, неловко поправляя лямки своего рюкзака, и пытается вспомнить, в каком именно кармане лежит та самая рогатка, которую она так и не вернула владельцу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они проходят несколько метров, после чего Беверли начинает чувствовать дежавю, постепенно убавляя шаг. Ей казалось, что она когда-то была здесь, причем очень часто. Мысль постоянно ускользала, подобно песку между пальцев. Девочка пробежалась взглядом по горизонту, чисто рефлекторно, не надеясь увидеть что-то важное и не замечая, что шла впереди Дастина, словно притянутая магнитом в нужную сторону.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Через несколько мгновений Беверли резко замирает. Крик застревает в ее горле, когда девочка в ужасе прикрывает рот руками, готовая закричать в любую секунду. Честно говоря, она не думает о том, что вызвало в ней такие чувства: человек или местность, увидев которую, Беверли стало невероятно страшно. Мальчик останавливается почти в одно время с ней, не понимая, что произошло, и быстро нагоняет Марш, но не успевает ничего спросить, так как она пронзительно вскрикивает:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Кто-то только что сорвался в воду оттуда! — сбрасывает рюкзак с плеч на землю и бежит вперед, лишь на мгновение обернувшись к Дастину: — там секунду назад был человек, я клянусь тебе!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Дастин резко подхватывает чужой рюкзак, закидывая его на плечо, бежит следом. Он лишь надеется, что ничего ужасного не произошло. Может, этот человек просто ищет адреналин, прыгая с этого ужасного каньона в воду.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Уилл резко выныривает из воды, заходясь в судорожном кашле и выплевывая жидкость. Первые несколько мгновений он абсолютно ничего не видит, всерьез испугавшись, что как-то неправильно упал, потеряв зрение. О слухе почему-то совсем не думает: его качает из стороны в сторону, вода невероятно ледяная, заставляющая его зубы стучать друг о друга, а в ушах стоит дикий звон. Мальчик оглядывается вокруг, стараясь держаться на поверхности, не идти ко дну.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Ему удалось избежать того жуткого Клоуна?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Уилл не видит никого рядом с собой, но слышит чужие крики, словно через вату, и вскидывает голову вверх: несколько человек быстро мельтешат туда-сюда по каньону, вероятно пытаясь найти подходящее место для спуска, чтобы помочь ему вылезти из этой мрачной воды — уже довольно поздно для солнечных лучей, благодаря которым она становилась более прозрачной и яркой, чем сейчас. Мальчик неуклюже барахтается в ней, стуча зубами.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Наверху происходит настоящий Ад: все кричат, пытаясь заглушить друг друга и бегают, споря, стоит ли звонить в полицию. То, что Уилл жив — самое главное счастье, но вместе с ним чаще всего приходят и новые проблемы. Все дети готовы без раздумий прыгнуть вниз, чтобы помочь ему. А у некоторых, таких, как Беверли Марш, есть непобедимый опыт в прыжках в воду с такой высоты: подойдя немного ближе к озеру, девочка не только чувствует невероятную боль, пронзающую ее ладонь, но и понимает нечто очень важное и ужасающее, в шоке отступая на несколько шагов назад и оседая вниз. Рядом с ней практически мгновенно оказывается Дастин, обеспокоенно помогая подняться на ноги. Перед ними, словно молнией, проносятся два силуэта, один из которых Бев распознает моментально.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Это Ричи Тозиер. Балабол, помойная яма или просто мальчик с тысячами разных голосов. Он пробегает мимо, ища взглядом место, где вынырнул его друг. Затем хватает за запястье Джейн, останавливая, когда девочка оказывается непозволительно близко к краю обрыва, крича:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я сейчас вытащу тебя, подожди еще немного!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Спустя несколько секунд Уилл начинает парить в воздухе, поднимаясь вверх, и старается не кричать, потому что понимает, что почему-то подниматься на каньон с помощью сверхспособностей Джейн было страшнее, чем убегать от клоуна в Изнанке, сорвавшись вниз, на самое дно. Пока на мальчика накидывают порядка пяти одеял, пытаясь согреть, он думает о том, как быстро наступила ночь, ведь он только оказался в воде. Эл под обеспокоенный взгляд Майка привычным жестом стирает кровь со своего лица и обнимает Байерса за шею, начиная плакать. Девочка говорит, что очень испугалась, когда поняла, что он действительно исчез, а Уилл неловко обнимает ее в ответ, посылая в сторону Уилера взгляд человека, который не знает, что ему делать и просит помощи.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Дастину приходится поднимать каждого подростка на ноги.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ее зовут Беверли Марш, — говорит он после, знакомя девочку со своими друзьями, — она помогла мне найти Уилла.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они благодарят за помощь, с любопытством смотря на нее какое-то время и собираясь представиться тоже. Бев внимательно смотрит на не Ричи, понимая, что хоть мальчик и похож на него, как две капли воды, все же не является им. Несмотря на то, что Марш не имела привычки постоянно пялиться на Тозиера, она замечает, что у него было больше веснушек на лице, чем девочка видит сейчас. Да, сейчас он выглядит не так. Бев отводит от Майкла взгляд, замечая, что девочке, которая стоит рядом с ним, становится от этого не комфортно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Ричи Тозиер никогда не говорил, что у него есть брат-близнец, который живет в другом городе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Тишина продолжается до тех пор, пока Байерс не прерывает неловкость:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— У кого-нибудь есть с собой лист бумаги и ручка? Свой рюкзак я оставил в гостиной.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они сразу же начинают двигаться, словно размороженные, ища свои рюкзаки. Обычно мальчик рисует то, что ему «говорит» или показывает Другая Сторона. Бев не особо понимает, что происходит, но тоже проверяет карманы, невероятно неловко забрав свои вещи у Дастина, который лишь улыбается ей, а потом передает карандаш другу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Мне нужен лишь клочок бумаги, я не собираюсь рисовать карту города, — смеется он, наблюдая за остальными.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчик тратит на рисунок несколько минут и, разворачивая его к друзьям, проговаривает:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Он предлагал мне взлететь и...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Беверли вскрикивает, отступая на шаг. На бумаге изображено жуткое лицо рыжеволосого Клоуна с сумасшедшей улыбкой. В голове проносятся тысячи воспоминаний о нем за то время, пока девочка не вырывает листок из чужих рук, и бросает его на землю. Дети с не скрытым удивлением и непониманием наблюдают, как она дрожащим движением вытряхивает весь свой рюкзак, поднимает коробок спичек с земли, чтобы затем сжечь рисунок. Беверли побоялась кидать его в воду или рвать на мелкие-мелкие кусочки, хотя очень хотела сделать это.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Нечто подобное уже случалось несколько раз, подтверждая, что это Существо может сожрать тебя даже через фотографию или старую открытку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Что ему мешает сделать это через свой портрет, нарисованный руками подростка?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Листок горит, и никто не нарушает тишину до тех пор, пока из него на доносится леденящий душу, квакающий смех: они вздрагивают, кто-то тихо вскрикивает, Бев бросает почти сгоревший клочок, нервно вытирая руки об свои шорты, и вскакивает на ноги.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Оно… — голос немного оседает, становясь тише, — Оно пожирает детей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Уильям Байерс уверен на тысячу процентов, что коснулся самого дна своими кедами несколько минут назад, перед тем, как всплыть на поверхность.</p>
<p>
  <strong>...Продолжение следует</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Максин (не) доходит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Билли Харгроув никогда не был хорошим старшим братом, но, несмотря на это, талантливо играл данную роль, забирая сводную сестру на своей машине ровно в назначенное время, чтобы на радость родителям вместе вернуться домой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Со временем его отношения с девчонкой потеряли тот агрессивный настрой, что был первое время, получив отметку взаимного отрицания существования друг друга, но только до тех пор, пока другого не требовала ситуация. Они даже в какой-то степени искали компромиссы, чтобы не портить жизнь друг другу, раз уж теперь считаются родственниками и вынуждены жить на одной территории.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Но в один вечер все пошло под откос: терпеливо ожидая Максин на заранее оговоренном месте, Билли даже пребывает в положительном расположении духа, предвкушая выходные, которые проведет без нее. Однако, проходит сперва десять минут, затем полчаса — а девчонка так и не появляется в его поле зрения, раздражая своими длинными рыжими волосами и скейтбордом, переклеенным скотчем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Парень с трудом сдерживает раздражение, появившееся в его душе, ведь приехал даже на десять минут позже, чем обычно, дав «любимой» сестричке больше времени на прогулки с друзьями.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Билли снова смотрит на часы на своем запястье, понимая, что время истекает: скоро они должны быть дома, причем вместе, а Макс до сих пор не соизволила почтить его своим присутствием. Он понимает, что не может приехать домой без нее, раздраженно выкручивая руль в сторону и отправляясь на поиски. Парню что-то подсказывает, что дома Мэйфилд также отсутствует.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он проверяет все известные места, в которых, по его данным, бывает сестра и ни в одном не обнаруживает ее, даже в какой-то степени начиная беспокоиться. Только не до конца понимает, за кого — за себя, потому что все-таки снова потерял ту, за кого отвечает перед отцом, или за Максин — в городе творится черти что, ведь пропавшего ребенка до сих пор не нашли, как и того, кто может быть причастен к ее исчезновению.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Билли замечает неподалеку знакомую машину, быстро останавливая ее: другого выбора у парня все равно уже нет — возвращаться домой, чтобы проверить, там ли девчонка, слишком поздно. Осталось проверить последнее место, адрес которого до сих пор является для него неизвестным. Водитель поднимает стекло, вопросительно выгибая бровь, и доброжелательный настрой покидает блондина — теперь ему хочется врезать по этому лицу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Чего тебе, Харгроув? — недоверчиво спрашивает Стив, — говори быстрее, у меня мало времени.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Тебе за услуги няни не платят? — замечая в чужом салоне спящего мальчика, уточняет Билли. — Но не важно. Мне нужен адрес того пацана с банданой на голове, а ты, вероятно, можешь его дать, раз уж свой в их компашке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      В ответ на услышанное парень молча поднимает стекло назад, надевая черные солнцезащитные очки, которые по привычке снял с лица, чтобы поговорить. Прошло уже столько времени, что он совсем перестал чувствовать себя неуютно, когда кто-то в очередной раз называет его няней или частью компании школьников. Стив берет на себя ответственность за жизни шестерых подростков, непосредственно связанных с мистикой Другой Стороны и не знающих слова «Стоп» — у него есть дела по важнее, чем беспокойство о чьем-то мнении о себе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Эта дрянная девчонка снова шляется неизвестно где, я подозреваю, что она у него. Она, черт возьми, моя младшая сестра! Не заставляй меня выбивать информа…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я отвезу Дастина и проверю сам, — проигнорировав собеседника, выплевывает он, после взглянув на соседнее сидение, чтобы убедиться, что сон мальчика остался не потревожен, — а ты проверь дома, возможно, Макс уже давно вернулась.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Не дожидаясь ответной реакции, Стив заводит машину, продолжая путь. Он раздраженно сжимает руль руками, борясь со злостью: сейчас парень не может позволить себе драку, принимая во внимание как своего пассажира, так и всю ситуацию в целом, однако, контролировать появление вспышки негатива все равно не может.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Но у него хорошо получается следить за подростками, таскаясь с деревянной битой, в которую забиты железные гвозди. Приехав по просьбе Дастина в библиотеку, Стив не ожидал увидеть его настолько уставшим, будто мальчик провел за книгами не одну ночь. Но благодаря этому, Харрингтон понял, что что-то снова происходит — так как сейчас летние каникулы, Дастин точно пришел туда не учиться, а искать какую-нибудь информацию, как всегда прикрываясь своей любознательностью.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Лукас уехал несколько дней назад, — подает голос мальчик, до этого притворяющийся спящим. — А ты молодец, чувак.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Стив понимает, что что-то определенно не так, но не отвлекается от дороги, поворачивая в нужный переулок.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ты давно Максин видел? С собой не возьму, даже не проси, — скрывая беспокойство, проговаривает он, понимая, что теперь все будут волноваться за нее и точно отправятся на поиски, подвергая себя опасности, — ложись спать сразу же, как только окажешься в своей комнате и чтобы я тебя до утра не видел, понял? Кошку покормить не забудь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> — Недавно Макс сказала, что Билли ее убьет, если она опоздает, а потом ушла, — рассказывает мальчик, сгребая свои книги с сидения, когда машина останавливается около двери его дома. — Впервые видел его таким, но, вероятно, она уже дома. Сам ведь знаешь, что Максин может за себя постоять.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Стивен дожидается, когда мальчик скроется за дверью своего дома, и только после этого продолжает путь. Он едет медленно, чтобы в случае чего не проехать мимо девочки, которую может быть плохо видно даже с включенными фарами.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Парень нервно стучит пальцами по кольцу руля, беспокоясь: каждый подросток, за которым он неосознанно присматривает, не соблюдает комендантский час, введенный в городе не ради шутки. Стив знает об исчезновении маленькой Холли, наравне с остальными людьми расклеивал объявления с ее фотографией по Хокиунсу и участвовал в патруле вместе с специальным отрядом неравнодушных соседей. Так себе помощь, но это лучше, чем игнорирование ситуации. В такие моменты все люди должны помогать друг другу, даже несмотря на то, что полиция работает — ее существование не говорит о том, что жители города не должны искать шестилетнего ребенка сами.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Стив не так приближен к Изнанке, как та же Джейн Хоппер, но тоже чувствует что-то такое, что было с ним одним целым некоторое время назад, до закрытия Портала. Но это «что-то» до сих пор набирает силу и не показывается на глаза, предпочитая утаскивать или заманивать детей, которые остаются одни. Каждый ребенок, что пропал в их городе или в соседнем, был в это время один. По крайней мере, так говорит полиция. Парень внезапно понимает, как бредово звучат его мысли, отправляет их как можно глубже в свое подсознание и думает, что его воображение разыгралось слишком сильно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он объезжает все любимые места Максин, включая баскетбольную площадку, где девочка иногда играла против Лукаса и учила других подростков кататься на скейте. Город выглядит необычайно мрачным и тихим, словно все жители покинули его, на дороге попадаются редкие автомобили, которые сразу же тают в слепом тумане. Стив даже слегка напрягается, удивляясь тому, как не заметил, в каких условиях оказался. Он сбавляет скорость, чтобы случайно не сбить какое-нибудь дикое животное, внезапно выскочившее на дорогу из леса. Мельком думает, что нужно бы проверить и его, потому что именно в лесу находится «Замок Байерса», в который остальные бегают так часто и даже рассказали ему об этом тайном Штабе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Стив понимает, что у его действий отсутствует логика, а потому все выглядит довольно глупо, учитывая, что Дастин видел девочку последний и утверждает, что она отправилась к Билли, но парень все равно продумывает свои действия и ищет место, куда можно поставить машину.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      До Билли Макс так и не дошла.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он паркует автомобиль около леса, достает из багажника фонарь, щелкая включателем несколько раз, чтобы убедиться в его работоспособности. Затем быстро скрывает машину среди деревьев и веток, на ходу отправляет пару сообщений с извинениями на номер той, с кем должен был пойти на свидание этим вечером и скрывается в лесу. Стиву откровенно не нравится данный расклад дел и ситуация в городе, он начинает ощущать — еще немного и беспокойство за Макс накроет его с головой. В соседнем городе исчезли почти все дети от шести до одиннадцати лет, никто не знает, кто может быть причастен к этому.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      За этими мыслями парень не замечает, как оказывается на месте, но успевает как следует замахнуться своей битой на человека, внезапно появившегося за его спиной.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Да что ты шуганый такой? — кричит Билли, увернувшись от удара. — Псих.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Не думаю, что ты пришел предупредить, что она дома, поэтому говорю, что тоже не нашел ничего полезного.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я слышал девчачий смех недалеко отсюда, пришел проверить, — раздраженно рассказывает блондин, направляясь вперед, к тому месту, откуда слышал чужой голос.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Харрингтон одаривает собеседника скептическим взглядом, следуя за ним и перехватывая биту удобнее, чтобы в случае чего не уронить ее в самый неподходящий для этого момент. Билли выглядит раздраженным, но свою агрессию на других не изливает, вероятно, также беспокоясь о сестре. Он катается по городу чертов пятый час и не может найти ничего, словно человека с именем Максин Мэйфилд никогда не существовало.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Не знаешь ее смех, да? — Стив задает скорее риторический вопрос, затем ускоряет шаг.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он замечает какую-то высокую тень, промелькнувшую между деревьями вдалеке и переглядывается с блондином, убеждаясь, что мимо него это тоже не ускользнуло. Передвижение тени выглядит так, словно ее хозяин играет с ними, завлекая дальше в лес, но парни не обращают на это внимание — мысль словно уплывает, появившись всего на секунду. Им становится не по себе, когда тень неожиданно теряется, пропадая из поля зрения из-за тумана, которым окутан весь лес. Они оглядываются вокруг себя, пытаясь разобрать что-нибудь, но видят только одну маловажную вещь, на которой даже не заостряют внимание, несмотря на то, что она не свойственна для Хоукинса. Фонари резко перестают работать, как только Билли опускает взгляд с веток деревьев, а Стив начинает думать, что нужно сообщить в полицию о человеке, который привел их сюда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он не издавал ни звука, шустро передвигаясь по территории леса, словно делает это не в первый раз.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Дети умирали от страха, ты знаешь? — внезапно разрывает тишину Харгроув.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Стивен не успевает ничего ответить, переключая свое внимание на медленные шаги, которые слышит недалеко от того места, где стоит. Он быстро направляется туда, через несколько секунд сталкиваясь взглядами с той, кого искал. Девочка выглядит уставшей и слегка напуганой, одежда вся в пыли, листьях и грязи, местами даже порвана, будто зацепилась ей за что-то, в итоге просто оторвав, а волосы запутались так, словно она не один день пробыла в лесу. Стив сразу же кидается к Максин, спрашивая, не ранена ли она и осторожно подхватывает девочку на руки, перед этим отшвырнув биту куда подальше. Бог знает, сколько она здесь блуждала, пытаясь выйти из леса. Максин лишь неуверенно кивает головой на все вопросы, которые услышала, но не произносит и звука.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Билли подходит следом, сразу же повышая на сестру голос:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ты что, дикаркой стать решила?! Ты, блять, ненормальная! В городе детей какой-то психопат на фарш пускает, а она по лесу бегает! Твое счастье, что…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Оставь все это на потом! Ты вообще нормально разговаривать можешь? Только попробуй сделай ей что-то, — вмешивается Харрингтон, прерывая крики. Он понимает, что поговорить с Максин в любом случае нужно, но не сейчас. — Дай ей немного отойти! Посмотри на нее, черт возьми!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Блондин бросает на него такой взгляд, что мог бы превратить его в горку пепла, если бы мог испускать молнии из глаз.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Давай сюда, я отвезу ее домой, — выплевывает Билли, забирая Максин с чужих рук.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они вместе выходят из леса, рассаживаясь по своим автомобилям. Билли сажает девочку на заднее сидение, занимая водительское и закрыв двери, но ехать не спешит. Парень вытаскивает из бардачка влажные салфетки и бутылку воды, не глядя передавая их Мэйфилд.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Хоть немного преврати себя в нормального человека. Твое счастье, что отец и твоя мать остались с ночевкой у Мисс Уэйс. Это нам двоим на руку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Парень ловит себя на мысли, что волновался за девчонку все это время. Он ни в коем случае не считает ее своей родственницей и не хочет иметь с ней ничего общего. Билли безусловно желал, чтобы она просто уехала, испарилась, исчезла из его жизни вместе со своей матерью, чтобы он жил с отцом так, будто бы этого всего никогда не было. Но парень никогда всерьез не желал никому из них смерти, особенно после всего, что произошло рядом с ними. Он внезапно осознает, что никто, даже его ненавистная сводная «сестра» не заслуживает такой смерти, которую получили те дети.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Билли Харгроув не испытывает никакой жалости к тем, кого даже не знает, не тратит время на просмотр утренних новостей по телевизору и просто хочет отдохнуть, сходив на свидание с привлекательной девушкой из его школы. Но что-то заставило парня однажды остановиться посреди гостиной, рядом с новой женой отца, пока та вытирала свои слезы платком, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Именно тогда он впервые после переезда услышал об убийствах, которые начали происходить за пределами Хоукинса.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Обе машины медленно уезжают, сворачивая в сторону жилой территории города. Никто из старшеклассников еще не представляет, что все только начинается, и сколько ужасов их ожидает дальше, даже не вспоминая о двух красных воздушных шарах, которые одиноко раскачивались на ветру, привязанные к скрюченным веткам вековых деревьев.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Туман понемногу рассеивается.<strong>.</strong><strong>.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>...Продолжение следует</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Старшая сестра</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Майкл быстро спускается из своей комнаты вместе с рацией в одной руке, услышав с улицы знакомый голос. В последнее время мальчик всерьез перестал выпускать эту вещь из своих рук, постоянно беспокоясь о своих друзьях. После приступов Уилла начались какие-то странности, исчезновения детей и всеобщая паника в Хоукинсе. Люди не могли поверить, что всегда спокойный и тихий городок стал опасным для их детей. А Майкл, по натуре своей, и учитывая прошлый опыт, невольно начинал во всем видеть что-то подозрительное и опасное, на что раньше попросту не обращал никакого внимания. Казалось, будто нечто опасное стало на несколько шагов ближе к ним, выжидая подходящего момента для своего нападения.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      То, что Джейн должна была ходить на дополнительные занятия в школу, добавляло мальчику еще больше беспокойства, ведь он не мог находиться рядом, чтобы быть уверенным в ее безопасности. Конечно, любой человек, знающий всю правду о возлюбленной Майка, посмеялся бы над ним из-за этого, но не волноваться за нее он просто не мог. Не важно, есть у девочки какие-то сверхспособности или нет — Майкл просто хотел, чтобы она была в безопасности и не исчезала на неограниченное количество времени неизвестно куда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Та девочка — Беверли Марш, успела рассказать катастрофически мало о том, с чем они теперь имеют дело, но обещала продолжить разговор позже, вечером, предупредив лишь, что дети не должны бороться с Этим в одиночестве. Слова о том, что нужно держаться как можно дальше от сливов в канализацию и водостоков до сих пор продолжали крутиться в голове Майка и не давали покоя.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Если этот мужчина в костюме клоуна убивает детей, то как ему в этом помогает все, что Марш назвала особенно опасным?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Если бы он не столкнулся с существами Изнанки, то никогда бы не поверил, что существует тот, кто знает все страхи своей жертвы и засыпает на несколько лет в своем логове после того, как сожрет почти всех детей в городе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Уилер неожиданно начал сомневаться в том, что этот мужчина является обычным человеком.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Беверли определенно знает, с чем имеет дело, возможно, даже имеет опыт борьбы с Клоуном. Ее испуг и секундную панику заметили все, понимая, что теперь они будут разбираться со всем этим вместе, как одна команда. При других обстоятельствах подростки бы дождались возвращения Лукаса и Максин, чтобы честно решить, будет ли новенькая одной из них, но, пробыв вместе на каньоне с внезапно ожившим портретом человека, по вине которого Уилл мог разбиться насмерть о поверхность воды, они поняли, что в этот раз никакое голосование не требуется.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      "Беверли превосходно быстро возвращает контроль над собой, начиная действовать, несмотря на страх, который виден в ее глазах", — озвучил Дастин после всего, собираясь зарекомендовать девочку друзьям, пока та неожиданно достала пачку сигарет из кармана своих шорт, нервно поджигая одну. Она встала так, что дым уходил в противоположную сторону от компании подростков, стараясь успокоить себя настолько, насколько это возможно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Затем Марш была вынуждена отправиться домой как можно скорее, опоздав домой на целых два часа и встретив свою разгневанную и напуганную тетю по пути с каньона, но успела предупредить их о том, что позже должна рассказать кое-что еще, потому что ничего не понимает и тоже хочет получить ответы. Они знают слишком мало, а девочка боится не само Существо, а то, что останется одна, в итоге с треском проиграв.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Майк останавливается в дверном проеме, прислонившись плечом, но о своем присутствии не оповещает, пока тихо наблюдая.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      За какие-то две-три минуты Нэнси уже успела припарковать свою машину и выйти из нее, начиная разговаривать с матерью. Майк чувствует, что действительно очень сильно соскучился по своей сестре, не видя ее некоторое время, и теперь немного успокоился, наблюдая за ней. Девушка всегда интересовалась им больше, чем родители, поддерживая и помогая во всем, несмотря на их разницу в возрасте и вытекающие из этого недопонимания. Поэтому, когда Нэнси поступила в университет в другом штате, мальчик ощутил смешанные чувства, каждое из которых противоречили друг другу. Он был счастлив, что девушка наконец достигла того, ради чего училась, не покладая рук, но без нее дом казался пустым.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Майк отмечает, что она приехала не одна, а с незнакомым ему мужчиной, который теперь вытаскивает вещи из багажника, не забыв перед этим поздороваться с Карен, и неожиданно для себя мальчик недовольно хмурится.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Тот самый ненаглядный Нэнс, о котором мама рассказала ему на днях, разговаривая с заминками так, будто пытается объяснить маленькому ребенку что-то, о чем ему пока рано знать? Майкл окидывает мужчину взглядом с ног до головы, посчитав, что он выглядит вполне адекватным, хоть и определенно старше Нэнси лет на пять-семь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Вероятно, это он.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Карен сбивчиво рассказывает Нэнси все снова, упоминая прогнозы полицейских, но в итоге в очередной раз начинает рыдать, обняв дочь. Вся присущая ей холодность и серьезность уходят на второй план, показывая настоящие эмоции матери, чей ребенок пропал без вести из собственного дома. Нэнси что-то быстро шепчет тому мужчине, уводя Карен в дом, а Майк молча уступает им дорогу, направляясь к машине.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчик давно понял, что никакие слова не успокоят ее, как бы он не старался убедить мать, что Холли в порядке и скоро вернется домой. Она успокоится только тогда, когда сможет обнять младшую дочь точно так же, как обняла старшую несколько секунд назад, только в другой раз это будут слезы счастья, а не страха и безысходности.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Давай я сам, парень: они тяжелые, поверь мне, — поговаривает незнакомец, когда Майк поднимает чемодан сестры, собираясь занести его в дом. — Меня зовут Шейн.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Уилер бросает на него немного недовольный взгляд, когда слышит предупреждение о весе выбранного им чемодана, но обратно его не опускает, поднимаясь по лестнице.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Майкл, — представляется мальчик. — Мне семнадцать, я могу занести вещи своей сестры в дом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мужчина лишь согласно кивает, улыбнувшись. Если парень хочет помочь — пусть помогает. Это хорошее качество для мужчины: не предлагать помощь, а молча оказывать ее. Спустя некоторое время наблюдений за тем, как подросток шустро ходит от дома до машины и обратно, Шейн понимает, что, возможно, он делает это, чтобы отвлечься от всего, что происходит в его семье после исчезновения сестры. Уолш не поднимает эту тему, молча перенося вещи в нужную комнату, несмотря на то, что хочет спросить, где в городе находится полицейский участок.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Работая главным шерифом в соседнем городке, он уже имеет опыт в поисках пропавших людей, но в данный момент находится в отпуске. Перебравшись подальше от места своей предыдущей работы, мужчина не планировал занимать похожую должность, желая начать жизнь с чистого листа, словно совсем новый, другой человек с забытым прошлым, не имеющий ничего общего с тем другим Шейном Уолшем, которым являлся всю свою жизнь. Но прошлое берет свое, и от него нереально убежать, как бы человек не старался. Получив шанс на нормальную жизнь, мужчина принял решение воспользоваться им сполна и за себя, и за других. Но, став нормальной, жизнь не стала безопаснее, она по-прежнему требует корректировок и контроля, закона, как это всегда было.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они с Майклом возвращаются в дом, когда Карен уже берет себя в руки, начиная вести себя так, как обычно. Она вместе с Нэнси готовит чай, усаживая всех за стол и начиная вести какую-то легкую беседу о работе и учебе, словно пытается сделать вид, что все в порядке, по-старому. Но каждый человек, сидящий за этим столом или видящий кого-то из семьи Уилер на улице, понимает, что все это — лишь искусная фальшь, которая скрывает истинную картину вещей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Оказывается, что Шейн — действительно тот человек, о котором говорила Нэнси. Они познакомились практически сразу, как девушка переехала в другой штат, а на данный момент состоят в романтических отношениях.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      «Как Майк с Джейн» — зачем-то дополняет Нэнс, прекрасно зная, как предвзято мама относится к дочери Хоппера, с которой Майкл официально встречается с десятого класса. Женщина благополучно упускает тот момент, что с недавних пор девочка является дочерью ее подруги, которая наконец вышла замуж за мужчину, которого принимали за ее супруга уже давно, если не всегда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Майклу приходится вмешиваться в разговор, чтобы переключить его на другую тему, что проходит вполне удачно, открывая тайну знакомства сестры и Шерифа города, в котором она теперь учится и живет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они познакомились волей случая, когда одногруппник Нэнси загремел в больницу после нападения серийного маньяка. К счастью, парень отделался лишь переломом обеих рук и ног, оставшись в живых, что и привело к нему Шейна, который разгребал это дело за своим предшественником, сбежавшим в другой город от греха подальше. Девушка просто случайно врезалась в Шейна, выбив из чужих рук стаканчик кофе, а потом чувствовала себя очень неловко, но все же встретилась с мужчиной снова в палате того, к кому спешила от всей группы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Уолш прекрасно поддерживает диалог, разговаривая с женщиной и шутя какие-то полицейские или военные шутки о вызовах, пока Нэнси старается незаметно сигналить брату глазами, надеясь, что тот ее поймет. Девушка не имеет возможности прямо спросить о том, о чем догадывается с самой первой минуты, как получила звонок от отца, который оповестил об исчезновении Холли, но хочет получить хоть что-то конкретное.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      В этот раз Нэнси уверена, что подобное происходит не просто так, это исчезновение уже не совпадение, и она не намерена оставить все, как есть. В первый раз она сама была ребенком и не могла ничего поделать, даже являясь старшей. Но в данный момент Нэнси имеет возможность докопаться до той самой правды, на которую родители закрыли глаза несколько лет назад, будучи убитые горем, и не остановится не перед чем, пока не найдет свою сестру и того, кто стащил ее.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Майкл вызывается помочь сестре на кухне, поймав ее взгляд. Когда он поднимается из-за стола, аккуратно беря посуду в руки, в поведении Карен не появляется та нервная паника, с которой они жили все это время: женщина спокойна и весела, по ней становится заметно, что компания нового возлюбленного дочери ей нравится. Первоначальное недоверие из-за их разницы в возрасте постепенно сходит на «нет», с каждым разом убеждая старшую Уиллер в его честности, и добрых намерениях по отношению к ее дочери.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчик закрывает за собой дверь на кухню, тихонечко ступая за Нэнси, и сгружает посуду в раковину, когда до него доносится тихий шепот:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Это как-то связанно с Другой Стороной, верно?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Нэнси не отводит взгляда от посуды, включая воду, и терпеливо ждет ответа, чувствуя, как брат колеблется, чуть не уронив полотенце на пол, тихо шикнув в пустоту за эту неловкость.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я-я не совсем уверен в этом, Нэнс, — наконец говорит он, принимая чистую тарелку и начиная вытирать воду полотенцем. — Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты немножко помогла нам, ладно?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Девушка лишь кивает, не желая прерывать его речь, раз контакт наконец установился. Она и представить себе не могла, что ситуация может когда-то вновь повториться, уезжая в другой штат на учебу, не догадывалась, какая причина вернет ее домой, а теперь чувствует себя практически беспомощной, слушая младшего брата.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Просто отвлеки ее немного, — просит он. — Отвлеки. Я не смогу ничего сделать, пока мама контролирует и опекает меня так, как никогда в жизни… — под конец речи голос Майка становится еще тише, чем прежде, показывая то, что сейчас он не был уверен в том, о чем изначально планировал говорить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчик понимает, что только Нэнси может рассказать ему всю правду, но не может начать говорить об этом, не желая причинять ей боль, открывая старые раны. Девушка внезапно показалась ему очень хрупкой и маленькой, пока медленно мыла посуду рядом с ним, вероятно чувствуя, что брат еще не закончил говорить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Если это как-то связанно с Холли или с тобой — говори, — мягко просит она, решив, что сможет немного подтолкнуть Майка к нужному ему разговору. — Я не должна была оставлять вас одних. Если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты можешь всегда сказать мне об этом. — последняя фраза, чересчур похожая на мамину, заставляет их усмехнуться и разряжает напряженную обстановку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, расскажи мне о Ричарде, — наконец говорит Майкл. — Расскажи мне все, что знаешь о нем.</p>
<p>
  <strong>...Продолжение следует</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Три минус один</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Нэнси сидит за столом, предпочитая мягкий ковер дивану, и старательно рисует в своем альбоме. Девочка впервые осталась дома одна и очень гордилась тем, что такая смелая и взрослая, в отличии от своих младших братьев, которые, радостно размахивая руками, ушли с мамой в магазин. Нэнси училась в первом классе, стараясь получать только хорошие оценки, чтобы мама разрешала ей приглашать подруг в гости, ведь вместе играть намного веселее. Но сегодня, как и всю последнюю неделю, к девочке никого не пускали и часто ругали, когда она снимала со своего лица больничную белую маску. Однако, несмотря на это, Нэнси нисколько не чувствовала скуку, с радостью оставаясь дома.</p><p> </p><p>      Наконец настала долгожданная тишина, вольная от детских криков и громкого топанья их ног. Когда мама сказала, что скоро у нее появятся младшие братья или сестры, девочка была невероятно рада, с нетерпением ожидая, когда сможет играть с ними, а не только с Барбарой и девочками, живущими по соседству, которые нередко ломают ее кукол. Не то, чтобы Нэнси не любила своих друзей. Она всех их любила, в особенности Барбару. Просто тогда они смогут играть вместе не только на улице и в школе, не нужно будет спрашивать у мамы разрешение, чтобы пригласить их домой, ведь ее младшие братья или сестры будут жить с ней в одном доме. Также они не будут ломать ее кукол, ведь, по словам мамы, игрушки станут общими.</p><p> </p><p>      А кто ломает собственные игрушки? Только Стивен, который делает это ради того, чтобы получить новые. Это секрет, о котором никто не должен знать.</p><p> </p><p>      Но ожидания координально отличались от реальности, приводя Нэнси в ужас. То, что первое время мальчики были невероятно крикливыми и маленькими, напоминая ей кукол своими размерами, она пережила. Хотя изначально все это казалось настоящей катастрофой, заставляло биться в истериках и просить маму вернуть детей туда, где она их взяла.</p><p> </p><p>      Со временем Ричи и Майк подросли, научились вылезать из своей кроватки и разговаривать, но не стали играть с Нэнси так часто, как она хотела, предпочитая в основном баловаться вместе, выводя старшую сестру из себя, а потом плакать, обвиняя ее во всех грехах человечества. Честно говоря, девочка не знает, может ли она со всей уверенностью сказать, что любит их, но сейчас, когда осталась одна дома, ей становится немного не по себе. Совсем капельку, но Нэнси не стыдно за это, ведь взрослые иногда тоже чего-то боятся.</p><p> </p><p>      Обычно мальчики постоянно бегают по дому, слыша предупреждения мамы лишь в пол уха, учитывая, что у них их четыре на двоих, но сейчас в доме стоит полнейшая тишина, нарушаемая лишь дыханием Нэнси. Она старается отвлечься, возвращая все внимание своему альбому. Ищет нужный ей карандаш среди тех, что разбросаны вокруг. Она недовольно цокает, когда понимает, что не может найти любимый карандаш, аккуратно опускает на ковер тот, что держит в руке, а затем берет другой, оттенок которого хотя бы немного напоминает нужный.</p><p> </p><p>      Нэнси бы до возвращения мамы и братьев просидела на полу, рисуя, если бы не шорох из соседней комнаты, который улавливает детский слух. Она невольно напрягается, вспоминая, как Ричи с полными глазами слез прибежал в её комнату ночью, забавно залезая на кровать, и со всей серьезностью, на которую способен трехлетний малыш утверждал, что под его кроватью поселился очень страшный монстр.</p><p> </p><p>      Мальчик довольно часто на полном серьезе говорил такие странные вещи, нередко начиная плакать, но родители, которые были взрослыми и знали больше, утверждали, что никаких монстров не существует, и он в безопасности. Первое время Ричард был единственным, кто постоянно говорил о монстре, что ходит за ним повсюду и спит под его кроватью, но со временем к нему присоединился и Майк, говоря, что чудовище хочет забрать брата, а его подвесить на люстре.</p><p> </p><p>      Родители не относились к этому серьезно, постоянно ругая мальчиков и ставя по разным углам по несколько раз в день. Карен знала, что детская фантазия являет множество несуществующих в мире вещей и историй, но не понимала, откуда они могли нахвататься настолько ужасных вещей. Нэнси первое время тоже было страшно, ведь Ричи говорил так искренне и напугано, иногда прячась в ее объятьях. Однако, папа говорил, что она уже взрослая девочка, которая должна показывать младшим хороший пример, а не трястись, как маленький зайка, ведь это всего лишь детские фантазии.</p><p> </p><p>      Но сейчас Нэнси начала сомневаться в том, что братья все выдумали, заметив, что большая часть цветных карандашей попросту пропала, хотя до этого определенно была здесь, около нее. Аккуратно поднимаясь на ноги, девочка смело направилась в комнату, из которой пять минут назад слышала какие-то звуки. Она решила, что раз является единственной, кто может проверить комнату, то обязательно сделает это.</p><p> </p><p>      Как-то раз какой-то соседский мальчишка разбил Майклу нос, потому что тот сказал, что дает игрушки только своему брату и сестре, если они попросят. На деле Ричард мог взять их, когда пожелает, а затем бросить где-нибудь дома, потеряв. Выйти во двор Нэнси заставил громкий плач и крики, но, как оказалось, самое страшное ожидало ее потом: практически все было залито кровью, а братья сидели на траве, в ужасе вопя и размахивая руками. Было не ясно, кому принадлежит кровь, но Нэнси очень сильно разозлилась на хулигана и прокусила его руку, вместо того, чтобы драться руками. Он кричал громче, в итоге обходя всю семью стороной, но Нэнси это не беспокоило.</p><p> </p><p>      Она бы в любой момент могла дать ему сдачи снова, если бы мальчик надумал обидеть ее братьев, которые были еще малышами, в отличии от него.</p><p> </p><p>      Потом она подняла мальчиков на ноги, поцеловала в лбы, как делает мама, чтобы успокоить и запретила Майклу запрокидывать голову назад. На удивление, мама не хвалила ее за это, причитая, что настоящие девочки не кусают других людей, а зовут старших, если оказались в опасности. Но дело было в том, что взрослые не помогли Ричи и Майку, пока она не вышла во двор, а прибежали только когда они заходили домой.</p><p> </p><p>      Именно поэтому Нэнси медленно открывает дверь в комнату, из которой даже на расстоянии слышатся какие-то странные звуки. Она осторожно заглядывает в помещение, невольно держась за свои косы и заметив, что звуки прекратились после ее прихода. Нэнси осторожно включила лампу, несмотря на то, что ей казалось, будто в темноте действительно прячется какое-то чудовище, которое может откусить ее руку в любой момент. Но со светом ничего странного не бросалось в глаза, все выглядело, как обычно, поэтому девочка прыжками добралась в середину комнаты и посмотрела вокруг, в надежде заметить что-нибудь новое.</p><p> </p><p>      Однако, вместо этого, до нее долетел звук открывающейся входной двери, отвлекая и оповещая о возвращении братьев и мамы. Девочка шустро поднялась по лестнице, выходя из комнаты, в которую мать не разрешает никому заходить из-за небольшого колодца, и захлопнула за собой дверь. Когда Нэнси шла в гостиную на голоса, она не подозревала, что Чудовище с миллионами маленьких дергающихся глаз, покрывающими все его тело, тихо наблюдало за ней все это время, выглядывая из-под съехавшего люка в подвале.</p><p> </p><p>      Она столкнулась с братьями на входе в гостиную, удивляясь, что успела по ним соскучиться. Пройдет примерно час, когда они снова начнут звать ее по имени тысячу раз подряд, не отвечая, что им нужно.</p><p> </p><p>— Нэнс, смотри, какого классного солдатика мне мама купила!</p><p> </p><p>— Это мой солдатик, Ричи!</p><p> </p><p>— Нет! Он мой!</p><p> </p><p>      Нэнси аккуратно взяла их за руки и повела к дивану, время от времени серьезно кивая и поддакивая. Мальчики шумно плюхнулись на диван, по обе стороны от сестры, без остановки перебивая друг друга и рассказывая, как сходили в магазин, встретив Уилла, который перепутал их имена. Девочка тяжело вздыхает, пытаясь уловить главную суть рассказа и при этом услышать каждого, не упустив ни детали. Майкл громко вскрикивает прямо около ее уха, оглушая, когда Ричи умудряется пихнуть его, не задев Нэнси, которая от неожиданности тоже кричит. Ричард в ответ смеется смехом сумасшедшего ученого, который научился повторять, посмотрев мультфильм всего раз. Она шутливо отпихивает братьев от себя подальше, чтобы затем сказать, что те не должны причинять друг другу боль. Спустя несколько мгновений они возвращаются на свои места, вцепившись в Нэнси всеми четырьмя руками и положив головы на ее плечи.</p><p> </p><p>— Возьмите свой карандаш, мадам! — неожиданно в ее руке появляется тот самый карандаш, который потерялся, а Ричард при этом мило улыбается, забавно щуря глаза словно от солнца, смотря на нее: — Я нашел его во дворе специально для тебя.</p><p> </p><p>      Он не задумываясь врет, даже не замечая этого. На самом деле карандаш одиноко выкатился из-под его кровати, когда мальчик быстро пробегал мимо, боясь, что Монстр схватит его за ноги.</p><p> </p><p>— У него сломался носик, — следом оповещает Майк, скидывая тапочки на пол и поднимая ноги на диван, чтобы затем накрыть всех одеялом.</p><p> </p><p>— Это твой носик сломался, Майки! — Ричи резко протянулся через Нэнси к брату, начиная его щекотать.</p><p> </p><p>      В это время Карен уже вовсю хозяйничала на кухне, слушая какую-то популярную песню по радио, и не догадывалась, что с сегодняшнего дня у нее станет на одного ребенка меньше. Приготовив обед, женщина устало повесила фартук на крючок рядом с плитой, взглянув на часы. Было уже десять часов дня, Тэд обещал вернуться с работы в восемь, специально отправившись на ночную смену раньше. Карен за все годы супружеской жизни давно привыкла к подобному и совсем не расстраивалась, несмотря на то, что все дети и дом оставались на ее молодых плечах. Но вопреки мнению, которому придерживалась ее мать, зная, что дочь вышла замуж отнюдь не по большой и невероятной любви, Карен души не чаяла в своих детях, хотя первое время не могла и представить себе подобного, родив первого ребенка только потому, что так требовали нормы общества.</p><p> </p><p>      Она быстро расставила посуду на столе, решив, что Тэд может скоро прийти, а если нет, то поесть в гордом одиночестве после работы. Конечно же, мужчина бы не остался здесь один. Карен все равно придет на кухню вместе с ним, составив ему компанию и обсудив какие-нибудь новости и то, как прошел их день. Он опоздал на целых два часа, заставив ее ждать безрезультатно, поэтому Уилер не хотела, чтобы дети также ждали его для совместного ужина. Это не вписывалось в идеалы Карен, которая всегда хотела, чтобы вся ее семья присутствовала во время приемов пищи, как это было раньше, до замужества.</p><p> </p><p>— Идите кушать, дети! — выглянув с кухни, прокричала женщина, слыша работающий телевизор из гостиной.</p><p> </p><p>      Карен сразу же услышала чужие шаги, оповещающие, что кто-то из них идет в кухню, но только спустя три минуты в гостиной выключился телевизор, затем послышался шум — кто-то из мальчиков спрыгнул с дивана на пол вместо того, чтобы осторожно спуститься на ноги. Женщина первые мгновения насторожилась, будучи уверенной, что точно слышала те шаги, но решила, что просто переутомилась.</p><p> </p><p>      Первой пришла Нэнси, заботливо поцеловав ее в щеку. Карен машинально поправила волосы дочери, затем нежно погладив девочку по голове. Сейчас она была слишком уставшей, чтобы в очередной раз читать лекцию о том, что нельзя ходить с растрепанными волосами, даже когда ты дома, решив просто привести их в порядок. Нэнси была прекрасной дочерью, но никак не могла понять, что некоторые вещи, которые она любит, не должны нравиться девочкам, ведь настоящие леди так себя не ведут. Женщина хотела вырастить из нее Принцессу, а не мальчика, которых у нее было целых три, включая супруга, пропадающего на работе целыми днями, чтобы обеспечить семью.</p><p> </p><p>      Спустя некоторое время Нэнси Уилер примет правила этой игры и станет такой, какой ее хочет видеть мать, но в то же время останется верной самой себе, при этом умея стрелять из ружья и защищать себя, не теряя статуса той самой Принцессы, какой ее видят окружающие всю жизнь. Однако на данный момент Нэнси — всего лишь маленькая девочка семи лет, которая хочет быть собой.</p><p> </p><p>      Ричи и Майк приходят спустя пару минут, занимая свои места за столом и споря о том, какой супергерой сильнее. Сестра лишь недовольно вздыхает, понимающе улыбаясь маме, которая лишь качает головой, слушая мальчиков. Ведь очевидно, кто из них является самым сильным и это отнюдь не мужчина, как младшие утверждают. Нэнси признает важность и силу каждого, но все равно больше любит ее, восхищаясь.</p><p> </p><p>      Их отвлекает звук открывающейся двери и голос отца, который извиняется перед Карен за то, что задержался на работе. Мужчина сидит за столом уже через пять минут, лениво ковыряясь в своей тарелке, заставляя этим тяжело вздыхать жену. Мальчики тихо шушукаются между собой, хихикая, пока Нэнси, чувствуя атмосферу за столом, стреляет в них молниями из глаз, желая, чтобы те поскорее затихли.</p><p> </p><p>— Как прошел день, дорогой? — интересуется женщина, чтобы избавить семью от этой тишины во время обеда.</p><p> </p><p>— Как обычно, — незаинтересовано отвечает Тэд, не поднимая взгляда с посуды. — А твой, дорогая? Нэнси чувствует себя лучше сегодня? Скоро, наверное, в школу вернется.</p><p> </p><p>— У нее каникулы, Тэд. У всех детей каникулы.</p><p> </p><p>— О, это прекрасно. Мы сможем прогуляться где-нибудь на выходных.</p><p> </p><p>— Отличная идея.</p><p> </p><p>      Как бы Карен не старалась разрушить тяжелое напряжение в комнате, спустя некоторое время она оставила эту затею, время от времени разговаривая с детьми.</p><p> </p><p>— Мам, а что мне делать, если Монстр...</p><p> </p><p>— Солнышко, никаких монстров не существует, поверь мне, — не дав договорить сыну, устало вздыхает она. — Ты ведь уже большой мальчик.</p><p> </p><p>      Нэнси и Майк с поддержкой посмотрели на брата, в какой-то степени больше веря ему, а не родителям, которым, видимо, просто не дано видеть то, что видит он. Возможно, Чудовище специально не показывается никому, кроме него. От этих мыслей по спине девочки пробежали неприятные мурашки, заставляя невольно повести плечами и поперхнуться соком, начиная кашлять. Карен быстро встала из-за стола, осторожно хлопая дочь по спине.</p><p> </p><p>— Но, мам! — не отступает от своего Ричи, хмурясь, — он вылез из-под моей кровати и теперь ходит за мной! Мне страшно!</p><p> </p><p>      Карен вздыхает, прекрасно помня, как сын пришел вчера ночью в их спальню весь в слезах, долго отказываясь возвращаться назад, вцепившись в нее. Она боялась, что Ричи слишком сильно поверит в свои фантазии и в итоге будет поглощен ими. Во время первой беременности женщина изучала разную литературу, в которой однажды встречалось нечто подобное, но проблема заключалась в том, что те дети были минимум на четыре года старше, чем он. Также Карэн просто не хотела верить, что один из ее детей чем-то болен, боясь записывать его к нужному врачу, ведь все прекрасно знают, что бывает с людьми, получающими лечение, в котором не нуждаются.</p><p> </p><p>— Прекрати заниматься ерундой, Ричард! — внезапно вмешался Тэд, повышая голос, — Нэнси плохо от твоих глупых историй!</p><p> </p><p>— Пап, но я тоже...</p><p> </p><p>— Никаких «но», Майкл!</p><p> </p><p>      Мальчик тяжело вздохнул, взяв брата за руку, чтобы поддержать, и продолжил неохотно есть, переглянувшись с Нэнси. Она понимающе посмотрела на них, вспоминая внезапное исчезновение цветных карандашей и предчувствуя что-то плохое. Со временем девочка перестает беспокоиться, решив, что на нее оказывают влияние рассказы младшего брата. Спустя несколько лет Нэнси осознает, что это была самая большая ошибка в ее жизни, если брать во внимание все двадцать лет, но пока она тихо сидит за столом с пропавшим аппетитом, имея лишь желание крепко обнять расстроенных младших братьев.</p><p> </p><p>      Остаток ужина проходит в тишине, нарушаемой лишь звоном посуды и столовых приборов. Вскоре Тэд отправился в постель, утверждая, что ужасно устал на работе. Карен осталась с дочерью на кухне, убирая со стола и прося детей не забывать, что скоро нужно отправляться в гости к Байерсам, которые пригласили их на днях. Она была слегка уставшей, но всеми силами старалась не показывать этого, предпочитая выглядеть грациозно и хорошо даже в собственном доме, а не только на глазах соседей, чему планировала научить своих детей. Этот навык очень пригодится в жизни, не давая людям и повода для каких-то гадких сплетен, показывая человека только с той стороны, с которой ему выгодно самому.</p><p> </p><p>      Мальчики уже давно убежали играть, как обычно держась за руки до тех пор, пока не окажутся за дверью. Они планировали поиграть до двенадцати, пока мама не напомнит, что пора собираться, чтобы прийти к нужному времени. Еще в коридоре, ведущем в остальные комнаты, стало как-то необычно тихо, словно они оказались за толстой стеной, которая не пропускает ни одного звука с другой стороны. На удивление, это чувствует не только Ричард, моментально напрягаясь, но не говоря ни слова о том, что его беспокоит. Мальчик буквально несколько секунд чувствует давление в глазах, впервые столкнувшись с подобным, но спустя время это прекращается, словно и не было.</p><p> </p><p>— Майк, дай мне руку, — он тянет руку к брату, считая, что так чувствует себя спокойнее.</p><p> </p><p>      Майкл сначала не воспринимает просьбу всерьез, с подозрением взглянув на него. Он чувствует что-то давящее в комнате, но не ощущает это так же сильно, как Ричи.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты чего, боишься? — в итоге мальчик все равно быстро подходит и берет чужую руку, с заботой заглядывая в глаза.</p><p> </p><p>— Нет, ты что, — хмыкает Ричард, потянув брата за собой по коридору и начиная говорить о мультфильме, который они сегодня смотрели с Нэнси.</p><p> </p><p>      Спустя время странное чувство исчезает, позволяя мальчикам не задумываясь отпустить руки друг друга, как будто по какой-то команде. Все возвращается на круги своя, пока они играют вместе, как обычно бегая по дому, но выглядит все так только до тех пор, пока Майкл не обнаруживает, что брат пропал из его поля зрения, словно растворившись в воздухе. Мальчик сразу же отправляется на его поиски, по непонятной самому причине аккуратно заглядывая в комнаты, ожидая, что нечто опасное может внезапно выскочить из-за угла прямо на него.</p><p> </p><p>      Ричи даже не замечает, как оказывается на противоположной стороне дома, около приоткрытой двери в подвал. Он чувствует себя волшебным воином из сказки, которую недавно читала Нэнси для него, но, на удивление, мальчику это не нравится. Казалось, нечто подобное чувствует человек, оказавшийся на необитаемом острове посреди океана, не имея возможности вернуться к семье, по которой невероятно сильно скучает. Глаза неожиданно начинает покалывать, вынуждая мальчика тереть их руками. Спустя несколько мгновений Ричи вспоминает, что мама говорила об этом и убирает руки от лица, возвращая внимание к двери...</p><p> </p><p>      ...которая неожиданно оказывается открыта нараспашку прямо перед ним.</p><p> </p><p>— М…Майк?</p><p> </p><p>      Оглядываясь вокруг, он пытается придать своему голосу смелости, как подобает старшему брату, но голос невольно дрожит, когда мальчик произносит имя родного человека, что был с ним рядом всю жизнь. Ричи раздумывает буквально несколько мгновений, переступая порог в комнату, из которой теперь больше никогда не выйдет. Падая в темноту, мальчик не подозревал, как сильно столкновение с Чудовищем, которого все считают плодом его собственного воображения, может изменить жизнь. Его крик застревает в горле, а последним, что Ричард видит, становится отдаляющийся потолок.</p><p> </p><p>      Это было падение вверх.</p><p>
  <strong>Продолжение следует</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Роберт Грэй: скелеты в шкафу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Часы пробивают десять тридцать, когда Хоппер наконец отвлекается от чтения всяких документов и заявлений, устало вздыхая. Он откидывается на спинку стула, прикрывая глаза: в городе творится настоящий беспредел, дети пропадают один за другим, а другие люди начинают не на шутку паниковать, постоянно оформляя заявления и подозревая каждого, кто попадается им на глаза. Ни одно тело до сих пор не было найдено, и, честно говоря, у некоторых полицейских этот факт вызывал смешанные чувства. Не было ни одной улики или человека, который бы вернулся после своего исчезновения домой, чтобы можно было узнать у него хоть что-то.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Несмотря на то, что жители города восприняли происходящее серьёзно, постоянно собираясь в поисковые группы, многие не соблюдали комендантский час и, заполночь шарахаясь по улицам, добавляли полиции дел. Они никак не могли принять тот факт, что сейчас в городе небезопасно даже взрослым, ведь никто не может дать стопроцентной гарантии, что пропадать будут только дети.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      По этой причине совсем недавно к ним перевели несколько человек из городов поблизости, закрепив половину за Джимом, а другую — за Шерифом из другого штата, специально приехавшего в Хоукинс. От большинства было действительно мало толку, учитывая, что они являлись стажерами без опыта, но даже эти ребята могли выполнять некоторую работу, разгружая плечи старшим коллегам, которые в освобожденное время посвящали себя более важным делам, чем ссора двух соседей и кража в магазине.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Был лишь один стажёр, к которому Джим невольно относился иначе, чем к остальным, но причиной было не то, что парень работал с ним дольше других. Стивен Харрингтон редко попадал в полицейский участок за хулиганства в свои школьные годы, несмотря на то, что не боялся набить морды своим обидчикам и до сих пор после работы помогал своим родителям в кафе. Он поступил в колледж в другом штате, как и хотел, но Хоукинс по-прежнему не желал отпускать его слишком далеко от себя, в итоге «нарисовавшись» в его бланке после выпуска, став тем городом, в котором он должен набираться опыта.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      На самом деле, у Джима было гораздо больше причин для беспокойства, чем может показаться с первого взгляда, ведь его собственные дети ведут себя странно и подозрительно, словно знают что-то такое, о чем намеренно молчат. Вчера вечером Уилл вернулся домой в сырой одежде, утверждая, что случайно попал под напор воды из шланга соседки, которая поливала свой газон прямо с балкона. Джейн старательно поддерживала мальчика, кивая практически на каждое его слово, в конце упомянув, что он закрыл ее собой от воды, поэтому оказался единственным, кто промок с головы до ног.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Это звучало странно, но реалистично, ведь они действительно сразу приняли тот факт, что их родители решили заключить брак и даже поддержали эту идею, в итоге со временем начиная заботится друг о друге, как и обо всех близких родственниках. При нем Уилл не называл Джейн сестрой, либо она мальчика братом, но этого и не требовалось, ведь хватало и того, что они не испытывают друг к другу неприязни.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Однако, в тот день их движения казались нервными, несмотря на то, что оба ребенка старательно пытались скрыть данный факт, а заговорческий голосок шептал, что дети снова вляпались во что-то по самое не хочу, но решили разобраться во всем сами. Наблюдая за ними, мужчина не мог избавиться от плохого предчувствия, словно нечто невероятно опасное уже нависло над ними, крепко вцепившись в плечи. Переглянувшись с Джойс, он понял, что, к сожалению, не единственный, кто это чувствует.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Хоппер слишком долгое время считал, что наконец настала мирная жизнь, во время которой не будет необходимости бояться, что кто-то из его семьи внезапно погибнет от лап монстра из другого мира. Однако принимая во внимание поведение своих детей и неспокойную обстановку в городе, он понимал, что невероятно ошибается, невольно смотря на реальность через розовые очки. Иногда мужчина боялся оставлять семью без присмотра и считал, что такими темпами скоро станет настоящим параноиком, ведь все эти мысли без остановки крутились в его голове, не давая и секунды на отдых.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      За дверью слышится приглушенный голос его коллеги, который терпеливо напоминает кричащей женщине, что та не может заходить в кабинет Шерифа тогда, когда ей захочется. Она продолжает шуметь, вероятно ударив мужчину чем-то, после чего дверь в кабинет открывается с оглушающим звуком, разрывая тишину. Шериф встает из-за своего стола, переворачивая стопку документов, и идет навстречу к влетевшей в его кабинет учительнице. Она замирает посреди кабинета, несколько секунд обеспокоенно глядя на него, а затем вздыхает, снимая свою сумочку с плеча.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Не применяйте насилие к другим людям, иначе в следующий раз я буду вынужден задержать Вас, — вежливо просит Джим, когда Роберт вздыхает, пытаясь избавиться от раздражения, вызванного данной ситуацией, и заходит вслед за ней, закрывая дверь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Грей не использовал силу, чтобы не позволить женщине оказаться здесь, а спокойно пытался объяснить ей все в тысячный раз. Она — самый частый гость в участке, который приходит чуть ли не каждый день, постоянно давая разные показания и говоря, что тот или иной ребенок вел себя подозрительно на занятиях. Мисс Дуглас* — единственный человек, который в исчезновении детей подозревает других детей и не стесняется говорить об этом, забывая о том, что подобное называется клеветой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Хоппер переглядывается с Робертом, совсем недавно сменившим свою профессию, перестав работать на ФБР, и переехав в Хоукинс, чтобы получить нужный ему опыт. Мужчина понимающе смотрит на Джима, ожидая, когда на них полетит шквал жалоб и заявлений от мисс Дуглас, но разбираться, к счастью, с ними будет не он, ведь в документах указано, что Роберт Грей не может работать с детьми из-за травмы, полученной во время выполнения одной из секретных миссий несколько лет назад.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Но на самом деле это лишь вершина его личного айсберга, которая и наполовину не раскрывает истинную причину всех запретов, которые он ставит себе самостоятельно, с целью обезопасить общество, пока может контролировать ту силу и агрессию, что живет в нем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Скорее всего, со всем этим придется разбираться Стивену, когда он вернется после выходных. Хоппер скрещивает руки на груди, не двигаясь ни на шаг и ожидая, когда женщина начнет говорить, собравшись с мыслями.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Вашу девочку преследует хулиган! — оглушающе кричит Мисс Дуглас прямо в лицо Шерифа, а через несколько мгновений выглядит так, словно прямо сейчас готова разразиться в жутких рыданиях.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Джим на какое-то время замирает от неожиданности, не в силах поверить в услышанное. Последнее, что он ожидал от нее услышать — что-то о своей дочери, но быстро справляется с удивлением, возвращая себе прежнее спокойствие. Женщина сразу же продолжает говорить, словно специально ожидая, когда он придет в себя после этих новостей:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Понимаете, очень беспокоюсь за нее! Он ведь настоящий хулиган! Не подходящая компания для такой хорошей девочки, как ваша Джейн! Да и кажется мне, что она и сама не в восторге от этих преследований!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Как выглядит этот хулиган? — скрывая беспокойство в голосе, терпеливо интересуется он.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Они тратят практически час, вытягивая из женщины информацию, которая была бы полезна в данном случае, но в итоге все оказывается до глупого очевидно и в какой-то степени удивительно: звание хулигана, преследующего Джейн, присуждается ее собственному молодому человеку, про семью которого женщина говорит массу глупостей, упоминая, что была знакома с ними еще до того, как они переехали в этот город. Прекрасно помня, что Уилеры поселились здесь сразу же после свадьбы, Джим начинает сомневаться в правдивости ее утверждений еще сильнее, но благодарит учительницу за то, что она пришла рассказать ему об этом и обещает обязательно во всем разобраться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Шериф Хоппер, там Ваша жена пришла, — неловко поговаривает стажёр, заглядывая в кабинет и тихо здороваясь со всеми, когда мисс Дуглас наконец собирается отправиться домой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Роберт и Джим синхронно поднимают глаза на часы, понимая, что уже настал перерыв на обед. После чего вместе выходят из кабинета, расходясь в разные стороны. Один отправляется к супруге, а второй к телефонному автомату, чувствуя беспокойство: прошло уже много времени с того дня, когда Роберт последний раз терял над собой контроль, уступая своей второй Сущности, но в его доме остался один нетерпеливый ребенок, которого нельзя оставлять одного на слишком долгий промежуток времени.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Грей пробовал так много способов, пытаясь избавиться от своей второй Сущности, которая упрямо считает вторым его, что просто не может вспомнить их все. Иногда ему кажется, что Клоун неотделим от него вовсе, подобно коже, которую никто никогда не должен снимать с себя, но мужчина продолжает искать способ, который избавит его от этого раз и навсегда, избавит его от крови, в которой он нередко просыпается, после того, как теряет контроль и от тех ужасных воспоминаний, что преследуют его всю жизнь. Роберту казалось, что он наконец победил другого себя, перестал терять контроль и убивать людей, но они все равно продолжают исчезать по сей день, выбивая мужчину из колеи.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Если кто-то другой это делает, то кем он является и почему это продолжает его беспокоить?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Воспоминания возвращаются медленно и выборочно, а стоит только ему посмотреть человеку в глаза, как в голове вспыхивает понимание его истинного страха, напоминая мужчине о той сущности, которая сидит в нем так давно, что, вероятно, уже пустила в него свои корни.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Однако, уже более полугода Клоун не появлялся, а Грей не знает, как должен реагировать на его внезапное бездействие, продолжая заботиться о мальчике, которого Пеннивайз выбрал своим преемником. Он невероятно нетерпеливый, не может сидеть на одном месте и нередко выходит из дома без разрешения, в итоге вынуждая его искать себя, потерявшись где-нибудь в городе или в лесу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Роберт пытается воспитать его нормальным ребенком, каким мальчик был раньше и помочь ему справиться с новообретенной силой без убийства людей, пока Пеннивайз дает эту возможность, не захватывая тело. Этот ребенок на то и является преемником Танцующего Клоуна, чтобы Существо оказывало на него больше влияния, нежели Грей, поэтому пока Его нет, мужчина пытается сделать все возможное, чтобы избавить мальчика от Существа, которое крепнет в нем, набирая силу, способную сожрать целый город людей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Он делает то, чего не сделали его собственные родители, лишь воспринимая Монстра своим вторым сыном и не препятствуя Ему, утверждая, что Роберт должен принять Пеннивайза, научившись сотрудничать с ним.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мужчина пытается дозвониться домой около семи раз, так и не получая ответ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Джим встречает Джойс, когда женщина разговаривает с другим шерифом о их городе. Рик Граймс был переведен сюда из Штата Джорджия, за его спиной находился внушительный багаж опыта, действительно достойный уважения и доверия даже несмотря на то, что какое-то время мужчина регулярно посещал психолога вместе во всей семьей, но ничем не отличался от своих коллег, прекрасно умея держать себя в руках, и выполнять нужную работу. Он планировал переехать в Хоукинс с семьей после того, как виновник детских исчезновений окажется за решеткой, но не был разговорчивым человеком, лишь единожды упомянув, что его семья состоит из жены и пятерых детей.*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Джойс не вмешивается в разговор, спокойно стоит рядом, пока мужчины жмут друг другу руки, немного говорят о делах, над которыми работают и договариваются вечером вместе изучить архив, в котором могут быть аналогичные дела: возможно, они могут помочь им быстрее поймать человека, который причастен к исчезновению детей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Раньше в полицейском участке работало гораздо меньше людей, поэтому сейчас женщине почему-то кажется, что она находится где-то в другом месте, а не в городе, в котором прожила всю свою жизнь. Она отвлекается, когда один из стажеров с диким визгом и шумом подлетает к ним, задыхаясь, крича о сбежавшем мужчине, которого Роберт привез несколько часов назад за то, что тот распивал алкогольные напитки, предлагая их детям на детской площадке. Рик берет это дело на себя, уводя напуганного парня за собой и прощаясь с Хопперами.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— У Джейн с Майком все в порядке?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Джойс передает в руки Джима контейнер с обедом и старается сохранить серьезный вид, под стать ему, проговаривая:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Конечно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мужчина падает на скамейку, которая стоит рядом, поднимая обеспокоенный взгляд на Джойс:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Он ее не обижает? Она говорила тебе?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Конечно, нет! Что случилось? — женщина хмурит брови, опускаясь на лавочку рядом с мужем, который кивает, открывая свой обед.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— У Джейн, кажется, проблемы в школе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Майк и Уилл помогают ей. Не настраивай себя против него, он не причинит Джейн вреда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Внезапно женщина почувствовала, как кто-то аккуратно касается ее руки, желая привлечь к себе внимание. Повернувшись в нужную сторону, она столкнулась взглядом с маленьким мальчиком лет шести на вид, одетым в клетчатую рубашку и черные шорты. Он несколько мгновений молча смотрел на нее, а Джойс не удержалась от доброй улыбки, не в силах без положительных эмоций смотреть на детей. Оба ее сына уже давно переросли этот возраст, с каждым днем становясь все серьезнее по отношению к ней, а дочь до сих пор привыкала к своей новой жизни, редко когда выражая свои чувства открыто.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Простите, я… я ищу своего папу, Вы можете мне помочь, пожалуйста? — смотря то на Джойс, то на Джима, просит мальчик, — Его зовут Роберт Грей, он работает здесь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Конечно, солнышко! — поднимаясь на ноги, кивает женщина, пока Хоппер захлопывает крышку ланч-бокса.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Меня зовут шериф Хоппер, я тут главный. Пошли, отведу тебя к нему.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Мальчик кивнул, улыбнувшись и помахав Джойс ладошкой, побежал следом за мужчиной. Она решила пойти с ними, чтобы потом забрать контейнер из-под еды домой. Роберт был найден около кофейного автомата, переговаривающимся с самым проблемным стажером, при одном виде которого все старшие коллеги желали немедленно слиться со стеной, чтобы не тратить время и силы на ответы к его тысячи вопросов, которые он задает без перерыва, не давая времени ни на что другое. Стоило только мальчику оказаться в этой комнате, как Грей сразу же перевел взгляд на него, прерывая разговор. Джойс показалось, будто от этого взгляда по ее спине прошелся неприятный холодок, похожий на тот, что бывает на кладбищах или во время перепадов электричества, когда ты заведомо знаешь, что после этого появится очередной Монстр, обитающий в Изнанке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Джорджи! — недовольно произнес мужчина, хмуря брови, — Я ведь просил тебя ждать меня дома, ты ведь потеряешься! — отчитав ребенка, Роберт обратил внимание на людей, которые привели его: — большое спасибо, что помогли ему. Я надеюсь, он не доставил вам никаких проблем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Не беспокойся об этом, — отмахнулся Джим и, повернувшись к стажеру, спросил: — разве ты сейчас работать не должен?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Парень сразу же выпрямил спину, чуть не разлив свой кофе, и неловко кивнул, тихо проговорив, что ждет Шерифа Граймса, с которым должен ехать на вызов через пять минут. «Пить захотелось» — скромно шепчет стажёр, опуская глаза в пол. Джим махнул на него рукой, прислонившись спиной к стене и открывая недоеденный обед.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Задерживаю тебя тут, прости, — смеется мужчина, обращаясь к супруге, которая до сих пор не могла справиться с тем чувством.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Будто находится в одной комнате с серийным маньяком, который преследовал ее несколько месяцев. Она повела плечами, не понимая, с чего это вообще началось, когда Роберт опустился на колени, поправляя чужую рубашку и застегивая пуговицы на рукавах, в то время как Джордж, скривив лицо, подошел к нему. Мальчик безэмоционально расстегнул пуговицу, от которой Грей только что убрал ладонь, переключаясь на другую.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Мне жа-арко, — капризно протянул ребенок, когда Роберт вновь неодобрительно на него посмотрел, застегивая пуговицы обратно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ты простудишься. Пришел, потому что кушать хочешь? После работы сходим, подожди немного, — тихо шепнул мужчина, потрепав его волосы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я уже покушал, — также тихо ответил Джорджи, — я хочу мороженку, дай на мороженку, пожалуйста! Я не делал им больно, честно-честно!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я ведь говорил тебе, чтобы ты не ходил охотиться без меня, — цокнул Роб и поднялся на ноги. — Давай, топай домой, я куплю мороженое вечером.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Джордж кивнул, улыбнувшись. Он шустро побежал на выход из комнаты, попрощавшись со всеми, но стоило ему только оказаться в нескольких метрах от двери, как перед ним буквально вырос мужчина со стопками документов в руках, в которого мальчик с успехом врезался, ойкнув. Стажёр не удержал всю кипу бумаг, и листы разлетелись по коридору в разные стороны с тихим шелестом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я не хотел этого, простите, пожалуйста! — звонко проговорил Джорджи, сделав виноватое выражение лица и наклонился, поднимая документы, лежащие ближе всего.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Парень тоже принялся поднимать листы, но испуганно посмотрел на ребенка, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, будто он говорит с опасным человеком, который грозится прострелить его голову. Он натянуто улыбнулся, нервно дрогнув плечами:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Не беспокойся, малыш. Я все сам сделаю.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Наблюдая за мальчиком, которого он определенно где-то видел, стажёр не мог избавиться от чувства, будто ему угрожает опасность. Парень понимал, что не может предугадать дальнейшие действия своего юного собеседника и это невероятно напрягало его, пробуждая желание сейчас же достать пистолет, прострелив чужую голову, пока есть такая возможность и сохранить свою жизнь. Все это время Джорджи молча смотрел в чужие глаза гипнотизирующим взглядом. Мальчик резко подскочил на ноги как раз тогда, когда один из его зрачков поменял цвет и, отряхивая коленки, не обращая внимание на то, что парень вздрогнул, потянувшись к пистолету, произнес:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Будьте осторожны, дядя, так и шею свернуть не долго.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      В детской улыбке мелькнуло что-то невероятно ядовитое, несвойственное семилетнему мальчику, но все мысли в голове стажёра поблекли, когда он заметил свежие кровавые пятна на своей рубашке. Он растерянно наблюдал, как бардовые горячие капли быстро сбегали на пол, пачкая все вокруг и заливая когда-то белые документы. Дрожащие руки с третьего раза подцепили край промокшей рубашки, с противным хлипом приподнимая ее вверх. Крик эхом отразился от стен пустого коридора, а парень в ужасе повалился на спину, задыхаясь от страха и боли.</p>
<p>
  <strong>...Продолжение следует</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Дом: больные братья и маленькие кораблики</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Джейн тяжело вздохнула, откидывая от себя тетрадь с конспектом, и упала на спину, разглядывая светлый потолок в своей комнате. Она задумалась, медленно размахивая другой тетрадкой и пытаясь запомнить важную формулу. В силу обстоятельств, девочка отставала по программе от своих сверстников, поэтому быстро изучала незнакомые для нее до этого предметы, целыми днями слушая, насколько они важны. Эл не хотела подводить Майка, который помимо своей учебы занимался еще и ее, твердо решив, что только школы в их случае будет недостаточно, чтобы успеть выучить все и не запутаться при этом.Но невероятно важные и странные формулы, написанные руками Майкла, никак не хотели запоминаться, вызывая этим не только сонливость, но и раздражение.</p><p> </p><p>      Джейн резко подскочила, чувствуя, что начинает проваливаться в сон, находясь в теплой и мягкой постели. Она небрежно откинула свое одеяло как можно дальше, поднимаясь на ноги с тетрадкой в руках, и принялась ходить по комнате, шепотом читая записи. Совсем недавно Стивен посоветовал ей этот способ, утверждая, что прогулки по дому во время учебы положительно влияют на результат. Лукас как-то говорил, что учит алгебру, стоя на голове и перевернув учебник. Возможно, Эл бы попробовала это тоже, если бы в тот момент Максин не дала мальчику громкий щелбан, назвав дураком.</p><p> </p><p>      Сейчас Хоппер была в отчаянии, понимая, что потраченные усилия не дают того, ради чего она сидит с этими конспектами третий час подряд, начиная путаться в том, что уже усвоила. Идея Синклера начала казаться не такой уж и безнадежной, поэтому девочка тяжело вздохнула, положила тетрадь на стол и подошла к окну, решив немного передохнуть.</p><p> </p><p>      За окном второй день не прекращал лить дождь, маленькие прозрачные капли отбивали какой-то неизвестный ритм по крыше дома и окнам, нарушая тишину. Другие люди говорили, что в городе может быть потоп, если вода в каньоне поднимется слишком высоко — ей еще не доводилось видеть это нигде, не считая учебников, но по какой-то причине Джейн казалось, что взрослые переживают по пустякам. Джим был в числе тех людей, которые считали девочку напуганной данной неизвестностью, ведь, никогда не сталкиваясь с тем, чего взрослые опасаются, дети чаще всего представляют нечто страшнее.</p><p> </p><p>      И она действительно была напугана неизвестностью, только немного другой — такой, которая связана с дорогими ей людьми, а не с прогнозами каких-либо природных бедствий, что могут оказаться ошибочными.</p><p> </p><p>      Стоило только Джейн набрать домашний номер Майка или использовать рацию, как сигнал автоматически пропадал, не позволяя связаться хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Недавно приезжая, девочка взволновала каждого из них, рассказав много страшных вещей, но та встреча, на которой они должны были узнать больше, так и не состоялась то ли по вине самой Беверли, то ли из-за сильного дождя. Джейн тоже иногда наказывают, утверждая, что делают это в воспитательных целях, она знает, что побег может сделать положение еще хуже, но не особо вдается в такие понятия, как «воспитательные цели», надеясь, что совсем скоро они смогут получить ответы.</p><p> </p><p>      Она была недовольна не только тем, что тратит время на всякие глупости вместо того, чтобы искать нужную информацию о том самом мальчике, который до сумасшествия был похож на ее Майка, но и не может навестить даже Уилла. После того, как он промок на каньоне, дополнительно просидев в холодной воде Бог знает сколько времени, Байерс ожидаемо заболел и теперь проводил все время в своей комнате. Взрослые настаивали, чтобы они не встречались до тех пор, пока Уиллу не станет лучше, боясь, что Эл также упадет с высокой температурой. Но она беспокоилась за него и злилась, что не может быть рядом даже с тем, с кем живет в одном доме. Джейн было строго-настрого запрещено даже приближаться к двери его комнаты, в то время как Джойс могла спокойно навещать мальчика несколько раз в день — в какой-то степени девочка все понимала, но не могла избавиться от плохого предчувствия, зная, что в комнате он остается один.</p><p> </p><p>      Беверли предупреждала, что теперь они ни в коем случае не должны оставаться в одиночестве и, несмотря на то, что Джейн не могла сразу довериться незнакомой девчонке, которая в самом деле ни пойми откуда взялась, она предпочитала зря не рисковать дорогими для себя людьми. Особенно после страшных исчезновений детей, даже тех, которые в злополучный день, отведенный им, не покидали своих домов.</p><p> </p><p>      Но Уилл получил свой воздушный красный шар, хоть и не принял его, но уже два дня находился в зоне риска как потенциальная жертва какого-то сверхъестественного психопата, пожирающего детей целыми тысячами, что не могло не беспокоить Эл, которая долгое время считала, что монстры, опыты и убийства наконец далеко в прошлом. Они пока не знали, есть ли какие-то критерии, по которым выбираются следующие дети, а сама Джейн ни разу не слышала о клоунах, не говоря уж о том, чтобы иметь представления об их внешнем виде.</p><p> </p><p>      Последний раз она и Уилл виделись несколько часов назад, когда мальчик просил ее быть осторожной, так и не договорив то, что начал — тогда неожиданно в комнату вошла его мама, вопросительно посмотрев на детей перед тем, как увести младшего сына в постель. Дети так и не рассказали ей правду, продолжая поддерживать ложь друг друга, несмотря на то, что прекрасно знали, насколько женщина была проницательной и внимательной, обращая внимание на малейшую странность как в доме, так и в собственной семье. Но пока все складывалось в их пользу — Джейн бы хотела, чтобы это продлилось как можно дольше, таким образом даря им больше спокойного времени для решения проблем, в которых, как оказалось, в этот раз взрослые не помощники и даже не сторонние наблюдатели.</p><p> </p><p>      Разве, узнав обо всем, они бы позволили детям вмешиваться во все это? Девочка также, как и ее сводный брат, не хотела ввязывать в эту историю родителей, прекрасно зная, что те только начинали жить обычной счастливой жизнью, в которой не было места Изнанке и чудовищам, которые в ней обитают. Не хотелось, чтобы они знали о том, что им не покажется — это спровоцирует лишние беспокойства и страхи, попытки уничтожить невидимое существо и гиперопеку со стороны родителей каждого, кто с этим свяжется. А свяжутся все, даже если не захотят снова рисковать своей жизнью. В их случае иного не бывает, потому что настоящие друзья не бросают и не лгут.</p><p> </p><p>      Сейчас Уилл скорее всего спит — из его комнаты не было слышно ни звука, что в какой-то степени пугало Эл, ведь большую часть времени он очень сильно кашлял, словно задыхаясь, особенно по ночам, а в данный момент внезапно настала тишина. Не задумываясь, девочка покидает свою комнату, тихо прикрыв дверь, но не для того, чтобы проверить сводного брата. Она не хочет мешать ему отдыхать, поэтому предельно тихо передвигается по дому, решив успокоить собственные нервы — опасность не обязательно поджидает их за каждым углом, и Джейн намерена убедиться в этом самостоятельно, обойдя каждую комнату, за исключением его спальни.</p><p> </p><p>      В пустых комнатах мирно тикают стрелки часов, нарушая тишину, когда девочка наконец позволяет себе расслабиться, убеждая саму себя, что все лежит на своих местах и в доме действительно безопасно даже во время отсутствия взрослых. По пути она поднимает с пола в коридоре кеды, даже не удивляясь, что нашла их здесь, возвращает их туда, где они должны быть и дальше идет просто на автомате, задумываясь о чем-то своем до тех пор, пока до слуха не долетает отрывок тихого разговора.</p><p> </p><p>      Джейн сразу же напрягается, становясь внимательной настолько, насколько возможно, и направляется в гостиную, в которой внезапно включился телевизор. Никто не ходил по дому в это время, кроме нее — убеждается Эл, стоя в центре комнаты с пультом в руке и подозрительно осматриваясь вокруг. Она вздыхает, опускается на диван и начинает медленно переключать каналы, чтобы незаметнее провести свободное время. В выпуске новостей снова начинают говорить о пропавших детях, которых до сих пор никто не нашел, показывают плачущих родителей и разные фотографии исчезнувших: некоторых из них Джейн даже довелось встретить в школе или случайно увидеть на улице за несколько дней до того, как они последний раз покинули свои дома.</p><p> </p><p>      От осознания этого она чувствует, как по щекам начинают бегать мурашки, заставляя резко передернуть плечами — вдруг пропадет кто-то из ее друзей или она сама? Тогда их фотографии будут также крутить по телевизору по три раза в день, в итоге говоря семьям о том же, что Майкл слышит каждый день? «Расследования и поиски до сих пор идут. Будьте терпеливее и ждите!» Они так и останутся «пропавшими без вести», как маленький Ричард, для которого не оказался безопасным даже собственный дом?</p><p> </p><p>      Она как никто другой замечала, насколько изменился Майкл со дня исчезновения его младшей сестры. Он старательно пытался не показывать того, что на самом деле чувствует, но Эл удавалось увидеть мимолетные изменения его эмоций, когда полиция в который раз говорила одно и то же, разрушая надежду услышать о том, что Холли наконец нашли. Джейн старалась его поддержать, как только могла, несмотря на уверенные утверждения, что все нормально. Он говорил это после того, как задумывался о чем-то своем, хмурясь и несколько минут не реагируя на происходящее вокруг себя.</p><p> </p><p>      Но в тот день, когда они нашли документы тринадцатилетней давности, маска безразличия на лице Майка впервые дала трещину на какое-то время, показывая то, как сильно он обо всем беспокоился — девочке с трудом удалось поддержать его, вернуть уверенность в том, что с его сестрой все будет хорошо и наконец выслушать его, не позволяя держать все в себе, как он планировал, неуклюже пытаясь перевести тему на что-нибудь нейтральное и спокойное.</p><p> </p><p>      Теперь же она не представляла, что за выходные изменилось в жизни мальчика и в порядке ли он, что вызывало в ней сплошное беспокойство, не позволяя думать о чем-то другом. Вдруг Майку нужна помощь, пока она сидит в пустой гостиной и слушает все главные новости прошлой недели?</p><p> </p><p>      Когда они виделись последний раз, то договорились ни в коем случае не оставаться в одиночестве — принимая во внимание отсутствие в доме родителей, девочка не могла себе позволить оставить Уилла одного даже на десять минут, чтобы навестить дом Уилер, в итоге мучаясь в догадках, которые были одна страшнее другой. Даже если бы Байерс очень захотел, Джейн бы ни за что не выпустила его из теплого дома на улицу до тех пор, пока он полностью не вылечится. Поэтому мысль, внезапно появившаяся в ее голове, моментально отправляется прочь.</p><p> </p><p>      Джейн вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда слышит, как вода начинает бежать из крана на кухне, заставляя ее вновь подниматься на ноги и идти на звук, несмотря на страх, который ярким огоньком вспыхивает в собственном сердце. Она бесшумно крадется по коридору и останавливается недалеко от нужной комнаты, сталкиваясь взглядом с Уиллом — мальчик выглядит действительно измотанным и болезненным, но серьезным, вероятно, только недавно проснувшись. Он машинально поправляет больничную маску, а Джейн считает, что должна принести ему градусник из аптечки и отвести обратно в спальню, беспокоясь, что Уильям проснулся не по собственному желанию, а по вине шума в доме.</p><p> </p><p>      Она молча делает несколько больших шагов в его сторону и останавливается, вопросительно взглянув на Байерса, когда он прижимает палец к губам, призывая сестру к тишине. В следующую секунду он распахивает кухонную дверь быстрее, чем Элевен успевает сдвинуться с места.</p><p> </p><p>      Уилл уверенными шагами направляется к забитой раковине, из которой уже вовсю начала литься вода, но делать что-либо не спешит, скептически взглянув на ее. Он ощущает какое-то тяжелое давление, подобное тому, когда приходит понимание, что совсем скоро появится очередное чудовище из Изнанки. Кажется, стоит ему только поднести руку слишком близко к раковине, как кто-то схватит его за запястье, утягивая вниз. Уилла бьет мелкая дрожь, но вопреки предчувствию, он подходит ближе, закатывая рукава рубашки, и туго закрывает кран, принимаясь вытирать воду с пола.</p><p> </p><p>— Давай я, — опускаясь на корточки рядом, проговаривает Джейн, обеспокоенно наблюдая за мальчиком, — Можешь посидеть, если хочешь. Выглядишь уставшим.</p><p> </p><p>— Что-то не так, — шепчет он. — Чувствуешь? В моей комнате был дождь.</p><p> </p><p>      Эл кивает и аккуратно касается ладонью его лба, испуганно понимая, что температура только повышается, не думая спадать хотя бы немного. Она быстро заканчивает уборку, заботливо уводя оглядывающегося Уилла из кухни в гостиную. Поведение мальчика кажется действительно странным: он серьезно оглядывается по сторонам, словно что-то ищет и просит Джейн соблюдать тишину, когда она помогает ему закутаться в плед и оставляет его сидеть на диване перед телевизором, отправляясь в ванную, чтобы намочить полотенце и принести градусник. Все беспокойства, которые мучали Хоппер до столкновения с Уиллом в коридоре дома, покидают ее мысли — несвойственное для шатена поведение Эл оправдывает высокой температурой, думая лишь о том, как ее сбить.</p><p> </p><p>      Пока Джейн собирает все необходимое для оказания помощи человеку с высокой температурой, попутно поглядывая на часы в коридоре, из гостиной продолжает звучать монотонный голос ведущего вечерних новостей, на удивление, действуя успокаивающе на ее нервы. Через какие-то два часа с работы вернется Джойс, а там останется совсем немного до приезда Джима — это воодушевляет девочку, добавляет смелости оставаться дома, несмотря на все пугающие странности, происходящие в отсутствие взрослых. На самом деле, Джейн беспокоится не о себе — она всей душой боится за простуженного Уилла, который сейчас был невероятно уязвимым и нуждался в отдыхе, как никогда раньше.</p><p> </p><p>      Два дня, проведенные в стенах дома, представляются для нее настоящим кошмаром из переживаний о всем и сразу. Казалось, было невозможно придумать что-то хуже беспомощности, которую ощущала в себе Джейн, понимая, что другие люди нуждались в ее способностях для борьбы против очередного опасного существа, когда она не могла даже разобраться, с чем конкретно они имеют дело. Но Эл успокаивала себя тем, что, даже несмотря на все препятствия, сможет помочь не только Майклу и Уиллу, но и другим людям.</p><p> </p><p>      Осталось получить еще немного информации и разобраться в том, как можно одержать победу в этой битве.</p><p> </p><p>      Временами девочка слышала за своей спиной осторожные шаги, но, обернувшись назад, никого не видела. Это заставило ее быть быстрее и внимательнее, ведь обычные люди не могут настолько резво пропадать из поля зрения того, кто, по сути, смотрит прямо на них. Но даже в такой ситуации здоровье Уилла стояло на первом месте — для начала Элевен решила убедиться в его безопасности, а затем отправиться на поиски того, кто решил безнаказанно прогуливаться по чужому дому. Джейн нахмурилась из-за собственных мыслей, последний раз взглянув через свое плечо: как и ожидалось, там не было ничего странного и опасного, вопреки плохому предчувствию.</p><p> </p><p>      Но она не позволяла себе терять бдительность, тихо ступая по коридору уже без домашних тапочек, бросив их где-то на кухне. Сейчас Эл понимала, что обрела семью совсем недавно, до этого являясь всего лишь организмом, над которым ставили различные запрещенные эксперименты, прикрываясь родственными связями. Возможно, она пока понимает в этом не так много, как должна в своем возрасте, но девочка определенно не была готова потерять тех, кто был рядом с ней.</p><p> </p><p>      Однако, по закону подлости, именно это и могло случиться в любую секунду.</p><p> </p><p>      Вздохнув, она аккуратно открыла дверь в гостиную, в которой по-прежнему работал телевизор, только сейчас по нему шли не новости, а какая-то странная передача — ее Хоппер еще ни разу не видела, лишь иногда смотря что-нибудь с друзьями у Майка, а потому вопросительно взглянула на Уилла. В следующую секунду Эл невольно замерла с испугом и непониманием в глазах, разжав ладонь с пультом, который глухо ударился о пол.</p><p> </p><p>      Воздушные разноцветные шары, заполнившие собой комнату практически полностью, безобидно покачивались под потолком, словно в гостиной отсутствовали стены, пропуская сквозняк. Так много шаров девочка еще ни разу не видела и моментально почувствовала холодный страх, заставляющий сердце биться о грудную клетку сильнее, а мысли беспорядочно крутиться в голове. Она замерла всего лишь на несколько мгновений, которые показались целой вечностью. Все это время шары продолжали раскачиваться, издавая неприятный тихий звук, словно живые.</p><p> </p><p>      Джейн передернуло. Это существо здесь?</p><p> </p><p>      Что с ним делать?</p><p> </p><p>      Она вновь вернула свое внимание больному брату, бесшумно подойдя к дивану, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке — подушка, до этого находившаяся в комнате Уилла, одиноко лежала на полу рядом, а сам мальчик крепко спал, даже не представляя, что творится рядом. Джейн нахмурилась и потянулась к нему, игнорируя разбросанные по комнате вещи и воздушные шары. Когда она аккуратно откинула с чужого лица плед, словно имея дело с какой-то бомбой, а не с человеком, то убедилась в своих предположениях. Лицо мальчика выражало сильное беспокойство, а закрытые веками зрачки беспорядочно двигались в разные стороны. Он снова находился на Другой Стороне и не мог вернуться назад, вероятно, прячась от какого-то монстра в том перевернутом мире.</p><p> </p><p>— Уилл, — она осторожно потрясла его за плечо, опустившись рядом с диваном на колени, — Уилл, проснись!</p><p> </p><p>      За спиной раздался жуткий, квакающий смех.</p><p> </p><p>      Элевен звонко вскрикнула, рефлекторно кидая в сторону примерного местонахождения незваного гостя градусник, до этого зажатый в холодной ладони. Он моментально разбился о пол, от усиленного удара разлетаясь на небольшие осколки, а смеющееся существо так и не показалось, весело заливаясь хохотом и хлопая в ладони от восторга. Хлопки раздавались то с одной стороны — то с другой, путая девочку, поднявшуюся на ноги. Стоило ей переставить первую ногу, как то множество шаров под потолком одновременно оглушительно лопнуло, словно столкнувшись с иглой: она зажала руками уши, опускаясь вниз, а Уилл резко подскочил на диване, просыпаясь и шокировано оглядываясь по сторонам.</p><p> </p><p>      Дети испуганно переглянулись и синхронно вскочили на ноги, в несколько мгновений преодолевая расстояние, разделяющее их. Уилл схватил девочку за руку, потянув ее к выходу из комнаты как раз тогда, когда со стороны дивана послышался трескающий звук разрывающейся обивки: всего за какие-то несколько секунд в спинке появилась гигантская дыра, из которой стремительно начал выбираться монстр. Джейн и Уилл замерли на месте, испуганно наблюдая, как диван начинает хрустеть под весом высокого существа, покрытого гладкой кромешной кожей. Он медленно поставил свои руки на пол, по бокам от дивана, царапая линолеум кривыми когтями, и гортанно завыл, маленькими глазками заметив испуганных детей.</p><p> </p><p>      Эл пришла в себя первой и закричала, отбрасывая его в противоположную от них стену, чтобы выиграть больше времени. Она уже поняла, куда хотел бежать Уилл: в кладовке до сих пор остались ружья, которые можно использовать в случае опасности. Мальчик крепко сжал ее ладонь в своей, выбегая из комнаты под громкий вопль раздраженного существа.</p><p> </p><p>      На самом деле он не хотел, чтобы ей снова приходилось рисковать жизнью ради того, чтобы уничтожить очередное чудовище. Джейн как никто другой заслуживала спокойной, обычной жизни после всего пережитого — наличие сверхспособностей, по сути, не дает никакой весомой компенсации, а только высасывает из нее жизнь. Всегда казалось, что Эл — невероятно сильная и необычная девчонка, способная справиться с чем угодно на манер каких-нибудь супергероев из комиксов, но на деле она представляла из себя всего лишь ребенка, у которого отобрали детство, сделав из нее ту, кого хотели видеть сами.</p><p> </p><p>      Они убегали от монстра настолько быстро, что даже не заметили, как оказались с противоположной стороны от гостиной. Дети растерянно хлопали глазами, приходя в себя после долгого бега, когда дом неожиданно показался чужим, а коридор, ведущий к остальным комнатам, невероятно длинным, словно вытягиваясь в своих размерах. Пока Уилл настойчиво моргал глазами, стараясь развеять возможную Изнанку, в которой подобное могло произойти, Джейн резко дернулась в сторону, по-прежнему держа его за руку. Секунду назад на ее голову капнуло что-то холодное.</p><p> </p><p>      Они синхронно вскинули взгляды наверх, нахмурившись: с потолка — то тут, то там — начинала капать дождевая вода, с каждой секундой усилия напор. Байерс многозначно переглянулся с подругой — теперь она поняла, о каком дожде недавно шла речь, но прокомментировать ничего не успела: вода с новой силой хлынула с потолка прямо на подростков, поражая стойким тухлым запахом.</p><p> </p><p>      Если раньше они были готовы отправляться дальше, несмотря на все странности, и принять бой, то теперь еле-еле могли стоять на ногах, чувствуя головокружение и рвотные позывы.</p><p> </p><p>      Этот дом был не просто старым, а в самом деле древним, сменившим невероятное количество хозяев — у него была своя история, его стены впитали в себя огромное количество чужих жизней и эмоций, но, несмотря на это, он по-прежнему был пригоден для жизни. В нем чувствовалась чарующая сила, которая может присутствовать только в зданиях, простоявших на земле не одно столетие. Совсем недавно здесь закончился капитальный ремонт, вернувший дому его прежнюю красоту и уют, а семья, поселившаяся внутри, дала ему жизнь.</p><p> </p><p>      У детей еще не было времени изучить новый дом полностью, но они прекрасно понимали, что даже у старого дома не могла протекать крыша спустя такой маленький промежуток времени. Вернее, это не могло проходить без посторонней помощи, учитывая отсутствие каких-либо трещин и отверстий, которые могли бы пропускать воду.</p><p> </p><p>      Отдаленно слышался тот самый вой, когда мальчик понимающе посмотрел на сводную сестру: отвращение, которое выражалось на ее лице, невозможно было сравнить с чем-то еще; отросшие волосы полностью намокли, слипаясь вместе и закрывая собой глаза, пока Джейн пыталась как можно быстрее адаптироваться к сложившейся ситуации, и продолжить путь. Он ничего не говорил и не торопил ее. Их окатило этой тухлятиной с ног по головы, и лишь каким-то чудом она не попала в рот или глаза, поэтому было необходимо потратить хотя бы пару минут на принятие неприятного происшествия.</p><p> </p><p>      Спустя несколько мгновений приближение потерявшегося чудовища послышалось отчетливее: Уилл с болью в сердце слушал, как он сносит мебель и мамины цветочные горшки, ничего не щадя на своем пути. Сейчас он разнесет весь дом к чертовой матери, включая участок, на котором здание стоит, и забор вокруг — с этими мыслями подростки отправились дальше, стараясь не создавать никакого шума.</p><p> </p><p>      Кладовка оказалась не запертой на ключ, благодаря чему они с легкостью попали внутрь, растерянно бегая глазами по комнате в поисках необходимого оружия. На самом деле, решение пристрелить жителя сверхъестественного мира было довольно спонтанным, неожиданно являя множество препятствий, которые включали в себя как банальное незнание точного местонахождения старого ружья, так и возможный промах во время стрельбы. Джейн в жизни ни разу не держала в руках какое-либо оружие, не считая кухонного ножа во время готовки, а Уилл последний раз стрелял года два назад, при этом не совсем удачно.</p><p> </p><p>— Давай попробуем хотя бы спугнуть его, — шепчет он, тихо открывая дверь. — Нужно заманить его в гостиную — раз уж громить комнату, так только одну.</p><p> </p><p>      Джейн согласно кивнула, наблюдая, как мальчик снимает с плеча ружье, чтобы в случае опасности вовремя открыть огонь. Проходя к нужной комнате, дети испытывали не только страх и напряжение, но и удивление. Казалось, будто существо внезапно вспомнило о манерах и приемлемом поведении в гостях. Несмотря на общий беспорядок, перевернутую мебель, разбитые рамки для фотографий и землю, рассыпанную по полу, дом относительно не пострадал. В отличии от предыдущих знакомых обитателей Другой Стороны, этот не выбил ни одной двери, не пробил в них дыры.</p><p> </p><p>      Но определенно побывал в каждой комнате — об этом можно было догадаться, обратив внимание на следы, которые он оставлял по всему дому.</p><p> </p><p>— Вот мама за эту вазу...</p><p> </p><p>      Неожиданно Уилл почувствовал, как Джейн резко вцепилась в его руку, звонко вскрикнув от страха. Мальчик был прерван на середине предложения, обернувшись назад и перехватив руку крепче: Эл испуганно стоит рядом, собираясь о чем-то предупредить, а секунду спустя ее тело слегка приподнимается над полом, тряпичной куклой отлетая к противоположной стене. Взгляд с паникой пробегает по комнате, не заметив ничего необычного и опасного, возвращаясь к Джейн, также шокировано наблюдающей за происходящим. Чувствуя силу, которая настойчиво тянула ее в ту сторону, девочка приняла решение отпустить чужую руку, боясь, что Уилла утянет следом, но не учла одного — он не собирался отпускать ее.</p><p> </p><p>      Оба подростка обеспокоено смотрят друг на друга, ожидая внезапного нападения или подставы — ничего так и не происходит, давая хороший повод поволноваться за собственные жизни. Он аккуратно тянет Джейн за руку, помогая встать на ноги — в доме неожиданно наступает сплошная тишина, но никто не обращает на это совершенно никакого внимания.</p><p> </p><p>      Она отделалась лишь испугом.</p><p> </p><p>      Они молча смотрели друг на друга, когда неожиданно в коридор влетело это существо, издавая каркающие звуки вперемешку с тихим воем. Уилл и Джейн сразу же бросились прочь, разбегаясь в разные стороны, как можно дальше от стены. Оно отдаленно напоминало человека, прыгающими шагами преследуя их и резво размахивая в разные стороны руками. Из его пасти, имеющей странную форму, без остановки текла густая слюна, пачкая не только пол, но и стены. Временами казалось, словно за ними бежал маленький веселый ребенок, а спустя несколько мгновений он вел себя, как проблемный подросток, устраивающий бунты, отстаивая свою точку зрения.</p><p> </p><p>      Тишину разорвал громкий выстрел. Подростки удивленно переглянулись, а чудовище обиженно завыло, надвигаясь на Байерса, когда Эл почувствовала чужие руки на своих плечах, моментально оборачиваясь назад: из стены тянулись руки, одетые в кровавые кремовые перчатки. Девочка испуганно вскрикнула, направляя свою силу прямо на стену — руки до боли вцепились в нее, потянув назад.</p><p> </p><p>      Секунду спустя мимо Джейн пролетела очередная пуля, направленная за ее спину — этого она испугалась даже сильнее, чем того, что всеми силами пыталось ее утащить. Уилл моментально оказался рядом, помогая сестре отойти на безопасное расстояние от вопящего обладателя холодных рук, полностью игнорируя грустное чудовище. Казалось, будто оно уютно устроилось на полу и начинало погружаться в вечерний сон, боясь вмешиваться в происходящее.</p><p> </p><p>—Отдай мой кораблик! Отдай мой кораблик! Отдай мой кораблик! Отдаймойкорабликотдаймойкорабликмойкораблик...</p><p> </p><p>      В доме в очередной раз отключилось электричество, а комната наполнилась запахом карамели и попкорна, когда существо из стены злобно завопило детским плаксивым голосом. На пол начала литься дождевая вода, пока ребенок продолжал безостановочно кричать о своем кораблике.</p><p> </p><p>— Пойдем со мной! Пойдем со мной! — его руки продолжали тянуться к Эл, но своего места не меняли, лишь единожды появившись из пола, чтобы схватить ее за ногу. — Поиграй со мной!</p><p> </p><p>      Человекоподобное чудовище ранено заныло, начав в страхе носиться по прихожей: казалось, будто оно прибывало в животном ужасе, думая лишь о том, как спасти себя. Дети отпрянули, вцепившись в руки друг друга, когда монстр порывисто побежал на них, но не для того, чтобы напасть и разорвать в клочья. Его маленькие глазки испуганно и жалобно смотрели на них, словно моля о помощи — если бы им сказали, что рано или поздно появится обитатель Изнанки, который, как побитая собака будет прятаться за ними от кого-то, то Джейн и Уилл назвали бы этого человека сумасшедшим самоубийцей, не понимающим, с чем имеет дело.</p><p> </p><p>      Теперь же подростки в шоке стояли напротив стены, не произнося и звука — их главный враг является маленьким ребенком, который просто хочет с ними поиграть или это была просто иллюзия, чтобы пробудить в них жалость? Как бы то ни было, теперь они просто стояли, не представляя, как могут палить из ружья в маленького мальчика, который не виноват в том, что делает — вероятнее всего, он был просто душой, что так и не получила свой покой.</p><p> </p><p>      С каждой минутой запах карамели и попкорна становился только сильнее, впитываясь в стены старого дома. Было чувство, словно весь мир затих, притаился, ожидая какую-то глобальную катастрофу. В комнатах продолжали происходить перебои электричества: освещение то появлялось, то пропадало, а дождевая вода не переставала наполнять комнату. Весь дом был перевернут вверх дном и внезапно казался невероятно старым — не как какое-то здание, а как человек, проживший целое столетие на белом свете и желающий отдохнуть в спокойной обстановке, подальше от городской суеты. Настала напряженная тишина, во время которой дети не могли позволить себе расслабиться, выпустить оружие из рук и наконец прийти в себя.</p><p> </p><p>      Голос мальчика постепенно стих, словно он исчез, а стена выглядела по-старому, так, как должна была. Джейн устало опустилась на пол, вздыхая, пока Уилл внимательно осматривался вокруг: от присутствия сверхъестественных существ в комнате остался лишь разгром, который им придется убирать самостоятельно. Мальчик тихо выглянул в коридор. Обменявшись взглядами с Эл, он отправился дальше, планируя осмотреть весь дом.</p><p> </p><p>      Неожиданно она громко закричала, в очередной раз используя свою силу. Байерс моментально вернулся обратно, готовясь стрелять из ружья: из той стены резко выбежал маленький мальчик в желтом дождевике, направляясь прямо на Джейн. Но не успела девочка ничего сделать, как он растворился в воздухе также внезапно, как появился, а пули тихо упали на пол.</p><p> </p><p>— Что здесь произошло?!</p><p> </p><p>      Дети испуганно уставились на Джойс, появившуюся в дверях.</p><p>
  <strong>...Продолжение следует</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Старые проблемы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Лето в Дэрри всегда было жарким и душным. Еще в конце мая температура начинала набирать силы, даруя жителям обжигающие солнечные лучи — земля полностью прогревалась и временами даже трескалась, страдая от нехватки прохлады и влаги, а горячим воздухом с каждым днем становилось все сложнее дышать. В этом году люди по-прежнему мечтали о прохладных месяцах с частыми дождями, во время которых не будут гибнуть растения, животные и люди, ощущая острую нехватку тени и холодной воды, которая становилась горячей раньше, чем оказывалась дома в холодильнике.</p><p> </p><p>      Жара не отступала даже в ночное время, заставляя людей чувствовать себя спящими не на прохладных и уютных постелях, а на раскаленных сковородах сумасшедшего повара, который не считал нужным убавлять огонь. Открытые нараспашку окна нисколько не спасали положение — многие люди задыхались прямо в своих домах и теряли сознание раньше, чем успевали понять, в чем заключалась причина их страданий. От погоды мучались не только люди и животные, но и сама природа — растения гибли, леса горели, а воды беспощадно высыхали.</p><p> </p><p>      Люди, прожившие в городе не один год, заранее готовились к борьбе за жизнь во время лета, без сомнений считая это место проклятым за какие-то грехи. Они тратили невероятное количество ресурсов, безуспешно пытаясь спасти дорогие для себя растения и животных — на каждом втором подоконнике в городе в первую неделю июня уже стояли горшки с погибшими цветами, газоны теряли свои особенные виды, молча моля о спасительном дожде, который все никак не наступали.</p><p> </p><p>      Казалось, существовала неизвестная могущественная сила, что подобным способом старалась стереть Дэрри с лица земли. Жители продолжали тихо шептаться о неизвестном проклятии, причитая и прячась в своих домах, а многие находили способ легче — собирали всю свою семью и уезжали на все лето к родственникам из других Штатов, боясь потерять то, чем дорожили. Говорили о каре с небес многие — но лишь единицы пытались найти решение проблемы, слишком сильно любя город, в котором жили.</p><p> </p><p>      Ричи Тозиер не любил город, в котором жил, но в отличие от других жителей, видел Дэрри именно таким, каким он являлся на самом деле.</p><p> </p><p>      Мальчик был одним из тех людей, которые на ночь оставляли окна в комнатах открытыми, несмотря на то, что его родители были категорически против этого, опасаясь за безопасность квартиры. По этой причине во время сна он часто просыпался, начиная задыхаться и выкидывая со своей кровати абсолютно все, что могло согревать или накапливать тепло — заботливая Мэгги время от времени заглядывала в комнату сына и, сдерживая негодование от беспорядка, раздраженно захлопывала окна обратно, обещая себе на утро обязательно обсудить это с подростком.</p><p> </p><p>      Но сегодня Ричард Тозиер проснулся не из-за того, что начал задыхаться в своей комнате от этой адской жары. Мальчика будят совсем не дети, кричащие под открытым окном, и не родители, которые в последнее время начали слишком часто ругаться, а его собственные глаза. Ричи резко подскакивает на кровати, моментально вылетая из своего сна. Его глаза несколько мгновений назад пронзило такой острой болью, что он не сдержался от вскрика, потянув руки к ним. Казалось, будто в глазные яблоки попала какая-то игла, которая постепенно начинала двигаться из стороны в сторону.</p><p> </p><p>      Но ее не было.</p><p> </p><p>      Боль пульсировала практически по всей голове, концентрируясь в глазах и поднимаясь на лоб. Он замирает с опущенной головой, прижав руки к лицу, и сидит в таком положении некоторое время. Ричи терпеливо ожидает, когда неприятные ощущения прекратятся, и борется с желанием сильно потереть глаза или коснуться пальцами своего глазного яблока.</p><p> </p><p>      Со временем боль отступает, словно ее и не было. Ричи тихо прячет голову под подушкой и сворачивается калачиком на кровати, недовольно вздыхая. Его одеяло, как всегда, валяется на полу рядом с кроватью, несмотря на то, что сшито из тонкого материала. Лениво принимая сидячее положение, мальчик обводит комнату взглядом, почти не различая силуэты мебели и других вещей, но первым делом думает о том, что нужно положить одеяло на место, пока не пришла мама и не начала выносить из-за него мозг.</p><p> </p><p>      Тозиер привычным движением надевает очки, начиная хоть что-то видеть, и практически сразу сталкивается взглядом с Мэгги, которая, на удивление, стоит слишком близко к кровати, Бог знает сколько времени. Но он не теряется, а пронзительно вскрикивает, выхватывая из рук женщины одеяло раньше, чем та успевает выпрямить спину после того, как наклонилась за ним. Ричи накрывает себя одеялом по подбородок, крича тонким голосом:</p><p> </p><p>      — Я ведь не одет! Полиция! Я не знаю вас, женщина!</p><p> </p><p>      Мэгги закатывает глаза на сына, легким движением сдергивая одеяло в сторону.</p><p> </p><p>      — Хватит баловаться, Ричард. Сейчас же вставай и иди в магазин!</p><p> </p><p>      — Нет! — вскрикивает он чужим голосом раньше, чем та успевает договорить. Затем меняет тон голоса на другой: — О Боги, Добби оскорблен до глубины души! Мое бедное сердце! — и театрально падает обратно на спину, прижимая ладонь к своей груди.</p><p> </p><p>      Женщина тяжело вздыхает, вероятно, считая до пяти. Она бодро подходит к окну, распахивая шторы, чтобы в комнату попало немного больше света, пробудив ребенка ото сна. Но стоит ей только на шаг отойти в сторону, как до нее неожиданно доносится жалобный голос Ричи, словно получившего от нее по лицу. Она вопросительно наблюдает за тем, как мальчик резко заматывает свою кудрявую голову в одеяло, зажимая руками глаза:</p><p> </p><p>      — Оу, черт! Мама, мои глаза!</p><p> </p><p>      Мэгги недоверчиво окидывает его взглядом, решив, что он по-прежнему разыгрывает ее. Она ждет несколько мгновений и раздражается, слыша, как сын начинает тихо поскуливать из-под одеяла, упав на бок. Годы идут — а он все никак не запомнит то, что женщина говорила миллион раз, начиная с самого раннего детства: здоровье — не то, над чем стоит шутить. Проблемы со зрением у мальчика начались ближе к пяти годам, первое время проявляясь невероятно незначительно, напоминая обычное детское баловство, но спустя какие-то три месяца Мэгги решила обратиться к врачу, желая убедиться в своих предположениях.</p><p> </p><p>      Ричарду ожидаемо понадобились очки, а зрение с годами продолжало падать все ниже.</p><p> </p><p>      Первое время он часто плакал из-за насмешек других детей и отказывался носить очки, даже когда не смог ничего без них видеть. Мальчик был их долгожданным и единственным ребенком — родителям было больно видеть своего сына несчастным, и они старались донести до него, что толстые стекла очков людей не портят. Казалось, их долгая работа дала плоды, когда Ричи перестал швырять очки в стены, прятать их в школе и научился игнорировать неприятные высказывания в свой адрес, начиная ими пользоваться и шутить.</p><p> </p><p>      Только вот самым главным было даже не это.</p><p> </p><p>      Шутки Ричи быстро начали переходить все границы, задевая других своим содержанием и точно подвергая подростка опасности среди его сверстников. Женщина убеждалась в этом из года в год, невероятно переживая за сына: сломанные и разбитые очки сменялись разбитыми костяшками и лицом — в первый и единственный раз, когда она увидела его таким, Ричи лишь неопределенно пожал плечами и умело избежал допроса, всем своим видом показывая, что ее это не касается. Мэгги ничего не могла с этим поделать, просила мужа обсудить ситуацию с ребенком, но тот лишь довольно улыбнулся, говоря, что сын растет настоящим мужчиной, который сможет постоять за свою семью.</p><p> </p><p>      А вдруг его когда-нибудь убьют?</p><p> </p><p>      Оставалось лишь надеяться, что со временем Ричард перестанет баловаться, взяв себя в руки. Он был отличником, перспективным учеником, но оценки за поведение все портили, ведь мальчик не умел вовремя замолкать, привыкнув последнее слово оставлять за собой. Ни один существующий в городе человек не знал, в кого ребенок был таким упертым и вредным, обязательно проявляя лидерские качества и делая все наоборот. Мэгги, безусловно, сильно из-за этого расстраивалась, прекрасно видя, как его счастливое будущее разваливается на кусочки под гнетом суровых учителей и жестоких детей. Видя слезы матери, Ричи каждый раз чуть ли не на коленях клялся, что подобного больше никогда не повторится, но соблюдал свою импульсивную клятву всего лишь одну четверть.</p><p> </p><p>      Затем все начиналось с начала.</p><p> </p><p>      Но вот, Ричарду Тозиеру исполнился уже семнадцатый год, а вместо того, чтобы стать послушным ребенком и перестать травить свои шуточки — Мэгги уверена, что именно за них он получал по лицу — парень начал чаще прогуливать школу, пропадать из дома неизвестно где на два-четыре дня, совершенно не желая контактировать со своей семьей, под любыми предлогами убегая из дома. Родители все больше волновались за него, но не вмешивались — Мэгги он просто-напросто не слушал, настойчиво прося успокоиться и лечь спать, а Уэнтуорта одаривал взглядом сочувствия и просил дать немного больше времени. Отец был согласен, занятый своими проблемами по самое горло.</p><p> </p><p>      Конечно, в такой семейной обстановке был виноват не только Ричард, но и они тоже. Однако, данную тему перестали поднимать уже давно, позволяя всему идти своим чередом — положение лишь ухудшалось, а когда-то крепкая и любящая семья разваливалась на глазах.</p><p> </p><p>      Мэгги беспомощно посмотрела на сына, испытывая к нему непонятные чувства: присутствовала боль за Ричи, который вновь мучался со своей старой проблемой и раздражение, вызванное бесполезной тратой времени на просмотр дурацкой сценки. Осторожно опускаясь на край кровати, женщина распутала его голову из одеяла: чужой взгляд действительно внушал уверенность в то, что что-то было не так, но Мэгги не позволила себе вновь повестись на жестокий розыгрыш, безэмоционально убрав непослушные волосы с его лица и нацепив очки на нос.</p><p> </p><p>      — Живо встал и пошел в магазин, я сказала!</p><p> </p><p>      Мальчик фыркнул, в душе радуясь, что не успел перед ней расклеиться, когда в его руках оказался смятый список нужных продуктов и деньги. Старшая Тозиер несколько мгновений помедлила, думая о чем-то своём перед тем, как резко подняться на ноги. Ричи вопросительно взглянул на мать, чувствуя слабое покалывание в глазах и медленно избавляясь от остатков сна.</p><p> </p><p>      На несколько мгновений женщина показалась ему такой, какой была в его памяти из детства — любящей и заинтересованной в его жизни.</p><p> </p><p>      — Отца сегодня можно не ждать, — бросила Мэгги раздраженно через плечо, хлопая дверью.</p><p> </p><p>      Ричи даже бровью не повел, прекрасно помня, как сильно они ругались вчера вечером. Он вернулся поздно ночью, еле переставляя ноги и желая как можно скорее упасть хоть куда-нибудь, но в итоге столкнулся с родителями, которые в очередной раз выясняли свои отношения, выкрикивая друг на друга различные обвинения. В такие моменты он жалел, что не остался спать в своей машине или еще где-нибудь — в глубине души Ричи не хотел быть свидетелем всех конфликтов в собственной семье и не мог убить в себе наивную надежду на то, что все происходящее здесь — всего лишь его галлюциногенный сон, который он видит в штабе Неудачников.</p><p> </p><p>      Ричард расправляет листок, попутно засовывая купюры в карман своих джинс и вставая с кровати. Список, открывшийся его глазам, не предвещает ничего хорошего, включая в себя три вида алкогольных напитков и закуску для них. Он на мгновение даже радуется тому, что мама отправила именно его в магазин за этим, оставив деньги, а не пошла сама, ведь так бы она по-любому вернулась обратно с покупками, а не с пустыми руками, как это сделает он.</p><p> </p><p>      С каждым скандалом с мужем Мэгги начинала выпивать все больше, предпочитая избегать проблему, а не решать ее. Все началось довольно безобидно — с одной небольшой чашки вина перед сном, чтобы успокоить потревоженные нервы, но со временем вместо вина в доме начали появляться более крепкие напитки, а одна кружка увеличилась в четыре раза. Женщина даже не пыталась найти другой способ, чтобы избавить себя от боли, опустив руки. Она притупляла свои чувства до потери времени в пространстве, нередко не узнавая своего сына и ввязываясь в драки с мужем.</p><p> </p><p>      Мягко говоря, ничего из этого хорошим не заканчивалось, даже несмотря на то, что мужчина попросту блокировал ее удары, ни в коем случае не давая сдачи. Уэнтуорт принимал во внимание состояние супруги, но все обвинения в свой адрес отрицал, говоря, что не понимает, с чего та все это взяла. Однако, несмотря на это, Ричи видел своего отца чуть ли не реже, чем мать трезвой, но старался не верить в ее догадки относительно его верности. Он ни разу за свою жизнь не видел отца в компании какой-то незнакомой женщины и даже в самом страшном кошмаре не мог представить себе подобного — всегда казалось, что рядом с папой совершенно ни под каким предлогом не мог стоять кто-то, кроме мамы, но сама женщина старательно доказывала обратное, нередко кидаясь посудой и плача.</p><p> </p><p>      Впервые, Ричард был сильно напуган, пытался успокоить родителей и помешать им ссориться, вместе с отцом убеждая ее, что все по-прежнему в порядке и никакой блондинки не существует, но Мэгги и слышать ничего не хотела об этом, настаивая на своем. Ему было больно видеть свою маму в таком состоянии и казалось, что хуже этого уже ничего быть не может — тогда мальчик серьёзно ошибся. Ведь через какое-то время Уэнтуорту надоели вечные скандалы с женой, и он принялся полностью игнорировать ее истерики, словно они были адресованы другому мужчине.</p><p> </p><p>      Ричи был невероятно растерян.</p><p> </p><p>      Отношения родителей быстро начали казаться токсичными, заставляя мальчика постоянно спрашивать самого себя о том, почему они по-прежнему были вместе. В то время он был уже не глуп и кое-что понимал: казалось, что за столько лет совместной жизни они просто устали друг от друга и нуждались в отдыхе, во время которого потухшие чувства могли бы проявиться с новой силой, напомнив Мэгги и Уэнтуорту, почему они полюбили друг друга. Но это звучало запредельно сказочно, а Ричард был уже слишком взрослым, чтобы верить в подобный бред, просто желая своим родителям счастья.</p><p> </p><p>      Было уже не важно какого — совместного или личного.</p><p> </p><p>      Но проблема, по которой Ричард понимал отношения родителей именно «токсичными», заключалась в другом — прекрасно зная, что им было необходимо дать себе время на размышления о том, что же делать дальше с собственными чувствами, никто из них не мог позволить супругу покинуть дом. Они оба уже давно не понимали друг друга и не испытывали необходимости быть рядом, но продолжали по привычке крепко держаться за свою пару. Ричи уже не верил в вечную любовь, понимал, что даже у его родителей она могла пройти, но все равно в глубине его души временами просыпался маленький мальчик, который бесцеремонно стучал по окнам ночью, игнорировал предупреждения о чутком сне «огромной и страшной мамаши», попадал в чужую спальню и оставался там до утра, просто валяясь рядом с другим человеком, потому что ему было тяжело.</p><p> </p><p>      Ричи быстро зашнуровывает кеды, пока до него доносится ворчание матери из другой комнаты и выходит из дома, закрыв дверь. Стоит ему оказаться на улице, как в руках появляется пачка дешевых сигарет, купленных только ради отвратительной привычки, появившейся у него еще в детстве — в то время у парня не было никаких семейных и школьных проблем, но присутствовало то, что травило его жизнь сильнее любого никотина. Отличие «тогда» и «сейчас» заключалось в том, что раньше ему просто нравилось таскать в карманах коробок спичек и сигареты, время от времени используя их по назначению, а теперь курение отвлекало от мыслей, которые, не переставая, навязчиво крутились в его голове.</p><p> </p><p>      Ричи сильно беспокоило внезапное возвращение Клоуна раньше положенного срока, ведь в таком случае Неудачники должны были вновь собраться, ни в коем случае не оставаясь в одиночестве даже на одну секунду. Он понимал, что парни не смогут создать подходящие для выживания условия, с вероятностью на девяносто девять процентов скорее поругаются между собой в пух и прах, словно чужие люди, и погибнут в каком-нибудь старом доме, вместо того, чтобы вновь объединить силы против общего врага. Конфликты уже начались, только вот теперь их было решить сложнее, чем в детстве, ведь каждый их них начал отвечать за себя самостоятельно, редко когда считаясь с мнением остальных, особенно когда дело касалось собственной жизни.</p><p> </p><p>      Когда он лениво катит свой велосипед по давно знакомой сквозь года дороге, жмурясь от солнечных лучей, отрывки прошлого появляются перед его глазами как самая настоящая реальность. Воспоминания заставляют словно на яву увидеть старый дом, пули из монет, бесчисленные трупы изуродованных детей и лица бледных от страха друзей, которые были готовы отдать все, что угодно, лишь бы победить древнее зло без жертв. Интуиция подсказывает — в этот раз с ними произойдет что-то более ужасное, чем в первый, ведь Существо вновь собирается охотиться на тех, кому однажды уже проиграло, а они — уже не те герои-школьники с детскими страхами, вгоняемые в настоящий ужас ожившими чудовищами из дешевых фильмов ужасов, которые крутили в кинотеатре по пятницам.</p><p> </p><p>      Страхи выросли вместе с ними — возможно, именно поэтому Ричи хочется заботливо затащить в свою старую машину всех Неудачников и свалить как можно дальше из этого города. На самом деле, он понятия не имеет, по какой причине начал ощущать эти предчувствия и боится, что в итоге превратится в чертового параноика, который вздрагивает от собственной тени и шагов. Наверное, он просто повзрослел и теперь понимает, во что вляпался несколько лет назад.</p><p> </p><p>      Тозиер мог бы бесконечно размышлять об этом, пытаясь найти какой-то выход, но конкретно сейчас небрежно бросает окурок сигареты в ближайшую мусорку, попадая прямо в бак, и отправляет беспокойные мысли как можно дальше в свое подсознание: ему навстречу идет человек, улыбку которого он назвал бы милой, если бы не был собой.</p><p> </p><p>      — Хэй, Эдс! — вместо этого Ричи останавливается, машинально поправляя очки, — Неужто меня ищешь?</p><p> </p><p>      Услышав ненавистное себе обращение, мальчик сразу же перестает улыбаться, нахмурив брови.</p><p> </p><p>      — Я ведь говорил тебе — не зови меня так. Слышал что-нибудь о Стэнли?</p><p> </p><p>      Ричард отрицательно качает головой, с самым серьезным видом разглаживая морщинку между чужими бровями — Эдди резко бьет его за это по рукам.</p><p> </p><p>      — С Биллом сходим сегодня к нему, — спокойно отвечает парень, — Гостей никаких веселых под два метра не было?</p><p> </p><p>      — Был один, но речь не про Оно, — честно отвечает Эдди, — Как-нибудь расскажу о нем.</p><p> </p><p>      Ричи хмыкает, закидывает одну руку на плечо друга, медленно направляясь вперед. Эдвард держится на небольшом расстоянии, тяжело вздыхая по всем понятным причинам, но терпеливо следует в нужном направлении. От Тозиера за километр несет табаком и выпивкой — если к первому парень давно привык, учитывая, что этот шут курит с начальной школы, то второе сильно его удивляет, пробуждая желание отстраниться как можно дальше, но Эдди сдерживает себя и не поднимает эту тему, оставаясь рядом.</p><p> </p><p>      Они встретились чисто случайно, последний раз разговаривая вчера вечером. Тозиер в очередной раз звонил другу с работы, снова проигнорировав предупреждение о его матери, которая могла снять трубку быстрее, чем Эдди успеет спуститься из своей комнаты на первый этаж. Они оба знали, что следовало за этим: Соня громко кричала в трубку и обещала написать на Ричарда заявление в полицию, если тот не прекратит доставать ее ребенка, а потом шла к сыну с лекциями о «плохих друзьях, которые на самом деле не были его друзьями».</p><p> </p><p>      Конечно, Каспбрак рассказывал не все, а только то, что касалось Ричи или конкретно в данное время было необходимо ему знать, но действительно беспокоится за друга, прекрасно зная о всех проблемах в чужой семье. Скорее всего, Эдди являлся единственным Неудачником, который знал о беспокойствах парня так много и старался его поддержать, несмотря на то, как порой был занят сам. Но и Эдвард не был для Тозиера «темной лошадкой» — за столько лет дружбы они знали друг друга не хуже, чем самих себя и могли быть настоящими.</p><p> </p><p>      Однако, даже у самых близких людей существуют тайны, о которых не принято говорить остальным.</p><p> </p><p>      Ричи выглядит задумчивым, специально заслоняя друга от солнечных лучей, пока им на пути попадаются редкие прохожие, всем своим видом показывая, как сильно устали и смотря на подростков так, словно они совершили что-то невероятно опасное и глупое во имя маленького камня. Жара вынуждала большую часть населения скрываться в своих домах или на рабочих местах, если они представляли из себя закрытые помещения. Улицы города оказываются пустыми, словно все население куда-то исчезло — то же самое ждет и город вместе с древним злом, которое несколько лет назад пробудилось под ним. Раньше подростки считали, что было достаточно уничтожить само чудовище, но теперь начали догадываться, что город, чье строительство разбудило спящего клоуна, играл в этом не последнюю роль. В конце концов Дэрри должен был исчезнуть, являясь тем местом, в котором концентрировались силы Пеннивайза.</p><p> </p><p>      Пустынные улицы родного селения не пробуждают в подростках чувство страха и опасности, которые обычно ощущают люди в фильмах, просыпаясь утром и обнаруживая, что остались в городе одни. В детстве бы они сильно испугались, отправились проверять своих друзей и дома в поисках родителей, но сейчас они невольно избегают самой важной темы, мысли о которой беспокоят их не первый день. Мальчики подсознательно хотят продлить то время, когда считали, что в Дэрри наконец наступило спокойствие и безопасность, говоря о всякой ерунде и обсуждая премьеру фильма ужасов, на которую ходили всей толпой на выходных. Но обсуждать там было нечего: едва ли хотя бы Бенджамин знал, о чем был его сюжет.</p><p> </p><p>      Массовые убийства в Дэрри до сих пор не начались, даруя призрачную надежду на то, что на самом деле все могло обойтись или во второй раз не требовать так много времени, как в прошлый. Все еще было необходимо хотя бы раз напрямую столкнуться с Клоуном и поднять все архивы, чтобы найти способ его уничтожения навсегда. Ричи не хочет, чтобы Эдди участвовал в этом — не потому, что считает его слабее остальных, нет — ему просто не хочется, чтобы кто-либо переживал подобное снова.</p><p> </p><p>      Тозиер останавливается около небольшого автомата, впервые за всю прогулку убрав руку с плеча Эдварда. Оставляет свой велосипед рядом с другом, закидывая несколько монет в автомат, чтобы получить прохладную газировку и задает какие-то вопросы, шутя. Каспбрак закатывает глаза, предпочитая делать вид, что ничего не слышал, и не понимает, для чего вообще взял с собой свой велик, если в итоге просто таскает его всюду за собой. Спустя несколько мгновений в его руки летит баночка вишневого сока, подгоняемая веселым измененным голосом Ричарда:</p><p> </p><p>      — Сдачи не надо, сир!</p><p> </p><p>      Парень быстро возвращается обратно, забирая свой велосипед и вскрывая небольшую банку, встает в тень. Он также, как и Эдди, взял велик скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости, теперь используя его в качестве подставки для себя, устало опираясь. Здесь росло много высоких деревьев, которые создавали редкую тень, а недалеко были расположены продуктовые магазины — отличное место, чтобы перегнать машину с Пустоши, но люди то и дело бегали рядом, мельтеша перед глазами.</p><p> </p><p>      — Если хочешь, можешь попробовать мой, — предлагает Ричи напиток, когда Эдди подходит ближе, скидывая сумку с медикаментами на свой велосипед. — Даю слово, что не скажу об этом твоей горячей мамаше.</p><p> </p><p>      Тозиер ставит газировку на асфальт, не в силах позволить парню в одиночестве страдать от его багажа, в котором, наверное, была собрана вся аптека Дэрри, и помогает поставить все так, чтобы оно не упало ему на ноги. Эдвард тем временем кривит лицо непонятно на что, заставляя друга задуматься: возможно, Эдди не нравится перспектива пить напиток из одной баночки с ним, Ричи, («это ведь сколько микробов передается таким способом?!» — мог бы вновь начать он), либо парень снова не проникся тем, насколько Тозиер обожает его мать, никогда о ней не забывая.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      Самому же Эдварду в этот момент даже кажется, что он слышит ее голос, который утверждает, что любой из предоставленных вариантов является прямой дорогой к появлению рака чего угодно, исходя из ситуации. Неожиданно из-за угла здания показывается большая фигура, создающая тень, которую Каспбрак сразу же узнает, не успев дать ответ. Ричи смеется над его выражением лица, по привычке закидывая руку на чужое плечо, а затем сталкивается взглядом с женщиной, которая несколько мгновений презрительно смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит.</p><p> </p><p>      Вероятно, она выскажет все позже дома, а сейчас просто сделает вид, что встретила только своего сына, который наконец перестал гулять с теми противными мальчишками, из-за которых практически всегда находится в опасности, чудом возвращаясь домой живым.</p><p> </p><p>      — Эддичка! Тебе стоило надеть что-нибудь на голову, иначе ты получишь солнечный удар и умрешь! Я ведь сказала тебе! — в своей манере обеспокоенно выдает Соня Каспбрак, выпуская из рук пакеты с продуктами, которые на удивление подростков не раскатываются в разные стороны по земле.</p><p> </p><p>      Эдди показательно поворачивается назад, где стоит его велосипед, и вытаскивает из багажника белую кепку, надевая ее себе на голову. Он предвидел встречу с матерью, перед выходом из дома захватив кепку с собой, и сейчас тихо радовался этому, понимая, что теперь у женщины меньше поводов утащить его домой, читая свои лекции о том, как опасно в жаркую погоду ходить без головного убора, особенно таким «слабым и черноволосым мальчикам», как он.</p><p> </p><p>      — Все хорошо, ма.</p><p> </p><p>      Друзья синхронно делают шаг в сторону пакетов, чтобы поднять их и помочь женщине дойти до дома, но она, словно прочитав чужие мысли, шустро подхватывает вещи с земли, вскрикнув:</p><p> </p><p>      — О нет, Эддичка! Мама сделает все сама, иначе у тебя будет грыжа! Никогда не поднимай ничего тяжелее одного килограмма, дорогой!</p><p> </p><p>      Соня сделала все так быстро и легко, будто весила хотя бы на килограмм сорок меньше, чем было на самом деле, а мальчики проводили ее удивленными и обеспокоенными взглядами.</p><p> </p><p>      — Она начала пролезать в дверной проем?</p><p> </p><p>      — Ричи!</p><p> </p><p>      — Да нет же, погоди! Я имею ввиду, что беспокоюсь за нее! Она не заболела?</p><p> </p><p>      — Нет, все в порядке.</p><p> </p><p>      Они медленно направились дальше, на самом деле не имея совершенно никаких планов на эту прогулку, просто позволяя ногам нести себя, куда угодно. Совместное времяпровождение всегда помогало им отвлечься от беспокойных мыслей и проблем, но подростки никогда не обговаривали это, считая, что подобные ситуации были в порядке вещей. Сейчас им нравилось проводить свободное время вместе и неожиданное отсутствие одного из них уже не могло остаться незамеченным — несколько месяцев назад Ричард случайно проболтался, что не может находиться в собственном доме, предпочитая ночевать в своем старом джипе или на работе.</p><p> </p><p>      Внезапно даже для самого себя, Эдвард сказал, что будет оставлять окно в свою комнату открытым, чтобы он мог прийти к нему, когда потребуется. Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда София страдала от повышенного беспокойства за своего сына, постоянно контролируя и опекая его — Эдди наконец удалось отвоевать немного личного пространства, несмотря на то, как сильно он любил свою маму, прекрасно понимая, что она старается ради него. Теперь ночью женщина заходила в его комнату только в том случае, если слышала хрипы и после долгих споров вернула обратно дверь. Эдвард терпеть не мог спорить с матерью, у которой любимым и единственным оружием против его «непослушания» были слезы.</p><p> </p><p>      Вчера ночью Ричи впервые за долгое время не ввалился в окно его комнаты, тихо матерясь на горшки с цветами — за это он постоянно получал от Эдди, который был твердо убежден в том, что от комплиментов цветы становятся красивее, понимая человеческую речь. На самом деле, парень понимал, как должно быть неудобно подниматься в комнату на третий этаж через окно, на подоконнике которого стоят большие горшки для растений, но не мог ничего с этим поделать: стоило ему только переставить их на пол или стол, как в комнату влетала его мама, возвращая все на место и читая лекции о его астме.</p><p> </p><p>      — Вчера снова была ночная? — наконец спрашивает Каспбрак, обеспокоенно наблюдая за другом, но ответа не дожидается, продолжая: — Рич, тебе серьезно нужно больше спать, это ведь не шутки!</p><p> </p><p>      Ричи удивленно вскидывает брови, не ожидая, что разговор примет такой поворот, и остановившись рядом.</p><p> </p><p>      — Я вообще-то вчера дома был, — судя по тону его голоса, парень понимает, что все прошло не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. — От меня, наверное, матушкиным бухлом несет. Ночная сегодня.</p><p> </p><p>      Эдвард молча кивает. Сейчас они часто проводили время вместе, каждый раз удивляя этим друзей, ведь раньше были не очень близки, общаясь скорее потому, что гуляли в одной компании. Казалось, со временем подростки должны были прекратить общение вообще, никогда больше не сталкиваясь и делая вид, что впервые видят друг друга — у каждого из них в роли человека, который будет рядом всегда, представлялся кто-то другой. Со временем Ричард стал отпускать значительно меньше гадких шуток в адрес друга, которые так сильно тому не нравились. Это происходило не только потому, что парень сильно уставал и практически не виделся со своими друзьями — он предпочитал поддерживать Каспбрака, показывая, что на свете существует человек, которому важны его цели и желания.</p><p> </p><p>      Сам Ричи никогда не жаловался на свои трудности, достигал поставленных целей и был убежден, что являлся единственным человеком, от которого может ждать помощь: родители были слишком заняты, чтобы заметить какие-то изменения в его поведении или жизни, поэтому парень невольно списал их со счетов, а Эдди был ему слишком дорог, чтобы втягивать его во все это, ведь у мальчишки и без друзей были проблемы. Вместо тех неприятных шуток двенадцатилетнего мальчика, насмотревшегося отцовских журналов, на смену пришли другие, иначе тогда бы это был не Ричи Тозиер, обладающий тысячами голосов, а какой-то другой парень, укравший его тело.</p><p> </p><p>      Но эти шутки, временами вылетающие из чужого рта, Эдвард также не оценил: впервые был сильно выбит из колеи, косившись на друга с подозрением; Ричи тогда испугался, думал, что сломал его предложением свалить из Дэрри на стареньком джипе, который только недавно собрал, сменить имена и заключить брак в каком-нибудь другом штате, где мама Эдди не сможет их достать, а во второй раз Каспбрак молча показал ему средний палец, нарвавшись на еще пять шуток на этот счет.</p><p> </p><p>      Это была защитная реакция.</p><p> </p><p>      Теперь Ричард мог говорить все, что душе его угодно, ведь окружающие люди всегда будут видеть в нем лишь шута в очках с толстыми линзами.</p><p> </p><p>      Тогда Эдварду начало казаться, что он стал меньше понимать Неудачников, а в особенности Ричи — тот нес свои шуточки, не задумываясь о том, что говорит, не придавая значения собственным словам. Все, кто общался с ним более недели, знал, что парень имел привычку говорить быстрее, чем думать, за что еще в начальной школе получил прозвище «Балабол», полностью его оправдывая. Однажды Эдди решил, что это довольно очаровательно, но дальше этой мысли не продвинулся, решив, что в очередной раз подцепил простуду.</p><p> </p><p>      «Сложным» казался не только Тозиер, но и остальные друзья: они выросли из тех маленьких мальчиков, которые натравили на себя древнее зло и именно это, возможно, было проблемой. Они изменились, стали другими людьми, хотя иногда казалось, что все осталось, как прежде. Сейчас у подростков были другие друзья и разные увлечения, мальчики казались настолько разными, что любой человек, увидевший их вместе, удивился бы, что они знакомы, и дружат. Однако, несмотря на всю занятость, прошлое не хотело их отпускать, ведь тогда они стали братьями и скрепили себя клятвой на крови — Клуб Неудачников по-прежнему не просто существовал, но и регулярно устраивал совместные встречи.</p><p> </p><p>      Во время учебного дня ребята не показывали, что знакомы друг с другом, каждый находясь в своей компании, если случайно где-то пересекались. Но после школы гуляли всей толпой, делали проекты и домашние задания, ходили вечером в кино или смотрели фильмы у кого-нибудь в доме, нередко устраивая ночёвки. Они жили, как обычные подростки, несмотря на травмы, полученные в детстве в лабиринтах канализации под городом. Их связывали страшные тайны, словно паутина, а для остальных людей Неудачники были незнакомцами из разряда тех людей, которые живут в разных мирах.</p><p> </p><p>      Жара немного спадает, когда Ричи неожиданно замолкает, перестает нести всякий бред и шутки, остановившись. Эдвард удивленно приподнимает брови, наблюдая за тем, как он бросает свой велосипед на землю и молча идет к огромному дубу, ветви которого образуют тень. Каспбрак хочет попросить его не мять траву и цветы, но не успевает произнести и звука, как парень разваливается под деревом, стараясь не расплескать свою газировку.</p><p> </p><p>      Эдди красноречиво бьет себя ладонью по лбу:</p><p> </p><p>      — Ну ты и паразит, Рич.</p><p> </p><p>      — Иди сюда, гавнюк, — он улыбается и манит друга к себе пальцем, — или твоя горячая мамка слишком ревнивая женщина?</p><p> </p><p>      Каспбрак, на удивление, ничего не отвечает и держит в руке банку с вишневым соком, просто посмотрев на друга. От нечитаемого взгляда Ричарду становится не по себе — он резко садится на траве, убирая напиток в сторону, и серьёзно спрашивая:</p><p> </p><p>      — Эдди, у вас точно все в порядке? Серьёзно, иди сюда, мы слишком долго под солнцем были.</p><p> </p><p>      Он кивает, вздыхая. До них доносится приглушенный звук проезжающего по рельсам товарного поезда, нарушая возникшую тишину. Эдди ставит свой велосипед на тормоз и передает другу оставшийся сок — Тозиер осторожно сжимает холодную банку пальцами, пытаясь понять, что могло произойти в чужой жизни за эти несколько дней. С Эдвардом определенно было что-то не так, но вместо того, чтобы озвучить свое беспокойство, Ричи спрашивает:</p><p> </p><p>      — Что, малыш, погреть тебе сок?</p><p> </p><p>      Его попытка шутить вновь остается незамеченной: парень лишь фыркает, аккуратно поднимает с травы чужой напиток и садится рядом с другом, который не на шутку удивляется — Эдди все же решил попробовать газировку, которую он постоянно пьет. Ричард двигается ближе и с видом наставника начинает шептать про подростковые бунты и смертельные болезни, которые, возможно, передаются именно таким способом. Каспбрак молча отпихивает его рукой подальше, а парень смеется, проговаривая:</p><p> </p><p>      — Хэй, Эдс, знаешь на какую взрослую штуку это...</p><p> </p><p>      …но договорить не успевает: Эдди закатывает глаза, безразлично бросает: «нет» и подносит банку к губам — это становится последним, что Ричи видит четко, через мгновение чувствуя, как его очки нагло утаскивают с лица. Парень моргает, зрение мгновенно плывет, а объекты теряются, но Тозиер не ощущает того раздражения, что бывает в таких случаях обычно, а лишь откидывается на траву, вздыхая. Эдди молчит, но парень слышит его дыхание, ожидая, когда тот вернет очки обратно.</p><p> </p><p>      — Ты ведь только недавно их поменял, где душку сломать успел? — задумчиво бормочет Каспбрак, ставя напиток на траву.</p><p> </p><p>      Ричи резко щурится, чувствуя, как Эдди наклоняется над ним, но видит лишь нечеткие очертания чужого лица. Его сердце предательски начинает биться быстрее, но вопреки характерным этому действиям, он внезапно хочет сбежать, резко принимая сидячее положение. Не важно, что он чувствует к своему другу, если заведомо знает, что совместного будущего у них нет.</p><p> </p><p>      Эдвард резко дергает его за плечо обратно, проговаривая:</p><p> </p><p>      — Не двигайся, а то в глаз попаду.</p><p> </p><p>      Парень фыркает от его серьезного тона, но действительно замирает на несколько мгновений, позволяя Эдди надеть очки на свое лицо. Какое-то время они смотрят друг на друга, но ничего не говорят, думая о чем-то своем и замечая, как сильно изменились лица тех, кого они видели рядом с собой всю свою жизнь.</p><p> </p><p>      — Может, поцелуешь меня?</p><p> </p><p>      Эдди растерянно моргает, вероятно, думая, что ослышался, но быстро возвращает себе спокойствие, аккуратно хлопая ладонью по чужому лицу.</p><p> </p><p>      Ричи показалось, или он задумался?</p><p> </p><p>      Они садятся рядом, вздыхая. Тозиер позволяет себе посмотреть на Эдди чуточку дольше, чем обычно, когда тот размышляет над чем-то, игнорируя происходящее вокруг. Ричи бы был готов просидеть так всю свою жизнь, если бы не одна напрягающая его деталь, открывшаяся вниманию.</p><p> </p><p>      — Бля, ты только глянь, где мы оказались, — удивленно бормочет он, чуть не пролив напиток на чужую рубашку и заставляя Эдди недовольно морщить нос, когда до его слуха долетает нецензурное слово.</p><p> </p><p>      По истине помойная яма, а не рот.</p><p> </p><p>      Но, переведя взгляд с обеспокоенного лица Ричи в ту сторону, куда тот обратил свое внимание, мальчик сразу же чувствует нехватку кислорода, поведя руку к своему карману, в котором, как и всегда, находится ингалятор. Этот жест не ускользает от Тозиера: он сразу же напрягается, готовясь доставать запасной ингалятор на случай, если раствор в том уже кончился. Наблюдая за тем, как Эдди, начиная хрипеть, несколько раз пшикает лекарство себе в горло, Ричард не только ужасно беспокоится, но и чувствует свою вину.</p><p> </p><p>      Недалеко от них стоит маленький заброшенный дом со старой, давно выцветшей вывеской, слова на которой нереально прочитать тем, кто не знает, что на ней было написано, и с подсолнухами по бокам от съехавшей в сторону двери. Даже на расстоянии Ричи кажется, что подсолнухи снова будто бы качают своими головами на редком ветру, желая, чтобы маленькие мальчики подошли ближе, в итоге не вернувшись оттуда живыми.</p><p> </p><p>      От воспоминаний по спине проходит неприятный холодок. Ричард невольно поводит плечами, поворачиваясь к другу, на лице которого застывает настолько неподдельный ужас, что мальчик перенимает чужое состояние на себя, только поздно замечая, что Эдди смотрит сквозь него. Старое, невероятно больное тело, гнилой запах от которого чувствуется даже на расстоянии, непозволительно быстро приближается к ним, словно телепортируясь, а Эдвард напуган настолько, что не может даже хрипеть, не говоря о том, чтобы подняться на ноги и убежать как можно дальше от этого мужчины.</p><p> </p><p>      К его шее привязан маленький воздушный шарик, качаясь туда-сюда на манер тех самых подсолнухов.</p><p> </p><p>      — Эдс, — Тозиер легонько трясет его за плечо, обеспокоенно заглядывая в глаза, — Ты что-то видишь? Эдди!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      Шар лопается с оглушающим звуком.</p><p> </p><p>      Внезапно он справляется с оцепенением, которое, кажется, охватило не только его тело, но и разум. Ричи удивленно вскрикивает, чувствуя, как Эдди резко тянет его за воротник гавайской рубашки на себя, при этом отползая назад и смотря за чужую спину.</p><p> </p><p>      — Прокаженный! Это прокаженный!</p><p> </p><p>      Ричард поправляет очки, которые съехали на его нос, и смотрит назад через плечо, удивляясь тому, как, чёрт возьми, близко к нему находится. В нос ударяет противный запах гнилого человеческого мяса и гноя, вызывая у него скорее рвотный рефлекс, чем страх за свою жизнь. Мальчик резко подскакивает на ноги, потянув напуганного друга за собой в ту сторону, где остались велосипеды.</p><p> </p><p>      — Не убегай! Я сделаю это всего за пять центов! Тебе не удастся убежать, Эдди! — продолжал кричать прокаженный, внезапно вцепившись в его велосипед.</p><p> </p><p>      Тихо ругнувшись, Ричи быстро спрыгивает на землю, оставляя свой транспорт валяться на траве, но не успевает и приблизиться к другу, чтобы помочь избавиться от больного извращенца, как Эдди выкручивается, повернувшись назад, и пронзительно кричит от страха, со всей силы пиная мужчину по рукам, чтобы освободиться от его захвата. Ехать вместе с прокаженным, держащимся за багаж его велосипеда, Каспбрак не рискует, боясь, что тот сможет залезть на него.</p><p> </p><p>      — Господи, да просто сядь на мой велосипед! — резко дернув его за плечи, кричит Ричи, потащив друга в нужную сторону.</p><p> </p><p>      Иногда паника действительно застилает глаза, не позволяя увидеть более простой выход из сложной ситуации, чем известен тебе. Прокаженный преследовал мальчиков еще несколько метров, отчаянно крича то, что детям лучше не слышать, а затем исчез, словно растворившись в воздухе. Когда они добрались до жилой части Дэрри, уже настал вечер, на улицах появилось больше прохожих, чем было утром, но это едва ли успокаивало подростков, которые теперь были поглощены своими мыслями, медленно проезжая на велосипеде по городским улицам.</p><p> </p><p>      — Ричи, ты еще не видел...</p><p> </p><p>      — Ты мне чуть очки не разбил, Эдди-Спагетти! Будь нежнее в следующий раз, пожалуйста!</p><p> </p><p>      — Бип-бип, Ричи!</p><p>
  <strong>...Продолжение следует </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Дом, в котором...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Ричи приезжает к Биллу рано утром, чтобы рассказать о вчерашней встрече с вернувшимся общим врагом, он особо не надеется, что попадет в дом с первого раза. Парень какое-то время просто стоит около него, думая о чем-то своем и позволяя горячим солнечным лучам касаться своих кудрей. Тозиер старается собрать все свои мысли в нормальный текст, чтобы случайно не сказать что-нибудь, о чем после может пожалеть, когда сам не замечает, как нажимает на небольшой звонок. Город только начинает просыпаться, поэтому Ричи невероятно сильно удивляется, когда слышит, как дверь резко распахивается прямо перед ним, а увиденное после поражает его так сильно, что мальчик не успевает придумать какую-нибудь подходящую шутку и застывает на месте.</p><p>      Но одновременно с этим ему хочется отругать друга за такую беспечность и для профилактики дать по голове, пока тот стоит напротив, помешивая в небольшом блюдце какую-то массу. Парень не слышал, чтобы Билл задал какой-нибудь вопрос перед тем, как открыть ему дверь, словно успел забыть о существовании угрозы для жизни или научился видеть сквозь двери. В отличие от Ричи, которому еще никогда не доводилось видеть Неудачников за готовкой чего-то более серьезного, чем бутерброды и кофе к марафону старого кино в их штабе, Денбро не выглядит удивленным.</p><p>      — П-проходи, чувак, — проговаривает он, перед тем как быстро скрыться в коридоре, направляясь на кухню. — Знал, ч-что кто-нибудь придет сегодня. Было п-плохое п-предчувствие.</p><p>      Ричи понимающе кивает, переступая порог и закрывая за собой тяжелую дверь. Он молча снимает кеды, бросает черный рюкзак на пол у стены и идет за другом.</p><p>      — Она уже проснулась? — тихо интересуется Тозиер, не спеша подходя к кухне. — Как прошла ночь?</p><p>      Билл сразу же направляется к столу для готовки, проговаривая:</p><p>      — Ага, — он ставит на него блюдце и открывает пакет с мукой, аккуратно добавляя в полученную массу несколько ложек, — я уж и з-забыл… как с-сложно укладывать детей с-спать.</p><p>      — Всегда хотел иметь младшего брата, но столкнувшись с этой малявкой, понял, что быть старшим — не так просто.</p><p>      Они всегда касаются этой темы осторожно, лишь вскользь, не заостряя внимание. Смерть — убийство Джорджи оказало серьезное влияние не только на Билла, который теперь был вынужден жить с непосильной ношей в виде вины перед братом, но и остальных людей, непосредственно связанных с Дэрри, включая детей. Поэтому Ричард умело переключает тему разговора, спрашивая, давно ли он научился стряпать блинчики, и не придется ли ему самолично брать все в свои «неумелые и кривые» руки, чтобы накормить голодных детей, если все сгорит. На самом деле, Билл был одним из тех людей, которым Тозиер безукоризненно, в детстве даже слепо, верил и доверял, признавая в нем лидера, за которым можно без страха идти хоть на армию монстров из другого мира, а не только находиться в одной комнате, пока он готовит завтрак.</p><p>      В это время девочка сидит за основным столом и клюет носом, вероятно больше желая спать, чем есть блинчики, приготовленные руками старшеклассника. Исходя из ее состояния и внимательности, парень делает вывод, что утро в этом доме наступило порядка тридцати минут назад, если не позже. К тому же у всех, а не только у ребенка. Он подходит немного ближе, стягивая резинки с ее волос, и рефлекторно надевает их на запястье, чтобы не потерять. Холли вяло выпрямляет спину, зевая, когда Тозиер начинает заплетать ее волосы, иногда угукая на слова Билла. Его младшему брату не нужно было помогать заплетать волосы, но если он кому-то расскажет, что Ричард умеет это делать, то ему придется собственными руками закопать Денбро где-нибудь на Пустоше поздно ночью и никакое уважение, существующее еще с начальной школы, его не спасет.</p><p>      Мэгги, больше желавшая воспитывать дочь, а не сына, успела научить Ричарда многим вещам, включая плетение кос. За несколько лет его навыки сильно понизились, оставив после себя лишь три вида подобной прически, но тело, как говорят, никогда не забывает своих умений. Увидев небрежный хвостик, который Билл вероятно пытался собрать более пятнадцати минут, Ричи не мог не вмешаться, прекрасно понимая, что волосы распустятся, стоит только девочке несколько раз энергично кивнуть головой или подпрыгнуть. Билл признается, что был вынужден разбудить ребенка рано утром, прекрасно зная, насколько сильно малышка хотела спать.</p><p>      Благо у него есть подобный опыт, ведь Джорджи ходил в детский сад.</p><p>      — Ее м-мама за с-сломанный режим с-на нас по головке не п-погладит, — бормочет парень, ловко переворачивая в воздухе очередной блин. К удивлению, это проходит удачно.</p><p>      Ричи понимающе кивает, несмотря на то, что подобное знает только на собственном опыте. Он осторожно поднимает Холли на руки, сажая к себе на колени, когда чувствует, как девочка вновь обнимает его, крепко вцепившись руками в рубашку. Она не вмешивается в разговор старших даже несмотря на то, что более-менее проснулась: приход старшего брата, которого Холли последний раз видела вчера днем, положительно влияет на нее, вытягивая из сна. Рядом с ним девочка чувствует себя в безопасности, практически не вспоминая того страшного Клоуна, который жутко свесился с потолка в подвале прямо напротив ее лица, словно не имея костей и звонко щелкая челюстью, позволяя слюням обильно капать на пол. Теперь Холли поняла, по какой причине Майк практически никогда не пускал ее туда, однако сомневалась, что он дружил с тем, кто угрожал откусить её лицо.</p><p>      Среди друзей брата не было тех, кто мог причинить ей боль.</p><p>      — Вчера с Эдди прокажённого в парке встретили, — аккуратно начинает парень, наблюдая за Биллом, который неуклюже роняет ложку, услышав о первом появлении Оно, — мы быстро свалили, так что он в порядке, но теперь возникает вопрос: что мы будем делать?</p><p>      — Мы убьем его, — моментально отвечает Денбро. Он ставит на стол посуду, уже спокойным тоном обращаясь к Холли: — сядешь рядом с Ричи? Тебе будет неудобно так завтракать.</p><p> </p><p>      В следующую секунду их прерывает громкий дверной звонок. Ричи быстро встает на ноги, поднимая вместе с собой и ребенка, чтобы затем аккуратно посадить ее за стол.</p><p>      — Я открою, — говорит он, направляясь в прихожую, — а вы завтракайте.</p><p>      Билл на секунду теряется, хочет пойти следом за ним, но резко останавливается: кто-то из них должен остаться с Холли, чтобы она не боялась. Мальчик садится за стол рядом с ней, немного помогая с посудой и понимая, что друг в очередной раз отказался от еды. Вероятно, он только что вернулся с очередной подработки, успев перекусить там. Подобный образ жизни заставлял Билла серьёзно переживать за него, но никакие уговоры не приносили желаемого результата: Ричи собрал все возможные подработки в Дэрри, чудом успевая везде, но не хотел думать о себе. У него были серьезные проблемы в семье, заставляющие желать покинуть дом как можно скорее, и Денбро ни в чем его не винил. Он хотел того же, но человек, от которого желал сбежать Билл, был всегда рядом с ним. Им являлся он сам.</p><p>      Родители уехали и не связывались с мальчиком, молча обвиняя его в смерти Джорджи.</p><p>      В прихожей слышатся голоса и шаги: Ричи шутит на свой манер, утверждая, что Билл тайно платит ему за услуги дворецкого, а раздраженный за какие-то две минуты Эдвард пытается его заткнуть. Они заходят на кухню как раз тогда, когда Денбро допивает свой кофе и поднимается из-за стола, собираясь выйти из комнаты, и успокоить их.<br/>Холли с интересом наблюдает за ними, тихо завтракая.</p><p>      — Нужно помириться со Стэном, пока ничего не произошло, — Эдди сразу же переходит к делу, серьезно проговаривая.</p><p>      На мгновение в воздухе повисает тяжелое молчание. Билл первым приходит в себя и отходит от стола подальше, молча подзывая Неудачников к себе: он не хочет, чтобы девочка во время завтрака слушала о сумасшедшем клоуне, поедающем детей. Они встают у противоположной стены, образуя круг и ожидая, когда парень начнет говорить. Среди них нет тех, кто считал бы Стэнли неважным, поэтому подростки негласно начинают искать подходящий план действий, благодаря которому тот сможет преодолеть свой страх. Теперь им не тринадцать — они понимают всю серьезность возникшей ситуации как никогда раньше, прекрасно осознавая, на какой риск идут, снова принимая вызов.</p><p>      Бен предлагает несколько альтернативных вариантов тому, о чем говорил Стэн; Эдди считает нужным найти человека, который мог бы присмотреть за девочкой во время их отсутствия; Ричи в какой-то степени соглашается с ним, но проблема возникает в том, что вряд ли существует такой человек; а сам Билл замечает странное поведение Холли, невольно начиная задумываться: Стэнли мог бы быть прав. Он хочет поговорить с ребенком, прекрасно понимая, что она может знать что-то важное, являясь не просто первым человеком, столкнувшимся с Существом в этот раз, но и той, кому удалось сбежать от него невредимой.</p><p>      Но проблема заключается в том, что Билл разучился говорить с маленькими детьми так, чтобы не напугать их.</p><p>      — Рич, давай вместе сходим в дом на Нейболт-Стрит, — наконец говорит Билл, — Проверим сначала, что там, а потом пойдем к Стэну.</p><p>      Ричард согласно кивает, поправляя очки. Остальные, значит, присмотрят за девчонкой.</p><p>      Эдди хмурит брови, недовольно вздыхая:</p><p>      — Если вы оба думаете, что это окончательное решение, то я спешу вас огорчить — сейчас мы идем за Стэнли и никуда больше не рыпаемся, пока не вернется Майкл.</p><p>      Мальчики одаривают друга удивленными взглядами, после чего начинают наперебой убеждать его, что не могут ждать, когда закончится фестиваль фермеров.</p><p>      — Он начался месяц назад! — напоминает Ричи, — Целый месяц назад, Эдди!</p><p>      — Вы оба никуда не пойдете! Вам что, жить надоело?</p><p>      Билл переглядывается с Бенджамином, молча спрашивая его мнение. Он не считает необходимым вмешиваться в разногласия друзей, потому что понимает: если начали возникать какие-то ссоры в самом начале, они непременно должны разобраться с ними до того, как начнется противостояние собственным страхам. Необходимо действовать согласовано и просчитывать каждый шаг наперед, а для этого нужно доверие между каждым человеком, участвующим в их деле. Мальчики отходят от друзей в сторону, тихо обсуждая ситуацию, в которой оказались. Последнее время Эдвард ведет себя странно — все делают вывод, что он так же, как Стэн, предчувствовал возвращение Оно, но не мог понять, что это значит. Скорее всего, теперь они оба сильно нервничали, не имея возможности избавиться от травмирующих воспоминаний.</p><p>      Тем временем Ричард старается не раздражаться, спокойно объясняя другу, почему они должны отправиться на проверку дома как можно раньше:</p><p>      — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь, Эдди, — наконец просит парень, вздыхая, — я не знаю, что происходит, но обещаю отправить его в ад.</p><p>      Каспбрак на секунду замолкает, задумавшись. Но спустя несколько мгновений недовольство вновь появляется на его лице с новой силой:</p><p>      — Ты хочешь оставить нас с ней? — озвучивает свои мысли парень, — вы действительно не понимаете или прикидываетесь? Нам нельзя разделяться! — холодно добавляет он.</p><p>      Ричи бросает взгляд на Билла, понимая, что спорить бесполезно. Тот лишь беспомощно пожимает плечами. Каждый останется при своем мнении, а излишнее навязывания своей точки зрения может привнести только вред и ухудшить и без того сложную ситуацию. Проходит несколько мгновений молчания, когда Тозиер решает вставить последнее слово, поднимая взгляд на друга. Тот выглядит не только недовольным, но и расстроенным. Несмотря на это, по его уверенному тону было понятно, что он в любой момент готов продолжить спор, в котором, очевидно, не могло быть победителя. Билл о чем-то тихо и медленно разговаривал с Беном, вероятно, стараясь справиться с заиканием, когда Ричи наконец заговорил:</p><p>      — Эдди, ты ведь знаешь, что...</p><p>      Но он не успевает договорить то, что хотел: неожиданно для всех Холли громко айкает, привлекая к себе внимание подростков. Переживания, возникшие в последнее время проблемы, и незнание верного пути так сильно поглотили мальчиков, что те совсем забыли о ребенке за столом, резко оборачиваясь к нему. Девочка растерянно смотрит на них, держа в руках небольшую конфетку, пока на стол перед ней медленно капает кровь. Первыми около нее оказываются Ричи и Билл, стараясь не поддаваться панике. Они быстро убеждаются, что Холли просто порезала палец о фантик конфеты и не находится в смертельной опасности по их вине, но все равно ощущают неприятное чувство, понимая, что плохо следили за ней.</p><p> </p><p>      В это время Эдди снимает с себя свою большую сумку, играющую роль аптечки, чтобы достать нужные вещи. Порез действительно несерьезный, но даже самая безобидная рана способна загноиться из-за неправильного ухода. Мальчик ставит все необходимое на стол, вздыхая, пока остальные мельтешат рядом с девочкой. В конце концов, Ричи в очередной раз приходится поднять ребенка к себе на руки, чтобы помочь избавиться от страха перед антисептиком. Он тихо и спокойно убеждает Холли, что она практически не почувствует боли. Билл по-прежнему находится рядом, поддакивая другу и говоря, что готов дать ей свою руку, если ей страшно.</p><p>      — Я оторву вам головы, если додумаетесь подуть на рану,— предупреждает Эдвард.</p><p>      Он осторожно обрабатывает порез, заклеивая его небольшим пластырем, и молча складывает все обратно в сумку. Мальчики не считают нужным о чем-то говорить, переглядываясь: если она поранилась и не превратилась в высокого клоуна — значит, не является им.</p><p>      — Мы не можем взять ее с собой, — осторожно начинает Ричи, — поэтому вы с Беном останетесь здесь.</p><p>      — М-мы просто п-проверим, изменилось ли т-там что-то, — подтверждает Билл.</p><p>      — Валите, пока я не передумал, — вздыхает Эдди, — Только вернитесь обратно.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                       * * *</p><p> </p><p>      Билл и Ричи добираются до наполовину разрушенного старого дома значительно раньше, чем планировали, даже не заметив, как преодолели весь путь, используя один велосипед на двоих. Мальчики чувствуют себя вымотанными, пока прячут его в зарослях зеленой травы, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание тех, кто обожает лезть в чужие дела и говорить о том, как нехорошо пробираться в чужие дома. Они молча переглядываются, когда убеждаются, что сделали все правильно. По пути сюда мальчики обменялись лишь несколькими фразами, выражающими некое беспокойство друг о друге и ностальгию.</p><p>      Билл совсем не бережет себя, постепенно начинает проявлять заснувшие вместе с Оно качества и приоритеты, выглядит уставшим человеком, готовым на любые сумасшествия ради достижения поставленной цели. Сам парень упрямо доказывает другу, что на самом деле беспокоиться тот должен за себя самого, ведь никто не может понять, что твориться в его голове. Денбро просит его не держать все в себе, а поделиться с тем, кому он доверяет хотя бы почти также, как Бев, с которой курил одну сигарету на двоих и обсуждал какие-то проблемы раньше. Они не заостряют на этом внимание, просто давая понять, что услышали друг друга.</p><p>      Билл первым уверенно направляется в сторону дома, снимая со спины свой рюкзак, пока Ричи несколько мгновений стоит на месте, справляясь со странным предчувствуем чего-то плохого и еле заметной болью в глазах. Он быстро нагоняет друга, стараясь не замечать то, как цветы в очередной раз начинают пугающе покачиваться на ветру. Несмотря на внушительные размеры рюкзака, в нем нет совершенно ничего полезного для самозащиты или плана «Б», который содержит лишь один пункт — «отступление». Поэтому Билл безразлично кидает его на землю после того, как вытаскивает небольшой фонарик, нажимая на кнопку. Еще с прошлого раза мальчики запомнили, что этот дом не только выглядит заброшенным, но и является таким на самом деле, а потому взяли с собой все самое необходимое. Проверив фонарик на работоспособность, они одновременно поднимаются по скрипучим ступенькам, открывая входную дверь.</p><p>      Их практически сразу окутывает отчетливый, но очень неприятный запах пыли, сырости и тухлой воды. Если бы мальчики находились в другой ситуации и пришли сюда из-за обычного глупого любопытства, каким отличаются их одноклассники на протяжении многих лет, то определенно бы позволили себе тут же выйти обратно, взять велосипед и уехать как можно дальше. Но сейчас они лишь переглядываются, молча сочувствуя друг другу. Каждый осторожный шаг отдается неприятным скрипом старого пола, грозящего в любой момент провалиться прямо под ногами. Билл медленно освещает комнату, внимательно осматриваясь вокруг и следя, чтобы Ричи не отошел от него слишком далеко. Паутина толстым слоем свисает с потолка, стен и люстры, а запах становится неприятнее, чем в первый раз. В комнате невероятно темно и душно. Когда Ричард осторожно поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж, то чувствует запах тухлой крови. Что-то неприятно хлюпает прямо под его ногами, пока мальчик осторожно идет по старому полу. Тозиер лишь кривит лицо, зажимая нос ладонью, и продолжает осмотр дома.</p><p>      — Большой Билл, — он тихо зовет друга, неуверенно остановившись, — Поднимайся сюда, там уже ничего нет.</p><p>      В следующую секунду слышатся осторожные шаги и скрип старой лестницы. Билл светит другу прямо в лицо перед тем, как подойти ближе. Тозиер недовольно жмурится из-за яркого света, но не перестает быть собой и показывает ему средний палец, в следующую секунду резко забирая фонарь себе. Он быстро освещает комнату в темных углах и на потолке: там не обнаруживается ничего, кроме мокрых от дождя дыр, паутины и нескольких противных насекомых, разбегающихся в разные стороны в поисках темных и теплых уголков. Мальчики специально не смотрят под свои ноги, решив просто убедиться в том, ради чего вошли сюда.</p><p>      Они оба уверены, что у Эдди бы непременно случилась паническая атака, если бы он пошел с ними.</p><p>      — Дай мне свою руку, — тихо говорит Ричи, протягивая руку в сторону Билла, который стоит в пяти шагах от него.</p><p>      Мальчику требуется несколько мгновений для того, чтобы осознать, что это была не странная попытка шутки. Он резко преодолевает расстояние, крепко хватая чужую руку:</p><p>      — Ч-что-то п-происходит? — догадывается он, — Рич, б-без пани-ки.</p><p>      Ему не приходится ничего объяснять, ведь мальчики по своему раннему опыту знают, что этот дом не является обычным. Он невероятно старый, стоит в городе чуть ли не с дня его основания, впитывая чужие истории и эмоции, а потому представляет из себя опасное место. Про этот дом существует миллион различных историй, большинство из которых подходят для сюжета фильма ужасов, многие люди приходят сюда, чтобы почувствовать адреналин или изучить странные убийства, происходящие в стенах дома. Но его главной отрицательной особенностью является способность увеличивать в размерах свои комнаты и коридоры, путая незваных гостей. Под влиянием сил Оно, либо сам по себе, дом способен стать настоящим лабиринтом, в котором с успехом можно было потеряться и умереть. Если бы несколько лет назад, когда они были здесь первый раз, никто не заметил эту странность, то мальчики бы не стояли здесь снова. Поэтому они негласно хватаются за руки, пообещав отпустить чужую руку только на улице и унести это с собой в могилу.</p><p> </p><p>      Пока они медленно осматривают дом, то невольно начинают говорить о недавних происшествиях. Билл делится с другом, что начал снова слышать звуки из комнаты покойного брата, но не может собраться с силами и зайти туда. Он по-прежнему чувствует себя виноватым в смерти Джорджи и понимает, что скорее всего никогда не избавится от этого чувства, но хочет уничтожить клоуна раз и навсегда. На самом деле родители давно не звонили домой, Билл понятия не имеет, что с ними происходит. Он боится за них, прекрасно зная о возвращении Оно, хочет хотя бы увидеть их, но не может ничего изменить. Не может даже позвонить маме на работу и узнать о том, как она себя чувствует, потому что женщина настолько не в состоянии слышать его голос, что не говорит свой рабочий номер и прерывает его раньше, чем он успеет открыть рот. Она утверждает, что знает, о чем Билл хочет сказать и согласна с его мнением. Ему кажется, что той просто все равно. Пока парень рассказывает об этом, он сбивается порядка десяти раз, может, даже больше. Денбро тяжело озвучивать то, что постепенно разрушает его на протяжении нескольких лет не только морально, но и физически. Ведь заикание никуда не девается, а становится только сильнее, заставляя Билла прилагать невероятные усилия только ради того, чтобы произнести одно слово из шести букв.</p><p>      Он резко останавливается, проговаривая:</p><p>      — Он стучится! Ко м-мне в ящик! П-почтовый! Г-говоря! — когда мальчик осматривается вокруг, то понимает, что остался в комнате совсем один, — Что видел приведение снова! — последние слова он практически выкрикивает, не узнавая собственного голоса.</p><p>      Первые несколько мгновений Билл физически чувствует как страх и паника ударяют ему в голову. Он резко оглядывается вокруг себя и замечает включенный фонарь, который лежит недалеко от него, буквально в пяти шагах. Не раздумывая ни секунды, мальчик направляется прямо туда, не позволяя чувствам взять над собой контроль. Но совсем скоро понимает, что не приближается к своей цели даже на жалкий миллиметр, неважно как сильно он старается добраться до него. Фонарь, до этого крепко зажатый в руках понимающего и веселого Ричи, продолжает одиноко лежать на старом полу, освещая никому ненужный потолок.</p><p>      — Ричи! — он громко зовет друга, совершенно не думая о том, что должен соблюдать тишину, находясь в этом доме, — О г-господи, Р-ричи, куда ты делся? Ричи!</p><p>      Денбро чувствует себя отвратительно, понимая, что в самом деле просто не заметил исчезновение человека, с которым добровольно отправился сюда, прекрасно зная о всех опасностях. В тот раз именно Тозиер, на первый взгляд простоватый и чересчур эгоистичный мальчик, добровольно согласился проверить комнату его брата вместе и затем посетить подвал данного дома, несмотря на то, что совершенно не верил в существование какого-либо клоуна. Мальчик собирается бросить чертов фонарь прямо здесь и отправиться на поиски пропавшего Ричи, который минутой ранее в немой поддержке сжимал его руку в своей, позволяя выговориться, как страшная мысль, появившаяся в его голове словно молния, заставляют его замереть на месте.</p><p>      Или все-таки нужный?..</p><p>      Наверное, именно в то мгновение, когда Билл вскидывает голову вверх, по направлению чертового света, ему действительно становится по-настоящему страшно. Так сильно, как никогда раньше. Сперва он видит невероятно знакомые кеды, весящие прямо в воздухе. Затем постепенно мутнеющее зрение цепляется за безвольно, но как-то странно опушенные вдоль туловища руки, словно данное положение причиняло парню невероятную боль. Кучерявую голову, склонившуюся на правый бок, Билл видит самым последним из всего, пока несколько мгновений пытается, действительно пытается, убедить свое сознание в том, что это всего лишь иллюзия, а затем чувствует, как ноги подкашиваются. Он проваливается в темноту своего сознания, совершенно не догадываясь, что данное падение, к сожалению, является для него не единственным в эту минуту.</p><p>      Денбро теряет сознание, падает на скрипучий грязный пол в гостиной на втором этаже, который является слишком старым для того, чтобы противостоять каких-либо внешним воздействиям. Поэтому в эту же секунду его полет продолжается с неприятным и громким шумом провалившегося пола. Зрелище, представшее вниманию Тозиера, когда он открывает глаза, не идет ни в какое сравнение ни с одним из фильмами ужасов, которые ему довелось посмотреть за свои семнадцать лет. Пол, на котором он стоял секунду назад, падает вниз вместе с упавшим на него бледным Биллом.</p><p>      Ричи понятия не имеет, почему оказался на потолке, но чувствует себя подвешенным за руки на чем-то, похожим на леску. Кажется, они с Биллом все-таки не сдержали обещания, которое дали друг другу и каким-то чудом шлялись на разных этажах, ведь под ногами Тозиера точно также провалился пол, пока он был уверен, что друг находится рядом. Ричард рассказал ему о странном поведении своей матушки, которая все никак не может отпустить бутылку бухла из своих когда-то заботливых рук и о глазных болях, преследующих его уже несколько дней. Мама упрямо утверждает о существовании какой-то блондинки, с которой отец якобы изменяет ей, в то время пока он не желает вмешиваться в скандалы, считая ее душевно больной. Первое время Ричи действительно пытался влиять на это, помочь им решить возникшие из ниоткуда конфликты и вспомнить о том, что они — одна семья, которая должна держаться вместе. Но совсем скоро понял, что тратить на подобное силы и время бесполезно, ведь его родители, так же как и любые другие люди, могли просто разлюбить друг друга и имели на это полное право. Он хотел, чтобы они были счастливы, но в глубине души понимал, что для этого потребуется невероятное количество сил, которых у Мэгги попросту нет. Ричи хотел уехать, но не был готов оставить здесь то, что ему дорого.</p><p>      К удивлению, мальчика не беспокоит тот факт, что Холли считает его другим человеком. Это не важно на фоне того, что она является целью существа, убивающего людей, поэтому он готов проигнорировать то, как его называют. Ведь ему не привыкать, а девочка должна вернуться к своей семье в целости и сохранности, желательно со здоровой психикой. Время от времени он продолжит напоминать Холли, что его зовут иначе: ребенок может в итоге запутаться и решить, что «этот Майк» на самом деле другой человек. Ричи рад, что она оказалась обычной девчонкой и предлагает Биллу вместе навестить Стэнли, чтобы рассказать об этом. Он у них, конечно, пугливый, но один не пропадет.</p><p>      Однако, как они говорили ранее — семь их счастливое число.</p><p>      Ричи осторожно освобождает свои руки, спустя несколько мгновений оказываясь рядом с Биллом. Он снимает со спины свой рюкзак, на ощупь вытаскивает бутылку с водой и немного выливает прямо на лицо друга, надеясь, что тот быстро придет в себя. Приходится проделать это несколько раз. Принимая во внимание ситуацию, в которой они оказались, Ричи дополнительно резко трясет его за плечи и в последствии дает сильную пощечину. В тишине дома она звучит в несколько раз громче, чем полагается. Парень старается не паниковать раньше времени и действовать на здравый рассудок, вспоминая школьные уроки, которые слушал в пол уха. Света катастрофически не хватает, фонарь валяется черт знает где, но несмотря на это, Тозиеру удается поймать тот момент, когда друг приходит в себя. Он действительно радуется этому и наконец начинает дышать, до этого даже не замечая, что непроизвольно задержал дыхание, когда понял, что ни одна из его манипуляций не приносит нужного результата.</p><p> </p><p>      К удивлению, Билл сразу понимает, где находится, спокойно поднимаясь на ноги. Он берет Ричарда за руку, когда тот подает ему бутылку с водой и поднимает упавший фонарь. Мальчики не останавливаются, чтобы обсудить то, что произошло: им стало все очевидно сразу же, как они поняли, что остались одни. Они светят друг на друга, перед тем, как отправиться дальше: на лице, руках и шее Билла красуются несколько глубоких порезов, которые тот получил, падая. Он не уделяет этому совершенно никакого внимания, считая, что это меньше, что могло произойти после подобного. А вот состояние Тозиера его действительно беспокоит больше: мало того, что его очки разбиты, а одежда в некоторых местах порвана, так еще мальчик еле-еле стоит на ногах, слегка покачиваясь. Он, конечно же, старается этого не показывать, по своему кривляясь и шутя, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, но Денбро еще не слепой.</p><p>      — Пойдем дальше, дружище, обещаю никому не говорить, что ты рубанулся.</p><p>      В каждой комнате стоит тошнотворный запах, находится невероятно толстый слой пыли и черной плесени. Билл с Ричи синхронно уворачиваются в сторону, когда под ногами пробегает большая серая крыса, громко пискнув. В полнейшей тишине любой звук кажется в несколько раз громче, чем обычно. Рисунки на обоях по-прежнему еле заметно двигаются прямо за спинами мальчиков, пока они медленно перемещаются по дому. Они осторожно открывают двери, светят фонариком в комнаты и отправляются дальше, избегая сломанные участки пола. Ричи светит туда чуть дольше обычного, вспоминая, как именно на этом месте пол провалился под ногами Эдварда несколько лет назад.</p><p>      — Н-ничего нет? — тихо спрашивает Денбро.</p><p>      Ричард кивает, молча направляясь к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж. Билл также считает, что им пора возвращаться обратно, поэтому не задает никаких вопросов, следуя за другом. Именно в этот момент он начинает убеждаться, что с Тозиером что-то не так. Мальчик идет, придерживая свои руки, а его рубашка оказывается пропитана кровью. С наступлением вечера через разбитые окна в дом попадает меньше света, вынуждая светить фонариком непосредственно себе под ноги, на дряхлые ступеньки, чтобы избежать небольших дыр и сколов. Ни один из мальчиков не горит желанием упасть с лестницы в этом доме, но, несмотря на это, они спускаются гораздо быстрее, чем поднялись. Они отпускают руки друг друга, собираясь выходить на улицу, когда до них доносится громкий скрипучий звук, неприятно ударившись о стены дома. Мальчики испуганно переглядываются и начинают искать источник шума. Ричи быстро добегает до большого старого колодца, подзывая друга туда:</p><p>      — Давай заглянем туда, чувак.</p><p>      — Рич, звук-то от-туда и-исходит, отойди в сторону!</p><p>      Билл преодолевает расстояние за несколько мгновений и тянет друга подальше от этого места, пока звук становится громче. Он трясет Ричарда за плечи, когда замечает в его глазах какой-то странный блеск и старается не паниковать, посильнее вцепившись в его руку. Тозиер выглядит не лучшим образом: руки мальчика становятся горячими, а тело начинает бить мелкая дрожь, поэтому Билл, чувствуя себя не лучше друга, не сразу замечает, что тот жуткий скрежет когтей становится ближе. Создается впечатление, словно что-то большое, злое и до невозможности напуганное поднималось прямо со дна колодца, цепляясь когтями за его стенки. Денбро чувствовал себя так, будто качается на волнах: голова кружилась, зрение постепенно смазывало картины в неясные пятна, его шатало из стороны в сторону, но мальчик по-прежнему крепко держал друга, не позволяя ему сдвинуться с места. На самом деле Ричи был куда ближе к своей цели, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Он понятия не имел, что делает, но почему-то продолжал идти туда, куда его тянуло. Словно кто-то управлял его телом, указывая нужное направление, пока Билл находился в нескольких метрах от него, что-то говоря. Мальчик не мог сказать, что тот пытался до него донести: когда он пытался прислушаться или подойти ближе, Денбро внезапно отдалялся, и ему приходилось продолжить свой путь.</p><p>      Чьи-то холодные руки вцепились в Ричи, когда шум, до этого казавшийся таким далеким, ударил прямо в него, отрезвляя. Огромный монстр с черной гладкой кожей вылез прямо из колодца, ранено воя и оставляя после себя четкий кровавый след. Он не обратил внимание ни на одного из мальчишек, медленно проползая по полу и исчезая где-то в стене, пока ледяные руки показались из колодца, моментально вцепляясь в Тозиера в попытке затянуть его в темноту. Билл, до этого находящийся словно под гипнозом, пришел в себя только после того, как испуганный крик Ричи отразился от стен: он пытался отцепить от себя чужие руки и отойти от колодца как можно дальше, но неизвестный вцепился в него с железным намерением исполнить задуманное, вероятно, причиняя своей хваткой боль.</p><p>      — Отпусти меня! — Ричи чувствует, как его руки простреливает острой болью, но не останавливается, пытаясь избавиться от захвата, — Пусти!</p><p>      Первоначальный испуг теряет свою силу на фоне того, что Ричи ощущает, когда видит того, кому принадлежат эти руки.</p><p>      Существо продолжает настойчиво тянуть мальчика в колодец, медленно хлопая глазами и тихо что-то шепча.</p><p>      Парень испытывает настоящий ужас даже учитывая то, что впервые видит этого человека.</p><p>      Но истинный страх просыпается позже:</p><p>      — Ричи! — напуганный голос звучит прямо из колодца, эхом поднимаясь с его дна, заставляя мальчиков замереть на месте, а существо настороженно опустить голову вниз, — Ради всего святого, выйди из этого дома! Пожалуйста, не ходите туда в одиночестве!</p><p>      Жуткое существо с человеческой головой собирается отправляться на слышимый голос, отвлекшись от своей первоначальной цели. Прямо сейчас оно чувствует настолько сильный страх, что не может определиться, кого же выбрать. Именно поэтому холодные руки не ослабляют своего захвата, а продолжают тянуть мальчика за собой с такой силой, что он чувствует, как кожа начинает растягиваться, грозясь в любую секунду порваться.</p><p>      Несмотря на возникшую ситуацию, мальчики не могут справиться с шоком, который накрыл их после того, как из колодца начал звучать знакомый женский голос.</p><p>      Говорить они начинают синхронно и с осторожностью, всей душой желая услышать отрицательный ответ:</p><p>      — Б-бев?!</p><p>      В следующее мгновение Ричи кричит от боли так громко, что в его ушах появляется звон. Он чувствует, как что-то острое натягивается прямо под кожей рук и ног. Так, словно в любую секунду способно прорваться наружу. Голос Беверли доносит до них еще больше тревоги, чем в первый раз, но никто не способен разобрать ее слова в окружающим их хаосе. Спустя несколько мгновений к ее голосу добавляются еще некоторое, смешиваясь в единое целое.</p><p>      Кажется, словно девочка сейчас заплачет. Они прекрасно знают, что это могут быть обычные проделки Пеннивайза. Ее голос исчезает также внезапно, как и появился, но на этом их проблемы только начинаются.</p><p>      — Ричи! Не смотри на него! — громко кричит Билл, вырываясь из иллюзии дома.</p><p>      Ричи крепко зажмуривает глаза, когда прямо перед ним появляются светящиеся огоньки. Он делает это рефлекторно, просто потому, что человек, которому он доверяет, сказал сделать так. Комната начинает кружиться, а колодец предусмотрительно появляется прямо над ним и переворачивается, с расчетом на то, что мальчик обязательно взлетит. Но он не успевает попасть под чары чужих душ, вовремя закрывая глаза.</p><p>      Внезапно за считанные секунды кто-то оказывается рядом. Стоит только поверить, что небольшая, но крепкая доска, подобранная на первом этаже, является волшебной, как она станет такой. Когда старая деревяшка с размаху касается рук существа, фонтан алой крови ударяет в разные стороны, пока оно ранено воет женским голосом, от которого мурашки начинают бежать по щекам. Существо взрывается, словно водная бомба. Напор крови оказывается настолько сильным, что тухлой жидкостью обливает не только тех, кто находился вблизи, но и Билла, в шоке замершего на месте. Только потом, когда мальчики начинают приходить в себя, с отвращением избавляясь от крови, полностью залившей их лица и попавшей в рот, он замечает безжизненную руку, крепко вцепившуюся в его рубашку.</p><p>      Денбро с отвращением и испугом бросает ее в сторону, вытирая руки об свои джинсы.</p><p>      — Старина, ты как тут вообще оказался? — первым тишину нарушает Ричи, брезгиво снимая свои очки, после того как кое-как сползает с колодца, слегка прихрамывая. — У тебя нигде чистого клочка ткани не завалялось? Я сейчас слеп, как тот кот из Буратино. Вообще ничего не вижу, ну и дерьмо.</p><p>      — Я проезжал мимо и увидел Сильвера. Понял, что вы здесь, но не ожидал, что не все вместе, — спокойно объясняет Майк. — Началось?</p><p>      — Да, — подтверждает Билл, подходя ближе, — Д-давайте свалим о-отсюда, а потом поговорим.</p><p>      Ричи бросает окровавленную рубашку на пол, вытирая очки о свою более менее чистую футболку.</p><p>      Мальчики не теряют время зря, сразу же направляясь выход, поддерживая друг друга. Когда они оказываются на улице, то не обращают внимание на то, что уже давно настал вечер. Быстро вытаскивают велосипед из зарослей и отправляются домой, не обговаривая ничего, что произошло здесь. В то время, пока они покидают территорию дома, небольшой красный воздушный шар поднимается к потолку в доме, вселяя в его обитателей страх. Они находятся намного ближе друг к другу, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Им предстоит раскрыть многие тайны и научиться сотрудничать вместе.</p><p>      Ведь ничто не является тем, чем кажется на первый взгляд, даже люди, которых мы можем знать всю свою жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Громче тишины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Беверли чувствует себя невероятно некомфортно под взглядом своей новой учительницы, а потому в который раз за день имитирует занятую деятельность, по несколько раз вчитываясь в один и тот же абзац. Она чувствует, как женщина нервно дергается и мелко вздрагивает время от времени, пока медленно ходит по классу, рассказывая об исторических событиях и периоде, который они сейчас повторяют. Большие глаза Мисс Дуглас внимательно бегают от одного ученика к другому, создавая впечатление, словно она подозревает всех окружающих в совершении какого-то невероятно ужасного преступления. Но одновременно с этим в них ледяными осколками виднеется настолько сильный страх, что любому человеку, встретившемуся с этим взглядом, станет не по себе и захочется покинуть комнату, никогда больше в нее не возвращаясь. Именно это испытывает Беверли, которой женщина кажется смутно знакомой.</p><p>      Марш закрывает глаза, концентрируясь на стуке ее каблуков по полу и считая до пяти в попытке успокоиться, ибо понимает, что не может сбежать с урока после того, что натворила: тетушка будет в полнейшей ярости и не позволит ей отделаться так просто, как в тот раз, на выходных. Беверли провела все выходные взаперти с рассерженной и расстроенной Элис, не имея возможности выйти из дома. Девочка не могла злиться на нее, прекрасно понимая причину подобных запретов: в городе начали пропадать дети, ввели комендантский час, а она непозволительно долго задержалась, совершенно забыв о времени, и заставила тетушку волноваться. За время своего домашнего ареста Беверли удалось привести свои мысли в порядок после того хаоса, в который она погрузилась в тот вечер на каньоне, когда поняла, что опасность действительно реальна, а не является плодом ее фантазии, подпитавшимся детской травмой и похожими на Дэрри образами.</p><p>      Было необходимо рассказать остальным обо всем, что ей известно об Оно и продумать план действий, благодаря которым они смогут не только разобраться в происходящем и найти пропавшую девочку, но и выжить. Казалось, она перебрала тысячу возможных вариантов, но так и не нашла верный, словно он был скрыт под невидимой вуалью и дразнил ее, тихо наблюдая. Беспокойные мысли заглушали любые звуки, существующие в кабинете, не позволяя девочке до конца успокоиться. Ученики переглядывались, незаметно передавая друг другу листочки с записками, но Дуглас, казалось, даже не замечала этого, продолжая монотонно вещать лекцию. Беверли совсем перестала обращать на нее внимание, погрузившись в свои мысли, медленно черкая в тетради бессмысленные рисунки.</p><p>      Ей казалось, что время начало тянуться невероятно медленно, либо вовсе остановилось. Девочка подняла взгляд на школьную доску, затем перевела его на маленькие круглые часы над ней, хмуря брови. Другие ученики, казалось, вовсе не замечали ничего странного: продолжали сосредоточено слушать учительницу, записывать конспект и тихо шептаться друг с другом. Беверли аккуратно оглянулась назад, стараясь сделать это как можно незаметнее: Майк, занимающий парту за ней, вопросительно поднял взгляд, пытаясь понять, что случилось. Он также огляделся вокруг себя, но не заметил ничего подозрительного, кроме поведения Мисс Дуглас, и пожал плечами, не нарушая тишины. Парень, с которым Беверли сидела за одной партой, начал беспокойно осматриваться вокруг, сжавшись от страха, но старался этого не показывать, вернувшись к своим тетрадкам.</p><p>      Спокойный голос учительницы продолжал наполнять кабинет, в какой-то степени успокаивая учеников. Но вдруг она замолчала, застыв посреди класса с планом урока в руках.</p><p>      В это мгновенье Мисс Дуглас была похожа на статую, немигающим взглядом уставившуюся в собственное отражение, которое можно было увидеть на поверхности белой двери. В ее глазах застыл ледяной страх. Женщина нервно дернулась, словно непроизвольно сжала в руке страницы с планом и закрыла глаза: она старалась подавить в себе нарастающую с каждой секундой панику и вздрогнула, когда по классу прошелся громкий щелчок, пугающе прозвучавший в тишине. Большинство детей упустили эти секунды, показавшиеся для нее вечностью. Женщина выдохнула, приводя свое сердцебиение в нормальный ритм, и уставилась на дверь, в которой теперь не отражалось ничего лишнего.</p><p>      Она медленно открылась, пропуская в кабинет опоздавшего ученика.</p><p>      Мисс Дуглас смерила девочку строгим взглядом:</p><p>      — На этой неделе Вы опоздали слишком много раз, юная леди.</p><p>      Максин выглядит напуганной, но возвращает учительнице равнодушный взгляд и пожимает плечами, направляясь к своей парте. Одноклассники провожают ее удивленными и любопытными взглядами, заметив несвойственное девочке поведение, пока она молча вешает на спинку стула свой рюкзак. Новость об исчезновении и возвращении Максин разнеслась по городу подобно чуме, оставив после себя массу вопросов и поводов ее брату оказаться в полицейском участке. Прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как Билли вернул ее домой и вызвал шерифа, чтобы написать заявление на неизвестного похитителя, но споры соседей и проблемы для их семьи не думали заканчиваться.</p><p>      Каждый второй считал своим долгом подойти к девочке с неуместными вопросами и обвинениями в ее содействии маньяку, что, конечно же, не шло той на пользу.</p><p>      На лице Максин словно застыло испуганное выражение, которое не покидало своего места даже в то время, когда девочка снисходительно улыбалась, вероятно, стараясь убедить остальных в том, что не нуждается в помощи специалиста. Она до сих пор не сказала ни единого слова, но была вынуждена каждое утро посещать полицейский участок и больницу с психологом, который пытался помочь ей прийти в себя, и самое главное — вспомнить тот день, который начисто стерся из ее памяти.</p><p>      Дуглас озадаченно качает головой, нервно кусая свои губы и начиная вести урок. Ее голос вновь наполняет класс, постепенно выравниваясь и отвлекая от плохих мыслей. Она не ругает девочку — прекрасно знает, что Дастин или Майкл обязательно дадут подруге списать конспект урока, который та пропустила. Женщина сама чувствует невероятно сильное желание покинуть кабинет как можно скорее, завести свою машину и уехать домой, но остается на правильном пути, прекрасно понимая, что дома ее никто не ждет.</p><p> </p><p>      Уже не ждет.</p><p>      Мысли находятся в хаотичном порядке, путаются между собой, но Дуглас знает одно: дети, столкнувшиеся с этим злом, никогда не возвращаются прежними. Многие погибают, совершив невероятные подвиги, но тем ребятам, которым улыбается паучья удача, и удается избежать этой участи… их ожидает нечто страшнее смерти.</p><p>      Женщина качает головой, стараясь избавиться от этих мыслей, и понимает, что сегодня она снова не будет спать.</p><p>      Дастин одаривает Макс вопросительным взглядом и хлопает ее по руке в знак поддержки, когда девочка вновь упирается взглядом в тетрадь, крепко сжимая в бледных пальцах ручку. С самого начала ему показалось странным то, что она аккуратно повесила свой рюкзак на стул, а не швырнула его на парту, как делала обычно. Мальчик думал, что, возможно, ей было необходимо побыть дома чуть дольше и поговорить с тем, кому она доверяет также, как себе самой. Ее поведение действительно заставляло беспокоиться окружающих и как бы не хотелось признаваться, Дастин долгое время был в их числе. Наблюдая за ней сейчас, пока они сидят за одной партой, мальчик решил, что на нее влияет стресс, полученный во время похищения.</p><p>      Беверли знала о случившимся от него и неосознанно наблюдала за девочкой, но понятия не имела, как можно помочь ей прийти в себя и не навредить еще больше. Многие дети в прямом смысле не узнавали Максин, говоря ей об этом прямо в лицо, поэтому совсем скоро в голову Беверли начали закрадываться плохие мысли и подозрения: Марш игнорировала их, решив, что просто слишком сильно волнуется и находится в напряжении, постоянно ожидая нападения. Однако, плохое, знакомое чувство не желает покидать девочку даже тогда, когда она видит, как Максин аккуратно кивает Дастину, отвечая на его вопросы: она не произносит в это время и звука, выглядит напуганной и уязвимой, а в душе Беверли смешиваются два разных чувства — жалость и страх.</p><p>      Некоторые ученики бросают на Максин насмешливые взгляды, и Марш понимает, что Оно является не единственным существом на планете, которому ей предстоит сломать нос.</p><p>      Тем временем урок подходит к концу: Мисс Дуглас собирает свои вещи за несколько секунд до звонка, просит учеников не опаздывать на следующий факультатив и действительно сбегает. Она скрывается из виду так быстро, словно растворяется в воздухе, а звуки ее отдаляющихся шагов какое-то время звучат за дверью. Дети понимающе вздыхают и начинают медленно покидать свои места, собираясь провести перемену за пределами душного класса. Максин собирает свои учебники в рюкзак, молча кивая Дастину, когда Беверли встает со своего места, решительно направившись к ним.</p><p>      Неожиданно она понимает, что этот город отличается от других не только своей идеальностью и спокойствием, но и сильной схожестью с Дэрри, как внешней, так и внутренней. Беверли не просто так показалось, что она вернулась в свой родной город — здесь она почувствовала ту же атмосферу и ощущения. Ей хотелось скорее разобраться с происходящем и оказаться в безопасности. Не было необходимости заводить знакомства с новыми людьми с целью найти тех, кто будет рядом, как было в прошлом Штате. Беверли снова ощутила груз того одиночества и страха, который сопровождал ее рядом с отцом до тех пор, пока она не познакомилась с Неудачниками и не стала впутываться в опасное дело. Девочке казалось: если бы она не узнала о людях, которые сейчас находились в такой же опасности, то не стала просить кого-то о помощи или рассказывать обо всем — погрузилась бы в чтение книг и статей в библиотеке, чтобы совершить попытку противостояния существу в одиночестве.</p><p>      Но Клоуну определенно хотелось получить как можно больше страха, поэтому она не могла позволить себе нарушить данную когда-то клятву, и позволить ему пожирать детей.</p><p>      — Мы можем сегодня поговорить? — Беверли переходит к делу сразу, уворачиваясь от невнимательного одноклассника, который практически врезается в нее, проходя мимо.</p><p>      — Мы сегодня собираемся у меня, Уилл хотел что-то рассказать, — подходя к ним, проговаривает Майкл. — Можем встретится около школы после уроков, тебе подходит?</p><p>      — Да, — она кивает, быстро вытаскивает из рюкзака блокнот и записывает нужное время, — мне только тетю предупредить нужно, она все еще немного раздражена после того раза…</p><p>      — Она не знает? — тихо спрашивает Дастин, принимая во внимание вошедших в класс учеников.</p><p>      — Нет, — Беверли немного хмурится, вспоминая прошлое, — она ничего не знает.</p><p>      Дети говорят какое-то время, обмениваясь понимающими взглядами и озвучивая опасения. Другие ученики не обращают на них внимания, поддерживая шум, когда Дастин решает подняться в буфет и купить что-нибудь для вновь притихшей Максин: мальчик действительно беспокоится и хочет порадовать ее чем-нибудь. Это заставляет Беверли улыбнуться краешками губ, потому что она вновь невольно вспоминает Неудачников. Дастин быстро покидает класс, оставляя друзей одних.</p><p>      Майк, который все еще продолжает напоминать Ричи, опускается на стул рядом с Максин и заглядывает в ее глаза, тихо проговаривая:</p><p>      — Макс, я… — девочка словно не замечает его, продолжая смотреть перед собой, что, очевидно, сбивает, — ты ведь знаешь, что мы с тобой, правда? Ох, ты была права, когда называла меня дураком, но я просто хочу сказать, что мы все еще с тобой, рядом и… Ты можешь посмотреть на меня?</p><p>      Максин не проявляет никакого участия, даже не кивает. Майк потерянно переглядывается с Беверли: она замечает в его глазах возрастающий страх за подругу и какое-то странное понимание. Девочка ведет себя, как оживший мертвец. Беверли чувствует, как по ее щекам начинают бегать мурашки, и не может ничего с этим поделать. Ей хочется привести одноклассницу в чувства, встряхнуть, дать ей пощечину, как делают Ричи и Билл в экстренных ситуациях, но ее тело отказывается выполнять нужные команды. Внезапно девочка резко хватает Марш за руку, слегка сжимая ее в своей, но ничего не говорит. Беверли подсаживается ближе, молча поддерживая ее, пока Майк удивленно за ними наблюдает.</p><p>      Может, ей легче общаться с девчонками и Дастином?</p><p>      — Я схожу к Джейн и Уиллу, хорошо? — аккуратно начинает мальчик, когда понимает, что Беверли думает о том же.</p><p>      Майк хотел пойти к ним, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Субботний звонок сильно напугал его, но мальчик не имел возможности навестить друзей в тот день, а потому сильно беспокоился. Плохая погода вредила сигналу рации, не позволяя связаться даже так, не говоря о том, чтобы выйти из дома. Карен внимательно следила за каждым шагом сына и находилась на грани нервного срыва каждый раз, как он начинал говорить о том, что хочет сходит к Уиллу. Выходные он провел как в аду, плохо спал из-за беспокойства и плохого предчувствия, словно они упускают что-то важное, отвлекаясь на то, что не имеет значения. Сегодня утром он убедился, что все отделались лишь испугом и очередной ложью для Мисс Байерс, но по-прежнему не мог спокойно сидеть в классе, пока они были одни.</p><p>      Беверли прекрасно его понимала. В прошлый раз основные действия, направленные против Оно, происходили во время летних каникул, когда Неудачники практически не расставались, но теперь они находились в нескольких километрах друг от друга. Беспокойство за них часто занимало ее мысли: мальчики могли с легкостью снова поругаться и разойтись, оказавшись из-за этого в смертельной опасности, пока она находилась здесь.</p><p>      Оставалось лишь надеяться на их благоразумие и стараться не поддаваться панике, поэтому девочка понимающе кивнула, оставаясь с Максин.</p><p>      Она ничего не говорит, погрузившись в свои мысли, но чужую руку не отпускает. Беверли не собирается ее ни о чем расспрашивать, планирует просто составить однокласснице компанию и оказать помощь, если что-то произойдет.</p><p>      Возникшая ситуация напоминает Стэнли: его до чертиков пугало все, что имело отношение к Оно или убийствам, мальчик не хотел ввязываться в борьбу с этим существом и всегда очень эмоционально реагировал на их попытки уговорить его идти вместе. С первого взгляда казалось, словно все повторяется, но на самом деле состояние Максин отличалось от того, в котором пребывал Стэн. Только Беверли не могла понять, которое из них было хуже. Мальчики часто шутили над Стэнли из-за его пугливости, но однажды Ричи упомянул, что все намного серьезнее, чем кажется. Он тогда довольно быстро сменил тему, попросив сигарету, поэтому никакой конкретики девочка не получила.</p><p>      Сейчас она была не уверена, является ли положительным в данной ситуации состояние Максин: скорее всего, она невосприимчива ни к какому внешнему воздействию, а значит, ее невозможно напугать. Но вместе с тем, вряд ли девочка станет убегать или защищаться, если окажется в опасности. В конце концов страх можно победить, а психологические травмы зачастую остаются с людьми навсегда.</p><p>      — Макс, я взял тебе шоколадку, хочешь? — проговаривает Дастин, подходя к парте. — Видел Майка в коридоре, он тоже скоро вернется.</p><p>      — Она давно находится в этом состоянии? — тихо спрашивает Беверли, продолжая держать девочку за руку.</p><p>      Он отрицательно качает головой:</p><p>      — Макс не говорит с тех пор, как вернулась из леса. Возможно, когда вернется Лукас, ей станет лучше.</p><p>      При упоминании знакомого имени Максин слегка дергается, моргая, словно она только что проснулась, но по-прежнему ничего не говорит, слушая. Они не связывались с тех пор, как мальчик уехал к родственникам: из всех только Лукас не знал о том, что происходило в городе, а потому находился в большей опасности.</p><p>      — Что вообще произошло в этом лесу? — громко спрашивает один из одноклассников. — Не думали ли вы, что она просто разыгрывает драму?</p><p>      — Заткнись, Тайлер, — Майк старается не раздражаться, опуская рюкзаки на парту.</p><p>      Тайлер смотрит сначала на него, затем переводит взгляд на стоящую рядом Джейн. Они вошли в класс так тихо, что не привлекли к себе внимание.</p><p>      — Ты не думал, что она знает, где твоя сестра? — вопреки всему, он продолжает, внимательно следя за тем, как меняется настрой окружающих его людей. — Возможно, она даже видела ее, но специально молчит.</p><p>      Майкл напрягается, бросая на одноклассника взгляд, который не предвещает ничего хорошего. Эл сжимает его руку в своей чуть сильнее, чем обычно, понимая, что они окажутся в полицейском участке, если начнут драться. Однако это вовсе не значит, что она не считает необходимым поставить Тайлера на место.</p><p>      Когда Уилл проходит мимо, подхватывая стул, чтобы сесть рядом с Максин, Дастин озвучивает ее мысли, медленно поднимаясь со своего места:</p><p>      — Он специально провоцирует нас.</p><p>      Тайлер ухмыляется, делая шаг назад и поворачиваясь к Макс. Уилл продолжает игнорировать ситуацию в классе, заботливо интересуясь у девочки, как она себя чувствует. Как и ожидалось, молчание становится ему ответом. Уилл переглядывается с Беверли, которая чувствует возрастающее раздражение из-за ссоры, происходящей за ее спиной, и поведения Тайлера, который просто не знает, о чем говорит. Марш закрывает глаза, считая до пяти в попытке успокоиться. Спустя несколько мгновений девочка медленно открывает их, видя, как Байерс понимающе наблюдает за Максин: кажется, словно он о чем-то задумался или вспомнил что-то важное, увидев ее. Он держит подругу за другую руку, оказывая поддержку, но, несмотря на заботливые жесты, в кабинете чувствуется тяжелая атмосфера.</p><p>      Внезапно мальчик резко поднимается с места, обходит парту, становясь рядом с девочкой и начиная сильно трясти ее за плечи:</p><p>      — Эй! Макс, где бы ты не была сейчас, мы поможем тебе вернуться обратно, слышишь? Это другая сторона, верно?</p><p>      Марш удивленно смотрит на него, растерявшись.</p><p>      Что она должна предпринять в подобной ситуации?</p><p>      И нужно ли что-то делать?</p><p>      Другие ученики также отвлекаются от своей ссоры, оборачиваясь назад.</p><p>      Джейн первая справляется с удивлением и быстро направляется к брату, аккуратно опускает руки на его плечи и проговаривает успокаивающим голосом:</p><p>      — Уилл, все хорошо, она скоро придет в себя.</p><p>      Тайлер не остается в стороне, переключая внимание на них:</p><p>      — Ага. Она права, ты попробуй переспа…</p><p>      Беверли действительно старается держать себя в руках и игнорировать недалекого одноклассника, но сама не замечает, как резко вскакивает на ноги, подхватывает стоящий рядом стул и бьет им парня где-то в районе спины. Быстрее, чем кто-либо успевает добраться до него. Беверли не слышит, как Тайлер падает на пол рядом с отвалившемся от удара сидением и начинает кричать от боли. Может быть, она бы попала по его бесполезной голове, если бы он не повернул ее в другую сторону, замахиваясь на Майкла за несколько мгновений до того, как Марш вышла из себя.</p><p>      Она чувствует на себе испуганные взгляды одноклассников и бросает спинку от стула в сторону.</p><p>      — В следующий раз он будет следить за своим языком, — Дастин аккуратно нарушает тишину. — Да бросьте, любой из вас сделал бы также.</p><p> </p><p>      — Никто и не сказал, что она сделала это зря, — отвечает Майк.</p><p>      Они синхронно подходят к однокласснику, поднимая его с пола. Джейн недовольно вздыхает, наблюдая за ними. Она аккуратно обходит всех и останавливается рядом с Максин и Беверли, когда дверь в кабинет с хлопком распахивается.</p><p>      Стивен заглядывает в комнату, пробегается взглядом по каждому ученику в поисках кого-то.</p><p>      — Хэй, привет, ребятки, — парень закрывает за собой дверь, делая вид, что все нормально. — Что это с ним?</p><p>      — Отдыхает, — быстро отвечает Джейн, переглянувшись с Майком.</p><p>      Стив подавляет смешок, сохраняя серьёзное выражение лица.</p><p>      — Окей, сделаем вид, что я поверил, — он проверяет пульс на шее Тайлера, кивая. — Я здесь с заданием от шерифа. Где ваша учительница?</p><p>      Беверли вздыхает, собирается сесть за парту, но внезапно резко останавливается. Она переглядывается с Эл, от которой также не скрывается состояние Максин: вероятно, она и сама не замечает, когда слезы начинают бежать по ее щекам. Они осторожно берут подругу под руки, направляясь к выходу из класса.</p><p>      Пока подростки шли по коридорам, не встретили ни одного человека. Никто не нарушал тишину, пока они не вошли в женский туалет, чтобы помочь Максин успокоиться и привести себя в порядок. Джейн закрывает дверь на замок, вздыхая, пока Беверли открывает кран, проверяя воду на температуру, не отходя далеко от Макс. Невольно в памяти вспыхивают воспоминания о том дне, когда вся ее ванная комната окрасилась в красный цвет. Девочка начинает чувствовать смутное подобие страха, но не позволяет себе погрузиться в него, проговаривая:</p><p>      — Ты, наверное, злишься за то, что я сделала, но он правда то еще дерьмо, — Джейн забирает рюкзак подруги, кивая на ее слова. — Давайте быстрее закончим, тут может быть опасно.</p><p>      — Я бы сама сделала что-нибудь, если бы не дала обещание Джиму недавно, — она наблюдает, как Максин осторожно склоняется над раковиной, набирая теплую воду в ладони, — Нарушать обещания — не хорошо. Мы пытаемся не делать этого.</p><p>      Беверли понимающе кивает.</p><p>      Внезапно Макс начинает кашлять и выпрямляется, поворачиваясь к ним.</p><p>      — Билли. Он ведет себя странно последнее время, — тихо проговаривает она, забирая свой рюкзак. — Мне немного жутко находиться с ним в одном доме, он постоянно следит за мной.</p><p>      Девочки переводят на нее взгляд, а затем переглядываются, не зная, как реагировать на ее неожиданное желание поговорить.</p><p>      Спустя мгновение они отвечают одновременно:</p><p>      — Не бойся бить, если почувствуешь, что он хочет тебе навредить!</p><p>      — Я скажу об этом Джиму сегодня! Хочешь остаться у нас? Не думаю, что они будут против.</p><p>      Они вновь переглядываются.</p><p>      Марш пожимает плечами:</p><p>      — Оно может быть кем угодно. Страшно, но правда. Никогда не знаешь, где встретишь эту тварь.</p><p>      Максин собирается что-то ответить, но внезапно замолкает, когда слышит стук в дверь. Беверли туго закручивает кран, пока Джейн немного приоткрывает дверь на случай, если за ней стоит человек, которому никто из них не доверяет.</p><p>      — Все в порядке? — тихо спрашивает Майкл.</p><p>      — Привет, — она слегка кивает, — она немного успокоилась.</p><p>      — Привет.</p><p>      — Так, ясно, — Дастин хватает его за рубашку, отталкивая в сторону, — последний урок отменили, Мисс Дуглас в полиции и мы хотели бы свалить из школы, пока не…</p><p>      — Я хотел сказать!</p><p>      Джейн резко открывает дверь, пропуская вперед Максин и Беверли.</p><p>      — Пошли.</p><p>                                                                            * * *</p><p> </p><p>                                                                           * * *</p><p> </p><p>      Когда Майкл нажимает на звонок, он ожидает увидеть бледную и уставшую из-за бессонницы Карен: женщина все еще делала вид, что исчезновение дочери не повлияло на ее состояние, но каждый раз, как она отказывалась от успокоительных, натягивая на лицо дежурную улыбку и говоря, что чувствует себя замечательно, мальчик понимал, что ей снова снятся кошмары. Карен считала, что не нуждается в помощи окружающих и большую часть времени проводила в полицейском участке или на кухне. Уже несколько дней она просыпалась посреди ночи из-за испуга и начинала громко рыдать — это не могло не беспокоить всю семью, но как бы они не пытались узнать, что женщина видит в своих снах, она упрямо утверждала, что в них не было ничего, что могло бы заставить ее пустить хотя бы одну слезу. Как бы то ни было, Карен намеренно отказывалась от сна, стараясь скрыть это от остальных, но даже Тэд, который большую часть времени проводил за работой, заметил странное поведение своей супруги.</p><p>      Совсем скоро слышатся осторожные шаги, оповещающие о приближении человека с той стороны, который, очевидно, старается вести себя тихо. Щелкает замок, и дверь бесшумно распахивается: Нэнси подносит палец к губам, прося вести себя тихо, и пропускает детей в дом. Она никак не реагирует, когда видит, что в этот раз они решили собраться все вместе, словно в их доме всегда собирается много людей. Девушка еще не забыла недавний разговор с братом, поэтому решает не задавать никаких вопросов, прекрасно зная, что узнает все, когда придет время. Он просил немного отвлечь обеспокоенную маму, чтобы получить больше свободы действий и заранее предупредил, что собирается поговорить сегодня с друзьями о том, что ему сказал Уилл в тот день. Нэнси хотела узнать больше об этом, но пересилила себя: Майк уже не маленький мальчик, может принимать решения самостоятельно и заслуживает доверия. Она даст ему столько времени, сколько потребуется, но если поймет, что все выходит из-под контроля, то обязательно вмешается.</p><p>      Сегодня она с горем пополам заставила Карен принять снотворное. Нэнси приложила к этому максимальное количество усилий, на которое была способна, включая честную аргументацию своей позиции и вранье, но позволила себе считать это победой. Женщина уже целый час спокойно спала в своей спальне, восстанавливая силы, поэтому ей было все равно на возможную ссору после пробуждения матери.</p><p> </p><p>      Когда Нэнси тихо закрывает входную дверь, ощущая прохладный ветер с улицы, из гостиной показывается Шейн. Он явно удивляется количеству пришедших подростков, но ничего не говорит, кроме приветствия. Мужчина приехал в этот город совсем недавно и все никак не мог привыкнуть к его особенностям, но зато успел побывать в полицейском участке и немного узнать об исчезновении детей. Там, где раньше жил Шейн, в гости ходить почти что не принято. Он переглядывается с Нэнси, когда один из друзей Майкла кажется ему смутно знакомым, но она лишь пожимает плечами, проговаривая:</p><p>      — Развлекайтесь. Я сделаю чай.</p><p>      Когда они скрываются в коридоре, ведущем на кухню, Майкл ведет остальных дальше, быстро спускаясь по лестнице. Совсем скоро подростки оказываются в просторном подвале, перестроенном под обычную комнату. Интерьер сильно изменился за прошедшее время и практически ничем не напоминал то помещение, в котором дети проводили свои игровые вечера: около стены стоял книжный шкаф, напротив которого располагался небольшой серый диван. В центре комнаты находился черный стол, на который Майкл без промедления сгрузил все покупки, что все это время нес в руках.</p><p>      Казалось, что каждая вещь, ненавязчиво находящаяся в стенах комнаты, занимала свое собственное место, создавая ощущение творческого беспорядка. Здесь присутствовала уютная атмосфера, а подростки, не проявляя никакого чувства напряжения и неловкости, помогали расслабиться в окружающей обстановке.</p><p>      Джейн закрывает дверь, спускаясь по ступенькам в комнату и подзывая к себе Максин, которая по какой-то причине погружается в свои мысли, пока опускает рюкзак около одной из стен. Она пожимает плечами, в который раз за день сжимая руку одноклассницы в своей. Девочки единогласно решили, что так Макс чувствует себя спокойнее, и не имели ничего против этого. Они занимают диван, наблюдая за друзьями. В это время Дастин непринужденно начинает беседу, профессионально втягивая в нее остальных детей, включая задумавшуюся девочку: она заинтересовало поворачивает голову в его сторону, когда слышит, как он начинает спрашивать о Нэнси. Ему требуется буквально несколько мгновений, чтобы подключить к разговору о старших сестрах и Беверли.</p><p>      Выражение лица Майка быстро меняется, показывая ничуть не скрываемое недовольство: он сразу же говорит о Шейне, который мало того, что относится к нему, как к несмышлёному ребенку, но и похоже начал расследовать исчезновения, происходящие в городе. Мужчина пытается подружиться с ним и постоянно задает какие-то странные вопросы, словно считает, что Майк что-то скрывает. Дастин давит смешок, серьёзно кивая, когда парень бросает пачку вафель в руки Джейн.</p><p>      Девочка продолжает тихо разговаривать с подругой, улавливая монолог своего парня лишь наполовину и иногда вставляя пару нейтральных фраз. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять: она была первым человеком, которому он все рассказал, но все равно продолжала оказывать поддержку, позволяя взглянуть на ситуацию с другой стороны. Ведь Шейн может действительно оказаться хорошим человеком, раз Нэнси начала с ним романтические отношения. Для них было важно не игнорировать переживания друзей и прислушиваться к малейшим изменениям, ведь ситуация в городе не торопилась реабилитироваться, а рядом с ними всегда происходили всякие странности.</p><p>      И сейчас они продолжались, долгое время никак не проявляя себя, чтобы набрать как можно больше сил.</p><p>      Подростки не замечают, когда именно начинают заранее запланированный разговор — это получается само собой. Они рассаживаются рядом, даже не переглядываясь: Уилл первым нарушает тишину, говоря о том, что произошло в его доме во время выходных. Он звонил Майклу сразу же после того, как смог отделаться от расспросов матери, которая всегда отличалась способностью добиваться своего, но считал нужным поделиться информацией с остальными.</p><p>      Особое внимание мальчик уделяет странному поведению Демогоргана, ведь он в прямом смысле не обратил на них внимания и был очень напуган, чего в предыдущие разы за ним не заметили. Обычно каждый житель Обратной Стороны был враждебно настроен на любое живое существо, которое встречалось на его пути. Джейн аккуратно добавляет что-то от себя, утверждая, что огромное чудовище было просто в животном ужасе по вине маленького мальчика, пока Майк начинает объяснять Беверли, что из себя представляет Демогорган, но говорит все очень кратко: Уиллу все еще тяжело вспоминать о всех тех кошмарах, которые он пережил, будучи связанным с миром Изнанки.</p><p>      Беверли старается не запутаться во всем, что слышит.</p><p>      Она могла представить все, что угодно, любого возможного монстра, которого может создать человеческое воображение и с таким же успехом поверить в его существование. Но слова о наличии обратного мира, населенного различными опасными чудовищами, что могут прорваться в их вселенную и похитить человека, никак не желали откладываться в голове.</p><p>      Девочка осторожно прерывает объяснение:</p><p>      — Они не являются иллюзией?</p><p>      — Нет, — хором отвечают Майкл и Дастин, словно ожидали подобный вопрос.</p><p>      — Они реальны настолько же, насколько реальна Робин, работающая официанткой в летнем кафе неподалеку, — серьезно проговаривает Дастин, — Кстати, надо навестить ее.</p><p>      — Ты мог бы просто сказать, что они пожирали людей.</p><p>      Уилл заметно напрягается даже от малейшего упоминания об Изнанке, но не останавливает друзей, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас они должны открыть все свои карты, раз уж оказались в одной лодке. Он упоминает человека в костюме клоуна. Говорит о том, как неестественно выгибались его суставы, пока он медленно шел по коридору дома. О его веселом тоне, который вопреки интонации не несет в себе ничего хорошего. О том, как оказался в Изнанке вместе с ним. Жутко приветливый и сумасшедший, вселяющий к себе доверие у людей, не сталкивающихся с тем, что могло бы предостеречь их от опасности полученным опытом. Маленький мальчик, холодной рукой хватающий людей из стен, на фоне Пеннивайза кажется менее важным, поэтому Уилл и Джейн упоминают его всего лишь один раз, в самом начале, не вдаваясь в подробности.</p><p>      — Мама думает, что я собираюсь поступать в военное училище, — усмехается мальчик, вспоминая неожиданное возвращение Джойс. — Она слышала, как я стрелял.</p><p>      Эл старается не смеяться, а выглядеть серьезной, вспоминая данную сцену. Хотя, по правде сказать, там было мало чего забавного. Незваный гость, прошедший из другого мира, разгромил им пол дома и благополучно смылся, а родители не заставили себя долго ждать, тут же появившись на пороге дома. Детям пришлось в экстренных условиях выдумывать подходящую историю, которая могла бы убедить их в своей подлинности, не вызывая никаких сомнений и аргументируя окружающий их бардак. В разрушенной наполовину гостиной Джейн и Уилл находились как на ладони, не могли незаметно посоветоваться друг с другом, чтобы рассказанные ими истории не противоречили друг другу, а Джойс требовала немедленных объяснений. Они не могли после всего нарушить свой договор и рассказать женщине обо всех странностях, которые еще сами не до конца понимали и подвергнуть ее очередным испытаниям за семью.</p><p>      Именно поэтому Уилл сказал ей первое, что пришло в его голову, касательно оружия. Потребовалось много времени, чтобы Джойс прекратила недоверчиво смотреть на него и поверила в данную ложь. Конечно, на этом их проблемы не закончились, а звонок Майклу пришлось отложить на два часа, но это определенно стоило того.</p><p>      Они какое-то время обсуждают произошедшее и пытаются понять, как Изнанка может быть связана с возникшими проблемами, но, на удивление, беседа идет легко, а воспоминания практически не вызывают в детях прежнего страха, вместо него присутствует что-то иное. Словно они находятся за какой-то невидимой толстой стеной, защищающей их от прошлого. Чувство нереальности не настораживает их: подростки продолжают делиться друг с другом опытом борьбы против монстров, будто говорят о каком-то комиксе или игре. В любой другой раз они бы сильно переживали за себя и других, по любому ощущали бы холодные когти страха и неуверенности, в самом деле олицетворяющие свои летние каникулы, проведенные в условиях смертельной опасности. Но сегодня этого нет. Словно что-то позволяет им чувствовать себя так спокойно, практически не ощущая страха.</p><p>      Лишь смутное напоминание о надвигающейся опасности.</p><p>      Беверли внимательно слушает каждого, кто решает поделиться с ней всплывшей в памяти информацией, но сама пока ничего не говорит. Она пытается понять, что им уже известно, чтобы не тратить время на бессмысленные разговоры и рассказать что-то действительно полезное. Проходит несколько минут после того, как дети заканчивают говорить о странном чудовище, которое было напугано не меньше, чем они, когда Марш наконец говорит о том, что была одной из последних, кто встретил Оно в то лето. Джейн подсаживается немного ближе к Макс, Дастин подходит к ним, оставив в покое какие-то странные пульты с мигающими огоньками, а Уилл и Майкл переглядываются.</p><p>      В комнате практически сразу меняется атмосфера, отражая настроение девочки.</p><p>      Воспоминания, невольно проносящиеся перед глазами, позволяли ей вновь оказаться в своем родном городе, в старом доме с тайниками от отца и голосами мертвых детей, эхом доносящимися по стоку раковины. Она говорит тихо и сосредоточено, боясь забыть о чем-то важном, но не рассказывает абсолютно все, подобно своим новым знакомым. Им необходимо знать историю возникновения клоуна, способности и способы борьбы с ним, а не то, как она об этом узнала. Поэтому Беверли повторяет то, что сказала ранее: это существо не является человеком, питается страхом детей и убивает их. Но не все пропавшие погибают. Они могут общаться и просить о помощи, но никто не знает, действительно ли голоса звучат от тех, кому принадлежали ранее.</p><p>      Каждое сказанное Марш слово убеждает их о серьезности возникшей ситуации, но она не останавливается на «основах», а начинает рассказывать о том, что произошло в тот момент, когда она поняла, что все это является правдой, а не галлюцинацией, как говорил Ричи.</p><p>      — …тогда я решила проверить, действительно ли там могут поместиться люди… — тихо рассказывает Беверли, чтобы прояснить ситуацию с водостоком, — я опустила в раковину линейку, и в один момент она с чем-то столкнулась…</p><p>      В воцарившейся тишине она говорит о том, как продолжила опускать линейку дальше, время от времени сталкивающуюся с какими-то препятствиями. Конечно, в тот момент появилось понимание, что происходит что-то странное, но девочка не могла отступить на пол пути: ей было страшно и интересно одновременно. В один момент что-то с силой потянуло линейку вниз. Из раковины в унисон раздавались громкие звуки и чужие голоса, а когда вещь практически полностью исчезла в темноте, все затихло.</p><p>      Марш несколько мгновений молчит, видя понимание в чужих глазах, и не говорит о том, как сильно испугалась происходящего в тот момент. Беверли не хочется пугать остальных еще больше, но девочка продолжает, рассказывая о том, как решила вытащить линейку, несмотря на плохое предчувствие: словно стоит ей поднести руку к раковине, как появится жуткий клоун и причинит ей боль, убьет ее, пока рядом нет других людей.</p><p>      —…она практически полностью была в свежей крови, когда…</p><p>      Дастин резко прерывает рассказ, удивленно спрашивая:</p><p>      — Уилл сказал, что этот клоун под два метра ростом. Как… Это был он?</p><p>      — Я не уверена, — отвечает Марш, вспоминая, как обсуждала это с одноклассниками, — но это еще не все.</p><p>      Подростки согласно кивают, хоть и не ожидали, что у этой истории может быть продолжение: звучала она закончено и жутко, как они и предполагали с самого начала. Уилл вспоминает о том, как включился кран на кухне, но тогда он не заметил никаких голосов. Мальчик переглядывается с Джейн, которая лишь пожимает плечами. На тот момент она думала о том, как сбить его температуру.</p><p>      — Спустя несколько мгновений из раковины хлынуло так много крови, что вся комната была в ней. Мой отец ничего не видел. Совершенно.</p><p>      — Теперь ясно, почему ты уверена, что его видят только дети.</p><p>      — И тебе пришлось убираться? Представляю, как это было отвратительно, — хором поговаривают мальчики, разряжая напряженную атмосферу.</p><p>      — Да, но я была не одна. Пришлось просить тех, кто тоже видел его. Кстати об этом, я хотела узнать, был ли ты когда-нибудь в Дэрри?</p><p>      — Нет.</p><p>      Майкл сразу понимает, кому был адресован этот вопрос. Он переглядывается с Джейн, собираясь проверить их теорию о том, что Марш тоже может что-то знать. Осторожность, с которой девочка спросила о Дэрри, не ускользнула от их внимания и позволила быстро сложить нужный пазл. Они какое-то время молча смотрят друг на друга, пытаясь понять, стоит ли говорить о том, что знают. Майк еще не успел поговорить с друзьями об информации, которую он с Эл нашел в документах шерифа, а нападение на нее и Уилла заняло все его мысли. Он беспокоился, что может торопиться с выводами.</p><p>      Когда Беверли собиралась поговорить с мальчиком о том, что знакома с тем, кто практически как две капли воды похож на него, но живет в другом штате, все казалось намного проще. Но теперь она вдруг осознала, что Майкл может впервые услышать о нем. Зная Ричи, можно было сделать вывод: он всегда говорил быстрее, чем думал. Говорил то, чего не следовало, рано или поздно рассказывая все, о чем ему было известно, чтобы в следующее мгновение пожалеть, что вообще открыл рот.</p><p>      Мальчика не просто так прозвали балаболом — он говорил даже о Библии, которую знает наизусть, но никогда даже в шутку не упоминал о существовании своего близнеца. Это просто не укладывалось в голове и заставляло Беверли переживать, но она понимала, что уже не может сделать вид ничего не знающей девчонки хотя бы потому, что они оба могли оказаться в опасности из-за ее молчания.</p><p>      С момента воцарившегося молчания проходит всего несколько мгновений, которые для всех растягиваются в вечность. Пока подростки с непониманием наблюдают за происходящим, посылая вопросительные взгляды в сторону, Джейн, Беверли и Майк не разрывают зрительный контакт, пытаясь понять, стоит ли упоминать это имя.</p><p>      — Ты знаешь Ричи?</p><p>      — Ты ведь знаешь Ричарда?</p><p>      Вопросы, сказанные одновременно, повисают в воздухе, словно воздушные шары. Не проходит и двух секунд, как Беверли приходит в себя первой и неожиданно для всех восклицает, немного повышая голос:</p><p>      — Никогда не зови его так! Он ненавидит это!</p><p>      Она растерянно моргает, понимая, что поступила сейчас точно также, как Тозиер — сказала быстрее, чем успела подумать. Майкл удивляется не меньше и какое-то время вновь проваливается в свои мысли: он только недавно узнал о существовании своего брата, а сегодня встретил человека, который знает, где он находится. И это ни в коем случае не может быть совпадением, ведь они начали говорить о нем одновременно.</p><p>      Возможно, с Холли произошло то же самое…</p><p>      Внезапно кто-то касается его руки, вырывая из размышлений. Джейн сжимает его руку в своей чуть сильнее, когда Дастин аккуратно озвучивает свою догадку:</p><p>      — Это связано с тем, что вы нашли у шерифа?</p><p>      Уилер кивает, а затем проговаривает:</p><p>      — Он мой пропавший брат.</p><p>      В комнате вновь появляется тишина. Становится очевидным, что эта новость шокирует не только Майка, но и остальных. Появляется огромное количество вопросов и догадок, но Дастин быстро берет себя в руки, чтобы задать актуальный на сегодня вопрос:</p><p>— Откуда Беверли знакома с твоим братом?</p><p>Девочка моментально отвечает, не давая возможности подросткам строить предположения, и тогда все встает на свои места:</p><p>— Ричи был последним из нас, кому показалось Оно.</p><p>Майкл рассказывает им о том, что было написано в тех документах, копии которых нашлись в доме Джейн. Он быстро объясняет, что ему удалось выяснить во время разговора с Нэнси, подтверждая, что во всей этой истории есть место каким-то монстрам, похищающим детей. Мальчик какое-то время продолжает говорить о своей семье, которая не посчитала нужным рассказать ему об исчезновении его старшего брата. Рано или поздно, им придется объяснить все это Нэнси — в конечном итоге убеждается он.</p><p>Никто не спорит с тем, что данный подход является правильным, но Беверли все равно высказывает свои опасения, упоминая случай с Генри, который попал под влияние Оно и убил своего отца. Парень долгое время пробыл в психиатрической клинике, но Стэнли, с которым девочке впервые за все годы удалось связаться перед переездом, сказал ей о том, что Генри недавно выпустили, пристроив в какую-то приемную семью. Он сейчас был на свободе, но по-прежнему не вернулся хотя бы к старому себе, не говоря уж о том, чтобы стать стабильным и перестать говорить о луне, с которой до него якобы доносится голос клоуна.</p><p>Становится практически сразу заметно, что ей неприятно говорить о своем бывшем однокласснике. Дастин учтиво спрашивает, является ли этот парень таким же противным и высокомерным, но на самом деле настоящим трусом, как Тайлер. Беверли невольно задумывается, не зная, как правильно охарактеризовать Генри, и неуверенно кивает, добавляя то, что он в самом деле сумасшедший псих, от которого стоит держаться подальше. Для тринадцатилетних детей, считающих себя настоящими неудачниками, рослый и конфликтный мальчик, отыгрывающийся на других и способный убить, действительно представлял реальную опасность.</p><p>Теперь Беверли не исключает, что их города связаны. Они в любом случае могут как-нибудь оказаться в Дэрри, девочке хочется верить, что это произойдет по их собственной воле, но она все равно не хочет, чтобы они строили иллюзии насчет такого человека, как Генри. Опыт, полученный во время общения с ним, и воспоминания, друг за другом всплывающие в ее памяти, не позволяли предполагать что-то хорошее из встречи с ним, поэтому она добавляет самое главное: этот парень заставляет в страхе убегать даже взрослых людей.</p><p>— Ричи являлся единственным из нас, кто до последнего не верил в существование клоуна и относился ко всему скептически, — девочка меняет тему, наблюдая за притихшей Максин.</p><p>Майкл продолжает слушать Марш, пока вытаскивает из шкафа плед, чтобы отдать его однокласснице. Ему в самом деле интересно узнать, каким является его брат и что с ним случилось, поэтому он благодарен за возможность узнать что-нибудь новое, ведь пока не имеет возможности поговорить с Ричи лично.</p><p>Но Беверли не отходит от их главной темы, затрагивая только те моменты, которые имеют непосредственную связь с клоуном. Она лишь единожды упоминает, что мальчик является очень болтливым и хорошо играет в игровые автоматы. Но и того, что удается узнать из рассказа об их первом противостоянии существу, становится достаточно, чтобы составить примерный образ его характера.</p><p>Несмотря на свое скептическое настроение, Ричи был готов помочь своим друзьям и несколько раз сталкивался с опасностями — об этих случаях девочка знает только со слов своих друзей, но ей удается передать основную суть. Он тот, кто с первого взгляда кажется не особо приветливым и подходящим для дружбы, но если люди попробуют узнать мальчика получше, то сначала поймут, что без него ситуации были бы иными, а затем — не смогут прекратить с ним общение.</p><p>Наблюдая за тем, как спокойно Беверли говорит о нем, невозможно было не заметить, что у них были доверительные отношения. И действительно: сперва девочка посчитала его не более, чем просто забавным, а со временем осознала, что они были похожи больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Дети все чаще разговаривали друг с другом, обсуждали фильмы ужасов и делились своими сбережениями. Именно у Ричи она нередко оставляла свои сигареты, когда начинала подозревать, что отец роется в ее вещах: мальчик разделял те же пагубные привычки, но его родителям было почти что все равно на то, чем он занимается, они не вмешивались в его дела, позволяя своему единственному сыну самостоятельно учиться на своих ошибках. В его вещах никто не рылся, даже когда складывал их в стиральную машину: происходило много случаев, когда Ричи оставался без сигарет или билета на новый фильм, который они ждали практически год, потому что Мэгги показалось, что его рубашка выглядела не свежей. Но первое можно было высушить на солнце около их Штаба после школы, а вот у второго был «срок годности».</p><p>Беверли была лучшей подругой Ричи и действительно знала о нем очень многое, даже то, о чем он не мог произнести вслух. В сравнении со всем, что было ей известно, Марш рассказывает немного, решив, что мальчик должен узнать обо всем самостоятельно. Майкл чувствует себя немного лучше, чем раньше, когда убеждается, что его брат действительно в порядке даже после всего, что с ним произошло. Но вопрос о местонахождении Холли все еще оставался открытым, поэтому вскоре беспокойство начинает медленно подниматься обратно, не позволяя мальчику успокоиться.</p><p>Уилл первым замечает испуг в глазах неожиданно проснувшийся Максин: она распахивает глаза так внезапно, что мальчику становится не по себе, пока Джейн заботливо берет руку подруги в свою, чтобы оказать поддержку. Девочка убирает плед в сторону, пытается понять причину своего состояния, но по-прежнему ничего не говорит, молча хмурясь.</p><p>Беверли кажется, что остается лишь один момент, который им стоит обсудить сегодня, когда она чувствует, как шрам на ладони вновь начинает причинять дискомфорт.</p><p>Девочка особо не обращает на это внимание, мягко сжимает и разжимает кулак, проговаривая:</p><p>— У нас в Дэрри есть почти такой же каньон, только пахнет там менее приятно.</p><p>— Думаешь, они связаны? — догадывается Дастин. — Тогда ты была напугана.</p><p>— Понимаю, как это звучит, но…</p><p>Беверли неожиданно прерывается, в испуге резко вскакивая на ноги. Максин и Джейн подрываются следующими, быстро оказываясь около друзей. Одна из стен начинает покрываться складками и пузыриться. Что-то медленно приближается к ним оттуда, когда начинаются знакомые перебои электричества. Майк сразу же хватает биту, которую Стивен на время оставил у них, когда заходил последний раз. Они синхронно отходят подальше от той стены, образуя круг: Беверли находится среди них, несмотря на то, что еще никогда не сталкивалась с подобным. Слушая об особенностях Изнанки, девочка не думала, что встретится с ее обитателями так скоро, и сейчас напряженно наблюдала за происходящем. Вскоре свет погас совсем: перестали мигать различные лампы и непонятные приборы Дастина.</p><p>Сегодня утром Нэнси долго пыталась выключить их, но так и не добилась своего: стоило девушке войти в комнату, чтобы поставить в шкаф коробку со старыми игрушками, как техника начала истошно пищать. Целых два часа она пыталась понять, что могло спровоцировать этот металл включиться, пробовала все отключить, но в итоге просто вышла из комнаты и закрыла дверь. По какой-то причине девушка даже не подумала о том, что сбои могли быть связаны с причиной, по которой Майкл обратился к ней за помощью.</p><p>Дети ожидают, что свет включится спустя несколько мгновений и готовятся защищаться. Однако, проходит целых пять секунд, в которые совершенно ничего не происходит. Какое-то время они стоят в полной тишине, переглядываясь и пытаясь понять, в чем дело. Каждый понимает, что это не может продолжаться целую вечность, но ощущает возрастающее из-за неизвестности напряжение. Вскоре Уилл аккуратно отходит от друзей, собираясь проверить включатель на стене. Майкл не считает безопасным оставлять кого-нибудь без защиты, поэтому идет за ним, ведя друзей следом.</p><p>Они со страхом наблюдают за действиями Байерса, пока он медленно приближается к стене, вытягивая руку в темноту. Создается знакомое ощущение, словно в ней есть что-то, что тихо поджидает подходящее время для нападения и определенно схватит его за запястье.</p><p>Спустя мгновение щелкает включатель.</p><p>По комнате проносится громкий стук в дверь. Майкл делает шаг в ее сторону, откидывая биту туда, где она останется незаметной и собирается впустить пришедшую Нэнси. Но не успевает мальчик сделать и трех шагов, как до него долетают испуганные крики и последующий за ними шум. Он резко поворачивается назад: подростки уже находятся около противоположной стороны, а перед ними стоит очередное чудовище с Другой Стороны. Оно не двигается с места, маленькими черными глазами наблюдая за их действиями и хлюпая тем, что является его ртом.</p><p>Густая слизеподобная слюна стекает на пол, пока он быстро и нервно перебирает своими пальцами в воздухе, словно чего-то ждет.</p><p>— Майк? — стук повторяется, — у вас все в порядке?</p><p>Дети бросают испуганный взгляд на дверь, когда монстр резко поворачивается на ее голос. Несколько напряженных мгновений он прислушивается в тишине, внимательно наблюдая маленькими глазками за происходящем. Майкл замирает, выжидая подходящий момент для того, чтобы незаметно схватить биту, лежащую в стороне. Джейн и Беверли делают небольшой шаг одновременно с ним, стараясь не спровоцировать противника на агрессию. Мальчик бросает на них предостерегающий взгляд, молча прося стоять на месте. Существо словно смотрит сквозь него, пока до комнаты долетает не громкий звон посуды и звуки легких отдаляющих шагов Нэнси. На мгновение создается впечатление, словно они встретили своего ровесника, который не решается напасть, потому что видит, что находится в меньшинстве. Но они тоже не решались совершить первый удар.</p><p>Спустя мгновение монстр ожил, воодушевляясь: в его глазах вспыхнула агрессия, а руки сжались в мощные кулаки. Издав хищный рык, Демогорган быстро двинулся вперед, в гневе петляя по комнате то на двух лапах, то на четырех. Испуганный крик Максин заполнил комнату, и подростки встрепенулись, разбегаясь врассыпную по комнате, чтобы взять то, чем можно было себя защитить, пока он постепенно набирал скорость, сшибая мебель.</p><p>С таким телосложением и злостью монстр был способен в два счета вынести железную дверь и выйти из подвала наверх, поэтому Майкл решительно сжимает биту в руках, выбирая идеальный момент для удара. Он наступает спустя несколько секунд: существо оказывается в трех шагах от мальчика, когда тот заносит оружие для удара. Уилер слышит грозное дыхание своего незваного гостя, чувствует исходящий от него отвратительный запах тухлой воды и видит его длинные кривые когти, когда он начинает угрожающе скалиться, словно вглядываясь в веснушчатое лицо напротив. Через мгновение маленькие глазки презрительно щурятся, монстр резко поддается вперед, отталкиваясь задними лапами о пол, а его зубастая пасть раскрывается. До слуха Майка вновь долетают испуганные крики, когда бита сталкивается с гладкой мордой обитателя Изнанки: гвозди, хаотично вбитые в древесину, впиваются в плоть существа, а через мгновение огромное тело летит в ближайшую стену, подгоняемое сверхспособностями Джейн.</p><p>Они осуждающе переглядываются. Дастин пытается настроить свои изобретения на какой-то определенный сигнал, убеждая Макс, что ничего плохого не случится, пока Уилл и Беверли стоят неподалеку, планируя не позволить существу пройти через них. Мальчика терзает какое-то странное чувство, от которого он никак не может избавиться, но пытается игнорировать свое состояние. В то время как для Марш, кажется, время останавливается вовсе: существо, напавшее на них, появилось здесь всего три минуты назад, но успело вымотать каждого, словно прошла целая вечность. Его скорость действительно вызывала опасения, но пока он вел себя сравнительно неконфликтно, будто маленький шпион. Но они не могли позволить себе недооценивать своего противника, а потому были готовы в любой момент нанести совместный удар. Состояние, захватившее их во время беседы, не думало отступать — разумная мысль о возможной гибели отказывалась появляться в головах подростков.</p><p>Одна только Максин выглядит невероятно напуганной и не двигается с места, наблюдая за происходящем.</p><p>Он не был бы монстром, если бы не смог подняться на ноги, пребывая в еще большем бешенстве после двух ударов. Бита с грохотом падает на пол, но гвозди остаются на морде, пока густая черная слизь стекает прямо под его массивные лапы. Каждое его осторожное, почти охотничье движение, сопровождается неприятным хрустом сломанных костей. Эл выставляет руку вперед и кричит снова, не позволяя гиганту приблизиться, пока он шустро обходит пару кругом, еле держась на ногах. Но никто не собирается позволить опасной твари уйти так просто: они пытаются помешать существу попасть на другую сторону комнаты, но оно умудряется совершить задуманное в рекордные сроки: громко зарычав, бьет тяжелой когтистой лапой в воздухе, стараясь подцепить на нее мешающих людей.</p><p>Майк заслоняет собой Джейн, отступая назад, а в следующее мгновение сильно ударяется о стену головой, жмурясь от неприятных ощущений. Существо агрессивно скалится, раскрывая зубастую пасть. Но тут же с щелчком захлопывает ее, осматриваясь вокруг и издавая что-то, похожее на скулеж.</p><p>Отдаляющаяся согнутая спина становится последним, что улавливает расплывающееся зрение Майкла, пока Джейн неосознанно замирает около стены.</p><p>Остальные не успевают и понять, как монстр неожиданно появляется рядом, огромной тушей сшибая их с ног. За те несколько мгновений, пока он ходит рядом, грозно опуская уродливую морду, словно рассматривая детей, каждый из них успевает схватить первое, что попадается под руки, чтобы защитить себя.</p><p>Неожиданно что-то падает на пол с противоположной стороны комнаты.</p><p>Существо в мгновение становится сосредоточенным, хищно поворачивая голову на звук — этого времени оказывается вполне достаточно, чтобы бесшумно подняться на ноги. Дастин сталкивается взглядом с разъярённым Демогорганом и, издав громкий крик, кидается ему навстречу, выставив вперед руки с какой-то странной техникой. Спустя мгновение появляется разряд тока, но не достает до своей цели: обитатель Изнанки неуклюже уворачивается в сторону, маленькими глазками приметив новую цель, пока подростки вновь собираются вместе, занимая подходящие позиции. Уилл хватает друга за руку, уводя его на безопасное расстояние, когда Беверли стремительно направляется к Эл. Она шустро избегает столкновения с гигантом — монстр отвлекается на что-то, поочередно моргая черными влажными глазками. Его длинные когти с противным звуком царапают пол, когда он бесшумно крадется в их сторону, постепенно увеличивая скорость.</p><p>Подростки собираются вместе отбить его атаку, стараясь принять настолько устойчивое положение, насколько возможно, пока монстр ожидаемо кидается на них.</p><p>Но в следующую секунду от него не остается и следа: во время прыжка он растворяется в воздухе также внезапно, как и появился. Дети непонимающе переглядываются, не веря, что все действительно кончилось. Беверли берет себя в руки первой, в несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние до своего рюкзака, нервными движениями вытаскивая из кармана бутылку воды.</p><p>Она поворачивается обратно, собираясь вернуть Уилера в сознание, когда по комнате проносится резкий звук пощечины, в мгновение прерывая панику Джейн, которая ненадолго замирает.</p><p>— Что? — как ни в чем ни бывало спрашивает Уилл, — отпусти его, нужно встряхнуть.</p><p>— Не бей…</p><p>Она ловит руки брата и прерывается, когда Марш заменяет крышку бутылки на другую и прыскает в лицо мальчика холодной водой. Беверли и сама не заметила, как начала носить с собой вещи для оказания первой помощи и предотвращения панических атак. Когда ты сам находишься в нестабильном состоянии после всего пережитого, то вряд ли сможешь унять дрожь, чтобы не вылить на человека всю бутылку воды за раз и не навредить еще больше.</p><p>Поэтому у девочки всегда было две крышки — единственной сложностью, пожалуй, было быстро заменить их и не разлить из-за паники всю жидкость. Майкл вскоре открывает глаза, сразу же хватаясь за свою голову, болезненно хмурясь. Джейн крепко обнимает его, когда Дастин показывает свой кулак, спрашивая у друга, сколько он видит пальцев. Они устало переглядываются, поднимаясь на ноги.</p><p>— Нужно будет передвинуть шкаф, — говорит Майк, когда видит на стене огромную мятину, оставшуюся от тела существа, — Мама не поверит, что все так и было.</p><p>Подростки усмехаются. Но не успевают ничего ответить, как свет в комнате неожиданно гаснет. Они рефлекторно собираются вместе, ожидая нападения, когда до слуха доносится звук торопливых тяжелых шагов. Дети прислушиваются к тишине, пытаясь понять его месторасположение, но вскоре создается впечатление, будто в комнате нет никого чужого. За дверью послышались тихие шаги и звон ключей: Майку требуется всего мгновение, чтобы понять, что Нэнси вернулась. Девушки не было несколько минут, но за этого время прошло невероятное количество событий, удивляя своей скоростью. Она аккуратно открывает дверь, переступая порог в темную комнату и удивляясь.</p><p>Нэнси нерешительно замирает, проговаривая:</p><p>— Вы чего без света сидите? — раздается щелчок включателя, до которого девушка с легкостью дотягивается, — опять лампочка лопнула?</p><p>Она делает шаг в их сторону, когда замечает как из стены напротив показывается какое-то уродливое существо, бесшумно выходя наружу. Подростки тем временем даже не замечают возвращения старого гостя, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией вошедшей девушки, чтобы понять, видимый ли бардак в подвале. Ведь если она никак не отреагирует на перевернутую мебель, помятые стены и черную слизь, покрывшую почти весь пол, то в этом определенно замешан клоун. На лице Нэнси вскоре отражается странное выражение злости, растерянности и страха, обращенное в сторону нескладного монстра, приближающегося к детям. Она не успевает даже закричать, как подростки сами замечают его, быстро отступая назад.</p><p>Неожиданно Нэнси выхватывает пистолет, спрятанный в кармане своего платья, и несколько раз стреляет в гиганта, целясь в голову. Не имея необходимости скрываться, он резко срывается с места и бежит прямо на них, петляя по небольшой комнате, как ребенок, только научившийся ходить. Несколько пуль пролетают свой путь, пробивая плоть монстра и задевая его, но от этого его глаза начинают наполняться агрессией, несравнимой с предыдущей. Он ранено воет, немного замедляется, но девушка продолжает спускать курок, заставив подростков подняться по лестнице на первый этаж.</p><p>Чем дольше Уилер смотрит в его глаза, тем сильнее ею завладевает какой-то непонятный страх — казалось, что эти маленькие черные глазки принадлежат разумному существу, которое отдает отчет своим действиям. Секунду спустя произошло то, чего Нэнси боялась больше всего: в подвале начались помехи электричества, погрузившие ее в сплошную темноту. Тяжелые шаги и утробное рычание приближались, когда она начала стремительно подниматься по лестнице: монстр становился быстрее с каждой секундой, не давая времени на размышления. Нэнси резко разворачивается к нему лицом, вслепую замахиваясь пистолетом для удара, когда внезапно осознает, что осталась одна.</p><p>На первом этаже послышался громкий шум, оповещающий о перемещении существа между комнатами. Оно с максимальной скоростью вылезает из стены, злобно сопя и топая черными лапами от негодования. Майкл сразу же распахивает дверь, перепрыгивая через несколько ступеней со сковородкой в руках, чтобы помочь сестре: Нэнси шустро поднимается на свет, выкидывая бесполезный пистолет в сторону и оценивая обстановку. Спустя несколько мгновений она срывается с места, направляясь к кладовке. Схватив оттуда прочный топор, девушка возвращается обратно.</p><p>Монстр молниеносно приближается к детям, готовым в любой момент защитить себя: на гиганта обрушивается шквал ударов, стоит ему только сдвинуться с места, но он не отступает, в гневе раскидывая мебель и попавшихся под удары людей. В его маленьких глазах загорается ненависть, пока он бегает осознанным взглядом по комнате, не в силах быстро принять решение, словно от его действий и правда что-то зависит. В воцарившимся хаосе Нэнси пытается заставить подростков покинуть комнату, но окружающая их тишина безжалостно поглощает ее голос. Она замечает, каким сумасшедшим взглядом это существо смотрит на детей и чувствует нарастающий ужас, который перекрывает любые недопонимания.</p><p>Взгляд того, кто жаждет пролить много крови, убить всех, кого видит. Взгляд чудовища, получающего удовольствие при причинении боли другим. Девушка понимает, что есть что-то, что останавливает его, не позволяя действовать так, как инстинкты подсказывают, но от этого становится еще страшнее.</p><p>Демогорган медленно поворачивает голову в ее сторону. Нэнси замахивается на монстра топором, когда замечает, что он немигающим взглядом следит за Майклом. Но он уходит от удара, быстро направляясь в противоположную от нее сторону. Скорость его передвижения продолжает увеличиваться, несмотря на полученные раны и усталость. Существу приходится петлять по комнате, чтобы успеть добраться до своей цели, пока подростки в очередной раз не разбежались по сторонам. Каждый раз, когда казалось, что через секунду монстр столкнётся с ними и поймает, злобно скрипя пожелтевшими зубами, он внезапно растворялся в воздухе. И этот прием всегда срабатывал: люди не верили, что наконец обрели покой, быстро оглядывались вокруг и прислушивались к тишине.</p><p>Как и ожидалось, спустя несколько мгновений гигант выпрыгивал из стены, пытаясь зацепить когтями или пастью тех, кто стал его целью. Все понимают, что рано или поздно силы кончатся, вместо них придет усталость, но продолжают бороться против него, прикрывая друг друга.</p><p>Спустя эти несколько минут, которые они провели вне подвала, гостиная потеряла свой ранее ухоженный вид: некоторая мебель оказалась перевернута, на полу и стенах остались следы от когтей монстра, а горшки с цветами давно были перевёрнуты и разбиты. Когда все закончится, это безусловно приведет всех в ужас, но сейчас они стараются выполнить план, в спешке придуманный во время отсутствия черного существа: нужно было вывести его на улицу. Однако, казалось, словно оно прекрасно понимало, почему ранее убегающие люди начали приближаться и чего-то ждать. Оказавшись около дверного проема, ведущего в коридор, он менялся местами с тем, кто пытался заманить его туда. Монстр маленькими глазками следил за людьми, словно принимая какое-то решение. Желая приблизиться к своим целям, он вновь оказывался в опасности, что приводило его в бешенство. Но вопреки всему, гигант замер, немигающим взглядом уставившись сначала на одного ребенка, потом — на другого. Его осознанный, практически человеческий, взгляд гипнотизировал и внушал страх. У всех тут же появилось желание оборвать зрительный контакт.</p><p>Казалось, словно время остановилось, когда он неподвижно замер около двери в подвал, подобно древней статуе в разрушенном замке.</p><p>Внезапно в тишине раздается громкий дверной звонок: существо вздрагивает всем своим гигантским телом и резко срывается с места, сшибая с ног Майкла, Джейн и Беверли. Остальные сразу же отправляются на помощь, пока существо угрожающе нависает над подростками, быстро бегая взглядом по их лицам, но ничего не делает. От неприятного тухлого запаха их тут же начинает мутить, но они стараются не совершать резких движений. Беверли осторожно хватает в руки обломок от когда-то целой биты, валяющийся неподалеку, и собирается ударить им чудовище, когда Максин и Уилл останавливают Нэнси: бить топором по жителю Изнанки, пока под его лапами находятся люди, может быть опасно. Дело не в том, что девушка могла не успеть вовремя остановиться — существовала вероятность, что жидкость, находящаяся в нем, была ядовитой или заразной.</p><p>Какое-то время он не двигается с места, лишь щелкает своими зубами и смотрит. Нэнси переглядывается с подростками, чувствуя, как нервная дрожь становится сильнее, а топор в руках кажется тяжелее в несколько раз. Каждый готов в любую секунду нанести удар, но происходит то, чего никто не может ожидать.</p><p>Чудовище наклоняет голову к детям, и в тишине раздается гортанный хрип:</p><p>— Го…ва….ви…ра</p><p>Они замирают, испуганно переглядываясь.</p><p>Майкл старается разобрать слова, которые оно произносит, но не сразу понимает, что происходит: удар головой о стену и последующая потеря сознания не обошлись для него без последствий. Потребовалось несколько минут для того, чтобы его перестало шатать, когда мальчик поднимался на ноги или просто шел. Головокружение и тошнота со временем стали незаметны, и казалось, что он наконец перестал плохо себя чувствовать. Но через некоторое время Майкл снова ударился головой о пол, когда обитатель Изнанки сшиб его с ног. Теперь головокружение преследовало его и в лежащем положении, а зрение начинало постепенно расплываться. Мальчик аккуратно отпускает руку Джейн, стараясь немного приподняться.</p><p>Он отталкивает существо обеими руками, но оно отходит лишь на несколько миллиметров, не позволяя детям сдвинуться с места. Нэнси дергается, желая помочь брату, но монстр агрессивно рычит, обнажая свои острые зубы, и хрипит более требовательно, чем ранее:</p><p>— Мер…ви…р, — внезапно раздаётся очередной звонок в дверь, пугая его: — ГО…ва! Ви.ра! Ино…ты!..</p><p>Казалось, попытки произнести какие-то фразы требовали не только полной концентрации сил чудовища, но и причиняли ему боль. Но он продолжал утвердить одно и то же, с ненавистью в глазах смотря на детей. Его хрип становился громче с каждой секундой, заполняя все пространство. Но то, что монстр отвлекся на свои попытки донести до других информацию, позволило Нэнси нанести ему еще несколько ударов в тот момент, когда он начинал угрожающе приближаться к Беверли. Она зажмуривает глаза, пытаясь преодолеть страх и считая до пяти. Монстр щелкает челюстью, позволяя черной слюне стекать по своей морде, когда Марш замахивается и бьет в него обломком деревянной биты, ранее зажатой в руке. Удар приходится под его черный маленький глаз, а из раны моментально бьет жидкая кровь странного оттенка, заливая лицо и одежду девочки.</p><p>Громкий рев гиганта закладывает уши, когда он словно специально наклоняет голову к ней.</p><p>Время словно останавливается, когда громкий дверной звонок повторяется.</p><p>Человек, стоящий с той стороны, требовательно зажимает звонок, позволяя звуку разноситься по дому. Существо испуганно дергается, но с места не двигается, лишь внимательно озираясь по сторонам. Джейн переглядывается с Беверли, опасаясь использовать свою силу, пока так близко находятся другие люди. Спустя мгновение они зажмуривают глаза: Дастин выливает на потерявшееся существо холодную воду, а Нэнси всаживает в него несколько пуль подряд. Он нервно дергается, начинает выть от боли, пока вода, попавшая в его раны, быстро пузырится. Монстр в гневе топает своими черными лапами, когтями пытаясь достать до своих ран. Каким-то чудом он не задевает детей, но на этом их проблемы не заканчиваются. Словно желая отомстить, монстр резко заносит когтистую лапу: подростки пытаются закрыть лица руками, но спустя несколько мгновений на пол падает очередная капля алой крови.</p><p>Со стороны дверного проема звучат громкие выстрелы, вбиваясь в агрессивное существо. Спустя несколько мгновений в комнате появляется Стив, сразу же ориентируясь в возникшей ситуации. Он без промедления отстреливает монстра, вынуждая его отступать назад. Каждое движение гиганта сопровождается противным хрустом его костей, а совсем скоро черную кровь заменяет обычная, человеческая. Большой алый след протягивается по полу, петляя по всей комнате, пока парень следует за ним.</p><p>Житель Изнанки не исчезает, как делал ранее, а медленно сползает по ступенькам вниз, в подвал. Стивен ускоряет шаг, решая, что ему делать: попытаться уничтожить существо или проследить за ним? Монстр издает рев, избегая пули, какое-то время петляет по темной комнате, словно в ловушке.</p><p>Внезапно он ускоряется и бьется головой в пол. В гостиной слышатся обрывки фраз, пока гигант продолжает без остановки биться головой. Стив с отвращением хмурится, наблюдая за его действиями. Казалось, словно демогорган планировал разбить свою голову об пол и умереть прямо там, но совсем скоро его старания возымели эффект: старые доски, прибитые когда-то к полу, начали тихо хрустеть, постепенно ломаясь под его весом.</p><p>Парень успел только дернуться с места, как гигантское раненное тело пропало в темноте. Пули так и не достигли своей цели, а шум, созданный выстрелами, эхом отразился от каменных стен колодца. Он был забит досками многие годы, а теперь было ясно, что колодец тянулся далеко вниз. Совсем скоро настает сплошная тишина.</p><p>Нэнси постепенно приходит в себя, но по-прежнему нервно двигается и прислушивается к каждому шороху, пока аккуратно обрабатывает раны, полученные подростками. Они тихо сидят на диване, осторожно и виновато переглядываясь. Девушка не произнесла и слова за все время, пока Стивен находился в их подвале — Майк осторожно поглядывал на сестру, незаметно приподнимаясь на локтях, но Джейн тут же заставляла его опуститься обратно. Его голова все еще кружилась, но мальчик чувствовал, что Нэнси была не только раздраженной и напуганной, но и расстроенной тем, что они подвергли себя такой опасности. Уилеру не нравилось видеть ее такой. Девушка лишь поджимала губы, оглядывая детей: на лице Майка осталась широкая рана от кривых когтей существ и продолжалась по мере взмаха черной лапы — начало досталось Беверли, проходя практически через все лицо, словно существо хотело лишить ее глаз, продолжалось на Майке и тонкой полосой заканчивалось на щеке Джейн. Уилл и Дастин отделались ушибами и синяками, а Максин была невероятно напугана. Нэнси аккуратно заклеивает раны, чувствуя небольшую дрожь в своих руках, когда Стив поднимается в гостиную, закрывая дверь.</p><p>— Я ранил эту тварь, но она сбежала, — он вздыхает, наблюдая за происходящем, — Прости, пришлось взломать замок. Можем поговорить?</p><p>Нэнси молча кивает, убирая антисептики, бинты и пластыри в аптечку. Она поворачивается к подросткам, строго проговаривая:</p><p>— Сидите здесь, потом будем пить чай, — девушка направляется к выходу из комнаты, но затем резко оборачивается:</p><p>— Только попробуй встать с дивана, я не шучу.</p><p>Майк согласно кивает. Дождавшись, когда старшая сестра закроет дверь, он резко принимает сидячее положение. Джейн поднимает на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но не успевает ничего сказать: он обнимает ее, проговаривая:</p><p>— Нэнс хочет, чтобы мы ей все рассказали.</p><p>Все молча соглашаются. Она видела слишком много для того, чтобы делать вид, что все в порядке. Но они обеспокоенно переглядываются, размышляя, безопасно ли рассказывать девушке все? Нэнси была уже совершеннолетней, но невозможно было полностью исключить возможность того, что она станет новой целью клоуна. Ведь стоит только поделиться с кем-то своим страхом, тем, что ты видел, как существо придет за этим человеком. Однако, зная, что Пеннивайз существует, можно выиграть время и при необходимости защитить себя. Ричи был этому доказательством. Конечно же, Майк хотел защитить свою сестру.</p><p>— Кто-нибудь понял, что сказал демогорган?</p><p>Подростки отрицательно качают головами. Они растерянно обговаривают произошедшее, прекрасно зная, что обитатели Другой Стороны ранее никогда не говорили, и озвучивают свои теории, касательно сказанных им непонятных фраз. Голосов Стивена и Нэнси практически не слышно, но говорят они нервно и долго. Эл вздыхает, оглядывая окружающих, и встает на ноги, чтобы проводить Беверли в ванную: одежда девочки в некоторых местах была пропитана черной кровью монстра. Чтобы у ее семьи не возникло никаких вопросов, она решила помочь однокласснице привести себя в порядок. Стоит только девочкам покинуть гостиную, как Майкл аккуратно поднимается с дивана и бесшумно двигается к закрытой двери, призывая друзей к тишине и игнорируя просьбу вернуться назад. Голос сестры становится разборчивее, но совсем скоро головокружение возвращается, однако мальчику удается устоять на ногах, слегка прислонившись к стене. Уилл оказывается рядом, когда девушка закрывает за Стивом дверь и медленно направляется обратно, вздыхая. Они успевают вернуться к дивану вовремя только благодаря Беверли и Эл, которые немного задерживают Нэнси разговором.</p><p>Она до сих пор выглядит обеспокоенной, извиняется за произошедшее, утверждая, что они обязательно со всем разберутся, но девочки прерывают ее, говоря, что прекрасно знали, на что идут. Ряды друзей Майкла давно не пополнялись, поэтому она была удивлена, когда увидела незнакомую девочку. Нэнси могла предположить, что у Уилла появилась подружка и, как Максин, по умолчанию стала одной из них, но какое-то странное чувство не покидало ее все это время.</p><p>Но они опровергают так и не озвученную теорию, пугая Нэнси еще больше. Беверли пришла к ним, потому что они снова во что-то вляпались и теперь решили рассказать обо всем ей, так как скрывать что-то не имеет смысла. Девушка собирается разговорить их немного больше, чтобы морально подготовиться и не устроить младшему брату взбучку за его секреты, но не успевает совершить задуманное, моментально срываясь с места. До их слуха долетают звуки плача, выбивая из колеи еще сильнее. Не требовалось быть гением, чтобы понять — это была Максин.</p><p>Когда они оказываются в гостиной, то наблюдают странную картину: мальчики старательно пытаются успокоить подругу и убедить ее, что все в порядке. Сперва создавалось впечатление, словно они знают, что делают, но со временем стало ясно: они скорее заплачут с ней за компанию, чем смогут помочь, перестанут потерянно переглядываться между собой и пытаться копировать шутки Лукаса.</p><p>Уилл осторожно выпускает девочку из объятий, когда Нэнси стремительно подходит к ним, опускаясь на колени около дивана. Как и многие другие, она прекрасно знает о случившимся, поэтому начинает отвлекать девочку, постепенно успокаивая ее. Затем опускается рядом с ней, готовясь слушать основные детали того дела, которым заняты остальные, но перед этим серьёзно проговаривает:</p><p>— Макс лучше в этом не участвовать.</p><p>Все согласно кивают, а потом переглядываются: с чего начать? Майк принимает сидячее положение, быстро решая, как правильно рассказать обо всем сестре и не напугать ее еще больше. Становится очевидным, что начинать нужно с объяснения о том, что заставило их впутаться в это дело, и как именно с ним связана Беверли. Уилл спокойно начинает рассказывать о той Изнанке, которая поглотила его, не сразу себя выдав, а Майкл добавляет, что в день, когда они это обсуждали, пропала Холли. Он рассказывает о плохом предчувствии, начавшимся с самого утра и говорит, что практически уверен: все это связано с Ричи. Поняв, что с ним произошло, они могут найти то, что причастно к исчезновению детей.</p><p>Они рассказывают Нэнси лишь основное, решив немного подождать для ее же безопасности. Новость о клоуне, который питается страхом детей, заставляет девушку ощущать себя странно. Ей становится не по себе. Но они столкнулись со слишком нереальными существами, поэтому Нэнси не требуется много времени, чтобы принять информацию. Она утверждает, что поможет им в любом случае, независимо от того, будет видеть это существо или нет. Конечно же, девушке хочется действительно не верить в существование всяких тварей и запретить своему брату участвовать в этом, но Нэнси понимает, что это ничего не изменит.</p><p>Совсем скоро Майк объясняет, что Беверли уже сталкивалась с этим монстром и имеет опыт борьбы с ним. Девочка подтверждает, повторяя некоторые важные моменты и быстро объясняя, почему так уверена в своей правоте. Но и о Ричи они не говорят практически ничего, потому что сами не понимают, что происходит. Майкл не хотел нагружать сестру еще, поэтому принял решение какое-то время держать это в секрете. Пока не поймет, что знание о нем не навредят ей: Нэнси была не из робких, но мальчик опасался, что она пострадает, если пойдет на поводу собственных эмоций.</p><p>Ведь была еще какая-то причина, по котором Марш говорила о Ричарде мало и по делу.</p><p>Нэнси собирается задать интересующий ее вопрос, когда из подвала слышатся странные звуки: она резко поднимается на ноги, в ужасе понимая, что после ухода Стива забыла закрыть колодец. Подростки повторяют за ней, тихо отправляясь следом, пока девушка включает в комнате свет, прислушиваясь. Майкл удивленно застывает на пороге, когда замечает в углу небольшую дыру, но не успевает задать никакой вопрос. Нэнси быстро преодолевает расстояние и просит подростков не приближаться к нему, а в следующую секунду тихо вскрикивает, отпрыгивая в сторону от неожиданности. Из глубины колодца эхом поднимается крик, звучащий голосом ее младшего брата.</p><p>В какой-то момент он становится несколько громче, сочетая в себе какой-то неразборчивый фоновый шум и звуки ударов.</p><p>Подросткам хватает всего несколько мгновений для того, чтобы оказаться рядом, но времени на объяснения не хватает, когда по комнате разносится следующее:</p><p>— Отпусти меня! Пусти!</p><p>Беверли испуганно переглядывается с Майклом, подтверждая его предположения. Она первой опускается на колени, убеждаясь, что голос действительно принадлежит Ричи. Колодец находится ниже пола, словно его наложили сверху и тянется глубоко вниз длинным извилистым туннелем в темноту. Слыша знакомый голос, эхом отражающийся от стенок старого колодца, Беверли впадает в немую панику, несколько мгновений не веря в происходящее. Она чувствует, как страх быстро распространяется по ее телу словно какой-то быстродействующий яд, беглым взглядом замечает резкое движение около себя и закрывает глаза, стараясь успокоиться и мыслить здраво. Ее начинает бить мелкая дрожь.</p><p>Человеком, совершающим резкие движения, является Майкл: мальчик невероятно быстро бледнеет, как только до него доходит смысл нечитаемого взгляда Марш. Ему почему-то становится не по себе, и сознание занимает одна единственная мысль: возможно, его брат умирает прямо сейчас, пока они бездействуют. Майк срывается с места в одно и то же время с Нэнси, собираясь спускаться вниз, но никто из них не успевает сделать шаг в темноту. Уилл и Дастин вцепляются в них стальной хваткой, оттаскивая назад, когда Беверли открывает глаза и наклоняется немного вперед, повышая голос:</p><p>— Ричи! Ради всего святого, выйди из этого дома! Пожалуйста, не ходите туда в одиночестве!</p><p>Девочке требуется всего несколько мгновений, чтобы сопоставить все, что ей было известно. За время, проведенное в этом городе, она заметила слишком много схожих локаций и вещей, чтобы отрицать его связь с Дэрри. В доме на Нейболт-Стрит находился почти такой же глубокий колодец, в который они уронили монетку и позволили существу сбежать на его дно, посчитав себя победителями. Демогорган сделал то же самое — использовал это место, чтобы скрыться от них и продлить собственную жалкую жизнь. Тот дом всегда был пропитан силой Пеннивайза, поэтому Беверли нисколько не удивляется происходящему, а только невероятно сильно пугается. Возникшая с той стороны тишина заставляет ее на какое-то время податься панике.</p><p>Почему она слышала только его голос?</p><p>Где остальные мальчики?</p><p>Неужели Ричи действительно отправился туда в одиночестве?</p><p>Спустя несколько мгновений, которые кажутся каждому вечностью, в тишине комнаты раздается неуверенный вопрос:</p><p>— Б-бев?!</p><p>Девочка не успевает даже вздохнуть, чтобы ответить им, как очередной громкий крик эхом поднимается к ней. Наверное, именно в этот момент она испытывает самый сильный страх из всех возможных. Раньше Беверли никогда не попадала в подобные ситуации, всегда имела возможность хотя бы видеть происходящее, но в этот раз все было иначе. Долгое время она считала, что необходимо просто закрыть глаза, притвориться, что опасность является очередной иллюзией и успокоиться. Закрой глаза, если тебе страшно. Но теперь до Беверли из темноты доносится громкий крик дорогого ей человека, и она понимает, что на самом деле ужаснее слышать, но ничего не видеть. Девочка чувствует себя растерянной и впервые за несколько лет не представляет, что нужно делать.</p><p>Она резко вскакивает на ноги, всматриваясь в темноту, когда Майкл оказывается рядом.</p><p>— Что происходит? — спрашивает он, вовремя опуская руку на плечо Беверли.</p><p>— Я-я не знаю!.. — быстро поговаривает Марш, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения комка в горле, — Это иллюзия? Тебе это каже…</p><p>Внезапно слышится какой-то странный звук, похожий на удар. Подростки резко замирают на месте, прислушиваясь к возникшей тишине, когда кто-то резко тянет их назад, подальше от колодца. Уилл сталкивается взглядом с Майком, отрицательно качая головой, словно читает его мысли. Около двух часов назад Беверли сказала им, что клоун способен принимать чужой облик, говорить голосом другого человека. Если это действительно так, тогда существо является профессионалом своего дела, удачно подбирая обманку для того, чтобы с ее помощью заманивать других людей: трое из них за какие-то пять-десять минут уже несколько раз пытались спуститься в темный глубокий колодец на голос человека, который может даже еще не знать о возвращении Пеннивайза, не говоря уж о том, чтобы действительно находиться там.</p><p>Однако, после того, как наконец наступает тишина, она становится оглушительной для каждого из них. Его крик был наполнен болью и страхом.</p><p>Они медленно отступают назад, закрывая проломленный пол, когда небольшой силуэт начинает медленно всплывать в темноте, поднимаясь вверх. Беверли резко хватает за руки Нэнси и Майка, утягивая их назад, к остальным. Учитывая освещение в комнате, они не сразу понимают, что происходит, но быстро переглядываются, настороженно наблюдая за происходящем. Спустя долгие несколько мгновений небольшой красный шар со скрипом о стенки колодца всплывает в воздухе, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.</p><p>Эмоции, которые Нэнси наблюдает на лицах детей, заставляют ее насторожиться: девочки и Уилл в каком-то странном ужасе застывают на месте, словно не решаясь совершить неизвестное действие, а Майкл хмурит брови, делая шаг вперед. Когда Джейн резко хватает его за руку, отрицательно качая головой, а за спиной раздается срывающийся на истерику крик Максин, девушка понимает, что не видит.</p><p>Действительно не видит ничего в той стороне, кроме их старого колодца, к которому не приближалась несколько лет.</p><p>На шаре крупными буквами написано всего пять букв. В тишине подвала громкий хлопок разрывающегося шара звучит несколько громче, чем полагается, а подростки понимают, что необходимо использоваться рациями индивидуально.</p><p>Красных шаров с каждой секундой становится все больше, но на каждом из них написано одно и то же:</p><p>Л У К А С</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Полёт: Стэнли принимает решение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>У меня не получается вставить текст на ту страницу, на которой можно менять расположение и цвет текста, поэтому пришлось слегка изменить сам текст (к моему огромному сожалению).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стэнли резко распахивает глаза, но подниматься с кровати не торопится. Удивление тому, что он провалился в сон днем и не был разбужен дворецким или разочарованной матерью, быстро сменяется страхом. Мальчик упирается немигающим взглядом в светлый потолок, прислушиваясь к тишине и практически не дыша, когда понимает, что сейчас должно быть примерно двенадцать часов дня. Он все еще находится в своей комнате, лежит прямо на заправленной утром кровати, а альбом, который был в его руках на протяжении каждой недели, отсутствует. Со стороны двери доносятся странные звуки, какое-то шуршание и тихие шаги, но из-за них Стэнли становится только страшнее. Он зажмуривает глаза и нервно перекладывает свою руку, беспокоясь, что кто-то наблюдает за ним и заметит эти движения. Мальчик ждет три минуты, ощущает их на себе словно вечность и только потом снова медленно шарит ладонью около себя. Спустя некоторое время он в ужасе понимает, что альбома действительно, в самом деле, нет рядом.</p><p>      Той вещи, с которой Стэнли Урис чувствует себя защищенным, не оказывается там, где она должна быть.</p><p>      Относительная тишина в коридоре способна привести мальчика в настоящий ужас, но он продолжает неподвижно лежать на своей кровати и считать секунды, чтобы немного отвлечься и не поддаваться панике. Если альбома нет здесь, значит, кто-то заходил к нему и переложил вещь на стол? Может быть, он сам виноват в исчезновения альбома или оставил его где-то в другом месте? Стэнли зажмуривает глаза, стараясь вспомнить свое сегодняшнее расписание и посещенные в его соответствии места, когда до слуха вновь долетают посторонние звуки. Он старается игнорировать их, чтобы не увидеть очередной повод для паники и держать себя в руках, но совсем скоро понимает, что не может противостоять этому. Урис отчетливо слышит, как что-то живое шуршит, двигается, запутавшись в шторах. Он хмурит брови, понимая, что кто-то чужой находится как здесь, так и за дверью.</p><p>      Стэнли старается вспомнить, как пришел сюда.</p><p>      Мальчик должен найти свой талисман, чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности, но катастрофически не хочет покидать свою комнату. В его доме невероятное количество персонала, многих из них он даже ни разу не видел, не говоря уж о том, чтобы узнавать по звуку шагов, но прекрасно знал, что они никогда не передвигаются по дому так тихо. Постоянно звучат чужие шаги, хлопают двери, звенит посуда, опрокидываются ведра с водой и падают книги в домашней библиотеке. Такой идеальной тишины практически никогда не бывает. Стэнли находится в такой обстановке всю свою жизнь, поэтому давно привык не замечать окружающий его шум, но сейчас он кажется громче, чем полагается. Звуки не должны быть такими.</p><p>      Мальчик собирает всю свою храбрость и переводит взгляд с потолка на тяжелую дверь, несмотря на то, что чувствует в комнате чужое присутствие. Как и ожидалось, она оказывается немного приоткрытой, а через появившуюся щель просачивается свет. Какое-то время он обеспокоенно ожидает чего-то пугающего и опасного, пока пытается убедить себя, что просто нервничает, принимая во внимание события, произошедшие несколько дней назад.</p><p>      Неудачники вновь решили участвовать в том, куда лучше не лезть, если ты владеешь способностью размышлять, не восприняли его опасения всерьез и в очередной раз сделали вывод, что он трус. В отличие от них, он прекрасно понимал, куда их приведет этот героизм — в могилу. Если повезет, конечно, ведь тела многих тысяч детей до сих пор оставались под властью вечных огоньков где-то там, в темноте. Мальчик не хотел участвовать в этих затеях, смотрел на мир другими глазами, а потому раз за разом оставался непонятым окружающими. Несмотря на то, что некоторое время назад Стэнли снова ушел от них, отказался подвергать себя опасности ради призрачного шанса победить того, после встречи с которым он чувствует себя в самом деле сломанным, словно какой-то невероятно важный механизм, орган вышел из строя, он все равно был целью клоуна.</p><p>      Урис понимает, что совсем скоро, возможно, даже сейчас, Пеннивайз начнет охоту на него, и является не настолько глупым, чтобы продолжать притворяться спящим, пока что-то рышет по его комнате. Он готов к чему угодно, кроме гибели от рук древнего существа, несмотря на страх осознает, в каком положении находится и знает, что должен убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Мальчику нужна естественная смерть, без вмешательства посторонних сил, которые не вписываются в его мировоззрение. Но когда Стэнли собирается медленно подняться с кровати, чтобы выйти в коридор и оказаться хотя бы среди горничных, а не охраны, он начинает ощущать сильное жжение на своей ладони. Мальчик тихо шипит от возникшей боли и резко подносит руку к своему лицу. Спустя мгновение шрам начинает словно гореть, а алая капля горячей крови падает на его лоб, стекая по бледной щеке на шею.</p><p>      Стэнли не сразу осознает происходящее, хмурит брови, несколько мгновений смотря на свою ладонь. Он по привычке заостряет внимание на линии жизни, не отвлекаясь на происходящее вокруг себя. Было бы неплохо дожить хотя бы двадцати. Долгое время Урис не задумывался о том, какой будет эта жизнь, не строил на нее никаких планов, словно подсознательно знал, что пережитое ранее оказало влияние на будущее задолго до того, как оно произошло. Ощущая эти изменения в себе, мальчик не мог принять их и перестал замечать переломные моменты собственного сознания. Стэнли даже не замечает, как снова начинает размышлять о происходящем, убеждаясь, что его мировоззрение до сих пор поддерживает точки зрения, которым он был верен ранее.</p><p>      Одни размышления порождают другие, соединяясь цепочкой между собой, но ничего не может длиться вечно: когда внезапная мысль проносится в его голове, Стэнли чувствует, как страх, быстро охватывающий сознание, парализует тело. Кровь, капнувшая на лицо мальчика, принадлежит не ему. Он резко упирается взглядом в окровавленный потолок, прекрасно понимая, что буквально две минуты назад комната была полностью обустроена в светлых кремовых тонах, не включающих в себя ничего подобного. Алая жидкость пропитывает пол запертой комнаты, находящейся прямо над его спальней, пока крик застревает в его горле, не нарушая тишины.</p><p>      Он вновь чувствует на себе чужой холодный взгляд, улавливая осторожные чужие шаги, звучавшие в нескольких метрах от высокой кровати. Ему кажется, что они человеческие, но он не может повернуть голову, как бы не старался. Мальчик неосознанно замирает, испуганно наблюдая за тем, как капли крови просачиваются через кремовый потолок и словно в замедленной съемке падают вниз, покрывая собой мебель. Неизвестный находится около книжного шкафа и ведет себя так, словно не замечает происходящего вокруг. Так, как поступают люди, твердо уверенные, что находятся в одиночестве. Стэнли слышит, как перелистываются пожелтевшие страницы, словно гонимые ветром: человек, или любое другое существо, отличается спокойствием и аккуратностью, с привычками опытного исследователя изучая его личную библиотеку.</p><p>      Стэнли чувствует, как слезы наполняют его глаза, но так и не касаются кожи, пока он отчаянно старается заставить себя хотя бы вдохнуть. Кровь продолжает капать с потолка, постепенно замедляясь. Мальчик старается убедить себя в нереальности происходящего, неотрывно наблюдая за изменениями, происходящими над собой: потолок с каждой секундой становится все ближе, словно сплывая вниз. Он совершает попытку сдвинуться с места, но внезапно осознает, что не может пошевелить даже пальцем. Паника быстро закрадывается в его сознание, пока звуков вокруг становится больше, закладывая уши. Мальчик слышит, как книги на полках шкафа начинают одновременно хлопать, незнакомый крик, переходящий в смех, медленно поднимается в воздухе совсем рядом, а чужие шаги становится громче. Он не хочет быть частью этого хаоса, но каждая попытка хотя бы упасть с кровати на пол заканчивается неудачей. Создается впечатление, словно какая-то невидимая сила удерживает его на месте, подобно невероятно тяжелому грузу.</p><p>      Кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда Стэнли наконец удается заставить свое тело двигаться. Он вскакивает с подушек так резко, что чувствует недолгое головокружение и какое-то время стоит на коленях, чтобы прийти в себя. После того, как сначала мальчик не мог двигаться, но пытался подняться, а затем сделал это слишком быстро, ему начинает казаться, словно им только что выстрелили из огромной пушки, оглушив выстрелом. Стэнли думает, что пережил очередной кошмар, страшнее которого сегодня точно ничего не будет, но совсем скоро понимает, как сильно ошибался. Он старается мысленно успокоить себя, когда видит, что на самом деле в комнате нет никого, кроме него. Книги находятся на тех же местах, что и обычно. Шторы аккуратно завязаны золотыми лентами. Только кровь остается напоминанием, вырисовывая на потолке какие-то незнакомые символы. Урис спускается на пол и быстро оказывается около двери, избегая кровавые лужи. Стэнли даже не задумывается о том, что должен поправить покрывало на кровати, привести себя в порядок или оглянуться назад.</p><p>      Дверь резко распахивается. Невысокая горничная от неожиданности роняет салфетку на пол, удивленно уставившись на бледного мальчика, пока он прислоняется спиной к стене и пытается выглядеть подобающе своему социальному статусу. Он разберётся со всем позже, когда будет готов в одиночестве зайти в свою комнату и без страха привести ее в порядок. В его голове творится настоящий хаос — Стэнли кажется, что это никогда не прекратится, но мысли затихают именно в тот момент, когда за стеной слышится громкий хлопок лопающегося воздушного шара. Он чувствует себя так, словно на него вылили ведро холодной воды. Но быстро берет свои эмоции под контроль, когда замечает неподалеку другого человека.</p><p>      Горничная отмирает, немного склоняя голову в знак приветствия, чтобы затем поднять упавшую салфетку.</p><p>— Кто убирался в моей комнате? — спрашивает мальчик, замечая как брюнетка торопливо направляется в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.</p><p>      Девушка резко останавливается и неуверенно поворачивается к нему, опуская взгляд на свои туфли. Стэнли чувствует недовольство, но никак не показывает этого, равнодушно ожидая ответ. На вид ей примерно от двадцати до двадцати трех лет, поэтому в какой-то степени Урис чувствует себя в безопасности. Есть вероятность, что клоун не решит нападать на него в окружении взрослого персонала, но мальчик не может все время ходить за горничной или дворецким, поэтому собирается выяснить, куда делся его альбом, или кто видел его последним.</p><p>      Горничная какое-то время упрямо молчит, словно стараясь вспомнить что-то важное. Мальчику уже начинает казаться, что она забыла о том, что ее о чем-то спросили. Но неожиданно девушка резко поднимает на него глаза, будто набираясь смелости, и проговаривает:</p><p>— К-кажется, это была Виктуар! — спустя несколько мгновений она неуверенно добавляет: — Моло- Ю-юный госпо-</p><p>      Горничная выглядит очень нервной и напуганной, периодически оглядывается по сторонам в поисках старшего персонала. Становится очевидно: единственное, о чем она думает — как быстрее сбежать отсюда и не попадаться больше никому на глаза. Кое-как вспомнив список имен, который ей называли три дня назад и истратив всю свою храбрость, девушка резко замолкает, вновь уставившись на свои ноги. Пальцы, крепко сжимающие салфетку, начинают слегка дрожать.</p><p>— Я понял. — Стэнли хмурится, лишь когда снова слышит «официальное» обращение в свой адрес, — Спасибо.</p><p>      Горничная, кажется, даже выдыхает, когда мальчик аккуратно обходит ее стороной и быстро спускается по лестнице. Она провожает его удивленным и напуганным взглядом, думая о чем-то своем.</p><p>      Вероятно, эта девушка является одной из тех людей, что отец нанял недавно.</p><p>      Он осматривается вокруг в поисках нужного ему человека, когда персонал, находящийся на этом этаже, замирает на месте и здоровается с ним. Урис внимательно всматривается в лица мелькающих вокруг занятых работой людей и долгое время следит за ними: они незаметно бросают на мальчика взволнованные и нервные взгляды, гадая о причинах его повышенного внимания к процессу уборки поместья и составлению меню на эту неделю, пока он продолжает держать спокойный вид. Они умиротворенно выдыхают, расслабляясь, когда понимают, что Стэнли не проведет около лестницы много времени.</p><p>      Несмотря на то, что мальчик прекрасно знает, как выглядит горничная, убирающаяся в его комнате, ему не удается найти ее среди них. Создается впечатление, словно женщина растворилась в воздухе или никогда ранее не существовала, не оставив после себя совершенно никаких следов, но эти мысли не получают должного внимания, ускользая, подобно песку между пальцев. Стэнли лишь устало вздыхает и быстро передвигается по дому, жалея, что в комнатах практически всегда убираются разные люди: если бы все было иначе, ему бы не пришлось искать ее так долго. Но в каждой комнате чувствуется одинаковое напряжение. Персонал нервно переглядывается, под его взглядом начинает ронять посуду, книги, старинные картины и много чего остального, словно испытывая страх. Они отводят взгляд, обходят мальчика стороной, ни разу не врезавшись в него, не произносят и звука. Стэнли не обращает на это никакого внимания, принимая правила игры — сегодня странный кровавый день и настал его черед бросать кости.</p><p>      Когда он оказывается там, где, на удивление, нет ни одного человека, то замедляет шаг, бесшумно переставляя ноги. Вокруг настает напряженная тишина, заставляя мальчика обращаться в слух, ведь здесь никогда не бывает так тихо. Он не успевает понять, когда именно появляется ощущение, словно кто-то наблюдает за ним. Стэнли ощущает чужой холодный взгляд, упирающийся в его затылок, но продолжает держать маску безразличия на своём стремительно бледнеющем лице, несмотря на то, что чувствует, как страх заполняет его. Мальчик хмурится, не сводя внимательного взгляда со своего пути вместо того, чтобы посмотреть на то, что следит за ним. Этот взгляд внезапно будто перемещается из-за спины Стэнли, начиная преследовать его со всех сторон. Тысячи маленьких невидимых глаз. Но, к своему несчастью, он ощущает их присутствие так, словно они являются реальными и самое ужасное — живыми.</p><p> </p><p>      Руки начинают немного дрожать, а ноги отказываются совершать движения с первого раза, когда мальчик решает, что должен убираться отсюда как можно скорее. Ему кажется, словно картины, развешанные практически в каждом коридоре его дома, оживают. Стэнли испуганно вскрикивает, когда боковым зрением ловит мимолетное движение с их стороны. Он знает имена и биографии каждого человека, изображённого на этих картинах, их художников и даты написания, но это не готовит его к увиденному: симпатичная девушка, являющаяся принцессой одного из павших в давние времена королевств, хищно улыбается ему, обнажая окровавленные зубы. Стэнли отшатывается в противоположную от нее сторону, в испуге озираясь: исторические личности, запечатленные на холстах, резко поворачивают свои головы на него. Мальчик отчетливо слышит противный хруст.</p><p>      Совсем скоро Урис улавливает звук разрывающегося полотна за спиной и совершает самую большую ошибку в своей жизни: поступает так, как Билл. Обернувшись на звук, мальчик наблюдает за тем, как часть человеческого тела громко плюхается на пол, истекая кровью. На картине остается большая дыра, которая одним своим видом способна довести всех членов его семьи до инфаркта: родители бы непременно припомнили цену этого произведения искусства, а Стэнли в ужасе понимает, что теперь по его дому будет ползать кусок человеческой плоти. И этого никто не будет видеть, кроме него.</p><p>      Стэну хватает всего несколько мгновений, чтобы решить, что делать. Он быстро бежит вперед по коридору, зажимая уши руками и убеждая себя, что это всего лишь игра его воображения, пока остальные картины выпускают из себя своих жильцов. Пол и стены стремительно окрашиваются в красный цвет, в то время, как по нему медленно ползут когда-то прекрасные люди, охая от боли и зовя отдаляющегося мальчика по имени. Он больше не оглядывается назад, а понимание, что у тех отсутствуют части тела, не изображённые художниками на картинах, заставляет его погрузиться в настоящий ужас.</p><p>      Стэнли не хочет умирать — он хочет спокойствия, которого никогда не получит, пока будет знать, что клоун все еще ищет его.</p><p>      Мальчик не замечает, как оказывается в противоположной стороне своего дома, прислоняясь спиной к холодной двери и судорожно выдыхая. По его лицу быстро бегут слезы, стекая по подбородку, а тело начинает бить такая сильная дрожь, что он беспомощно сползает по двери на пол, подобно какой-то кукле. Он даже не пытается сдержать рвущуюся наружу истерику, в ужасе оглядываясь вокруг и заламывая руки. В тот момент Стэнли забывает совершенно обо всем, нисколько не задумываясь о том, как, должно быть, ужасно выглядит. Родители бы непременно отчитали его за подобный вид, назначили бы строгое наказание, но ему совершенно плевать на это. Он осознает происходящее, пытается понять, когда именно все пошло не так, прокручивая в голове ситуации, отпечатавшиеся в его памяти. Мальчик захлебывается в собственных рыданиях, эхом отражающихся о стены пустой комнаты, когда внезапно замирает, подобно хищнику.</p><p>      Воспоминания безжалостным потоком накрывают его, заставляя раз за разом переживать то самое время, когда он поддался на уговоры одноклассников и поверил, что только вместе они смогут справиться с возникшей угрозой. Стэнли поверил. Надеясь, что возможная победа над сумасшедшим маньяком, убивающем детей, поможет ему избавиться от страха и постоянного ощущения скорой гибели, мальчик пошел вместе с ними в тот самый проклятый дом. Они сразились против существа, против своих страхов, но он не обрел желаемого. Теперь Урис панически боялся взрослеть, желал обо всем забыть и оказаться в безопасности. Но память и полученные травмы, которые определенно коснулись не только его, не позволяли быть прежним, мешая жить в привычном ритме. Он был слабее остальных детей, не хотел героически жертвовать собой ради других и действительно очень боялся оказаться в той ситуации во второй раз.</p><p>      Стэнли был готов сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы не сталкиваться с Пеннивайзом снова.</p><p>      Внимательным взглядом он осматривается вокруг, понимая, что находится в том месте, где ранее проходили его уроки по игре на пианино и репетиции пения в церковном хоре. Поднимаясь на дрожащих ногах и вытирая с бледного лица слезы, Стэнли чувствует, как что-то щелкает в его голове. Мальчик переводит все еще напуганный, но осознанный взгляд на свои руки и дрожащими после пережитого пальцами резко поднимает рукава белой рубашки, разрывая их. Он замирает, немигающими глазами смотря на белые шрамы, оставшиеся на его запястьях полтора года назад. В это время Стэнли до сих пор чувствует на себе тот самый холодный взгляд, словно это существо наблюдает за ним повсюду.</p><p>      Он слышит какой-то шум. Нечетким от слез зрением быстро оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь найти его источник, но наталкивается лишь на пустоту. Возвращается к своим рукам, крепко сжимая и разжимая кулаки, когда чувствует, как шрам, оставленный от осколка бутылки из-под газировки, начинает простреливать острой болью. Создается впечатление, словно в его ладонь втыкают тонкие спицы, а затем вытаскивают, проделывая это бесконечное количество раз. Прокручивают. Стэнли не делает ничего сверхъестественного, просто наблюдает за происходящем, не сводя взгляда с ладони, пока слезы бегут по его щекам. Кроме белого неаккуратного шрама, из-за которого в пятом классе его ругали родители, мальчик ничего не видит.</p><p>      Он что, сходит с ума?</p><p>      Или это произошло уже давно?</p><p>      Звук с каждой секундой становится громче. Неумолимо нарастает, превращаясь в неразборчивый шум. Он окружает, словно плотный туман в лесу. Урису начинает казаться, словно с ним кто-то говорит, но он не находит сил разобрать и слова. Лишь напряженно оглядывается вокруг, сосредоточив на этом все свое внимание. Звук словно поглощает его, окутывая с головы до ног, когда громкий крик, казавшийся незнакомым, заполняет комнату. Стэнли хватается за свою голову обеими руками, зажимая уши, когда в ужасе понимает, что этот странный, набирающий с каждым мгновением силу, шум звучит в его собственной голове.</p><p>      Мальчик неосознанно пытается перекричать его. Урис не хочет знать, что до него пытаются донести. Не хочет знать абсолютно ничего, что имеет связь с тем, чего он не принимает. Не хочет слышать квакающий голос в своей голове.</p><p>      Он немного наклоняется, нервным движением вытаскивая из обуви небольшой осколок от дорогого сервиза. Некоторое время назад новенькая горничная не удержала его в своих руках, поскользнувшись на мокром полу, а Стэнли не составило никакого труда незаметно прихватить осколок с собой, пока он помогал девушке собрать их. Из всего, что ему удалось спрятать, у него остался только один: Ричи, вроде как планирующий стать медиком, по случайности узнал о пожирающих мыслях друга и за несколько минут забрал их все. Это произошло случайно, когда Тозиер стал невольным свидетелем очередного срыва Стэнли в тот момент, когда он убедился, что вокруг действительно не существует ничего, что могло бы перекрыть его мысли и постоянно возрастающий страх. Ричард оперативно зажимал его раны, останавливал кровотечения и даже умудрился зашить порезы, несмотря на постоянное сопротивление и попытки вырваться из его захвата.</p><p> </p><p>      После этого Ричи без вопросов вывернул карманы на его рубашке, вытряхнул все вещи из его рюкзака, просмотрел штаб и территорию рядом в поисках любых травмирующих и острых предметов. Так у Стэнли остался всего один осколок, ведь раздевать его никто не имеет права и это касается даже Тозиера, которому, как всем известно, всегда было плевать на чужое мнение. Но дело в том, что Стэнли становилось только хуже, ведь он видел беспокойство в чужих глазах и чувствовал, как за ним наблюдают.</p><p>      Теперь Урис бесшумно опускается на пол, прислоняясь спиной к двери, и долго-долго смотрит на свои руки, словно видит их впервые в своей жизни. Он чувствует леденящий душу взгляд, который упирается в его затылок, словно за спиной действительно находится кто-то посторонний, наблюдающий за ним. В его голову словно вкручивается что-то железное и большое, а за дверью слышится очередной противный хлюп. Когда Стэнли закрывает глаза, то хочет закричать так сильно, как только может, ведь перед ним снова всплывают те самые картины прошлого. Холодные мертвые дети, которые больше никогда не перестанут смотреть перед собой стеклянными взглядами. Оторванные окровавленные конечности, головы, разбросанные в темноте, словно игрушки маленького мальчика, что до жути ненавидит их собирать и капризничает. Девочка, весящая в воздухе на тугой веревке и спрашивающая, куда делись ее ноги, когда они являются не единственным, чего ей не хватает. Громкие крики страха и боли, разрывающие черепную коробку и барабанные перепонки практически каждую секунду. Кристальная вода, окрашивающаяся в красный цвет, стоит только включить в ванной кран или захотеть пить и один единственный человек, который просто желает не быть частью всего этого.</p><p>— С-с-стэ-энли… — чужой слабый голос растянуло звучит в его голове, — С-с-стэнли-и, мы...</p><p>      В одно мгновение мальчик резко подносит осколок к своему запястью, желая избавиться от нахлынувшего на него страха и необходимости учувствовать в битве, которая с самого начала была обречена на поражение. Первая капля крови сталкивается с полом, когда он перестает слышать противное хлюпанье окровавленных рук людей, которые некоторое время назад были всего лишь прекрасными картинами в доме обеспеченной семьи. Казалось, они действительно следовали за ним повсюду, тихо хрипя его имя, но из-за отсутствия на картинах ног, не могли распахнуть тяжелую дверь, разделяющую их. Стэнли действительно старался не думать о картинах в полный рост. В это время за спиной мальчика в тишине слышится голос, заставивший его вздрогнуть от неожиданности, роняя осколок из своих рук. Еще несколько капель падают на пол рядом.</p><p>— Стэнли, дорогой! Прошу тебя, выйди сюда, я ищу тебя по всему дому! — голос матери разносится по коридорам вместе с аккуратным стуком ее каблуков, — Нам уже пора выезжать, я хотела бы увидеть тебя перед этим.</p><p>      Справляясь с дрожью и острой болью, он быстро поднимает расколовшийся на две части осколок чашки и прячет его обратно. Прижимая рукав к запястью и убедившись, что ничего не замено, он открывает дверь. Стэнли хватает всего несколько мгновений, чтобы привести себя в относительный порядок перед тем, как грациозная фигура его матери появляется рядом, выйдя в коридор на звук его шагов и дыхания. Женщина пораженно замирает, в упор смотря на сына, пока он пытается держать спокойное выражение лица и улыбнуться ей. Дверь и пол с этой стороны оказываются залитыми кровью, но сами ожившие тела в самом деле отсутствуют. Стэнли замечает, как эмоции быстро сменяют друг друга: сперва мама была взволнована тем, что не могла нигде его встретить, затем обрадовалась, а теперь определенно находилась в смятении и не могла скрыть этого, как бы не пыталась.</p><p>"Стэнли. Стэнли. Стэнли-и" — на разной громкости звучит в его голове целый хор голосов.</p><p>      Женщина быстро преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и опускает холодную ладонь на его лоб, обеспокоенно спрашивая:</p><p>— Милый мой, ты болен? Что произошло?</p><p>      Стэнли отрицательно качает головой, нежно опуская ее руку от своего лица. Его голова словно разрывается от чужих предсмертных хрипов и криков, но мальчику удается справиться с паникой, смотря в глаза своей матери. Стэнли действительно хочет рассказать своим родителям всю правду, попросить их о помощи, потому что он не справляется. Нужно было сделать это с самого начала, еще в первый раз, после того случая с Беверли. Но понимание того, что так родители окажутся в опасности, останавливает его. Вопреки своим желаниям, Стэнли тут же нагло врет и не чувствует себя за это виноватым:</p><p>— Я чувствую себя чудесно, прости за беспокойство. Я ищу Виктуар, ты не встречала ее сегодня?</p><p>— Виктуар должна была убраться на верхних этажах вместе с другими горничными, — задумчиво произносит Андреа, — Скоро там начнется ремонт, поэтому тебе придется на какое-то время переехать в другую спальню, дорогой.</p><p>      Стэнли не успевает ответить, как в коридор выходит Дональд, окидывая их внимательным взглядом. Мужчина переглядывается с супругой и проговаривает:</p><p>— Стэнли, мы вернемся вечером. Повтори все необходимое и приведи себя в порядок.</p><p>— Конечно, отец, — отвечает мальчик.</p><p>      Родители улыбаются, в очередной раз оставаясь довольными его воспитанием. Стэнли на самом деле все еще хочет долго и безостановочно кричать до тех пор, пока его тело будет способно выполнять эту функцию, но умело скрывает свои настоящие чувства, даря им ответную улыбку. Когда Дональд начинает говорить о своем партнёре по бизнесу, с которым сегодня должна состояться крупная сделка, мальчик на мгновение в испуга замирает, лишь единожды позволив себе посмотреть сквозь собеседников.</p><p>      Андреа стоит в луже крови, даже не подозревая об этом, а ее левую ногу обхватывает рука мертвеца, спустившегося с одной из картин. Стэнли действительно старается не смотреть на него и внимательно слушать голос своего отца, показывая интерес, ведь то, что он видит — всего лишь иллюзия. Урис помнит об этом и по кругу прокручивает все в своей голове, но данные действия не помогают ему избавиться от ужаса и отвращения, которые охватывают все тело. Мертвец противно ухмыляется, повиснув на бледной ноге женщины, пока она молча стоит рядом, иногда кивая на слова супруга. Мальчик несколько раз собирается рассказать им обо всем, объяснить происходящее вокруг, но постоянно не позволяет себе это сделать.</p><p>      Дональд замечает странное поведение своего сына, но решает отложить беседу на другое время, когда понимает, что мальчик выглядит вымотанным. Стэнли дергается в испуге, когда видит, как человек, которым он когда-то восхищался и часто смотрел на картину с ним, хищно впивается зубами в ногу его мамы, вырывая из нее кусок плоти. Кровь фонтаном бьет из рваной раны, горячим потоком заливая паркет, но Андреа совершенно никак не реагирует, продолжая о чем-то ворковать. Мальчик теряется, совершенно ничего не слышит, чувствуя, как его начинает мутить. Ему становится невероятно страшно от происходящего, хочется закричать, но он не может. Внешне он остается практически невозмутимым, лишь кожа становится на несколько тонов бледнее, но в голове у него происходит настоящий всепоглощающий хаос.</p><p> </p><p>      Стэнли не чувствует, как его мама аккуратно подходит к нему и оставляет на его щеке нежный поцелуй.</p><p>      Он хочет остановить ее, но какая-то неведомая сила не позволяет мальчику совершить задуманное. Женщина отходит также внезапно, как и подошла, что-то тихо шепнув.</p><p>      Только спустя несколько минут Стэнли начинает чувствовать слабый шлейф духов своей мамы, когда ему удается прийти в себя.</p><p>      Мальчик отправляется в свою комнату, понимая, что ему не удастся избежать этой битвы. Неважно, насколько реально то, что он сейчас видел — важно, что с помощью этой иллюзии хотел донести ее создатель. Стэнли чувствует, как страх мгновенно отступает, оставляя после себя что-то незнакомое. Кажется, словно какая-то пелена перестала окутывать его со всех сторон, позволяя увидеть изменившуюся действительность. Пеннивайзу внезапно стало на него все равно? Оно решило поступить иначе…</p><p>      Стэнли избегает столкновения с персоналом на лестницах и в коридорах, не отвлекаясь на происходящее вокруг. Люди мельтешат перед глазами, словно находятся на тонувшем корабле, но мальчик не обращает на это совершенно никакого внимания, считая подобное поведение обычным делом. Некоторые горничные с любопытством наблюдают за ним, но стоит только показать, что ни один взгляд не остался незамеченным, как они сразу же ускоряют шаг, вспоминая о своем задании. Вокруг как всегда много людей, но Стэнли не чувствует, что находится среди них, словно между ними стоит стена, которую никто не видит. Сейчас на его пути не происходит никаких странностей, будто что-то уничтожает их до того, как мальчик окажется поблизости.</p><p>      Оказавших около нужной двери, он невольно прислушивается к тишине, пытаясь определить, что происходит в комнате. Спустя несколько мгновений Стэнли уже начинает обходить кровавые лужи, всеми силами подавляя страх. Он старается не смотреть вверх и просто представить на месте крови что-то другое, но все равно нервно передергивает плечами, бледнея от страха. Мальчик чувствует чужой дикий взгляд, наблюдающий за ним из-за спины, и делает вид, что ничего не замечает. Руки начинают слегка дрожать, когда Стэнли понимает, что не может забыть об этом и уйти. Он тратит чуть больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы открыть ящик своего стола. К его ужасу замок внезапно перестает поддаваться. Урис хмурит брови и пытается вытащить ключ, но из-за дрожи не может быстро сделать это. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда ему наконец удается открыть свой тайник. Стэнли медлит, смотрит внимательным взглядом на альбомы для рисования, чувствуя плохое предчувствие. </p><p>      Ему кажется, стоит только поднести руку к альбомам, как он останется без нее. Мальчик задумчиво смотрит на них, решая, хочет он рисковать или нет. Спустя секунду в его голове проносятся утренний диалог с родителями, те самые иллюзии, которые он видел последними. На лице Стэна появляется болезненное выражение. Он резко хватает альбом, словно тот находится в ловушке, которая в любую секунду готова захлопнуться. Мальчик нервным движением закидывает рюкзак с карандашами и водой на одно плечо, торопливо покидая комнату.</p><p>      Дерганное, дрожащее от напряжения существо, сидящее в углу на потолке, расплывается в одержимой улыбке, провожая Стэнли диким взглядом.</p><p>      Мальчик спокойно выдыхает, оказавшись за дверью. Он сделал это и не умер. Сейчас Стэнли понимает, что у него нет времени на поиски своего альбома, который может быть где угодно. Именно поэтому он прячет новый в свой рюкзак, собираясь идти в Штаб, находящийся в лесу. Урис планирует вернуться к Неудачникам — именно там можно встретить каждого из них практически в любой день без необходимости бегать по улицам в их поисках. Мальчик лишился своего талисмана, который был по истине его щитом на протяжении нескольких лет, поэтому собирается сделать новый. Некоторое время назад около каньона начали появляться различные птицы — Стэнли, отличающийся любовью к ним, не мог упустить такой прекрасной возможности понаблюдать за ними и зарисовать. Отсутствие отца, считающего его увлечение глупой тратой времени, было как нельзя кстати.</p><p>      На пути к выходу из поместья мальчик прибывает в странном состоянии какой-то отрешённости от реального мира и останавливается лишь на несколько мгновений, чтобы предупредить персонал. Он не успевает произнести и звука, как пожилой дворецкий сразу же прерывает свой разговор с горничной, поворачиваясь к нему.</p><p>— Я выйду на прогулку ненадолго, — спокойно проговаривает Урис, — Часа через три точно буду здесь.</p><p>— Хорошо, юный господин.</p><p>      Горничная любопытно наблюдает за ними, но вопреки всему выглядит немного напряженной. Словно желает спрятаться за спиной мужчины и одновременно с этим хочет узнать что-то новое о обитателях дома, в котором работает. Завершив недолгий диалог, Стэнли прощается с ними и спускается по лестнице. Он внезапно понимает, что со временем ничего не меняется: Фредерик работал здесь еще задолго до рождения Стэнли и даже спустя столько лет продолжает считать его тем маленьким ребенком, который просил, чтобы он носил рыцарские доспехи. Мужчина провожает его нежным взглядом, словно собственного внука, а затем как-то болезненно улыбается, думая о чем-то своем. В больших глазах девушки плещется живой интерес, когда Фредерик вздыхает, медленно отправляясь выполнять свою работу. Она не успевает даже моргнуть, как дворецкий поворачивается к ней, извиняюще улыбаясь: возраст действительно берет свое, он забыл не только то, о чем они беседовали четыре минуты назад, но и о присутствии новенькой горничной здесь.</p><p>      Девушка торопливо вытаскивает из кармана своей формы чистый платок, протягивая его Фредерику, который благодарно принимает его, вытирая с лица непрошенные слезы.</p><p>      Она осторожно спрашивает:</p><p>— Мистер, Вы давно служите здесь?</p><p>— Давно, милочка, очень давно.</p><p> </p><p>                                                         * * *</p><p> </p><p>Оказавшись на улице, Стэнли замечает, что начинает чувствовать себя лучше, как-то свободнее, словно кислород впервые наполняет его легкие. Это чувство знакомо мальчику с самого детства, ведь прогулки на свежем воздухе всегда помогали ему отдохнуть и разобраться в себе. Сколько он себя помнит, родители всегда ожидали от него только лучших результатов, ждали поводов гордиться своим единственным сыном и делали все возможное, чтобы раскрыть его потенциал. Стэнли пел в церковном хоре, учил заповеди наизусть, занимался игрой на многих благородных музыкальных инструментах, разбирался в искусстве, истории и литературе, знал все свое родовое древо, хорошо учился и готовился стать преемником отца, чтобы продолжить его дело. Он всегда следует своему расписанию, никогда не опаздывает и безумно боится разочаровать тех, кто в него верит.</p><p>Но именно птицы стали тем, кто действительно заинтересовал Стэнли. Сперва это было только банальное любопытство на уровне наблюдателя: ему было интересно долгими часами следить за спокойным поведением домашних соловьев и белых голубей, пока они неторопливо выполняли свои птичьи дела и плескались в специальных ванночках или в фонтанах около дома. Мальчик запоминал их повадки, рассматривал оперение, его расцветки и записывал в толстый блокнот то, что казалось ему наиболее интересным. Затем он начал рисовать их. Запечатлевал прекрасных птиц и их величественные полеты, позволял себе фантазировать, рисуя всяких химер в своих альбомах. Хотел увидеть как можно больше разных птиц в живую, а не только на страницах энциклопедии, которую нашел на чердаке своего дома.</p><p>Отец вскоре перестал одобрять его заинтересованность орнитологией, был уверен, что Стэнли должен обучаться наукам, которые в будущем помогут ему в правильном ведении их семейного бизнеса. Андреа относилась к этому наиболее спокойно, со смехом реагируя на опасения своего супруга и все повторяя, что мальчик пока растет и должен познавать окружающий его мир. Дональд пытался препятствовать сыну совершать непростительные, по его мнению, ошибки: забирал книги, включающие в себя любые изображения или тексты о птицах, запрещал ему покидать спальню после определенного часа и нанимал специальных людей, которые должны были не позволять ни одной птице приземлиться даже близко к их дому. Домашних птиц запирали в клетки под угрозой скорой продажи.</p><p>Часы обучения Стэнли ожидаемо возрастали, он уставал еще сильнее, чем прежде, за провинности и непослушание получал наказания, которые с каждым разом становились все строже. Дональд слишком сильно любил своего единственного сына, чтобы позволить ему угробить собственную жизнь из-за какой-то несерьёзной ерунды. Он был строг, требователен и серьёзен. Лишь иногда, в особых случаях, мужчина позволял себе показать свои истинные чувства по отношению к Стэнли, позаботиться о нем, не думая о том, как данные действия повлияют на его воспитание. Среди них только Андреа позволяла себе большего: хоть и сдержанно, но показывала сыну свои чувства, даря ему материнскую заботу и любовь, несмотря на постоянные просьбы Дональда не совершать подобных поступков — он вырастет слишком мягким в таких условиях и будет уничтожен в мире бизнеса за считанные секунды.</p><p>Но совсем скоро Стэнли нашел способ заниматься тем, чем ему нравилось. Он научился незаметно сбегать из дома, иногда прятаться на его территории так, что никто не мог найти его до тех пор, пока мальчик сам этого не захочет. Урис всегда находил время немного погулять после школы, чтобы понаблюдать за птицами и порисовать их. Ему было неважно, где находиться — посреди улицы, где приходилось рисовать стоя или в парке, в котором Стэнли мог положить альбом на свои колени. Птицы успокаивали и были его защитой. Это влияние продолжалось даже после появления Танцующего Клоуна, помогая мальчику справиться со страхом, вызванным его мировоззрением. Казалось, что после их победы постоянное ощущение скорой гибели должно было оставить Стэнли, не проявляя после себя и следа, но вскоре Урис осознал: что-то изменилось, и он никогда не станет прежним.</p><p>Еще с самого начала мальчик понимал, что это была плохая идея. Знал, что никто из них не может рассказать обо всем родителям или полиции, догадываясь, что после этого списки пациентов психологических клиник пополнятся. Стэнли было невероятно страшно, в его сознании происходил настоящий хаос, а мировоззрение, не принимающее существование могущественного монстра, которого должны победить дети, ухудшало ситуацию. За все месяцы борьбы против клоуна, у него было несколько нервных срывов и попыток уйти. Но он всегда возвращался в самый последний момент. Птицы помогали ему отвлечься от происходящего и давали силы двигаться дальше, несмотря на уверенность в том, что эта битва завершится их поражением.</p><p>Сейчас он бросает велосипед в высокой траве, быстрыми шагами пробираясь сквозь нее. В этом году природа в Дэрри превзошла саму себя, полностью расцвела, являя людям то, чего они еще никогда не видели. Несмотря на высокую температуру и сухость, растения не выглядели погибающими, а напротив словно обрели вторую жизнь под палящем солнцем. Еще бы немного и мальчик мог без проблем спрятаться здесь от чужих глаз, даже не нагибаясь. Казалось, словно природа решила устроить последний праздник в свою честь, желая порадовать красотой тех, кому не суждено увидеть ее картины снова. Солнечные лучи щедро награждают планету своим теплом, но не могут достигнуть тех, кого скрывают в себе трава и листва.</p><p>Мальчик аккуратно убирает растения со своего пути, отодвигая их в сторону, когда невольно вспоминает, как вместе с Неудачниками играл здесь несколько лет назад. На тот момент они были малы и наивны, умудряясь находить время на детские игры даже тогда, когда были целью клоуна-убийцы. Но, возможно, именно в этом и заключался главный смысл: Клуб Неудачников был един, умел работать в команде и состоял из детей. Детей, которые могли оживлять свои фантазии и верили в волшебство. Позволяли себе стать пробирающимися через дикие джунгли путешественниками, имея при себе только сломанную ветку. Хотели прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь, оставив позади прозвище лузеров. Но время прошло, дети выросли, и все изменилось. Абсолютно все, кроме одного — они по-прежнему Неудачники, которым вопреки убеждениям не везет.</p><p>Природа действительно чувствовалась живой. Конечно, каждому было известно, что она таковой и является, но никогда еще прежде мальчик не ощущал ее такой, какой она была сейчас. Растения оказались значительно выше, чем в прошлые года, создавая впечатление какой-то загадочной и волшебной местности. Казалось, словно природные краски обрели более яркие оттенки, впитывая в себя горячие солнечные лучи, а растения внимательно наблюдали за происходящем вокруг себя.</p><p>Что-то приближалось, и Дэрри не мог не реагировать на это.</p><p>Стэнли пробирается к низкой траве, бросая на нее свой рюкзак, когда первая птица опускается неподалеку, хлопая крыльями. Он замирает на месте, какое-то время остается совершенно неподвижным, боясь спугнуть ее резкими движениями. Убедившись, что птица не замечает его, а продолжает горделиво расхаживать кругами, мальчик осторожно вытаскивает альбом для рисования и первый попавшийся под руку карандаш. Стэнли не теряет время зря и сразу начинает набрасывать основные детали будущего рисунка, периодически посматривая на небольшую, но гордую пташку.</p><p>Он осторожно убирает рюкзак в сторону, располагаясь по удобнее и даже не пытаясь приблизиться, чтобы получше рассмотреть ее в самом деле необычное оперение. Стэнли завороженно наблюдает за маленькой птицей, иногда дополняя зарисовку важными по его мнению особенностями. Она неторопливо ходит перед мальчиком, словно позволяя ему нарисовать свой портрет.</p><p>Стэнли расслабляется, запечатлевая птицу с нескольких ракурсов и не замечая совершенно ничего вокруг себя. В процессе рисования время словно останавливается. Исчезает то самое странное ощущение, которое преследует его на протяжении нескольких недель. Ему казалось, что дни с каждым разом становились все больше похожими друг на друга и начали проходить быстрее, чем он привык. Возможно, Стэнли было несколько непривычно из-за того, что его расписание потерпело много изменений, разгрузивших дни, но мальчик все равно не мог избавиться от плохого предчувствия.</p><p>Раньше ему приходилось весь день заниматься множеством бесполезных дел, затем он был обязан все повторить и подготовиться к завтрашнему расписанию, при этом не забывая о школе. На прогулки с друзьями и рисование оставалось все меньше времени, которое он старался скомпенсировать в выходные. Теперь же окна в его расписании освободились наполовину, оставив после этого миллион вопросов. С непривычки мальчик постоянно теряется, не зная, чем себя занять и не замечая серьезные изменения, происходящие вокруг.</p><p>Он погружается в рисование, ожидая возвращения Неудачников и стараясь не думать о будущем. После случаев в доме, мальчику казалось, что клоун специально старался сначала напугать его, но не покалечить, словно желая, чтобы мальчик вернулся к своим друзьям.</p><p>Урис бы никогда больше не решился на это снова, если бы угроза не нависла над его родителями. Раньше Стэнли мог иначе рассматривать все риски, прекрасно зная, что в любом случае станет единственным пострадавшим, но сегодня внезапно осознал, что произошедшее несколько лет назад коснулось всех людей, связанных с ним. Они были чуть ли не в большей опасности, чем сам мальчик и могли погибнуть в любой момент. Поэтому Стэнли старается побороть свой страх, чтобы без проблем победить клоуна до того, как он причинит кому-то вред.</p><p>Каждый раз, как мальчик закрывал глаза, перед ним появлялись страшные картины прошлого, а в голове звучал жуткий квакающий голос. Теперь к этому добавились воспоминания о оживших изображениях с портретов. Стэнли до сих пор чувствует неописуемый ужас, понимая, что его мама даже не догадывается о том, что кто-то пытался ее съесть. Он знает, что это всего лишь чертова иллюзия, но все равно не может прийти в себя после увиденного.</p><p>Сотрясение головного мозга, которое мальчик получил во время финальной битвы, было вполне реальным.</p><p>Стэнли в удивлении замирает, когда спустя несколько минут поднимает взгляд с альбомного листа на бело-черную птицу. На него неотрывно смотрят сразу несколько маленьких черных разумных глаза. Он чувствует себя неуютно под внимательным взглядом нескольких пташек, оглядываясь вокруг себя. В следующую секунду мальчик резко вскакивает на ноги, понимая, что находится в окружении огромного количества незнакомых ему птиц. Стэнли внезапно осознает, что в самом деле никогда не видел никого похожего ни в городе, ни в энциклопедиях.</p><p>В это же время пазл складывается в его голове.</p><p>Они вопросительно склоняют головы, синхронно шагая вперед, когда Урис быстро закидывает рюкзак на свое плечо, пятясь назад и чувствуя, как холод пробегает по его спине. Но он не успевает сделать и пяти шагов, как птицы начинают угрожающе верещать: некоторые из них вылетают в небо, другие — быстро срываются с места. Их глаза заливаются кровью. Стэнли испуганно кричит и рефлекторно закрывается альбомом, сжимая его в руках до побеления костяшек пальцев. Птицы вцепляются в его пиджак, клюют картонную обложку альбома и руки. От их крика закладываются уши, но мальчик продолжает держать свой «щит», пытаясь отбиться от внезапной атаки.</p><p>Урис быстро срывается с места и бежит с поляны, надеясь сбить с себя агрессивных птиц без вреда для них. Ему становится так страшно, что он перестает чувствовать боль, когда острый птичий клюв вырывает клочок ткани от его пиджака и рубашки, зацепляя плечо. Они начинают издавать странные звуки, за несколько мгновений меняя тональность от пения соловья до плотоядного шипения дикого животного. Стэнли не слышит собственного голоса в окружающих его громких криках и не видит ничего, кроме черно-белых перьев, которые мельтешат вокруг, словно ветер.</p><p>Он не замечает, как оказывается в лесу, испуганно оглядываясь вокруг. Птицы теряют его, но мальчик по-прежнему слышит хлопанье их крыльев и дикое шипение, когда вынужденно останавливается, спотыкаясь обо что-то, попавшее впереди. Стэнли сразу же вскакивает на ноги, но не решается оглянуться назад, чтобы узнать, через что споткнулся несколько мгновений прежде. Он ощущает тупую боль в голеностопе, не узнавая местность, на которой оказался. К этому времени кровь пропитывает его одежду, а от альбома не остается не одного целого листочка. С небольшого рваного клочка на него смотрят маленькие черные глазки.</p><p>Стэнли затихает, медленно переставляет ноги, чтобы случайно не наступить на какую-нибудь сухую ветку, хруст которой может привлечь к нему птиц.</p><p>Вокруг наступает давящая тишина. Словно вся жизнь в лесу в одно мгновенье обрывается, ожидая скорый конец всего. Стэнли вытирает рукавом с лица кровь и тихо шипит от боли. Мальчик осторожно касается кончиками пальцев своей скулы, в ужасе понимая, что мог лишиться глаза, если бы острый клюв какой-то птицы ударил его чуть выше. Из раны течет кровь, капая на одежду и землю под ногами, но он замечает это только сейчас и на несколько секунд в самом деле теряется, испуганно смотря на свои окровавленные ладони. По его щекам бегут слезы, пока мальчик устало прислоняется к стволу дерева, тяжело вздыхая. Совсем скоро на город опустится ночь, а Стэнли до сих пор не встретил никого из своих друзей, чёрт знает сколько времени спасаясь от диких птиц.</p><p>Заблудился, ни разу в жизни не заходя так далеко и ужасно устал.</p><p>Урис собирается отправляться на поиски выхода из леса, когда до него долетает громкий незнакомый голос, заставляя замереть на мечте:</p><p>— Помогите!</p><p>Мальчик понимает, что другой человек находится сравнительно недалеко от него, но действительно боится отправляться туда, не зная, что его может ждать. Это может быть очередной трюк клоуна, с помощью которого он пытается заманить Уриса дальше в лес и убить, пока других Неудачников нет рядом. Стэнли не двигается с места даже на жалкий сантиметр, но прислушивается к окружающим его звукам. Ожидаемо крик о помощи вскоре повторяется.</p><p>Мальчик закрывает глаза, стараясь игнорировать чужой голос, сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом и просто-напросто не думать об этом. Стэнли слышит в этом голосе страх, знакомое ему отчаяние и в самом деле не может делать вид, что его здесь нет. Он невольно представляет на месте этого человека кого-то из своих друзей: Билла, за которым никто не боится следовать, независимо от того, что их ждёт; Майка, готового жертвовать собой ради других; Беверли, справляющуюся со своими страхами и понимающую окружающих такими, какие они есть… Себя самого.</p><p>Ему становится от этого не по себе.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, помогите мне! — голос звучит ближе, чем в прошлый раз, а лицо Стэнли принимает какое-то болезненное выражение.</p><p>Он определенно пожалеет об этом.</p><p>Мальчик отправляется на голос, не задумываясь о том, что может произойти, когда он достигнет его источника. Когда Стэнли оказывается на опушке леса, то чувствует себя так, словно ему пришлось бежать целую вечность. Петляя вдоль деревьев будто по кругу, мальчик не замечает, как на лес неумолимо опускаются темнота и туман. Он останавливается и оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь определить, в какую сторону нужно идти, когда чужие крики становятся громче, и звучат отголоски ударов обо что-то твердое.</p><p>Туман начинает клубиться, становится плотнее каждый раз, как Стэнли моргает, заставляя его чувствовать себя потерянным и легким. Что-то шустро пробегает прямо за спиной мальчика, громко топая несколькими конечностями. Урис не может даже кричать, чувствуя, как по его спине пробегает холод, а на щеках появляются мурашки, поднимаясь вверх. Он лишь резко поворачивается назад, внимательным взглядом обращаясь прямо в молочную мглу и хмуря брови. Кажется, Стэнли стоит там целую вечность, которая растягивается подобно жевательной резинке, но на самом деле не проходит и минуты тишины.</p><p>Квакающий смех долетает до мальчика, словно настоящая пуля.</p><p>Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя и заставить тело совершать движения, чтобы не позволить туману поглотить свое сознание. Стэнли замирает на месте и действительно слышит в своих ушах громкий звон, отключаясь от окружающего мира. Мальчик не замечает, как оказывается в нескольких метрах от высокого силуэта, который не может скрыть даже такой явно необычный туман. Вероятно, если ему удастся выйти из этого леса живым, то он скажет, что ноги сами принесли его сюда. Сознание отключилось.</p><p>Стэнли словно пробуждается от долгого сна, когда понимает, кто находится перед ним, но клоун не замечает его: существо пытается поймать человека, который звал на помощь. Наблюдая за его охотой со стороны, мальчик чувствует подступающую панику, но быстро берет себя в руки.</p><p>Тот, на кого было так нацелено Оно, выглядел едва ли похуже, чем сам Стэнли: под глазами виднелись явные следы недосыпа, волосы были похожи на птичье гнездо, а одежда превратилась в настоящие окровавленные тряпки. Временами тело заносило в стороны или вовсе оказывалось на земле, но каждый раз поднималось на ноги, успевая уворачиваться от атак существа. Сил осталось немного — если раньше их хватало на то, чтобы дать клоуну сдачи, чтобы выиграть немного времени, то теперь нужно было думать о том, как бы остаться в сознании. Пеннивайз относился к этому как к игре, но явно был раздражен тратой бесценного времени и планировал во что бы то ни стало забрать ребенка с собой.</p><p>Стэнли испуганно оглядывается вокруг в поисках какого-нибудь оружия, когда понимает, что не только стал медленнее из-за того падения, но и пришел сюда совсем беззащитным. Он использует свое преимущество, неожиданно нападая на существо с какой-то небольшой палкой. Со стороны могло показаться, что мальчик знает, что делает, но на самом деле он не представлял, как может в одиночку помочь кому-то спасти жизнь, когда сомневается, что способен спасти хотя бы себя. План Стэнли не включал в себя никаких сражений. Он состоял всего лишь из двух пунктов: отвлечение и побег.</p><p>Но, вопреки своим ожиданиям, мальчик в самом деле случайно вступает в бой против клоуна, когда сторона обломанной ветки вонзается в глазное яблоко существа, которое не успевает произнести и звука. Дети испуганно замирают. Рефлекторно подбегают друг к другу, чтобы не чувствовать себя теми, кто сражается с противником один на один. Существо застывает на месте, подобно ледяной статуе, но не проходит и десяти мгновений, как оно начинает нервно дергать плечами, а из его глотки вырывается хрип, переходящий в веселый смех. Кажется, они синхронно вздрагивают и подходят еще ближе к друг другу, когда Пеннивайз начинает громко хлопать в ладони, неотрывно смотря прямо на мальчика.</p><p>Он видит, как чужой глаз вытекает наружу подобно яичному желтку и с противным хлюпом оказывается у ног клоуна.</p><p>— Стэнли! — весело восклицает он, — Ты попал прямо в яблочко! Я! Должен! Дать! Тебе! Подарок! — в его руке появляется красный воздушный шарик, раскачиваясь на несуществующем ветру.</p><p>Урис вскрикивает, отступая на шаг назад. Лицо существа принимает расстроенное выражение настоящего горя, когда ни один ребенок не принимает протянутый дар, испуганно наблюдая за его действиями. Но он продолжает настойчиво указывать на воздушный шар, медленно приближаясь какой-то странной прыгающей походкой, словно действительно веря в то, что они просто не видят шар.</p><p>Вопреки мнениям, высокий клоун не выглядит забавно, а скорее отталкивает своим поведением, с небольшим временным интервалом меняя свое отношение к происходящему: сначала он показывает себя веселым, постоянно смеется и пытается наладить с ними контакт, как с детьми. Затем расстраивается, начинает хныкать, вытирая с лица несуществующие слезы. Пеннивайз трет лицо так сильно, что разрывает побеленную гримом кожу.</p><p>Кровь взлетает вверх, сильно выделяясь в молочном тумане, когда Стэнли незаметно сжимает чужую руку в своей, переглянувшись. Они срываются с месте в следующую секунду, пользуясь тем, что существо притворяется плачущим, не видя происходящего.</p><p>Клоун резко выпрямляется во весь рост и теряет ранее уязвимый вид. Его в мгновение ока укутывает та самая страшная аура, не присущая настоящим людям, работающим в данной сфере. Кровавая улыбка растягивается на его лице, когда он считает до десяти, воспринимая их побег как предложение сыграть в игру. Существо медленно бредет в тумане, сжимая в руке воздушный шар и прислушиваясь к тишине, пока темнота опускается на лес.</p><p>Дети не замечают, как оказываются так далеко от того места, что перестают слышать квакающий голос и его веселую песенку о полетах и попкорне. Стэнли только сейчас начинает приходить в себя, чувствуя, как нервная дрожь захватывает все тело, но все равно не отпускает чужую руку. Туман становится еще плотнее, мальчик не видит даже собственные руки, не говоря уж о другом человеке, но практически физически чувствует страх и шок, в котором тот находится. Они какое-то время стоят на одном месте, внимательным взглядом всматриваясь в молочный туман и не нарушая тишины. Кажется, у каждого из них в голове творится настоящий хаос, с которым придется учиться жить, но Урис как никто другой знает, насколько опасно оставаться на одном месте. Стэнли осторожно тянет незнакомца за собой, тихо переставляя ноги, чтобы в очередной раз не упасть через что-нибудь, лежащее на земле.</p><p>Неожиданно за его спиной раздается тихое шипение, в тишине звучавшее громче, чем полагается. Спустя мгновение мальчик слышит удивленный вздох, после которого чувствует, как холодная рука осторожно выскальзывает из его ладони. Урис оборачивается назад, всматриваясь в молочную мглу, когда до него долетает чужой, хриплый от долгого молчания, голос:</p><p>— Она перестала работать несколько дней назад, это удивите…— точно в подтверждение сказанных слов шипение резко прерывается.</p><p>Стэнли выхватывает рацию из чужих рук, бросая ее в туман:</p><p>— Тише. Забудь о ней, ладно? Сейчас мы должны выйти отсюда.</p><p>— Она была там, где он держал меня.</p><p>— Ты хочешь сказать, эта рация принадлежит клоуну? Ты что, совсем-</p><p>Мальчик прерывается и за несколько мгновений преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние, когда замечает красный шар, летящий по воздуху прямо на них. Дети испуганно переглядываются. В нескольких шагах от них раздается звук скрипящего металла, сопровождающийся громким рычанием неизвестного существа. Они резко срываются с места, даже не задумываясь о том, что ничего не видят перед собой, кроме молочной пелены. Шар оглушающе лопается прямо в воздухе, наткнувшись на кривую ветку старого дерева, когда перед ними внезапно появляется клоун.</p><p>Он замирает, удивленно округляя глаза, чтобы спародировать детей.</p><p>— Посмотрите-ка! — звонко кричит существо, вцепившись в чужие плечи, — Плохой мальчик Стэнли выбросил рацию! — его выражение лица резко меняется, показывая грусть: — Маленький Джо-джорджи-и будет пла-а-акать!</p><p>Стэнли рефлекторно оглядывается назад перед тем, как отправиться на помощь. Он пытается отцепить руки клоуна от другого человека, пока тот в очередной раз бьет существо по голове. Пеннивайз хмурится и начинает быстро крутить головой на все триста шестьдесят градусов, при этом не отпуская ребенка. Его веселый смех заполняет все пространство, словно проникая в мозг. Кажется, словно проходит целая вечность, когда Стэнли наконец удается выйти из-под его влияния и схватить какую-то ветку, валяющуюся неподалеку.</p><p>Голова существа начинает крутиться вокруг своей оси еще сильнее, когда прекращается противный хруст сломанной шеи, но даже это состояние не мешает ему резко поймать мальчика за запястье, не позволяя совершить задуманное. Пасть клоуна медленно раскрывается, показывая мертвые золотые огни: в головах детей начинает играть веселая мелодия, но Урис не успевает даже вдохнуть, чтобы предупредить об опасности. Слышится громкий хруст сломанных костей, и его крик становится единственным реальным звуком вокруг.</p><p>Мальчик медленно поднимается на ноги, когда видит, как клоун собирается уходить, утаскивая за собой взлетевшего ребенка. Он небрежно удерживает тело за щиколотку, будто оно является игрушкой и напевает какую-то мелодию себе под нос.</p><p>Молочный туман начинает понемногу рассеиваться, позволяя Стэнли определить местность, на котором они находятся. Существо, кажется, совсем забывает о его присутствии, о чем-то тихо беседуя с безмолвным подростком и отвечая на собственные вопросы другим голосом. Урис поднимает взгляд, сталкиваясь с испуганным выражением, застывшим на чужом лице, пока существо небрежно тянет ребенка за ногу, словно ожидая от него ответ.</p><p>Он старается вести себя как можно тише и игнорирует боль в сломанном запястье, пользуясь тем, что клоун отвлекается: медленно переставляя ноги, Стэнли подкрадывается к нему со спины и действительно перестает дышать, набираясь храбрости. Мальчик пинает существо по сгибу ног и со всей силы толкает в спину, в самом деле не веря успех своего плана. Клоун удивленно охает, делая вид, что теряет равновесие и летит вниз с каньона.</p><p>Стэнли аккуратно перехватывает погруженного в мир мёртвых огней человека, пока веселый смех Пеннивайза продолжает звучать даже после того, как его тело погружается под воду.</p><p>Урис тяжело вздыхает, бросив уставший взгляд на свою травмированную руку. Он слишком вымотан, чтобы размышлять о причинах произошедшего и гадать о том, почему существо решило позволить ему уйти живым. Стэнли оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь определить, в какую сторону ему нужно идти, когда понимает, что потратил на это намного больше времени, чем планировал изначально. Естественно, идти на поиски друзей или хотя бы домой было уже поздно, поэтому оставался последний вариант.</p><p>Погрузившись в собственные мысли, мальчик не замечает, как оказывается на Пустоши, а люк, ведущий в штаб Неудачников, находит словно в каком-то трансе. Стэнли осторожно спускается вниз, потратив на это чуть больше времени, чем обычно и может пользоваться только одной рукой, которая нужна ему для того, чтобы не позволить чужому телу взлететь еще выше. Лестница превращается для Уриса в настоящий ад. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда он наконец оказывается на полу и закрывает вход от посторонних глаз. Стэнли несколько секунд наблюдает за зависшим в воздухе ребенком, думая о чем-то своем перед тем, как отправится к небольшому шкафу со всяким хламом, который сюда тащит каждый из них, называя это тем, без чего ни один нормальный человек не живет.</p><p>Мальчик возвращается с теплым пледом и накидывает его на чужие плечи, игнорируя мысли о том, что скорее всего это невероятно глупый поступок.</p><p>Он опускается на гамак неподалеку, проговаривая:</p><p>— Прости, что не сказал тебе, что на него нельзя смотреть. Мне очень жаль, но мы придумаем что-нибудь.</p><p>Стэнли берет с тумбочки антисептик, который нашел в том же ящике и открывает его, даже не читая название. Он собирается остаться здесь до утра, а затем отправиться на поиски друзей, поэтому сможет забежать в аптеку и купить Эдди хоть десять таких же пузырьков. Мальчик выливает жидкость на свои раны, но усталость перекрывает возникшую боль. Находясь в штабе, он чувствует себя в безопасности, словно это место является каким-то волшебным и невероятно родным. Место, в которое ни один монстр не может проникнуть без приглашения.</p><p>Он поднимается на ноги, за несколько секунд походя до молчаливого подростка и осторожно обрабатывая свежую рану на его руке. Перед тем, как вернуться на гамак, мальчик забинтовывает ее, боясь, что может начаться какая-нибудь инфекция.</p><p>Урис долго следит за застывшими на чужом лице эмоциями, даже не представляя, какую роль во всей этой битве сыграет человек, ради спасения которого он преодолел собственный страх и рискнул жизнью. Стэнли сжимает в ладони небольшую фигурку зеленой черепашки, находящуюся на цепочке вместе с церковным крестом и не замечает, как погружается в сон без сновидений. Где-то ближе к трем часам ночи в штабе начинает звучать тихое шипение, оповещающее о чужих попытках связаться по рации, но мальчик погружается в такой глубокий сон, что не слышит этого. Он лишь поворачивает голову на другой бок, тихо вздыхая и не догадываясь о том, какие испытания будут ждать его с восходом солнца.</p><p>Кто-то быстро пробегает прямо по люку, ведущему в штаб, заставляя пыль осыпаться на пол.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Большой Билл</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Холли упирается взглядом в книгу, лежащую на тумбе около ее кровати, когда слышит тихую мелодию. Она приподнимается на локтях, внимательным взглядом осматривая комнату и прислушиваясь к окружающим ее звукам. Вокруг до сих пор господствует сонная атмосфера и умиротворяющая тишина, напоминая девочке спокойный тембр голоса Бенджамина, который читал ей сказку на ночь. Холли переводит взгляд на стул, стоящий с противоположной стороны комнаты, убеждаясь, что снова погрузилась в сон быстрее, чем заметила это. Она не помнит, чем закончилась та сказка, поэтому протягивает руку в сторону тумбы и осторожно берет книгу в тонком переплете. Воздух кажется девочке душным, несмотря на приоткрытые окно и дверь, а на улице внезапно прерываются громкие звуки проезжающих мимо машин. В памяти невольно оживает образ мамы, которая дома приходила в детскую каждое утро, чтобы поприветствовать ее и помощь собраться: заплести волосы и правильно подобрать наряд. Холли переводит взгляд на часы, когда ей начинает казаться: что-то не так. Девочка еще маленькая и плохо разбирается во всех этих цифрах и стрелках, но неосознанно хмурит брови, когда стрелочки начинают быстро крутиться по кругу, издавая странные щелкающие звуки.</p><p>Плохое предчувствие не оставляет себя ждать: она напрягается и испуганно прячется под одеяло с головой, оставив небольшую щель для света и кислорода. Приятная мелодия продолжает разноситься по комнате, пока Холли осторожно перелистывает страницы красочной книги и рассматривает картинки, чтобы отвлечься и понять суть сказки. Но спустя несколько минут девочка прерывается, понимая, что некоторые страницы почему-то склеились между собой. Она пытается аккуратно разлепить и не порвать их. Затем набирается храбрости и принимает сидячее положение, чтобы было удобнее привести книгу в порядок: со стороны часов звучит тихое шуршание, а мелодия становится громче, словно преломляясь, но Холли решает отложить это на потом, осторожно расклеивая страницы. Вопреки опасениям, изображения выглядят такими же, как предыдущие, и не вселяют никакого страха, но девочка чувствует на себе чужой взгляд, резко открываясь от книги и смотря в сторону. Она хмурится, внимательно оглядываясь вокруг, но так и не встречает человека, который мог бы за ней наблюдать.</p><p>Холли вспоминает, что сквозь сон слышала голос Майка, которого последний раз видела вчера днем перед тем, как он ушел вместе с Биллом. Проснуться она не смогла, поэтому так и не встретила их после этого.</p><p>Ей было непривычно находиться в незнакомом доме, но страшная встреча в подвале отвечала на любые вопросы, появляющиеся в голове. Мама и папа остались дома, потому что взрослые?</p><p>Неожиданно совсем рядом звучит тоненький незнакомый голос:</p><p>— Я здесь! Смотри на меня, Холли!</p><p>Девочка переводит взгляд на тумбу и правда не знает, что должна чувствовать: радость или страх. Рядом с разбитыми часами сидит крохотный человечек и качает ногами, свесив их вниз. Он расплывается в радостной улыбке, когда понимает, что его наконец заметили и поднимается на ноги, поправляя свой зеленый костюмчик. Холли неосознанно приближается ближе, с любопытством наблюдая за ним, ведь действительно впервые встречается с подобным. Он был очень маленьким и мог уместиться на ее ладошке, как сказочная фея.</p><p>— Как Вы попали сюда? — тихо спрашивает девочка.</p><p>Человечек улыбается еще дружелюбнее, чем прежде и подходит к краю тумбы, также тихо проговаривая:</p><p>— Это секрет, но я могу сказать тебе его на ушко. Только обещай никому не рассказывать об этом, хорошо?</p><p>Холли, не раздумывая, кивает. Собирает светлые волосы назад, чтобы они не мешали, и без труда наклоняется к маленькому существу.</p><p>Книга остается на кровати за ее спиной, когда он наконец начинает заговорчески шептать:</p><p>— У меня есть крылья, но их видят только мои друзья. Хочешь быть моим другом, Холли?</p><p>Она поднимает голову, чтобы не навредить такому крохе и вновь кивает, не замечая его разочарованного вздоха.</p><p>Он действительно выглядит сказочно, напоминая девочке персонажа из книжки, которую несколько лет назад ей читала Нэнси. Человечек вновь широко улыбается, молча наблюдая за ней, а затем подмигивает и спрыгивает с тумбочки в открытый карман рюкзака, который ей купил Майк несколько дней назад. В нем нет ничего сверхъестественного, только несколько пластырей, конфеты и бутылка воды, поэтому внутри действительно много свободного места. Какое-то время Холли ожидает его возвращение, но быстро понимает, что их беседа подошла к концу и с чистой совестью переключает свое внимание на брошенную в стороне книгу.</p><p>Стоит только девочке взять ее с кровати, как та начинает нервно чертыхаться и громко хлопать страницами, вынуждая выпустить сказки из своих рук. Она осторожно наблюдает за ожившей книгой, которая продолжает крутиться вокруг своей оси даже после того, как вновь оказывает в нескольких сантиметрах от притихшего ребенка. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда все наконец останавливается, и Холли набирается смелости, чтобы вновь взять ее в руки. Девочка осторожно перелистывает страницу за страницей и не останавливается до тех пор, пока книжка не начинает издавать булькающие звуки. Она быстро находит нужную страницу и хмурится, наблюдая за тем, как кровь начинает литься из глаз нарисованной принцессы, постепенно усиливая свой напор.*</p><p>Холли в ужасе замирает и не успевает даже закричать — настолько быстро алой жидкостью пропитываются красочные изображения, а герои сказок начинают громко кричать. Благодаря этому девочка быстро приходит в себя, пронзительно вскрикивает и отбрасывает сборник сказок в сторону. Странные звуки усиливаются, веселая мелодия заполняет комнату, создавая вокруг настоящий хаос, пока Холли быстро спускает ноги на пол, который оказывается не просто теплым, а горячим, словно лава. Холли испуганно оглядывается назад: книга внезапно начинает надвигаться на нее, издавая страшные звуки. Она резко спрыгивает на пол и преодолевает расстояние до приоткрытой двери.</p><p>Оказавшись в коридоре, девочка рефлекторно делает еще несколько больших шагов, желая оказаться как можно дальше от странной комнаты. Она испуганно вздрагивает, когда слышит квакающий смех за стеной, но какая-то неведомая сила не позволяет ребенку совершить даже медленное движение. В памяти невольно всплывают воспоминания о последнем дне, который Холли провела со своей мамой, заставляя ее с силой переставлять словно окаменевшие ноги и обращаться в слух. За пределами гостевой спальни музыка звучит тише, но девочка слишком напугана происходящим, чтобы заметить это. Уилер думает, что здесь определенно происходит что-то странное только тогда, когда в ее глаза начинают светить первые солнечные лучи, оповещая о закончившейся ночи. Девочка была уверена, что проснулась намного позже, чем полагается, но не заостряет на этом много внимания. Она замирает около двери в зал, из которого звучит мелодичная музыка, но так и не решается войти туда: плохое предчувствие вновь захватывает девочку, окутывая словно липкой паутиной с головы до ног.</p><p>Холли резко поворачивается в противоположную сторону и бежит по коридору, чувствуя, как прохладный пол остужает ее ноги.</p><p>Девочка не замечает, как оказывается около нужной двери и упирается взглядом в небольшую табличку, тяжело дыша от быстрого бега. В силу своего возраста она не может прочитать надпись на ней, но много ума не требуется, чтобы понять, что ничего хорошего там нет: текст написан прыгающими заостренными буквами, написанными красной жидкостью. От их вида Холли становится не по себе, а по ее спине пробегает холод, заставляя девочку передернуться. Она долго не решается поднести руку, чтобы постучать, просто замерев рядом, но в конце концов крепко зажмуривается и несколько раз стучит в дверь. Спустя несколько мгновений до нее доносится громкий звук падения, за которым следуют чужие шаги. Билли не успевает даже проснуться, как открывает дверь, хлопая сонными глазами. Сначала он чувствует себя так, словно из-за недосыпа и головокружения прямо сейчас упадет на пол, но затем появляется ощущение, словно на него выливают ведро холодной воды.</p><p>Холли молча смотрит на него, подняв голову вверх, но внимание мальчика привлекает не столько самостоятельное пробуждение ребенка, сколько ее окровавленная одежда. Сонливость отступает моментально: он опускается на колени и обеспокоенно наблюдает за своей подопечной, пытаясь вернуть себе способность говорить.</p><p>Когда она улыбается, Билл наконец проговаривает, тратя невероятно много сил на борьбу с заиканием:</p><p>— Т-т-ты в п-п-порядке? П-почему?.. Ч-что с-случилось?</p><p>Девочка заботливо гладит его по голове, видя то, насколько ледяной ужас застывает в глазах напротив. Он напоминает ей маму. Она бы обняла его, чтобы успокоить, но боится испачкать.</p><p>— Я листала книжку, а потом началось что-то странное, — жалуется Холли.</p><p>— Т-ты н-е п-поранилась?</p><p>— Нет, я убежала.</p><p>Билл кивает и старается побороть панику, постепенно захватывающую его сознание. Мальчик осторожно поднимает ребенка за туловище, чтобы не испачкаться в крови и медленными шагами заходит в свою комнату. Он не может отправить ее в спальню после появления существа в ней, поэтому собирается принести сменную одежду сюда. Холли с отвращением осматривает свою пижаму, только сейчас начиная чувствовать исходящий от нее неприятный запах, когда мальчик прикрывает за собой дверь. Мелодия быстро достигает его, заставляя замереть на месте, и прислушаться к звукам. Пианино не открывали уже несколько лет, с того самого дня, как стало известно, что Джорджи погиб. Мама просто перестала играть в тот день, ушла в себя и отказывалась принимать такую жестокую реальность, в которой ее маленький и любимый сын погиб.</p><p>Неужели она вернулась?</p><p>Билл переходит на бег, не успевает остановиться, когда достигает нужной комнаты и чуть не падает, практически влетая в зал. Он замирает в дверях и давится воздухом, удивленно смотря на черное пианино. Музыка становится громче и драматичнее, а мальчику кажется, словно он падает с высоты птичьего полета.</p><p>Пианино оказывается закрытым.</p><p>Билл чувствует, как медленно теряет часть себя в этот момент, словно разбиваясь на маленькие стеклянные осколки. Мелодия продолжает нарастать, когда он закрывает глаза, делает несколько вдохов-выдохов, пытаясь избавиться от кома в горле, и также резко выходит за дверь. Мальчик убеждает себя в том, что ничего не слышит и не замечает, как оказывается в гостевой спальне: будто на автомате снимает окровавленный пододеяльник, бросает такую же книгу в мусорное ведро, берет со спинки стула детскую одежду, дрожащими пальцами зажигает спичку с первой попытки и выходит в коридор, даже не оборачиваясь назад за тем, чтобы проследить за огнем.</p><p>По пути в свою комнату он запускает стиральную машинку и успевает более-менее прийти в себя, стараясь верить, что существо просто старается манипулировать им. Манипулировать им с помощью родителей, которые слишком убиты горем, чтобы жить дальше.</p><p>Денбро осторожно опускает небольшой рюкзак около стены и передает в руки Холли ее платье, проговаривая:</p><p>— П-позови меня п-потом, х-хорошо?</p><p>Он дожидается, когда девочка согласно кивнет и выходит за дверь. Мальчик тяжело вздыхает и отправляется на кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак.</p><p>В такие моменты он действительно радуется, что располагает необходимым опытом, быстро ориентируясь на кухне даже в таком ужасном моральном и физическом состоянии. Оказавшись в спокойной обстановке, мальчик чувствует, как усталость и сонливость накатыкают на него с новой силой: движения становятся медленнее, голова ощущается тяжелой, а зрение немного расплывается. Биллу требуется чуть больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы достать всю необходимую посуду, продукты и вспомнить, как правильно варится манная каша.</p><p>Ведь из заброшенного дома, в котором в итоге не было найдено ничего полезного, они вышли поздно вечером не без помощи случайно оказавшегося поблизости Майка. А дома оказались еще позже, потратив невероятно много сил и времени на дорогу по темноте. Но на этом их испытания не закончились, ведь в дверях их ждал Бенджамин, который остался присматривать за Холли. Не то, чтобы он сильно ругался или обвинял их за то, что те задержались в доме, из которого выходят только вперед ногами. Мальчик просто был обеспокоен и раздражен, ровно также как и Эдди, который пообещал отправить Ричи в ад, когда они встретятся в следующий раз. Бену удалось уложить ребенка спать, заинтересовав его сборником сказок.</p><p>Мальчики заботливо заглянули к ней в комнату, убедившись, что малышка до сих пор находится в сонном царстве и в безопасности, затем кратко рассказали о итогах своего патруля Бенджамину, не забыв ввести в курс дела вернувшегося с фестиваля фермеров друга. Майк определенно был сбит с толку и, вероятно, даже спустя несколько часов не знает, как относиться к их стремлению защитить чужого ребенка, о котором они не знают совершенно ничего, не считая имени и фамилии. Он сказал о ответственности, которую Неудачники взяли на себя, когда решили не обращаться в полицию и пообещал оказать им помощь, присмотреть за девочкой при необходимости.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут до Билла доносится детский голос, и он возвращается в комнату, по-прежнему игнорируя игру на закрытом пианино. Мальчик накидывает рюкзак на одно плечо и провожает ребенка в ванную, включая там свет. Принимая во внимание ситуацию, в которой они оказались, на второй день после того, как Бен и Стэнли нашли ее, им пришлось скинуться, чтобы купить все необходимое для жизни девочки в чужом доме. Билл раскладывает детские ступеньки около раковины и включает кран, проверяя воду на температуру, пока Холли держит в руках свою зубную щетку, с опасением поглядывая то на раковину, то на занавешенную шторкой ванну.</p><p>Естественно, она была предупреждена, что должна остерегаться сливов и не говорить с голосами, который могут звучать оттуда. Подростки старались не оставлять девочку без присмотра на случай, если существо решит прийти за ней, ведь красный шар она получила несколько дней назад, еще в своем доме. Каждое действие, совершаемое Биллом для того, чтобы помощь пятилетнему ребенку, неумолимо отражалось в его памяти, напоминая мальчику о его покойном младшем брате, которому на тот момент было шесть лет. Он винил себя за то, что не пошел тогда вместе с Джорджи пускать бумажную ладью по дождевой воде, ведь тогда бы тот мог остаться жив.</p><p>Казалось, что у них должны были возникнуть трудности с Холли, принимая во внимание тот факт, что она была перемещена из собственного дома, в котором находилась ее семья, в совершенно незнакомый ей город и была вынуждена жить с чужим для нее человеком, но все прошло легче, чем ожидалось. Сперва девочка приняла человека, что занимал последнее место в списке тех, кто может наладить с ней контакт — Ричи. Наблюдая за тем, как он общается с остальными мальчиками, Холли начинала понемногу доверять и им, иногда даже играя с ними в какие-нибудь детские игры.</p><p>Но, несмотря на это, Тозиеру все равно приходилось каждый раз напоминать девочке, что его зовут не Майк; он начал по несколько раз в день заглядывать в гости хотя бы на пять минут и обязательно заходить вечером, чтобы убедить ребенка в том, что тоже останется здесь. Это помогало отвлечь ее от страшных воспоминаниях и тоске по родителям, поэтому было не особо важно, останется Ричард в доме до утра или отправится на очередную подработку в какой-нибудь круглосуточный магазин после того, как девочка уснет.</p><p>Сегодня все пошло не по плану: обычно Билл старался проснуться раньше Холли, чтобы она не чувствовала себя брошенной и не оказалась в опасности, но сегодня он проспал. Это беспокоило мальчика даже несмотря на то, что все обошлось. А если бы это была не просто какая-то книга сказок, из которой начала хлестать алая кровь, а нечто более серьёзное? Ее самый главный страх? Клоун, пожирающий детей, что остаются одни? Он передвигается по дому словно на автомате и не сразу возвращается в реальность, пока девочка шустро заходит на кухню и садится за стол, чувствуя, что постепенно начинает приходить в себя после произошедшего. Мальчик вешает ее рюкзак на спинку стула и возвращается к приготовлению завтрака, проговаривая:</p><p>— После п-пойдем к Ричи, — при упоминании знакомого имени она поднимает заинтересованный взгляд, а Денбро продолжает: — М-мне нужно сходить к С-стэну. Он тебе п-понравится.</p><p>— Он тоже встречал страшного клоуна?</p><p>— Да. Но т-тебе здесь нечего б-бояться, — Билл старается звучать уверенно, но заикание вносит свой вклад, — м-мы п-п-победим его.</p><p>После Денбро молча расставляет посуду на столе и двигает ее ближе к ребенку, надеясь, что еда более менее остудилась. По крайней мере он немного радуется, когда понимает, что не разучился готовить каши за то время, пока рядом не было того, кто бы стал их есть. Не то, чтобы Джордж их обожал. Наблюдая за девочкой, которая также бесшумно упирается взглядом в тарелку с манной кашей, он вспоминает о том, как брат закатывал целые театральные программы, лишь бы не есть их. Спустя несколько мгновений Холли берет в руки ложку и вздыхает, двигая кашу к себе. Она не капризничает, словно наяву слыша слова Карен о том, что хорошие девочки обязаны хорошо кушать и учиться, чтобы не превратиться в маленьких поросят. Нэнси ведь ест овсяную кашу по утрам и поступила в институт.</p><p>Билл спокойно выдыхает и включает телевизор, который обычно работал только тогда, когда его мама подолгу застревала на кухне, экспериментируя с выпечкой, чтобы порадовать Джорджи. Мальчик быстро находит детский канал, включая какой-то незнакомый яркий мультфильм, и отправляется к холодильнику, пока Холли отвлекается на веселых персонажей в зеленых костюмчиках. Он лишь отрывками слышит их поучительные разговоры и просьбы посчитать семерых черепашек, когда открывает дверцу, чтобы вытащить коробку с соком и наполнить им детский стакан.</p><p>Но спустя несколько мгновений Билл замирает, скептически смотря на баночку с йогуртом, которая стоит здесь уже тысячу лет. Он читает заостренный прыгающий текст, появившийся на упаковке: «Выпей меня!»</p><p>… и бросает йогурт в мусорное ведро, захлопывая холодильник.</p><p>Денбро периодически поглядывает на эту баночку, пока ставит перед ребенком стакан с яблочным соком и просит не забывать о еде, потому что опыт не позволяет ему просто так взять и забыть о том, что может происходить только в человеческой фантазии. Тексты никогда не появляются из воздуха сами по себе, как бы сильно парой этого не хотелось — он невольно вспоминает те двери в заброшенном доме, на которых также был написан текст. Не верный выбор мог повлиять на жизни или вовсе отнять их. Что, если бы они тогда не успели ворваться в ту комнату? Эдвард был бы мертв?.. От неприятных воспоминаний мальчику становится не по себе: он чувствует, как холод пронзает его до самых костей своими ледяными когтями, и ведет плечами, стараясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения. Билл слышит какой-то странный звук и поворачивает голову в его сторону, за считанные мгновения понимая: это любимый паровозик его младшего брата вновь начал свой путь по запертой несколько лет назад комнате. Мальчик старается игнорировать этот звук, понимая, что является единственным, кто его слышит и мысленно повторяя: «это иллюзия! Чертова иллюзия! Ведь Джорджи мертв!» Он сжимает в ладони небольшой золотой ключик, висящий на цепочке на своей шее, и мысленно извиняется перед братом в сотый или тысячный раз. Не готов…</p><p>Точно также, как и вчера, когда с ним пытались связаться по рации с их личного канала.</p><p>Он вспоминает, как несколько лет назад отказывался верить в его гибель, строил множество теорий, согласно которым Джорджи мог выжить, либо оказаться в каком-то другом месте; как ругался с теми, кто говорил ему, что брат мертв. Спустя время мальчик убедился в их правоте, но так и не научился жить без него, не смог простить себя за ту ложь. Билл знает, что тот ребенок, то существо, появившееся в детской комнате даже на половину не является Джорджи, просто носит его лицо, как какую-то маску, но все равно не чувствует, что готов столкнуться с ним один на один.</p><p>Поэтому делает все, что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от приятной мелодии из гостиной и звуков игрушечного паровоза в запертой комнате: наблюдает за эмоциями Холли, пока она смотрит мультфильм и завтракает; в сотый раз собирает свой рюкзак, складывая в него чуть ли не все подряд и думая над тем, что Ричи будет стебаться, когда увидит, что в этот раз девочка придет с распущенными волосами, а не с плохой прической, на создание которой ушло пол жизни; подбирает аргументы, чтобы правильно поговорить со Стэнли позже и уговорить вернуться назад, проигрывает их беседу в своей голове, размышляя о том, где тот может находиться. В доме? Или в парке?</p><p>Когда Холли допивает сок, он убирает использованную посуду в раковину и не торопит девочку, ожидая, когда мультфильм закончится. Она время от времени отвлекается на свой рюкзак, но в конце концов все равно отдает предпочтение маленьким ярким человечкам, прыгающим на экране телевизора. За просмотром увлекательного мультфильма Уилер не забывает о разговоре о ее старшем брате: надевает рюкзак на спину, при этом успевая смотреть финальные кадры анимации, и ждет.</p><p>Вскоре дети собираются на улицу: Билл дожидается, когда девочка наденет свои босоножки и опускает на ее голову кепку, открывая дверь. На удивление, Холли не бежит по ступенькам вниз, а осторожно спускается, жмурясь от солнечных лучей. Она останавливается около клумб и рассматривает цветы, пока мальчик вытаскивает свой велосипед из гаража. Растения не погибают в окружающей их жаре, выглядят здоровыми, без единых недостатков, словно искусственные. Казалось, что природа должна жаждать влаги, но в этом городе она будто питалась солнцем. Девочка заинтересовано наблюдает за цветами, вспоминая, как помогала маме поливать клумбы около их дома: тогда Карэн была очень недовольна, ругая Майка за то, что он залил водой всю землю, поливая клумбы так, будто даже не смотрел, что делает. Холли прекрасно знала, что брата заставили делать это, пригрозив домашним арестом, поэтому не сомневалась в ее правоте: на тот момент девочка была рядом с Майклом и все видела.</p><p>Из приоткрытого кармана ее рюкзака выглядывает маленький человечек, оглядывается, но ничего не говорит, быстро прячась от горячих солнечных лучей и от чужих глаз.</p><p>Билл появляется рядом, словно из воздуха:</p><p>— Это о-орхидеи. Ты г-готова?</p><p>Холли молча кивает. Они выходят за территорию дома, рефлекторно оглядываясь по сторонам: погода по-прежнему не торопится радовать их прохладой или дождем, за пределами поливной системы все растения выглядят еще краше, чем прежде. Денбро становится от этого не по себе, когда в памяти всплывают события, произошедшие несколько дней назад. Растительность погибала под лучами палящего солнца за считанные часы, все балконы и подоконники города были заставлены горшками с завявшими цветами, страдальчески повисшими вниз. Он сам, наравне с другими соседями, выливал воду в землю литрами, пытаясь спасти мамины клумбы; Ричи проводил несколько часов около дома, поливая газон, который спустя некоторое время будет стричь; Эдди в тайне от своей гиперопекающей матери таскал воду в свою комнату, чтобы поливать чертовы кактусы (что непонятно какими силами выживают, ведь для Тозиера дверей не существует) на своем подоконнике. А теперь растения выглядели в несколько раз здоровее, чем до летней жары, словно выработали к ней устойчивость, что само по себе было странно в условиях их города.</p><p>Неужели пробуждение Пеннивайза оказало на климат влияние?..</p><p>Билл отправляет эти мысли в дальний уголок своего сознания и помогает Холли залезть на велосипед. Убедившись, что ребенок никуда с него не денется и отдав свой шлем, мальчик занимает свое место, медленно направляясь в сторону магазинов. Если бы он был один, то добрался бы до Ричи быстрее, как всегда используя самую высокую скорость, на которую был способен, но сейчас Билл принимает во внимание хрупкого ребенка, готовясь к долгой велосипедной прогулке.</p><p>Девочка практически сразу начинает с любопытством крутить головой, заинтересованно осматривая улицы и людей. От той напуганной девочки, что встретили Бенджамин и Стэн несколько дней назад, практически ничего не осталось: теперь она была захвачена городом, так сильно не похожим на сонный Хоукинс, в котором прожила всю свою жизнь. Дэрри казался заброшенным, подобно домам, в которые никогда не вернуться их жильцы, не перенесшие внезапной катастрофы. Но при этом незнакомый город был живым за счет своих людей, они словно источали какую-то магическую силу, не позволяющую ему стать руинами. В то время как ее город был более ярким и расширенным, а его жильцы всегда отличались желанием показать свое участие в любом деле.</p><p>От Билла не скрывается то, как сильно Холли удивляется, увидев на улице водосток, когда он скорее по привычке, чем из надобности сбавляет скорость, устремляя взгляд в его темноту.</p><p>Он хочет задать девочке вопрос, который не продолжает волновать каждого Неудачника на протяжении нескольких дней, но не успевает собраться с мыслями, как до него доносится чужой скрипучий голос:</p><p>— Билли, нянчишься? — интересуется пожилая соседка, сидящая на кресле на балконе дома напротив. Она жмурится, стараясь получше разглядеть детей: — Дочка твоя?</p><p>Он возвращает старушке взгляд недопонимания, пока старается понять: шутит та или нет. Но Денбро не позволяет другим людям понять, что растерялся на несколько мгновений, ведь никогда ранее не думал над тем, что должен сказать любопытным (или все же внимательным, когда не надо?) людям о появлении незнакомого ребенка в своем доме.</p><p>— М-мне семнадцать, м-мадам, — отвечает мальчик, — Летняя п-подработка.</p><p>Соседка хмыкает в ответ что-то неразборчивое. Серая кошка с мудрыми глазами запрыгивает на ее колени, подставляя голову под шершавую ладонь, когда Билл решает, что должен уехать быстрее, чем старушка Тотси придумает новый вопрос.</p><p>Ее взгляд устремляется в тот самый водосток, ведущий в лабиринты канализации, а фраза, обращенная в неизвестность, растворяется в воздухе:</p><p>— Что же ты делаешь, Роберт?</p><p>                           * * *</p><p>Когда они выезжают на другую улицу, подобно виртуозной змее огибая возникшие на пути препятствия, у Билла появляется чувство дежавю. Вдалеке виднеются листовки с портретами пропавших детей, которые он видит даже на скорости своего велосипеда. Мальчик ощущает что-то странное, поднимающееся изнутри холодной волной, но не может сразу определить, что чувствует и неосознанно ставит себе галочку — он обязательно должен подойти к ним и прочитать, что там написано. Застывшие глаза следят за ним до тех пор, пока Билл не скрывается за ближайшим поворотом. Он ведет плечами, словно пытаясь сбросить с себя чужие невидимые руки, и осторожно подъезжает к магазинам, сбавляя скорость еще больше, чтобы избежать возможное столкновение с другими людьми. Билл останавливается и поворачивается к Холли, обеспокоенно оглядывая ее. Но вскоре понимает, что волновался зря: девочка поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд, не понимая, что заставило его так себя чувствовать.</p><p>— Все хорошо, — тихо подтверждает она, — мама не разрешает мне кататься на двухколёсном велосипеде.</p><p>Мальчик понимающе выдыхает что-то отдалённо напоминающее тихое «ясно», продолжая чувствовать себя неуютно после увиденного, когда спускается на землю. Холли обнимает его шею, цепко вцепляясь в рубашку, пока он приподнимает ее на руки, чтобы осторожно спустить с велосипеда, до которого ей еще расти и расти. Убедившись, что доверенный ему ребенок все еще цел, Билл ставит Сильвера на велосипедную стоянку рядом с магазинами, пока девочка любопытно оглядывается по сторонам.</p><p>— Тут все такое старое, — говорит Холли скорее для того, чтобы заполнить тишину и отвлечься.</p><p>Билл тихо смеется, но так и не успевает сказать, что сам Дэрри — невероятно древний старичок. Он молча наблюдает за девочкой, пока она останавливается неподалеку, создавая впечатление, словно способна простоять около того старого, покосившегося на один бок магазинчика целую вечность, подобно маленькой статуе. В памяти, как на черно-белой пыльной пленке, невольно возрождаются воспоминания о событиях, произошедших настолько давно, что мальчик даже удивляется, что они действительно имеют место быть. Билл облокачивается на свой велосипед, видя в Холли отражение своего младшего брата, но, вопреки предположениям, не чувствует к ней такую же привязанность: вместо нее появляется какое-то странное предчувствие, явно не предвещающее ничего хорошего.</p><p>Они должны как можно скорее разобраться с возникшей ситуацией и вернуть малышку к ее семье, которая, вероятно, очень за нее волнуется. Холли воспроизвела на них впечатление спокойного, тихого и послушного ребенка, что никогда не вмешивается в разговоры старших без весомой причины. Она лишь иногда чисто случайно во время беседы говорила какие-нибудь забавные факты о своем брате и, должно быть, маме. Билл не был уверен, что девочка понимает, несколько далеко они находятся друг от друга, поэтому не перестает волноваться о ее психологическом состоянии. Но, по словам Эдварда, в присутствии Ричи, напоминающего ей кого-то из знакомых, Холли справляется с разлукой лучше, чем это могло быть, если бы тот перестал с ней нянчиться. Со временем Каспбрак прекратил без остановки тарахтеть о том, что они нарушают ее права, по сути, без согласия удерживая в большом и пустом (не в обиду Биллу) доме и начал периодически оказывать им помощь.</p><p>За этими мыслями Билл не замечает, как Холли неожиданно оказывается рядом, хватая его за руку. Они переглядываются, как бы спрашивая друг друга, могут ли теперь идти дальше. Мальчик неосознанно хлопает ладонью по рулю своего велосипеда перед тем, как отправиться в сторону небольшого и очень старого магазина, владелец которого такой же неприятный тип, как и внешний вид его здания. Оно выглядит едва ли не хуже, чем сгоревший дом на Нойбелт-Стрит.</p><p>«Graybellsee» — звучит огромная вывеска, съехавшая на бок и державшаяся на магазинчике словно на честном слове.</p><p>Когда Денбро открывает дверь, ее заезженный скрип разносится по всей округе, растягиваясь подобно жевательной резинке, приклеенной под партой в школе и проникая в мозг. Он пропускает ребенка вперед, морально готовясь к такой же пытке, только в другую сторону, но в следующую секунду замирает на месте: до него доносится мелодичное звяканье, разносившееся прямо над головой.</p><p>Мальчик вскидывает взгляд по направлению звука:</p><p>— Что за хрень, Р-ричи?</p><p>— Скрудж Макдак* приходил, сказал, что этот китайский амулет притягивает клиентов.</p><p>Билл хмыкает и отходит подальше от двери, ища взглядом друга, который словно растворяется среди огромных стеллажей, доверху напичканных различным барахлом.</p><p>— Когда-нибудь ты ли-лишишься работы из-за э-этого.</p><p>За считанные минуты ему начинает казаться, словно маленький магазин со всякими древними антиквариатами и странными амулетами, которые так сильно притягивает к себе различных богачей не только из этого города, но и из соседних, становится в несколько раз больше, чем был изначально. В нем присутствует загадочная атмосфера, вселяющая ощущение какого-то магического вмешательства, которое не теряет своей силы, несмотря на рок-н-ролл, звучавший из старого магнитофона, стоящего около кассы.</p><p>Полки стеллажей практически полностью забиты различным старьем: от женских украшений с несколькими драгоценными камнями до пугающих амулетов, притягивающих удачу своему хозяину. Билл скептически осматривает товары: всякие стеклянные баночки с птичьими перьями, с какими-то подозрительными травами и непонятной фиолетовой жижей (он осторожно берет пыльную баночку в руки и наклоняет ее из стороны в сторону. Жижа, напоминающая слизь, медленно, как-то слишком лениво, растекается по стенкам и начинает издавать булькающие звуки); громко тикающие часы, остановившиеся во времени; старинные деревянные игрушки, способные заводиться без своих маленьких ключей, чтобы перемещаться по своей полке до самого края и возвращаться обратно; жутковатые маски для маскарадов, которые словно следят за мальчиком, нисколько не скрываясь на своих стенах и старинные картины, запечатлевающие мрачные события человеческой истории и воображения.</p><p>Предчувствия, появившиеся после увиденного, позволяют решить, что этот магазинчик, прошедший будто из другого столетия, действительно оправдывают слухи о себе, которые гуляют по старшей школе Дэрри уже не первую неделю.</p><p>Билл с усилием отводит взгляд от жуткого портрета с какой-то незнакомой обеспеченной дамой, покрытого пылью практически полностью, когда начинает чувствовать, как ощущение, которое в самом деле можно назвать только каким-нибудь старинным колдовством, покидает его, подобно волне.</p><p>Мальчик ловит на себе чужой взгляд, что в этот момент невозможно определить ни злым, ни добрым, когда поворачивается к картине спиной, пытаясь определить, с какой стороны маленького магазинчика ему стоит искать Ричарда. Он ведет плечами, стараясь избавиться от леденящего душу ощущения, пока в ушах начинается тихий звон: Биллу кажется, словно кто-то неизвестный пытается привлечь его внимание и завязать с ним разговор, но он не успевает никак рассмотреть эту навязчивую, словно инородную, мысль, как до него доносится певучая переливающаяся мелодия, в одно мгновенье наполнившаяся здание. Спустя секунду потерянности мальчик совершает несколько стремительных шагов по направлению звука и сталкивается взглядом с растерянной Холли: она резко захлопывает маленькую музыкальную шкатулку и переводит взгляд с нее на Денбро и обратно.</p><p>— Шкатулка, найденная на территории Дэрри во время его строительства, — Тозиер начинает прогонять давно заученный текст, определяя товар на слух, — прекрасная мелодия, звучавшая подобно ангельский арфе, ранее принадлежала некой А…</p><p>— Ричи, хва-хватит, мы поняли, — прерывает его друг, помогая ребенку поставить шкатулку обратно на полку. — Присмотришь за Холли?</p><p>Мальчик выходит из-за стеллажей, опуская на полку какой-то пыльный стеклянный шар, и кивает. Уилер сразу же преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и берет его за руку, периодически поглядывая то на него, то по сторонам. В Хоукинсе ей не доводилось видеть таких магазинов. Он был похож на дом могущественной ведьмы, которая варит всякие зелья для путников с других земель. Холли с интересом разглядывает стены, завещанные неизвестными засушенными травами и таинственными амулетами; переводит взгляд на картины, уделяя внимание каждой из них и практически не показывая страха, когда красивая женщина в пышном красном платье подмигивает ей (девочке почему-то начинает казаться, что это нисколько не странное поведение для портрета, но она не уделяет должного внимания своим мыслям); маленькие деревянные игрушки снова начинают свой путь, не сталкиваясь друг с другом и не падая на пол, когда тихий шёпот заполняет комнату. Она даже не пытается разобрать его: настолько отстранённо и холодно звучит чужой незнакомый голос.</p><p>Холли переводит взгляд на Ричи и хмурится, понимая, что он не обращает на происходящее совершенно никакого внимания, рассказывая Биллу о мальчике, к которому тот собирается идти. Она его практически не запомнила, несмотря на то, что они виделись целых два раза, поэтому не считает нужным слушать разговоры старших и переключает свое внимание на противоположную сторону магазина. Он словно разрастается в размерах, начиная казаться в несколько раз длиннее, напоминая коридор, а товары, находящиеся с той стороны, становятся очень маленькими. Холли жмурится, вглядывается вдаль и отпускает руку старшего брата.</p><p>Кто-то в самом деле пробежал там на цыпочках?</p><p>Девочка еще раз поворачивается к старшим, но вновь ничего не говорит, чтобы не отвлекать их от разговора и решает задать все вопросы немного позже. На несколько мгновений она задумывается над тем, что могла бы пойти и посмотреть на того высокого человека, что тихо передвигается около высоких стеллажей, согнувшись практически пополам, но затем ее внимание притягивает небольшой красный шарик, парящий в воздухе. Холли чувствует, как холод пробегает по ее спине.</p><p>— Майк! — Ричи поворачивается на испуганный голос, не веря, что в самом деле отзывается на чужое имя. — Там шарик, — продолжает она также тихо, указывая в нужную сторону.</p><p>Мальчики синхронно упираются взглядами в красный шар, плывущий по воздуху со звоном колокольчика. Тозиер осторожно берет Холли за руку и тянет ее поближе к себе, не сводя взгляда с звенящего предмета, пока Билл вытаскивает из своего рюкзака заостренную спицу и бесшумно идет вперед. Они переглядываются, когда Ричи делает шаг в ту сторону, чтобы помочь другу, но девочка в очередной раз вцепляется в его одежду руками. Шар застывает на месте словно по заказу: Денбро обходит его кругом, осторожно осматривая.</p><p>— Ни-ничего? — тихо шепчет он, — На нем ничего не на-написано.</p><p>Ричард посылает ему вопросительный взгляд.</p><p>— Для кого он здесь?</p><p>Молчание становится ему ответом. Билл резко заносит спицу и протыкает ей шар, но не успевает сделать и шага, как спустя мгновенье из него начинает литься какая-то сомнительная субстанция темно-фиолетового цвета, растекаясь по полу. Мальчик с отвращением отстраняется, не позволяя жиже коснуться своих кед, но продолжает настороженно наблюдать за происходящем. Он слышит, как Тозиер аккуратно поднимает на руки напуганную девочку и бесшумно отходит к кассе: спокойным тоном что-то говорит ей, дает в руки небольшой мячик и возвращается обратно (создается впечатление, что из него действительно вышел бы прекрасный старший брат, умеющий вовремя брать свои эмоции под контроль). Билл не успевает произнести и звука, как мальчик забирает из его рук спицу и как ни в чем ни бывало тыкает ей в фиолетовую слизь. Она тут же приходит в движение, а ребята рефлекторно отскакивают назад.</p><p>— Доктор Рэймонд, лизун ожил!* — чужим голосом восклицает Ричи, деловито поправляя свои очки, — Принесите тряпочку, доктор!</p><p>Он осторожно приближается к неизвестной субстанции снова, пока Денбро пытается справиться с предчувствием, которое говорит ему, что к этому веществу лучше не прикасаться. Тем временем Ричи повторяет свою манипуляцию еще несколько раз, что заставляет жижу отползать назад: на том месте, где она находилась изначально, остается мокрое пятно. Мальчик без проблем оказывается рядом и просто наблюдает за происходящем, пока в тишине звучат только осторожные удары резинового мячика об небольшую белую доску: благодаря этому они не волнуются о девочке, понимая, что она в порядке.</p><p>— Большой Билл, — тихо говорит он, — как думаешь, что это такое? Оно живое.</p><p>Денбро останавливается рядом, хмуро смотря на фиолетовую шипящую слизь:</p><p>— Я без понятия. Но… Что мы до-должны с этим делать?</p><p>— В банку посадим? — задумчиво и без сарказма, — Сразу говорю, прибить ее вряд ли получится.</p><p>Билл кивает: будет намного проще, если они разберутся с этим немного позже. Ричард выпрямляется, передает в его руки спицу и отходит в сторону кассы. Холли заинтересовано наблюдает, как мальчик ищет в шкафчиках подходящую стеклянную баночку и марлю, в которую ее можно было бы замотать. Каждый понимает, что это существо не может быть не опасным для окружающих после того, как вылезло из воздушного шара, предвещающего смерть тому, кто его увидит. Но понимаете, что оно является живым и на первый взгляд совершенно безобидным, не позволяет мальчикам закрыть банку железной крышкой, лишив его кислорода.</p><p>Ожидая его возвращения, Билл внимательно наблюдает за фиолетовой субстанцией, которая вскоре после ухода Ричи затихает и перестает шевелиться. Мальчик начинает ощущать на себе чужой сканирующий взгляд, появившийся словно из ниоткуда, и скорее рефлекторно, чем по желанию, оглядывается вокруг. Таинственный магазинчик внезапно затихает: все его товары застывают на месте, как им и полагается в нормальных условиях, не привлекая внимания ни одного заинтересованного покупателя, словно перемещаясь в другую вселенную; голоса, звучавшие и без того тихо, отдаляются. Вместо того, чтобы испугаться, мальчик тяжело вздыхает и закрывает глаза, стараясь точно также избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. Неужели действительно дожил до паранойи? Вчера ночью его преследовало плохое предчувствие, появившееся еще во время их патруля в сгоревшем доме, но мысли ускользали подобно воде, не позволяя ему верно понять предупреждение, отправленное собственным сознанием.</p><p>Билл открывает глаза, когда чувствует, как друг хлопает его по плечу, привлекая внимание. Несколько мгновений он наблюдает за Ричи, который обеспокоенно спрашивает его о чем-то, а затем хмурится, понимая, что видит чужое лицо не совсем четко, словно смотрит на Тозиера через мутное стекло. Ричи не теряется: быстро хватает стул и помогает ему сесть, игнорируя попытки Денбро оставаться на ногах. Билл несколько раз моргает, не понимая, почему периодически перестает видеть.</p><p>Кажется, проходит целая вечность, пока Ричард возвращается к нему с бутылкой холодной воды. Открывая крышку, он опускается на корточки рядом, заглядывая в глаза напротив.</p><p>— …у и что с …бой …ое? — со звоном доносится обеспокоенный голос, — …ишь меня?</p><p>Билл собирается согласно кивнуть, но не совершает этого, замечая медленное движение за чужой спиной. Темно-фиолетовая слизь увеличивается в размерах в несколько раз и медленно перемещается по комнате с тихим шипением, пользуясь тем, что мальчики отвлеклись.</p><p>— Р-Рич! Оно сва…</p><p>Мальчик резко оборачивается назад и вскакивает на ноги, в шоке наблюдая за происходящем. Существо застывает на месте, словно пытается скрыться от чужих глаз, а затем начинает стремительно уменьшаться в размерах. Ричи хватает с тумбочки стеклянную банку и накрывает его ей, даже не думая о своих дальнейших действиях. К тому времени Холли надоедает сидеть около кассы: она подходит немного ближе к старшим и заинтересованно наблюдает за действиями Тозиера, пока он с сомнением заматывает банку в марлю. Билл замечает, что после этого начинает приходить в себя, но не торопится подниматься на ноги: то, как медленно Ричи совершает такие простые движения руками и стоит, прислонившись спиной к стеллажу со всяким хламом, напоминает Денбро о том, что в первую очередь начало его беспокоить вчера вечером. Весь день он видел какую-то осторожность в чужих движениях, но почему-то не обращал на это должного внимания.</p><p>Билл преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние, проговаривая:</p><p>— Рич, по-подними рубашку.</p><p>— А теперь иди и попробуй сказать то же самое какой-нибудь девчонке, — наставительно отвечает тот, — уверен, ты на верном пути.</p><p>Мальчик закатывает глаза, вздыхая. Перед тем, как уходить, он должен убедиться, что друг действительно в порядке.</p><p>Поэтому Билл не тратит время на пустые разговоры, а подходит еще ближе и нагло закручивает рукава гавайской рубашки, игнорируя чертыханье Тозиера. За те несколько мгновений, которые тот удивленно застывает на месте, он успевает убедиться в своих предположениях: на чужих руках виднеются странные красноватые тонкие отметины, выступающие из-под кожи подобно каким-то нитям или даже разветвлениям. Билл хмурится, но не успевает произнести и звука, как получает по рукам. Несколько мгновений они молчат, осуждающе смотря друг на друга: один считает умолчание появлением недоверия и эгоизма, чувствуя себя виноватым в произошедшем, а второй просто не скрывает раздражения из-за нарушения своего личного пространства и настойчивости.</p><p>Тозиер не хотел заставлять кого-то волноваться и не считал возникшую проблему чем-то серьезным, прекрасно зная, что эти отметины — всего лишь небольшие последствия столкновения с тем существом около колодца, которое даже не нарушило целостность его тела. Естественно, если бы он почувствовал что-то, кроме обычных болезненных ощущений, то оповестил бы о них друзей, чтобы они знали о том, что может произойти. Эти разветвления со временем практически перестали причинять дискомфорт и в целом не проявляли какую-то инородную активность, напоминаю царапины.</p><p>— Я разбираюсь с этим, — недовольно бросает Ричи, опуская рукав. Столкнувшись с обеспокоенным взглядом друга, он добавляет: — Все нормально, Билл. Иди к Стэну. Поговорим потом, окей?</p><p>— Ты у-уверен, что…</p><p>— Да, — уверенно произносит мальчик, не давая времени закончить предложение.</p><p>Он хлопает Билла по плечу и отправляется к стеллажу напротив, опуская на полку стеклянную банку и убеждаясь, что она никуда не упадет. Сразу после этого мальчик идет к Холли, которая находится в нескольких метрах от них: девочка заметно оживляется, по привычке хватая его за руку и заинтересованно наблюдая за шевелящимся фиолетовым существом. Билл вздыхает и обеспокоенно следит за другом некоторое время, но в итоге все же соглашается с тем, что должен отправиться к Стэнли как можно скорее и уговорить его вернуться назад. Он поднимает с пола рюкзак и на весу вытаскивает из кармана резинки для волос и заколки, не глядя передавая их Ричи. Тот без вопросов принимает украшения и надевает резинки на свое запястье, не отвлекаясь от тихого разговора с ребенком. Билл успевает разобрать весь свой рюкзак, половину вещей выложить на тумбочку, чтобы он стал легче и накинуть рюкзак на свое плечо, пока Тозиер по привычке поднимает Холли на руки так, словно она ничего не весит, и отходит к кассе.</p><p>Денбро слышит, как девочка рассказывает о сегодняшнем происшествии в комнате и о том, как провела время с другими Неудачниками, пока они были в сгоревшем доме. Спустя эти несколько дней Ричард словно переосмыслил свое отношение к ней, начиная понимать, что действительно играет важную роль, пока она видит в нем другого человека, Майкла. Скорее всего, именно поэтому он уделяет ребенку внимание и не отталкивает ее, думает Билл, пока мальчик быстро заплетает светлые волосы, спокойно о чем-то спрашивая.</p><p>Холли старается не вертеть головой и сидит ровно, когда Ричи придает голосу настолько будничный тон, насколько это возможно, проговаривая:</p><p>— Ты ведь уже видела нечто странное, верно?</p><p>Она поворачивается настолько резко, что Тозиеру становится немного не по себе. Мальчики молча переглядываются, ожидая продолжения. Несмотря на сложную ситуацию, Ричи выглядит уверенно и спокойно, словно психолог с завидным стажем работы. Девочка возвращает ему взгляд, выражающий сомнение, но, вопреки ожиданиям, все же аккуратно кивает.</p><p>— Я испугалась, — шепчет она, — мама не послушала.</p><p>Билл, отрицательно качающий головой, остается незамеченным, а Ричард тем временем продолжает:</p><p>— Это был тот же самый монстр? Из дома или гостиной Билли?</p><p>Когда испуг в глазах напротив становится практически физически ощутимым, он готовится увидеть, как ребенок в очередной раз закивает головой, но вместо этого получает ответ, заставивший его похолодеть.</p><p>— Они везде. Даже в подушке Нэнси.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Билл медленно притормаживает, пропуская поток машин и задумываясь о странностях, происходящих в городе в последнее время, когда внезапно осознает, что пробыл в старом магазине намного меньше времени, чем ему показалось изначально. Graybellsee с самого начала создавал впечатление места, к которому лучше не приближаться, но какая-то неведомая сила, живущая в его стенах, притягивала к себе людей и не отпускала. В этом он убедился только спустя несколько минут, когда оказался за пределами территории здания: давящий душный воздух ударил в его лицо, унося с собой то жуткое предчувствие, преследующее его долгое время. То, что непрестанно беспокоило его, не давая спокойно жить, почему-то теряет свою значимость, растворяясь в присущей Дэрри атмосфере. Машины быстро перемещаются по дороге, всюду звучит разная ругань и сигналы, словно там образовалась настоящая пробка. Кажется, в этом шуме мальчик перестает слышать даже собственные мысли, которые хаотично бегают в его голове с удивительной скоростью, пытаясь собраться во что-то целое и полезное. Билл хмурится, понимая, что снова теряет какую-то важную нить размышлений, что словно по чьей-то команде ускользает в бесконечность.</p><p>Неудачники ожидали, что именно Холли прольет свет на всю эту ситуацию, может, неосознанно окажет им помощь в борьбе против существа, но теперь, услышав от девочки несколько необходимых фраз, Денбро наконец осознал, что на этот раз Оно действительно настроено серьёзно. Пусть создается впечатление, словно им все это кажется, словно совершенно ничего не происходит, а они просто сходят с ума, но каждый житель этого города понимает, что какая-то мощная энергия набирает силу для чего-то грандиозного и опасного. Многие люди уезжают из города, страдают от предчувствие неизвестной катастрофы и просто бояться, видя происходящее вокруг, но молчат. Они привыкли молчать и делать вид, что ничего не видят и не слышат, словно прикованные к собственным домам мертвецы. Его тошнит от этого. Билл, как ни старается, не может вспомнить, когда последний раз в их город приезжал кто-то новый хотя бы для того, чтобы провести в дешевом и старом мотеле одну-единственную ночь. Он не думает о том, что происходит с покинувшими Дэрри людьми. Они меняются? Живут обычной жизнью в обычном, нормальном, городе? Или уезжают в бесконечность, срываясь в пропасть где-то на границе вселенной? Это не важно.</p><p>Ведь Дэрри — действительно маленький проклятый город, который впитывается в людей, в их мышление и жизнь, становясь с ними одним целым. Он маленький и незаметный, о нем никто ничего не знает и не слышит. Здесь умирают люди чаще, чем в других городах, но никакие новости не покидают его стены. Он живой, и от него невозможно сбежать, как бы ты не старался. (Так сказал Стэнли несколько дней назад, когда Билл пытался поговорить с ним по телефону. Тогда мальчик решил, что друг в очередной раз накручивает себя и поддается страху, но теперь, находясь среди людей и наблюдая за ними, он понимает, что Урис был чертовски прав). Оно настроено на победу, собирается отомстить каждому из них, утащить Неудачников в темные подземелья канализации и долгие годы питаться их страхом, но на данный момент существо подбирается к ним наиболее медленно и незаметно, оттягивая момент. Денбро уверен в этом, потому что понимает: Клоун лучше других знает, как стоит поступить. Но и в этот раз недооценивает их, хоть и подкрадывается из другого города.</p><p>Билл чувствует: что-то здесь не так. Они упускают какую-то важную деталь, зацикливаясь на том, что видят. Но как бы мальчик не старался осознать всю суть, сложить единую картину происходящего, все казалось неправильным и запутанным, словно чего-то не хватает для завершения. То, что чувствует Билл, напоминает ему что-то похожее на давно забытое разочарование из его детства, когда маленький двухлетний Джорджи раскидывал мозаику по дому за несколько минут его отсутствия. Тогда мальчику приходилось с пониманием тратить невероятное количество времени, чтобы найти нужные детали и собрать их в коробку, откладывая игру на другое время. Но главным всегда оставалось одно: после долгих поисков по всему дому, Билл часто обнаруживал, что в итоге каждый раз было несколько штучек, которые словно проваливались сквозь землю, что мешало ему собрать понравившуюся картинку. Казалось, что сейчас они попали в аналогичную ситуацию, и Стэнли был одной из тех недостающих деталей.</p><p>А что если он не единственный?</p><p>Ранее Билл был слишком занят мыслями о самом существе, не уделяя внимание тому, что необходимо для битвы с ним. Люди, способные преодолеть свой страх, чтобы победить.</p><p>Мальчик вовремя замечает, что настает подходящий момент для того, чтобы переехать на другую сторону улицы. Машин становится меньше, водители, занятые ссорами, останавливаются, когда он быстро пересекает дорогу, не потрудившись слезть с велосипеда. За спиной слышатся грозные высказывания и очередное неодобрение размера Сильвера, но Билл не обращает на них совершенно никакого внимания и принимается осматриваться, чтобы определить, в какую сторону ему стоит поехать. Изо дня в день он продолжает слышать недовольные причитания соседей, которые даже спустя несколько лет продолжают считать, что данный велосипед не подходит ему по размеру. Уделив несколько мгновений размышлениям, мальчик направляется в сторону парка, вовремя вспомнив, что Ричи мимолетно упоминал его во время какого-то разговора на перемене. Ни для кого не секрет, что Стэнли интересуется птицами еще с начальной школы, если не раньше, которых в их парке в это время года навалом. Ему и самому нередко доводилось видеть друга за работой: тот рисовал везде, от классных комнат до улиц без единой скамейки, не взирая на окружающие условия.</p><p>Когда Билл вздыхает и редко разворачивается в нужную сторону, Дэрри внезапно начинает казаться пустым, безжизненным, а скрип руля разносится по округе растянутым звуком. Он оглядывается: несмотря на наличие солнечных лучей, опустевшие в мгновенье улицы предстают серыми и заброшенными; звуки становятся приглушенными, доносятся словно через вату, а вскоре совсем отдаляются; ранее раздраженные и молча наблюдающие люди исчезают из его поля зрения: их не видно не рядом, не вдалеке; создается впечатление давно заброшенного людьми города. Мальчик вцепляется в руль крепче и хмурится, но по какой-то причине не двигается с места и на жалкий сантиметр, прислушиваясь к окружающей тишине. Вдалеке разносится противный скрип старой качели. Его накрывает волна непонятного страха, что словно принадлежит кому-то другому, а кожа покрывается мурашками от холода, когда время начинает тянуться невероятно медленно. Денбро спускается на землю и прислоняет велосипед к обшарпанной стене, понимая, что не может стоять здесь целую вечность. Он бесшумно передвигается вперед и не замечает, как перестает дышать.</p><p>— К-кто здесь? — его голос эхом звучит по улице, словно попав в туннель, Мальчик рефлекторно осматривается вокруг и застывает в центре: — В-выходи! Я тебя не боюсь!</p><p>Его слова возвращаются к нему, а молчание становится ответом. Билл передергивается не то от холода, пронзающего до самых костей, не то от вернувшегося чувства преследования. Словно кто-то внимательно наблюдает за ним, чего-то ждет и упрямо не хочет терять свою анонимность. Изучает. Последнее время Билл часто сталкивается с данным ощущением и не знает, что должен делать, ведь иногда ему не кажется. Люди, наблюдающие за ним из своих окон, машин и дворов действительно существуют. Впервые он заметил любопытную соседку на следующий день после отъезда своих родителей: девочка, переехавшая из обеспеченного района Дэрри в их трущобы, осторожно выглядывала из-за своего забора с каким-то испугом и интересом, застывшим на лице. Словно увидела то, о существовании чего долго грезила, подобно маленькому ребенку, не узнавшему в Санте Клоусе своего отца. После нее потянулась другая цепочка заинтересованных его жизнью жильцов, каждый из них периодически следит за ним и перестает это делать, когда понимает, что не остался незамеченным.</p><p>Теперь Билл по привычке вскидывает голову по направлению старых домов и хмурится, замечая на крыше одного из них чей-то темный отдаляющийся силуэт. Незнакомец скрывается быстрее, чем мальчик успевает выкрикнуть хоть что-нибудь.</p><p>Как давно этот человек наблюдает за ним? Билл беспомощно оглядывается вокруг, но на самом деле довольно скоро понимает, что в ему все равно. Он всегда был Неудачником.</p><p>Мысли о том, почему этот год не может быть нормальным, спокойным, без всяких монстров и тяжелых воспоминаний о прошлом заставляют его устало вздохнуть и прикрыть глаза. Билл планировал уехать из этого города куда-нибудь в другое место после окончания школы, а теперь под вопросом стоит даже его жизнь, не говоря уж о сложных отношениях с родителями, которые вполне могут отказаться от переезда вместе с ним. Мальчик практически физически чувствует, как эти мысли давят на него с каждым днем их безразличия, становясь только тяжелея, но не успевает погрузиться в размышления с головой: его слух улавливает громкий хруст.</p><p>Он резко поворачивается в сторону звука. На несколько мгновений застывает на месте, обращаясь в слух: что-то громко сыпется неподалеку и безразлично падает, ударяясь о землю с неприятным звуком. Денбро снова осматривается, словно данное действие поможет ему принять решение и крадется вдоль домов, бесшумно переставляя ноги. Он понимает, что не может позволить себе проигнорировать происходящее, поэтому аккуратно выглядывает из-за здания. Билл практически не дышит, настороженно наблюдает за происходящем, когда из старого обшарпанного дома начинает выбираться какое-то существо, разламывая лапами стены. Оно издает громкие фырканья, недовольно реагируя на падающие в маленькие глаза материалы, и неторопливо переставляет небольшие черные ноги. Мальчик застывает на месте, испуганно наблюдая: его взгляд мечется от монстра до замыкающих погнутых хулиганами фонарей и обратно, пока в голове начинается настоящий хаос. Что он должен делать? Напасть? Убежать?</p><p>Существо быстро моргает и оглядывается, что-то предчувствуя. Оно дергается, но собственные размеры не позволяют гиганту пролезть в образовавшуюся дыру, когда его взгляд обращается прямо на Денбро. Кирпичи и побелка осыпаются на асфальт при малейшим движении, а само здание стремительно теряет свой устойчивый вид. Вопреки пониманию верных действий Билл также бесшумно выходит из своего укрытия, зная, что прятаться смысла нет, когда тебя уже увидели.</p><p>— З-здание обва-валится, и ты ум-умрешь, — с трудом шепчет он, не понимая, почему делает это, — я-я не буду те-тебе помогать по-потому, что то-тоже х-хочу жи-жить.</p><p>Мальчик с усилием отворачивается от жалобных глаз огромного монстра, который перестает пытаться выбраться, словно действительно понимает человеческую речь. Существо отличается от тех, чью внешность обычно использует Пеннивайз и не является воплощением страха Денбро; кажется безобидным и потерянным, каким-то странным взглядом наблюдая за ребенком. Билл какое-то время молча стоит рядом, не зная, как должен поступить, но затем резко отшатывается в сторону: гигант неожиданно тянет к нему одну когтистую лапу. Увидев испуг, оно опускает лапу вниз, осознанно смотря на свои когти. В этот момент Денбро убеждается, что происходит что-то странное, несвойственное даже их городу, и бесшумно пятится назад. Появились новые монстры, которые отдают отчет своим действиям, но при этом не нападают на людей. С самого начала что-то пошло не так. Он быстро направляется к тому месту, где оставил свой велосипед и постепенно переходит на бег: улицы расплываются в неясные пятна, холод сковывает все его тело, а за спиной слышится тихое стрекотание незнакомого существа. Билл растерянно оглядывается и рывком останавливается.</p><p>Красный воздушный шар бесшумно проплывает по воздуху, направляясь прямо на него. Мальчик рефлекторно отшатывается в сторону, словно от пораженного смертельной болезнью человека и прослеживает за ним взглядом, пока объект продолжает свой путь. От неожиданности Билл замирает на месте, пытаясь понять причину, по которой его обделили вниманием, пока необычный звук стремительно приближается. Но не проходит и нескольких минут, как его слух улавливает знакомый хлопок лопающегося воздушного шара, следом за которым раздаётся громкий испуганный рев, чем-то напоминающий человеческий вскрик.</p><p>Неужели тот монстр стал его целью?</p><p>Мальчик теряется, но прислушивается к тишине. Совсем скоро ее разрушает вернувшееся стрекотание, с каждым мгновением приближаясь со всех сторон. Билл чувствует чужое присутствие рядом с собой, но никого не видит, пытаясь вспомнить, какое насекомое может издавать подобные звуки. Он осторожно отходит назад, не желая быть в его центре, когда резко оборачивается: сперва чувствуется чужое горячее дыхание, а затем огромное существо появляется словно из воздуха, находясь от мальчика на смертельном расстоянии.</p><p>Денбро неосознанно замирает и неотрывно смотрит на него. Гигант наблюдает за подростком нечитаемым взглядом; его маленькие черные глазки хаотично двигаются по кругу, будто не могут сфокусироваться в одной точке; мощный скелет обтянут кожей до такой степени, что создается ощущение — еще немного и кости прорвут его насквозь; лапы неподвижно висят вдоль туловища, а из приоткрытой пасти стекает густая слюна. Билл резко дергается в сторону, словно чья-то крепкая рука хватает его за плечо и тянет в том направлении, когда из глотки чудовища начинает звучать нарастающий с каждой секундой рык. Движение срабатывает на существо, как выстрел из пистолета, прозвучавший в полной тишине: словно просыпаясь от долгого сна, оно мгновенно срывается с места, желая поймать подростка и разорвать его в клочья.</p><p>Тяжелые, но быстрые шаги разносятся прямо за спиной Билла, предупреждая, что гигант продолжает преследовать его даже спустя некоторое время, но мальчик даже не думает о том, что стоит обернуться назад. Он петляет между домами и пытается завести монстра в такое место, где тот мог бы застрять, попытавшись пролезть. Как назло, таких узких проходов на этой улице невозможно встретить даже в трущобах; создается впечатление, словно теперь город неожиданно увеличил свою территорию, стал наиболее подходящим для подобных существ (от этого понимания мальчику становится не по себе, а его дыхание сбивается не то от быстрого бега, не то от страха, который окутывает Денбро подобно паутине). Оказавшись рядом с тем домом, от которого он ушел изначально, Билл быстро хватает свой велосипед, но не успевает и подумать о том, что должен поставить ноги на педали: он чувствует сильный удар по лицу и быстро моргает: спустя пару мгновений его щека начинает гореть.</p><p>Мальчик моргает, пытаясь справиться с возникшей из ниоткуда болью, когда на него волной обрушивается громкий гул: проезжающие мимо машины; крики людей; сплошной шум, который он не может разобрать, смешивается в единое целое. Ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к происходящему вокруг, но человек, стоящий рядом, не позволяет мальчику сделать это.</p><p>Грубо вцепившись в его рубашку, девочка тянет Билла ближе к себе, с отвращением выплевывая:</p><p>— Слышь, лузер, я тебе что, швейцар? Я тебе сказала: Генри ищет вас по всему Дэрри, лучше вам копать могилы!</p><p>…и также грубо отпихивает его в сторону, делая вид, что испачкала руку. Только после этого мальчик замечает чужое присутствие рядом и переводит на нее взгляд, полный презрения.</p><p>— И зачем ты говоришь мне это?</p><p>Грэтта закатывает глаза, как бы намекая на то, как ненавидит иметь дело с тупыми людьми.</p><p>Билл окидывает ее безразличным взглядом, поворачивая велосипед в нужную сторону. Какие цели преследует эта девчонка? Просто решила поиздеваться над ними?</p><p>— Я слышала, он ищет вашего очкарика, — бросает та.</p><p>Он сталкивается с Грэттой взглядами, пытаясь понять, чего она добивается. Спустя несколько мгновений, когда девочка начинает смотреть куда угодно, но только не на него, все встает на свои места. Генри с самого начала был грозой Дэрри, создавал впечатление сумасшедшего человека, к которому лучше не приближаться. Здесь сказывалось полученное им воспитание, привитые ценности и цели, желание самоутвердиться за счет слабых и больных; его опасались даже взрослые — пытаясь оказать помощь пострадавшим или поставить ребенка на место, они вскоре понимали, что он действительно опасен и неуправляем, в итоге делая вид, что ничего не видят. Тогда он продолжал с новой силой калечить других детей до тех пор, пока ему не надоест размахивать конечностями, не встречая никакого равного сопротивления. На их месте мог быть каждый, но людям легче молча наблюдать за страданиями (или вовсе игнорировать их), чем идти против системы, прекрасно зная, что в любой момент именно они могут оказаться на месте этого бедолаги. Стоит только пискнуть.</p><p>За всю свою жизнь в городе Билл понял, что было лишь два способа спастись от Генри: встать на его сторону и мучить других людей, либо уметь быстро бегать и метко кидать камни. Каждый Неудачник был в состоянии сделать любой выбор, хотя бы попытаться дать ему отпор или убежать. Они умели кидать камни — однажды даже победили, защитили Майкла и заставили хулиганов бежать оттуда в ужасе, но у каждого действия, как позже выяснилось, бывают свои последствия. Их проучили за победу, вновь указав на то, с какой стороны находятся настоящие Неудачники, ведь рано или поздно бег истощает тело, силы кончаются и появляется другая необходимость — бороться. За себя, за семью, за друзей. За того незнакомого мальчика, которого ты видел дай бог три раза около школы, ведь конкретно сейчас он нуждается в помощи и защите, пока самый опасный ребенок в Дэрри пытается развлекаться с помощью чертовых петард.</p><p>В начальной школе это действительно казалось настоящей катастрофой, но теперь, спустя столько лет, Билл может увидеть ситуацию под другим углом, с каким-то опасением убеждаясь — после появления Оно, Генри попал под его влияние и в самом деле слетел с катушек, долгое время находясь в психологической клинике на окраине их проклятого Дэрри. Теперь он вернулся обратно, словно появившись из воздуха, но большинство людей отнеслись к этому так, будто подобное было в порядке вещей. Генри всегда был тем самым ребенком, который впитывал в себя весь яд: отец, одобрение которого тот так жаждал, вероятные проблемы, появившиеся из-за этого, летняя школа для отстающих, постоянные пропуски, очередной второй год и невероятное количество всепоглощающей ненависти… Никто даже мысли не допускал, что такой человек может измениться — и не ошибся.</p><p>Теперь мальчик стал еще агрессивнее, а понимание, что он может с легкостью лишить кого-то жизни сменило ту самую осторожность, с которой многие дети, не подходящие под нормы Генри, выходили из школы Дэрри, ожидая появление одноклассника. Чаще всего предчувствие оправдывало себя, ведь он действительно любил поджидать свою жертву у дверей или ворот учебного заведения, чтобы как следует наказать ее за любую мелочь, которую решил не пропускать мимо себя. Естественно, в его провалах, ошибках и двойках всегда был виноват кто-то другой: Бенджамин, в кой-то веке отказавшийся показать ему свою контрольную работу; Беверли, с завидной скоростью занимающая место рядом с Биллом, чтобы находиться от Генри как можно дальше (можно было поспорить, что любая девчонка согласилась бы улететь на чертову луну в купальнике, лишь бы этот мальчик не мог до нее достать); Эдди, в самый последний момент передающий свой листок Ричи, который сидел прямо у носа их учителя; пара-тройка других учеников, делающих вид, не слышат шепот Генри и не чувствуют, как он с отдачей пинает их стулья, чтобы добиться желаемого.</p><p>Пока Генри не вернулся в школу, так и не закончив пятый класс, но Билл слышал, что его видели с Грэттой некоторое время назад — это позволило быстро сложить нужные пазлы: возможно, в начале она решила встать на его сторону, чтобы обезопасить себя, но спустя пару недель осознала, во что вляпалась. Денбро понял, что ей страшно. Рассказывая о планах Генри, девочка не только принимала чужую сторону и пыталась выбраться из той ямы, которую сама же и засыпала, но и в очередной раз ставила себя под удар.</p><p>Наблюдая за ней сейчас, можно было предположить, что существовало еще что-то, о чем дочь аптекаря еще молчала, не могла набраться храбрости и рассказать, но пока Билл решил, что им будет достаточно того, что он услышал. Нужно было предупредить Ричи, что он стал новой целью Генри.</p><p>Билл собирается закончить с соседкой разговор, когда замечает вдалеке знакомый силуэт, невольно отвлекаясь. Повернувшись обратно к Грэтте, он понимает, что девочка исчезла также бесшумно, как и появилась, а вот Эдди остался стоять на том же месте. Даже на расстоянии и в окружении различного шума Денбро может разобрать его голос, понимая, что друг в очередной раз занят отстаиванием собственной свободы. Мисс Каспбрак по-старому недовольно пыхтит рядом с сыном, пытается навязать ему свою точку зрения и не желает слышать ничего другого. Наблюдая за Эдвардом со стороны, можно было без труда заметить его желание сорваться с места и уйти от нее как можно дальше, но мальчик продолжал спорить с матерью, вероятно ощущая себя так, словно говорит со стеной.</p><p>За эти несколько лет ему удалось добиться многого в этом плане, но до конца от гиперопеки Эдди так и не избавился: не только был вынужден отчитываться обо всем, что делает и где бывает, но и звонить домой через каждые полчаса, чтобы сообщить женщине, что все еще жив и не забыл принять то самое лекарство, которое было ему не нужно. И это была лишь часть его ограничений, не говоря уж о всяких лимитах на прогулки, запрету приближаться к определенным людям (среди которых обязательно были все его друзья и любые девочки, оказывающие кому-либо симпатию) и много чего другого, о чем им было не известно или не подробно рассказано самим Эдди. Конечно же, без вранья ничего из этого бы не получилось, и мальчик со временем прокачал данный навык до такой степени, что Соня не могла отличить ее от правды, в самом деле веря в то, что знает абсолютно все о своем единственном сыне.</p><p>В самом деле все о себе не знал даже сам Эдди, все еще питая симпатию к девушке, которая в любой ситуации стремилась смешать его с дерьмом. Он никогда не говорил об этом прямо, лишь единожды случайно упомянув, что она действительно существует, но не для кого не являлось секретом ее имя (любому мальчику было не трудно заметить, как обычно бледное лицо друга начинало слегка розоветь, стоило только Грэтте Броуи посмотреть на него), было неизвестно лишь то, осталась ли эта симпатия актуальной спустя столько лет. Ричи использовал это в качестве основной темы для очередных шуток, которые могли бы вывести людей из себя, но чаще всего все же наблюдал за другом, говоря стоящему рядом Стэнли что-то в роде: «лучше бы вместо нее была пышка-Маргарет, ну, та из параллели, она хотя бы мягкая» или: «любовь зла — полюбишь и ее», а остальные лишь с беспокойством поглядывали на Эдварда.</p><p>Но сейчас они даже не заметили друг друга, ведь каждый был занят своим делом. Денбро готов поспорить, что мальчик бы помахал ей рукой в знак приветствия и остался бы проигнорированным, поэтому их занятость была даже кстати. Эдди продолжает свои попытки переубедить мать, жестикулирует руками и несколько раз выпускает из них небольшой пакет с продуктами, когда Билл окидывает его сочувствующим взглядом и собирается пересечь улицу дальше. Парк был в нескольких кварталах отсюда — можно сперва заскочить за Стэнли, а потом вернуться к Ричи, чтобы узнать, когда он успел насолить Генри со своим-то графиком работы. Прошло уже несколько дней с той самой ссоры на каньоне, но каждый день происходило что-то, мешающее им воссоединиться, поэтому сегодня он планировал добраться до друга, даже если наступит чертов зомби апокалипсис. Мальчик последний раз оборачивается назад и сталкиваются взглядом с Эдвардом: «встретимся в штабе» — читает он по губам, быстро кивая. Голос Сони звучит громче, когда она пытается привлечь внимание сына, перед этим бросив на его друга такой взгляд отвращения, словно увидела таракана.</p><p>Когда Билл оказывается в нескольких метрах от той улицы, то невольно замедляется, позволяя потоку воспоминаний ударить в свою голову. Сегодня произошло слишком много странных событий начиная с крови, хлыстающей из книги детских сказок и заканчивая несвойственным поведением его соседки, которая обычно предпочитала издеваться над другими девчонками вместе со своими неодаренными умом подружками, а не намекать ему, что Неудачники должны дать Генри отпор или, скорее, отвлечь его на себя.</p><p>Утром каждый столб был завешан листовками с портретами пропавших детей, словно каждый из них исчез за эту ночь, мальчик видел их даже издалека и боялся узнать на них знакомое бледное лицо. Но теперь, специально медленно проезжая по улицам, он не видит ничего, что хотя бы немного сошло бы за объявления, будто их никогда не существовало. От этого мальчику становится не по себе: он уверен в своем зрении на все сто процентов и в самом деле видел их всего два часа назад. Казалось, словно кто-то играет с ним, специально подбрасывая на его путь различные напоминания о тех летних каникулах в пятом классе: сперва музыка, которую его мама перестала исполнять после убийства Джорджи, книга сказок, игрушки, затем — появление Мисс Тотси и ее кошки, Генри, листовки с пропавшими детьми, о которых на следующей неделе никто не вспомнит…</p><p>Жители города как всегда не обращают ни на что внимания, маленькими группами шепчутся о чем-то своем и с подозрением поглядывают на проходящих мимо людей. В их глазах плещется какая-то нервозность, смешанная с осторожностью, но поведение остается таким же приемлемым, что и обычно. Каждый занят своими делами и практически не отвлекается на окружающую себя обстановку: некоторые женщины тихо обсуждают вечерние новости и испуганно охают, не позволяя своим детям отойти от себя и на шаг. Они провожают Денбро взглядом, вероятно, хотят снова задать какой-нибудь вопрос о его родителях, но почему-то не делают этого; мужчины, ранее работающие с отцом Билла, продолжают искать пути решения возникшей проблемы, даже не задумываясь о том, как подобное могло произойти (мальчик слышал, что вода в каньоне начала подниматься, грозясь в любой момент затопить их город, но не понимал, с чего люди так решили. Подобное могло произойти весной, осенью, но никак не жарким летом, когда дождей практически не было. Они скорее погибнут от засухи, чем от потопа. Недавно он был на каньоне — вода осталась на том же уровне); продавцы тихо сидят в своих магазинах, поглядывая на прохожих через приоткрытую дверь, которая должна была создавать сквозняк; несколько незнакомых Биллу детей проходят мимо, громко разговаривают, спорят о чем-то и смеются над своим напуганным другом — ситуация до боли напоминает мальчику его деньки в средней школе, но он не уделяет этому никакого внимания.</p><p>Когда Денбро оказывается практически около парка, то останавливается, прислушиваясь к суматохе рядом с одним продуктовым магазином. Его соседка, Мадам Эсми, в очередной раз громко кричит на какого-то покупателя, обвиняя его в краже товара. Сперва Билл хочет проигнорировать чужой голос, прекрасно зная, что она известна своим конфликтным характером и любовью обвинять тех, кто ей ничего не сделал, но затем все же невольно присматривается к мужчине, который беспомощно пытается отделаться от приставучей продавщицы, с каким-то страхом пытаясь от нее убежать, но цепкая хватка Эсми не позволяет ему сдвинуться с места. Мальчику кажется, что раньше он никогда не сталкивался с этим человеком — настолько странно он выглядел и вел себя, словно впервые увидел окружающих себя людей. Возможно, Дэнбро просто не помнит каждого жителя Дэрри, но почему-то ситуация кажется в корни неправильной. Билл поворачивает велосипед, а сторону магазина и вздыхает, спрашивая себя, почему не может спокойно уехать. Он не собирается разбираться в том, кто из них действительно виновен, но что-то не позволяет ему повести себя также, как многие другие прохожие — быстро пробежать мимо, делая вид, что очень занят. Мальчик оказывается рядом как раз вовремя и рефлекторно хватает испуганного покупателя за руку, не позволяя ему ударить Мадам Эсми. Билл замирает, замечая, что из-за этого мужчина пугается еще сильнее и весь сжимается, пытаясь вытянуть свою руку из захвата. Женщина, кажется, нисколько не пугается чужой попытки причинить ей боль и не собирается отпускать его так просто: в ее глазах сверкают настоящие молнии, не предвещающие для него ничего хорошего.</p><p>Когда Билл наконец неловко отпускает чужую руку, Эсми хватает какую-то метелку, стоящую около двери в магазин, и начинает лупить ею своего покупателя, громко крича:</p><p>— Ах ты скотина такая! Я тебе руки-то сейчас повырываю! Был бы в прошлом, давно бы без рук ходил, паразит такой! Хочешь жрать — иди работай!</p><p>Билл рефлекторно отстраняется в сторону, но так и не двигается с места, хмуро смотря на дерганного мужчину, который ранее показался ему повыше ростом, чем оказался на самом деле. Незнакомец испуганно кричит, озираясь по сторонам с живой паникой в глазах, и что-то тихо, совсем неразборчиво, шепчет. Чокнулся? Мальчику становится от этого не по себе, а в голову начинают закрадываться мысли, что подобное ожидает каждого жителя их маленького города, о сущности которого ходит так много легенд среди рабочих и детей. Наблюдая за людьми наиболее внимательно, можно было заметить некоторые странности, подтверждающие, что на подсознательном уровне каждый из них чувствовал, что Дэрри — не обычный уютный и тихий городок, в котором можно жить, не думая о проблемах. В нем тишина была громче крика.</p><p>Покупатель (или все же вор?) старательно пытается избегать ударов потрёпанной годами метелки, при этом не совершая никаких попыток вырвать предмет из чужих рук, относясь к ней так, словно это было настоящее сокровище, прожившее на свете не один век. Билл не сразу замечает нездоровый блеск в глазах мужчины, но в последствии понимает, что ситуация до ужаса напоминает ему тех самых странных людей, которые периодически приезжают в город только ради того, чтобы купить в Graybellsee какую-нибудь жуткую побрякушку, покрытую толстым слоем пыли, и смотрят на Ричарда так, словно он является частью представленного товара. Мужчина тем временем продолжает оглядываться на проходящих мимо людей, словно изучает их взглядом, сравнивает. Когда Билл понимает, что наконец может отправиться в парк, то происходит то, чего никто не мог ожидать.</p><p>К магазинам выбегает потрёпанный и грязный человек: сальные косматые волосы спадают на бледное лицо, безумный взгляд метается от одного прохожего к другому, одежда порвана и покрыта какой-то грязью, оставляя желать лучшего, а неприятный запах чувствуется даже на расстоянии. От ухоженного и приятного мужчины осталось лишь смутное напоминание. Эсми мгновенно замирает на месте, метелка ударяется о землю с глухим звуком, а прохожие удивленно смотрят на него, когда звучит хриплый голос, постепенно срывающийся на крик:</p><p>— Он… Он похитил мою жену! — заводит старую пластинку Дерек, истерично вздыхая, — Этот клоун похитил мою Дуглас! — кричит он снова, кидаясь к случайному прохожему.</p><p>Человек испугано отстраняется, но крепкая хватка не позволяет ему отойти на желаемое расстояние. Эсми заботливо касается плеча Дерека, привлекая к себе его внимание — мужчина резко поворачивается к ней, беспомощно шепча:</p><p>— Она…. говорила….а я не послушал ее!</p><p>Вор пользуется появлением странного человека и убегает, черт знает зачем утаскивая с собой старую метелку. Биллу кажется, что его можно будет найти по тому материалу, который осыпается на землю, подобно случаем, когда кто-то делает дырки в мешке с яблоками.</p><p>Эсми понимающе кивает, медленно уводит Дерека в сторону магазина и заботливо гладит по спине, словно маленького ребенка. Она оборачивается назад и молча просит Билла по следовать следом, бросив осуждающий взгляд на соседей. Мальчик подхватывает брошенный на асфальте велосипед и без вопросов заходит в магазин, закрывая за собой плотную деревянную дверь. Он молча наблюдает за тем, как мадам Эсми усаживает мужчину на стул около кассы, быстро переворачивает табличку с надписи «открыто» на «перерыв» и отправляется к небольшому чайнику, ставя его на огонь. Она понимающе выслушивает Дерека, который теперь теряет весь прежний запал, становится уязвимым и потерянным, в очередной раз начинает рассказывать старую историю.</p><p>Биллу больно видеть его таким, а в голове не может ужиться тот факт, что подобное ни разу не происходило ни с одним жителем их города. Нет, конечно же, люди, чьи родственники были убиты Пеннивайзом, всегда скорбели по ним, не могли принять произошедшее, поверить в то, что больше никогда не увидят знакомые лица, не услышат родной голос и смех, что их дети и друзья никогда не вернуться домой. Многие люди стояли около ворот школ, детских садов, фабрик и магазинов, в самом деле веря в то, что с минуты на минуту тяжелые двери откроются и на свет выйдет тот самый дорогой для них человек.</p><p>Билл знал, что это такое, был среди этих людей и даже спустя столько лет не может с уверенностью сказать, что все осталось в прошлом. Он по-прежнему хочет вернуть время вспять, пойти вместе с Джорджи пускать кораблики по воде и защитить его, не дать монстру забрать его; хочет уничтожить существо и отомстить за своего младшего брата; хочет, чтобы все стало, как прежде: родители вернулись домой, мама играла на пианино, а папа уделял время Джорджу и рассказывал ему, Биллу, о своей работе.</p><p>Мальчик никогда не забывал. И именно поэтому заметил некую странность.</p><p>Дерек был чуть ли не единственным человеком в этом богом забытым городе, который не молчал. Не делал вид, что все прекрасно, не строил себя для других, словно ничего не случилось. Словно не являлся человеком, потерявшим любовь всей своей жизни. Он был другим, не вписывался в Дэрри и являлся самым последним человеком, переехавшим в этот город насовсем. На самом деле, наверное, никто не мог сказать, сколько лет минуло с тех пор, как мужчина потерял свою жену и практически перестал жить, но иногда казалось, словно прошла целая вечность. Дерек в самом деле остановился на месте, погрузился в себя и перестал покидать собственный дом (лишь иногда, по непонятным окружающим причинам, он мог выйти на улицу на некоторое время. Соседи говорили о нем также редко, как им удавалось увидеть Дерека за приделами его грязного и темного дома, словно тот был для них мертв). Если же мужчина и попадал в общество, то из года в год продолжал твердить одно и то же о своей пропавшей, вероятно, погибшей дорогой Дуглас и пытаться разобраться в том, что услышал от нее последний раз.</p><p>Дерек ненавидел себя за то, что не воспринял всерьез опасения своей супруги, не прислушался к ней и не помог. Не сделал ничего, чтобы узнать правду и спасти ей жизнь, постоянно лишь советовал напуганной Дуглас выпить чашечку ромашкового чая, который заваривал специально для нее. А иногда смеялся над чужими страхами и кричал на нее, прося прекратить выносить его мозг своими детскими воспоминаниями, которые ни с того, ни с сего начали всплывать в ее памяти спустя чертовы три года совместной супружеской жизни. Женщина никогда не рассказывала Дереку о своем детстве, на любые вопросы как-то неловко пожимала плечами и меняла тему: либо целовала его, заставляя думать о другом, либо тяжело вздыхала, намекая на то, что в очередной раз взяла домой несколько стопок школьных тетрадей, которые было необходимо проверить до утра. Но в тот раз все было иначе. Ее страх стал сильнее. Она говорила, что что-то опасное вернулось в город и идет за ней. Желает отомстить Дуглас и еще одному человеку за то, что они сделали, когда были детьми.</p><p>Или не сделали? Дерек не может вспомнить.</p><p>Он не слушал ее, потому что только вернулся домой с работы и очень устал. Тогда было два часа ночи, а Дуглас истерила, словно маленький непослушный ребенок и отказывалась ложиться спать. Дерек не позволил жене отправиться к тому человеку, что был второй целью кошмара женщины, несмотря на то, что знал, на каком расстоянии расположены их дома — просто забрал ключи от ее машины и посоветовал заткнуться. О том, что могло послужить нервному срыву супруги, мужчина узнал только на следующее утро, которое встретил в пустом доме. Сразу шесть детей не вернулись к себе домой в тот вечер, а их тела не были найдены даже спустя две, три, четыре бесконечные недели — ровно также, как не была найдена его сбежавшая (пропавшая?) жена. Он никогда не воспринимал ситуацию в городе всерьез: шутил о том, что дети захотели стать самостоятельными и послали к чертовой бабушке своих старых родителей; устроили детский бунт; решили посадить на домашний арест своих одноклассников и все в таком духе; не признавал необходимостью вводить комендантский час и считал, что ситуацию в городе значительно преувеличивают. Но Дуглас была иного мнения.</p><p>Всю жизнь находясь в этом городе, она многое знала и видела, даже если не всегда уделяла этому должного внимания. Работая учительницей младших (иногда и старших) классов, женщина часто беспокоилась и переживала за своих учеников; иногда наблюдала за ними, просила быть осторожными и возвращаться домой до девятнадцати тридцати; успокаивала напуганных детей и родителей, а затем возвращалась домой в подвешенном состоянии. Чужие боль и страхи проходили через нее, не давали спокойно жить в такой обстановке, а ощущение, вскоре появившееся у Дуглас, могло понемногу свести ее с ума. Она твердила, что знает, кто причастен к исчезновению этих детей, но не могла вспомнить его (или может быть ее? Кажется, маньяк принадлежал к женскому полу) имя и говорила, что находится в постоянном состоянии дежавю, которое присутствует даже в ее снах. Дерек лишь вздыхал и заключал супругу в нежные объятья, успокаивающе утверждая: «тебе стоит взять отпуск, любовь моя»; «ты слишком сопереживаешь чужому горю, любовь моя»; «тебе не стоит забивать этим свою голову, любовь моя, для этого в городе существует полиция». Вот что он говорил напуганной супруге — «любовь моя, хватит». Хватит беспокоиться о чужих детях, пусть этим занимаются их родители; хватит каждый день говорить об этом, раз за разом повторяя одно и то же, словно заезженная музыкальная пластинка в доме его поехавшего отца; хватит испуганно оглядываться по сторонам даже в собственном доме и вздрагивать из-за каждой ерунды; хватит срывать голос в ванной комнате от страха и отказываться готовить ужин. Хватит вести себя, словно тебе пять лет, Дуглас.</p><p>Хватит сходить с ума.</p><p>В тот день пропало сразу шестеро детей, у которых ранее вела уроки супруга Дерека — нужно было быть настоящим идиотом, чтобы не понять, что подобное могло без проблем подкосить и без того не стабильное состояние женщины. Только после ее исчезновения он осознал всю серьезность возникшей ситуации и задумался: «О каком маньяке так долго твердила Дуглас? Почему?», но было поздно. Мужчина не слушал ее, не знал совершенно ничего о ее друзьях за приделами этого города, к которым она могла поехать, а время неумолимо шло. День. Два. Три. Неделя. Месяц. Полиция ничего не могла сделать — не было никаких улик и отпечатков, в других штатах ее никогда не видели, вещи и машина остались на своих местах и находятся там до сих пор, спустя целую вечность. А Дерек остался один на один с непосильным чувством сожаления и боли, которое с каждым днем становилось только сильнее. Его Дуглас действительно боялась неизвестного человека, когда-то напавшего на нее, когда она была еще совсем девчонкой, но бог знает, каким чудом умудрилась спастись, а он — тот, кого она считала самым дорогим человеком на свете, ничего не сделал. Посмеялся. Позволил Дуглас умереть.</p><p>Теперь он сидит в магазине, в котором так часто бывала его возлюбленная супруга и не может остановить поток слов, что сам собой слетает с его губ. Эсми — одна из немногих жителей города, с которой мужчина смог поладить; она в самом деле является лучшей подругой их (ранее существующей) семьи и знает всю ситуацию без каких-либо прикрас, всегда помогала Дуглас прийти в себя и никогда не ставила под сомнения услышанные от неё слова, а теперь снова помогает: не позволят Дереку погибнуть и верит в то, что рано или поздно все эти кошмары прекратятся. Рано иди поздно дети перестанут пропадать — так и есть, ведь те шестеро были последними. Эсми имеет жесткий характер, который спасает женщину от сумасшествия, думает он, ведь этот самый маньяк из воспоминаний его дорогой Дуглас действительно существует и скоро придет. Придет за своей второй целью — за человеком, без которого его супруга бы не спаслась. За тем, кто также, как она, что-то сделал (или не сделал?) в тот раз.</p><p>Кто это?</p><p>— Я видела Стэна Уриса сегодня утром, — обращаясь к Биллу, произносит женщина, — в аптеку бегал. Увидела тебя и почему-то подумала, что ты ищешь его.</p><p>Мальчик заметно оживляется и переключает свое внимание на продавщицу, которая тем временем осторожно ставит кружки с чаем на небольшой стол.</p><p>— Д-да, Вы пра-правы, — кивает он, — спа-спасибо, я да-давно… ищу е-его, — неуверенно договаривает Денбро спустя несколько мгновений раздумий о необходимости говорить что-то еще.</p><p>Он заикается. Занятия с логопедом не помогают. Становится только хуже.</p><p>Эсми тем временем никак не показывает своего недовольства или умело скрывает настоящие чувства и спокойно дослушивает его. Дерек не обращает на окружающую обстановку совершенно никакого внимания, упирается немигающим взглядом в одну точку и думает о чем-то своем. Билл старается не смотреть на соседа — почему он все еще не принял медицинскую помощь? Ответ напрашивается сам собой — в клинике мужчине станет хуже. Тот же Генри был доказательством.</p><p>— Как ты? — заботливо интересуется продавщица, подходя к мальчику, — Хочешь чаю? Не беспокойся, твои родители скоро вернуться домой. Ты молодец.</p><p>Билл потерянно кивает, как бы говоря, что все под контролем, но от чая отказывается. (Взгляд Мадам Эсми напоминает ему то, как мама смотрела на него несколько лет назад. Он не может понять, что чувствует, замечая это сходство: грусть или что-то иное?).</p><p>Женщина понимающе кивает, проговаривая:</p><p>— Тебе нужно найти Стэнли, верно?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Когда Билл выходит из магазина и садится на свой велосипед, по привычке оглядываясь по сторонам, Дерек наконец отмирает, тихо спрашивая:</p><p>— Эс, слушай, — она опускается на стул рядом, показывая, что слушает, — помнишь тех детей, что искали в одно время с-с Дуглас? Что с ними случилось?</p><p>Женщина хмурится и внимательно глядит на соседа, словно пытаясь прочитать чужие мысли. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда она наконец осторожно проговаривает:</p><p>— Не было никаких детей, Дерек. Что же с тобой такое, милый мой?</p><p>                                         * * *</p><p>Когда Билл пересекает широкую дорогу чуть ли не в десятый раз за день и выезжает к входу в единственный парк города, все становится каким-то странным. Весь свой путь мальчик старался отгородиться от собственных мыслей, начиная понимать, что именно они стали причиной того, что он так долго не может добраться до своего друга. Он готовился к встрече со Стэнли уже несколько дней, постоянно продумывал предстоящую беседу, стараясь избежать двояких ответов, которые тот мог бы рассмотреть как-то иначе, негативнее, но так и не достиг своей цели. Желание распланировать разговор, во время которого было необходимо убедить Уриса вернуться обратно к своим друзьям и помочь им одолеть существо, пришедшее на землю из космоса несколько тысячелетий назад, не являлось появлением недоверия или плохих отношений между ними, просто мальчик давно разобрался в том, какого человека из себя представляет его друг. Если в детстве все окружение без преувеличения считало его странным ребенком со взрослым мышлением и стилем одежды, не свойственным пятикласснику, и часто называло его маленьким старичком, то теперь, спустя прошедшие года, Билл осознал, что именно отличает того от других. Его взгляд на мир, мировоззрение. Мальчик еще тогда прекрасно понимал всю опасность того дела, в которое они впутались в то лето и никогда не был настоящим трусом. Возможно, именно поэтому было сложно повлиять на его точку зрения и убедить в том, что он должен быть среди остальных Неудачников, чтобы они могли победить. А теперь же Билл просто физически не успевает вырваться из всего круговорота жутких событий и поговорить со Стэном. Денбро долгое время прислушивался к своим предчувствиям, следовал им и нисколько не сомневался в правильности своих действий. А разве была на то какая-нибудь причина или наличие ситуации, в которой интуиция хоть раз подвела его? Постоянно делал то, что казалось ему правильным: провел в доме больше времени, чем требовалось, остался в магазине, ввязался в странный конфликт с незнакомым человеком и даже успел поговорить с монстром, от которого должен был убежать сразу, как только увидел его, даже не так — он не должен был вообще идти на этот звук.</p><p>Сейчас же мальчик замирает на месте, сжимает руками руль своего велосипеда и не может понять, как должен поступить. По дороге сюда он столкнулся с большим количеством людей, чем за всю прошедшую неделю: кто-то из них спешил по делам и несся по улицам, не смотря по сторонам, кто-то просто прогуливался по улице и обсуждал какие-то важные темы с друзьями или родственниками, при этом с подозрением поглядывая на соседей, кто-то пытался заставить прохожих что-то сделать, поучаствовать в важном деле, но наталкивался лишь на безразличие и непонимание. Билл даже успел несколько раз столкнуться с тем странным мужчиной, который продолжал таскать с собой украденную метелку, но успел уехать быстрее, чем тот успел задать ему хотя бы один вопрос. Люди мельтешили то тут, то там, удивляя своим количеством. Сегодня температура была ниже прежнего, появилось больше тени, в которой можно было отдохнуть от горячих солнечных лучей, а в ранее пустых улицах не было места для того, чтобы без препятствий дойти до нужной территории — приходилось постоянно останавливаться и пропускать соседей, либо уворачиваться в стороны, чтобы избежать с ними столкновения; казалось, словно для других большинство людей были невидимы, ведь только так можно было объяснить поведение некоторых жильцов города. Всего за несколько минут в него врезались порядка пяти раз и даже не остановились, продолжая идти вперед, а затем Билл просто перестал вести этот бесполезный счет. (Он невольно вспоминает начало летних каникул в своей школе, которая является едва ли не одной из трех. Со звонком из кабинетов в коридоры валится огромное количество детей, желающих как можно скорее оказаться на улице, словно двери внезапно закроются. Удивляло то, что Денбро не попадал в такую ситуацию даже когда шел против течения одноклассников за своим рюкзаком, что не без помощи Генри остался в кабинете по истории).</p><p>Билл оглядывается вокруг. Какое-то мутное плохое предчувствие постепенно закрадывается в его сознание, предупреждая о том, что он должен несколько раз подумать и отправиться в любое другое место, а не в парк, к которому обычно невозможно даже приблизиться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы пройти. Обычно, но не сегодня. Рядом с входом мальчик не замечает ни одного человека, припоминая, что здесь каждый день присутствуют старшеклассники из других школ, ведя себя так, словно эта земля принадлежит им. (Ричи как-то назвал это место стоянкой, потому что эти парни действительно стояли там все время, подобно брошенным на помойке ржавым машинам). К удивлению, они не разу не вступали с ними в конфликт; периодически появляется мистер Эрни, пытаясь продать какую-то странную фигню и разговаривая с соседями о религии. Мужчина был невероятно странным и никогда не переставал поддерживать беседы с соседями; здесь всегда было много людей, ведь другого парка в городе не предвиделось. Анализируя увиденное, Биллу стоило бы заподозрить неладное и ни в коем случае не отправляться туда, он и сам понимал, что Стэнли вряд ли может находиться в парке сейчас, но мальчик в очередной раз отправляет эти мысли как можно дальше в собственное сознание. Все это время он прислушивался к себе и в итоге так и не встретил его. Может, в этот раз стоит проигнорировать это предчувствие и рискнуть? Казалось, кто-то специально играет с ним, стараясь отвлечь от самого важного, того, что могло бы заполнить возникшие пробелы.</p><p>Он неторопливо заезжает в парк и задумывается о том, что должен делать теперь. В какой-то степени Билл не удивляется и лишь вздыхает, медленно понимая, что вокруг стоит сплошная тишина. Здесь всегда было огромное количество людей, которые то тут, то там выскакивали словно из ниоткуда: громко охали, делая вид, будто сами никогда не выражались нецензурной лексикой и удивленно смотрели на подростков, как на малолетних убийц; иногда врезались в случайных прохожих и затем начинали разговаривать с ними; нередко некоторые напивались до такой степени, что теряли над собой контроль, начиная драки, которые каждый раз затягивались. По этой причине у входа всегда стояли полицейские машины, раздражая своим гудением. Птицы и животные, ранее пришедшие из леса неподалеку, затихли, словно внезапно решили и вовсе покинуть парк. Несколько дней назад они перешли на главную аллею, оставив свой зеленый дом — возможно, что именно по этой причине Стэнли мог остаться здесь, чтобы понаблюдать за повадками птиц, которые ранее жили на опушке леса. (Он старательно избегал необходимости посещать ее, однажды смутно обмолвившись о каком-то негативном предчувствии, что кричало ему о опасности, поджидающей здесь. Может быть, мальчик действительно был прав? Ведь неспроста животные и птицы бросили пригодный для проживания лес и вышли к людям, решив соседствовать с ними). Казалось, что время застыло.</p><p>Мальчик осторожно передвигается по парку, прислушивается к тишине и старается заметить хотя бы одного человека или животного, которое не стало прятаться, но наталкивается лишь на территории с пустыми скамейками, что даже на вид кажутся примёршими насквозь, на длинные, словно бесконечные аллеи, ранее заполненные людьми, на брошенные игровые площадки. В этой тишине Билл слышит лишь биение собственного сердца и скрип старых детских качелей. Парк выглядит так, словно его забросили двести, триста, четыреста лет назад, так, словно он пережил не одну сотню лет и хранил в себе бесконечное количество историй: счастливых, ужасающих и таинственных… Отсутствие других посетителей позволяет мальчику взглянуть на давно привычный парк другими глазами. Всегда ли здесь было так заброшенно и холодно? Пока он проходит по аллее и медленно катит за собой велосипед, ситуация начинает приобретать более серьезный характер: с каждым шагом его вера в присутствие здесь других людей или животных стремительно гаснет, оставляя после себя какое-то неприятное ощущение. В самом деле атмосфера, царящая в пустом парке, наталкивает на мысли о том, что многое способно как погибнуть по вине человека, так и ожить. Вероятно, и сам Дэрри до сих пор еще не рухнул только благодаря тому, что в нем всегда оставались люди, не способные уехать, вовремя вырваться из его паучьих сетей.</p><p>Билл не замечает, как доходит практически до конца длинной извилистой аллеи. Туда, где начинают появляться некоторые пышные деревья, стоящие там целую вечность; с каждым разом скамеек становится все меньше, но все они без исключения выглядят так, словно могут упасть, стоит только ветру коснуться их; в тишине до него доносится тихое, едва слышное щебетание маленьких любопытных пташек, крепко сидящих на ветвях деревьев прямо над его головой. Они внимательно наблюдают за действиями Билла, прослеживая его неторопливый путь, но так и не получают должного внимания, тихо хлопая крыльями. Птицы словно переговариваются между собой на своем непонятном птичьем языке, периодически машут своими длинными пушистыми крыльями, позволяя перьям опадать на землю. Их шеи выворачиваются под не естественными углами, а большие глаза медленно двигаются, когда ветви деревьев начинают бесшумно тянуться в сторону подростка, словно костлявые руки деревянного человека, который был проклят тысячу лет назад и потерял свой человеческий облик. Сухие ветви практически достигают его, тихо щелкая, но мальчик вовремя отходит в сторону, даже не подозревая о том, что происходит в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Вскоре Билл задумывается о чем-то своем и перестает обращать даже малый процент внимания на происходящее вокруг. Маленьких животных становится все больше, в деревья, на которых они останавливаются, не совершают и намека на какие-то движения.</p><p>— Стэн! — голос Билла эхом проносится по парку, когда он решает не терять время зря, — Есть кто-нибудь?!</p><p>Тишина становится ему ответом. Денбро оглядывается вокруг, но не замечает ничего подозрительного. Несмотря на это, мальчик не чувствует, что готов просто так уйти, так и не убедившись, что здесь нет других мальчишек. Он садится на велосипед и отправляется на небольшой патруль, осматривая территорию парка. Его настораживает, что в таком огромном, в самом деле большом месте для отдыха в такое время не присутствует ни один человек. Погода была хоть и пасмурной, но вполне подходящей для прогулок, но в этот день все предпочли сидеть дома, вместо того, чтобы сделать то, что совершали обычно. Мальчик не останавливается, просто проезжает по всей территории, как тогда в сгоревшем доме, ведь сейчас для него было важно только убедиться в своих предположениях. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда Билл оказывается в самом центре, там, где Стэнли чаще всего проводит свое свободное время. Огромная статуя словно наблюдает за ним, но подросток смотрит на нее скорее по привычке, чем из надобности. Если бы эта копия была живой, поведала ли она о том, что видела? Он невольно вспоминает, как Ричи частично упоминал о чем-то подобном несколько лет и, наверное, только поэтому склоняется к противоположному ответу — нет, ему, Биллу, пришлось бы убегать. Как и ожидалось, в центре он не встречает даже маленькой пташки: парк по-прежнему выглядит заброшенным и серым, вселяя мысли о закрытии территории на ремонт.</p><p>Денбро сразу же разворачивается назад и собирается ехать к штабу, в котором договорился встретиться с Эдди и Ричи, но не успевает проехать и одного метра, как прямо перед ним что-то быстро падает на землю с противным хлюпом. Не успевает Билл и подумать о том, что должен посмотреть, что произошло, как подобное повторяется еще несколько раз: что-то живое падает на землю то тут, то там, а мальчику становится не по себе. Он невольно замирает, прислушиваясь к тишине, когда спустя секунду парк наполняется звонким и постепенно нарастающим чириканьем крошечных недоразвитых птиц. Они с трудом приподнимают от земли свои когда-то круглые головки и медленно ползут к нему, при этом издавая звуки, смутно похожие на свист. Билл не узнает собственный испуганный крик, но в следующую секунду резко обрывается, замечая высокий силуэт вдалеке. Он медленно приближается, неустойчиво раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, а со временем к нему добавляются еще несколько человек, появляясь словно из воздуха. Только сейчас мальчик замечает, как на парк неторопливо опускается молочная дымка тумана, не позволяя ему узнать в этих длинных и невероятно мутных силуэтах кого-то знакомого. Первый, идущий в самом центре, выделяется среди других благодаря своему росту, сильно превышающему их, и широким крепким плечам; остальные, приближающиеся к Денбро шаркающей походкой сквозь плотную завесу, были более, чем на голову ниже своего лидера, двигались как-то лениво, словно долгое время не совершали и простейшего движения своим телом, а теперь были вынуждены заставлять себя пройти этот длинный и сложный путь.</p><p>То гляди развалятся и покатятся по асфальту, подобно спелым яблокам.</p><p>Билл замирает и в самом деле ожидает, что совсем скоро, возможно, именно в эту самую секунду, из-за их спин должен выплыть красный воздушный шар. Это происходит всегда. Шар появляется постоянно.</p><p>Он немигающим взглядом всматривается в молочный туман, пока на задворках разума бьется одна единственная, самая правильная мысль: «Нужно уйти. Сейчас».</p><p>...но проходит еще несколько долгих мгновений, которые растягиваются для него в настоящую вечность, пока неясные силуэты неумолимо приближаются.</p><p>Когда человек, идущий в центре, наконец останавливается, Билл в упор поднимает на него взгляд. Он не знает, что им движет: усталость или неизвестно откуда появившаяся смелость, ведь мальчик уверен, что если бы был лет на пять младше, то не смог бы так спокойно стоять напротив своего врага — определенно бы запаниковал, испугался и мысли об отступлении заняли бы всю его голову, но сейчас мальчик не чувствует буквально ничего. Генри возвращает ему такой же взгляд, сжимает в руке старый раскладной нож, но внимание притягивает вовсе не это: с каких пор он выглядит таким побитым? Билл замечает, как тот осторожно двигается, словно боясь причинить себе боль, а несколько бинтов, пропитанных его кровью, говорят громче любых слов. Кто-то определенно устроил этому парню хорошую трепку недавно. На его лице виднеются несколько крупных дырок; россыпь синяков разных размеров и цветов покрывают практически всю кожу, не спрятанную под лохмотьями одежды; неустойчивость, с которой тот стоит на ногах, подсказывает, что с ними, как и со всем телом в частности, было что-то не так; то тут, то там свисают бинты, прикрывающие его рваные раны.</p><p>— Слышь, лузер, — наконец нарушает тишину Генри, — где очкарик? Нужно вернуть ему должок.</p><p>Билл хмыкает в ответ быстрее, чем успевает понять, что делает. О каком должке может идти речь, учитывая график Ричи? Кажется, кое-кто все же не в себе. На лице Генри появляется раздраженное выражение, а глаза наполняются гневом, но, на удивление, парень лишь резко дергается в сторону бывшего одноклассника и проговаривает сквозь крепко сжатые зубы:</p><p>— Он сломал мне нос, а я убью его! Ты можешь продлить свою жалкую жизнь, если скажешь, где он!</p><p>Разгневанный голос проносится по парку и растворяется в воздухе, когда Денбро наконец находит силы для того, чтобы тяжело вздохнуть. Он слышал о его возвращении миллион раз чуть ли не от каждого человека, которого встречал в школе и на улице, словно Бауэрс был его девушкой, но не думал, что столкнется с ним так скоро. Сегодня Билл пережил слишком многое, чтобы иметь достаточное количество сил даже для обычной перепалки с кем-то ни было, не говоря уж о том, чтобы участвовать в планах этого психа. Однако, сам Генри, похоже, был иного мнения. Молчание однозначно выводило его из себя, но что-то мешало парню выместить свою агрессию на давнем враге. Его раны были готовы в любой момент прорваться с новой силой, но Билл не обратил на чужое состояние должного внимания, думая о том, как бы ему смять этот конфликт. Бауэрс тем временем резким движением кивает тем, кого привел с собой и срывается в его сторону, но не успевает и зацепить Билла ножом: мальчик вовремя разворачивается и, стараясь не смотреть на недоразвитых птенцов, ползающих неподалеку, отправляется к выходу из парка.</p><p>Он знает, что Генри и его новая банда очередных идиотов отправились следом, не планируя отпускать его без ответов, но все равно продолжает свой путь, петляя по территории. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда Билл наконец покидает парк, выезжая с запасного выхода, который на самом деле таким не являлся (несколько лет назад его нашел Ричи и рассказал об этом остальным. Они использовали это знание лишь в крайних случаях, чтобы случайно не выдать свой козырь тем, кому о нем знать не стоило). Плохое предчувствие слилось с Биллом практически воедино, а некоторые ощущения мальчик просто игнорировал, не желая рисковать больше, чем требовалось. Об этом Билл пожалел сразу же, как оказался в пасмурном лесу, за приделами парка. Вероятно, большинство людей желают увидеть самым последним что-то прекрасное и умиротворяющее — алеющее бескрайнее небо; дорогого сердцу человека; может быть, маленькое животное, по типу крохи-ежика или белого зайчика. Билл видит что-то огромное и опасное, не успевает даже понять, что происходит, как проваливается в ледяную темноту, которая мгновенно стискивает его в своих стальных объятьях.</p><p>Спустя некоторое время утраченное сознание понемногу начинает к нему возвращаться: мальчик рефлекторно касается своей головы ладонью, чувствуя себя так, словно его череп был расколот на несколько частей. Звон в ушах не прекращается и через несколько минут, а голова то и дело бьется о землю, которую не смягчает даже длинная трава, растущая вокруг — кто-то (или все же что-то?) тащит его за ноги, словно куклу и не задумывается о его состоянии. Билл узнает эту местность даже в таком положении, но каждая попытка собрать всю известную информацию в одну кучу со звоном отзывается в его голове, заставляя шипеть от боли. Создается впечатление, словно в череп вкручивают тонкие металлические спицы и периодически приводят их в движение, боль пульсацией отдается в висках, а по лицу то и дело хлыщет тонкая трава. Какое-то время он не совершает никаких движений, просто теряет ориентацию в пространстве и упирается взглядом в бескрайнее голубое небо, по которому медленно плывут облака. С такого расстояния они кажется еще дальше, чем обычно, но по-прежнему остаются такими же, как и всегда — свободными и притягательными. Но он все еще здесь — среди огромного поля, заросшего длинной травой, а какой-то человек неизвестно сколько времени тащит его за ноги в какое-то другое место.</p><p>Что за чертовщина здесь происходит?</p><p>Голова по-прежнему гудит и кружится, подсказывая, что его приложили чем-то тяжелым, чтобы лишить сознания, но мальчик все равно слегка приподнимает ее — для начала стоило бы узнать, от кого предстоит убегать, а потом уже делать это. Человек, идущий впереди, не проявляет никакого интереса к происходящему, словно без определенной цели переставляя ноги и ничего не говоря. Билл хмурится: он действительно кажется ему смутно знакомым или на этом сказывается полученный по голове удар? Мальчик не успевает даже вздохнуть, как тот резко поворачивается к нему лицом — хруст сломанной шеи заполняет все пространство вокруг, а отсутствующий взгляд мертвого похитителя становится ответом на все вопросы. Только после осознания этого Денбро понимает, что действительно не слышал его дыхания и это было правильно, как не посмотри — этот мертвец при жизни был его одноклассником, они сидели за одной партой на уроке биологии до тех пор, пока тот не пропал. Тогда Билл еще не знал о существовании клоуна, только догадывался, но не было никаких оснований полагать, что все это было не его рук дело. Полицейские нашли только отрывок последнего написанного Томом теста, а затем отвлеклись на Бетти, так и не закончив начатое ранее дело. Теперь же Том внезапно вернулся, только не живым, хоть и остался практически таким же, как прежде: он умер несколько лет назад, неизвестно где был все это время и естественно остался в том же возрасте. Но запах гнилой плоти и наполовину провалившееся лицо, не позволяют Биллу потерять бдительность. Тома больше нет.</p><p>В следующую секунду он резко отпихивает мертвеца и поднимается на ноги, оглядываясь вокруг. Как и ожидалось, неподалеку от этого места находится подземный штаб, построенный Беном несколько лет назад. Том медленно поднимается с земли, его суставы хрустят словно старые ржавые двери, а руки грозятся отвалиться к чертовой матери от полученной нагрузки; в некоторых местах можно увидеть покрытые какой-то черной жижей кости, обрывки оставшейся кожи и склизких червей. Они роются в его гнилом маленьком теле, периодически выглядывая на свет, словно находятся в собственном доме. Билл начинает чувствовать подступающую тошноту, но не задумывается даже на секунду о том, что мальчику нужно помочь и резко срывается с места. Он довольно быстро покидает поле и теряется среди высоких деревьев; практически неотрывно смотрит под свои ноги, чтобы случайно не наступить на какую-нибудь сухую ветку, ведь прекрасно понимает, что они не уйдут отсюда просто так. Долгое время будут рыскать здесь в его поисках получше любой поисковой собаки и рано или поздно столкнутся с ним. Не важно где: в городе или в лесу, но это определенно была не последняя встреча с Генри и его мертвецами.</p><p>Билл останавливается лишь один раз около каньона: несколько мгновений смотрит на свое отражение в воде, оценивая нанесенный тонкой травой ущерб, но умыться ею так и не решается. Все лицо оказывается покрыто тонкими порезами, волосы оставляют желать лучшего, напоминаю воронье гнездо, но кровь успевает к этому времени засохнуть, а голова не прекращает болеть, пульсацией напоминая о произошедшем. Редкий ветер по-прежнему разносит вонь по всей округе, которая, кажется, не покинет Дэрри и через тысячу лет. Мальчик тяжело вздыхает, не веря, что наконец все его испытания на сегодня закончились. Только вот Стэнли так и не встретил, словно он провалился сквозь землю или и вовсе переместился в другой мир. Воспоминания с новой силой накрывают его, словно волна. Что нужно делать? Как решить все возникшие проблемы? Возможно, завтра Стэнли не будет таким неуловимым.</p><p>За этими мыслями Билл теряет бдительность и не сразу замечает, как к нему бесшумно подкрадывается огромное существо, полностью покрытое ранами; за все то время, пока оно отлеживалось в давно заброшенном темном доме, алая кровь засохла, закрывая собой не только разрезы, но и рваные раны. Из-за полученных травм монстр двигается медленнее, чем обычно, прекрасно чувствуя, как его сломанные кости хрустят, впиваются в черную гладкую плоть и сталкиваются с оставшимися внутри пулями, но не останавливается. Денбро улавливает его горячее дыхание и резко оборачивается назад. Но в следующую секунду теряется, понимая, что не может верить абсолютно ничему, что видит: демогорган выпрямляется в полный рост за считанные секунды, но останавливается, изначально планируя напасть. Он опускает мощные лапы вдоль туловища и рычит, позволяя густой слюне капать на землю. Поначалу Билл воспринимает это как угрозу, ожидая, что теперь монстр точно нападет на него в открытую, но затем осознает истинную причину его поведения. Мощное тело неизвестного существа начинает стремительно перестраиваться: и без того поломанные в предыдущей схватке кости меняют свое положение, выкручиваются и с противным хрустом выпирают, грозясь в любой момент прорвать тонкую кожу; агрессивный рев становится еще громче, закладывая уши, когда изменения одновременно с этим касаются его огромной морды с маленькими черными глазками — она начинает облезать, а глаза выпирает так сильно, что создается впечатление, словно это и не глаза вовсе, а мыльные пузыри — только тронь и разорвутся; плоть пластами отваливается от гигантского тела, оставляя на своем месте огромные кровоточащие дыры (но стоит заметить, что кровь эта отличается от обычной своим цветом), за считанные секунды около него образовывается большая куча дурнопахнущей плоти, но на этом трансформация не заканчивается; существо воет от боли и причиняет себе боль — длинными кривыми когтями дерет свою тушу, разрывает ее в клочья до тех пор, пока те просто не отваливаются, позволяя черной жидкости хлыстать из образовавшихся ран.</p><p>Билл, часто ходящий в кино с Ричи (никто не может вытерпеть его привычку комментировать весь фильм), вспоминает, что обычно в фильмах ужасов оборотни катаются по земле от испытываемой боли, воют на луну и в целом не могут стоять на двух ногах во время обращения. Его оборотень отличился от киношных не только тем, что в самом деле являлся настоящим, но и способностью стоять, словно солдат на время утренней переклички на прямых ногах. Монстр выл, злился, тонул в собственной крови, сдирал с себя кожу — причинял себе такую сильную боль, что любой нормальный человек сначала бы вырубился из-за болевого шока, а затем просто умер, но ни разу не наклонялся к земле, а только вынужденно сгибал спину в не естественном положении. Мальчик несколько раз чувствует подступающую к горлу тошноту, несколько раз порывается просто сбежать и в целом в его голове творится настоящий хаос, но он не может сдвинуться с места. Тело просто не слушается. Кажется, что проходит целая вечность, но на самом деле трансформация существа происходит невероятно стремительно и одновременно — уже через какие-то пару минут Билл понимает, что под слоем вонючей плоти, кусками падающей на землю, скрывается другое, человеческое, тело. Оно не сразу приобретает нужные очертания — перестраивается медленно, затем со временем ускоряется — но Биллу не составляет труда распознать в нем своего знакомого.</p><p>Генри приходит в себя быстрее, чем ожидалось: срывается с места сразу же, как последний кусок плоти оказывается на земле, и сбивает застывшего мальчика с ног. Вероятно, он планировал разобраться с бывшем одноклассником не так и конечно же не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал о том, что с ним происходит. Но Денбро как всегда оказался не в том месте не в то время и выбрал не ту сторону; посмел сбежать от умершего Тома, подставив его, Генри, с которым снова говорила сама Луна. Что будет, если она разгневается? Его голова улетит также, как голова Виктора в то лето? Генри не хотел знать.</p><p>Последнее время мальчишки снова начали мешаться над его ногами, не позволяя выполнить полученные поручения и отомстить, так еще и покалечили его, забыв свое место. У Бауэрса всегда были проблемы с контролем гнева, а еще он всегда, всю свою жизнь, пытался получить похвалу от своего отца: травил чужих собак, бил людей и ломал чужие вещи, но так и не получил того, чего действительно желал. Поэтому его отец гнил в земле вместе с червями. Теперь Генри пытался обрести потерянное и знал тех, кто мог помочь ему найти это. Он спросил об этом Беверли, но девочка лишь испуганно посмотрела на него и за все время не произнесла и слова, поэтому он собирался вернуться к ней позже. Билл был здесь.</p><p>Билл никогда раннее не задумывался о том, что чувствуют утопленники, когда оказываются под водой без возможности вздохнуть. Он действительно не может сказать, когда оказался под теплой водой каньона, чувствуя, как сильные руки стальной хваткой вцепляются в его плечи, удерживая внизу. Там, где звуки внезапно отдаляются словно на несколько километров вверх, тело становится легким, а последний кислород пузырьками взлетает над головой. Билл начинает паниковать быстрее, чем ему кажется. Практически сразу понимает, что действительно оказался в опасности и пытается выбраться: вырывается, скидывая чужие руки со своих плеч; пытается оттолкнуть его от себя; несколько раз ему удается проплыть какое-то расстояние, несмотря на свою потерянность и громкий звон в ушах. Но каждый раз Генри появляется словно из воздуха и бьет его по голове, проговаривая одну единственную фразу:</p><p>— Скажи мне, где голова Виктора. Он погиб по вашей вине!</p><p>….а затем все начинается снова. Погружение под воду без возможности вздохнуть.</p><p>Первое время Билл действительно задыхается. Чувствует, как его легкие сжимаются, а голову начинает неумолимо сдавливать. Он теряется во времени, когда звон в ушах неожиданно усиливается, но вместе с этим стук сердца заполняет все пространство вокруг, с начала усиливается, а затем постепенно замедляется. Кажется, тот вопрос звучит бесконечное количество раз и ровно столько же ударов обрушивается на его голову, пока мальчик перестает видеть. В самом деле, какое-то время ему приходится панически наблюдать за происходящем под водой просто потому, что у него не хватает сил, чтобы всплыть на поверхность: дно каньона действительно оставляет желать лучшего — кажется, где-то там виднеются чьи-то кости, мирно лежавшие внизу черт знает сколько времени, но Билл не зацикливается на увиденном, потому что как раз в этот момент его зрение начинает стремительно мутнеть. Остается неясно — закрылись ли его глаза следом, либо действительно остались распахнутыми в бесконечность, словно он взлетел, но мальчик остается уверенным — это совсем не является тем, что чувствуют утопленники, когда оказываются под водой без возможности вздохнуть.</p><p>Крепкая хватка, удерживающая его под водой исчезает, вместе с ней растворяется и острая потребность получить порцию кислорода, а на смену полному безразличию, которое заполнило все его сознание спустя некоторое время, приходит парализующий страх. В следующую секунду перед глазами Билла появляется незнакомая комната — она плывет, смазывается и шатается, но вскоре все приходит в относительную норму. Фокус зрения постепенно перемещается, словно он нервно ходит по комнате из стороны в сторону, пытаясь унять постепенно нарастающий страх. Страх перед чем-то знакомым и ужасным; страх сойти с ума; страх не понять сразу, что все началось. Денбро это знакомо, он слишком хорошо знает все это по себе, но сознание кричит, что оно — чужое, инородное. Не является тем, что Билл должен чувствовать и видеть, задыхаясь под водой. В одно мгновение зрение резко фокусируется на одной точке, затем — так же внезапно рывком опускается вниз. А потом он видит Пеннивайза — он шустро заходит в комнату и сразу же приближается к нему; мальчик не боится это существо, действительно ненавидит и всем сердцем желает уничтожить, но по какой-то непонятной причине клоун увеличивается в размерах, заливается беззвучным смехом и неестественно выгибает конечности, стараясь навести побольше страху. Фокус зрения взлетает вверх, как было бы, если бы Билл поднялся на ноги с пола, но не проходит и десяти минут, как он снова срывается вниз. А затем он открывает глаза на каньоне. Местность не выглядит такой, как обычно. Каньон принимает такой вид, словно его только что подняли с морского дна: то тут то там виднеются длинные лианы, похожие на водоросли и в целом ничего не внушает старого доверия. Билл не успевает осмотреть территорию — взгляд вновь и вновь возвращается к жуткому клоуну, сжимающему в руке красный воздушный шар.</p><p>А затем он срывается вниз и видит тот самый каньон, в котором его пытаются утопить, до тех пор пока глаза вновь не закрываются.*</p><p>Билл резко принимает сидячее положение и начинает заходиться в судорожном кашле. Тело моментально начинает бить мелкая дрожь, а одежда неприятно липнет к телу, пока способность видеть постепенно возвращается к нему. На каньон опускается вечер, напоминая о потраченном времени. Сколько прошло с тех пор, как он покинул свой дом? Мальчик не успевает прийти в себя, как его щеку обжигает сильная пощечина, говорящая сама за себя: если бы ты не был при смерти, я бы убил тебя сам. Возможно, именно поэтому первым он замечает Ричи, обеспокоенно наблюдавшего за его состоянием, а не Стэнли, который наконец позволяет себе спокойно выдохнуть и не ругает своего лучшего друга за то, что он первым делом бьет Билла по лицу, а не спрашивает о том, как тот себя чувствует.</p><p>Они вышли на поиски друга сразу же, как поняли, что никто из них так и не встретил его после того, как последний раз поговорили. Никаких споров и выяснений отношений не было: мальчики сразу решили, что большинство остается в штабе и ждет, когда вернуться остальные, при этом не выходят на поиски, пока не пройдет четыре часа. У них ушло три. Они быстро проехали по городу, избегая столкновения с родителями, поговорили с продавщицей в магазине. И одновременно с этим обсудили то, что произошло за все время, прошедшее после той ссоры. Конечно же, Стэнли рассказал другу о своей попытке порисовать на улице и о маме, которую начало втягивать в их проблемы с клоуном-убийцей. Не было секретом, что именно она стала причиной его возражения в битву — каждый из Неудачников поступил бы точно также. На удивление, Ричи спокойно слушал чужой рассказ и ни разу не пошутил, поэтому мальчик решил, что в этот раз ситуация приняла более опасный поворот, чем ранее. Тозиер в ответ поделился тем, как прошла их проверка старого сгоревшего дома; рассказал о Холли, что не оказалась каким-то монстром, а напротив знала обо всем больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд, только была еще слишком маленькой для того, чтобы понять, что все это было самой настоящей реальностью, которая пыталась ее убить. Девочке было где-то шесть, и она звала его чужим именем. Он плохо скрывал свое беспокойство, когда рассказывал о воздушном шаре, что практически без цели появился в магазине за некоторое время до того, как Билл ушел его искать. У Денбро случился какой-то непонятный приступ.</p><p>А потом они увидели Генри на каньоне и поняли, в чем дело. Парень орал какую-то дурь и пытался схватить Ричарда, приговаривая о какой-то мести и голове умершего Виктора. Но в один момент Бауэрс просто замер, устремив сумасшедший взгляд в небо. Мальчики осторожно переглянулись. На самом деле никто из них не думал о том, что именно тот тихо шептал, словно говоря с небом — в этот момент они были уже около Билла, который не проявлял никаких признаков жизни. Тогда им было плевать на то, как Генри улетел на воздушном шаре, который всплыл из-под воды в каньоне, но если бы мальчики обратили на шар внимание, то знали бы, что на нем было написано одно незнакомое имя, которое могло бы принадлежать следующей жертве клоуна. Лукас.</p><p>— Ты блять вообще можешь слушать людей? Я ни раз говорил тебе, чтобы ты не строил из себя героя! — нарушает тишину Ричи, — ты что решил сдохнуть?</p><p>Он поднимается на ноги, принимая помощь от Стэна.</p><p>— Я искал те-тебя, Стэн, — проговаривает Билл, — а Холли?..</p><p>Тоизер подхватывает его под другую руку, чтобы помочь устоять на ногах и отвечает:</p><p>— Она с Эдди, а наш Стэн-супермэн вчера спас какую-то девчонку. Но она взлетела.</p><p>Урис бросает на него взгляд и качает головой. Это прозвище старое, как мир.</p><p>Когда мальчики оказываются около штаба, осторожно проходя через высокие заросли травы, то резко останавливаются. Тихий писк доносится до них с земли, а увиденное после заставляет рефлекторно отступить назад: несколько недоразвитых птенцов ползают неподалеку от спрятанного в растительности люка, звонко чирикая. Неудачники переглядываются. Ричи осторожно отпускает руку Билла и направляется на звук, игнорируя предупреждения Стэнли о том, что совсем недавно на него напало несколько плотоядных птиц. Мальчик на это лишь кивает, намекая на то, что эти пташки не смогут завалить такого большого человека, как он. Может, им удастся оказать им помощь или отвести в больницу? </p><p>Но ничему из этого не было суждено произойти с самого начала: стоит только ему подойти ближе, как птицы начинают стремительно надуваться и разрываются быстрее, чем Ричи успевает понять, что происходит. Содержимое их маленьких тел разлетается вокруг — перед тем, как упасть на землю, Ричи кажется, что он слышит, как Стэна (он уверен, что не ошибся) тошнит где-то там, в нескольких метрах от него, а потом наступает темнота, в которой звучит только веселая мелодия, постепенно переламываясь.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*1. Отсылка к эпизоду из книги, в котором изображения в альбоме Джорджи начали двигаться.<br/>*2. Отсылка к мультфильму "Утинные истории" и комиксам.<br/>*3. Отсылка к фильму "Охотники за проведениями"<br/>*4. Приветик из 7 главы.</p><p>Недавно поняла, что эта глава является моей любимой на данный момент. Не только потому, что была придумана самой первой, ещё до того, как я придумала 1. Я влюблена в этого Билла.<br/>Не бойтесь делиться своими впечатлениями даже на иностранных языках! Это правда важно для меня. Я не кусаюсь.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Закатывая глаза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Джойс открывает глаза, то впервые за долгое время чувствует не только холод, которого не может быть в их заново отстроенном доме, но и непонятное опасение. Оно было знакомо женщине с самой юности, а с началом проблем с Обратной Стороной и с монстрами, что были неизбежно связаны с младшим сыном, стало частью её жизни. Джойс осторожно оглядывается вокруг, понимая, что находятся в своей комнате: те же тёмные шторы, закрывающие окна так, чтобы ни один луч солнечного света не проник к ней; те же обои и тумба без зеркала с лежавшей на ней расческой. Та же небольшая запертая комната. Из своего кокона из нескольких одеял, которые вчера вечером принёс отец, опасаясь того, что она простудится, Джойс осматривается осторожно, словно маленький, загнанный в ловушку, зверёк. </p><p>Ей кажется, что все произошедшее является всего лишь её сном. </p><p>Джойс не хотела брать у отца эти одеяла, снова повела себя, как проблемный подросток, коим и являлась, даже вынесла всю стопку за дверь, раздраженная тем, что мужчина не сделал этого сам, но в итоге все равно также недовольно забрала их обратно (что тогда ей управляло: страх замезнуть насмерть в собственной постели или нечто другое? Она не знала). Но факт оставался фактом — в комнате было так холодно, словно девушка лежала в могильной земле, а сильное предчувствие чего-то плохого не позволяло ей подняться на ноги. </p><p>Хотелось спрятаться в своей комнате так, чтобы в последствии её не мог найти ни живой, ни мёртвый.</p><p>Но, вопреки желаниям, девушка лишь прислушивается к тишине, пытаясь распознать в ней любой другой звук, который мог возникнуть по вине человека: пусть это будет тихое напевание очередной глупой песни её отцом, пока он в тысячный раз старается привести их двор в порядок, чтобы мрачность перестала отталкивать их потенциальных соседей; или громкий смех её мачехи, которая просыпается раньше птиц и отправляется к телефонной трубке ворковать со своими подружками до тех пор, пока не вспомнит о каких-нибудь неотложных делах, что запланировала ещё на той неделе; даже камень, брошенный в окно её спальни руками любого недалёкого одноклассника, считающего Джойс странной и жуткой девушкой, поклоняющиеся самому сатане, обрадовал бы её, подтверждая, что она в безопасности. </p><p>Однако время шло, а за окном не шумел даже ветер. </p><p>Осознание, что она осталась в старом особняке совершенно одна, пришло к Джойс сразу же, стоило ей оглядеться вокруг, но уверенность в происходящем настигла только сейчас —  настолько внезапно и бесповоротно, как камень, брошенный в затылок.</p><p>Она осторожно выпутывается из всех одеял, игнорируя окружающий холод и сдерживая сильное желание осмотреть комнату или закричать. Давнее чувство опасения моментально перерастает в порывистый страх, что ощущается ударом по голове. В глубине души Джойс понимает, что не должна бояться того, чего нет, но все кажется таким реалистичным, что она какое-то время сидит на своей кровати, зажмурив от страха глаза и чувствуя невероятную беспомощность. Прошло столько лет, что она не может вспомнить, что именно заставляло её испытывать подробную панику, но от этого все становится только сложнее. </p><p>Со временем девушка собирается с силами и спускает ноги на пол — даже если он каким-то способом оказался здесь, она не должна показывать свой страх (ведь тогда он решит, что победил и беспрепятственно заберёт её с собой, а этого никогда не будет), чтобы найти способ вернуть его туда, откуда он пришёл. Родители забыли о нем сразу же, как только он исчез, забыли об обещании переехать чуть ли не на утро, чтобы защитить её ото всех опасностей, но Джойс твёрдо решила, что больше никому не позволит посягать на свою жизнь и обязательно поймёт все счастье быть живой. У неё будет выпускной, естественно, не такой, как у других девчонок — Джойс пойдёт на него одна и не будет танцевать; затем девушка поступит в институт и уедет из этого дырявого городка в какой-нибудь другой дырявый городок (возможно, именно там она встретит живого человека, с которым захочет провести всю свою жизнь) и больше никогда не вспомнит ни одного (поначалу заманчивого) эпизода из своего подросткового готического периода. Джойс будет счастлива и увидит множество прекрасных вещей. Оглянувшись в старости на прошедшую жизнь, девушка не поймёт, что все прошло мимо неё.</p><p>Но чтобы данные планы осуществились, она должна убедиться в собственной безопасности.</p><p>Джойс убирает одеяла подальше от себя, даже не потрудясь аккуратно сложить их на собственной кровати — в её жизни всегда царит некий беспорядок, к которому девушка невольно привыкла. Руки продолжают замерзать даже в тонких чёрных перчатках, а любимое платье в готическом стиле и не думает выполнять согревающую функцию, но холод провожает её только до двери, исчезая также внезапно, как и появился. Девушка не пытается найти в этом какой-то тайный смысл, понимая, что просто перестала ощущать окружающую себя температуру по вине собственных чувств: она практически физически чувствует опасность, исходящую от коридоров старинного пустого дома. </p><p>Джойс бесшумно переставляет ноги, не произносит и звука, пока единственный еле уловимый шум исходит от неё самой — сердце в страхе бьётся о грудную клетку, подобно маленькой птице. Мрачные комнаты, ранее привлекающие своей атмосферой, заставляют подростка желать с опасением оглядываться назад, а то и вовсе вернуться в комнату, но необходимость найти любого другого живого человека оказывается сильнее. Замерев на месте, Джойс хочет позвать отца, чтобы мужчина сам пришёл на её зов, как делал когда-то в детстве, когда она была ещё совсем маленькой девочкой и не понимала, что единственные монстры, что могут причинить ей боль, совсем не имеют острые кривые зубы и рога, прорывающие череп. Но что-то не позволяет ей прокричать заветное слово и наконец ощутить безопасность. Страх подступает к девушке незаметно и стремительно, пока она в очередной раз задумывается о том, что же заставляет её проживать подобное раз за разом? </p><p>Или кто?</p><p>Пока она в очередной раз справляется с комом в горле, с силой переставляя ноги, дом начинает казаться ей очень старым и пустым, словно заброшенным всеми миллион лет назад. Тишина начинает гудеть в ушах, а стук напуганного сердца отдаляется, становится приглушённым. Но, вопреки здравому смыслу, что бьётся где-то на затворках сознания, Джойс чувствует себя так, словно находится там, где должна быть — в собственном доме. Опасения вызывают вовсе не пустые комнаты мрачного дома, который выглядит так, словно простоял на свете не один век и не странное чувство, которое долгое время звенит внутри неё громче сирены, пытаясь докричаться. </p><p>Наверное, все встает на свои места именно в тот момент, когда девушка прислушивается к собственным ощущениям, невольно задумываясь о том, что скорее всего оказалась в том же месте, в котором её младший сын чуть не погиб несколько раз. В том же проклятом перевёрнутом мире. Там, куда ей входа нет. Но так ли выглядит Изнанка? Джойс всегда может лишь напуганно наблюдать за ним; громко кричать, пытаясь привести мальчика в чувства; видеть, как он раз за разом застывает во времени и пространстве — ранее улыбающийся ребёнок теперь оглушающе кричит где-то там, за тысячами и тысячами миров в окружении холода и монстров, пока она видит его застывшую улыбку и закрывшиеся, в хаотичном беспорядке двигающиеся, глаза. И не может сделать совершенно ничего: громко зовёт его по имени; трясёт за плечи; плачет, умоляя вернуться домой, к ней; проклинает всех существующих в мире монстров.</p><p>За этими мыслями Джойс не замечает, как оказывается там же, откуда начала — около двери в собственную комнату. Она вздыхает, понимая, что родители в самом деле оставили её здесь совершенно одну после всего, что произошло. Какое-то липкое разочарование сталкивается с пониманием, что она сама во всем виновата, пока девушка осторожно открывает дверь в свою комнату. Джойс устало опускается на стул около письменного стола, заваленного различными письмами, написанными её рукой для родителей в те времена, когда единственным, чего она желала всем своим сердцем являлась её собственная смерть. </p><p>Удивительно, как сильно может измениться человек после встречи с тем, кто хочет обрести потерянную когда-то жизнь. Мысли о нём нисколько не помогают девочке обрести покой. Напротив — он оставил на ней свой мёртвый след и не позволял быть счастливой. Ведь именно по её вине мертвец вернулся туда, откуда был ею же и призван, а постоянное ощущение его присутствия рядом только сводило Джойс с ума. Вот что она сейчас делает? Как последний параноик ходит по собственному дому, надеясь найти живых людей и не может в одиночестве побыть здесь, пока её родители гостят у соседей неподалёку.</p><p>Но вскоре непонятная паника захватывает её разум: слышится звук падающих вещей, которых ронять просто некому. Джойс замирает на месте, в испуге распахнув глаза и не имея власти над собственным телом первые несколько мгновений. Может ли быть такое, что в доме все же находятся другие живые люди, которых она не заметила в силу того, что пребывала в собственных мыслях? Девушка думает, что должна радоваться, но пугается и чувствует, как паника с каждым мгновением стягивает её горло все сильнее. Она оказывается перед выбором: идти на звук и проверить, кто находится с ней в одном доме или позволить чувствам шестнадцатилетней девочки завладеть ею. </p><p>Благодаря этому Джойс вспоминает, что ей давно не шестнадцать.</p><p>Вспоминает свою семью, которая все ещё нуждается в ней. </p><p>Вопреки желанию оставаться на месте или взять что-нибудь тяжёлое, она направляется на звук. Пока девушка приближается к нужной комнате, с каждым шагом передвигаясь всё стремительнее, грохот от падающих вещей становится только сильнее, словно специально привлекая её. Джойс останавливается лишь единожды и непосредственно перед самой дверью: неуверенно и с подозрением упирается в неё взглядом, прислушиваясь к звукам и боясь коснуться круглой ручки. </p><p>Она закрывает глаза, ощущая, как истерика, наполненная страхом по самые края, стремительно поднимается к её горлу. Именно в этот момент в её голову приходит мысль, ощущающаяся для неё настоящей пулей в лоб — сильнее его Джойс боится сойти с ума, лишиться рассудка раз и навсегда, ведь он клялся свести её с ума. Девушке кажется, что прошла целая вечность с той минуты, когда она открыла глаза в своей комнате, находясь в нескольких одеялах сразу, но только одно остаётся неизменным до сих пор — Джойс по-прежнему не может вспомнить, чьими руками создаётся окружающий её хаос. Но когда девушка подносит руку к небольшой ручке, не желая поддаваться собственным страхам, звуки в комнате внезапно затихают. Это происходит настолько внезапно и быстро, словно кто-то специально поставил мир на паузу, шум обрывается слишком нелепо и показушно даже для той, которая заключила сделку, толком не разобравшись в её условиях.</p><p>Но, несмотря на это, Джойс намерена идти до конца: открывая дверь в комнату, она успевает заметить как мебель, ранее находящаяся под потолком вплотную, плавно опускается вниз. Вся, кроме небольшого зеркала, которое до недавних пор было в её комнате вместе с тумбочкой. От поднятой воздух пыли девушка начинает кашлять, а потому не сразу замечает то, как старое зеркало, что она пыталась разбить бесконечное количество раз, а после всех неудачных попыток просто закопала его на заднем дворе, убедив отца в существовании никогда не существующей золотой рыбки, застывает в воздухе прямо напротив неё, даже не думая опускаться на пол подобно другой мебели. Только тогда Джойс начинает ощущать, как какое-то скользкое насекомое начинает ползать по её лицу, рукам, ногам и шее. Она кричит. Ощущая панику намного острее, чем следует, пытается стряхнуть с себя червей. Они неуловимо ползают; роются; обжигают кожу своим холодом. Как давно они здесь? Джойс с отвращением чувствует, как касается червей пальцами, пытаясь сбросить их с себя на пол и раздавить тяжёлой туфлей. Но не проходит и десяти адских минут, как девушка понимает — на самом деле их здесь нет. </p><p>— Лидия! </p><p>Чужой хриплый голос звучит в комнате настолько неожиданно, что она вздрагивает, резко оборачиваясь на звук. По какой-то причине девушка сразу понимает, что должна смотреть в зеркало, поэтому хватает старинную вещь в руки и замахивается ей, собираясь уничтожить портал раз и навсегда. Однако практически сразу понимает, что не сможет этого сделать: её начинает сотрясать мелкая дрожь, не позволяя взять себя в руки. Вместо своего отражения в зеркале она видит лицо наполовину разложившегося мужчины с позеленевшими волосами на голове. Мертвеца. Не успевает девушка выпустить зеркало из рук, как такие же, как лицо, наполовину сгнившие руки вырываются из зеркального плена, цепкой хваткой сжимая её шею. Джойс с каждой секундой становится все сложнее дышать, а попытки избавиться от чужих рук вокруг своей шеи и самого зеркала не оказываются удачными. </p><p>— Назови моё имя! — продолжает кричать различными голосами пленник мира мёртвых, — позови меня, крошка! </p><p>В следующую секунду её оглушает громкий хруст, а тело пронзает острой болью.</p><p>Джойс резко отрывает голову от подушки, испуганно оглядываясь вокруг. Увиденное ею оказывается настолько реалистичным, что женщина ощущает боль в шее первые несколько мгновений и аккуратно касается до неё кончиками пальцев. Но вместо сломанных костей чувствуется лишь небольшая пульсация, скорее вызванная испугом, нежели руками приснившегося мертвеца. Женщина вздыхает, стараясь успокоиться и привести сердцебиение в нормальный ритм. Спокойное дыхание рядом помогает Джойс прийти в себя быстрее. Она собирает волосы в хвост, поднимаясь с кровати: включать светильник нет смысла — женщина понимает, что наступило утро, даже не смотря на часы. Солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь шторы, словно тени перемещаясь по стенам и стоящей рядом с окном мебели, когда она достаёт одежду из шкафа и бесшумно выходит за дверь. Джойс хочется раскрыть окна, пропустив в дом как можно больше света, но она игнорирует данное желание.</p><p>К чему был этот странный сон?</p><p>В отличие от дома, в котором Джойс провела своё детство и подростковый период, нынешний ещё никогда не вызывал в ней негативных эмоций и страха. Он был большим, очень светлым и уютным для проживания. Иногда дети терялись в нем с непривычки, приходили на кухню позже, чем планировалось изначально и просто путали комнаты, но женщина верила, что это было временными трудностями (она помнила, как Джейн однажды обмолвилась о том, что не могла найти кухню, а коридоры казалось длиннее обычного, но это был единственный подобный случай).  Свет попадал во все комнаты дома, присутствовал даже в коридорах, по которым Джойс теперь передвигается предельно осторожно и тихо, ведь здесь находятся спальни детей — сегодня у них был выходной ото всех школьных факультативных занятий. Вчера вечером они вернулись довольно поздно и снова толком ничего не объяснили, дав обещание рассказать обо всем утром. </p><p>Женщина планирует умыться и приготовить завтрак, но вместо этого все же останавливается напротив одной из дверей, которая оказывается приоткрытой. Она заходит в комнату, сразу же поднимает брошенное на полу одеяло, встряхивает и подходит к кровати, чтобы накрыть им сына. Уилл выглядит умиротворенным, а его закрытые веками зрачки не совершают ни единого движения за то время, пока женщина бесшумно наблюдает за ним. Насколько то, что она видела в своём сне, похоже на то, что видит он? Джойс хмурится, пытаясь избавиться от отголосков чужого голоса в своей голове.</p><p>Когда она приводит себя в порядок и заходит на кухню, то по-прежнему не может отойти от увиденного сна. Что же могло произойти в её детстве, чтобы в дальнейшей жизни она видела подобные вещи? В памяти Джойс не находилось ни одного похожего эпизода из её подросткового возраста. Она жила в старом, но уютном доме вместе со своим отцом и мачехой, ходила в школу, выходила побродить по улицам небольшого городка в полном одиночестве и никогда не имела дела ни с какими зеркалами с запечатанными внутри людьми. В ее доме не было никаких зеркал — свое первое небольшое зеркало Джойс купила после того, как поступила в колледж в другом городе. А старое кладбище, с покосившимися набок крестами, после шестнадцати лет она посетила лишь дважды, до этого обходя то место стороной. К счастью, пока ей не приходилось снова ходить в подобные места. Возможно, она так сильно боится потерять свою семью, что видит такие сны? </p><p>Женщина качает головой, желая переключиться на что-нибудь другое, менее непонятное и волнительное, когда ставит кофейник на плиту, в голове подсчитывая примерное время, в которое её дом наполнится звуками ленивых шагов и хлопаньем деревянных дверей. В тишине она чувствует дискомфорт, постоянно вспоминает все предыдущие случаи погружения Уилла в перевёрнутый мир и исходящие от понимания своей беспомощности переживания. Джойс подсказывает сердце — сейчас с её детьми снова происходит что-то плохое. Эти мысли так сильно прижились в её сознании, что женщина уже научилась замечать скрытые другими вещи, для этого ей было необязательно получать подтверждения от тех, кто был непосредственно связан с тем миром. </p><p>Вчера вечером она убедилась в том, что неизвестная опасность вновь нависла над ними: на лице Джейн появился пластырь, закрывающий рану, полученную за то время, пока она находилась в доме Уиллеров (всех вопросов она вертуозно избежала, сказав что-то о усталости и кривых ступеньках в школе, но врала девочка откровенно плохо); Уилл был расстерян, когда услышал вопрос о том, чем они занимались во время этой встречи, пребывал в собственных мыслях, но смог быстро ответить на некоторые поставленные вопросы. Слишком быстро. </p><p>Джойс бы простояла так целую вечность, если бы не вернувшийся страх, который волной накрывает её сознание — женщина отчётливо ощущает, как чей-то чужой насмешливый взгляд упирается в её затылок. Резко оборачивается назад, но встречает лишь пустоту. Джойс хмурится, понимая, что если теоретически в дом не может попасть ни один человек, у которого нет с собой связки нужных ключей, то практически за ней может наблюдать какой-то монстр, ведь им не нужны даже двери. К тому времени кофе уже закипает, требуя к себе внимания: женщина переставляет утварь на стол и старается найти всему логическое объяснение. Быть может, так на нее повлиял увиденный сегодня сон? Голос мертвеца по-прежнему эхом звучит в её голове. В этом городе у них никогда не будет нормальной жизни.</p><p>Джойс наливает себе полную кружку кофе, когда на кухню заходит Джим, уже переодетый в рабочую форму. Она была так сильно обеспокоена, что не услышала, когда для других наступило утро?</p><p>— Ты сегодня рано проснулась, — проговаривает он, — выглядишь бледной. Все в порядке?</p><p> </p><p>— Думаю о ситуации в городе, — отвечает женщина, поднимаясь со стула. — О том стажере ничего не известно?</p><p>Джим молча показывает ей, что сможет приготовить для себя завтрак самостоятельно. Направляется к холодильнику, быстро достаёт необходимые продукты, не забыв прихватить сладости для супруги, и возвращается обратно к плите. Пока Джойс раскрывает упаковку вафель, перекладывая их в блюдце, он качает головой, проговаривая:</p><p>— Убийца не оставил в коридоре никаких следов, мы ещё работаем над этим. Сынишка Роберта ничего странного не видел.</p><p>— Это к лучшему, было бы ужасно, если бы он что-то увидел, — женщина чувствует, как холодеет от услышанных слов, невольно представляя своих детей в подобной ситуации.</p><p>На какое-то время в комнате наступает тишина: каждый из них занимается своими делами, пребывая в мыслях. Джим думает о предстоящей работе и о том, что им удалось выяснить, знакомясь с другими похожими делами. В архивах творился настоящий беспорядок: на полках папки стояли не на своих местах, словно кто-то специально перемещал их, пытаясь скрыть свои ошибки. В них не хватало нескольких страниц, о которых он прекрасно помнил, ведь их содержание поразило его, когда мужчина только заступил на работу. Но с того раза прошло так много времени, что Джим не мог вспомнить их содержание — правду говорят, что в Хоукинсе давно не происходило никаких убийств, просто не было необходимости бывать в криминальном отделе. А теперь им пришлось приводить все в относительный порядок и откладывать рассыпавшиеся документы в сторону, перед тем как начать запланированную работу. Они понимали, что было необходимо разобрать все папки, чтобы в дальнейшем без проблем обращаться к ним, но и без того потратили много времени, толком ничего не узнав. Поэтому мужчины сосредоточили своё внимание на определённой информации о исчезновениях детей, фильтруя остальную. </p><p>Для первого раза было неплохо найти хотя бы это. </p><p>После чтения у Джима появились новые поводы беспокоиться, несмотря на то, что нужной информации нашлось довольно мало: в городе ранее действительно происходил цикл пугающих исчезновений детей от двух до семнадцати лет, а виновник так и не был найден. Не было известно ни о его приметах, ни о способах совершения убийств, а от показаний родителей сохранились лишь небольшие обрывки старых пожелтевших газет, которые выглядели так, словно пролежали на полках не одну тысячу лет. Джим начал беспокоиться сразу же, как только пропал второй ребёнок после Холли и только тогда убедился, что все было связанно. У того маньяка появился подражатель? Тогда откуда он мог узнать о существовании детского похитителя? </p><p>Мысли о том, что первые сутки, в которые обычно можно было отследить преступника по горячим следам были упущены, долгое время крутились в его голове. В той семье это было второе исчезновение ребёнка из собственного дома, но человек, долгое время занимающийся делом их старшего сына, просто в одно мгновение сбежал из города, ничего не объяснив. Дело было закрыто. Документы о расследовании утеряны. Хоппер первый раз вернулся в Хоукинс только после этого и не мог смириться с подобным поступком того, на кого была возложена такая надежда: как человек, несколько месяцев ищущий маленького ребёнка, в котором нуждается его семья и постоянно говорящий о том, как хорошо продвигается расследование, мог добровольно исчезнуть? </p><p>Благодаря своим связям, мужчине удалось достать копию листовки, в которой была указана необходимая информация для возобновления личного расследования, но совсем скоро ему пришлось оставить эту затею. Данное дело с каждым днём обретало все новые слухи и доводы, не позволяя пострадавшей семье пережить своё горе — однажды Карен, случайно услышавшая шепот неосторожных соседок, самолично подошла к нему, попросив прекратить поиски. Джим понимал её — вероятно, в то время женщина испытывала ту же боль, что он. Каждый раз, пытаясь найти больше информации о пропавшем мальчике, шериф вспоминал свою Сару.</p><p>Но сейчас, оглядываясь на прошлое, Джим жалеет, что отступил. Безусловно было невыносимо трудно заниматься подобным делом, до сих пор не приняв потерю собственной дочери; было больно видеть страдания людей, сперва потерявших своего ребёнка, а затем и шанс на его счастливое будущее, которое так рьяно (судя по чужим словам) им обещал другой человек; было невозможно представить, что чувствовали эти люди, пытаясь объяснить оставшимся детям то, что произошло. Джим всегда старался избегать подобных моментов ради себя самого, ради собственного состояния, ведь Сара продолжала сниться ему каждую ночь. </p><p>Эти сны были такие реалистичные, что первые несколько мгновений мужчина верил, что все происходило на самом деле. Но после пробуждения неизбежно следовало невыносимое возвращение в реальность. Реальность, в которой он больше никогда не увидит собственную дочь; не услышит, как она в очередной раз зовёт его папой; не прочитает ей ее любимую сказку перед сном; не сможет обрадовать ее любимой сладостью; не поможет ей подготовиться к выпускному вечеру, провожая на танцы с каким-нибудь мальчиком, который будет нравиться ей, но выводить его из себя одним своим существованием; не увидит её счастья и взросления, понимая, что мечты, когда-то появившийся в её маленькой головке, никогда не осуществятся, а так и останутся несбыточными и далекими.</p><p>Возможно, у другого ребёнка был шанс вернуться к своей семье даже спустя прошедший год. Прожить счастливую жизнь; получить хорошее образование; провести свой выпускной вечер в кругу своих лучших друзей и брата; спасти многих детей, включая свою младшую сестру, став первой вернувшейся жертвой неизвестного маньяка; быть живым и забыть о пережитом ужасе, конечно, не сразу, но справиться с полученными травмами. Но мужчина послушал убитую горем соседку, перестал заниматься расследованием и никак не отреагировал на слухи о том, что неподалеку были обнаружены какие-то вещи, ранее принадлежавшие Ричарду. После этого мальчик был официально признан пропавшим без вести, а его дело было убрано в дальний ящик стола.</p><p>Со временем в городе о нем перестали говорить все, включая его родителей. Нэнси и Майк, тогда являющиеся ещё маленькими детьми, долго не забывали брата, бесконечное количество раз спрашивая о нем, но затем девочка перестала делать это, вероятно, заметив состояние своих родителей. На тот момент она ходила в школу и просто испугалась за них, а может и просто не была готова нести подобную ношу на своих плечах — Майкл, наблюдая за своей старшей сестрой, долго не мог понять, почему все вдруг забыли обо всем, но время и его возраст сделали своё дело. Теперь же Джим не знал, поставили ли соседи его в известность о первом исчезновении или до сих пор хранили эту тайну в своих сердцах, но был твёрдо убеждён в связи данных дел. Они действительно дублировали друг друга, но мужчина был готов пойти на что угодно, чтобы не допустить появления второй папки на стеллаже нераскрытых расследований.</p><p> Когда Джим ставит на стол приготовленный завтрак, двигая одну тарелку ближе к супруге, она возвращается в реальность из своих спутанных сном мыслей и проговаривает:</p><p>— Может, стоит запретить детям ходить без сопровождения взрослых? Ну, знаешь, я имею ввиду, как…</p><p>— Я тебя понял, Джойс, — вспоминая время, когда она всюду контролировала Уилла, опасаясь за его жизнь, проговаривает мужчина, — решение на рассмотрении. Понимаешь, есть люди, которые не считают сложившуюся ситуацию… особо важной.</p><p>Последние слова шериф приговаривает с осторожностью, наблюдая за тем, как изменяется выражение чужого лица. Он отправляет очередной кусочек яичницы в рот, готовясь к гневной тераде, прекрасно понимая чувства Джойс — когда мужчина услышал то же самое впервые, также был выведен из себя, но не оставил попытки добиться своего. Будет лучше, если она узнает все от него.</p><p>— Как это «не особо важной»!? — неосознанно повышая голос, спрашивает Джойс. Не давая и мгновения на ответ, быстро поднимается из-за стола: — Дети пропадают! Я сейчас пойду и покажу им…</p><p>Хоппер поднимается следом за ней и опускает руки на её плечи, успокаивающе убеждая:</p><p>— Я разберусь. Скоро город будут патрулировать каждый день, мы посадим этого ублюдка, я обещаю тебе. </p><p>Женщина лишь кивает и старается переключить свои мысли на позитивный лад. К тому времени Джим заканчивает сборы на работу, при этом не выходя из комнаты — давняя привычка носить вещи с собой, чтобы после не бегать в их поисках по всему дому. Он вовремя вспоминает о том, что сегодня за ним должен заехать Роберт. На одном из недавних задержаний его машина знатно пострадала и до сих пор не была заменена, поэтому ему приходилось ездить на работу со своими коллегами. К счастью, с Грэем у него сложились дружеские отношения и никому из них не приходилось мечтать о появлении вдалеке заветного полицейского участка, в котором они проведут весь день за небольшую зарплату. </p><p>Роберт был направлен в их штат для обмена опытом, Хоппер привёз мужчину в город на своей машине, когда возвращался домой вместе с дочерью. Маленький Джордж проспал всю дорогу, а Джейн периодически шептала о каком-то плохом предчувствии, от которого не могла избавиться второй день — Джим, сам не зная почему, не прислушался к словам девочки и вспомнил о них только после того, как столкнулся со своими помощниками. Они, словно маленькие дети, увидевшие свою мать, кинулись к машине, наперебой говоря о исчезновении человека. Мужчина сделал все возможное, чтобы его дочь не услышала и слова об этом деле: сразу же прервал данный разговор; отвлёк её быстро придуманными вопросами о планах на лето; попросил позвонить в звонок, чтобы оповестить Джойс о их возвращении.</p><p>Джорджи пробыл в их доме всего час, в который мужчины ездили в участок и к пострадавшей семье — возможно, именно эта необходимость стала причиной возникновения доверия между ними.</p><p>— Поговори с детьми, пожалуйста, я все ещё плох в этом деле, — просит Джим, оставляя на щеке супруги прощальный поцелуй.</p><p>— Ты стараешься!</p><p>Джойс проходит в дверной проем и не торопится уходить, ожидая, когда машина скроется за поворотом. Здоровается с Робертом, попутно замечая в машине его сына: Джордж выглядит очень недовольным, сидит на заднем сидении, периодически поглядывая на мужчину. Он не произносит и звука, пока старшие обмениваются парочкой слов о работе и городе в частности. Наблюдая за мальчиком, Джойс невольно вспоминает то время, когда её сыновья были такими же маленькими — столько лет прошло, думает она, что страшно думать о том, что совсем скоро и Уилл закончит школу, поступит учиться дальше и скорее всего уедет также, как его старший брат. </p><p>Когда Джим садится в машину, Джордж наконец отвлекается от своего увлекательного занятия и аккуратно перевешивается через спинку сидения впереди, прося:</p><p>— Высади меня тут, пожалуйста! </p><p>— Никто тебя высаживать не будет, — вздыхает Грэй, — я тебя предупреждал: если будешь бегать по городу, пока я на работе, я найму тебе няню.</p><p>— Тогда я её съем, — обняв отца за шею, спокойно заявляет мальчик. Спустя секунду выдыхает: — Мне нужен только Билли, а не какая-то там твоя няня.</p><p>— Я знаю. Скоро Билли-бой будет с нами.</p><p>Старший сын, который живёт с матерью? </p><p>Когда Уилл сонно проходит мимо, остановившись напротив Джойс против своей воли, ему кажется, словно он находится в Изнанке. Его моментально охватывает холод. Сонливость, из-за которой мальчик хотел сейчас же вернуться в свою комнату, отходит на второй план — вместо неё тело охватывает странное дежавю. Уилл чувствует, что ответ находится прямо перед ним, стоит только протянуть руку, как все встанет на свои места, но не успевает и вздохнуть, как его начинает пошатывать. В следующее мгновение зрение начинает стремительно мутнеть, постепенно пропадая вовсе, но Уиллу удаётся устоять на ногах, не подавая виду, что с ним происходит что-то неправильное. Он вспоминает, что уже чувствовал все это, оказывался в подобной ситуации недавно — тогда на каньоне происходило то же самое, но в силу некоторых обстоятельств мальчик даже не подумал, что причиной может быть их проблема. </p><p>Тот Клоун успел что-то сделать? </p><p>Он продолжает моргать, пытаясь вернуть своё зрение, когда испуганно вскрикивает, привлекая к себе внимание: слышит, как заводится мотор полицейской машины, выезжая на дорогу; чувствует, как мама испуганно хватает его за плечи, не понимая, что происходит. Но не может найти сил для того, чтобы уверить её в том, что все прекрасно, потому что сам не понимает, что с ним творится. </p><p>Вместо прихожей Уилл видит совершенно другую комнату, которую никогда ранее не видел. Он быстро понимает, что стоит практически в центре и осматривается вокруг: то тут, то там на стенах прикреплены листы, вероятно, вырванные из блокнота, а на них — какой-то текст, написанный чужой торопливой рукой (он слишком пугается, чтобы пытаться прочесть его). Буквы скачут то вверх, то вниз, нередко сходят с невидимой строки и оказываются выделены другим цветом, словно для привлечения внимания. Он чувствует, будто специально пытается держать голову прямо, когда прекрасно понимает, что не смог бы сделать этого, находясь в подобном состоянии. Попытки повернуться, чтобы увидеть комнату со всех сторон, проваливаются, не успев начаться: кажется, словно Уилл не владеет собственным телом, и это пугает мальчика сильнее всего. Не важно, в каком именно мире он бывал — ему всегда удавалось перемещаться по нему.</p><p>Убегать. </p><p>Прятаться. </p><p>Управлять своим телом. </p><p>Периодически тело моргает, держа глаза закрытыми дольше, чем полагается, но Уилл не заостряет на происходящем внимания: спустя несколько мгновений заложенность в ушах сходит на «нет» — от неё остаётся лишь небольшой звон.</p><p>Фокус зрения резко опускается вниз, при этом оставаясь неподвижным, как сталь. Уилл сразу понимает — если бы все было правильно, если бы он видел свой дом, он бы опустился на пол. Или скорее упал. Но, вопреки всему, его глаза остаются открытыми, а взгляд точно также растерянно бегает из стороны в сторону. Мальчик чувствует, как Джойс в панике трясет его за плечи, но не видит её, а потому ощущает, как паника заполняет его сознание, подробно лесному пожару. Но не проходит и минуты, как сердце снова в страхе бьётся о грудную клетку: он слышит, как щелкает замок — фокус мгновенно перемещается на дверной проём, в котором сперва показывается высокий незнакомый парень с двумя рюкзаками на плечах, а затем — весёлая, живая Холли с небольшим букетиком полевых цветов. Незнакомец сразу же отпускает вещи на пол и бросается к тому человеку, которому этот дом принадлежит. </p><p>— Большой Билл! — Байерс видит, как он испуганно хватает за плечи своего знакомого, аккуратно помогая ему встать на ноги, а затем оборачивается к девочке, успокаивающе проговаривая: — Малыш, сходи в гостиную, попроси мальчиков сплести тебе венок. Они должны были уже вернуться.</p><p>Под ногами лежит свёрнутая карта города.</p><p>Как бы Уилл не пытается извернуться, ему не удаётся увидеть ребёнка, а спустя несколько мгновений он слышит, как девочка выходит за дверь, убегая в другую комнату. Вскоре слышит, как оттуда доносятся несколько разных голосов, говорящих наперебой под весёлый смех Холли….</p><p>— Прыгай на ручки, я поймаю!</p><p>— Не вздумай! Она поранится! </p><p>— Мне показалось, или кто-то сомневается в моих отцовских навыках?</p><p>— Прекрати валять дурака! Ты вообще в курсе, что детей нельзя подкидывать в воздух потому, что…</p><p>— Замолчите оба! Надо было кого-то из вас в штабе оставить…</p><p>… а сам остаётся один на один с незнакомым человеком, понятия не имея, как ему вернуться домой.</p><p>Уилл быстро понимает, что скорее всего начал видеть чужими глазами, но понятия не имеет, что должен делать. Когда именно установился контакт? Этот человек видит его глазами? Мальчик наблюдает, как пришедший парень помогает своему знакомому сесть и обеспокоенно заглядывает в лицо, вероятно пытаясь понять, что с ним происходит. </p><p>— Билл, — десятая попытка дозваться, — не слышишь меня? Билл!</p><p>Он опускает ладонь на лоб Билла, чтобы проверить температуру, недовольно хмурит брови, но больше ничего не говорит. Фокус немного смещается в сторону, благодаря чему Байерс понимает: теперь сам парень резко поднимает руку к своему лицу и опасливо касается чужой ладони. Так быстро, но при этом осторожно, словно боится, что тот, кого он не может сейчас увидеть, причинит ему вред. От этого мальчику становится не по себе. </p><p>Тем временем высокий незнакомец умудряется дотянуться до одного из брошенных на полу рюкзаков и достать из кармана небольшую бутылку воды. Он вновь бросает на Билла обеспокоенный взгляд:</p><p>— Хэй, приятель, — мягко зовёт темноволосый, — давай-ка…</p><p>Билл раздраженно вздыхает. Касается пальцами своих ушей и отрицательно качает головой, пытаясь донести до друга одну простую истину — он ничего не видит и не слышит (по крайней мере из того, что есть в Дэрри). Для надёжности повторяет данные действия несколько раз. А Уилл же наблюдает, как изменяется выражение чужого лица.</p><p>— Ричи! Иди сюда, скорее!</p><p>Ричи? </p><p>Тот самый Ричи?</p><p>Сразу же после этого слышатся чужие быстрые шаги и скрип двери. Уилл ожидает, что сможет понять, является ли тот человек родственником Майкла, когда увидит его — братья ведь должны быть похожими, верно? Они смогут вернуть сразу двоих, если все окажется правдой. </p><p>Но зрение начинает постепенно мутнеть и расплываться, как краски, в которые попала вода, когда чужой силуэт появляется в дверном приёме, опуская ребёнка со своих рук. </p><p>Уилл растерянно моргает. Потерянное на время зрение возвращается к нему, а в ушах стоит звон. Мальчик зажмуривается, пытаясь привыкнуть к изменившейся обстановке.</p><p>— Уилл… — бледная Джойс обеспокоенно сжимает его ладонь в своей руке, — это…</p><p> </p><p>— Нет, мам, — сразу отвечает тот, стараясь быстрее успокоить мать. — Просто… голова закружилась из-за жары, наверное.</p><p>Он для достоверности улыбается, в ответ сжимая чужую руку. Женщина окидывает сына недоверчивым взглядом, наблюдая, как он неторопливо направляется в сторону ванной комнаты, осторожно отпустив её руку. Что происходит? Уилл не отзывался на её голос целых пять минут — может ли быть, что она просто перенерничала сегодня утром и теперь во всем подсознательно ищет что-то опасное? Только сейчас Джойс неожиданно для себя замечает, что в доме действительно было немного душновато: в этом году лето выдалось жарким, а дождей не было уже несколько дней. </p><p>Поначалу жители города единогласно решили, что это было им на руку, ведь в таком случае никакого потопа не будет, и урожай не утонет в дождевой воде. Не будет грязи и холода, получится устраивать пикники и ходить с детьми в походы, вместо того чтобы сурово заперать их в доме, запрещая видиться с друзьями. Но затем они поняли, что температура не собиралась придерживаться одного градуса: с каждым днём на улице становилось все сложнее находиться, тень оказалась редким явлением для их небольшого и тихого города, а воздух оставлял желать лучшего. Они старались держать окна открытыми, но на ночь по понятным причинам на первом этаже приходилось их закрывать, что не особо способствовало поддержанию хорошего самочувствия. </p><p>Вот вернётся на каникулы Джонатан, и они отправятся в лесной поход всей семьёй, думает Джойс, а затем скорее по привычке вздыхает, направляясь в сторону кухни, чтобы приготовить детям завтрак, и даже не представляет, чем это лето обернётся для её семьи.</p><p>Тем временем Уилл останавливается около двери в ванную комнату и невольно задумывается о том, какова вероятность, что после произошедшего в помещении он может столкнуться с тем самым клоуном, о котором вчера рассказывала Беверли. Мальчик посчитал бы, что подобные мысли в его возрасте довольно смешные, а может даже и постыдные, словно он провёл время со своими друзьями за рассказываниями страшных историй, которые те придумывали находу, и испугался, если бы собственными глазами не увидел это существо в тот раз. С тех пор его преследует странное ощущение какого-то дежавю, что мальчик никак не может понять, а чувство вины из-за того, что он снова врёт собственной матери, которая искренне за него беспокоится, заставляет Уилла чувствовать себя ещё хуже. Мальчик прекрасно помнит, что взрослые люди не видят это существо, а значит у него нет никакого права снова втягивать свою семью в битву против инопланетного организма. Свой воздушный шар он вроде как уже получил. Получается, ему необходимо в случае чего просто вовремя убежать, ведь в одиночестве он только доставит остальным проблемы, а не победит.</p><p>Когда Уилл наконец подносит руку к небольшой ручке, собираясь распахнуть дверь, до него доносится сонный голос Джейн:</p><p>— Ты идёшь умываться?</p><p>Он кивает. </p><p>— Я видел кое-что странное сегодня.</p><p>Девочка сонно качает головой, как бы показывая, что слушает, и потирает глаза, очевидно, стараясь проснуться. За ночь пастырь на её щеке отклеился, потерявшись где-то на кровати, поэтому сейчас мальчик мог без проблем осмотреть полученную рану поближе. Он опускает руку, протянутую к двери, и подходит к Джейн: вчера вечером порез сильно кровоточил, так, что казалось — кривые когти чудовища оставили на чужом лице глубокую рану, которую возможно придётся зашивать. Нэнси попросила всех отойти в сторону, чтобы не загораживать свет, поэтому никто из подростков (скорее всего, кроме Беверли и Майка, также попавших под гневную лапу) не представлял, насколько плачевными оказались последствия той битвы. Она лишь иногда тихо ойкала и шипела от боли, но большую часть времени все же обеспокоенно вытягивала своего парня на разговор о ни о чем, заметив его состояние (если Уилл не ошибается, тот терял сознание порядка пяти раз, но благо, что всего на несколько секунд. Столько же раз Байерс практически умирал). С ним говорили все, но так девочка чувствовала себя лучше, игнорируя пульсирующую боль. Сегодня рана выглядела не так уж плохо, как ожидалось. У остальных дела обстояли также? Кажется, на Марш тогда обрушился основной удар.</p><p>Спустя несколько мгновений до Джейн наконец доходит смысл услышанного:</p><p>— Что? — в её глазах появляется испуг и растерянность, — Это касается…</p><p>Мальчик резко подносит палец к губам, прося быть тише: не хотелось, чтобы мама, находящаяся в комнате за стенкой, услышала какие-то странные разговоры. Сегодня он решил, что продержит происходящее в тайне настолько, насколько сможет, чтобы не подвергать женщину опасности. (Вдруг у того существа есть какие-то тузы в рукаве? То, что оно не напало на взрослых тогда, не значит, что не нападет теперь). Утром Джойс выглядела такой заботливой и счастливой, что Уилл в очередной раз вспомнил их главное правило — они останутся с семьёй до конца, несмотря ни на что. Именно поэтому он будет хранить её счастье ото всех проблем с Изнанкой и вне неё. Постарается продлить это время хоть немного. По взгляду напротив мальчик понимает, что Джейн думает о том же.</p><p>Они негласно решают умыться вместе и заодно поговорить о произошедшем. </p><p>Заходя в ванную комнату, дети неосознанно готовятся увидеть что-то жуткое, окровавленное и несвойственное отстроенному заново дому, а потому делают каждый шаг через силу. Как им поступить, если они действительно окажутся в ловушке в собственной ванной? Куда бежать и чем бить? С самого первого дня, еще до исчезновения маленькой Холли, головы подростков были забиты множеством различных вопросов, ответы на которые до сих пор предстояло найти, но вчерашний вечер… это было настоящее сумасшествие в плохом смысле слова. После этого в голове творился сплошной беспорядок, с каждой секундой становился все больше, подобно чёрной дыре и не хотел отпускать их хотя бы на минуту. Джейн ранил тот же монстр, что появлялся на днях в гостиной, но в этот раз он что-то говорил и не беспокоился о сохранении дома: прыгал на стены, царапая их здоровенными когтями, врезался в двери и проломил пол в подвале, сбежав через старый колодец.</p><p>Казалось, что после чудовищ с Другой Стороны больше было невозможно столкнуться с чем-то серьёзнее, но каждый прожитый день убеждал в обратном. </p><p>Если бы Джойс видела их сейчас, то несомненно бы все поняла. Женщина в самом деле была проницательной, а поведение детей сейчас буквально кричало о том, что все было не в порядке. Ведь одна только мысль о голосах из водостока заставляла их чувствовать холод по спинам. Но она готовила для них завтрак, пытаясь избавиться от странного предчувствия, которое было невозможно расценить как-то однозначно.</p><p>— Я… я видел Холли, — тихо рассказывает Уилл, когда они уже стоят напротив большой раковины и включают теплую воду, периодически стараясь не гипнотизировать взглядом водосток, — кажется, Ричи носит её на руках? Я не уверен, что это был тот самый Ричи. </p><p>Джейн ставит свою зубную щётку на место и направляется за полотенцем — мальчик провожает её взглядом и чувствует себя неуютно даже несмотря на то, что понимает: она все ещё здесь, просто не рядом. Это ощущение появляется из-за страха за чужую жизнь, а не за свою, ведь Байерс как никто другой знает, что тот маленький гость в желтом дождевике пришёл тогда именно за ней — постоянно звал девочку играть, хватал ее за ноги и руки, пытался увести. Рядом с ней должен быть кто-то, кто не позволит этому случиться, даже учитывая сверхспособности девочки.</p><p>Уилл поворачивается к Джейн и облокачивается на раковину, когда она начинает говорить, боясь образоваться раньше времени:</p><p>— Значит, она в порядке? — полотенце возвращается обратно на крючок. Она передаёт Байерсу его.</p><p>— Да, — отвечает он спустя несколько мгновений, — она жива. Но людей рядом с ней много, я не уверен, как к этому…</p><p>До них доносится голос Джойс, оповещающий, что завтрак ждёт их на столе. От неожиданности дети вздрагивают — ванная комната определённо занимает первое место в списке мест, где не стоит начинать подобные разговоры. </p><p>Стоит только им покинуть комнату, как на них опускается необычное ощущение, с которым подростки имели дело ни один раз, но никогда не относились к нему с должным вниманием: в очередной раз кажется, словно дом разрастается на все четыре стороны и становится невероятно старым. Коридоры в самом деле оказываются длиннее, чем полагается? Ни Уилл, ни Джейн не могут ответить на вопрос, одновременно появившийся в их головах. Вместо этого они молча продолжают идти на звуки, доносящиеся с кухни, считая, что им только кажется, как дом с каждым шагом меняется. Умело перестраивает комнаты местами. Увеличивается и уменьшается до такой степени, что сначала кажется — они стоят друг от друга на таком расстоянии, что не могут разглядеть даже знакомые силуэты, а затем оказываются настолько близко, что могут слышать биения собственных сердец.</p><p>Кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда им удаётся выйти в нужный коридор. Джойс лишь вздыхает, подогревая остывшую еду в третий раз и стараясь относиться к удивленным подросткам с пониманием. Им просто необходимо чуть больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть к новому дому и научиться в нем ориентироваться. Больше времени. </p><p>Они здороваются, делая вид, что все также, как прежде. Уилл, погруженный в мысли о том, что начал видеть чужими глазами; Эл, вступившая в битву с говорящим чудовищем; Джойс, слышавшая незнакомый хриплый голос в своей голове… </p><p>Пока женщина отворачивается, чтобы взять посуду и поставить ее на стол, Уилл и Джейн быстро переглядываются, как бы спрашивая, действительно ли это произошло, и пожимают плечами вместо обычного ответа. Поставив тарелки перед детьми, Джойс садится за стол напротив них и обеспокоенно осматривает рану на щеке девочки. Действительно ли можно получить такую, упав со ступенек на выходе из школы? Сказать сразу было сложно. Но после всего произошедшего, беспокойство накрывает Джойс с новой силой, а Джейн, заменившая взволнованность в чужом взгляде, утверждает, что рана не причиняет ей никакого дискомфорта. Мальчик задумчиво колупается в своей тарелке вилкой, лишь краем уха слышит этот разговор, но молчит, прекрасно зная, что сейчас она снова врёт. Только на этот раз её ложь неотличима от правды для того, кто не видел, как она хотела почесать полученную рану, но сдержалась. Уилла это напугало и пугает до сих пор. Что, если в неё попал какой-то яд? Он незаметно наблюдает за ней.</p><p>За завтраком каждый из них поддерживает беседу, не позволяя опасной тишине наполнить комнату и придумывая правдоподобные ответы практически на все возникшие вопросы. Для Джойс дети работали над школьным проектом по литературе, играли в настольные игры и смотрели старые фильмы, а для них — она совершенно ни о чем не беспокоится и проснулась не так давно. Ей вовсе не снился странный сон о себе шестнадцатилетней с событиями, которых не могло быть и в помине. Только под конец завтрака женщина вспоминает о том, что сегодня должна выйти в ночную смену, что для неё стало бы сплошным кошмаром, если бы у неё до сих пор не было человека, который мог бы присмотреть за детьми вместо неё, особенно в такое опасное время.</p><p>— Не забудьте о комендантском часе, пожалуйста! — в который раз повторяет Джойс. — До девятнадцати тридцати.</p><p>— Мы будем дома вовремя, — обещают они.</p><p>Мытье посуды проходит за разговорами о учебных днях. Джойс всегда старалась интересоваться жизнью своих детей, принимать в ней неотъемлемое участие и всегда иметь возможность оказать поддержку в трудный период. Но позже поняла, что с взрослением ребёнок может закрыться, утаивать свои проблемы, считая, что другим до них дела нет — это было ей знакомо, а оттого нагоняло все больший страх. Женщина знала, что все экзамены были сданы на удовлетворительные оценки, сразу понимала, когда дети были напуганы предстоящими проверками знаний, хоть в случае с Джейн ей пришлось нелегко, ведь та старалась не показывать своей потерянности, но она научилась вовремя оказывать свою поддержку. Как любой другой внимательный родитель, которому было не все равно на то, чем её подростки занимаются, Джойс практически одной из первых узнала о школьных планах: различные факультативные занятия, уроки для отстающих, спортивные соревнования, конкурсы, походы на природу всем классом; она понимала, что многим детям такое времяпровождение может не понравиться. Ведь каждый ребёнок с нетерпением ожидает, когда сможет покинуть школьные стены на целых три месяца, которые может посвятить себе. Заниматься тем, чем ему нравится, изучать что-то новое, заполнять пробелы в учёбе в собственном темпе, не получая в случае неудачи выговоры и неудовлетворительные оценки, просто гулять весь день на пролет со своими друзьями. Вместо этого абсолютно весь класс (за исключением нескольких детей, представленных самим себе) был вынужден посещать некоторые занятия, проводя в ещё не успевшей забыться школе около пяти часов своих летних каникул, что не улучшало их настроения.</p><p>Джойс хотела быть уверенной, что у её детей нет конфликтов с одноклассниками, ведь за последнее время произошло так много событий, которые могли негативно повлиять на их отношения. Она довольно часто как бы между делом интересовалась у Уилла, как остальные дети приняли Джейн и есть ли у них общие друзья. Затем спустя время задавала девочке похожие вопросы, не забыв узнать, нравится ли ей ходить в школу. После того, как они стали одной семьёй, делать это было одновременно и легче, и труднее: если раньше Джойс лишь иногда давала некоторые советы по воспитанию детей, то теперь ей было необходимо самой участвовать в нем. Поначалу негативно настроенный Уилл беспокоил её не на шутку, заставив своим неоднозначным поведением постоянно быть готовой к разрешению любого возможного конфликта. Джейн напротив старалась идти на контакт и, казалось, даже не понимала, почему их отношения не задались. Джойс и Джим совершали множество попыток наладить отношения между двумя подростками, попутно устанавливая контакт с тем, с кем им предстояло жить в одном доме. </p><p>Но не прошло и двух месяцев (она считала), как напряженная атмосфера, постоянно сопровождающая детей, плавно сошла на «нет». Теперь они были если не родственниками, то лучшими друзьями, которые, к счастью или нет, всегда были готовы прикрыть друг друга. Иногда Джойс даже казалось, что они сразу знали обо всем, о чем их могут спросить и за время, проведенное в стенах школы, придумывали ответы, к которым невозможно было прицепиться.  Вот и теперь она обеспокоена, видит, что ей врут, но делает вид, что проглотила наживку. Со временем все встанет на свои места — если Джойс продолжит высказывать им свои опасения и задавать вопросы, они поймут, что она догадывается о чем-то и будут искать способы скрыть правду так, что сами потеряют её. Не нужно было иметь семь прядей во лбу, чтобы понимать — дело касается пропавшей Холли. Эти дети просто не могли оставаться в стороне, как бы им не хотелось спокойной, обычной жизни. Было понятно с первого дня, что они отправляются к другу не просто для того, чтобы поддержать его, но по какой-то непонятной причине до сих пор не рассказали никому о том, что теперь было известно. Не могло же быть так, что в этот раз они не узнали ничего? Ответ был очевиден.</p><p>Как бы они не были заняты различными битвами с монстрами из других миров, поисками пропавших детей и выявлениями лабораторий, проводящих опыты над людьми, им всегда нужно было находить время для своей повседневной жизни, в которой родители были родителями, а дети — детьми. Учиться, работать, гулять с друзьями, оставаться наедине с самим с собой. Возможно, именно этот день может стать таким, думает Джойс, наблюдая за тем, как дети разбегаются по дому, собирая на прогулку нужные вещи и переодеваясь из пижамной одежды. Она вешает фартук обратно на крючок и остаётся на месте на некоторое время, думая о том, подходящее ли сегодня время для подобных разговоров. </p><p>За это время Уилл успевает переодеться, очевидно особо не задумываясь о том, какую одежду стоит выбрать для этой прогулки и направляется на сборы рюкзака. Мальчик слегка теряется, когда не находит камеру на том месте, где обычно видел её ни один раз до этого. Кто-то переложил её, или он сам оставил вещь в другой комнате? Уилл недовольно вздыхает, разбирая свой стол и складывая вещи в нужные места. Он конечно знал, что рано или поздно этим летом ему придётся разбирать свой беспорядок, но не думал, что этот день настанет так скоро. Особо не задумываясь о своих действиях, Уилл убирает ненужные вещи в ящики и шкафы, попутно проверяя и их. Вскоре перед ним остаются только карандаши и несколько листов со старыми рисунками, к которым он никак не мог вернуться — постоянно было то не удачное время для рисования, то не было обычного желания делать это. </p><p>Мальчик какое-то время гипнотизирует их взглядом, думая о чем-то своем, а затем резким движением сминает листы, отправляя их в ведро под столом. Может быть, этот месяц действительно не подходит для подобного хобби — Уилл невольно вспоминает, как под воздействием Изнанки рисовал её чудовищ и различные карты. А тот клоун мог смеяться. От воспоминаний о прошлом ему становиться не по себе, а любое желание взять в руки карандаши отпадает окончательно. Кто знает, что он нарисует на этот раз? Проверять не хотелось. Уилл убирает пачку с карандашами в ящик стола и молча выходит за дверь, пытаясь избавиться от неправильного чувства быстрее, чем оно успеет достичь его сердца.</p><p>Большая чёрная крыса выбегает из-под окна в комнате, в испуге громко пискнув и скрываясь под столом.</p><p>Джойс заходит к Джейн, когда та заканчивает с отросшими волосами, закрепляя их несколькими заколками. Женщина какое-то время молча наблюдает за ней и не видит в зеркале ничего лишнего. Так много воды утекло с тех пор, когда девочка рисковала своей жизнью в школе, желая помочь им найти Уилла и вернуть его домой, что теперь, смотря на неё со стороны, невозможно было догадаться о её сверхъестественных способностях. Джейн казалась обычной девочкой, любящей проводить свободное время с друзьями; подростком, имеющим увлечения, цели и мечты, а не человеком, над которыми долгое время ставили бесчеловечные опыты, оправдывая свои действия родственными связями и манипулируя с их помощью. </p><p>Джойс и не думала, что научить девочку доверять людям после подобного будет легко, но старалась прилагать к этому максимальные усилия, желая показать ей, рядом всегда есть люди, которым она дорога и без своих сил. Как обычный ребёнок, не владеющий телекинезом. Женщина не представляла, как сложно было Джиму помогать Джейн осваивать базовые знания в то время, пока для остальных девочка считалась погибшей, но спустя прошедшее время, каждый мог заметить положительные изменения в ее поведении и мировоззрении. Постепенно у Джейн выстраивались различного рода отношения с окружающими людьми, но если о конфликтных она была более менее осведомлена, невольно припоминая тот случай с одноклассниками Майкла, то как раз он-то её и начал беспокоить. Сколько они уже вместе? Года два, не меньше.</p><p>— Вы собираетесь гулять с Майклом и остальными? — мягко интересуется женщина, наконец раскрывая своё присутствие. </p><p>Джейн нисколько не пугается нарушения тишины, но растерянности в её взгляде не удаётся исчезнуть также незаметно, как появиться. Она отворачивается от зеркала, чтобы видеть собеседника во время разговора и продолжает попытки правильно обвязать поясом свою талию. У Макс это получается лучше. Джейн на мгновение задумывается перед тем, как ответить:</p><p>— Он должен быть с ними. А что такое?</p><p>— Как он, держится? — аккуратно спрашивает Джойс, принимая во внимание сложившуюся в семье мальчика ситуацию и прислушиваясь к хлопаньям дверц шкафов в другой комнате. Чем Уилл там занимается? У них ещё не было шанса обсудить произошедшее. — Зная Карен, он, должно быть, под сильной опекой. Я могу помочь тебе с поясом, если ты не против.</p><p>— Ну, — быстро подойдя к Джойс и встав к ней спиной (или лучше повернуться лицом? Как ей будет удобнее?), девочка задумывается над вопросом, боясь сказать что-то лишнее, — Майк чувствует себя лучше Макс, но и беспокоится, конечно. Мы расклеиваем объявления. Макс жаловалась на странное поведение своего брата недавно. Я подумала, что кто-то ещё должен знать об этом.</p><p>Женщина заканчивает с поясом, молча слушая. Когда она собирается задать ещё один вопрос, из коридора снова доносится какой-то шум, заставляя её переживать. Не прошло и недели с тех пор, как Джойс вернулась с работы в полуразрушенный дом, так и не получив реалистичных объяснений данному беспорядку, а теперь её сына снова сопровождает какой-то погром. В тот раз он сказал, что собирается поступать в военное училище — что скажет в этот? Джойс просит девочку оставаться в комнате, а сама направляется на звук. В коридорах она никого не встречает, а в комнатах, из которых недавно доносились хлопанья дверей шкафа, стоит сплошная тишина. Все лежит на своих местах, словно мальчик не искал что-то потерянное несколько минут напролет. Конечно же, её желание узнать, чем занимается её сын, не было внезапным проявлением недоверия или гиперопеки с её стороны. Джойс просто не могла спокойно относиться к несвойственным её детям действиям, прекрасно зная, что может произойти после этого. Обратная сторона, чёрт бы побрал, могла в любой момент проявить себя и забрать их в свой перевернутый мир. </p><p>Спустя некоторое время женщине удаётся найти его. Мальчик стоит напротив небольшого шкафа в кладовке, с непонятным опасением осматривая его. Она определённо слышала какой-то скрежет из комнаты, пока шла сюда. Значит ли это, что Уилл слышал звуки тоже? Женщина не успевает произнести и слова, как он резко оборачивается к ней, захлопывая дверцу и с радостью восклицая:</p><p>— Наконец-то я нашёл её! Зачем ты убрала её сюда, мам? Джейн наверное меня потеряла уже.</p><p>От увиденного ею опасения не остаётся и следа — Уилл словно просыпается ото сна, шустро подбегает к брошенному у входа чёрному рюкзаку и бережно опускает в один из карманов камеру своего старшего брата. Мальчик застегивает молнию, даже не вспоминая о том, что не оставлял рюкзак открытым, когда пришёл сюда, а Джойс становится не по себе от понимания, что эту камеру она не трогала. </p><p>— Мы возьмём один рюкзак, чтобы много не таскать с собой. Вряд ли они решат сходить на свидание в такое время, — последние слова Уилл проговаривает нехотя и очень тихо. </p><p>Он поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж быстрее, чем Джойс успевает прийти в себя.</p><p>Возможно, ей просто нужно выспаться? </p><p>Или дело не в этом?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Каньон.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К своему удивлению, Уилл оказывается на улице первым и какое-то время просто стоит около дома, думая о чем-то своём. Он ожидал, что Джейн выйдет сюда быстрее него, ведь до сих пор не мог выкинуть из головы ее обеспокоенный вчерашним происшествием взгляд, который видел вчера вечером перед тем, как им удалось отделаться от лишних вопросов Джима и отправиться спать. Они безумно устали после той битвы в подвале и последующих после неё криков боли, которые никто из них не мог остановить. Голос, поднимающийся эхом из старого колодца, очень был похож на голос человека, которого он видел каждый день, начиная с детского сада, и Уилл с каким-то странным чувством осознает, что причиной, по которой он остался стоять на месте в ту минуту, был как раз-таки их Майкл, что от шока не мог произнести и слова. Он несколько раз чуть не прыгнул в темноту — это было не трудно прочитать в его глазах, но Уиллу как-то удалось предостеречь друга от этого. Перед уходом Джейн очень просила Майкла ничего не делать, пока они не поймут, что происходит, и как все связано, однако даже спустя два часа была сама не своя. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться: она беспокоилась не только из-за того говорящего монстра Изнанки, которого они уже однажды встречали, но и из-за Майка. </p><p>Парень сильно приложился головой, несколько раз терял сознание и в целом пострадал едва ли не сильнее всех. Уилл и сам был взволнован состоянием своего лучшего друга и не поверил тому, когда он по рации утверждал, что чувствует себя лучше всех (конечно, Майк обращался к Джейн, но с недавнего времени они стараются проводить как можно больше времени вместе). Но Байерс не был бы собой, если бы поверил в это. Сложившаяся ситуация была как никогда странной, и мальчик просто не знал, что с этим делать, ведь с одной стороны, он должен был быть на стороне Майка, поддерживая его (очередную, прошу заметить) ложь по отношению к его, Уилла, сводной сестре, но с другой — он до сих пор не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что его лучший друг был чьим-то парнем. С недавних пор Уилл начал чаще контактировать с Джейн, которая долгое время не вызывала в нем положительных эмоций. Появилась неизвестно откуда, изменив привычный уклад их жизни и завладев всем вниманием Майка, что теперь в любом случае выбирал её сторону и проводил с остальными меньше времени, чем обычно. Байерс ожидал, что позже все станет как прежде, но у вселенной на них были другие планы. Теперь мальчик стал тем, с кем Эл проводила остальное свободное время, ведь они жили в одном доме, а потому иногда делилась своими переживаниям хотя бы из-за их актуальности. Поэтому Уилл как никто понимал, насколько девочка была обеспокоена сложившейся ситуацией, чувствуя ответственность из-за собственных сверхспособностей. </p><p>Со временем они узнавали друг друга лучше, что было им на руку, учитывая необходимость не оставаться в одиночестве. Все чаще говорили на отвлеченные темы, читали комиксы и смотрели фильмы вместе в те времена, когда по какой-то причине не могли видеться со своими друзьями. Иногда играть с Джейн в настольные игры было даже интереснее, чем с ними: в первую очередь ей было это интересно, поэтому она никогда не называла их скучными или глупыми, а во вторую — они являлись ровесниками. Возможно, именно этот, казалось бы, незначительный факт, помог подросткам найти общий язык. Они никогда не задумывались о том, кто из них старше, а просто приняли тот факт, что стали родственниками и понемногу начали прикрывать друг друга от поженившихся родителей: Джейн, которой Джим старался ограничить свободу, искренне беспокоясь за её безопасность, могла лишние полчаса побыть в обществе Максин; Уилл, вздыхающий и иногда стыдящийся опеки Джойс (хоть и понятной) мог побыть наедине со своими мыслями в лесном замке. Нередко защищали друг друга, ведь чего не заметит один — предотвратит другой, будь это какие-то ложные слухи или только назревающие конфликты. Незаметно, но верно дети приняли друг друга и теперь были даже не против провести вдвоём лишний день.</p><p>Джейн спускается на улицу спустя несколько минут, прощается с Джойс, обещая вернуться вовремя, пока мальчик направляется за велосипедами, накидывая рюкзак на одно плечо. Несмотря на странное утро, было чувство, что сегодняшний день может стать довольно перспективным не только в поисках Холли, которую он стопроцентно видел чужими глазами тогда, но и в неплохом проведении летних каникул, ведь сегодня они впервые за долгое время договорились погулять по городу. Конечно, в первую очередь эта прогулка была необходима Беверли и Максин — вчера вечером Марш упомянула, что этот город напоминает ей тот, в котором она прожила большую часть своей жизни и сразилась с тем существом, поэтому им было жизненно необходимо понять, как города были связаны. Макс советовали прогулки врачи, утверждая, что так увеличивается возможность возвращения её утерянных воспоминаний. Вначале, Уилл ходил к кому же врачу, что и она, а потому нередко думал, что, возможно, стоило бы оставить все, как есть. Не вспоминать то, что нанесло девочке такой урон. Конечно, существовала вероятность, что тем человеком, который успел перехватить её быстрее Билли, был как раз-таки тот, с кем они  собирались вступить в бой, но последнее время мальчик начал думать, что в городе мог оказаться не только он. Кто-то другой, возможно, связанный с обратной стороной. Ощущение, что они ищут не там, где надо, сраслось с ним практически воедино.</p><p>Уилл все ещё помнил, как в ужасе просыпался на протяжении нескольких дней ещё до того, как пропала Холли, но до сих пор не мог вспомнить, что послужило его испугом. Ему снились кошмары, заставляющие паниковать и наяву, постоянно чувствуя приближение неизвестной опасности и ожидая нападения. Но сознание отчаянно блокировало его память, не оставляя от неё ничего, так, что казалось — наконец погрузившись в сон, он проснулся спустя секунду, полный тревог. Возможно, что с Максин сейчас происходит что-то похожее, не позволяя увидеть прошедшую реальность. Рано или поздно вся ложь станет явью, и только от них зависит, какой она будет. Они словно топтались на одном месте, а затем продавили землю так сильно, что провалились прямиком под неё — так мальчик ощущал внезапно появившуюся способность видеть чужими глазами, что обрадовало его лишь первые несколько минут. Теперь же голова Уилла была полна различными вопросами без ответов и предположениями одно страшнее другого. Тогда ведь Тень смотрела его глазами. Холли находилась среди чужих людей неизвестно где, что было ужаснее в тысячу раз. Можно ли было им доверять? Была ли девочка в безопасности с ними? Как рассказать об этом Майклу? Он не знал ответ ни на один поставленный вопрос.</p><p>— Ты готов? — спрашивает Джейн, подходя к велосипедам и замечая его задумчивость.</p><p>Уилл сразу же кивает, вероятно, даже не слыша вопроса. Затем для убедительности опускает руку на руль своего велосипеда и переводит на девочку взгляд: </p><p>— Около телефонной будки, чтобы тётушка не подслушала чужой разговор?</p><p>Джейн подтверждает, именно так они и договорились вчера вечером, что её периодически тревожило: новенькая хотела попробовать связаться с Ричи, что в условиях сложившейся ситуации казалось настоящим крахом терпения Майка, который с каждым днём был готов все на большие сумасшествия ради возвращения своей пропавшей сестры. Конечно же, Эл не считала его переживания не важными, больше всего на свете хотела, чтобы девочка наконец вернулась к своей семье целой и невредимой, но постоянно волновалась за Майка, предчувствуя, что он в любой момент мог натворить что-то необратимое. Он ненавидел сидеть сложа руки и ждать, когда все разрешится само собой, но сейчас был вынужден именно это и делать для того, чтобы и без того нервная Карен была спокойна. После того, как они нашли те документы, Джейн начала понимать её чуточку лучше, хоть и не представляла, каково это терять собственных детей без возможности на их возвращение и столько лет держать такое в тайне. С Карен у девочки не сложились отношения с самого начала, ещё до того, как она стала приёмной дочерью Джима, но сейчас они обе боялись, что Майк в конечном итоге повторит судьбу своего брата.</p><p>— Джойс попросила передать тебе это, — показывая часы, проговаривает Джейн.</p><p>Уиллу хватает бросить на них взгляд один единственный раз, чтобы быть уверенным в своём ответе. Часы отца так и будут лежать там, куда их убрали несколько лет назад, и он даже под страхом смерти не наденет их на своё запястье. Сколько лет назад он последний раз слышал его голос? Три? Даже Джонатан их не носит.</p><p>— Давай поедем, а то опоздаем, — вздохнув, мальчик небрежно бросает вещь в рюкзак, — и они сделают все без нас.</p><p>Она по-доброму усмехается, как бы говоря, что нет, без них они ничего делать не будут. Обязательно дождутся, когда приедет каждый из них, долго будут обсуждать прошедшую ночь и то, о чем они ещё не успели поговорить и только после этого займутся делом. Говоря о вещах, которые они до сих пор не могли обсудить, каждый подросток вспоминает о том дне, когда Макс уехала помогать Дастину в библиотеке. Именно в тот вечер девочка пропала и вернулась, не сказав и пары слов, что практически сразу наталкивало на определённые мысли. То, как странно на неё смотрела Беверли временами, вероятно, имея ещё тысячу и тысячу неизвестных им тайн, а затем словно переключилась на другую волну, просыпаясь от какого-то предчувствия, наталкивало на мысли. Дастин и Макс знали что-то, чего не знали они, но по какой-то причине не могли поделиться найденной информацией. Мальчик прекрасно умел фильтровать информацию, оставляя только то, что было бы полезно в том или ином деле, а Макс использовала нестандартные подходы для достижения поставленных целей — девочка бы в жизни не поверила, что эти двоя не нашли абсолютно ничего, даже текст, притянутый за уши. Возможно, именно этот день может стать если не тем, в который все тайны станут явью, то хотя бы покажет им очевидность, что никто из них не видит, настроившись на определённый концепт? </p><p>Выезжая за пределы своего дома, им казалось, что они готовы к чему угодно. Но совсем скоро поняли, как сильно ошибались.</p><p>Джейн всегда думала, что в такую жару люди предпочитают оставаться в своих домах, как утверждал Джим не единожды, перечисляя дочери причины, по которым она не могла выйти на улицу, чтобы погулять с Майком, который часто уже ждал её. Мужчина говорил, что из-за такой температуры многие избегают необходимости выходить из дома, чтобы не чувствовать себя плохо и не терять сознание. Такие люди, как она и, в особенности, говорил он, как «вот этот молодой человек», находятся в зоне риска, ведь их волосы неплохо притягивают солнечные лучи! Джейн скептически относилась к этим словам, но на улицу не выходила, раздраженно закрываясь в своей комнате и не выпуская рацию из рук до тех пор, пока раздосадованная Карен не позвонит к ним домой и не попросит решить вопрос «подростковой любви, во время которой дети перестают есть». Но на деле все было куда нельзя проще — в такую жару многие люди выходили из своих домов и совсем не падали в обмороки из-за горячих солнечных лучей. </p><p>Они заполняли узкие улицы города практически полностью, словно трудящиеся муравьишки бегали туда-сюда, не позволяя свободно проехать туда, куда ты торопился. Проводили время со своими друзьями и детьми, заинтересованно говорили о политике и работе, то быстро шагая по дороге, то перебегая улицу к каким-то знакомым, которых неизвестно как увидели среди всей толпы. Некоторые устраивали пикники прямо во дворе собственного дома, выпуская детей за узорчатый забор, и ходили в небольшие, но прохладные кафе. Их было так много, будто должно было произойти что-то плохое.</p><p>Пока дети проезжают по дороге, стараясь избегать столкновений с другими людьми и не потерять друг друга в окружающей их суматохе, несколько раз встречают пожилого соседа, имени которого никто не знает. Мужчина является одним из немногих людей, которые просто молча наблюдают за своим окружением, думая о чем-то своём. Он постоянно наблюдает. Сидя на белой цветочной веранде на своём участке; выглядывая из окон, прикрываясь шторкой словно вор; сидя на скамейке в парке и кормя птиц; чиня свою старую машину; выходя в магазин. Он наблюдает. Наблюдает. Наблюдает. Так долго, будто хочет увидеть истину, не подвластную людям. Уилл однажды говорил об этом с Джонатаном по телефону в тот самый день, когда брат мог позволить себе этот звонок: после всего пережитого мальчик немного нервничал, столкнувшись с таким странным человеком, но старший брат быстро объяснил ему, что старичок, приехавший в город в полном одиночестве и молча смотрящий вокруг, не опасен. Быть может, новый сосед и выглядит полным чудаком ни от мира сего, постоянно смотрит на все задумчивым взглядом и ни с кем не говорит, но он не причинит никому вреда, ведь, к сожалению, просто получил худшее, что может быть на этом свете — одинокую старость. Спустя какое-то время Джойс говорила о нём: заходит в магазин каждый день, чтобы купить молоко и сладости для детей, но ни о чем не говорит. Он только единожды осмелился задать ей вопрос — спросил, есть ли у неё дети. Женщина даже растерялась, но довольно быстро ответила, что, да, есть. Старичок тихо поинтересовался, нравятся ли им сладости, которые он выбрал, а после утвердительного ответа замолчал. Джойс решила, что, возможно, его дети перестали его навещать, став совсем самостоятельными, и от этого её сердце кольнуло. После этого женщина видела его каждый день с одними и теми же покупками, которые он с трогательной заботой заворачивал в небольшой пакет.</p><p>Уилл действительно старался не относиться к соседу с подозрением и осторожностью, пытаясь проявлять учтивость, но каждый раз, как он видел этого хромого старичка с подтяжками на плечах, ему становилось не по себе. Сосед был так стар, что некоторые дети и вовсе удивлялись, что тот может самостоятельно передвигаться не только по собственному дому, который действительно отвоевал кровью и потом, утверждая, что в молодости, лет в двадцать, купил эту землю, чтобы построить на ней дом, подходящий для любящей семьи. Так сильно хотел стать отцом, но никто не знал, дал ли Бог им ребёнка. Кто-то как-то говорил, что в своё время он был строителем, а другие — что работал на водонапорной башне, не позволяя воде затопить небольшой городок. Перед глазами невольно появлялся образ сильного и счастливого мужчины, ответственно относящегося к своей работе, но он быстро растворяется, стоит только вспомнить его взгляд. Усталость, сожаление и грусть — вот, что было в чужих глазах. Возможно, когда-то давно сосед был действительно счастлив в кругу дорогих ему людей, обожал проводить время со своим ребёнком и женой, был полон целей и желаний, но теперь был неприкаянным в небольшом и в меру шумном городке. Старичок часто молча поглядывал на играющих неподалёку детей, в эти моменты его глаза наполнялись одновременно и теплом, и болью. </p><p>Уилл ловит на себе его взгляд чаще положенного и старается не потерять в толпе Джейн, когда из общего шума, присутствующего на улице, улавливает чужое обсуждение очередного исчезновения ребёнка прямо из единственного детского сада в городе.</p><p>— Да ты что! — удивлённо охает женщина, стоящая неподалёку, — Неужели снова дело рук того похитителя?</p><p>— Я так не думаю, дорогая моя, не думаю, — противно гнусит вторая. Подойдя ближе к подружке, заговорчески шепчет: — Семья-то, семья вон какая была! И не удивительно, что мальчонка-то сбежал.</p><p>Если изначально Байерс остановился здесь, потому что решил, что сможет услышать что-то полезное, то теперь был сильно разочарован. Джейн, к счастью остановившаяся неподалёку, посылает ему нечитаемый взгляд: мальчик вздыхает, возобновляя ход, но спустя секунду резко останавливается прямо рядом с ней — старичок, до этого находящийся словно в собственном мире, неожиданно резко поворачивается в сторону женщин и, прокашлившись, хриплым от долгого молчания голосом проговаривает:</p><p>— Не человечьих рук это дело, не человечьих…— он с трудом поднимается, опираясь на свою трость, и хромым шагом направляется к ним, чтобы не вести беседу на расстоянии. Его старческое лицо, покрытое морщинами, принимает какое-то болезненное выражение: — Мой мальчик… говорил мне, а я не слушал. Все думал — прекратил бы ты…</p><p>— Да что ж это вы, дедушка! — восклицает собеседница. — Про бабайку, что ли, вспомнили?</p><p>Он резко замолкает, с каким-то неверующим удивлением смотря на неё. Так, словно впервые увидел. Женщина вскидывает одну бровь в немом вопросе, а неловкость повисает в воздухе. Старичок начинает чувствовать дискомфорт и не знает, куда ему от этого деться.</p><p>— Да нет же! — наконец нужные слова находятся, — Послушайте, что я…</p><p>Она лишь вскидывает ладонь в воздух, прося остановить бесполезный разговор. К нему подходит какая-то соседка, учтиво предлагая свою помочь и бросив странный взгляд на уходящих под руку подружек, когда рядом раздаётся шипение рации, мирно лежавшей в рюкзаке. Уилл, собирающийся поддержать пожилого человека после такого тяжёлого разговора, резко останавливается и неловко снимает рюкзак со своего плеча, пока Джейн подходит ближе.</p><p>Может ли быть, что этот странный сосед говорил о том самом клоуне?</p><p>— Мы уже почти на месте! — подключившись к нужному каналу, хором говорят они.</p><p>— Ребят, — проговаривает Майк, — я не могу выйти из дома! После вчерашнего Нэнс объединилась с мамой! — последние слова он говорит шепотом, чтобы не привлекать их внимание. Вероятно, они находятся в одной комнате.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — практически одновременно.</p><p>— Я в полном порядке! Слышу этот вопрос весь день, — устало комментирует мальчик. Спустя мгновение обеспокоенно спрашивает: — Джейн, как твоя рана? Все в порядке? Прости, я… Просто иди уже к Нэнси! Нет, мне не скучно сидеть здесь одному, и ты можешь… Эл, я вернусь! Прости!</p><p>Подростки молча переглядываются, понимая, что раз уж они обе решили, что Майк сегодня останется дома и будет отлеживаться после вчерашнего, то так оно и будет. Уилл, друживший с ним с детского сада, прекрасно знал, какими они бывают в гневе, а после того, что видела Нэнси, Майкл был в меньшинстве, даже учитывая его характер. Спорить было бесполезно. Однако, это не говорило о том, что они не могли придумать способ, с помощью которого мальчик бы не пропустил их собрание.</p><p>Уилл молча бросает рацию обратно в рюкзак. </p><p>Когда они доедут до остальных, то обязательно подключатся к своему каналу, чтобы Майк знал, что происходит. Оставалось надеяться, что он не останется в одиночестве, как того просит.</p><p>Кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда им удаётся доехать до места встречи. Дастин замечает их первым и приветливо машет, пока Беверли нервно крутит монетку в своей руке, а Макс спокойно стоит в тени от деревьев рядом, облокотившись на стену старого дома. В её руках нет привычного скейтборда, с которым ранее девочка практически не расставалась, что в очередной раз подтверждает теорию о том, что воспоминания о прошлом могут ей навредить. </p><p>Уилл быстро спускается с велосипеда, передавая рюкзак подошедшей Джейн, и рассказывает о том, что сегодня придётся использовать рацию, чтобы связываться с Майклом. Подобный исход не был удивительным ни для кого из присутствующих. </p><p>Беверли и сама кое-как выбралась на улицу, пользуясь тем, что её тетушка отвлеклась на свой чудесный пирог, который было необходимо вытащить из духовки прямо сейчас и не секундой позже. Женщина до сих пор была обеспокоена состоянием своей племянницы, а её вчерашнее возвращение от друзей с распоротым неизвестно чем лицом, убедительности в том, что все было хорошо и давно пережито, не прибавило. Элис долго пыталась понять, как девочка могла так пострадать, несколько раз уточняла, нет ли у неё каких-то конфликтов со своими ровесниками (конечно же, она, как заботливая родственница, знала, что у Беверли в Дэрри не было все гладко, но ни в коем случае не говорила об этом прямо, боясь попасть по больному. Она ведь ранимый подросток!). Но затем все же оставила эту затею, просто оказав племяннице необходимую помощь и уточнив, что просто беспокоится за неё, как любой другой нормальный родственник. Эл бы тоже за тебя беспокоился, дорогая, сказала она. Беверли натянуто улыбнулась, в душе скривившись, если не от какого-то отвращения или страха, то от обычного нежелания слышать о своём умершем отце, и сбежала спать. Конечно же, поставленные вопросы остались открытыми. Поэтому Элис твёрдо решила узнать обо всем утром, но Беверли удалось уйти.</p><p>Дастин, скрипя сердцем, убедил свою маму в необходимости купить побольше кошачьего корма, за которым ему теперь нужно было идти. Женщина затеяла поездку к своему старшему брату в другой город, которая могла бы без проблем подкосить все их планы, если бы мальчик вовремя не спрятал огромную пачку кошачьего корма на кухне. С недавнего времени много кто собирался уезжать из города до поры до времени, пока здесь не перестанет орудовать детский похититель, но только некоторые дети были уверены, что он показывался только их ровесникам и вряд ли был человеком. Дастин, как один из тех, кто долгое время провёл в архивной секции библиотеки, попав туда благодаря хорошим отношениям своей мамы с библиотекаршей, знал слишком много для человека, который должен был уехать в глухую деревню, неизвестно где расположенную. Сегодня он ожидал, что сможет рассказать о том, что ему удалось найти вместе с Макс, что по неизвестной причине привлёк совершенно противоположный стеллаж, который их просили не трогать. Мальчик, также как остальные, был без понятия, что ей удалось там найти, но чужая реакция была одновременно и многообещающей и пугающей.</p><p>Быть может, тогда ей удалось найти что-то такое, что могло бы объяснить связь между городом Беверли и их? </p><p>Мальчик прекрасно помнил, как Марш возвращала книги, которые он брал для неё в тот день, расстроенно поделившись, что, к сожалею, не нашла ни в одной того, чего искала. Нужные ей книги могли лежать в другой секции. При первой встрече Дастин не задумывался о том, что Беверли могла искать что-то не ради обычного любопытства, а потому, что заметила что-то странное с самого начала. Но теперь понимал, что если уж и нужно было искать дополнительную  информацию о том существе, то только отталкиваясь от её знаний. Ведь они впервые столкнусь с подобным, а для Беверли это не было чем-то новым. Только вот боялась девочка сильнее всех.</p><p>Максин было проще всех, не считая оговоренного (с одной стороны) лимита на прогулку с Билли. Он должен был заехать за ней через два часа, чтобы проверить, все ли с ней в порядке. Последнее время парень действительно вёл себя очень странно, словно подозревая свою сестру в чем-то, а потому по собственному желанию решил за ней проглядывать. Максин, естественно, это совсем не нравилось, но спорить с ним не хотелось, прекрасно зная, что он снова начнёт говорить о том вечере, когда решил дать ей погулять с друзьями немного дольше, а в итоге нашёл её в лесу поздно ночью, неизвестно как попавшую в опасность. Любая попытка отстоять свою точку зрения приводила к его раздраженному вздоху и хлопаньем дверей, но совсем скоро парень возвращался обратно, продолжая с подозрением наблюдать за ней. От этого Максин было не комфортно вдвойне, а улица стала единственным местом, где она могла побыть без его опеки и психов. Возможно, он мог стать следующим? Кто знает. Но иногда Максин просто хотела, чтобы он наконец заткнулся и ушёл, оставив свои жалкие попытки вывести её на разговор о том, кого сам терпеть не мог. Откуда взялась такая забота? Быть не может, чтобы этот парень мог быть таким.</p><p>Когда Джейн наконец подключается к нужному каналу, объяснив Майку их план, Беверли заходит в телефонную будку, надеясь, что монетка, которую она привезла с собой из дома, снова станет счастливой. Живя в другом штате, она пыталась дозвониться до Неудачников миллион раз, но из всех мальчиков трубку снял только один. Стэнли спокойно поговорил с подругой, подтвердил, что в городе все было, как прежде, и рассказал об остальных. Билл собирается поступать на литературный факультет, действительно неплохо пишет; ферма Майка набирает обороты, побеждает на фестивалях, он копит деньги на путешествия, все ещё желая посмотреть мир; Эдди получил больше свободы, чем ранее, но все ещё не может определиться с профессией, что будет осваивать — медицина после матери поперёк горла встала; Ричи рано или поздно сорвется и уедет из Дэрри к чертовой матери (все надеются, что он не забудет попрощаться). К сожалению, их разговор не продлился долго по вине сорвавшийся связи, но всё-таки этот звонок на данный  момент был единственным удавшимся за все прошедшие года. Дэрри действительно был слишком старым. Она помнила — о нем никто не знает и не слышит, но никогда не думала, что информацию нужно было воспринимать так прямо. </p><p>Беверли очень скучала по ним. А теперь и беспокоилась, твёрдо решив, что, когда наконец встретится с друзьями, то устроит этим неудачникам такую взбучку, какой у них никогда не было.</p><p>После прошедшего эта монетка не могла быть не счастливой. Гудки тянутся целую вечность.</p><p>Беверли, кажется, перестаёт дышать, когда на том конце провода наконец слышится знакомый голос. Только вот он принадлежит не Ричи. Девочка быстро берет себя в руки, ведь не исключала, что подобное могло произойти:</p><p>— Здравствуйте, простите за беспокойство, меня зовут Беверли Марш, — проговаривает она, — я подруга Ричи. Вы не могли бы позвать его к телефону, пожалуйста?</p><p>— Попробуй перезвонить через некоторое время! — озадачено советует Мэгги, вздыхая. Никогда ранее не видела его с девочками, ожидала, что это снова будет Билл, который словно специально начинает заикаться больше обычного и не говорит ничего дельного, понимая , что трубку снял не Ричи. — Ричард снова бегает где-то на улице. Я передам ему, что ты звонила.</p><p>— Спасибо, Мисс Тозиер. — Беверли переглядывается с остальными и отрицательно качает головой, — Скажите, он в порядке?</p><p>— Все тот же хулиган, — по-доброму усмехается женщина. Но какой же проблемный. Сколько часов назад она отправила его за хлебом? Вчера утром? </p><p>Девочка благодарит за ответ и прощается, вещая трубку на место. Нужно попробовать позвонить позже. Как же давно она не слышала этот голос. Марш выходит из будки, поправляя свой рюкзак и проговаривая:</p><p>— Это была его мама. Она не найдёт Ричи, если захочет, — увидев непонимание в глазах Уилла, который только сегодня слышал, как его звал тот незнакомый парень, Беверли поспешно поясняет: — скорее всего он в штабе! Иногда мы и сами не можем найти вход.</p><p>Подростки медленно отходят от телефонной будки, игнорируя осуждающие взгляды пожилых соседей, которые всегда были известны своей придирчивостью к «излишне шумным и невоспитанным детям». Они везут велосипеды рядом, словно в очередной раз взяли их скорее по привычке, чем из надобности и обсуждают, какая территория города могла бы быть полезной для определения сходств двух городов. </p><p>За все время, что они неторопливо направляются к каньону, из которого совсем недавно поднимали Уилла, на пути попадается сравнительно мало людей, словно с каждым шагом дети приближаются к неблагоприятному для времяпровождения месту. Горожане прогуливается по улицам, избегая солнечных лучей и торопясь домой с купленной холодной водой. Температура, из-за которой совсем недавно гибли растения и животные, заставляя людей страдать, постепенно приближалась к норме для их города, но были те, кто хотел запастись водой заранее, на случай, если лето снова станет мучительным. Никто не считал данное поведение странным. Мало ли, что случится на следующий день? Некоторые прохожие время от времени оглядываются по сторонам, будто опасаются чего-то и тащат своих детей за руки вперёд, подобно игрушке на веревочке. Сейчас практически было нереально встретить на улице детей в одиночестве, без сопровождения своих родителей, которые, кажется, опасались маньяка сильнее них. Возможно, именно по этой причине на компанию подростков смотрели с неодобрением в глазах и нередко грозились вызвать полицию, учитывая, что соответствующие машины стояли на каждом углу. </p><p>Если в начале таблички с объявлениями о пропавших детях можно было увидеть лишь в определённых местах, так как их было всего три («зато какие» — сказал бы какой-нибудь ничего не понимающий человек, не бывший в роли родителя), то теперь их стало чуть ли не в пять раз больше. Невозможно было пройти по улице, не заметив объявления о розыске очередного ребёнка: оказалось, что пятилетняя Холли не являлась первой пропавшей — совсем незадолго до этого пропал один мальчик, в отличие от неё посещая детский сад. Его отец, мужчина лет двадцати двух, утверждал, что мальчик долгое время утверждал, что за ним кто-то наблюдает прямо из-под небольшого шкафа в его детской, который был настолько низким, что туда не поместился бы даже листок альбомной бумаги (Мистер Паркер специально делал это, чтобы показать ребёнку, что ему нечего бояться). Холли была второй, но никому не говорила о том, что её что-то пугает. Вслед за ними пошла целая цепочка исчезновений из разных, ничем не связанных, исчезновений. </p><p>Эту статью прочитал каждый из них, в очередной раз убедившись, что похитителем не мог стать обычный человек. Но, ненавязчиво задав несколько вопросов шерифу, Джейн поняла, что мужчина придерживался вполне понятной точки зрения — у мальчика было довольно живое воображение, свойственное его возрасту. Однако Майк (и другие подростки) знали, что дело было далеко не в этом. По словам Нэнси, Ричи перед своим исчезновением жаловался на преследования какого-то монстра, которого не видел никто, кроме него. Могло ли все повториться? Карен давно осознала, что было необходимо прислушаться к ребёнку, а прочтение статьи стало для неё фатальным. Майкл был напуган её реакцией и хотел помочь ей успокоиться, параллельно забрав газету, но стоило ему показаться в дверном приёме, как женщина резко замолчала, отстраняясь от Нэнси и старательно делая вид, что все было в порядке. Она винила себя в произошедшем, а недавняя ситуация лишь открыла старые раны, но сына посвящать в них женщина не планировала. Зачем говорить подростку о том, чего уже не исправить? </p><p>Карен всегда будет помнить о нем, но не хочет, чтобы от прошлого страдал ещё и Майкл. Может быть, Нэнси и не говорила прямо о Ричи, но по её действиям было понятно, что она тоже помнит об этом. Помнит, как Ричи жаловался на монстра, что наконец вылез из-под его кровати и ходил за ним. Неужели они с Тэдом были настолько молоды и беспечны, что попросту не заметили присутствие абсолютно чужого человека в доме? От этого становилось только хуже. Ведь Майк как-то также пытался сказать им о чем-то, связанным с рассказами брата, значит, его видел каждый из сыновей. Все, кроме тех, кто должен был защитить их от опасности. </p><p>Что может сделать четырёхлетний доверчивый ребёнок? Теперь её задачей было защитить оставшихся детей, чем она и занималась.</p><p>Беверли часто чувствовала дежавю, однако понимала, что все повторялось не точь в точь. Их города многим напоминали друг друга, но различий отношения людей к происходящему было гораздо больше. Они действительно прилагали усилия, чтобы вернуть исчезнувших детей в их семьи, не относились ни к кому, как к душевнобольному и не клеили объявления друг на друга, сразу забывая о тех детях, что были расположены внизу. При появлении ещё одного аналогичного дела, они не забывали о десяти других. Это одновременно и пугало, принимая во внимание тот факт, что Клоун ни за что не покажется никому, кроме своих жертв, и воодушевляло — оказалось, в этом мире существовали люди, которым было не все равно на то, что происходило с детьми. В Дэрри они беспокоились только о собственной безопасности и благополучии. Позволяли детям гулять, где им хотелось и не пугались ситуаций, когда они не возвращались домой вечером. </p><p>Марш в такие ситуации, к счастью, никогда не попадала в частности потому, что у неё существовал тот, кого она ненавидела и опасалась сильнее, чем существо, пожирающее её одноклассников. Девочка всегда боялась вернуться домой позже, чем полагалось, бежала в сторону дома сразу же, как спускалась со школьной лестницы, направляясь к запасному выходу, а затем проводила несколько адских минут со своим отцом, ожидая, когда он направится на очередную смену в больницу и делая вид, что занимается уроками. Ими Беверли занималась лишь наполовину — её сознание было наполнено желанием выскочить из дома и больше никогда туда не возвращаться, уйти как можно дальше от того взгляда, который не могла забыть до сих пор. Беверли помнит, как отец долго сидел с задумчивым взглядом, сложив руки в крепкий замок, пока какое-то холодное чувство с каждой секундой поднималось в ней сплошной волной. В тишине небольшой гостиной девочка слышала нервный стук собственного сердца, что гулко отзывалось в груди, чувствовала, как мысли медленно, но верно начинали свой круговорот. Путались между собой липкой паутиной, отзывались одна страшнее другой и не позволяли Марш расслабиться. Рядом с ним она всегда насторожена и напугана до придела и в тот день что-то было не так больше, чем обычно.</p><p>Тетушка, искренне беспокоясь, лишь напомнила ей об этом, когда утверждала, что он волновался бы также. Нет. Беверли было страшно задумываться о том, что сделал бы отец, увидев её с этой раной или с другими подростками. Он закатил такой скандал, узнав от соседей, что она была на каньоне с Неудачниками…</p><p>От неприятных мыслей её отвлекает внезапно начавшееся жжение когда-то порезанной ладони, подтверждая, что все это не было случайностью. Беверли незаметно сжимает и разжимает кулак, а затем оглядывается вокруг. Местность около каньона нисколько не оказывается похожей на ту заросшую  территорию, на которой она проводила время с Неудачниками, игнорируя зловонный запах — здесь не было даже одной единственной травинки, а воздух был чист. Девочка задумчиво осматривается, пытаясь найти что-то знакомое. Быть не может, чтобы она ошиблась! </p><p>Подростки останавливаются рядом. Уилл снова заботливо шепчется с Максин, стараясь не обращать внимания на Джейн, идущую позади всех. Получив рацию, она поняла, что сможет поговорить с Майклом даже сейчас, пока родители запретили ему покидать дом, а потому уже долгое время пользовалась этой возможностью, отвлекая мальчика от беспокойных мыслей. Уилл собирался рассказать о своём видении сразу же, как услышал знакомый (в меру обеспокоенный и расстроенный, к слову) голос своего лучшего друга, но в итоге весь путь не мог уловить подходящий момент. Теперь он был занят разговором с Макс, которая в последнее время начала общаться с ним намного чаще, чем ранее. Вначале они не были дружны, но наладили контакт довольно быстро, однако, даже учитывая это, её желание поговорить именно с ним вызывало в мальчике неподдельное удивление. Все ведь в порядке, да? Иногда ему казалось, что Максин знала о нем намного больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд, но самым неожиданным для Уилла было даже не это. Он не был против. Чувствовал, что девочке можно было доверять все, что угодно и не бояться столкнуться с непониманием или осуждением, но какой-то неизвестный внутренний барьер не позволял ему открыться подруге. </p><p>Они останавливаются неподалёку от друзей и внимательно наблюдают за нервной Беверли: она ходит из стороны в сторону словно сломанный компас и крепко зажимает свою ладонь, периодически взмахивая руками во время разговора с Дастином, который пытается ей помочь понять происходящее. Заметившая суматоху Джейн осторожно обходит сводного брата, направляясь к ним с рацией в руке, когда Макс, стоящая в обнимку с Уиллом (лучшие друзья ведь могут обниматься, правда? Раньше они так часто это делали, что перестали замечать, как уже стояли, по-дружески обнявшись. К удивлению, Лукас после разговора с Максин относился к этому со смехом, постоянно бросая что-то типа: “найди себе девчонку, чувак” и вклиниваясь между ними), внезапно поднимает на него не читаемый взгляд и тихо шепчет:</p><p>— Я знаю твой гаденький секрет, Уилл.</p><p>Он застывает на месте, не веря собственным ушам и стараясь не показывать непонятной паники, захлыснувшей его сознание подобно лесному пожару. О чем она говорит? Казалось, в этой фразе не было ничего настолько страшного, Уилл и сам не понял, по какой причине отреагировал на эти слова именно так, но он почувствовал себя подвешенным за ногу на краю вселенной. О каком секрете шла речь? Не может же быть, чтобы…</p><p>Не успевает мальчик привести своё внезапно сильнее забившиеся сердце в норму и избавиться от сухости в горле, как Максин, до этого устойчиво стоящая на ногах и до боли вцепившееся в него пальцами, неожиданно пошатывается. Её ноги подкашиваются, ранее широко раскрытые глаза закатываются, а руки пытаются беспомощно зацепиться за рубашку шокированного Уилла — в этот момент ему удаётся заглушить в себе беспокойство и панику, как он делал миллион раз до этого во время разговоров со своим лучшим другом.</p><p>Кажется, он подхватывает падающую девушку быстрее, чем понимает, что делает.</p><p>— Каньон! — восклицает Беверли в эту же секунду, — в Дэрри есть точно такой же каньон!</p><p>Иногда Уиллу казалось, что сама вселенная была против него.</p><p>А красный шар, бесшумно раскачивающийся в воздухе, был тому подтверждением.</p><p>«Я ЛЮБЛЮ ДЭРРИ» — гласила кривая надпись на нем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Глазами стажера</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Стиву 23, Мэй 25. Одно свидание он отменил, когда искал Макс. Про исчезновение Питера писала в 19 главе.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Стивен, тебя к телефону! — доносится спокойный голос матери.</p><p>Парень устало вздыхает, поднимая глаза к зеркалу над раковиной и закручивая кран. Часы, лежавшие на полке, оповещают, что он вернулся домой меньше четырёх часов назад, что вгоняло в ещё большую усталость. Кому он вновь понадобился? Неужели появились новые детали по делу исчезновения детей, и ему снова придется ехать в участок? Парень вернулся с ночного дежурства совсем недавно и до сих пор не мог почувствовать себя отдохнувшим — перед глазами то и дело появлялись лица пострадавших людей, с застывшей в глазах безысходностью. Рик, с которым он патрулировал город в этот раз, относился к ситуации со всей серьёзностью и профессионализмом: не упускал ни одного метра, проверяя каждый угол маленького городка, без тени страха направляясь на любой подозрительный звук. С ним оказалось невозможно выполнить работу кое-как. Но сложнее всего было идти на шорох и встречать там человека, которого они видели в полицейском участке каждый день и понимать, видеть, что он находится здесь только потому, что всем своим разбитым сердцем верит — его пропавший ребёнок ждёт где-то там, во тьме улиц, и обязательно придёт. Стиву миллион раз говорили, что пропускать чужие чувства через себя — плохая идея. Наблюдая за тем, как шериф составлял досье на тех, кто нарушил комендантский час, гуляя по городу в такое не спокойное время, Харрингтон испытывал неоднозначные чувства. Конечно, Стивен не считал это бесполезным занятием и понимал, как было важно поддерживать порядок, даже ценной долгих патрулей, ведь преступник до сих пор не был пойман, но, проведя за рулем несколько беспрерывных часов вместе с другим (очень активным и болтливым) стажёром, чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, не очень. </p><p>Паренек, приехавший из другого города, практически никогда не затыкался, заполнял своим голосом тишину, за что многие его не любили. Он задавал множество различных вопросов, а к третьей неделе начал отпугивать старших коллег одним только взглядом, не успев открыть и рта. Стив работал с ним в паре впервые, до этого считая, что остальные просто преувеличивают, желая описать его как можно подробнее. Танака говорил обо всем на свете: о себе, о фильмах, о своей маме, о видах мороженого, о планах на выходные, о своём городе, о своём детстве, о собаке, которая попала под машину, когда ему было семь, о своей первой любви (ее звали Киёко. Или нет?) и о том, что собирается съесть на обед. Многое вылетело из памяти сразу же, но его голос гудел в голове около часа после того, как Харрингтон переступил порог собственного дома, стараясь не разбудить родителей. Его болтливость можно использовать во время допросов.</p><p>Казалось, парню только недавно удалось проснуться и начать чувствовать себя нормальным человеком, но стоило ему перекрыть воду и снять полотенце, накинув его на влажную голову, как за спиной послышалось что-то, напоминающее детские голоса. Он нахмуривается, медленно оборачиваясь к большой раковине и прислушиваясь. Спустя мгновенье настает тишина. Стив тяжело вздыхает и направляется к телефону, захлопнув дверь. Это дело плохо на него влияет?</p><p>— Чего тебе, Дастин? — прижимая трубку к уху, проговаривает он, когда мама возвращается к плите, тихо удивившись тому, что рабочая форма была уже на нем. Стив переводит взгляд на часы: у него есть ещё около часа, а затем нужно в экстренном порядке возвращаться в участок.</p><p>Мальчик отвечает сразу, безбожно тараторя: </p><p>— Кое-что происходит. Я иду на встречу с остальными, а потом позвоню тебе, окей? Нужно пробить одного человека по базе. Я все расскажу.</p><p>— Куда вы опять влезли? Я знал, что… У меня нет таких полномочий, — Стив показательно закатывает глаза, когда замечает, как мама выглядывает из кухни, с подозрением наблюдая.</p><p>— Да-да, мам, я уже бегу в магазин! — вместо ответа проговаривает Дастин куда-то в сторону и вешает трубку, вероятно, даже не слыша слов старшего. Вот наглец.</p><p>Стивен тяжело вздыхает. Только этого им не хватало. Он хочет рассказать о том монстре, что объявился в доме Нэнси на днях? Было бы неплохо поговорить об этом, особенно после того, как он смылся чёрт знает куда. Чудовище было уставшим, но очень шустрым и могло появиться в любую секунду, неизвестно какие цели преследуя. У всех, вероятно, было огромное количество вопросов, но одно было ясно сразу — это существо появилось не просто так и явно знало, зачем пришло. Не могло быть, чтобы оно просто случайно забрело в тот подвал: Холли пропала прямо из дома. Неужели девочка что-то видела перед этим? (С Нэнси они расстались хорошими друзьями ещё несколько лет назад, но Харрингтон по-прежнему чувствовал к ней дружескую привязанность, беспокоясь о том, каково девушке было в одиночестве следить за бандой вспыльчивых подростков). Парень устало вздыхает от понимания, что неизвестный маньяк, похищающий детей, является не единственной проблемой, с которой ему придётся разбираться. Стоило оставить этих детей без присмотра, как они снова нашли монстров на свои безбашенные головы. Но Стивен, к счастью, давно уже не был тем старшеклассником, который поначалу опасался чего-то неизвестного и опасного. Академия определённо пошла ему на пользу.</p><p>Когда он заходит на кухню, предварительно приведя свои волосы в полный порядок, женщина с поддержкой улыбается ему, вытирая руки о фартук. Сегодня её рабочий день начнётся с тринадцати тридцати, поэтому было время заняться домашним хозяйством и помочь сыну собраться на стажировку. Родители с самого начала не особо одобряли его желание идти учиться, вместо того, чтобы работать в семейном бизнесе, а теперь они видели Стивена всего несколько раз в неделю по утрам, собираясь на работу, что не улучшало отношения к карьере в правоохранительных органах, где его вообще могли убить. В кафе, конечно, иногда случались некоторые казусы, когда особо буйные посетители теряли над собой контроль, начиная драки, или когда какой-нибудь неудавшейся грабитель объявлялся в дверях, угрожая несуществующем оружием (однажды она видела в новостях, как несовершеннолетний парень ворвался на парковку, пряча ружьё в рубашке, чтобы помочь своей подружке сбежать — жуть да и только!). Но в полиции ситуации были по-серьёзнее. Само понимание, что её ребёнок часто находился в опасности и мог не вернуться домой, приводило женщину в ужас.</p><p>Иногда она не узнавала Стива, долгое время не видя его из-за обучения в другом городе. Когда парень сказал, что стажировку будет проходить здесь, женщина была невероятно рада и чувствовала себя так, словно очнулась от долгого сна, но теперь каждый день не могла быть спокойна, постоянно ожидая чего-то плохого. Когда-то спокойный и тихий город стал опасным как раз в то время, когда её сын находился в самом эпицентре событий. Он постоянно не высыпался, большую часть времени проводил в полицейском участке и волновался из-за людей, что не соблюдают комендантский час. Иногда ей хотелось самолично выйти загонять их по домам, лишь бы тот был спокоен, ведь затем эти же люди и прибегут в участок и, размазывая по лицу слёзы, будут просить напечатать листовки с лицами своих пропавших детей. Даже сейчас, придя завтракать, Стив готовился к работе в участке так, словно и не снимал свою форму.</p><p>Видя, как сын в очередной раз хмурится, думая о чем-то своём, ей хочется отвлечь его. Она поворачивается к нему, облокачиваясь на раковину и держа в руках чистую тарелку. Спустя несколько мгновений решается учтиво спросить:</p><p>— Со свиданием не сложилось? — быстрее, чем он успевает задать встречный вопрос, поясняет: — Мне Джес сказала, что слышала, как ты разговаривал с одной девушкой. Болтливая, сам знаешь.</p><p>Иногда ей казалось, что было намного лучше, если бы Стивен просто начал жить обычно: купил большой дом, устроился на работу где-нибудь в городе, женился на хорошей девушке и воспитывал бы с ней детей. Мирная жизнь без всяких задержаний, погонь и маньяков — семейные вечера, походы в кино и театры, работа в семейном кафе. Женщине хотелось, чтобы её сын выбрал как раз такую жизнь, но тот был непреклонен: после школы поступил на обучение выбранной специальности и теперь проходил стажировку. </p><p>Но, может быть, любовь действительно меняет людей?</p><p>— Видимо, на нашу долю выпало только одно свидание, — спокойно отвечает Стив, вспоминая, как вчера вечером заезжал к ней вместе с Риком, чтобы оформить заявление о исчезновении её племянника, — может быть, позже. </p><p>Женщина понимающие кивает, наблюдая за тем, как он готовит себе кофе. А в комнате настаёт тишина. Стивен по сотому кругу думает о том, что им было известно о пропавших детях, пытаясь найти то, что каждый из них упускает. Возможно, ответ на все вопросы находится прямо под носом, как бывает обычно, поэтому главное ни в коем случае не убеждать себя в том, что рядом невозможно найти ни одной новой подсказки. Вчера произошло два исчезновения, но они не были ничем связаны — в этом они уверились сразу же. Первому пропавшему только недавно исполнился третий год, в этом парень был уверен на все сто процентов (Мэй сама поделиласть с ним этой информацией несколько дней назад, пока искала подходящий подарок), а второму — семнадцать. Конечно же, они никак не контактировали и не имели даже общих увлечений.</p><p>— Ты только не расстраивайся, — наконец говорит она, не помня, когда последний раз разговаривала с сыном на эту тему. А были ли такие беседы вообще? Кажется, Стив никогда не обращался к ней за советом в любовных делах. — Она, кажется, сейчас практику в местной больнице проходит? Видела её пару раз.</p><p>Стивен лишь кивает, сам не замечая, как переключается на мысли о том, как много эта Джес рассказала.</p><p>Женщина действительно была на редкость болтливой, внимательной, много сплетничала, все знала и видела. А ещё она общалась с его мамой и могла быть даже там, где её быть не может, как журналист в каком-то многосерийном сериале, что смотрят одни женщины за сорок по вечерам — доставучим и привыкшим взламывать чужие замки для того, чтобы  найти какое-нибудь неопровержимое доказательство своей правоты и использовать его в статье. Иногда ему казалось, что ей платили, чтобы она следила за своими соседями и обсуждала их. Когда Стивен случайно услышал, как люди говорили о недавно прибывшем в город пожилом мужчине, убеждая, что когда-то давно он потерял своего сына и до сих пор не мог оправиться после случившегося, он никак не думал, что будет следующим. С соседями так или иначе ему приходилось контактировать каждый божий день в полицейском участке, выслушивая их жалобы и беспокойства касательно любой подозрительной ситуации. А затем проверять их показания, долгое время проводя в душной машине и нередко попадая в проблемные обстоятельства, подобные тем, когда люди попросту не хотели идти с ним на контакт, даже через закрытую дверь. Иногда попадались и понимающие люди. Но Джес в их число, конечно же, не входила, предпочитая делать вид, что для неё двадцати трёхлетний парень все ещё оставался тем же маленьким капризным мальчишкой, словно застыв во времени. </p><p>Возможно, говорить нужно было как раз-таки с ней? Только не Стиву. От одной мысли о том, что старушка будет обращаться к нему на “Стиви”, периодически интересуясь, много ли он сломал игрушек сегодня, парню становилось не по себе. Она так умело притворялась, что казалось — соседка в самом деле была не в порядке. Она жила в отдалении от других домов, готовила жесткое печенье (однажды Стив сломал об него молочный зуб, из-за чего многие мальчишки над ним смеялись) и рассказывала жуткие байки про плотоядного танцующего клоуна. Парень уже не помнит ни одного произнесенного соседкой слова, но знает, что в детстве был напуган не на шутку.</p><p>Он быстро допивает свой кофе и проговаривает: </p><p>— Нужно бежать, я вернусь поздно, не надо ждать. Удачной смены и не забудь про комендантский час!</p><p>Последнее время так много всего происходит, что он перестал замечать то, на что ранее обратил бы внимание в первую очередь. </p><p>Женщина прощается, наблюдая за тем, как сын убегает в прихожую, чтобы переобуться и провести на работе целый день. Она безумно хочет, чтобы этот день прошёл без происшествий, не принеся Стивену новые причины для беспокойства и бессонных ночей, но предчувствие, волной поднимающееся в ней, твердит обратное. Как же иногда хочется, чтобы он вновь стал маленьким мальчиком, думает она, когда до кухни доносится звук запирающейся двери.</p><p>Оказавшись на улице, парень сразу же чувствует, как свежий воздух ударяет ему в лицо, приводя мысли в относительный порядок. Он по привычке осматривается вокруг в поисках тех мест, куда обычно наклеивали новые листовки с портретами пропавших детей: как и ожидалось, на него смотрело прежнее количество чужих глаз — за эти пять часов ни один человек не нашёлся и не пропал. Они топчутся на том же месте, что и последние несколько дней, до сих пор не найдя даже одной улики, словно дети сами сбегают из Хоукинса. Но никто не способен покинуть его, не оставив не следа, а некоторые были в прямом смысле слишком маленькими, чтобы открыть дверь или незаметно спуститься на улицу и уйти. </p><p>Поначалу в полицейском участке рассматривались версии похищений, но когда число исчезновений превысило пять, они отказались от этой идеи, убедившись, что в городе орудовал какой-то псих, а вовсе не разведенные родители. Только вот он по-прежнему шёл впереди. </p><p>С недавних пор Стив начал подозревать, что виновник всего этого был у них прямо под носом, умело сливаясь с городом и его жителями. Где-то месяц назад он назвал параноиком Майка, который все никак не мог перестать присматриваться к происходящему, а затем его сестра пропала. Теперь на роль нервного человека, видящего то, чего нет, претендентовал никто иной, как он сам.</p><p>Стив молча отходит в сторону, наблюдая за окружающими его людьми. Городок только отходит от своего беспокойного, но тихого сна: люди выходят на работу, периодически разговаривая с соседями о услышанных новостях; ведут детей в детские сады и школы, строго напоминая очевидные правила, словно не замечая, как те закатывают глаза, желая как можно скорее остаться без опеки старших (вспоминая себя в их возрасте, он понимает, как это сложно); гуляют по узким улицам с друзьями, что-то заинтересованно обсуждая и игнорируя пожилого мужчину, что в который раз оказывается на скамейке, наблюдая за детьми. Парень видит его каждый день, но не чувствует от него опасности, скорее напротив — сосед выглядит дружелюбно и опрятно, как тот, кому можно довериться. Словно отец. Имеющий внушительный багаж жизненного опыта за своей простуженной под дождём спиной и историями, о которых теперь не сможет вспомнить (или попросту не захочет этого делать). Тот, что узрел истину, не подвластную молодёжи — собственную старость. У каждого человека в городе была собственная галактика тайн, скрытая от чужих глаз так надёжно, что они и сами порой забывали о том, где она находится. Но многие из них хотели познать чужие тайны, как бы невоспитанно это не звучало, ведь человеческая сущность была завязана на желании узнать правду. Ту, что была по неизвестным причинам скрыта так далеко, что казалось практически забытой. Какие же тайны хранил этот пожилой мужчина, с грустью и тоской наблюдающий за бегающими мальчишками? Быть может, он думал о прожитых годах, о своей молодости и беспечности? Смотря на соседа чуть дольше, чем полагается, парень думает, что нет. Это была трагедия. </p><p>Старик смотрит на Стива несколько мгновений, словно выделенных случайно, когда тот отвлекается на знакомый голос, звонко прозвучавший наперебой уличному шуму. Приходится остановиться прямо в дверях полицейского участка и шустро спуститься с лестницы, чтобы собеседница не испытывала дискомфорта. В этот момент в здание заходят ещё несколько стажеров, как всегда громко разговаривая о недавнем задержании. Снова тот мужчина?</p><p>— Ох, бог ты мой! Ты действительно пошёл в полицию! — вместо приветствия восклицает невысокая блондинистая девушка, везя перед собой детскую коляску, — Мне Чарли сказал, а я и не поверила!</p><p>Ему требуется всего несколько секунд для того, чтобы признать в молодой маме свою бывшую одноклассницу, которая уехала из города раньше, чем закончила старшую школу. Многие учителя были шокированы принятым ею решением, а родители и вовсе перестали о ней вспоминать, посчитав девушку той, что позорит их семью. Теперь причина смотрела на других людей большими любопытными глазенками и тихо лепетала себе под нос что-то, понятное только ей, прячась под розовым капюшоном от солнечных лучей. Стивен помнил, что совсем недавно произошла трагическая случайность, унесшая жизнь пожилого отца девушки. А Чарли-то до сих пор не может определиться, куда собирается поступать. Но говорить об этом никто не будет.</p><p>— Решила вернуться в родные края? — улыбается Стив, задавая риторический вопрос, — Чудесная малышка, — неловко кивнув в сторону ребёнка, говорит он. Неужели настало то время, когда его ровесники заводят семьи?</p><p>— О, её зовут Скай, — при упоминании дочери уголки её губ приподнимаются вверх, отводя тень усталости на второй план. — Решила к маме пока перебраться. Кстати, как я вижу, здесь проблемы? Все настолько серьёзно? — имея ввиду ситуацию в городе, проговаривает девушка, а лицо приобретает обеспокоенное выражение. Она рефлекторно сжимает ручку коляски пальцами.</p><p>— Мы работаем, Эбби, — вздыхает он, понимая причину чужих переживаний, ведь будь у него ребенок и мать, что не под каким предлогом не желает покидать город, он бы тоже не промолчал, а постарался узнать как можно больше информации из любых возможных источников, — постарайся соблюдать все рекомендации.</p><p>Он видит, что девушка готовится задать ещё огромное количество вопросов, подбирая нужные слова, когда к нему подлетает взволнованный коллега-стажер и хватает за локоть. Парень тратит несколько мгновений на восстановление сбитого долгим бегом дыхания, а они, кажется, всей душой надеются, что пришедший так внезапно не упадёт замертво прямо у их ног. Стажёр поднимает на Стива глаза, полные неподдельной паники, и, срываясь на крик, доносит: их отправляют на какой-то срочный вызов, поэтому он, то есть Харрингтон, должен сию же минуту отправляться в кабинет шерифа за подробной информацией, так как именно его назначили ответственным за исход миссии. (Она может быть связана не с обычной дракой двух повздоривших соседей, а с тем самым похитителем!). </p><p>Стив по привычке смотрит на свои часы, убеждаясь, что не опоздал — должно быть, случилось что-то серьёзное, раз за ним отправили другого человека. </p><p>Быстро попрощавшись со знакомой, он поднимается следом за напарником, готовя себя к чему угодно.</p><p>Наверное, впервые за всю его стажировку в коридорах было так мало людей. Обычно участок был заполнен чужими голосами так сильно, что нередко Стив переставал слышать собственные мысли, а возвращение в рабочий кабинет превращалось в самый настоящий квест и препятствиями. Обеспокоенные люди появлялись словно из воздуха прямо перед парнем и не отпускали его до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не запишет их показания, убедив, что обязательно проверит, почему тот или иной сосед ведёт себя так странно. На деле никто не вел себя «несвойственно», просто многие были напуганы происходящем в городе настолько, что перестали контактировать со знакомыми или видели во всех опасность. Если поначалу Мисс Дуглас, работающая в старшей школе, была единственным человеком, что подозревал в исчезновениях детей всех, кто попадался ей на глаза, то теперь такими же стало пол города. Постоянно пытались читать между строк и с подозрением поглядывали на тех, с кем жили в одном городе более пяти лет. Все они находили выход только в обращении в полицию, а потому нередко практически ночевали в коридорах, отказываясь уходить домой до последнего. Стажерам приходилось учиться не только своей работе, но и правильно общаться с людьми, успокаивая чужие нервы за счёт своих — наблюдать за тем, как родители винят себя в исчезновении своих детей мог далеко не каждый.</p><p>Но в этот день все происходит иначе, словно взволнованные соседи решили устроить себе выходной: парни быстро преодолевают длинные коридоры, попутно здороваясь со старшими коллегами. Они останавливаются около нужного кабинета так резко, будто замечают перед собой обрыв: один считает, что ему не обязательно слушать шерифа второй раз за пять минут, а другой замечает человека, которого совсем не планировал здесь встретить. </p><p>Стиву кажется, что проходит целая вечность до того, как Мэй перестаёт нервно ходить из стороны в сторону с отсутствующим взглядом по коридору и наконец (совершенно случайно) замечает его. Он видит, как девушка сперва бросает на него не заинтересованный взгляд, словно видя плиту на кухне, что стоит на своём месте так долго, что стала для неё невидимой, привычной; затем в её глазах появляется неподдельные удивление. Но, несмотря на оживление Мэй при виде кого-то знакомого, становится сразу понятно, что она провела здесь совсем не час и даже не три, а долгое-долгое время: усталость полностью поглотила когда-то активную и весёлую девушку, что не переставала говорить о медицине даже во время сеансов кино, а в глазах виднеется ледяная паника, подтверждая, что в её голове творится сплошной хаос. Мысли сменяют друг друга с такой скоростью, что Мэй не успевает зацепиться ни за одну из них. Сердце разрывается от беспокойства за своего маленького племянника и от чувства беспомощности, словно она находится в коконе приближающегося паука. Кто бы мог подумать, что следующем будет Питер? Конечно же, девушка думает о том, что должна была предвидеть это и защитить ребёнка от каждой возможной опасности, а понимание того, что теперь мальчик был неизвестно где и неизвестно с кем, не позволяло ей спокойно дышать. А что если…</p><p>— Они сказали что-нибудь? — Стив задаёт вопрос быстрее, чем успевает справиться с удивлением. Не дожидаясь ответа, предлагает: — Давай я отвезу тебя домой? </p><p>— Я отправила Мэри домой, — быстро отвечает девушка, стараясь не смотреть на дверь в кабинет шерифа слишком часто, — побуду здесь ещё немного. Вдруг это какая-то ошибка?</p><p>Когда Харрингтон собирается предпринять ещё одну попытку уговорить её уехать домой и отдохнуть, дверь кабинета внезапно распахивается: шериф стремительно выходит в коридор, спокойным тоном просит Мэй набраться терпения, старается убедить девушку в том, что ребёнок в любом случае будет найден и направляется прямиком к стоящим рядом стажерам. Некоторые из них сразу же начинают поправлять свою форму и выпрямлять спины, в панике соображая, куда можно деть небольшую кружку кофе, купленную несколько минут назад. Мужчина окидывает их строгим взглядом и приговаривает, бросая ключи от полицейской машины в руки Стива:</p><p>— Неподалёку от каньона видели что-то странное. Бери машину, Эйсера и Свон — посмотрите, что могло напугать старушку Квинси.</p><p>Стивен без проблем ловит ключи, проговаривает чёткое «есть» и переглядывается со стоящим рядом Танакой: где искать этого чертового Свон? Парень беспомощно пожимает плечами. Этот каньон с самого первого дня не внушил ему никакого доверия, отправляться туда совсем не хотелось, но воспоминания о недавнем собрании, на котором каждого из стажеров предупредили о пропавшей девочке-старшекласснице, что видели последний раз именно там, не позволяли ему поддаться страху. Если ей какими-то чудесами удалось вернуться после исчезновения, то они обязательно вернут её домой. </p><p>Лию Джонс последний раз видели в школе, когда она разговаривала со своими подругами о том, что собирается наконец идти на свидание с неким Джеком Миллзом, но её бабушке ничего не было об этом известно. Предположительно, девочка пропала сразу после свидания. </p><p>Направляясь к машине, Стивен невольно вспоминает, как ездил в дом Джонсов вместе с шерифом для того, чтобы поговорить с её опекуншей: Энн встретила их в опушенном настроении, тяжело передвигалась и в целом практически молчала все время, пока готовила сливочный чай. Было понятно, что она пребывала в собственных мыслях, после исчезновения девочки забросив домашнее хозяйство — окна были плотно закрыты тяжелыми шторами, чувствовался затхлый воздух, а всюду виднелись незаконченные дела. Вещи Лии оставались на тех же местах. Медикаменты, занимающие большую часть небольшой гостиной, покрылись пылью. Единственным, на что у горевающей старушки оставались силы, являлся широкий портрет её внучки, закрывающий собой половину обшарпанной стены. Казалось, словно хозяйка исчезла вместе со своей девочкой. Дом выглядел нелюдимым.</p><p>Когда она наконец с трудом опустилась на старое, рваное кресло, предварительно со звоном поставив на столик поднос с горячими чашками, Стивен понял, что разговор будет тяжёлым. Подняв на гостей взгляд, полный тоски, боли и безопасности, она уже знала, о чем будет говорить.</p><p>Лия была единственным, что осталось у неё от своего сына, несколько лет назад скончавшегося от сложной болезни, а потому была для бабушки настоящим сокровищем. Она была копией своих родителей. Энн сразу же забрала девочку под своё крыло и воспитывала её, как собственную дочь. Радовалась за её успехи в спорте (она занималась плаваньем с пяти лет), поддерживала все начинания и была готова идти на любые жертвы ради её счастья, но около трёх лет назад они были вынуждены переехать в более тихий городок с чистым воздухом — у Лии, к огромному несчастью, обнаружились симптомы болезни её отца, поставив на карьере нерушимый крест. </p><p>Старушка сделала все возможное, чтобы не позволить им прогрессировать: продала все нажитое за свою долгую жизнь имущество, купила небольшой домик и обеспечила девочку всеми необходимыми для поддержания жизни лекарствами. Следила за тем, чтобы быстро взрослеющая Лия не забывала их принимать и не попадала в плохие компании, иногда строго-настрого запрещала ей выходить из дома без сопровождения. Но вместо ожидаемого понимания и благодарности (ведь она действительно так любит её и желает только лучшего!) девочка со временем начала от неё отдаляться: все меньше говорила и том, как прошёл её день и стала возвращаться домой позже обычного, что пугало Энн не на шутку. На тот момент ей казалось, что это было худшим исходом из всех возможных. По какой причине её очаровательная Лия стала такой замкнутой и нелюдимой? Принимая по несколько таблеток для больного сердца, она и не догадывались, что очень скоро настанет тот день, когда их маленький уютный домик поглотит тишина.</p><p>Лия однажды пожаловалась бабушке на то, что каждый вечер на протяжении нескольких дней с ней говорят другие дети прямо из стока раковины, пока она чистит зубы, готовясь ко сну. Энн нисколько не растерялась, успокаивающе напоминая напуганной девочке о том, что лекарства, которые та вынуждена принимать несколько раз в день, иногда вызывают в качестве побочных эффектов галлюцинации. Её отец также страдал от галлюцинаций, только зрительных — как бы между делом уточнила она. Видел повсюду какие-то гигантские яйца, похожие на доисторические. Девочка занималась профессиональным плаванием ранее, поэтому она не была удивлена, когда от полиции узнала, что та была на каньоне недавно. Это было единственное место, помимо ванной, где Лия могла придаться воспоминаниям.</p><p>Джек Миллз, который действительно приглашал её на свидание, был уверен в том, что девочка не успокоилась после тех слов о побочных эффектах хотя бы по той причине, что о них не было сказано и слова в инструкции (да, они в самом деле стащили одну на днях, пока её бабка готовила сливочный чай). Она постоянно испуганно говорила о тех голосах и боялась, что сходит с ума, ведь они в самом деле существовали — Лия была не единственной, с кем они говорили. Парень оставался в списке подозреваемых как тот, кто видел ее последним. </p><p>Но все же было то, в чем он и Энн теперь были солидарны — девочка могла быть уже мёртвой, ведь перед уходом из дома приняла успокоительное, которое могло негативно отразиться на её состоянии. Лия всегда возвращалась домой до темноты. Но не в этот раз.</p><p>Направляясь к каньону, Стивен старается отдалиться от своих напарников, что на перебой гудят на заднем сидении машины. По-другому назвать это было просто невозможно. Они то шепчутся о строгости Хоппера, не дающего им никаких поблажек, то начинают кричать о какой-то ерунде, не имеющей никакого отношения к их делу, словно непослушные дети. Говорят о том, что хотели бы тоже найти время для романтического свидания за пределами полицейского участка и обязательно без кипы бумаг перед носом. В следующую секунду становились серьезными, обсуждая произошедшие в городе задержания, и кражи. Комментируют проходящих мимо людей, гадая, соблюдает тот или иной сосед комендантский час. Каждый из них знает, что нет, но не озвучивает этого. Иногда подростки ведут себя тише. Стив всматривается вперед, проезжая по неровной дороге и останавливаясь неподалёку от длинной травы, что выросла там всего лишь за неделю. </p><p>Что же могло напугать старушку Квинси? Все. Она была слепой уже лет двадцать, и только один чёрт знает, что она здесь делала. </p><p>Еще до того, как парень успевает отрыть дверцу машины и выйти наружу под горячие солнечные лучи, стажеры внезапно затихают — издалека слышатся звуки борьбы и ругани. Они молча переглядываются, решая, как поступить.</p><p>— Я пойду, ладно? — нарушает тишину Свон, бросая сигарету, — Он собирается меня выгнать — нужно что-то сделать.</p><p>Танака понимающе хмыкает. Здесь действительно не сладкая жизнь. Стив лишь вздыхает и взмахивает рукой, как бы говоря, что они могут идти оба. Это не займёт много времени, а он пока просто побудет здесь рядом с машиной. Может, в тишине получится заметить что-то важное?</p><p>Не проходит и пяти минут после того, как спины стажеров скрываются вдалеке, как Стивен действительно замечает нечто странное, что заставляет его похолодеть от ужаса и положить руку на рукоять пистолета. Кто-то наблюдает за ним с самого начала. Парень хмурится и оглядывается вокруг. Практически сразу его внимание привлекают те самые заросли, на которые Харрингтон посмотрел практически сразу после того, как остановился здесь. Отдалённо он слышит, как проходит задержание хулиганов, что решили остановить его напарники, но не уделяет этому должного внимания. Стив бесшумно переставляет ноги, не сводя взгляда со своей цели.</p><p>Из глубоких зарослей на него смотрит какой-то незнакомый человек. С каждым шагом парня его губы растягиваются в ещё большую, в самом деле безумную улыбку, а глаза горят нездоровым блеском. Если изначально Стивен немного теряется, посчитав, что незнакомец может плохо себя чувствовать, получив, к примеру, солнечный удар, то теперь был сбит с толку и немного напуган. А в следующую секунду и вовсе застывает в полнейшем ужасе, не в силах произнести и слова — чужие губы растягиваются практически до самых ушей, но взгляд Харрингтона оказывается прикован намертво к оторванной руке, которой начинает размахивать в воздухе тот самый наблюдатель. Окровавленная, вероятно, мужская, рука так быстро качается из стороны в сторону, что грозиться и вовсе вырваться из чужой железной хватки и улететь в прозрачную воду каньона.</p><p>Стивену кажется, что он может в шоке наблюдать за ней целую вечность, несмотря на подступающую тошноту, вызванную скорее происходящей ситуацией, нежели запахом стухшей крови. Туда-сюда. Золотое обручальное кольцо блестит в лучах горячего солнца. Туда-сюда.</p><p>В окоченевшей ладони что-то зажато.</p><p>Квакающий смех заполняет все пространство так неожиданно и резко, что парень вздрагивает, тем самым избавляясь от странного наваждения и пропуская тот момент, когда человек резво выскакивает из зарослей. Он громко хохочет и хлопает в ладони. Когда Стив открывает огонь, он лишь звонко хохочет на краю каньона, бросает оторванную руку в траву рядом, словно какую-то игрушку и прыгает прямо вниз, скрываясь под водой. Нереально выжить. По крайней мере несколько пуль точно угадили в цель. Парень тяжело вздыхает, пытается избавиться от дрожи, что сотрясает все его тело и на негнущихся ногах направляется к человеческой руке, считая, что на сегодня ужасы были закончены. Он успеет позвонить в участок тысячу раз. Но, оказавшись около улики, понимает, как сильно ошибся. Конечность была оторвана от тела не меньше трёх часов назад, однако не мешала ему увидеть зажатую вещь. Стивен в шоке оседает на землю: в центре ладони находится небольшая резинка для волос. Он слишком часто контактировал с ними, чтобы не распознать владелицу мгновенно, по щелчку пальцев.</p><p> </p><p>Резинка, зажатая в оторванной мужской руке, принадлежала пропавшей Холли Уилер.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Солдатик, снимки и рубашка.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>было бы круто, если бы вы поделились своими впечатлениями о этой работе.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Майкл открывает глаза, ему кажется, словно прошло всего лишь несколько мгновений с тех пор, как он вернулся в свою комнату, предварительно убедив обеспокоенную сестру в том, что не нуждается в медицинской помощи. Но не успевает поднять голову с подушки, как понимает, что пробыл в гостиной, как минимум, ночь. Майк узнает комнату сразу же, собирается подняться на ноги и найти свой рюкзак, чтобы не опоздать на встречу с друзьями, однако, неуверенно замирает на месте, упираясь взглядом в потолок. Когда он успел уйти из своей спальни и уснуть здесь?</p><p>      Майкл нервно сглатывает, понимая — из всех воспоминаний о вчерашнем вечере в его памяти осталась лишь звенящая пустота. Нэнси вызывала врача? Почему он спал здесь? Мальчик пытается восстановить в своей памяти события, произошедшие в подвале после того, как они закрыли дверь, думая о том, с чего необходимо начать тот сложный разговор. Но каждая попытка проваливается — к нему практически сразу возвращаются тошнота и головокружение. Возможно, только благодаря этому всплывают воспоминания о монстре, неожиданно появившимся рядом с ними. Майкл пытался защитить от него Джейн и помнил, что у него не получилось сделать это.</p><p>      Он в ужасе подскакивает с дивана, собираясь сейчас же проверить свои воспоминания на подлинность, но не успевает и подумать о том, чтобы опустить ноги на пол, как оказывается в прежнем положении. Не желая принимать действительность, в которой из-за удара головой он не может подняться на ноги, не чувствуя при этом головокружение, боль и тошноту, Майкл сразу же совершает несколько попыток заставить своё тело совершить задуманное. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, с каждым разом неприятные ощущения лишь усиливаются. Он раздражённо вздыхает и вспоминает, что врач все же посетил их дом вчера вечером и, благодаря воспитанности Нэнси, даже не ворчал, пока осматривал его. Майкл, естественно, сейчас не знает точно, о чем в итоге говорил Мистер Энди, но догадывается, что у него сотрясение или что-то вроде того.</p><p>      Вспоминая о том, как врач шустро зашёл в гостиную, с подозрением поглядывая по сторонам и ожидая увидеть Карен, мальчик не знает, что именно чувствует. (Мистер Энди никогда не внушал доверия и постоянно говорил, что со временем ему будут необходимы очки с толстыми линзами). Майка немного пугает факт потери памяти как таковой, но одновременно с этим он злится, что к нему возвращаются совсем не те события, которые беспокоят. Как себя чувствует Джейн? Кажется, она получила какую-то рану на лице? Он чувствует себя так, будто задыхается в паучьем коконе — возможно, не нужно было втягивать их во все это? С самого начала было понятно, что эта затея является опасной.</p><p>      Мысли постепенно заполняют его голову, не позволяя здраво оценить ситуацию.</p><p>      Как тот, кто слышал о существе лишь от других, но ни разу не сталкивался с ним лично, может победить и защитить друзей? Майку хочется отмотать время вспять, несмотря на понимание, что в одиночестве он не смог бы узнать столько, сколько знал сейчас. Безусловно, благодаря Беверли и Уиллу они располагали большим количеством информации о возможном (наиболее вероятном!) похитителе Холли, но последнее время ему казалось, словно единственным способом вернуть все на круги своя был обмен. Не битва с инопланетным существом, что он в глаза ни разу не видел, а сделка, благодаря которой она могла вернуться домой целой и невредимой.</p><p>      Возможно, для победы было необходимо сражаться со своими страхами в одиночку?</p><p>      Или добровольно позволить ему сожрать себя?</p><p>      Желание оставить дорогих людей в безопасности впервые оказывается настолько сильным, что Майкл не прислушивается к нему, резко поднимаясь с дивана, несмотря на плохое самочувствие. Он оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь зацепиться нечетким взглядом за любую деталь, несвойственную своему дому. Неужели здесь присутствовало что-то, способное внушать подобные навязчивые мысли? Он крепко зажмуривает глаза и считает до десяти. Пытается унять головокружение и ожидает через секунду увидеть что-то такое, что выбьет из-под его ног всю почву. Как он оказался здесь? Майкл точно помнил, что вернулся в свою комнату и долгое время не мог уснуть, чувствуя необъяснимое желание сейчас же подняться и куда-то уйти, но был уверен, что сюда не приходил.</p><p>      В детстве мама всегда ругала его за страх спать в собственной кровати. Но в этот раз он ведь ушёл не из-за этого? С тех пор утекло много времени. Какая-то неизвестная сила тянула его за собой на протяжении всех этих дней. Как долго он сможет противостоять ей? Майкл не знает.</p><p>      На смену беспокойным мыслям приходит какое-то непонятное чувство, настырной птицей бьющееся в его голове. Это действительно произошло? Прошло уже несколько дней с исчезновения Холли, а расследование до сих пор не сдвинулось ни на шаг. Любые мысли о младшей сестре в последнее время сопровождаются страхом и чувством вины. Он словно попал в то самое прошлое, когда не знал, жива ли Эл, и пытался связаться с ней с помощью рации. Только вот в этот раз Майкл сходил с ума из-за маленького ребёнка, который даже не держал эту вещь в руках и не мог по возможности связаться с домом. Майкл помнил, как видел девочку последний раз, беспокоясь о том, что мама будет ругать ее за неухоженный вид и за вполне понятное желание побегать по дому, как заплетал её волосы, не представляя, как правильно это делается, как она поняла его без слов, не выдав маме. Что же могло произойти в тот вечер? А что происходит прямо сейчас? Он никогда особо не задумывался о том, что значит быть старшим братом, а теперь чувствовал из-за этого такую тяжесть, что не мог описать ее словами.</p><p>      Конечно, по необходимости Майкл присматривал за сестрой, играл с ней, прилагал все усилия для того, чтобы поднять её настроение, защищал от других и гулял с ней, но никогда не размышлял над тем, что совершает какие-то ошибки, ведь всегда казалось, что отношения в семье строятся сами по себе. Сейчас же он мог пребывать в беспокойном состоянии на протяжении нескольких беспрерывных часов, готовый пойти на что угодно, лишь бы вернуть Холли домой в целости и сохранности. Но, по закону подлости, был вынужден оставаться на месте, принимая во внимание все произошедшее, что с каждой секундой разрушало его изнутри.</p><p>      Карен мальчик видел каждый день, уговаривая её отпустить себя на улицу хотя бы на тридцать минут. Она постоянно нервничала, не хотела, чтобы он отходил от неё далеко, но ничего не объясняла. Если бы не старшая сестра, Майкл и не знал бы, что на ситуацию влияет не одно исчезновение. Собираясь покидать гостиную, он готовит себя к тому, что снова увидит маму, старающуюся сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. В последнее время точно началось что-то, что женщина усердно скрывала от него, разговаривая об этом только с Нэнси. Вчера вечером Майкл видел только одну из них, при том, что вернулся домой сразу же после факультативных занятий. Нэнси говорила, что мама спит, но ему так не казалось. С ней происходило что-то странное.</p><p>      Когда сквозь закрытую дверь до него доносятся чужие, но знакомые голоса, Майкл осторожно поднимается на ноги. Хмурит брови, пытаясь разобрать слова, произносимые шёпотом. В гостиной он совершенно один, что говорит о том, что вся семья находится за дверью. Майк долго не раздумывает: распахивает её и бесшумно выходит в коридор, быстро определяя своё дальнейшее направление. Понимание того, что прямо сейчас сестра говорит с полицией, стараясь не разбудить его, появляется в голове практически сразу. Он тихо крадется в прихожую и прислоняется к проему двери, наблюдая за происходящем и внимательно слушая.</p><p>      Бледная Нэнси стоит к нему спиной, разговаривая с Шерифом Хоппером и Стивом; Шейн, которого мальчик видел последний раз вчера, находится рядом с ней. Серьезно уточняет какие-то детали по делу, добавляя, что с сегодняшнего дня занимается этим официально — город, в котором он работает, направил помощь. Майк понимает, что сейчас они готовят Нэнси к тому, чтобы сказать что-то ужасное, и от этого ему становится дурно. С Холли что-то произошло? Не может быть…</p><p>      Майкл понимает, что они снова скроют от него всю правду, если он выдаст себя сейчас, поэтому старается не шуметь. Он наблюдает за тем, как Хоппер переглядывается со Стивом и осторожно вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана своей куртки прозрачный пакетик, в котором хранят улики. Нэнси вздыхает, стараясь успокоиться и осматривая улику, пока Шейн что-то тихо говорит ей. Майклу требуется всего лишь несколько мгновений для того, чтобы узнать резинку для волос, которую он самолично подарил сестре несколько лет назад. Он потратил на эту коллекцию все накопленные карманные деньги (родители отказывались покупать ей это) и в тот день приводил её волосы в порядок. Эта резинка была на волосах Холли в день её исчезновения. Сперва мальчик чувствует себя так, словно что-то тяжёлое упало на его голову с высоты птичьего полёта, а затем просто не успевает обдумать свои действия.</p><p>      — Э-это ведь… Вы нашли только её? — игнорируя вернувшееся головокружение и для устойчивости опираясь рукой на стену, уточняет Майкл, — Нэнс…</p><p>      Обычно Майкл считал себя довольно выносливым человеком, способным в любой ситуации держать себя в руках, но в последние несколько дней узнал о себе много чего нового. Он собирается спокойно поговорить с полицией и сестрой, однако не успевает и подумать об этом, как перед глазами вновь все расплывается: мальчик слышит, как Нэнси испуганно охает, а затем чувствует, как сильные руки ловят его прежде, чем он успевает коснуться движущегося пола. Майку требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что в нормальных условиях ничего двигаться не должно. Когда мальчик резко открывает глаза, так и не позволив им вновь закатиться, Шейн подхватывает его на руки, что помогает прийти в себя быстрее, чем ведро холодной воды. Майк был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы никто не пытался поднять его на руки.</p><p>      Именно поэтому он начинает вырываться быстрее, чем видеть дорогу перед собой. Шейн даже не пытается как-то остановить подростка, прекрасно зная — как бы он не пытался опуститься на пол, сейчас его сил не хватит. Уолш еще не знает, что произошло вчера вечером, но догадывается, что Майкл пострадал не только морально, но и физически. Кажется, мальчишки в его возрасте могли драться не только из-за девчонок. За те несколько дней, что мужчина провёл в этом городе, он увидел достаточное количество брошенных мальчишек с плохим воспитанием, чтобы понимать, что кто-то из них мог воспользоваться видимым слабым местом Майкла и надавить на него посильнее. Возможно, именно поэтому Нэнси все утро беспокойно оглядывалась на дверь зала и прислушивалась к тишине. Внешний вид мальчика прямо указывал на сотрясение мозга.</p><p>      Голос Нэнси стремительно отдаляется, смешиваясь во что-то неразборчивое, а на повороте, который, кажется, ощущается в несколько раз резче, чем на самом деле, Майкл теряет ощущение реальности. Но для него проходит всего мгновение, прежде чем он открывает глаза, лёжа на диване в гостиной. Шейн ожидаемо оказывается рядом, с беспокойством наблюдая за его действиями и подавая стакан с холодной водой. Майк берет его не сразу, так как старается прислушаться к еле различимым словам в коридоре даже после того, как замечает, что дверь оказывается предусмотрительно закрытой. Сколько он здесь валялся?</p><p>      Шейн спокойно наблюдает за ним, думая о том, что постоянно сталкивается с такими мальчиками. Что Майк, что Карл — одна сторона монеты. Он дожидается, когда взгляд подростка становится более сосредоточенным, и начинает рассказывать о том, что могло бы интересовать его в этой ситуации. К счастью, Майк не торопится подниматься с дивана и позволяет себе немного прийти в себя. Когда Шейн только приехал из участка, в котором работает, Карен собиралась к какой-то соседке, чтобы поддержать её. Женщина показалась ему более здоровой и воодушевлённой, чем была вчера вечером, прямо перед тем, как уснуть. Шейну казалось, что из-за беспокойства она совсем перестала спать, что негативно сказывалось на её здоровье, поэтому он не стал мешать Нэнси подмешивать в её чай снотворное. Обычно под действием подобных препаратов люди не видели сны, поэтому он был довольно удивлён, когда сегодня узнал от Нэнси, что она видела сон. Не трудно было догадаться, что в этом сновидении она видела пропавшую дочь. Карен утверждала, что в нем Майкл привёл Холли домой. Целую и невредимую — такую, какой девочку помнит она. Именно поэтому весь дом пропах её любимым овсяным печеньем, которое женщина готовила перед своим уходом. Она посчитала это знаком.</p><p>      Шейн внимательно следит за тем, как изменяется выражение лица мальчика, чтобы в случае чего прервать свой рассказ. Он не может за такой кратковременный период проанализировать его, чтобы знать, как именно нужно разговаривать в подобных ситуациях. Мужчина надеется, что этого времени будет достаточно на разговор с полицией, ведь Майклу действительно пока о многом не стоит знать. Подросток лишь как-то ломано ухмыляется, словно это происходит против его воли.</p><p>      Возможно, сознание мамы не настолько истощено и подсказывает верные способы решения их проблемы? Ему становится жаль, что она приняла парня из своего сна именно за него, не поняв, кем тот является на самом деле. Неужели связь между детьми и мамами действительно такая крепкая, как говорят? Майкл не успевает провести следственные связи от этой мысли к найденной сегодня утром улике — Шейн нарушает тишину, пытаясь отвлечь его.</p><p>      — Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы вернуть её домой, — искренне обещает он.</p><p>      Майкл не успевает даже задуматься о том, как именно ему стоит себя вести, когда Шейн поднимается на ноги и направляется к двери. Он собирается выйти за дверь, чтобы уточнить какие-то детали, поэтому мальчику без проблем удаётся расслышать вопрос, на которой он просто обязан ответить самостоятельно. Быстрее, чем Нэнси, которая не знает, о чем они договаривались вечером.</p><p>      — Ты не знаешь, чем они вчера занимались? — тем самым тоном спрашивает Джим, намереваясь уточнить, действительно ли рана на лице его дочери была получена тем способом, что она утверждает.</p><p>      Майкл резко принимает сидячее положение, чтобы в дальнейшем без проблем выйти в коридор, для достоверности посмотрев прямо в глаза Шерифа, и выстоять эту пытку с такой правдоподобностью, что мужчина сможет рассказать о появлении раны на лице Джейн даже в три часа ночи. Но все его планы моментально срываются, когда Шейн подходит к дивану, давая понять, что не собирается позволять ему подниматься на ноги после произошедшего в коридоре.</p><p>      Они несколько мгновений сражаются взглядами. Майкл резко поднимается на ноги, но не успевает пробежать и половины пути, как комната вновь начинает невыносимо крутиться. Он против собственной воли сгибается пополам и всей душой надеется, что Нэнси не слышит, как его тошнит. После такого она зашьет его под обивку дивана, лишь бы знать, что он точно не сбежит.</p><p>      — В настольные игры играли, я заносила им чай, — как ни в чем ни бывало отвечает Нэнси. — Как Джейн? Вчера я давала ей пластырь.</p><p>      — Не знаешь, что случилось?</p><p>      — Боюсь, что сейчас Майк не сможет рассказать нам об этом — вчера вечером он снес полку в кладовке. Плохо себя чувствует, — неловко улыбается девушка, переглядываясь со Стивеном, — всегда боялась, что он станет таким высоким, чтобы биться головой обо что-то…</p><p>      Кажется, проходит целая вечность, пока они договариваются о том, что будут делать дальше. Чуть позже им будет необходимо приехать в участок для опознания найденной руки, которая в данный момент находится в лаборатории. Конечно, вероятность того, что она принадлежит похитителю, слишком мала, но благодаря этому полиция сможет узнать, где была найдена эта резинка. Хоппер повторяет несколько раз, что оторванная незнакомая рука ещё ни о чем не говорит. Также он настаивает на том, чтобы в участок приехал именно Тэд, несмотря на то, что сегодня работал в ночь. Мужчина не говорит о том, что беспокоится о Карен и Нэнси, но это становится понятно и без слов. Карен все время старалась казаться сильной, но на самом деле лишь понапрасну тратила силы, а её старшая дочь и сейчас выглядела достаточно уставшей, чтобы заставлять её делать и это. Джим не хотел, чтобы они видели подобное после того, что свалилось на их семью во второй раз.</p><p>      Когда Нэнси закрывает за ними дверь и неторопливо заходит в гостиную, ей кажется, что что-то определённо не так. Она слышала, как кто-то ходил по дому несколько минут назад. Но, вопреки ощущениям, Майкл по-прежнему находится на диване, убрав подушки в стороны, а Шейн работает с документами за столом. Они оба сразу же обращают на неё внимание. Нэнси задумчиво упирается взглядом в бесконечность, решая, стоит ли рассказывать брату о том, что знает. Затем переглядывается с Шейном и проговаривает:</p><p>      — Стивен нашёл её резинку во время патруля. Я приготовлю завтрак, не вздумай вставать.</p><p>      Майкл уверенно кивает и для достоверности хлопает рукой по одной из подушек, словно не знает, что ему делать. Шейн складывает документы в папки и выходит следом за девушкой. Они начинают обсуждать то, что было известно о похищении Холли сразу же, как убеждаются, что находятся на нужном расстоянии от гостиной. Нэнси старается держать себя в руках и верить в лучшее, но воспоминания о том монстре, появившимся в подвале вчера вечером, вновь и вновь оживают перед её глазами. Вдруг ее малышка столкнулась с чем-то подобным? От этих мыслей она чувствует настоящий ужас. Шейн с поддержкой сжимает её руку в своей, утверждая, что Холли обязательно вернётся домой.</p><p>      Заходя на кухню, Нэнси сразу же принимается за приготовление лёгкого завтрака, лишь бы не думать совершенно ни о чем. Но, конечно же, она уже слишком взрослая, чтобы подобное происходило. Когда она не волнуется о Холли, её начинает беспокоить Майкл — такова участь старших сестёр. К сожалению, она осознала это только после того, как потеряла одного из своих братьев. Иногда в голове Нэнси проносились мысли о том, какой была их жизнь, если бы она не позволила Ричи исчезнуть в тот день. Майкл был бы другим? Больше прислушивался к советам старших и несколько раз бы подумал перед тем, как совершать какие-то необдуманные поступки? Она бы сейчас не беспокоилась так сильно, а Ричи был бы… живым?</p><p>      Иногда ей казалось, что она помнила лицо Ричи только потому, что постоянно видела Майка. После исчезновения Холли, которое, казалось, полностью дублировало его, девушка начала осознавать это ещё отчётливее. Так, что убедилась — она бы отдала все на свете за второй шанс.</p><p>      Монстры проникли в их жизни раньше, чем они считали, только вот поняли только сейчас. Ричи стал первым. И Нэнси чувствовала себя ответственной за это. Все эти годы она гнала эти мысли как можно дальше от себя, прекрасно зная, какой разрушительной силой они обладают. Только вот никто не предупреждал, что эта боль обладает способностью накапливать силу и бить без предупреждения по самым слабым местам, о которых ты можешь и не догадываться.</p><p>      — Последи за Майклом, пожалуйста, — обращаясь к Шейну, тихо проговаривает она, — у него постельный режим.</p><p>      Когда Уолш выходит в коридор, он убеждается, что Нэнси была права, прося его об этом: мальчишка резко замирает перед входной дверью, словно надеется остаться незамеченным. Мягко бросает свисающий рюкзак на пол и опускает руку, поднятую на уровень ручки.</p><p>      — Это правда очень важно! — кажется, от того, как сильно звучит его голос, удивляется даже он сам, — Я в полном порядке! Как новенький! Пожалуйста, позволь мне уйти. Не…</p><p>      — У тебя сотрясение мозга, — тихо напоминает Шейн, — даже обученные бойцы не в силах противостоять этому. Позволь себе немного отдохнуть, парень. Ты сделал достаточно.</p><p>      Кажется, они могли бы целую вечность молча спорить взглядами, если бы не вопрос Нэнси, прозвучавший в тишине — естественно, от неё невозможно было скрыться в подобной обстановке. Шейн моментально отвечает ей, уверяя, что все в порядке, и указывая мальчику на дверь, ведущую в гостиную. Майкл вздыхает и считает до пяти, чтобы сдержать себя от желания начать скандал. Затем поднимает рюкзак, закидывая его на одно плечо, и идет по лестнице на второй этаж.</p><p>      Шейн тем временем отправляется в сторону кухни. Облокотившись на дверной проем, чтобы видеть не только Нэнси, но и лестницу, предлагает:</p><p>      — Может, вам с Майклом лучше на время перебраться к нам? Для его же безопасности.</p><p>      — Я боюсь, не выйдет, — сразу же отзывается она, — не только потому, что он упрямый подросток.</p><p>      Мужчина лишь понимающе кивает и наблюдает за тем, как Майк спускается обратно, сжимая в руках рацию. Уилер запрыгивает на диван и подключается к нужному каналу, пытаясь смириться с тем, что остаётся здесь в такой ответственный момент. Иногда (в большинстве случаев) жизнь была очень несправедлива. Ему приходится ждать некоторое время. Когда мальчик решает, что тратит время зря, ожидая, что друзья подключатся к каналу и собираясь совершать вторую попытку побега, он вспоминает о другом канале. На нем не приходится ждать слишком долго.</p><p>      — Мы уже почти на месте! — из динамика одновременно доносятся голоса Джейн и Уилла, перебиваемые уличным шумом.</p><p>      — Ребят, — собираясь с мыслями, проговаривает Майк, — я не могу выйти из дома! После вчерашнего Нэнс объединилась с мамой!</p><p>      Он наблюдает за тем, как Шейн заканчивает разговаривать с его сестрой и заходит в гостиную. Поэтому неосознанно сбавляет громкость своего негодования — не хватало еще, чтобы Нэнси узнала, что они до сих пор не прекратили свои поиски. Вчера она была так напугана, что он боялся от нее отойти. Ему не нужно быть колдуном, чтобы знать, что Максин была среди них. Несмотря на то, что она бросала Лукаса более десяти раз за все это время, было ясно — после такого она точно не отступит. Защитит его любыми способами. Он скоро должен вернуться, так?</p><p>      Ждать ответа от друзей долго не приходится, но от этого легче не становится, потому что Майк слышит в вопросе нотки искреннего беспокойства.</p><p>      — Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>      — Я в полном порядке! — врёт он. — Слышу этот вопрос весь день, — не сдерживается от тихого комментария, поглядывая на сестру, и взволнованно спрашивает: — Джейн, как твоя рана? Все в порядке? Прости, я…</p><p>      Шейн останавливается около двери, о чем-то разговаривая с Нэнси, которая по какой-то причине выходит в коридор. Мальчик отвлекается и старается прислушаться, прекрасно зная, что они могут что-то скрыть от него ради какой-нибудь призрачной безопасности. Затем Шейн оборачивается к Майклу и спрашивает о том, как он — сестра беспокоится, что ему будет скучно лежать здесь в полном одиночестве. Тот вздыхает. Чтобы услышать ответ, мужчина подходит немного ближе и берет со стола свои папки, повторяя вопрос. Он говорит не так громко, чтобы его слова было возможно разобрать через рацию — становится понятно, что работа с этим устройством ему знакома не понаслышке.</p><p>      — Просто иди уже к Нэнси! Нет, мне не скучно сидеть здесь одному, и ты можешь…— не договорив желаемое, отвечает мальчик, — Эл, я вернусь! Прости! — он отключает рацию и раздраженно проговаривает последние слова, немного повышая голос: — я не собираюсь умирать из-за такой глупости.</p><p>      — Нэнси лучше так не говорить, — советует Уолш, намекая на то, что она не на шутку беспокоится.</p><p>      Майкл ничего не отвечает, понимая, что тот и без этого знает, что ему не все равно. Любой человек, ответственно относящийся к чувствам своей семьи, тысячу раз бы подумал перед тем, как совершать какие-то сомнительные действия. Майкла волновало происходящее, но он прекрасно понимал, чего сейчас делать было запрещено. Мальчик помнил, что уже несколько раз позволил собственным чувствам управлять своим телом, и от этого чуть не пострадали дорогие ему люди. Несколько раз он думал только о себе и своих целях, забывая о тех, кто был за его спиной. Такое происходило слишком много раз, чтобы мальчик мог позволить себе уйти, оставив Нэнси волноваться. Теперь Майкл старался контролировать себя настолько, насколько мог. Естественно, он хотел находиться рядом с друзьями, ведь сегодняшний день был до невозможности важен — вдруг ему удастся поговорить с Ричардом (Ричи — поправляет себя Майкл), а тот, в свою очередь, расскажет что-нибудь полезное? Беверли может чего-то не знать.</p><p>      Но он не мог уйти из дома в такое неспокойное время.</p><p>      Думая о Беверли, Майк неожиданно понимает, что завидует. Ведь эта девчонка была знакома с Ричи чуть ли не с первого класса, а он (его брат!) узнал о нем только недавно. Она определённо знала его очень хорошо и была уверена в том, что говорила. Майклу было интересно, каким человеком являлся его брат, ведь он знал, как сильно рассказы могут отличаться от реальности. Биологический отец Джейн ставил над ней опыты и использовал её чувства ради достижения собственных целей. Он убеждал людей в том, что она опасна, и не относился к ней как к дочери. После того, как Джейн на достаточном уровне овладела собственными способностями, она смогла сбежать и совершенно ничего не знала о внешнем мире. Казалось, нечто подобное ожидало и Ричи, но Майкл не был уверен, что готов обрекать его на это.</p><p>      Как он мог так эгоистично разрушить чью-то жизнь?</p><p>      Как бы Майкл не старался абстрагироваться от мыслей о пропавшем брате, с которым он не сможет поговорить сегодня из-за собственного состояния, они возвращаются назад. Были ли они дружны когда-то? Ему кажется, что да. Ведь дети, которые проводят всю свою жизнь вместе, не могут не привязаться друг к другу — на то они и являются детьми. Только сейчас он в должной мере понимает смысл слов о жестокости этого времени: будучи ребёнком, ты познаешь мир и привязываешься к нему, самые бессмысленные вещи в мире становятся для тебя дорогим сокровищем, что может ожить в воображении, а люди — неотъемлемой частью жизни. Ты не хочешь с этим расставаться и пребываешь, словно в сказке, до тех пор, пока внезапно не осознаешь — на самом деле все это ничего не значит. Ты забываешь не только свои «сокровища», но и людей. Спроси любого взрослого о его детстве. И не получи ответ. Будет неплохо, если он вспомнит хотя бы семью — тех, что были рядом и запомнились сильнее всего.</p><p>      Отец не помнит даже то, что было два года назад. И он понимает его.</p><p>      С родными людьми расставаться невероятно сложно и больно, но Майкл не помнил, что уже переживал подобное. Именно поэтому родители были такими странными. В детстве он не обращал на отношения в семье должного внимания, считая, что все так и должно было быть. Он не видел никакого траура и горя. Все было действительно в порядке. Мама занималась домашним хозяйством, ими и проводила время в обществе своих подруг. Папа много работал, но успевал уделять время семье. Он и Нэнси ходили в школу. А Холли была их связующим звеном. Очень крепким и важным. В отличие от него, Ричи ни о чем не знал — у него была своя семья?</p><p>      Майкл не отрицает, что ему было тяжело принять, что Беверли была в дружеских отношениях с Ричи по той причине, что прекрасно осознает цену родственных связей, имея двух сестёр. Кажется, что Майкл принял Ричи задолго до того, как узнал о нем. И не понимал, как к этому относиться. Он хотел, чтобы его семья была в безопасности, но как можно защитить от чудовищ того, кто находится чёрт знает где? Майкл никогда в своей жизни не слышал о Дэрри. И запросто поверил, если бы ему сказали, что такого города не существует. Но Беверли, о которой он знал не намного больше, утверждала обратное.</p><p>      Естественно, он ругался и дрался со своими сестрами в детстве. Они не сходились во мнениях, подставляли друг друга, били по больным местам и иногда желали остаться единственным ребёнком в семье. Но он не мог представить своей жизни без них. Возвращаясь после прогулки или школьных занятий, Майк чувствовал себя на своём месте только благодаря людям, которые ждали его. Впервые он всерьёз задумался, какой бы была его жизнь без них, только когда Нэнси уехала в другой город, чтобы получить высшее образование: первое время он чувствовал радость за неё и видел много перспектив. Мальчик стал самым старшим, хотел помогать семье и быть для неё опорой.</p><p>      Затем прошло три дня, за которые ощущение взросления иссякло. Он не успел перерасти тот возраст, что делает человека эмоционально зависимым от своих родных, и понял, как сильно ошибся. Такого возраста на самом деле не существовало — Майкл просто скучал по своей старшей сестре и не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он чувствовал, словно лишился какой-то важной части своей жизни. Спустя несколько месяцев Нэнси смогла вернуться домой, но уезжала обратно быстрее, чем он успевал поверить в реальность происходящего. Ему в самом деле не хватало сестры, которая всю жизнь была его опорой и поддержкой. Но Холли оставалась рядом всегда.</p><p>      В дальнейшем его ожидала встреча с братом, и Майкл старался не строить никаких ожиданий. Они были знакомыми незнакомцами, которые забыли о существовании друг друга. Несмотря на это, мальчик хотел, чтобы тот был в порядке даже при условии, что никогда не узнает о нем.</p><p>      Слова Беверли не только воодушевляли, но и пугали его. Ричи уже однажды сталкивался с этим существом, но не поверил в его существование? Значит, оно станет охотиться и за ним тоже? Что происходило в его жизни прямо сейчас? Вчера Ричи был в опасности и кричал от боли, но он не мог даже увидеть его. От этих мыслей Майку становится не по себе. Он чувствует, как мурашки начинают бегать по его щекам, но не успевает в должной мере прийти в себя даже после того, как слышит звук открывающейся двери.</p><p>      Майкл словно через стекло наблюдает за Нэнси, которая заходит в гостиную с подносом в руках и беззвучно разговаривает с Шейном о чем-то, направляясь к дивану. В следующее мгновение мальчик обнаруживает поднос в своих руках и понимает, что остался в комнате один. Телевизор на фоне проигрывает какую-то старую передачу, что он бы не стал смотреть никогда в своей жизни, поэтому Майк не обращает на экран совершенно никакого внимания.</p><p>      В этой передаче показывают пустой наполовину разрушенный дом, в котором находятся двое детей. Тот, что старше, готовит завтрак: он выглядит так, словно лунатит, не отдавая отчёта своим действиям. Та, что младше, смотрит какой-то мультфильм о детях-путешественниках и нисколько не опасается странного поведения мальчика, что стоит в нескольких шагах от нее. Они являются единственными обитателями дома, но все ещё ждут, что кто-то непременно к ним придёт. Мама? Папа? Может, брат? В комнате начинает играть переламывающаяся музыка, на которую никто не обращает внимания, когда старший впускает в дом то, после ухода чего сюда точно никто не придёт. </p><p>      Она находится в окружении мертвецов. Её взгляд прикован к телевизору, что не перестаёт крутить один и тот же криминальный репортаж.</p><p>      Майкл не глядя выключает телевизор, когда детское лицо по ту сторону экрана начинает стремительно приближаться к нему. Он откладывает тонкую кость на край тарелки, даже не задумываясь о том, как она могла попасть в его овощной салат, и поднимается на ноги.</p><p>      Для того, чтобы от их действий был толк, работать должны были все, верно?</p><p>      Майкл выходит из гостиной как раз тогда, когда с работы возвращается Тэд, и наблюдает за тем, как Нэнси впускает его в дом, сразу говоря о том, что сегодня нашли первую улику, которая была снята с Холли недавно — резинка для волос. На ней, конечно же, нет её светлых прядей, но она точно принадлежит Холли. Майкл здоровается с отцом и уверяет его, что чувствует себя прекрасно прежде, чем тот, словно настоящий зомби, отправляется на кухню. Мальчик слышит, как мужчины начинают разговор о расследовании, а Нэнси не отходит от телефонной трубки. Неужели она даже полку в кладовке сняла, лишь бы его сотрясение не вызвало у родителей никаких вопросов? Когда он просил сестру отвлечь Карен, он не думал, что она зайдет так далеко.</p><p>      В очередной раз ему становится больно видеть отца таким уставшим. Неужели не существовало никакого другого способа помочь себе в подобной обстановке, кроме как идти на дополнительные работы? Майкл даже не пытается вспомнить, когда у него был последний выходной. Создавалось впечатление, словно Тэд приходил из дома на работу, а не наоборот.</p><p>      Решая, что должен найти что-то, что ранее принадлежало Ричи, Майкл на секунду заходит в гостиную, чтобы закинуть портфель отца на кресло и затем отправиться на поиски, но внезапно останавливается. Странное ощущение, которое тянуло его в неизвестном направлении все это время, возвращается с удвоенной силой. Мальчик замирает на месте и закрывает глаза.</p><p>      Что за чертовщина происходит?</p><p>      Он не должен идти. Он не должен идти. Он не должен идти. Он не должен…</p><p>      Спустя несколько мгновений в голове проносится резкая мысль о том, что он не должен закрывать глаза. Майкл открывает их через силу, чувствуя, словно перед ним находится нечто ужасное. Настолько, что он не сможет даже закричать. Что-то холодное касается пальцев его правой руки.</p><p>      Но перед ним оказывается лишь пустая гостиная. Майкл находится здесь совершенно один.</p><p>      Или нет?</p><p>      Мальчик усердно качает головой и зарывается пальцами в кудрявые волосы. Ему просто кажется. Посчитав до шести, он окончательно избавляется от навязчивых мыслей, что преследуют его с самого пробуждения, и вновь окидывает взглядом комнату. Майку не требуется много времени, чтобы понять, с чего ему следует начать свои поиски: он сразу же направляется к шкафу в углу комнаты и достаёт из верхнего шкафчика старый семейный альбом. Иногда можно было не только сбивать полки головой, но и вытаскивать вещи, которые другие люди не видели несколько лет. На удивление, альбом оказывается не таким лёгким, как ожидает Майкл, несмотря на то, что прекрасно видит его внушительные размеры. Поэтому он практически падает из его рук, но так и не касается пола — Уилер вовремя подносит левую руку и подхватывает его. Из альбома вылетает только одна фотокарточка, которую мальчик не глядя подхватывает и засовывает между пыльными страницами.</p><p>      Майкл опускается на диван и поднимает одну ногу с пола, чтобы было удобнее листать страницы. Невольно он понимает, насколько давно последний раз держал фотоальбомы в руках. Мальчик в самом деле ненавидит фотографироваться, но никогда особо не противился этому. Карен старалась запечатлеть все значимые события в жизнях своих детей, а потому ему нередко казалось, словно она была способна на незаметную слежку ради того, чтобы ничего не упустить. Это было в самом деле не только неловко, но и жутко. Майкл хотел, чтобы она наконец приняла Джейн и перестала делать вид, словно её не существует, но старался не думать о том, сколько бы неловких фото появилось в этом альбоме за одну неделю. Пока ему было достаточно одной фотографии, которую они сделали чисто случайно.</p><p>      Только сейчас мальчик понял, что мама была все это время права — фотографии являются памятью и запечатлевают счастье. С помощью этой «памяти» сейчас он пытался спасти жизни дорогих ему людей.</p><p>      Обычно на первой странице альбома находилось фото с изображением всей семьи. Теоретически, так оно и было: только недавно родившаяся Холли с большими-большими глазами находится на руках у счастливо улыбавшейся мамы. Блондинистые волосы Карен сильно завиты, но собраны в аккуратную причёску. Такую же правильную, как она сама. Подол её платья оказывается настолько длинным, что покрывает собой весь пол. Рука отца опущена на её плечо, он также улыбается и стоит позади всех. Здесь он не выглядит таким измученным, как теперь. Смотря на отца, Майкл вспоминает, что этот галстук до сих пор висит где-то в шкафу. Рядом с мамой стоит Нэнси и натянуто улыбается, поглядывая на маленькую Холли. Майку кажется, что он никогда после не видел свою старшую сестру с такими короткими волосами, какие были на этой фотографии. Мама тогда была очень расстроена и ходила ругаться с родителями того мальчика, что додумался прилепить жевательные конфеты на волосы Нэнси. Около неё стоит и сам Майкл, хмуро смотрящий в объектив старой черно-белой камеры.</p><p>      Кажется, если мама захочет подняться со стула, на котором сидит, они все упадут.</p><p>      Сейчас Майкл смотрит на себя тем же самым взглядом, потому что с самого начала понимает, что это фото является своеобразным указателем, говорящим ему: «Ты не видишь ничего дальше собственного носа, Майкл!» Но, несмотря на это, он не позволяет себе сдаться после первой же фотографии.</p><p>      Дальше следуют одиночные фотографии: Холли, измазанная едой и держащая в руке ложку, такая же маленькая Нэнси в детском саду вместе со Стивом, Майкл на руках у отца во время одной из прогулок в парке, свадебные снимки родителей задолго до его рождения, семейные праздники. Ещё несколько таких же снимков, запечатлевших счастливые моменты.</p><p>      Первое время он рассматривает каждую фотографию, обращая внимание на себя. На этих снимках Майкл всегда улыбается, независимо от того, до года они сделаны или после. Иногда он балуется: жмурясь, словно от солнца, смотрит в камеру и кривляет лицо. Но затем мальчик замечает, что перестаёт это делать, становясь серьёзным. Он не может сказать, на какой именно промежуток времени они перестали пополнять семейный архив, но быстро перелистывает несколько листов обратно, когда замечает одну небольшую, совсем не заметную до этого деталь — на тех снимках, где он жмурит глаза, на его лице виднеется больше веснушек, чем на следующих.</p><p>      Майкл аккуратно вытаскивает снимок из-под плёнки и вновь листает страницы до тех, на которых был запечатлён его первый день в школе. На первой фотографии он замечает не только веснушки, но и практически незаметные шрамы, которые на второй исчезают.</p><p>      Ему требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы поверить в это.</p><p>      Где-то в доме должен быть спрятан другой альбом, что содержит в себе снимки с Ричи. Эта фотография попала сюда по ошибке? Могло ли быть так, что их просто перепутали? Если бы он сам не пытался найти Ричи, то не заметил бы этого. Сколько раз Майкл видел этот снимок, даже не думая, что на нем изображён другой человек? В следующую секунду комнату заполняет тихое шипение рации, и Майкл против воли вздрагивает: альбом падает на пол с тихим хлопком, но снимок с братом остаётся крепко зажат в его руке.</p><p>      — Все хорошо? — доносится обеспокоенный голос Нэнси.</p><p>      — Да! — отвечает он, — Я в порядке!</p><p>      Мальчик быстро поднимает альбом с пола и прячет его под подушку, хватая рацию. Нажимая на кнопку, он ожидает услышать голоса своих друзей, но вместо этого до него доносится странное шипение. Майкл хмурит брови, но продолжает молчать, ожидая услышать хотя бы одно слово.</p><p>      Но тишина продолжается и спустя пять минут. Возможно, нужно сказать об этом Нэнси?</p><p>      Когда он наконец решается первым нарушить тишину, связь внезапно прерывается. В то же мгновение в другой комнате что-то падает, отвлекая Майкла от негативных мыслей. Однажды он уже получал подобный звонок, но тогда существо не молчало. Оно сказало ему, что он будет летать. Мальчик вздыхает и выходит из комнаты, направляясь к кладовке. Его немного удивляет собственное поведение, ведь раньше он тысячу раз бы подумал перед тем, как идти на какой-то подозрительный звук. По пути Майкл вытаскивает из рюкзака свой фонарь, вовремя вспоминая, что несколько дней назад в комнате перегорела лампочка, которую никто до сих пор не заменил.</p><p>      Нэнси провожает его внимательным взглядом, когда он заходит в кладовку, предварительно оставив дверь приоткрытой. Майкл осматривается вокруг, чтобы понять, с чего ему стоит начать, и опускает рацию на ближайшую полку.</p><p>      Если бы он пытался спрятать от детей какие-то вещи, то положил бы их наверх. Именно поэтому мальчик подходит к самым верхним полкам, заставленным коробками, и осторожно стягивает с них защитную плёнку. Он старается рассмотреть тексты, написанные маркером, но они оказываются слишком стертыми. Майкл не тратит время на то, чтобы прикинуть, насколько тяжелыми они могут оказаться, а молча направляется в противоположную сторону кладовки. Поднимая табурет, Майкл невольно засматривается на ружья, висящие на стене.</p><p>      Ему придётся просмотреть каждую коробку, стоящую наверху, но времени остаётся катастрофически мало. Мальчик проверяет устойчивость табуретки и резко поднимается на неё. На несколько мгновений он замирает на месте, ожидая, когда головокружение утихнет. Затем прячет фотографию в передний карман своей рубашки и поднимает первую коробку, стараясь бесшумно спустить её вниз. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Нэнси заглянула сюда и узнала, чем он занимается. О том, что в ней может лежать что-то хрупкое, мальчик задумывается только после того, как спускает последнюю коробку, тяжело дыша.</p><p>      Майкл откладывает фонарь в сторону и осматривает результат собственных трудов, когда дверь неожиданно закрывается, словно её подтолкнуло ветром. Но он не обращает на это совершенно никакого внимания, открывая первую пыльную коробку, которая оказывается заполнена старыми самоварами. Во второй обнаруживается различная ткань, что он даже не решается вытащить — настолько аккуратно она оказывается сложена, что у него перед глазами встаёт образ мамы. Третью коробку недавно переносила Нэнси, и Майкл не сразу понимает, как она оказалась здесь. Внутри находятся детские игрушки, которые он не видел несколько лет, но мальчик не зацикливает на них своё внимание, переключаясь на другую. Она представляет из себя своеобразный тайничок с письмами, дисками, открытками и фотоальбомами.</p><p>      Другие он не трогает. Ему ведь нужно только это, верно?</p><p>      Однако, когда Майкл наконец собирается взять альбом в руки, что-то острое попадает в его глаз. Он осторожно трет веки рукой и возвращается к коробке, но нужной вещи уже не находит. Майкл хмурит брови, берет фонарь и освещает комнату. Альбом ведь не мог просто исчезнуть?</p><p>      Несколько минут безрезультатных поисков убеждают его в обратном, а с фонарем начинаются помехи, предупреждающие о том, что совсем скоро мальчик останется совсем без света.</p><p>      Он вновь осматривается вокруг и в этот раз замечает место, которое до сих пор не осмотрел. Майкл шустро подходит к большому старому шкафу и отпирает его дверцы. Фонарь моргает ещё пару раз, пока мальчик подсвечивает себе, стараясь заметить что-то необычное. Все детство Майк относился к этому старому, облезлому и наполовину разрушенному шкафу с отвалившейся краской как к месту сокровищ. Представлял себе, что он сделан из волшебного дерева, что рос на острове пиратов и привидений затонувших кораблей. Уилер усмехается и отодвигает небольшие коробки, но, вопреки предчувствию, не обнаруживает в них ничего, кроме старой обуви. Ей давно пора отправляться на свалку, думает он, поднимаясь. Какое-то время Майкл копается в старых плащах и куртках, будучи уверенным, что ясно видел исчезнувший альбом.</p><p>      Сегодня был на редкость странный день. Виной этому служило полученное сотрясение мозга? Нет. В доме находилось что-то, что умело воздействовало на его сознание. Майкл понимает, что должен найти причину собственного состояния и уничтожить её, но вместо этого в очередной раз проверяет полки в старом шкафу. Уверенность в собственном зрении даже при таком освещении не позволяет мальчику сдаться, но и играет против него. Он чихает из-за поднятой в воздух пыли и закрывает дверцы обратно, не уделяя внимания деталям.</p><p>      Из-под осыпавшейся краски виднеется надпись, нацарапанная острым предметом: «R +» — гласит она. Майкл не видит её то ли из-за периодически пропадающего света, то ли из-за собственной невнимательности. Кладовка оказывается довольно пыльной. Куда мог деться альбом?</p><p>      Иногда ему казалось, словно какая-то сила играла с ним. Постоянно происходило что-то, отвлекающее его от главной и первостепенной цели. Майкл не успевает погрузиться в свои мысли: внезапно в его ногу врезается что-то деревянное, вынуждая смотреть вниз, подсвечивая. Он поднимает с пола небольшого солдатика и хмурит брови. Вновь осматривается вокруг. И только после этого замечает, что исчезнувший альбом висит на одном из ружей за его спиной.</p><p>      Майкл сверлит альбом внимательным взглядом и чувствует, как раздражение холодной волной поднимается в нём. Когда он наконец делает первый шаг в ту сторону, до него доносится голос Нэнси. Мальчик замирает на месте. Звук её лёгких шагов приближается, когда он быстро хватает альбом, прячет его под рубашкой и быстро выходит из комнаты. За спиной раздается выстрел.</p><p>      Они одновременно вздрагивают и испуганно переглядываются. Нэнси оказывается рядом так быстро, что Майкл теряется, не зная, что ему делать. Она быстро осматривает замершего на месте брата на наличие каких-либо повреждений и только после этого начинает дышать. Нэнси крепко обнимает его, когда в комнату забегает Тэд и оглядывает их безумным взглядом. Он собирался ехать за продуктами, но теперь не мог справиться с оцепенением. Его сын только что…</p><p>      — Я в порядке, — уверяет Майкл, мягко отстраняясь от сестры, — он выстрелил после того, как я вышел. Механизм сломался?</p><p>      — Не оглушило? — уточняет подошедший Шейн. Майк лишь отрицательно качает головой, обняв Нэнси, чтобы поддержать. — Ты не видел, который именно выстрелил?</p><p>      Мальчик лишь пожимает плечами — это произошло за закрытой дверью, и даже предугадать на слух было трудно. Тэд и Шейн переглядываются, решая, что магазин может подождать, и собираясь найти поломку, пока это ружьё в самом деле не пристрелило кого-то.</p><p>      Мистер Уилер начинает приходить в себя только после того, как его дети вместе уходят в гостиную, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь. Мысль о том, что он никогда ранее не оставлял оружия заряженными, пугает его. Он не помнил, чтобы заходил в кладовку для этого. Тэд, казалось, не переставал думать о Холли даже во сне. Неужели он зарядил ружьё и забыл об этом? Иногда мужчина думал, что был обязан уничтожить любого человека, что казался ему подозрительным. Со дня исчезновения дочери это чувство обострилось до предела, заставляя мысленно возвращаться в прошлое. С женой он об этом не говорил, но знал, что она тоже думала о том, что они могли сами впустить в свой дом беду. Дверь никогда не оставалась открытой, что подтверждало их предположения — человек, похитивший их старшего сына, вошёл через дверь.</p><p>      Как они могли допустить подобное?</p><p>      Тэд направляется в кладовку, в очередной раз стараясь абстрагироваться от этих мыслей, ведь знает, что его беспокойство уже ничего не изменит. Остаётся только ждать и надеяться на лучшее. Мужчина боялся того, на что был способен, если бы столкнулся с виновником их бед лицом к лицу. Он в самом деле вновь не расставался с ружьем и был готов выбить чужой мозг собственными руками. Дети должны быть в порядке. Каждый из них. Ради своей семьи Тэд был обязан держать себя в руках и не позволять истинным чувствам всплывать на поверхность, иначе она могла вновь разбиться на маленькие кусочки, как посуда, которую они били на счастье во время собственной свадьбы. Кто бы мог подумать, что все сложится именно так?</p><p>      Пока они разбираются со сломанным механизмом, Майкл уводит сестру в гостиную и какое-то время просто сидит рядом с ней на диване, пока она думает о чем-то своём, положив голову на его плечо. В это время отдыхает не только Нэнси, но и он: в тишине голова на несколько минут освобождается от всех тревожных мыслей и планов, словно в самом деле становится пустой. Создаётся впечатление, будто мальчик попадает в своё далекое детство, когда ничего не мешало ему просто лечь и уснуть. Не было ни беспокойств об учёбе и друзьях, ни настоящих монстров, что могли в любую секунду появиться прямо перед ним, ни экспериментов и исчезновений. Он был маленьким и беспечным ребёнком, который находился в безопасности в кругу своей семьи.</p><p>      Теперь же все было иначе. Но в данную секунду, пока Майкл сидит рядом со старшей сестрой, прислушиваясь к её спокойному дыханию, ему кажется, что ничего этого не существует. Словно вот через секунду он откроет глаза из-за шумных шагов Холли, как обычно будет просить папу успокоить её, а тот скажет, чтобы он отвел сестру к маме. Затем Майкл позавтракает и сбежит гулять с друзьями, на которых не будут охотиться никакие монстры кроме тех, что находятся в игровых автоматах. Однако мальчик понимает разницу между тем, какой является жизнь и какой становится из-за, казалось бы, небольших и обычных изменений.</p><p>      Майкл аккуратно обнимает Нэнси, словно стараясь отгородиться от всего, что происходит в его жизни, но ей не требуется слишком много времени, чтобы понять — на самом деле он пытается найти оптимальных выход к победе. Каждое столкновение с монстрами представлялось для Майкла лабиринтом, из которого они в любом случае находили выход. Но теперь ему казалось, что его не существовало. Словно они находятся в большой стеклянной банке, как насекомые у коллекционера, что наблюдает за плодом собственных действий. Нужно было разбить эту банку.</p><p>      Но как это сделать?</p><p>      — Возьми то, что потерял, — тихо проговаривает Шейн, отвлекая мальчика от его мыслей, — ты уронил её на пол.</p><p>      Майкл машинально забирает фотокарточку, пока Нэнси поднимается на ноги, избавляясь от сонливости и говоря о том, что им нужно попить ромашковый чай. Они все ещё ждут звонок из участка, но уже начинают терять силы, которых требовалось больше, чем обычно. Майкл обещает прийти немного позже и переключает своё внимание на часы: до вечера оставалось ещё несколько часов. Он вздыхает, забираясь на диван и крутя рацию в свободной руке. Уилер чувствует такую вялость, что даже не смотрит на карточку перед тем, как засунуть её в карман своей рубашки. Какое-то время он просто сидит и смотрит на кипы полицейских документов, с которыми Шейн работал весь день. Как и ожидалось, это делает только хуже, и вскоре он совсем погружается в глубокий, но неспокойный сон.</p><p>      Рядом с ним начинает шипеть рация, ранее зажатая в руке и теперь поднятая на подушку вместе с ней, когда Майкл наконец просыпается. Ему требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы избавиться от остатков странного сна, который кажется ему настолько реалистичным, что он в самом деле собирается вырываться из невидимых лап монстра и защищать себя. Мальчик глубоко вздыхает и медленно выдыхает, прежде чем нажать на кнопку. Он быстро садится, прислоняясь спиной к спинке дивана и приводя мысли в порядок. Казалось, они были запутаны также сильно, как и его кудри. Но Майкл не позволяет себе поддаваться панике и переводит взгляд на часы.</p><p>      Нэнси вышла из комнаты пять минут назад, а ощущения были такие, словно прошло не меньше трёх часов. Голос Джейн, доносящийся из динамика, помогает ему быстрее прийти в себя. Майкл чувствует необъяснимый прилив сил и сожаление, что не может находиться рядом с ней. Пока она говорит, что они будут связываться с помощью рации, чтобы он тоже знал, что происходит, Уилер понимает, что один день не сравнится с теми, что он провёл, не зная, жива ли она. По крайней мере, Майк может слышать голос Эл. За этими мыслями он упускает некоторую информацию.</p><p>      Джейн повторяет: они наконец дошли до той телефонной будки и ждут, когда Беверли наберет нужный номер, она выглядит нервной и не перестаёт вертеть монету в своей руке. Дальше мальчик просто сам слышит звон снимающейся трубки и набирающегося номера, против собственной воли задерживая дыхание. Пусть он не может поговорить с братом, но услышит его голос. Узнает о Холли. Узнаёт о нем.</p><p>      Тишина затягивается, а Майкл не знает, куда ему деться. Он не оказывается таким терпеливым, каким себя всегда считал. Почему Ричи не отвечает? Его мышление моментально подкидывает тысячу сюжетов того, что могло послужить этому причиной.</p><p>      — Майк, — звучит голос Джейн, прерывая череду страшных картин, созданных его воображением, — он может спать. Это называют часовыми поясами, правильно?</p><p>      — Да, — он невольно улыбается, не замечая, как переключает внимание на её голос. Конечно, за столько лет они расставались на более длительное время, но сегодня казалось, словно этот день был для них рекордом после того, как Шериф Хоппер стал её приемным отцом.</p><p>      — Я хотела бы оказаться в городе с другим часовым поясом, — просто говорит Джейн, стараясь отвлечь его разговором. Она скучала, но чувствовала, что было необходимо отвлечь Майка от беспокойных мыслей. Джейн была ужасна в понимании человеческих чувств, но не могла не попытаться, ведь лучше других видела, какое влияние исчезновение сестры оказывало на него, — с тобой. Я думаю… было бы здорово отправиться в путешествие.</p><p>      Майкл отвечает только спустя несколько мгновений, кое-как справившись с пустотой, внезапно появившейся в голове. Джейн действительно хочет уехать с ним? Боже, это было…</p><p>      — Твой отец устроит погоню с сигналками и отрядом полицейских. Мне придётся постараться, чтобы его обогнать.</p><p>      — Он снова скажет, что ты наглый, — смеётся она, — за руль лучше сесть мне.</p><p>      Майкл хочет сказать, что тогда у его мамы появится очередная причина для того, чтобы считать: Эл на него плохо влияет. Биологический отец девушки очень постарался, когда убеждал его родителей в том, что она опасна. Так сильно, что Карен до сих пор не могла отказаться от этих убеждений даже при том, что ни разу не видела, как Джейн использует свои способности. Отец был слишком уставшим или просто не воспринимал его симпатию к девочке серьёзно в то время. Спустя несколько лет Тэд просто иногда (случайно и редко) поглядывал на них тем самым взглядом, а Майкл вообще сомневался, что отец узнавал в Джейн ту худую и бритую налысо девочку, фото которой им показывали в тот вечер. Карен была намного внимательнее.</p><p>      Майкл думал, что после того, как Миссис Байерс стала мамой Джейн, Карен откажется от своей (ложной!) точки зрения и перестанет так сильно их контролировать даже на расстоянии, но женщина была довольно принципиальной. Они встречались уже не первый год, однако она все ещё надеялась, что их отношения не продлятся долго и вообще не являются таковыми — серьёзными. Иногда казалось, что мама была опаснее Шерифа в этом плане, хотя тот тоже не был подарком. Но, по крайней мере, никогда не делал вид, что у Джейн нет парня. Она не могла забыть. Не Карен Уилер, которая помнит все и обо всех, словно базы в полицейском участке.</p><p>      Джейн сразу же затихает, когда Беверли начинает говорить. Майкл слышит её голос и вновь застывает на месте. Она говорила с родителями Ричи? Не проходит и десяти секунд, как до него доносится нечеткий в силу расстояния незнакомый голос:</p><p>      — Попробуй перезвонить через некоторое время! — Майкла пугает то, насколько растерянно женщина произносит эту фразу, но её голос кажется ему успокаивающим, — Ричард снова бегает где-то на улице. Я передам ему, что ты звонила, — Уилер сразу же понимает, что на самом деле он может снова находиться в каком-нибудь опасном месте, из которого вряд ли выберется.</p><p>      Майкл не только не слышит ответ Беверли, но и не замечает, что сам поступает точно также, как Ричи. Он не любит своё полное имя из-за того, что его так зовут родители? Мальчик начинает разбирать слова только под самый конец разговора и не может не злиться на себя из-за этого даже зная, что дело было не только в динамике рации и расстоянии до трубки.</p><p>      — … она не найдёт Ричи, если захочет, — Марш бросает эту фразу так просто, словно говорит о погоде, а он успевает тысячу раз умереть. Что значит: «Не найдёт»? Затем она торопливо добавляет, не оставляя времени на очередные ужасы: — скорее всего он в штабе! Иногда мы и сами не можем найти вход.</p><p>      Майкл спокойно выдыхает. Они попробуют перезвонить позже? Он вспоминает об альбоме и игрушечном солдатике только сейчас: быстро пробегает взглядом по дивану в поисках пропавших вещей и действительно удивляется, так легко их найти. Мальчик открывает альбом, по-старому прислоняя его к согнутой в колене ноге, когда вновь слышит голос Джейн. Они продолжают говорить на отвлеченные темы, словно неосознанно делая вид, что все было в порядке. Сегодня, на удивление, не происходило ничего странного. Ружьё в самом деле могло сломаться.</p><p>      Он листает альбом и без проблем поддерживает разговор. Пока Майкл не поднимается на ноги, то чувствует себя прекрасно, но не собирается рассказывать об этих трудностях своей девушке. Она тоже не говорит о чем-то подобном со своей раной, и он действительно надеется, что все было в порядке. Обычная рана, не приносящая никаких сверхъестественных проблем? Майкл очень хотел в это верить, но не мог. Тот монстр ранил её. Джейн тем временем спокойно продолжает беседу и добавляет, что позже собирается поговорить с Мисс Дуглас.</p><p>      В этом альбоме действительно находится все, на что Майкл рассчитывал. Снимок, находящийся на первой странице, сразу же доказывает все его предположения — фотографии Ричи находились в другом месте. К собственному удивлению, Майкл не чувствует никаких негативных эмоций по этому поводу, понимая, что чувствуют родители, раз когда-то сделали это. С более ранними фото у него появляется сложность в том, чтобы узнать себя — кажется, словно они оба были одним человеком, не имеющим никаких различий.</p><p>      Они находятся около дома, вероятно, помогая маме с цветами. Майкл ставит под сомнение догадку о помощи, принимая во внимание их возраст, но это все равно выглядит так. Карен стоит рядом с ними, словно случайно смотря в камеру. На другом снимке появляется Нэнси: они все вместе сидят на ковре в гостиной в окружении разбросанных цветных карандашей и игрушечных машинок. Нэнси выглядит слегка недовольной, но все равно улыбается. Затем перемещаются на диван, не догадываясь о том, что их снимают. Майк по-прежнему не видит в изображениях с братом никаких различий.</p><p>      Он перелистывает страницу — на следующем снимке оказывается отец, и он действительно не понимает, как ему удалось уместить троих детей на своих руках. Карен тоже поднимает их на руки или сажает на колени, но никогда не берет сразу всех. Однако Тэд не выглядит как человек, который ощущает какие-то неудобства. Они просто спят, но он смотрит в камеру так, словно просит маму быть тише. На других появляется незнакомая пожилая женщина. Она улыбается, мимические морщины проступают на её лице, а взгляд направлен на Ричи. Теперь Майклу удаётся понять это. Ричи выглядит растерянным и, в отвращении скривившись, смотрит на него. В руках Майкла находится небольшая кружка — ему не требуется много времени, чтобы понять, что женщина сперва дала её Ричарду. Ему становится немного забавно, когда он понимает, что скорее всего всё-таки попробовал это.</p><p>      На последнем снимке, котором Майку удаётся посмотреть, они оба спят на этом самом диване. На головах виднеется одинаковый беспорядок, а вокруг лежат различные игрушки. Деревянный солдатик виднеется в руке Ричи.</p><p>      Он невольно переводит внимательный взгляд на игрушку, лежавшую рядом — говорят, у вещей есть память. Майкл сам не замечает, как перестаёт разговаривать с Джейн и сжимает деревянного солдатика в руке, прямо так, как на фотографии.</p><p>      Майкл пропускает тот момент, когда отец заходит в комнату и каким-то странным взглядом наблюдает за ним. Некоторое время они молча смотрят друг на друга, не нарушая тишины.</p><p>      — Пап… — мальчик наконец собирается задать хотя бы один вопрос обо всем этом и отталкивается от спинки дивана, чтобы подняться на ноги. Кто-то должен быть первым, правильно?</p><p>      Он понимает, что отец узнал эту игрушку и что-то вспомнил, поэтому не видит смысла делать вид, словно нашёл её под диваном, но не успевает произнести и слова, как Тэд быстро проговаривает:</p><p>      — Я пойду в полицейский участок, — его голос звучит также тихо, как и обычно, — Нэнси ждёт тебя на кухне.</p><p>      Майкл вздыхает и берёт рацию в руки, наблюдая за тем, как отец выходит из комнаты. Чего он вообще ожидал? Придётся разбираться с этим самостоятельно. Благо, что Нэнси была на его стороне. Но он не знал, что творилось в голове отца после этого.</p><p>      — Сегодня Уилл видел Холли, — проговаривает Джейн, — говорит, что она в по… — она резко прерывается и испуганно вздыхает. Несколько мгновений Джейн молчит, а затем быстро проговаривает: — я… я перезвоню тебе позже, хорошо? Что-то случилось.</p><p>      Майкл не успевает даже вдохнуть, как она отключается. Беспокойство сразу же заполняет его сознание, словно лесной пожар. Что-то произошло? Что именно? Он должен быть рядом.</p><p>      Мальчик вновь закрывает глаза, считая до шести. Его беспокойство ничем не поможет. Уйти он не может. Нэнси все ещё ждёт его. Он должен сделать здесь все, что в его силах.</p><p>      Майкл поднимается на ноги и направляется на кухню, желая спросить об этой игрушке. Когда он заходит в комнату, сестра сидит за столом и смотрит на него таким пронзительным взглядом, словно пытается прочитать мысли. Мальчик садится рядом с ней и показывает деревянного солдатика, добавляя, что нашёл его в кладовке некоторое время назад. Нэнси аккуратно берет игрушку в руки, предварительно опустив кружку с ароматным чаем на стол. Она невольно улыбается и крутит её в руке. Как такая старая игрушка могла так хорошо сохраниться? Последний раз она видела её в руках Ричи.</p><p>      — Вы так дрались из-за этого солдатика в детстве, — с ностальгией шепчет Нэнси, — второго такого найти не удалось.</p><p>      Майкл смотрит на неё с пониманием. Но прекрасно знает, что пока не может сказать сестре ничего конкретного, ведь даже знание о монстрах представляло для неё опасность. Это существо не охотилось на людей, которые не считались детьми, однако, у них не было никаких гарантий, что оно не станет делать это теперь. Чем его привлек Хоукинс и его жители? Какая между ними была связь? Вопросов с каждым днём было все больше, а ответов и вовсе не предвиделось.</p><p>      Они пьют чай в спокойной обстановке, лишь единожды упоминая Обратную Сторону. Нэнси рассказывает, что утром к ним звонила Миссис Байерс и попросила маму прийти к ней, но она не знает, что произошло. Майкл задумывается, что скорее всего женщина вновь что-то заметила. Естественно, он надеялся, что она не узнала ничего нового, о чем им, конечно же, ничего не скажет. Было бы ужасно, если существовало что-то, чего они ещё не заметили. Казалось, что инопланетное существо было разумнее, чем монстры Изнанки. Из-за этого их желание победить выглядело довольно глупо и наивно. Действительно ли дети могли победить это? Майкл не был уверен. Скорее всего, в тот раз этот Клоун просто ушёл в спячку. Должно быть, он проснулся ужасно голодным. Но мальчик не слышал ни о каких исчезновениях за пределами их города.</p><p>      Нэнси обещает прийти в гостиную через несколько минут, когда Майкл поднимается на ноги, собираясь попробовать связаться с друзьями. Все это время из рации не доносилось и звука. Кажется, что на сегодня это был последний случай, способный побеспокоить его. Но совсем скоро до мальчика доносится какой-то скрипучий звук. Он даже не задумывается, когда ускоряет шаг, переходя на бег, и резко распахивает дверь. Нэнси выбегает из кухни только после того, как уродливое чудовище, отдаленно напоминающее человека, скрывается в противоположной стене. Но вместо того, чтобы наблюдать за ним, Майкл замирает на месте и неотрывно смотрит в другую сторону. Нэнси испуганно осматривает брата и понимает, что он успел кинуть в это существо свою рацию. Она переводит взгляд туда же, куда с таким шоком смотрит Майкл, только когда он внезапно справляется с оцепенением и направляется туда.</p><p>      На полу в противоположной стороне гостиной оказывается потрепанная гавайская рубашка. Поднимая её с пола, Майкл всей душой надеется, что ему только кажется большое алое пятно прямо по центру спины. Он растерянно осматривает найденную вещь, не сразу замечая, как из неё выпадает какой-то сложенный несколько раз листок. Одновременно с ним на пол вылетает тот самый снимок, который мальчик взял у Шейна некоторое время назад. Только сейчас он обращает внимание на детали: на снимке он видит семь детей, но узнает из них только двух. Ричи и Беверли с огоньками счастья в глазах практически одинаково улыбаются в кругу своих друзей.</p><p>      Но Майкл не успевает и подумать о том, что наличие этой фотокарточки может быть хорошим знаком, скорее по привычке разворачивая листок, выпавший из рубашки. Теперь на него через толстые линзы очков смотрел Ричи-подросток, а над его кудрявой головой протягивалась надпись: «Пропал ребёнок!»</p><p> </p><p>      Майкл приходит в себя только после того, как до него доносится испуганный вскрик Нэнси: он резко поднимается на ноги и поворачивается на её голос. Нэнси замирает на месте, неотрывно наблюдая затем, как небольшая банка с алкогольным напитком катится по полу. Майкл хватает её за плечи и легко отталкивает в сторону, ближе к себе. Железная банка катится мимо них и с глухим стуком врезается в ножку стула. Они вздрагивают, когда банка взрывается, разбрызгивая содержимое по комнате. Стул падает на пол, ножка отлетает в противоположную сторону, а Майкл понимает, что на его месте могли оказаться ноги его сестры.</p><p>      Вместо пива в банке оказывается стухшая кровь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Сумасшествие на двоих</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>работа также публикуется здесь https://ficbook.net/readfic/7930344. недавно она вновь вылетела в графу "популярное" и висит там 4 день. было бы здорово, если бы вы поделились со мной своими впечатлениями о этой работе!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Билли выходит на звон телефонной трубки прямо вместе с учебником, который взял из библиотеки задолго до того, как собрался ехать домой на каникулы и, не глядя, закладывает страницу, опуская её на тумбу. Он решает, что отключит телефон, если услышит голос очередного стажера или журналиста, которые не оставляют их в покое с тех самых пор, как общественности стало известно, что Максин удалось вернуться живой после столкновения с детским похитителем. Об этом маньяке говорили везде и постоянно, но ни один пропавший ребёнок так и не вернулся домой. Учась в другом городе, Билли слышал от однокурсников, что были обнаружены лишь изувеченные трупы, и в какой-то степени также задумывался о том, как ей удалось вырваться. Принимая во внимание состояние сестры и отсутствие в городе родителей, он старался по-возможности снимать трубку первым — в отличие от непривычно молчаливой девочки, Билли мог указать им верное направление, нисколько не смущаясь того, что уже не первый год учится на школьного педагога. Первое время он, естественно, старался быть мягче и терпеливее, понимая, что его семье жить здесь, как минимум, год, пока Максин не закончит школу и не поступит в вуз в другом городе. Но затем его терпение лопнуло, он начал различать этих людей по голосу и не мог не высказать им все, что думал касательно их желания поговорить с пострадавшей девочкой-подростком, которая молчала даже в присутствии родителей. Хотелось для достоверности разбить им лица, но парень искренне убеждал себя, что должен относиться к ним с пониманием.</p><p>      Для всех было тайной, как Максин удалось вернуться домой после произошедшего, но никто не смел задавать ей какие-то вопросы, за чем Билли следил самостоятельно. Если в самом начале он не воспринимал происходящее с сестрой серьёзно, то теперь оставался с ней один на один и лучше других видел, как сильно это на неё повлияло. Конечно, Билли не скрывал своего раздражения и первые несколько дней открыто обвинял её, не понимая, как она могла додуматься до прогулок в лесу во время комендантского часа, который был введён не ради развлечения. Но затем понял, что Максин тоже не развлекалась. Она перестала разговаривать. На практике Билли ещё с этим не сталкивался, но помнил теорию, изученную на парах по психологии: старался сделать все, что от него зависело, прислушивался к советам врача Максин и пытался отгородить сестру от всех возможных факторов, которые могли бы ухудшить её состояние. Но многие люди упрямо не слышали того, что он всеми силами пытался до них донести: задавали девочке различные вопросы о том вечере, о её действиях и самом похитителе, желая понять, кем он является, называли её симулянткой. Билли удавалось ставить их на место везде, кроме школы.</p><p>      Школа являлась для него закрытой территорией, ведь он не мог сопровождать сестру везде. Билли не просто знал, что это место полно всяких придурков, которым самое место в лагере для проблемных подростков — в своё время он сам был таким. Раньше парень нисколько не волновался о Максин, несмотря на их напряженные отношения признавая, что она могла при необходимости разбить им носы собственным скейтбордом даже при условии, что он непременно сломается (как-то раз Билли сломал его сам в порыве агрессии, поэтому не сомневался в этом), а теперь он не знал, что и думать. Максин была не в той форме, чтобы давать кому-то отпор — она просто сидела и смотрела в одну точку. По словам врачей, она прекрасно понимала все, что слышала, но из-за перенесенного стресса не могла говорить. И именно это беспокоило Билли в первую очередь, ведь получалось, что через нее проходило все дерьмо, вылетающее из чужих ртов. Однако, Мисс Оливия настаивала на том, чтобы её пациентка продолжала посещать факультативные занятия, оставаясь в обществе — по убеждением женщины, это должно было помочь Максин прийти в себя и проанализировать пережитое.</p><p>      Билли с трудом отпускал её в школу и на прогулки с друзьями, хоть внешне ничего и не показывал. Существовала большая вероятность, что маньяк мог повторить попытку похитить её, а в таком состоянии Максин вряд ли бы стала защищать себя, ведь в данный момент её защитой было отстранение от внешнего мира. Он до сих пор вёл себя точно также, как прежде, но на деле заметил нечто странное.</p><p>      Он собирался немного позаниматься, чтобы не тратить время понапрасну, но ранний звонок заставил его выйти из комнаты и закрыть книгу. Однако, к счастью звонившего, Билли перерос тот период, когда на любой отвлекающий фактор реагировал агрессией. Голос, прозвучавший с той стороны, сильно удивляет его, но парень нисколько не показывает этого, лишь берет трубку поудобнее и холодно спрашивает:</p><p>      — Что тебе нужно? Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда у тебя этот номер.</p><p>      — У тебя не остались конспекты с пар старика? — без промедления спрашивает девушка, а Билли закатывает глаза. — Ты моя последняя надежда!</p><p>      Он понимает, что только что занёс в чёрный список и свою однокурсницу, которая весь учебный семестр ничего не делала и пропускала лекции преподавателей, что чем-то ей не угодили с самого начала, а затем начинала обзванивать всех подряд. За все годы учёбы, Билли наблюдал её «побеги» даже больше, чем следовало, и действительно не понимал, как можно быть настолько безответственной. Однако Трише каким-то чудом все же удавалось оставаться в списке студентов, хорошо сдавать экзамены и переходить на другие курсы без всяких долгов. Она была довольно привлекательной и умной, но из-за её стиля жизни практически никто не хотел иметь с ей дело, опасаясь дурного влияния. Кто захочет быть отчисленным, потратив так много усилий? Триша интересовалась только парнями и вечеринками, которые те устраивали, была довольно сомнительным кандидатом на роль хорошего учителя, и Билли не хотел быть причастным к этому.</p><p>      Не то, чтобы Билли считал, что подходил для этого лучше неё, но он хотя бы умел искать необходимую информацию в библиотеке, которая была в свободном доступе. Даже если бы его конспекты были здесь, парень бы ни за что не отдал их кому-то другому, твёрдо убеждённый, что в этом деле каждый должен был быть за себя. Так как Билли учился в другом городе без какого-либо маленького желания возвращаться домой к отцу и его семье, он старался сделать все возможное ради собственного будущего. Пусть парень плохо представлял себя в роли учителя, но знал, что благодаря этой профессии мог проложить себе дорогу дальше, в более прогрессивный город, чем те, в которых ему доводилось жить. Триша казалась ему странной как раз из-за этого безразличия к собственной жизни. Было немного страшно представить, какое влияние она могла оказать на неокрепшую психику подростков, которые только начинали свой жизненный путь.</p><p>      Уезжая из Хоукинса, Билли не думал, что посмотрит на него другими глазами, когда спустя несколько месяцев вернётся домой, но в результате был сильно удивлён. Помимо старых минусов, ему открылись и некоторые плюсы, которые раннее он по какой-то причине не видел. Например, возможность одним движением заткнуть людей, которые действуют на его нервы — ни один удар не помогает так хорошо, как повешенная трубка. Именно поэтому Билли возвращает её на место практически сразу, перед этим выслушав гигантский список причин, объясняющих почему он должен был дать свои учебные заметки. Голос Триши был такой же приятный, как и её лицо, но Хагроув прерывает этот бесполезный разговор сразу же, как видит Максин, медленно спускающуюся со второго этажа. Некоторое время он просто стоит там и наблюдает за ней.</p><p>      Максин неторопливо спускается по лестнице, не смотрит по сторонам и заходит в гостиную. Билли против собственной воли вновь начинает присматриваться к сестре, вспоминая о том, что в последнее время она вела себя так, словно являлась другим человеком. Эти мысли казались немного неправильными, будто принадлежали вовсе не Билли, привыкшему верить в научные объяснения, но разница была на лицо. Однако парень старался не искать в ней ничего несвойственного, понимая, что психологическая травма, полученная Макс в тот вечер, не могла не отразиться на её поведении и взглядах. Раньше девочка постоянно ходила с распущенными волосами — теперь увидеть её такой было практически нереально. Рыжие волосы, которые ранее постоянно выводили Билли из себя одним своим существованием, теперь были туго затянуты в хвост. Парень намеренно переключает внимание на разговор по телефону, слыша, как сестра включает в гостиной телевизор. Он разговаривает с Тришей только ради того, чтобы отвлечься от беспокойных мыслей: обсуждает с ней последнюю пару, планы на каникулы, задания из методичек по детской психологии и даже договаривается о свидании, но не успевает назначить время — до него доносится еле различимый шепот. Билли сразу же отводит трубку в сторону и прислушивается: как и ожидалось, он принадлежит его сводной сестре.</p><p>      За все это время Максин не произнесла ни слова, но её связки были в полном порядке. Благодаря этому он убеждается в правоте Оливии, которая уже несколько дней твердила о том, что она молчит, потому что не готова разговаривать. Максин высказывала своё мнение столько, сколько он её знает, практически никогда не молчала (за исключением тех моментов, когда Билли намеренно пугал её своей агрессией, не желая решать никакие проблемы, что девочка могла создать) и не позволяла себе находиться в тишине: специально разговаривала сама с собой, пела, причитала, поэтому её желание молчать казалось парню странным. Но теперь она неожиданно начала что-то шептать. Билли неосознанно замирает на месте и прислушивается. Изначальные мысли о том, что стоило оставить Макс в покое, перекрываются практически незаметным для него беспокойством. Билли даже на секунду задумывается о том, что должен поинтересоваться у сестры, в порядке ли она. О чем девочка могла шептать после произошедшего? Ему не хотелось быть тем человеком, который добавит ей новые причины для стресса и беспокойства.</p><p>      Родители в очередной раз оставили Максин на него, уехав в запланированный отпуск как раз в такое неспокойное время, и не торопились выходить на связь. Благо, Билли был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы суметь проследить за восемнадцатилетней девчонкой. Они могли справиться.</p><p>      Шепот Максин оказывается настолько неразборчивым и тихим, что Билли не удаётся ничего понять — это нисколько его не удивляет, учитывая количество дней, проведённых под одной крышей с сестрой, которая лишь изредка качала головой на его вопросы. Ей потребуется время, чтобы прийти в себя. Возможно, Макс нужно было побыть в одиночестве, чтобы проанализировать все, что накопилось за это время? Билли не хочет вмешиваться в её границы, но непривычное чувство беспокойства не покидает его — о чем она шепчет, находясь в одиночестве? О чем думает? Парень вешает трубку на место, но так и не решается показать свои чувства, жестче, чем следует, проговаривая:</p><p>      — Эй! Я собираюсь готовить завтрак, соизволь не прослушать, когда я буду звать тебя!</p><p>      Несколько мгновений Билли прислушивается к тишине, но в конечном итоге остаётся без ответа. Он отправляется на кухню и сразу же надевает фартук, вытаскивая из холодильника необходимые продукты. Парень сам не замечает, как начинает размышлять о ситуации в городе так, словно это было его прямой обязанностью. Когда он впервые услышал об этом, то почему-то совсем не подумал, что исчезновения детей могут непосредственно коснуться и их семьи. Но вот Максин уже несколько дней была в подвешенном состоянии и ни с кем не говорила, только слушала. В тот день Билли специально приехал на место их встречи на несколько минут позже, чем они договаривались, ведь знал, что она в любом случае опоздает. Максин определённо захотела бы провести с друзьями чуть больше времени в такую хорошую погоду, и Билли её прекрасно понимал. Он радовался тому, что проведёт без неё целые выходные, но не ожидал, что она станет следующей.</p><p>      Наблюдая за сестрой теперь, парень понимает, что чувствует сожаление из-за того, что не забрал её вовремя. Возможно, он мог бы оказать ей необходимую помощь? Думая о том, что он искал Макс более пяти часов, за которые с ней могло произойти все, что угодно, Билли ощущает ужас. Он был сильнее и больше, чем его сводная сестра и, заметив любого опасного человека, непременно бы защитил её. Неважно, насколько сильно он хотел не иметь с девочкой ничего общего — этот маньяк напал на неё и должен был ответить за свои действия. Вместо того, чтобы искать себе равного противника, он пытался похитить ребенка, что заведомо выводило парня из себя. Билли постоянно думал об этом, даже несмотря на то, что их отношения по-прежнему сохраняли напряженный характер — поступи он иначе, Макс сейчас была бы в полном порядке? В подобной ситуации Хагроув не мог сохранять то самое отношение, что испытывал к ней на протяжении нескольких лет — презрение, ненависть и злость. Ему хотелось защитить её.</p><p>      Предчувствие твердило, что виновник её состояния не мог оставить Максин в покое, даже если она в самом деле ничего не видела, что значило только одно — он в любом случае покажется снова. Билли было необходимо просто находиться рядом в этот момент. Однако поведение Максин действительно вызывало некоторые вопросы, заставляя задуматься о том, что с ней было что-то определённо не так намного больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Только после этого Билли понимает, что она могла быть не единственной, кому удалось вернуться живой, но о них пока никто не знает. Возможно, спустя время детей с поломанной психикой станет в несколько раз больше, и даже поимка виновного не вернет их в прежнее состояние. Холли Уилер скорее всего давно мертва, как и многие другие малыши, пропавшие до неё, но люди не теряют надежду.</p><p>      Билли быстро режет овощи и слушает музыку, играющую из большого магнитофона, стоящего около кухонной двери. Он специально оставил дверь открытой, чтобы можно было позвать сестру, не выключая песни. В одиночестве парень чувствует себя комфортно и совсем растворяется в резкой мелодии и приготовлении пищи. В университете у Билли не хватало времени на это, поэтому сейчас в возвращении домой он видит новые плюсы, которые ранее не ценил. Хагроув заученными движениями режет овощи и жарит их так, словно занимается этим не первый год. На деле последний раз он был на кухне в роли повара несколько лет назад и столько же бы не появлялся здесь, если бы не пустой холодильник и Максин, которая, казалось, вовсе забыла, что такое человеческий голод. Она ела чертовски плохо, что безусловно негативно сказывалась на её и без того сложном состоянии. Билли понятия не имеет, что ей нравится.</p><p>      Но ощущение спокойствия сразу же словно растворяется в воздухе, когда парень бросает ложку в раковину с расстояния, прежде чем доставать другие продукты. Билли подходит к раковине и опускает в воду овощи в то же время, как до него доносится тихий плач. Ему кажется, словно он звучит прямо из раковины, но парень не считает себя больным на голову. Он довольно быстро понимает, что плач принадлежит его сводной сестре, которая до сих пор сидит в гостиной перед телевизором — Билли убеждается в этом, когда выключает музыку. Максин что-то говорит, но сквозь плач её голос оказывается на редкость неразборчивым. Парень не помнит, когда подобное происходило последний раз, но долго не думает, прежде чем направляется в гостиную.</p><p>      Когда он останавливается в дверном приёме, то на секунду теряется: Макс по-прежнему сидит на диване, поджав к себе ноги и смотря какой-то дурацкий сериал, который переключает даже её мать, привыкшая смотреть всякую гадость. Билли бы удивился, если бы сестра смотрела его с интересом, но удивляется не меньше, когда понимает, что её взгляд оказывается отстранённым. Максин в очередной раз смотрит в одну точку немигающим взглядом, пока телевизор продолжает крутить какой-то сериал про богатого парня, влюбленного в нищенку — раньше она бы разбила экран, лишь бы не слышать и не видеть этого. Насколько нужно быть больным ублюдком, чтобы сотворить с ребёнком такое? Билли все ещё не испытывает к сводной сестре никаких положительных чувств, но в очередной раз понимает, что никогда не желал ей подобного. Когда об исчезновениях начали говорить, он вообще забыл о существовании этой девчонки, не говоря уж о том, чтобы волноваться о ней. Но теперь имел с этим непосредственное дело. Билли был единственным родственником Максин, который был рядом с ней с самого начала и до сих пор.</p><p>      Парень какое-то время молча наблюдает за сестрой, пугаясь того, что на её бледном лице, которое всегда было немного загорелым, не оказывается никаких следов от слез. Оно выглядит так же, как и прежде, а Билли в очередной раз убеждается, что с девочкой творится что-то неладное. Буквально две минуты назад Билли слышал ее неразборчивый голос и был в своем уме, чтобы не сомневаться в собственном слухе. Она не обращает на него совершенно никакого внимания, когда он медленно приближается к дивану — так, словно на нем сидит вовсе не обычный человек, а какое-то дикое животное, которое ему предстоит обезвредить и усыпить.</p><p>      Билли останавливается прямо напротив сестры и опускается на корточки перед диваном, стараясь уловить на её лице хотя бы тень от былых эмоций. Он провёл с ней достаточно времени, чтобы знать, что она не реагировала практически ни на какие разговоры, поэтому парень сжимает её ладонь в своей, привлекая внимание. Рука Максин оказывается очень холодной, а лицо не выражает никакого участия.</p><p>      — Хэй, — он пытается говорить так, чтобы его голос звучал максимально дружелюбно, — у тебя все хорошо?</p><p>      Как и ожидалось, Макс даже не переводит на брата взгляд, словно в самом деле является статуей, застывшей во времени. Будь он прежним, парень бы накричал на неё или разбил что-нибудь, чтобы испуг заставил обратить на него внимание. Но сейчас Билли лишь терпеливо ожидает.</p><p>      — Ты в порядке? — спустя несколько мгновений повторяет он, — мне показалось, что ты звала меня. Неужели этот сериал настолько интересный? — добавляет, чтобы разрушить тишину.</p><p>      Макс не реагирует, когда он специально щелкает пальцами около её лица. Казалось, если Билли все же сорвется и накричит на неё, девочка останется сидеть в этом же положении, словно это ни коим образом её не касается. Раньше она вздрагивала, когда он переходил на нечеловеческий крик. Билли хотелось верить, что и сейчас Максин отреагировала бы также, но он не собирается проверять. Парень с удивлением понимает, что в таком случае будет больше беспокоиться не потому, что и без того вечно выглядевшая напуганной девочка испугается сильнее, а потому, что она может вовсе никак на это не отреагировать. Остаться на месте, как ходячий труп с лицом его младшей сестры. Билли всеми силами старается не проводить таких параллелей.</p><p>      Все попытки разговорить Максин оказываются провальными, но парень не сдаётся, начиная всерьёз беспокоиться о её психологическом состоянии — осторожно поворачивает голову сестры к себе и заглядывает в её пустые глаза. Только после этого девочка резко дергается и отстраняется. Но она не выглядит удивленной. Максин выглядит совершенно никакой. Лицо не выражает никаких эмоций, даже тех, что он ожидал увидеть, решившись нарушить личные границы сестры. Он кричал на неё, но никогда не касался. Билли сдерживается от тяжёлого вздоха, что ощущается так, словно разрывает его грудь изнутри. Он понимает, что Макс тоже трудно.</p><p>      Иногда парню хочется вывести её из себя, но не ради того, чтобы испортить ей день или обидеть её. Билли знает, что девочка сдерживает в себе всю ту бурю, что образовалась в ней после того вечера в лесу. И хочет, чтобы она хотя бы раз сорвалась. Билли не против, если она накричит или ударит его — лишь бы показала какие-то эмоции помимо сухого безразличия ко всему миру, что застыло на лице Максин неизвестно когда. Казалось, она была такой в лесу.</p><p>      — Але, земля! — раздраженно выкрикивает парень, пытаясь добиться от неё хотя бы одной, самой небольшой и бессмысленной реакции, которая только могла существовать, — ты отвечать собираешься, нет?!</p><p>      Кажется, Билли сверлит Макс взглядом и сдерживает кипящее внутри себя раздражение целую вечность, прежде чем она наконец начинает двигаться: резким движением выдергивает свою ладонь из его теплой руки, поднимается на ноги прямо на диване и обходит брата стороной. Он наблюдает за тем, как девочка садится на другой стороне и осторожно спускает ноги на пол, словно действительно боится, что какой-то монстр схватит её. Но не успевает Билли сказать и слова, как Максин оказывается за дверью, а звук её отдаляющихся шаркающих шагов позволяет понять, что она ушла в свою комнату. Билли выпрямляется и даёт выход своей агрессии, сбивая со стола дурацкую вазу с цветами. Этого не оказывается достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя нормально, но парень сразу же приходит в себя, чисто случайно замечая одну деталь — орхидеи, теперь валяющиеся в луже красной воды на полу, оказываются завядшими. Максин никогда не шаркала ногами.</p><p>      Билли зарывается пальцами в свои волосы, устраивая на голове полный беспорядок, и устало стонет.</p><p>      Он не включает музыку, когда возвращается на кухню, но открывает окна. Парень прекрасно помнит, что мачеха терпеть не может запах никотина в доме и до сих пор не может понять, откуда он здесь появился (либо специально делает вид, чтобы у отца не было повода начинать скандал), однако, Билли просто не может справиться без него. Он садится на подоконник и закуривает сигарету, надеясь освободить свою голову от мыслей. Когда первый клубок дыма вылетает в окно, парень усмехается — для того, чтобы голова стала пустой, было необходимо закинуться дурью посерьезнее, чем его дешёвые сигареты, которые он мог себе позволить ещё в средней школе.</p><p>      Какое-то время Билли просто сидит на подоконнике и наблюдает за тем, как колечки дыма словно растворяются в воздухе напротив него. Благодаря этому парню удаётся привести свои мысли в порядок и успокоиться. Закрывая окно, он замечает пожилых соседок, что не перестают трындеть о Максин с тех самых пор, как они переехали сюда. Недавно ему довелось услышать то, из-за чего Билли приходится напомнить себе, что он уже взрослый мужчина и будущий учитель, который просто не может плеваться в людей, пока находится на несколько этажей выше. Пытаясь избавиться от горького привкуса во рту, Билли думает, что сделал бы это независимо от того, о ком шла речь — о его сводной сестре или о мачехе, которые обе вели себя достаточно прилично, чтобы не давать поводов для подобных разговоров. Но он понимал, что дело было в маньяке.</p><p>      — Максин! — специально называя сестру полным именем и спрыгивая с подоконника, кричит он, — если еда остынет — тебе не жить!</p><p>      Парень быстро надевает на руку кухонную перчатку и вытаскивает из духовки противень, прислушиваясь к тишине. С тех пор, как Макс вернулась из леса, он начал делать это неосознанно, сам не зная, чего ожидает услышать. Билли перекладывает омлет на тарелки и вытаскивает из холодильника вишневый сок, когда слышит, как телевизор в гостиной выключается. В его голове, словно наяву, до сих пор звучит тихий плач и шепот сестры. Однако, на мгновение он все же верит в ту сумасшедшую мысль, что периодически возникает в сознании: «Что, если из леса вышла вовсе не она?»</p><p>      Максин появляется на кухне так неожиданно, что парень в самом деле пугается: он снова не слышал её шагов. Но спустя несколько мгновений Билли в очередной раз гонит эти мысли куда подальше. Он не должен позволять обстановке в городе оказывать на свой разум какое-то влияние. Макс — девочка-подросток, сбежавшая от маньяка, который пускает детей на фарш. Она не может вести себя также, как прежде. Она не может быть прежней. Она не может быть собой. Он не должен подозревать её. Но, смотря в её пустые глаза, просто не может не делать это.</p><p>      Максин снова садится как можно дальше от брата и не говорит и слова, пока он наблюдает за её медленными, словно заторможенными, движениями. Она старается не показывать того, что в очередной раз не чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с ним, ожидая всплеск необоснованной агрессии. Последнее время Билли слишком пристально следит за ней, настолько, что ей кажется, что он везде: за спиной, за дверцей шкафа, под кроватью, в пустом кабинете по биологии, в её голове. Билли внимательно наблюдает за ней, словно, как и многие другие, подозревает её. Иногда Максин хочется кричать от страха, но она не делает этого. Девочка молчит и сейчас, стараясь не сталкиваться взглядом со своим братом, неотрывно смотрит на свою тарелку и сжимает сиденье стула пальцами так сильно, что чувствует боль в ногтевой пластине. Максин не может избавиться от этого страха — он засел в ней так глубоко, что стал неотъемлемой частью её жизни также, как Билли. Она никогда не может предугадать, как он поступит в следующую секунду. Напряжение бьёт в её голове, но девочка даже не моргает.</p><p>      Наблюдая за ней, Билли вспоминает о детстве, что провёл рядом: их первую встречу, во время которой отец несколько раз в минуту повторял, что он должен защищать и любить Максин, многочисленные ссоры после этого, свою ненависть, что с каждым днём становилась только сильнее, обязанности, которые он получил вместе с младшей рыжеволосой сестрой, даже несерьёзные детские драки и мимолётные мысли о том, что должен оставить её посреди дороги. В доме постоянно творится хаос, что проявлялся либо открыто, пока они ругались и плевались друг в друга ядом, либо скрыто, пока они просто пронзали друг друга взглядами ненависти и мечтали о спокойствии. О мире, в котором останутся одни со своими родителями, будут единственным ребёнком в семье. Постоянные ссоры, крики, попытки остаться в одиночестве — все это было частью их жизни, которая с недавних пор развалилась на части. Теперь Макс не говорила ни с кем.</p><p>      Казалось, что именно об этом он и мечтал большую часть своей жизни. Но на самом деле парню было очень некомфортно, ведь он лучше других знает, что сестра терпеть не может, когда её зовут полным именем. Подозревая, что с ней творится что-то неладное, Билли решил убедиться в этом таким способом, но в итоге не получил даже взгляд, наполненный раздражением. Сам того не осознавая, он скучает по настоящей Макс, которая умела ставить других на место. Станет ли она прежней? Сказать об этом было трудно.</p><p>      — Лукас ещё не вернулся? — нарушает тишину Билли, пристально наблюдая за сестрой. — Мы давно не ходили в боулинг, как подобает настоящим друзьям, — в его голосе не слышится и намека на сарказм, но девочка вновь никак не реагирует.</p><p>      Билли терпеть не может этого парня и всей душой не хочет его когда-либо видеть, но странное поведение Максин, которая начала вести себя так, словно являлась другим человеком, вынуждает его сделать вид, что Лукас был для него лучшим другом. Ранее она всегда прерывала любые разговоры о своём парне, не желая слышать никаких гадостей, что брат непременно говорил. Но теперь девочка молча сидит за столом, словно речь идёт о человеке, которого она знать не знает. Билли не думает, что они в принципе когда-либо ругались так сильно, чтобы Макс вела себя так. Первая любовь всегда была такой — словно без минусов и навсегда. Какое-то время он все же ожидает, что сестра хотя бы поднимет на него взгляд или молча покачает головой, но этого не происходит и через пять минут.</p><p>      — Ты ведь помнишь, что у мамы скоро день рождения? Нужно выбрать ей подарок, — как бы между делом говорит он, — я надеюсь, ты не бросишь меня с этим один на один. Мы всегда делали это вместе, помнишь? Я плох в выборе подарков.</p><p>      Билли буквально выдавливает эти слова из себя, но внешне не подает вида, что что-то не так. Он переводит взгляд на Макс, как бы намекая, что сейчас она не может оставить подобный вопрос без ответа хотя бы по той причине, что он никогда в своей жизни не называл мачеху мамой. Но девочка ожидаемо даже не дёргается из-за режущего слух слова. Она продолжает словно через силу запихивать в себя еду и делать вид, что ничего не слышит. За ней однозначно нужно понаблюдать, но так, чтобы она не знала об этом. С Максин творилось что-то плохое. Человек не может измениться так сильно за такой небольшой промежуток времени. Билли становится не по себе, пока он наблюдает за её заторможенными движениями и пустыми глазами, не выражающими совершенно ничего. Девочка ест, словно для того, чтобы есть. Но он не показывает, что заметил что-то странное, и ведёт себя по-старому.</p><p>      Кем являлось то, за чем Билли присматривал все это время?</p><p>      Он ведь не мог сойти с ума незаметно для самого себя?</p><p>      Когда Максин поднимается в комнату, он забирает свою книгу с тумбы и прислушивается к тишине. Сестра больше ничего не говорит и в принципе ведёт себя так тихо, словно растворяется в воздухе. Но парень не поднимается за ней в комнату, чтобы убедиться в том, что все в порядке. Билли вновь тяжело вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, решая: сегодня он проведёт весь день с ней. Это должно помочь избавиться от тех сумасшедших мыслей, что последнее время не оставляют его в покое, и убедиться в том, что прогулки с друзьями не вредят её состоянию. Он опускается на диван в гостиной и ждёт, когда девочка спустится на первый этаж.</p><p>      Кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда Максин наконец спускается из своей комнаты. Билли замечает, что в этот раз она не взяла с собой тот самый рюкзак, с которым ранее никогда не расставалась — казалось, что в этом не было ничего странного, но воспоминания о том, что он незадолго до исчезновения сестры видел в её руках небольшую чёрную рацию, не дают ему относиться к этому по-старому. В то время Максин всюду носила её с собой, ожидая какого-то звонка. Недавно Хагроув узнал, что её парень уехал из города незадолго до того, как в нем появился этот маньяк, что позволяло судить о том, что дело было в Лукасе. Что же изменилось теперь? Казалось, он больше не видел эту вещь в руках Макс. Она потеряла рацию в лесу?</p><p>      Новый скейтборд, который Максин подарил Лукас, также находится черти где. Иногда Билли беспокоился, что сестра упадёт через него и сломает себе ноги, но теперь его отсутствие в очередной раз наталкивает на определённые мысли. Он предлагает довезти сестру до места встречи с её друзьями, добавляя, что ему нужно заехать в школу, которая находится рядом.</p><p>      Выходя с девочкой из дома, Билли даже не подозревает, как отразится его внимательность на других людях, учитывая то, что его внимание отсутствовало в самые важные моменты. Он не замечает, как на город опускается туман, скрывающий в себе не только монстров в человеческом обличье, но и красные воздушные шарики, что раскачивались на ветру в тот день.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Тот, что следит из тени</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Билли по привычке надевает солнцезащитные очки и выходит из дома, оглядываясь по сторонам. Его действия не оказываются направленными на достижение какой-то благой цели, подобной тем, что пытаются достигнуть детективы или полицейские, преследующие маньяков по горячим следам — делая это, Билли не ожидает заметить что-то несвойственное участку, на котором провёл более года, пока учился в старшей школе и не поступил на педагогический курс в другом городе. Он быстро пробегает хмурым взглядом по высокому забору, сквозь который доносятся голоса соседей, видит те же самые клумбы с цветами, ту же дорожку, ведущую к скрипучей калитке, свою машину, припаркованную в тени под деревом. Билли не верит, что собирается использовать её не для того, чтобы найти компромат на ненавистную сводную младшую сестру.</p><p>      Он сам не замечает, как его внимание переключается на Максин, что медленными шаркающими шагами спускается по лестнице следом за ним, словно боясь переставлять ноги. В такие моменты Билли понимает, что даже не сомневается: со временем девочка перестала не только разговаривать, но и по-старому управлять своим телом, ведь движения, совершаемые ею, с каждым днём становились только медленнее. Они были нервными и неуклюжими, создающими впечатление, что Макс всюду ожидала угрозу и пыталась подобным образом обезопасить себя. Она уделяла внимание любым бесполезным вещам, которые никто бы не заметил, прежде чем совершать какое-либо движение. Никто не мог сказать, что творится в её голове, но Мисс Оливия считала, что это было последствием пережитого стресса. Однако Билли все равно не мог избавиться от призрачного беспокойства, которое, кажется, появилось раньше, чем они успели доехать до дома после того, как он забрал сестру у нашедшего её в лесу Стивена. Со временем это чувство стало неотъемлемой частью его жизни и совсем не вызывало никаких подозрений.</p><p>      Прислушиваясь к неуклюжим попыткам сестры спуститься с крыльца и подойти к нему, Билли думает, что должен дать ей руку для подстраховки и опоры, но какое-то незнакомое холодное чувство не позволяет ему сдвинуться с места. Казалось, стоит только парню протянуть руку в сторону Максин, как он останется без неё. Эта сумасшедшая мысль проносится в голове парня, словно самая настоящая пуля, и на какое-то мгновение ему даже кажется, что лицо сестры меняется: её черты становятся жесткими, словно мужскими, а глаза приобретают какой-то нездоровый блеск. Но иллюзия развеивается также внезапно, как и появляется, а Билли все же удаётся сдвинуться с места. Максин останавливается рядом с ним и жмурится от солнечных лучей.</p><p>      Сегодня погода выдалась не просто тёплой, а жаркой, что в очередной раз заставило парня думать о том, не является ли он параноиком. Билли знал, что за время его отсутствия в Максин изменился не только её возраст, но и представления о жизни, но его беспокоил один, казалось бы, неважный момент — девочка всегда была достаточно самостоятельной, чтобы собираться на прогулки без помощи родителей, что прямо говорило о её отточенных навыках подбирать одежду по погоде. Как и говорила Оливия, Макс могла невероятно сильно измениться после всего пережитого и действительно изменилась, только Билли не думал, что под влияние травмы должны попадать способности ориентироваться в изменившемся климате. Сейчас она была одета в тёплый свитер и длинные штаны, но не показывала никаких недовольств, словно вовсе ничего не чувствовала, что в очередной раз доказывало теорию Билли — с ней происходит что-то плохое.</p><p>      Естественно, чисто логически, Билли казалось, что он занимается дурью и напрасно накручивает себя, будто подсознательно стараясь оправдать свою неосторожность, из-за которой ребёнок, находящийся под его ответственностью, пострадал. Но в последнее время он слишком часто замечает что-то настолько несвойственное в её действиях, что видит это, несмотря на укоренившуюся между ними вражду, чтобы игнорировать свои плохие предчувствия. Какое-то призрачное беспокойство за сестру, стоящую от него в трёх шагах, не позволяет ему просто ждать, когда все разрешится само собой. Возможно, девочка нуждается в совершенно другой помощи, противоположной той, которую получает? Наблюдая за ней, он не был уверен ни в чем.</p><p>      Билли открывает забор и возвращается в машину, заводя двигатель, пока Максин неторопливо выходит с участка, крепко вцепившись в старый скейтборд. Даже отсюда он слышит, как соседи, находящиеся на улице, начинают тихо шептаться о ней: охают, вспоминают пропавших детей и удивляются, что девочка не находится под наблюдением в психиатрической клинике, которая располагается на окраине города в самой глуши, называют ее глупышкой и гадают о том, зачем она пошла в то место. Про то, что ее забрали непосредственно из леса, знает только Шериф, во избежание появления смельчаков, что могли бы захотеть доказать свою исключительность. Он был перекрыт и охраняем патрулями, а о местонахождении вернувшейся девочки не говорили ничего конкретного, что позволяло наиболее любопытным жителям города строить разные догадки. Некоторые даже утверждали, что Максин содействовала похитителю, терроризирующему их город, за что не раз оказывались в полицейском участке. Билли давно понял, что она никогда особо не слушает никакие слухи о себе, но все равно давит на газ, аккуратно выезжая на дорогу.</p><p>      Максин требуется всего лишь несколько мгновений, чтобы сесть на переднее сидение и осторожно захлопнуть за собой дверь. Пока Билли пристегивает ремень, замечая, как долго девочка с ним копается, он понимает, что она в очередной раз повела себя не так, как прежде. Раньше Макс хлопала дверями его машины так, словно хотела выломать их в обратную сторону. Когда он трогается с места, в его голове появляется логическая причина — сестра просто не хочет очередного скандала по поводу дорогой машины, в которой она, казалось, ничего не понимает.</p><p>      Они не произносят и слова, пока неторопливо едут по дороге. Билли периодически поглядывает на Максин: она сидит также неподвижно, как прежде, и совершенно не обращает внимание на то, что происходит вокруг. Казалось, если сейчас перед ними выскочит человек, она не заметит этого. Патрули проезжают мимо с громкими сигналками, а на улице практически не встречаются другие дети, что подтверждает обострившуюся ситуацию в городе. Но такая тишина оказывается предостерегающей, словно твердящей о неминуемой катастрофе, которая неизвестно когда уже нависла над Хоукинсом мрачной тенью. Создавалось впечатление, что скоро улицы опустеют совсем и станут похожими на те, что иногда показывают в закрытых кинотеатрах после полуночи.</p><p>      Билли никогда не был поклонником старинных фильмов про оживших мертвецов, которые становились вампирами после того, как другие люди приходили к ним на кладбище, услышав звон маленького серебряного колокольчика. Но происходящее вокруг против его воли заставляло воспоминания появляться прямо перед глазами и проводить некоторые сумасшедшие параллели. Однако в них было одно серьёзное различие — в фильмах жертвами кровопийц становились неосторожные привлекательные женщины, проявляющие доброту и любопытство, иногда — мужчины, завязавшие с мертвецом разговор или разозлившие его, но никак не маленькие дети.</p><p>      Казалось, именно так и должен был выглядеть настоящий город-призрак, наполненный теми людьми, которые даже не догадывались о том, что мертвы. Высокие дома, возвышающийся над солнечной улицей, создавали впечатление, словно вовсе не должны были находиться здесь. Временами на пути попадались мрачные люди, медленно идущие неизвестно куда дети, гуляющие небольшими группами и обсуждающие какие-то страшные истории. Билли отвлекается на них лишь единожды, когда замечает, как одна незнакомая ему бабушка останавливает их: она выглядит обеспокоенной и слегка безумной, чем и привлекает его внимание.</p><p>      Парень не слышит, о чем идёт речь, но отчётливо видит, как и без того перепуганные услышанными историями детские лица перекашиваются в полнейшем ужасе. Некоторые мальчишки испуганно вцепляются друг в друга руками и бросают на землю стаканчики с содовой, пока девочки рефлекторно отшатываются назад, испуганно переглядываясь. Билли думает, что должен вмешаться, однако не успевает опустить стекло машины, чтобы выяснить, по какой причине эти лентяи не занимаются домашним заданием, полученным на недавних факультативных занятиях, как их глаза начинают светиться каким-то странным интересом, подобном тому, что испытывает ученый, когда ему удаётся найти что-то, ранее не подвергаемое исследованиям. Они расцепляют руки, рефлекторно поправляют одежду и подходят к старушке ближе. Она что-то тихо рассказывает детям, словно предупреждает или учит их, но Билли все равно не позволяет себе потерять бдительность после того, что ему довелось увидеть, и сканирует внимательным взглядом практически полностью поседевшую от старости, слегка сутулую и костлявую старушку. Становится ясно, что она умеет располагать к себе детей, но именно это и пугает его в первую очередь. Чуть позже он может даже заедет в полицейский участок, чтобы уточнить пару моментов о тех, кто приехал в город недавно.</p><p>      Только сейчас Билли в полной мере понимает, как же много изменилось в Хоукинсе за то время, пока он прилагал все усилия на то, чтобы выучиться на учителя старших классов. Однако, вспоминая о своей юности, он был уверен в том, что превосходно справится с любым подростком. Парень уже научился контролировать свои порывы агрессии, по крайней мере настолько, чтобы без проблем выйти из кабинета и покурить, приводя мысли в порядок, а остальное было делом техники. Он учился искать подход к любому подростку, независимо от любых факторов, а потому нередко вспоминал парня своей сводной сестры, которого до сих пор иногда ненавидел. Однако, после произошедшего с Максин, он почему-то не мог избавиться от мыслей о том, что именно Лукас должен был стать тем человеком, которому она откроется, расскажет обо всём, что ей удалось пережить за это время. Возможно, Макс уже начала что-то ему рассказывать? Воспоминания о том, что она ни разу не держала рацию в руках с того дня подсказывают, что все было ещё впереди. Билли поверить не может, что надеется на этого чертового мальчишку.</p><p>      Билли заводит припаркованную в торопях машину, понимая, что эти дети не нуждаются в помощи. Не успевает он отъехать, как они уже разбегаются в разные стороны: старушка уходит под руку с каким-то пожилым мужчиной со старой тростью в руке, а подростки направляются за очередной содовой и говорят о каких-то монстрах, которых видят по вечерам в своих комнатах. Он невольно вспоминает, как Максин раньше приходила к нему и жаловалась на какие-то звуки из старого шкафа, а он, будучи еще маленьким мальчишкой, специально пугал её, прячась там. Тогда ему было смешно наблюдать за тем, как она испуганно запрыгивала на свою кровать и из-под одеяла наблюдала за скрипучей дверью напротив, при этом зовя свою маму, но он не учитывал, что вместе с ней придёт и его отец, который совсем не оценит подобного рода шуток.</p><p>      Теперь же Билли довольно часто чувствовал, как по его коже начинали бегать мурашки от одной только мысли о том, насколько ужасная картина должна была открыться полиции, когда им удастся вычислить маньяка, похищающего детей. Он хотел верить, что они все сидят где-то там — безусловно испуганные, голодные и замерзшие, но живые. Однако вместе с этим в голову каждого человека, оказавшегося в такой ситуации, будут закрадываться совершенно противоположные мысли. Неважно, насколько сильно они будут стараться сохранять надежду и верить в лучшее. Если бы он складывал где-нибудь трупы убитых детей, они бы давно почувствовали тот зловонный запах, который, казалось, невозможно было перекрыть ни чем? От одной только мысли о том, что девочка, сидящая рядом с ним, могла стать одной из них, Билли становится на удивление сильнее не по себе, чем он рассчитывал. Парень закуривает сигарету и в который раз напоминает:</p><p>      — Комендантский час введён до девятнадцати тридцати, я заеду за тобой в пятнадцать.</p><p>      Максин какое-то время остаётся неподвижной, а затем кивает головой, давая понять, что услышала. Она по-прежнему примерзает взглядом к одной точке и надеется, что довольно скоро наконец останется в одиночестве, без брата, который не перестаёт наблюдать за ней так, словно подозревает её в убийствах также, как все остальные люди. Внимание Билли, что кажется совершенно неискренним и даже опасным, с каждым днём нервирует девочку только больше. Наблюдая за ним, Макс не может прочитать его также, как других людей. У Билли что, в самом деле не было никаких страхов? В таком случае, он был опасен намного больше, чем казалось. Билли был таким ненастоящим, что заставлял её испытывать неописуемый страх. Что творится в его голове? Какие цели он преследует, делая вид, словно заботится о ней? Кто или что он такое?</p><p>      Небольшая телефонная будка, показавшаяся вдалеке, представляется для девочки настоящим спасательным кругом, который не позволяет ей утонуть. Рядом с ним она видит курящую рыжеволосую Беверли и серьёзного Дастина, поглядывающего на часы, что находятся на его запястье. Когда машина подъезжает ближе, Марш резко тушит пальцами сигарету и прячет её в рукаве своей блузки, совершенно не показывая того, что занимается чем-то неподобающим.</p><p>      Максин выходит из машины так быстро, что Билли даже не замечает, как она отстегивает ремень безопасности. Он поднимает стекло машины, наблюдая за тем, как сестра быстро хватает за руку девочку, которую ему, кажется, ещё не доводилось видеть. Лукас, к удивлению, ещё отсутствует.</p><p>      Когда Билли случайно сталкивается взглядом с Беверли, ему кажется, словно в ней находится целый вулкан — настолько сильным и непоколебимым оказывается её внимательный взгляд.</p><p>      Рядом с ней Макс заметно расслабляется, словно чувствует себя в безопасности и под защитой.</p><p>      — Не забывайте о комендантом часе, детишки! — напоследок говорит Билли, выезжая обратно на дорогу.</p><p>      Беверли настороженным взглядом провожает стремительно уезжающую машину, вспоминая о том, что услышала от Максин самым первым после их знакомства. Ещё во время того странного разговора, произошедшего в женской уборной во время большой перемены, она поняла, что ситуация со старшим братом, который наблюдает за Макс так пристально, что пугает ее, может быть намного серьезнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. По её словам, поведение Билли являлось не только несвойственным ему, но и невероятно пугающим. Слова Джейн, которая была осведомлена о их взаимоотношениях лучше, чем недавно приехавшая в город Беверли, лишь дополнили картину, а Максин, испуганно вцепившаяся в её руку, заставила предаться неприятным воспоминаниям.</p><p>      Благодаря этому Беверли понимает нечто настолько пугающее, что чувствует, как мурашки начинают бегать по её стремительно бледнеющим щекам, пока в памяти оживают события того дня, о котором Марш всеми силами старается забыть, словно это было не с ней.</p><p>      Билли ведь вполне мог бы попасть под влияние Танцующего Клоуна, как отец в то лето? Эл и до этого вел себя довольно странно, напрягая своим поведением даже маму, но Беверли начала по-настоящему понимать всю серьёзность сложившейся ситуации только тогда, когда столкнулась с этим лицом к лицу. Она заметила обезумевший взгляд вернувшегося отца как раз вовремя, чтобы выскочить из дома, но сделала это недостаточно быстро, чтобы успеть затеряться в узких улочках города. От воспоминаний о том, как мужчина пытался заставить её раздеться и после настойчивого отказа долгое время бегал за ней по улице, Беверли чувствует подступающую тошноту. Казалось, она смогла сбежать от него только благодаря тому, что была меньше и быстрее. В тот день ни одному чёртовому соседу не показалось его поведение странным, а Марш запомнила этот странный взгляд на всю жизнь и не хотела больше с ним никогда сталкиваться.</p><p>      Но судьба, как всегда, решила все за неё. Спустя несколько лет после произошедшего Беверли поняла, что под воздействие сил Существа попадали только психически нестабильные люди: её отец, которого она ненавидит всей душой, но не может не любить, безумный Генри, теперь вызывающий в ней только жалость, что перекрывает весь страх, сидевший где-то глубоко в ней. Мог ли Билли быть в числе этих людей? Мужчина, не забывший напомнить о введенном в городе комендантском часе и лично довезший сестру до места встречи с её одноклассниками? Его взгляд казался слегка подозревающим, серьезным и в меру обеспокоенным, но никак не сумасшедшим.</p><p>      Переводя взгляд на до сих пор напряженную его компанией Максин, девочка понимает, что не может быть уверена в чем-то наверняка. Она с трудом сбежала от собственного отца и не возвращалась домой до самой темноты, кое-как обработав полученные во время бега раны антисептиками, купленными на общие деньги остальных Неудачников, пока репутация её отца оставалась слишком хорошей, чтобы соседи заподозрили его в чем-то плохом и помогли Беверли.</p><p>      За этими мыслями Беверли не замечает, как туман, появившийся с самого утра в городе, понемногу рассеивается. В нем она с трудом узнала Дастина, который ожидал её прямо около дома, планируя проводить девочку к нужному месту встречи и немного поговорить о произошедшем. Они какое-то время говорили о тех книгах, что ему удалось найти в библиотеке, и о поведении Майкла, который был сильно обеспокоен тем, что до сих пор не представлял, где должен искать свою пропавшую младшую сестру. Дастину казалось, что скоро он совершит нечто необдуманное и опасное. Беверли не была знакома с Майком так хорошо, чтобы понимать, что именно тот имел ввиду, шепотом поделившись с ней своими опасениями, но одного взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы ей стало ясно — ничего хорошего в этот список действий не входило.</p><p>      Какой-то своей частью Майкл уже давно начал напоминать ей не только вечно болтливого и шутящего Ричи, но и Билла, который ради младшего брата был готов пойти на все, что угодно, даже вернуться в Дэрри спустя несколько лет, будучи уже взрослым и состоятельным мужчиной.</p><p>      Беверли опасалась, что ситуация постепенно повторяется. Как и Билл, Майкл ни разу не поставил под сомнение то, что его сестра может до сих пор быть живой. Первое время Денбро верил в это точно также, а затем тело Джорджи выплыло из канализации в сточные воды, но даже это не остановило его. Напротив — Билл лишь сильнее захотел докопаться до сути и отомстить убийце своего младшего брата.</p><p>      Теперь они втроём стояли около небольшой телефонной будки и ждали остальных ребят. Беверли держала за руку молчавшую Максин и крутила в свободной ладони монетку, пока Дастин хмуро глядел куда-то перед собой сквозь пышные деревья и кустарники. Но его взгляд казался совсем не испуганным и слишком задумчивым, чтобы кто-либо осмелился отвлечь его от мыслей, что без остановки крутились в голове мальчика, казалось, со временем превращаясь в самый настоящий клубок.</p><p>      Самому Дастину, который чувствовал это лишь от части и слишком редко, возможно, искренне хотелось верить, что в конечном итоге нить, составляющая этот клубок, станет той, что не позволит им затеряться во тьме. Неважно насколько непроглядной она станет, клубясь, словно туман, и накладываясь слоями перед их глазами — вместе они смогут выйти победителями даже из-под руин уничтоженного до основания проклятого города, тень которого присутствовала за каждым углом, в каждом доме, в тени каждого человека, когда-то живущего или умершего здесь.</p><p>      Он не умеет читать книги также, как Максин, которая замечает среди обыденных строк такое, что волосы встают дыбом, но является достаточно внимательным, что несколько дней, проведенные в старой библиотеке, практически в центре их яркого, но тихого города, не прошли для него бесследно. Мальчик был уверен в том, что в тот день, когда Макс пришла к нему на помощь, ей удалось найти в книгах нечто такое, знание о чем сделало девочку следующей жертвой маньяка. Максин не успела рассказать об этом ему, но больше всего Дастин беспокоился о том, что позволил ей уйти в одиночестве и продолжил читать.</p><p>      Она посмотрела на него тем самым взглядом в тот вечер, несколько раз повторила, что в состоянии дойти до брата без сопровождения и в итоге попала в передрягу, пока он сидел в библиотеке, окруженный историческими книгами, содержащими информацию о их городе и его легендах, что передавались из поколение в поколения. Теперь Дастин прилагал все усилия на то, чтобы найти то, о чем она молчала. Казалось, что все было запрятано очень глубоко, но он знал, что это всего лишь иллюзия. Настоящие сокровища прячут прямо перед носом.</p><p>      За все это время Дастин успел прочитать большую часть книг, что находились в особой секции — именно их в тот день читала и Максин, но мальчик до сих пор не заметил ничего подходящего. Он старался уделять внимание не только прочитанной в них информации, но и тем людям, что его окружали, ведь, по словам Макс, на те книги ей указал какой-то незнакомец их возраста, вероятно переехавший в Хоукинс совсем недавно. Она его не знала, но он был уверен, что нужно было искать. Сами книги исчезли также внезапно, как и прежняя Максин, за день успевшая найти то, что он не сможет и за несколько недель. Где-то в самых глубинах её памяти была необходимая им правда.</p><p>      Но Дастин, с головой погрузившийся в поиски информации о тьме и о том, что в ней скрывается, совсем забыл о том, что открывшиеся знания могут быть для него опасными. Однако никто из подростков не знал, когда Максин будет готова рассказать о том, что было ей известно. Они не могли больше бездействовать или беспокоить подругу ради того, о чем были в состоянии узнать и своими силами.</p><p>      Теперь Дастин сомневался, что то самое существо действительно планировало показываться кому-либо. Кажется, с того дня прошла целая вечность, а он ещё даже косвенно не сталкивался с ним. Только благодаря рассказам Уилла и Беверли мальчик знал — Оно существует на самом деле и не является плодом чьей-то фантазии. Он не знал, когда встретится с этим лицом к лицу. Что, если Оно наблюдает за ними с самого начала и беззвучно смеётся рядом, считая их глупыми детьми?</p><p>      Кажется, Дастин мог бы пребывать в своих мыслях целую вечность, пытаясь уловить постоянно ускользающую от его внимательного и начитанного взгляда истину, если бы не знакомые силуэты, появившиеся вдалеке. Он лишь быстро переглядывается с Беверли и Максин, что стоят рядом, крепко держась за руки, словно опасаясь, что их сдует внезапно начавшимся ветром.</p><p>      Джейн улыбается ему и машет рукой, но вторую так и не высвобождает из ладони Майка. Хмурый Уилл следует прямо за ними, но стоит ему только увидеть ожидающих их друзей, как он осторожно обходит парочку стороной и направляется непосредственно к телефонной будке. Дастин понимающе хлопает Уилла по плечу, когда он останавливается рядом и поправляет свой рюкзак, висящий на левом плече. Джойс, кажется, устала ругать детей за эту дурную привычку.</p><p>      — Попробуем снова? — нарушает тишину Беверли.</p><p>      Она осторожно высвобождает свою ладонь из руки Максин, когда Уилл подходит к ним. Он старается скрыть беспокойство, появившееся в нем ещё вчера вечером, но ему удаётся сделать это очень и очень плохо. Становится сразу ясно, что мальчик не на шутку волнуется за подругу после того, как она потеряла сознание во время своего странного монолога на каньоне — Уилл был так растерян и сбит с толку словами, произнесенными Максин, что едва успел её подхватить.</p><p>      Уиллу ещё ни разу не доводилось сталкиваться с подобным. Но он был рад, что смог вовремя заставить своё тело двигаться, ведь на каньоне толком не было травы, что могла бы смягчить падение девочки — думать о том, что бы случилось, если бы её голова успела коснуться земли, он отчаянно не хотел. Но его сознание раз за разом подкидывало различные жуткие видения, оживающие перед глазами, а самое страшное в них заключалось в том, что он вновь начал рисовать. Уилл делал это не по собственной воле, а результаты исчезали быстрее, чем он успевал избавиться от белого тумана в своей голове. Он клубится так сильно, что заглушает крик.</p><p>      Уилл переживал не столько из-за того, что сказала Максин, сколько из-за её состояния. Она пришла в сознание так неожиданно и быстро, что напугала этим всех присутствующих, а Уилл не мог отойти от произведенного на него жуткого впечатления и глубокой ночью, в которую боялся закрыть глаза. Его кошмары становились все более реалистичными и опасными, чем прежде, но он не мог вспомнить совершенно ничего, что успело прочно закрепиться в его уставшем создании.</p><p>      Ему кажется, что крик, который заглушает молочный туман, принадлежит не ему. Ему кажется, что он не двигается, не бежит и не кричит. Ему кажется, что он просто смотрит. На спины убегающих людей, на лица, искаженные болью и страхом, на тех, которые летят, словно оранжевые воздушные шары, зависшие в воздухе. Долго и безостановочно. Вечно. Или на самом деле они находятся на земле? Уилл не знает — он запутался так сильно, словно паутина давно стала его частью.</p><p>      Уилл ловит на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Майкла, но вместо того, чтобы ответить ему, подходит к Максин ещё ближе. Они какое-то время молча переглядываются: Макс сверлит его лицо каким-то нечитаемым взглядом, а он неловко застывает напротив, пытаясь увидеть на лице подруги любые возможные эмоции. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда она подходит и прислоняет голову к его плечу, незаинтересованно наблюдая за тем, как Беверли заходит в телефонную будку. Уилл лишь в поддержке обнимает Максин другой рукой и нежно прижимает её к себе. Она обнимает мальчика в ответ, больно вцепившись пальцами в его левый бок. Они молча смотрят перед собой.</p><p>      Беверли быстро, практически не смотря, набирает нужный номер и подносит трубку к своему уху. Она наблюдает за остальными, пока гудки продолжаются. Создаётся впечатление, словно сегодня все обязательно получится — Ричи снимет трубку с другой стороны провода и будет в полном порядке, каждый из них будет в полном порядке, а победа в битве не заставит их долго ждать.</p><p>      Возможно, их шансы приумножается, если они объединят свои силы и научатся давать отпор независимо от того, насколько далеко друг от друга находятся? Казалось, Марш пришла в ту библиотеку именно ради того, чтобы найти новых союзников, что не дадут им снова проиграть. Их будет больше семи. Ведь иногда даже настоящие Неудачники нуждаются в небольшой помощи обычных школьников.</p><p>      В то лето что-то пошло не так больше, чем Беверли считала все прошедшие года, но она до сих пор не может разобраться в той каше, что творится в её голове на протяжении нескольких дней. Почему эти города настолько сильно похожи? Действительно ли каньоны выглядят одинаково? Из-за чего существо, ранее не проявляющее способности разговаривать, вышло с ними на контакт? Что именно оно пыталась донести? Рана не её лице от когтей чудовища периодически чешется.</p><p>      Беверли настолько погружается в свои мысли, что не сразу замечает, как гудки непозволительно затягиваются — она неловко выпускает трубку из своих рук, когда Майкл осторожно стучит по стеклу костяшками пальцев, привлекая этим к себе внимание. Он предусмотрительно молчит, а она качает головой, ловя упавшую трубку за шнур.</p><p>      Но Беверли с самого раннего детства была довольно упертой девочкой, поэтому не останавливается на первой неудачной попытке. Она выворачивает карманы на своём комбинезоне, вытаскивая из них оставшуюся мелочь и спички с сигаретами, находит подходящую монетку и быстро оплачивает ещё один звонок. Беверли прижимает трубку к своему уху снова.</p><p>      Марш неосознанно задерживает дыхание, а гудки в очередной раз затягиваются, словно жевательная резинка, которой её карманы постоянно забиты практически наполовину. Спустя мгновение она со звоном вешает трубку на место и выходит из будки. Позже попробует сделать это ещё и не раз.</p><p>      — Давайте зайдем в это кафе и обсудим все, — сразу предлагает Дастин, переглядываясь с Майклом и указывая жестом руки на здание, что находится в нескольких метрах от них.</p><p>      Уилл аккуратно опускает руку Максин, размыкая объятие, когда они направляются к кафе, но не отходит от неё даже на три шага. Джейн и Майк по-прежнему идут вместе, тихо разговаривая и не отвлекаясь ни на что, что происходит вокруг. Уилл не знает, о чем они говорили все то время, потраченное на дорогу сюда, но догадывается, что речь идёт о семье Майка, с которой он провёл весь вчерашний день. Беверли какое-то время задумывается о чем-то своём, вероятно, оставаясь недовольной и обеспокоенной тем, что ей не удаётся связаться с Ричи уже несколько дней. Естественно, она пыталась дозвониться до Неудачников задолго до того, как рассказала обо всем остальным, но после случившегося с Ричи, Марш начала переживать о них ещё сильнее, чем прежде, и не могла спокойно разбираться с проблемами здесь, не зная, что творится там, в Дэрри.</p><p>      Некоторое время назад Беверли пыталась дозвониться до Стэнли, который недавно звонил ей сам, но дворецкий, снявший трубку, объяснил девочке, что тот ушёл на прогулку и скоро должен вернуться назад. Только тогда она поняла, что в самом деле никогда не задумывалась о том, как далеко от Дэрри оказалась. По началу Беверли могла доехать до друзей на машине, но затем начала переезжать вместе с тетушкой с каждым разом все дальше и не думала, что когда-нибудь окажется от них так далеко, что Стэнли будет гулять в то время, в которое она собирается ложиться спать.</p><p>      Беверли отчаянно не хотелось верить, что Стэн Урис гулял по ночам в такое неспокойное время. Она знала, что мальчики не могли сидеть сложа руки, учитывая пробуждение их старого врага, но надеялась, что они не станут разбираться с возникшими проблемами в одиночестве, ведь за столько лет разлуки ни один мальчик так и не дал Беверли понять, что они до сих пор общаются. Стэнли был тем человеком, который единственный насколько серьезно задумывался о будущем, что поджидает их впереди, одновременно с этим беспокоясь о их дружбе, что могла разрушаться. И именно по этой причине он и мог знать, что происходит с остальными мальчиками, даже если они правда уже не общаются несколько лет. Но от этих мыслей Беверли становится очень горько.</p><p>      Когда они неторопливо заходят в здание, которое снаружи выглядит больше, чем внутри, Дастин быстро окидывает наполовину забитый посетителями зал взглядом и вздыхает, не замечая в нем Робин. Кажется, несколько дней назад Стивен говорил, что она устроилась сюда работать официанткой во время своих летних каникул, и Дастин хотел увидеть её снова, чтобы поговорить. Но пока удача сегодня была явно не на его стороне — в кафе присутствовало несколько незнакомых мальчику официантов, которых ранее ему доводилось видеть только здесь или в единственном в городе продуктовом магазине. Теперь они бегали по залу с подносами в руках.</p><p>      Дастин прекрасно знал, что Робин неплохо разбирается в поиске необходимой информации и её классификациях, поэтому не считал лишним попросить девушку о небольшой помощи. Он начал просиживать время в библиотеке города с самого начала вместе с Максин, но теперь остался с книгами один на один. Поначалу Дастину удавалось держать все под контролем и не путаться в бесконечных текстах с различной информацией, которая нередко противоречила тому, что он прочитал час назад, но затем что-то пошло не так. Информации оказалось слишком много для одного человека. Естественно, Дастин не собирался рассказывать Робин о том, с чем они имеют дело, но свежий взгляд со стороны уже не казался мальчику такой уж плохой идеей, как неделю назад. Робин всегда была очень внимательной девушкой. Возможно, что она уже слышала что-то?</p><p>      Он осторожно занимает место рядом с по-прежнему тихой Максин, пока Беверли и Уилл забирают недостающие стулья, стоящие около другого столика, и переставляют их ближе к друзьям. Им и раньше не всегда удавалось умещаться за одним столиком в кафе, а после небольшой перестановки, что произошла в начале лета, это в самом деле стало для них большой проблемой. Дастин какое-то время крутит в руках тонкое летнее меню и наблюдает за действиями остальных ребят: Майкл с самого начала старается занять место рядом с Джейн, а Беверли опускается на стул, что стоит напротив них, задумчиво следит за заботливыми жестами мальчика, затем — на несколько мгновений позволяет себе улыбнуться развернувшейся перед ней сценке и становится снова серьёзной быстрее, чем кто-то ещё успевает заметить её непрошенное внимание.</p><p>      Она одновременно с Дастином переводит взгляд на Уилла, который неловко выпутывается из лямок своего рюкзака, аккуратно вешает его на спинку стула и садится напротив Максин. Беверли все ещё ужасно плохо знает его, но умиляется, понимая, что не в первый раз заметила: он невероятно сильно заботится о своей подруге и действительно старается следить за тем, чтобы ей было комфортно. Марш несколько мгновений наблюдает за их немыми переглядываниями, невольно задумываясь, что когда-то выглядела точно также вместе с Биллом.</p><p>      Они не торопятся изучать меню и делать заказы, не забывая о том, ради чего пришли сюда. Кажется, разговор о прошедшем дне начинается даже быстрее, чем подростки успевают как следует разобраться в том, о чем следует говорить первым делом. Джейн, до этого отвлекшаяся на время, проведенное в компании Майка, которого она не видела целые сутки, первой напоминает, что есть много всего, о чем они не успели рассказать, а Майкл наконец отрывает взгляд от кривого шрама на её щеке, оставшегося от когтей того говорящего дикого чудовища. Вообще-то, у него тоже есть рана от тех же самых когтей, но мальчик почему-то совсем не вспоминает о ней до тех пор, пока не встречает Джейн и Беверли, которые тоже попали под лапу сбежавшего в колодец монстра. Рана на щеке Майкла не вызывает совершенно никакого зуда.</p><p>      Уилл отвлекается от Максин, с которой они просто молча переглядываются, но и не убирает руку от её руки, когда начинает рассказывать о том, что видел сутки назад в мире, что не выглядел как Обратная Сторона: Холли находится в незнакомом ему доме в окружении нескольких подростков, среди которых может оказаться и Ричард. Он повторяет несколько раз, что видел её и слышал, как какой-то парень звал в комнату человека по имени Ричи. Этот человек, кажется, носит Холли на руках. Уилл не делится своим опасением касательно незнакомцев, которым девочка безусловно доверяет, как близким для себя людям — то, как резко меняется взгляд Майка, говорит громче всяких слов. Он начинает нервничать, но старается не только держать себя в руках, но и не показывать своих настоящих чувств, ожидая того, что Уилл скажет следующим. Она все ещё жива.</p><p>      Джейн аккуратно берёт его за руку, молча поддерживая, пока Уилл резко обрывается на полуслове и замирает, подобно замершей статуе. Становится сразу ясно, что ему тяжело говорить об этом настолько же, несколько и Майку было трудно слышать о своей пропавшей младшей сестре, о которой он не переставал думать даже по ночам, когда чувствовал, как медленно начинает проваливаться в сон из-за полученного морального истощения и физической усталости.</p><p>      Кажется, тишина длится целую вечность, пока нервный Уилл взвешивает все «за» и «против», думая, стоит ли ему рассказывать о том, как именно он увидел это видение. Это причина его снов?</p><p>      Майкл выглядит одновременно так растерянно и воодушевленно, что Уилл в который раз начинает чувствовать невероятный груз ответственности и случайно замечает, что даже Максин, обычно не проявляющая никакого интереса к разговорам, в которых не упоминается Лукас, поднимает на него свой пустой взгляд. Он кажется Уиллу таким глубоким, что он даже не сомневается — в нем можно запросто захлебнуться без дополнительных грузов на плечах, шее или спине. Байерс моргает даже незаметно для самого себя, словно смотря со стороны, и всего на одно мгновение застывает на месте с задумчивым и потерянным выражением на своём лице, пока ему кажется, что губы Максин, сидящей напротив, растягиваются в нечеловеческой улыбке.</p><p>      — Это все, что я видел, — наконец врёт он.</p><p>      — Ты не видел никаких шрамов на телах тех людей? — спрашивает Беверли, не до конца понимая, какой ответ хочет услышать. Если это действительно Неудачники, они не дадут её в обиду, но тогда, принимая во внимание то, что она не может даже дозвониться до них, не известно, как можно вернуть Холли домой. Насколько далеко они находятся друг от друга? — Вот таких, — уточняет Марш, показывая свою ладонь.</p><p>      Длинный неаккуратный белый шрам проходит через всю её ладонь, словно молния. Уилл отрицательно качает головой, говоря, что не видел их рук и запоминая увиденный шрам. На вопросительные взгляды остальных, Беверли, поняв, как, должно быть, это странно, отвечает:</p><p>      — Мы заключали клятву на крови, — затем переводит взгляд на Майка: — у Ричи такой тоже есть.</p><p>      На протяжении нескольких долгих месяцев Уиллу снятся такие жуткие и реалистичные сны, что ему кажется, что он уже давно сошёл с ума или умер, но мальчик не может вспомнить совершенно ничего из того, что он видит. Уилла разрушает собственное сознание, которое, казалось, подвергалось атаке различных монстров целую тысячу раз с такой силы, что нередко он сам чувствует себя чудовищем. Однако он какой-то частью себя все ещё остаётся самим собой настолько, чтобы знать одну простую и очевидную вещь — то, что он видит в своих снах, существует на самом деле и приближается к ним намного быстрее, чем кажется. Оно следит, а Максин — летит. Она летит, словно оранжевый воздушный шар, на который он просто смотрит.</p><p>      Уилл смотрит достаточно долго и неотрывно, чтобы увидеть, как её лицо искажается в неописуемом испуге и той боли, из-за которой нормальные люди обычно теряют сознание. Он моргает вновь — ранее утерянные звуки возвращаются. Друзья перепугано переглядываются.</p><p>      Настоящее?</p><p>      Прошлое?</p><p>      Будущее?</p><p>      Беверли резко дергается и ведёт плечами, чувствуя на себе чей-то пристальный, но знакомый взгляд. Однако она не зацикливает на нем своё внимание, слушая Майкла, который начинает рассказывать о том, как весь день искал в доме что-то такое, что могло бы прямо оказывать на существование его брата-близнеца. Каждый человек, находящийся за этим столом, понимает его.</p><p>      Майкл рассказывает о том, как перелистал половину семейного альбома и слишком поздно понял, что нужные ему фотографии находятся в другом месте, как отправился в кладовку, вытащил все ящики и коробки, стоящие в комнате, торопливо осмотрел их и нашёл альбом. В нем были собраны все снимки Ричи, на которых их практически невозможно отличить друг от друга. Снимки, на которых остались запечатлены первые четыре года их жизней. Говорит о игрушке, но только ради того, чтобы рассказать о её таинственном появлении, о котором сам подумал только сегодня утром — не нужно было являться гением, чтобы понять, что она попала в его руки не самостоятельно, не без помощи существа, что по какой-то причине жаждет того, чтобы он узнал.</p><p>      — У меня есть один снимок, — говорит он.</p><p>      Майкл резко оборачивается назад и снимает со спинки стула свой рюкзак, вытаскивая из кармана старый снимок, который он прихватил из этого альбома перед выходом из дома. Он спокойно показывает его друзьям, убеждая тех в своей правоте. Беверли с лёгкостью видит на фотографии Ричи и сама же удивляется этому, пока остальные ребята на некоторое время теряются. Зная Ричи подростком, Марш никогда бы не подумала, что он мог когда-то быть таким милым. Но это не значит, что мальчик не остался таким, когда подрос — просто видеть Ричи без очков было для неё в новинку. Все своё сознательное детство он переживал из-за них, получал тумаки и был не уверен в себе. Однако очки с толстыми линзами не были недостатком для его друзей, которые не могли представить своих жизней без Ричи Тозиера или «мальчика с тысячей голосов».</p><p>      Майкл возвращает снимок обратно в свой рюкзак, прекрасно зная, что обязан вернуть его на место также незаметно для остальных, как и забрал. Сейчас альбом лежал там же, где был и все эти годы.</p><p>      — Родители ничего не сказали? — уточняет Уилл, переглянувшись с сидящей рядом Макс.</p><p>      — Отец по-старинке сбежал, — вздыхает Майкл, нервно откидывая рюкзак назад. — Вчера Стивен нашёл резинку для волос, принадлежащую Холли. Она никогда не была там, где нашли резинку.</p><p>      Майкл не говорит о том, что ему кажется, словно семья в очередной раз что-то не договаривает, желая его защитить — ему сразу становится ясно, что его поняли без слов. У родителей всегда были какие-то тайны и дела на работе, из-за которых они часто не могли проводить время вместе. Что будут спрашивать в полицейском участке касательно найденной улики? Майку казалось, что это было не все. Она ведь не могла просто лежать на траве и ждать, когда её подберет Стивен?</p><p>      Когда кажется, что Майкл сказал все, что только мог, он вдруг становится серьёзнее, вспоминая о небольшой банке пива, которая появилась в их гостиной, словно из воздуха, и чуть не взорвалась около Нэнси. Она увидела её первой, что позволяет сделать вывод — его старшая сестра видит то же, что и они. Получается, Нэнси может стать целью этого существа наравне со школьниками? Майкл отчаянно старается не думать о том, что банку отправил кто-то другой, ведь должен был быть красный воздушный шар. Он не знает, какое значение несёт в себе эта пластмассовая банка. Но Майкл на самом деле очень давно не видел Нэнси настолько напуганной, как вчера вечером.</p><p> </p><p>      Она так долго не могла успокоиться, что Майкл боялся даже представить, с чем это могло быть связано. Неужели дело было в смерти Барбары после её столкновения с Демогорганом? Всех деталей Майкл не мог знать, даже если бы захотел, принимая во внимание его возраст в то время.</p><p>      Какое-то странное предчувствие, появившееся у Майка в день исчезновения Холли, не позволяет ему сказать больше. Наблюдая за друзьями, он понимает, что они просто сойдут с ума, если узнают, что он чуть не застрелился в собственном доме, пока искал любые возможные зацепки. Но мальчик никогда не был настолько глуп, чтобы полностью умолчать о такой опасности — в конце своего рассказа Майк напоминает о том, что они в самом деле не должны оставаться в одиночестве. Уилл и Джейн, раньше других столкнувшиеся с подобным, могут это подтвердить.</p><p>      Он какое-то время наблюдает за действиями своих задумчивых друзей и пытается неуклюже шутить, чтобы сгладить мрачную атмосферу, что появляется за их столиком раньше, чем они успевают заметить это. Джейн обеспокоенно сверлит его взглядом, Майк начинает беспокоиться, что от неё не ускользнула сказанная им ложь (недоговоренность, поправляет себя мальчик, всего лишь недоговоренность), но не расслабляется даже тогда, когда понимает, что она не собирается говорить об этом сейчас. Возможно, что Джейн не заметила, что он пытался что-то скрыть? Нет. Она может не осознать это сразу, но рано или поздно им придётся обсудить тот случай в кладовке.</p><p>      Сейчас Джейн сжимает его руку в своей, стараясь поддержать и переключая своё внимание на Беверли. Марш все это время слушала каждое сказанное новообретенными друзьями слово, иногда комментировала услышанное, стараясь разобраться в том, что же всё-таки происходит, но до сих пор выглядела слегка напряжённой, что не ускользнуло от внимательного взгляда девочки.</p><p>      Беверли наблюдает за заботливыми действами Майка и удивляется тому, как же по-разному близнецы могут оказывать знаки внимания тем, кто им нравится. Дело было даже не в том, что ей было известно в принципе, на самом деле за эти несколько дней она поняла, что Ричи постоянно шутил, беспокоился, заботился и пытался не отталкивать, а Майк — просто делал все, что считал нужным, при этом стараясь ничего не скрывать. Он был честен с Джейн, но серьезно сравнивать Майка и Ричи в плане отношений было бы невероятно глупо с её стороны. Майк был обеспокоен.</p><p>      Беверли лишь раз видела способности Джейн в действии, когда она поднимала из воды каньона Уилла, сбежавшего от Оно и получившего свой воздушный красный шар, но в глубине души надеялась, что девочке не придётся использовать их снова. Не нужно было читать различные фантастические книги и журналы, чтобы понимать, что у каждой силы есть своя цена, которую рано или поздно придётся платить. Использование сил безусловно вытягивает из Джейн её жизнь, но и это было не единственной их проблемой теперь, ведь Танцующий Клоун также откуда-то брал силы, с помощью которых создавал те самые иллюзии, помогающие ему убивать детей.</p><p>      Мысль, внезапно появившаяся в голове Марш, пугает её не на шутку, но ей становится ещё страшнее позже: слушая рассказ Дастина о том, что ему удалось найти в библиотеке, Беверли не узнает ничего серьёзного, словно он специально фильтрует информацию, говоря лишь какие-то факты и слухи о строительстве города, что она уже читала в тот день, как познакомилась с ним. Беверли чувствует на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, который буквально прожигает ее насквозь, рефлекторно оглядывается вокруг, смотрит в окно, рядом с которым сидит, но не замечает ничего подозрительного. Это взгляд кажется девочке настолько знакомым, что она хочет спрятаться от него, но лишь нервно ведёт плечами, словно от холода, и переключает своё внимание на Макс.</p><p>      Дастин хмурит брови и переводит взгляд на входную дверь, но продолжает вести свой заведомо бессмысленный монолог, когда в кафе заходит Робин. Она проходит к официанту и делает заказ на вынос так быстро, что не замечает никаких знакомых лиц в зале. Но Робин не выглядит напуганной или нервной, скорее только торопится, что позволяет Дастину понять, что ему не о чем беспокоиться. Девушка выходит из кафе также быстро, как и появляется в нем, а он понимает причину, по которой она старалась так быстро оказаться на улице: сквозь стекло Дастин видит, как Робин передаёт одно купленное мороженое мальчику, что выглядит примерно на семь лет.</p><p>      Они о чем-то весело разговаривают, словно ребёнок пытается уговорить её на какую-то авантюру, а затем Робин все же соглашается нести розовый воздушный шар, что до этого был в руках ребёнка.</p><p>      Мальчик счастливо улыбается, передавая его Робин, которая привязывает шар к своему запястью и даёт ребёнку свободную руку, чтобы он не потерялся в толпе. Дастин понимает, что раньше никогда не видел этого мальчика, но осознание, что этот шар оказывается не красным, успокаивает его. У Робин Бакли похоже есть младший брат, о котором она не любит говорить. О том, что девушка просто может подрабатывать няней, Дастин не задумывается и на мгновение — настолько заботливой кажется Робин, словно гуляет со своим близким родственником. Но она никогда не создавала впечатление той, что могла бы провести весь день с маленьким ребёнком.</p><p>      — Закажем мороженое, раз уж пришли сюда? — переводя взгляд на друзей, предлагает Дастин.</p><p>      — Возьмём сами? — Джейн смотрит на Майка, поднимаясь на ноги.</p><p>      Естественно, заказы им могут принести официанты, но если Майк останется здесь, то продолжит беспокоиться, что только навредит ему. Они обязательно разберутся со всем, что происходит, вернут Холли и уничтожат это существо, но для этого каждый из них должен быть в порядке. Она не хотела, чтобы Майкл переживал, не зная ничего наверняка. Если там Ричи, то Холли должна быть в безопасности, учитывая то, что они узнали от Беверли? Хотелось верить, что гадать им осталось не долго. Майкл и Уилл синхронно поднимаются из-за стола, даже не переглядываясь.</p><p>      Они запоминают заказы остальных и отправляются за мороженым, оставаясь около той стойки, где принимают заказы. Даже издалека становится очевидно, что они говорят о чем-то слишком напряженно: Джейн хмурит брови, Майкл быстро жестикулирует руками, а Уилл отстраненно смотрит на витрины со всякими сладостями перед собой и несколько мгновений трет шею ладонью, но смотрит словно в никуда. Он совершает эти действия так обыденно и бездумно, будто в очередной раз теряет контроль над своим телом, и только его участие в диалоге позволяет им не беспокоиться из-за этого. Беверли в очередной раз ловит на себе чужой взгляд.</p><p>      Когда Джейн начинает забирать заказы, она поднимается на ноги и переглядывается с Дастином. Он какое-то время разговаривает с Максин, а затем обращает внимание на друзей. Несмотря на свой отстраненный монолог, мальчик выглядит слегка обеспокоенным, и Марш разделяет его чувства — если изначально странным ей казался вчерашний день, в который Макс неизвестно что сказала Уиллу и потеряла сознание, то теперь она была уверена, что именно сегодня творится нечто неладное. Это чувство появилось у Беверли с самого начала, казалось, ещё до того, как она столкнулась с Майклом около своего дома, пока переносила вещи из машины в уютную прихожую, но вместо того, чтобы оставить её в покое, оно обострялось с каждым днём все сильнее.</p><p>      Однако, Беверли ощущала — в городе присутствует что-то, знакомое ей с того самого лета. Ещё немного и она запутается во всем этом окончательно. Некоторые подозрения появились у неё ещё в первый школьный день, но Беверли все это время отчаянно гнала их от себя. Она просто слишком нервничает и ожидает внезапного нападения везде, где ей стоит остановиться?</p><p>      Беверли меняется местами с Уиллом, который быстро передаёт ей клубничное мороженое и направляется к Максин. Марш берет заказ Дастина, чтобы помочь Джейн и Майку быстрее со всем разобраться. Они переглядываются — одного взгляда становится достаточно, чтобы понять, что каждый из них замечает что-то странное, но по какой-то причине не может сказать об этом. Если за все дни они не встретили ничего несвойственного их маленькому городу, значит, оно слилось с ним так сильно, что стало незаметным, даже находясь перед носом. Или они неправы?</p><p>      Подростки вместе возвращаются за столик, когда Дастин удивлённо проговаривает, обращаясь к Макс:</p><p>      — Я думал, ты ненавидишь ванильное мороженое!</p><p>      — Его обычно Лукас заказывает, — вносит ясность Уилл, опускаясь на место рядом.</p><p>      — Мы тоже по нему скучаем, подруга, — вздыхает Дастин и хлопает её по плечу, чтобы выразить поддержку. — Он с тобой не связывался? В доме его бабушки тоже есть рация.</p><p>      — Лукас отдал Макс свою рацию перед тем, как уехать, — рассказывает Майкл, вспоминая, что в тот день Джейн пришлось остаться на какие-то дополнительные занятия по истории. Кажется, в её классе есть кто-то отстающий по программе?</p><p>      Казалось, они и сами не замечают, как начинают говорить о нем. Беверли, до этого лишь слышавшая о Лукасе от других, старается вникнуть в неожиданный разговор до такой степени, чтобы узнать его даже среди толпы. Каждый из них знал, что существо неизвестно как и когда уже успело «положить на него глаз», тем самым указывая им на свою следующую возможную жертву. Некоторое время назад Лукас уехал к своим родственникам и, судя по всему, до сих пор не связывался со своими друзьями. Мальчик находится в такой в опасности, о которой даже не подозревает, неизвестно когда вернётся в город и может нарваться на существо также неожиданно, как и Максин в тот вечер. Естественно, каждый из них понимает — будет лучше, если они смогут предупредить Лукаса об опасности быстрее, чем он успеет покинуть собственный двор. На всякий случай Дастин пишет на блокнотном листе адрес друга и передаёт его Беверли.</p><p>      Сейчас им остаётся только ждать, когда Лукас решит с ними связаться, но беспокойство за него появляется намного раньше. Может ли существо находится рядом с ним прямо сейчас? Они старались не думать об этом, прекрасно зная, что не смогут узнать о нём раньше, чем Лукас покинет дом своей старенькой бабушки, которая терпеть не может рации, постоянно считая, что с их помощью разговоры в доме прослушиваются и отправляются к органам власти. Она постоянно нервничала из-за этого, и понимающий Лукас старался не использовать данную технику в её присутствии. Но в предыдущий раз мальчик вернулся от неё раньше, чем теперь, что в очередной раз может стать предметом беспокойства для его друзей, особенно в такое неспокойное время.</p><p>      Но они не говорят о неизбежной встрече с Танцующим Клоуном все время, проведенное в кафе. Обсудив вчерашний день, и возможные исходы вместе с тем, что стоит сказать Ричи, когда тот наконец сможет снять трубку, подростки неосознанно переключаются на другую, но не менее важную тему для разговора — выпускные экзамены и последующее поступление в колледж. Становится практически сразу ясно, что большинство из них до сих пор не может представить жизни, которая начнётся после конца этого лета, а те, что более менее знают, что будут делать, сомневаются в своём выборе. Естественно, никто из них не хочет расставаться после того, как практически всю жизнь провели вместе, но не исключают необходимость этого. В Хоукинсе нет подходящих учебных заведений, но у них есть это лето и следующий учебный год.</p><p>      Тот самый, что представляется для них невероятно расплывчатым и странным, словно не существующем вовсе.</p><p>      Майкл думает связать свою жизнь с химией, но пока не определился со специальностью. Он не хочет расставаться с Джейн, которая младше него практически на два года. «Если и поступать куда-то, то желательно в один и тот же колледж» — убеждены они. Сперва Майк, а затем и Джейн. Уилл во время всего разговора выглядит настолько растерянно, что по его лицу невозможно прочитать ни одной конкретной эмоции, а Максин, сидящая рядом с ним, и вовсе не принимает в их беседе никакого участия, колупая ложкой давно растаявшее мороженое. Но по спортивному телосложению Макс становится сразу ясно, что она не собирается работать с архивами. Беверли по-прежнему надеется поступить на дизайнера и словно по случайности встретить в том городе Неудачников, ведь они тоже горят желанием выбраться из той дыры, что все привыкли звать «Дэрри». Ведь должно ей хоть раз в жизни действительно повезти, правда?</p><p>      Каждый раз это название, произнесённое Беверли одновременно с некоторым отвращением и ностальгией, навевает Дастину призрачные воспоминания, которые ускользают быстрее, чем он успевает ухватиться за них. Макс что-то зачитывала об этом городе незадолго до того, как ушла?</p><p>      — Хочешь посмотрим мороженое с вафлей? — спустя некоторое время предлагает Майкл, пока Джейн задумчиво размешивает трубочкой какао, прислонившись к Майку и совсем погрузившись в свои мысли.</p><p>      Она выглядит слегка обеспокоенной, но заметно пытается скрыть это, когда поворачивает голову на его голос и улыбается, то ли показывая искренние чувства, то ли желая отвлечь чужое внимание от чего-то важного. Но эта улыбка оказывается настолько картонной, что Майкл все же не ведётся на попытки обмана, а лишь с пониманием обнимает её и успокаивающим тоном уверяет:</p><p>      — Лукас может муху на лету сбить, не то что какого-то клоуна! Не беспокойся, Эл. — он на мгновение запинается, желая поправить себя, но Джейн отрицательно, но мягко качает головой.</p><p>      — Пойдём, — она протягивает Майку ладонь, чтобы по привычке взять его за руку. Но перед тем, как уходить, все же наклоняется к Беверли, что сидит напротив, и шёпотом предупреждает: — Парень позади не перестаёт смотреть на тебя уже час.</p><p>      Вопреки ожиданиям окружающих, включающих в себя хотя бы небольшую осторожность после прошедшего разговора, Беверли резко оборачивается назад и в упор смотрит в глаза незнакомца, даже не потрудясь окинуть его внимательным взглядом. Обычно люди не имеют привычек смотреть на других на протяжении такого продолжительного времени, а Марш предпочитает разбираться с проблемами сразу же. Однако, наблюдая за тем, как лицо мальчишки моментально становится пунцовым, а затем бледнеет, пока он резко вскакивает на ноги, практически переворачивая ничем неповинный стол из-за собственной неуклюжести, Беверли убеждается, что не могла все это время чувствовать на себе его взгляд. Только после того, как он выбегает за дверь кафе, она понимает, что ранее никогда его не видела. Беверли окидывает беглым взглядом зал, но в очередной раз не замечает ничего подозрительного. Но то неприятное ощущение остаётся при ней. Кто или что наблюдает за ней все это время? Откуда? Зачем? Это не может быть он…</p><p>      — Ты его смутила, — комментирует Дастин. — Ребекка сказала, что он ходил на свидание с Джеком.</p><p>      — Так ему и надо, — холодно отвечает Уилл. — Итану, а не пропавшему Джеку, я имею ввиду, — прочищает горло он.</p><p>      — У меня просто плохое предчувствие, — объясняет свои действия Беверли. — Обычно я просто говорю: «Мне жаль». И я не всегда вру, когда говорю так.</p><p>      — То есть тебя не смущает, что они были на свидании? — спрашивает Дастин друга, даже не понимая, зачем продолжает данную тему. Тишина после библиотеки плохо на него влияет?</p><p>      — Почему меня это… — Уилл вовремя собирается с мыслями, которые некстати разбегаются в разные стороны. — С чего все взяли, что это было свидание? Может, они просто в футбол играли.</p><p>      — Это теперь так назы…</p><p>      — Мальчики, прекращайте! — вмешивается Беверли, слегка повышая голос. — Не говорите через Макс, пожалуйста!</p><p>      Они сразу же замолкают, виновато посмотрев на Максин, которая до сих пор сидит между ними и медленно помешивает в конец растаявшее мороженое, превратившееся в воду с плавающими в ней мармеладными вишенками. Казалось, именно так себя и чувствовали все люди в городе после того, как температура воздуха вновь вернулась в тот самый плюс, в котором находилась до дождей. Именно поэтому это кафе работало практически круглосуточно, люди то приходили, то уходили, а холодные напитки и сладости не торопились заканчиваться, словно в самом деле самовосстанавливались.</p><p>      Беверли молча переглядывается с Дастином, надеясь, что тому удастся понять то, что она пытается сказать. Какое-то время он отвечает ей вопросительным взглядом и даже пожимает плечами, на что девочка, мысленно извинившись, парирует слабым пинком по его ноге. Но Дастин не показывает даже небольшого удивления, хорошо контролируя собственную мимику, и все же понимает, что есть что-то, о чем Беверли не может сказать прямо.</p><p>      Они поднимаются на ноги и говорят о том, что должны найти Майка и Джейн быстрее, чем Уилл понимает, что происходит. Он несколько мгновений удивлённо наблюдает за тем, как спины друзей уверенно отдаляются и скрываются за ближайшем поворотом, оставляя его вместе с Макс. Уильям с повышенным вниманием оглядывается вокруг, чтобы понять, что могло заставить друзей уйти — естественно, он, также, как остальные, слышал слова Нэнси о том, что Максин лучше не участвовать в битве против клоуна, и был согласен с этим на все сто процентов, но не думал, что останется в стороне вместе с ней. Подобное отношение задевает его. Неужели они считают его слабым звеном их команды, но даже не могут сказать об этом в лицо? Сперва мальчик чувствует растерянность, ни сколько не ожидая такого отношения к себе, а затем и обиду.</p><p>      Только рюкзаки, по-прежнему висящие на спинках стульев вокруг их стола, позволяют Уиллу сохранить ту призрачную надежду, что всегда остаётся в нем после закончившихся битв с монстрами, что никогда не оставляют его в покое. Ему кажется, он даже сейчас словно наяву видит очередное чудовище перед собой, пока сидит рядом со своей лучшей подругой, которая временами понимает его лучше, чем он сам. Но Уилл не позволяет себе в самом деле задуматься об этом, ведь не чувствует, что его слух и зрение ухудшаются хоть на мгновение. За прошедший день и ночь такое происходило более пяти раз — достаточно, чтобы Уилл был уверен, что тот странный контакт, с которым ему ещё придётся разбираться, устанавливается именно так. Только он по-прежнему не представляет, действительно ли человек, находящийся с той стороны, видит.</p><p>      За этими мыслями он не замечает, когда Максин поднимается со своего места и оказывается напротив него. Кажется, что за тем, как она опускает руку на его плечо, медленно приближаясь к лицу, Уилл наблюдает со стороны — настолько странным её поведение представляется для него. Из-за резкой паники, которая появляется в сознании мальчика, словно настоящий пожар, он не обращает совершенно никакого внимания на неожиданный звон в ушах, что проходит быстрее, чем он успевает понять, в какой именно ситуации оказался. Но, несмотря на звон, заглушающий весь мир, в это мгновение Уилл чётко чувствует, как Максин холодными пальцами сжимает воротник чужой рубашки и резко тянет его на себя.</p><p>      Но Уиллу удаётся вовремя услышать голос своего разума: почувствовав чужое дыхание на своих губах, он мягко отстраняет подругу от себя, вопреки её силе, которая сейчас кажется слишком высокой даже для той прежней Макс, но ему удаётся сделать это раньше, чем расстояние, разделяющее их, растает между ними окончательно. Зрение Уилла постепенно приходит в норму, пока Максин прикрывает своё лицо ладонями и начинает громко хохотать, в приступе смеха складываясь пополам и все ниже опускаясь к полу. Так, что кажется — ещё немного и она вовсе упадет прямо перед шокированным другом, но смеяться не прекратит.</p><p>      — Ты правда думаешь, что это смешно?! — выкрикивает Уилл. Он на эмоциях взъерошивает руками свои волосы и за локоть одним рывком поднимает Максин с пола, заставив этим её смех оборваться. — Что у тебя вообще в голове творится? — выдыхая, в упор спрашивает Уилл, прекрасно зная, что ответа не получит.</p><p>      — Эй! Что ты делаешь? — шокировано выкрикивает Майкл даже быстрее, чем срывается в места в их сторону.</p><p>      После того, как Майкл и Джейн ушли, какое-то время они потратили на обычные разговоры о разных видах мороженого, расположенного в холодильных камерах прямо в одном здании с кафе. Успели обсудить все, что угодно, включая последствия аллергии на орехи, но только не вафли, за которыми пошли изначально. Джейн, обычно обращающая мало внимания на стеллажи в продуктовых магазинах, практически не отвлекалась от них и задавала мальчику огромное количество не бессмысленных, а действительно актуальных вопросов. Например, почему нельзя добавлять в блины много соды или как правильно замораживать ягоды на зиму. Будет ли Майк есть то, что она приготовит или побоится делать это, учитывая, что Джейн никогда в своей жизни не готовила ничего, кроме тостов с джемом? Конечно будет и с радостью. Майкл, всю жизнь наблюдающий за мамой, не будет просто ждать, когда еда будет готова, а поможет Джейн приготовить её. Если у них ничего не выйдет, какое-то время они будут есть ее тосты с джемом. А потом позвонят Миссис Джойс или Нэнси потому, что они добрее, чем его мама. Она будет ругать их за то, что они неправильно питаются и не умеют готовить домашнюю еду.</p><p>      Естественно, во время этого небольшого, но забавного разговора, Майкл прекрасно понимал, что таким образом она старается отвлечь его от тех проблем, с которыми им приходилось разбираться теперь, но он не чувствовал из-за этого никаких негативных чувств, скорее напротив был благодарен за её старания. Джейн училась понимать людей лучше, чем умела ранее и, несмотря на собственные проблемы, никогда не забывала о нем. Майкл отвечал девушке тем же.</p><p>      Несмотря на напряженный разговор о потопе, который должен был затопить весь город некоторое время назад, они провели вместе прекрасные тридцать пять минут, но для них прошла словно целая вечность. Ведь казалось, что в последний раз они гуляли в компании друг друга вот так просто — безо всяких напоминаний, ограничений и друзей — не один год назад. Из-за введённого в городе комендантского часа Майкл не мог встречать Джейн с дополнительных факультативных занятий по вечерам (она ведь все ещё немного отставала по программе от своего класса, «благодаря» своему биологическому отцу, который видел в ней лишь инструмент для достижения собственных целей), чтобы проводить её до дома, что было их традицией. Сейчас Шериф Хоппер заезжал за дочерью сам, но проблемой было даже не это, ведь, являясь взрослым, сам не зная, он защищал Джейн намного лучше, чем Майкл. Он до сих пор беспокоился о той ране на ее щеке — если не смог защитить Джейн от монстра, который подчиняется Оно, как можно думать о чем-то большем? Майкл больше не считал себя надёжным.</p><p>      Но сложность возникала не потому, что Джим забирал Джейн с учёбы сам — он был против присутствия Майка на улицах уже не именно в принципе, как было раньше, а особенно в вечернее время. Казалось, мужчина прекрасно знал о том, какая обстановка была в семье Майкла после исчезновения Холли и поэтому полностью поддерживал Карен с её гиперопекой, с помощью которой она пыталась защитить сына от любой возможной угрозы. Она следила за ним везде и не слышала никакие аргументы в защиту его личного пространства. Ему семнадцать. Он не ребёнок.</p><p>      Майкл и Джейн успели бы дойти до её дома до нужного времени целую тысячу раз, но они отчаянно не хотели ничего об этом слушать. Джим даже как-то подвез Майкла домой и передал прямо в руки Карен, желая быть уверенным в том, что мальчик не проигнорирует введенный в городе запрет, отправившись гулять дальше, а именно: «куда-нибудь бегать со своими друзьями, как вы делаете обычно. Я-то все знаю, ты не думай!». Майкл старался не нарушать комендантский час, но нередко видел стажеров, которые, словно полумертвые, гонялись за шайкой уличных парней, которые не боялись ударить их первым, что попадается им под руки. Они считают, что это шутка. Но не Майкл — его сестра пропала одной из первых. Но Майк тоже не собирается просто ждать, прекрасно осознавая, что рано или поздно он окажется на улице позже положенного и после может не вернуться домой точно также, как его пропавшие одноклассники. Их с каждым разом становилось все меньше. Сперва Рой. Затем Тэсса. Роуз с Джей. Незнакомый парень, орущий под окнами, словно бродячий кот, Джек… Но приходили новые члены уличной шайки.</p><p>      Слишком много молодых людей восприняли обострившуюся ситуацию в городе не столько игрой, сколько личным вызовом. Они хотели показать свою несуществующую исключительность и намеренно искали маньяка, а отсутствие трупов пропавших детей лишь подогревало их интерес.</p><p>      Таким образом, Майкл и Джейн не виделись практически нигде, кроме школы. Но и там общения между переменами оказалось не достаточно для них — привыкших к обществу друг друга, ведь они учились в разных классах и преимущественно на разных этажах. Майкл был старше, и уроки редко совпадали. Единственной возможностью встретиться для них стал конец учебного дня или выходные, которые кончались быстрее, чем они успевали поверить в их начало. Но, по словам классной руководительницы, скоро факультативные занятия должны были закончиться вовсе.</p><p>      Наблюдая за ситуацией в городе, Майкл давно понял, что это была всего лишь наглая ложь — уроки прогуливали немногие, что позволяло до определённого времени не позволять им находиться на улице, вне присмотра своих родителей или официальных представителей. Если ранее эти факультативы были введены на усмотрение родителей, которые беспокоились об успеваемости своих детей, то теперь они были обязательными для всех, ведь с помощью огромного количества домашней работы и занятий, взрослые пытались обезопасить детей.</p><p>      Однако, сегодняшний день отличался от других тем, что Джим Хоппер был на ночном дежурстве и не мог отвезти Джейн домой на своей машине, что позволяет Майку и Джейн надеяться на то, что они смогут провести вместе чуть больше времени, чем обычно. Он спокойно проводит Джейн домой, как делал прежде тысячу раз. Раньше они возвращались и позже, чем требовалось теперь.</p><p>      Да, скорее всего все так и будет.</p><p>      Затем они просто прогуливались по кафе, купив все необходимое. Тогда Майк понял, что действительно не хочет отпускать руку Джейн, прекрасно зная, что после этого они вновь не смогут встречаться так часто, как хотят. Они не знают о том, что их ждёт впереди, но не хотят, чтобы время шло так быстро. Их ожидает последний учебный год, поступление Майка и битва с инопланетным существом, пожирающим детей — неужели они не могут провести немного времени вместе, пока перед ними в очередной раз не появилась никакая преграда, желающая отнять жизнь каждого дорогого им человека? После битвы все должно стать правильным, как у всех — никаких монстров, опытов и пропавших людей. На чем началось — на том и закончилось.</p><p>      Это был просто прекрасный план, но перед его осуществлением они были обязаны победить. Отвоевать спокойную и мирную жизнь? А кто-нибудь другой не может? Каждый из них знал ответ на этот вопрос лучше кого угодно. Однако пока она по-прежнему оставалась слегка безумной и полной монстров. Беверли и Дастин появились на их пути так неожиданно и быстро, словно начавшийся ливень, и какое-то время говорили о том, что вокруг происходит нечто странное. Необычное ощущение, преследующее детей все это время, окрепло и стало единым, когда Беверли поделилась тем, что ей казалось, будто кто-то наблюдает за ней. Все время, потраченное на поиски Майка и Джейн, она старалась раскрыть этого человека, но он, как и ожидалось, скрывался слишком хорошо. В толпе не было ни единого знакомого лица, а тот липкий взгляд не переставал беспокоить девочку до такой степени, что она захотела сейчас же покинуть это место.</p><p>      Плевать, что подобное поведение наталкивало Беверли на мысли о том, что её давно побежденный страх возрождается, словно феникс из пепла, пока она собирается бежать от него, вместо того, чтобы принять бой и показать, что она — уже не та маленькая девочка, что боялась перечить своему отцу. Ожидая увидеть кого угодно, даже давно умершего человека, например, того же Виктора Криса, голова которого, словно футбольный мяч, отскочила от его крепкой шеи в ту ночь, Беверли не могла определить человека, маниакально наблюдающего за ней все время.</p><p>      Но в одном Беверли Марш была уверена на все сто процентов — это не мог быть её убитый отец.</p><p>      Не мог ведь он спустя столько лет подняться из-под земли и прийти к ней, правда?</p><p>      Она не сказала ни о том, кем он является, ни о том, почему так сильно боится встретиться с ним, но по тому, насколько Беверли была напугана, каждый из них понял, что человек, наблюдающий за ней сейчас, является её страхом. Именно его образ использует Танцующий Клоун для того, чтобы сожрать её. От этих мыслей Майку стало не по себе — насколько незнакомец должен быть опасным и, скорее всего, не отвечающим за свои действия, чтобы стать самым главным страхом Беверли? Ему не нужно уметь читать мысли, чтобы понять, что все на самом деле так и было.</p><p>      Именно поэтому он вместе с остальными пытался понять, который человек, находящийся с ними в одном зале, мог выглядеть достаточно подозрительным и странным для того, что стал бы следить за старшеклассницей. Для их города это было из ряда вон выходящего, но в последнее время они, казалось, были готовы к чему угодно. Вчера он чуть не застрелился в собственном доме из давно разряженного ружья, пытаясь найти спрятанные фотографии своего брата-близнеца, пропавшего более десяти лет назад во время игры в прятки. Шутить о том, что Ричи победил, ему не хотелось.</p><p>      Из-за напряженной атмосферы, Джейн начала беспокоиться ещё сильнее, не в силах оставаться равнодушной к испуганной Беверли, которая, в общем-то, довольно неплохо держалась. Лишь слегка подрагивающие пальцы выдавали её с головой, несмотря на практически равнодушное к происходящему выражение на постепенно бледнеющем лице. Какое-то время Майкл наблюдал за тем, как Джейн пыталась успокоить девочку, по-любому вспоминая Максин, которая в своё время также помогла ей, а затем увидел то, что повергло его в такой шок, что он какое-то время просто стоял на одном месте и не мог заставить своё тело пошевелиться:</p><p>      Максин громко хохочет, в приступе неконтролируемого смеха стремительно все ниже склоняясь к полу, пока Уилл по какой-то причине кричит на нее и рывком поднимает её с пола на ноги, словно тряпичную куклу, набитую песком. Из-за этого ее смех, достигающий даже Майкла, резко обрывается на несколько мгновений и возобновляется с новой силой, пока растерянное выражение, застывшее на лице Уилла, сменяется каким-то нечитаемым — сперва мелькает злость, словно искра, но тухнет так внезапно, что превращается во что-то непонятное.</p><p>      За эти несколько мгновений в голове Майкла проносится невероятное количество мыслей, противоречащих друг другу, пока он не останавливается на одной конкретной — сейчас он молча наблюдает за нервным срывом своей подруги, которая несколько дней не показывала совершенно никаких эмоций, словно оживший мертвец. О том, что та доля негатива, направленная на девочку Уиллом по неизвестным остальным причинам, может помочь ей выпустить все, что накопилось, и не замкнуться вновь, Майкл не задумывается в принципе.</p><p>      Он просто отпускает руку Джейн и срывается с места быстрее, чем успевает обдумать свои действия. Спустя мгновение Майкл оказывается рядом с Уиллом и грубо хватает его за уже где-то порванный воротник рубашки, стремительно оттаскивая в сторону от застывшей на месте Максин.</p><p>      Уиллу требуется всего пару мгновений, чтобы справиться с растерянностью, что накрывает его с головой — он резко вырывает из чужой руки крепко зажатую в ней ткань и рефлекторно уворачивается в сторону от стремительно приближающегося к своему лицу кулака. Однако Майклу все же удаётся задеть его в тот момент, когда Уилл, сам того не осознавая, пытается уйти от удара. Уильям растерянно моргает и шипит от небольшой боли, обжегшей его правую скулу, но старается не провоцировать друга ещё больше, толком не понимая причину чужой агрессии. Он чудом успевает заблокировать очередной выпад в свою сторону и хватает друга за плечо, собираясь для начала сбить того с ног, а потом поговорить, когда до них доносятся испуганные голоса друзей. Уильям не хочет драться. Только не с Майклом. Но тот выглядит слишком злым.</p><p>      Однако, естественно, Майкл практически сразу понимает, по какой причине Уилл, ранее лишь отходящий назад и блокирующий практически все его удары, внезапно решает не просто ответить ему, но и подойти ближе. На расстоянии вытянутой руки он резко скидывает чужую руку со своего плеча и с силой отталкивает друга в сторону, в которой по счастливой случайности не оказывается столов со стеклянной посудой. Столкнувшись со столом, Уилл почти сразу отталкивается от него руками, занимая устойчивую позицию на случай, если друг решит использовать против него тот же приём, который не дал довести до конца несколько мгновений назад. Сейчас Уильям не пытается разговаривать, а лишь хаотично продумывает план отступления с наименьшим уроном.</p><p>      Пока они предусмотрительно остаются на своих местах, борясь взглядами и придумывая дальнейшие действия так, чтобы противник не мог их просчитать, Беверли хватает за руку Джейн, не позволяя ей подойти ближе. Максин, ранее стоящая рядом, оказывается в противоположной стороне зала, рядом с небольшими автоматами с содовой, но испуганно наблюдает за дерущимися мальчиками. Беверли лишь отрицательно качает головой, когда Джейн стремится приблизиться к ним, чтобы остановить их бессмысленную драку. Последний раз Майк дрался с Лукасом, когда тот назвал её монстром, но тогда они были детьми. Сейчас Джейн боялась за них.</p><p>      — Иногда мальчишкам полезно подраться, — тихо шепчет Беверли, отвлекая её.</p><p>      В тот день, когда Оно настроило мальчиков против друг друга, Беверли была напугана точно также, но не показала этого, стараясь урегулировать возникший конфликт, в итоге став ещё одной «причиной» для драки. Неудачники, начавшие перепалку, в процессе случайно задели и её, сразу же начав обвинять в этом друг друга. Тогда Беверли, раздраженная и обиженная их трусостью, лишь поплевалась в них ядом и отправилась домой, бросив всех на произвол судьбы. После они на какое-то время в самом деле прекратили общаться, но неожиданное появление общего врага заставило их объединиться вновь. Теперь с виду перед ними развернулась аналогичная ситуация, но она не казалась Беверли такой же страшной хотя бы потому, что мальчиков было всего двое.</p><p>      — Они оба попадут в полицейский участок! — протестует Джейн, против собственной воли испуганно зажмуривая глаза, когда видит, как мальчики пытаются травмировать друг друга. — Или в больницу!</p><p>      — Да они оба не умеют драться! — отмахивается Дастин. — Их максимум — подбитый глаз.</p><p>      Беверли лишь в качестве поддержки гладит девочку по спине. Не нужно было оказываться в подобной ситуации, чтобы понимать, как сильно она переживает из-за этих вспыльчивых дураков. Несмотря на то, что Марш была с ними меньше двух месяцев, она прекрасно знала, что Уильям был братом Джейн, а Майкл — парнем. И сейчас они по неизвестным причинам начали драться. Естественно, Джейн не была обязана выбирать из них одного и имела полное право беспокоиться сразу за двоих, ведь они не были для неё чужими людьми. Но в данный момент лучшим, что она могла для них сделать, было её бездействие, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока они оба стоят на своих ногах и здраво осознают то, что делают. Майкл и Уильям знают, чего хотят этим добиться.</p><p>      Наблюдая за испуганной и постепенно раздражающейся Джейн, она вспоминает о их первой встрече, которая сразу же поставила все рамки устоявшихся отношений, принятых в этом трио. То, как решительно, а затем испуганно отреагировала Джейн, узнав, что её брат чуть не утонул в каньоне, спасаясь от безумного клоуна с раскрашенным лицом, напомнило ей Билли. Он был абсолютно таким же даже после того, как убедился в том, что Джордж действительно погиб. Тогда Майкл был достаточно сосредоточенным, чтобы, несмотря на явное беспокойство за друга, не позволить своей девушке погрузиться в его спасение с головой. Если бы не он, Джейн бы упала в каньон прежде, чем успела рассмотреть там Уилла, бултыхающегося на поверхности чёрной воды.</p><p>      Затем они в очередной раз доказали, что являются взаимосвязанными, когда после произошедшего у них начались сильные дожди, Уилл ожидаемо заболел, а сигнал рации постоянно пропадал, не позволяя связаться с друзьями, но и это не стало для них преградой. Оставшись в одиночестве, они смогли дать отпор существу, которое напало на них именно по той причине, что Уильям и Джейн казались ему наиболее ослабшими. Они вместе победили его. Теперь же Джейн и Майкл старались поддерживать веру друг друга в лучшее, защищали дорогих для себя людей и были готовы пойти на любые жертвы ради их даже временной безопасности.</p><p>      Уильям, нередко остающийся в их паре «третьим лишним», также по-своему защищал их. Только вот, наблюдая за ним, Беверли пока не могла представить, на какие сделки ради этого шёл он. Уилл был другим. Он был ближе ко всему на несколько шагов, но пока не осознавал происходящее. Или лишь делал вид? Он являлся скрытой шахматной фигурой на доске дьявола.</p><p>      Когда до Беверли вновь доносится крик, призывающий мальчиков прекратить драку, она переключает своё внимание обратно на них: они оба выглядят слегка вымотанными и потрепанными, но все равно стоят на своём. Занесенные для очередного удара кулаки с травмированной кожей на костяшках пальцев на мгновение застывают в воздухе от того, насколько сильно звучит голос Дастина, когда он наконец решает прекратить драку своих друзей.</p><p>      Уильям, первым пришедший в себя после произведенного на них впечатления, сразу же использует замешательство Майкла в свою пользу — рывком толкает его ноги, ставя подножку и лишая опоры, и одновременно с этим резко тянет за локоть вниз, тем самым добиваясь его падения. Майкл оказывается на собственных лопатках, а из-за резкой смены положения тела его голова вновь ожидаемо начинает кружиться. Он раздраженно выдыхает и даже на мгновение прикрывает глаза, но подниматься на ноги не торопится. Уилл опирается на какой-то косяк спиной и некоторое время отстраненно наблюдает за действиями своего друга. Костяшки их пальцев начинают ныть первыми.</p><p>      — Что с тобой вообще происходит? — тихо спрашивает Майкл, даже не поворачиваясь в его сторону. — Ты видишь, что с ней творится?!</p><p>      — Да это ты ничего не видишь, Майк! — в ответ восклицает Уилл, резко приближаясь к нему, словно благодаря этому его слова будут действительно услышаны. — Это ты не видишь то, что с ней происходит! Не я! В отличие от…</p><p>      Майкл поднимается на ноги и отряхивает свою одежду, одновременно с этим обвиняя:</p><p>      — Ты напугал её, в курсе?</p><p>      — Это ты напугал её! — скрещивая руки на груди, вносит ясность Уилл. — Это сделал именно ты, Майкл. Она смеялась, пока ты не вернулся и не начал размахивать кула…</p><p>      Мальчик резко прерывается, когда чувствует, как какая-то инородная сила тянет его назад, пока по-прежнему раздраженный Майкл с такой же скоростью отстраняется от него все дальше и дальше. Они синхронно поворачивают головы в сторону Джейн — она окидывает их осуждающим взглядом и рывком опускает руки, привычным движением вытирая струю крови, появившуюся на своём лице. Мальчики последний раз бегло переглядываются и одновременно делают шаг в её сторону. Но Джейн ясно даёт им понять, что не хочет даже видеть их, резко взмахивая рукой — стол, стоящий в углу зала, появляется прямо перед ними так внезапно, что они практически сталкиваются с ним, желая подойти к ней.</p><p>      Однако, собираясь как можно скорее уйти от тех людей, которые расстроили её своими шокирующими действиями, добавляющими ещё больше проблем в их и без того сложную ситуацию, Джейн не знала, что произойдёт в следующую секунду…</p><p>      До них доносится громкий стук чем-то железным о стол неподалёку раньше, чем она успевает отойти от застывших на месте мальчиков на достаточное расстояние. Он оказывается громким настолько, что им сразу становится ясно, что таким образом кто-то пытается привлечь к себе их внимание. В тишине пустого кафе этот звук оказывается намного громче и внезапнее, чем полагается на самом деле — некоторые подростки, услышавшие его, даже слегка вздрагивают от неожиданности, прежде чем развернуться на все триста шестьдесят градусов.</p><p>      Тайлер, стоящий на столе в нескольких метрах от них, с отдачей бросает на пол сломанный ударом стул с отлетевшей от него спинкой и молча спрыгивает на пол, вставая рядом со своими друзьями. Ребята, ранее привыкшие только к столкновениям с монстрами, приходящими с Обратной Стороны, лишь на мгновение переглядываются, растерявшись. После произошедшего в школе на днях, им не требуется много времени на то, чтобы понять, по какой причине пришедшие сюда ученики в сопровождении Тайлера выглядят крайне не дружелюбно, пока сверлят их взглядами, ожидая, когда он первым нарушит тишину, наставшую в кафе с их шумным приходом.</p><p>      Беверли сперва чувствует себя некомфортно, но не потому, что рядом начинает назревать конфликт, в котором ей придётся вновь принять непосредственное участие — видя то, каким агрессивным выглядит довольно проблемный одноклассник, очевидно пропустивший уроки манер в нормальном обществе, она против своей воли вспоминает Генри и его банду, до переезда приводящих её в ужас, который появлялся быстрее, чем те успевали показаться. Но все их стычки происходили на открытом пространстве с по крайней мере одним способом отступления — участие в драке, происходящей в главном зале кафе, было для неё в новинку. Однако однажды в одной из прежних школ Беверли ей пришлось давать отпор в женской уборной, которая по сравнению с этим залом казалась коробочкой со спичками из её кармана.</p><p>      Она несколько мгновений наблюдает за тем, как ранее ругающиеся мальчики быстро обходят стол, которым Джейн отгородила дорогу к себе, но так и не сводят внимательного взгляда с Тайлера. Им удаётся невероятно быстро отстраниться от своего общего конфликта в пользу сохранности если не всей их компании, то Джейн, на которую тот обращает все своё внимание. На его лице определённо читается большая неприязнь, граничащая с ненавистью, но мальчик по неизвестной причине остаётся на месте, словно одного брошенного предостерегающего взгляда Джейн оказывается достаточно, чтобы он начал вновь обдумывать свои запланированные ранее действия. Но спустя мгновение на нем вновь отражается прежняя решительность. За эти несколько мгновений им удаётся со всего зала объединиться в одном месте, как тогда в подвале.</p><p>      Естественно, каждому из них было понятно, что Тайлер притащил сюда своих друзей не чай пить, но по какой-то причине подростки не чувствовали практически никакого нервного напряжения, ведь прекрасно знали, что если им все это время удавалось побеждать гигантских кровожадных монстров, то разозленные одноклассники тем более не смогут использовать их в качестве боксёрской груши. По сравнению с чудовищем, пытающимся разорвать их лица на кусочки в тот вечер, Тайлер, с агрессией наблюдающий за ними, казался тощим, но мягким медвежонком. Не может же быть, чтобы школьники были опаснее того говорящего огромного монстра? Он не был.</p><p>      За все годы, что они учились в одной школе, с Тайлером дрался даже обычно не конфликтный Уильям, предпочитающий мирное урегулирование конфликтов также, как и его старший брат. Но в этом учебном году им ещё не приходилось участвовать в каких-либо драках хотя бы по той причине, что Шериф Хоппер после последней поставил Майклу условие, запрещающее тому появляться в полицейском участке не в качестве свидетеля какого-либо преступления против закона. «Если ты хочешь видеться с Джейн — ты не будешь смотреть на меня через прутья изолятора!» — сказал он тогда, скрестив руки на груди и состроив очередную отцовскую мину стоящей рядом Джейн, которая собиралась ему возразить. Не то, чтобы Майкл был таким уж драчуном — он не любил размахивать кулаками, но этого иногда требовали обстоятельства.</p><p>      Иногда Тайлер переходил черту со своими попытками вселять в других чувство страха и казаться крутым для окружающих его девчонок. Но большинство школьников, получающих его нападки, вскоре начинали просто игнорировать их — среди этих людей какое-то время был и Майкл, несмотря на то, что ему нередко хотелось размазать этого самодовольного одноклассника по асфальту прямо около школы. Но он довольно скоро понял, что Тайлер — просто очень жадный к вниманию ребёнок. Однако и это не давало ему права относиться к другим людям, как к мусору, за что он чаще всего и получал, ведь рано или поздно у каждого человека кончалось любое крепкое терпение. У Тайлера часто не хватало источников, которые могли бы подсказать ему что-то новое.</p><p>      Они по-прежнему не хотели ввязываться в какие-либо конфликты, ведь столкновений с монстрами, пытающихся лишить их всего, что было им дорого, подросткам было достаточно. После всего, что им каким-то чудом удалось пережить (они в первую очередь тогда являлись детьми, для которых самым страшным чудовищем должен был быть только внезапный экзамен, начавшийся без предупреждения, а не существа, проживающие на другой стороне вселенной), подросткам хотелось обычной жизни, не включающей в себя мальчика, что до сих пор не перерос тот возраст, в который дети придумывают остальным обидные прозвища.</p><p>      Тайлер повзрослел и стал выше ровно также, как и каждый из них, но его издевки остались такими же, какими были в средней школе. Он по-прежнему пытался вселить в окружающих его людей уважение, подкреплённое страхом, чтобы с помощью этого стать самым популярным парнем в школе. Но, вопреки его желаниям, одноклассники чувствовали к нему лишь глухое раздражение, вызываемое противоречивыми действиями, которые тот совершал намеренно: распространял гадкие слухи, становился причиной и инициатором глобальных конфликтов и драк, ссорил крепкие пары, состоящие в отношениях чуть ли не с пятого класса, говорил различные гадости. Но его любимой внеклассной деятельностью были различные угрозы, как физические, так и моральные, обязательно для эффективности подкрепленные шантажом. У него не было тормозов.</p><p>      Уилл, до его появления планирующий больше не задерживаться здесь и отправиться домой, останавливается на месте, когда какое-то странное предчувствие, едва ли касающееся его конфликта с другом, обостряется с новой силой. Он трет рукой шею и в ту же секунду сталкивается взглядами с уставшим Майклом, понимая, что это движение сейчас не осталось незамеченным. Уилл равнодушно отводит взгляд в сторону Максин и возвращает его к их сегодняшним «противникам».</p><p>      Тайлер, молчавший все эти три минуты, медленно отходит от своих друзей и вытаскивает руки из карманов своих цветастых коротких штанов, неизвестно для чего выдерживая такую паузу. Он начинает разговаривать только после того, как окидывает их предвзятым взглядом, словно пересчитывая — издевательская усмешка застывает на его уже кем-то подбитых губах, но должного внимания мальчик так и не получает. Вероятно, каждый из них в мыслях устало вздыхает, не понимая, для чего Тайлер разыгрывает весь этот концерт. Пришёл драться — дерись, а не веди себя, как павлин.</p><p>      — Я уж думал, вы сами себя побьете! — с восхищением восклицает он. — Но это было так скучно, что мне пришлось развлекать себя самостоятельно, — мальчик оборачивается назад, забирает у своего друга небольшой чёрный рюкзак и показывает его им, при этом тряся чужой вещью вверх-вниз. — Интересно, что внутри?</p><p>      Майклу требуется всего мгновение, чтобы осознать, что в руках смеющегося одноклассника находится его рюкзак, несколько минут назад висящий на спинке дальнего стула за его спиной. Он одновременно с друзьями выходит из секундного оцепенения и срывается в сторону Тайлера, дорогу к которому моментально блокируют те самые школьники, до этого стоявшие в стороне. Они грубо отталкивают подростков как можно дальше от своего лидера и гадко ухмыляются.</p><p>      — Не смей трогать мои вещи! — холодно предупреждает Майкл, уворачиваясь от чужих рук.</p><p>      — А то что? — весело интересуется он. — Убьешь меня?</p><p>      Спустя секунду в зале, наполненным криками и отголосками ударов, проносится звук резко расстегнувшейся молнии на его чёрном рюкзаке. Майкл рывком отталкивает незнакомого парня в сторону, в принципе не задумываясь о том, куда именно тот полетит после того, как потеряет равновесие. После сразу же переключается на другого, что моментально выскакивает перед ним, словно из воздуха, и почти без труда убирает его со своего пути, несмотря на еще не успевшую пройти усталость после недавней стычки с Уиллом. Тех, кто собираются помочь Майку расчистить путь к смеющемуся однокласснику от нескольких человек, отвлекают другие, непременно используя грязные приёмы и обманы, не позволяющие им быстро разобраться с возникшими трудностями. Тайлер лишь молча забавляется развернувшейся перед ним картиной.</p><p>      Естественно, он получает не совсем то, чего ожидал изначально — какое-то время наблюдая за отдачей своих противников, мальчик практически сразу понимает, что те почти не показывают никакой злости или агрессии, которая непременно должна быть в любой нормальной, по его мнению, драке. Они стараются свести необходимость использования насилия в ней к минимуму, что сильно раздражает его, когда он понимает, что даже его махинации с рюкзаком перестают приносить былого эффекта — вместо того, чтобы разозлиться и наконец начать приличную драку с огромным количеством крови, сломанных костей и синяков, Майкл, как и его друзья, просто раскидывает людей и успевает блокировать большинство ударов, направленных на него сразу.</p><p>      — Постучи её головой обо что-нибудь, чтобы она знала, как нужно вести себя в новой школе, — бросает Тайлер какому-то парню, что проходит мимо него и указывает на Беверли. — Окей. Попроси Хельгу, я забыл, что ты у нас джентльмен, — закатывает глаза он, когда тот удивлённо приподнимает чёрные брови и разводит руки в стороны, словно в поклоне.</p><p>      Беверли сразу же вычисляет нужную девчонку, но не тратит время на разговоры о женской солидарности и о том, что лично у них нет никаких конфликтов, с первого взгляда понимая, что та пытается показать свою полезность, сразу же направляясь в нужную сторону. Преимуществом Беверли становится, как не банально, то, что она давным-давно выросла из той девочки, которую в женском туалете Дэрри поливали помоями и некоторое время провела в специальной женской школе, в которой нормальные отношения с одноклассницами ей даже не снились. Это закалило её характер и научило правильно действовать в подобных ситуациях. Скорее всего, именно благодаря своему опыту Беверли удаётся вовремя перехватить чужие руки, норовящие вцепиться в её волосы, и обойтись одним ударом в колено, чтобы избавиться от угрозы со стороны Хельги.</p><p>      Тайлера совсем не удивляет то, что девчонок из другого класса, которые не просто так пришли в это кафе вместе с ним, мальчики просто резко огибают стороной, практически игнорируя, стоит тем только появиться перед ними. Это не является недооцениванием женской силы, а лишь осторожностью. Однако, это вовсе не значит, что девочки не участвуют в их столкновении — они также защищают свою сторону, но наблюдать за этим со временем становится страшно хотя бы по той причине, что они не сдерживают свою силу, давая отпор. Беверли и Джейн вместе довольно быстро избавляются от девчонок, которые старательно причиняют им боль, пока Уилл защищает Максин, бросив свой тяжёлый рюкзак в какого-то высокого парня, появившегося перед ним в самом начале. Делая это, он не думает, что в его рюкзаке может лежать что-то особенно ценное.</p><p>      Не желая, чтобы все так скучно продолжалось, Тайлер собирается найти воздействие на одноклассников, с помощью которого сможет дать им правильный толчок. Расстегнув все молнии на рюкзаке Майка, он вытряхивает все его содержимое на пол и швыряет его в ближайшую стену, игнорируя тот факт, что подростки, участвующие в организованной им драке, начинают уставать. Благодаря этому Майклу удаётся подойти к нему ещё ближе — он рывком тянет одноклассника за шкирку в сторону, заставив его этим дезориентироваться в пространстве, но тот все равно успевает что-то схватить с пола среди разбросанных вещей, которых оказывается не так много.</p><p>      Тайлеру требуется затратить немало усилий на то, чтобы отпихнуть от себя мальчика, приложившего для этого все свои оставшиеся силы. Он быстро разворачивается к Майку, который пытается скорее восстановить дыхание, стараясь не отвлекаться на боль в некоторых частях своего тела, и подгибает колени, чтобы оказаться на несколько сантиметров ниже. Майкл не успевает увернуться в сторону, когда Тайлер хватает его руки в районе рукавов рубашки и рывком тянет на себя. В следующую секунду Майкл чувствует, как сталкивается переносицей с головой Тайлера, который резко разгибает колени, планируя ударом в голову вывести одноклассника из драки.</p><p>      Наблюдая за тем, как Майкл потерянно отшатывается в сторону и прижимает ладонь к ушибленному месту скорее на рефлекторном уровне, а не потому, что чувствует, как кровь начинает бежать по его лицу, пачкая пол, Тайлер победно усмехается. Несколько мгновений он радуется своей победе, видя то, как мальчик опускается на корточки и старается сфокусировать взгляд на одной точке, а затем поднимает с пола ранее брошенный ради удара в голову снимок.</p><p>      — Хэй, дружище, — отдышавшись, проговаривает Тайлер, сталкиваясь с его холодным взглядом, — это я взял у тебя. Надеюсь, ты не против.</p><p>      — Положи на место, пока это не стало последним, что ты взял в свои…</p><p>      Тайлер по-театральному округляет глаза и присвистывает, наблюдая за тем, как он поднимается на ноги. В следующую секунду слышится звук разрывающегося картона. Но мальчик не выкидывает кусочки, ранее составляющие единое полотно фотографии из чужого семейного архива — он наигранно охает и говорит что-то о своей неуклюжести перед тем, как подойти к Майклу и осыпать его ими на манер дождя. Делая это, он не обращает внимание на вспышку гнева, которая появляется во взгляде Уилера в тот момент, когда он осознает то, какой именно снимок находится в руках его одноклассника.</p><p>      — Не знал, что у тебя есть брат, — комментирует он. — Наверное, потому, что он…</p><p>      Тайлер не успевает опомниться, когда Майкл грубо хватает его за шею для надёжности и с размаха бьёт коленом в лицо. Сперва в постепенно стихающем шуме слышится неприятный хруст сломанного носа, а затем следует и хрипящий, практически немой, крик, на который мальчик не обращает совершенно никакого внимания, отпихивая одноклассника в сторону и с некоторый брезгливостью отряхивая и без того окровавленные руки. Майкл вытирает рукавом своё лицо, когда над его головой проносится ранее сломанный Тайлером стул, сбивая с ног какого-то парня.</p><p>      Он окидывает беглым взглядом зал, который, к большому удивлению, в принципе остаётся таким же ухоженным и целым, каким был пятнадцать минут назад, ещё до того, как Тайлер сломал стул. Среди восьмерых учеников, пришедших вместе с ним, остаётся трое: тот, которого сбило стулом, и те, что быстро поднимают на ноги своего лидера, собираясь уходить. На полу виднеются только вырванные клочки чужих волос различного цвета, обрывки от одежды, кровь и чьи-то зубы. Два разных зуба, если конкретнее. Проследив за тем, из какого именно угла они катятся, Майкл пытается понять, кто их кому выбил. Но из-за головной боли, которая становится настолько сильной, что чувствуется единственной из всех, он не может достаточно сосредоточиться на них.</p><p>      Усталость в каждой клеточке тела покрывалом накатывает на него — мальчик понимает, что начал постепенно наклоняться вперёд против собственной воли, когда чувствует, как кто-то резко, но мягко ловит его, не позволяя оказаться на грани падения с того стола, к которому он прислонился две минуты назад, собираясь убедиться, что его девушка, которую он действительно не видел в толпе дерущихся старшеклассников, правда не принимала участия в этом… этой глупой драке.</p><p>      Но спустя секунду Майкл понимает, как наивно было на это надеяться…</p><p>      — Майк? — она обеспокоенно трясёт его за плечо, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. — Майк, посмотри на меня.</p><p>      Джейн испуганно переглядывается с Беверли, но довольно быстро справляется с паникой, которая появляется в её сознании, подобно лесному пожару. Она поднимается с пола и, убрав мешающие кудрявые пряди, берет его лицо в руки, чтобы убедиться в своих предположениях или, в худшем случае, опровергнуть их. Уилл, опустившийся рядом с Майклом с другой стороны и придерживающий его от возможного падения, обеспокоенно наблюдает за действиями сестры. Беверли, стоящая рядом, открывает свой рюкзак и вытаскивает из него бутылку с водой, задумываясь о том, как её следует использовать: попрыскать в лицо Майкла на случай, если он вновь близок к потери сознания, вероятно из-за недавней встречи с говорящим монстром, нежели из-за разбитого носа? Или дать ему немного попить? Любых кровоточащих ранений на его животе, к счастью, не было выявлено, но, вспоминая, как мальчик чуть не упал из-за потери ориентации в пространстве несколько минут назад, Марш практически полностью убеждается, что оба пришедших в её уставшую голову варианта действий являются не просто правильными, но и необходимыми. Без этой воды они однозначно не смогут обойтись после всего произошедшего.</p><p>      Майкл заботливо опускает холодные руки Джейн только спустя несколько мгновений, которые для оставшихся в зале подростков растягивается, словно на целую вечность сплошного ожидания. Он даже устало улыбается, стараясь вложить в сказанные дальше слова как можно больше беспрекословной уверенности в том, о чем собирается утверждать так, как никогда в своей жизни.</p><p>      — Я слегка устал, но тебе лучше не… — он растерянно отпускает руки Джейн, вспоминая, что помимо его лица в крови были еще и ладони, но все равно тише прежнего заканчивает предложение, усмехаясь: — не трогать моё лицо.</p><p>      — Наверное, будет синяк, — осторожно поворачивая его голову за подбородок, выносит вердикт она.</p><p>      — Лучше синяк, чем выбитые коренные зубы, — комментирует Беверли и подает мальчику бутылку с водой.</p><p>      — Сколько раз я должен сказать, что это была Джейн? Она использовала приём, который увидела во время каникул Джонатана, — восклицает Уилл, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, словно так и не перестал видеть чужими глазами, будто находится где-то посередине прямо сейчас. — Но полиции мы скажем, что это был я.</p><p>      Беверли с удивлением и скептицизмом приподнимает брови:</p><p>      — Действительно скажешь так? Да ты герой, парень, — делая небольшую паузу, напоминает: — нам бы тоже уйти, пока не поздно.</p><p>      Пока они собираются, говорят о Максин, которую Дастин вывел на улицу ещё в самом начале, и приводят себя в порядок, выясняется, что, по сути, действительно никто из них серьёзно не пострадал. Подростки лишь выглядели немного уставшими и взъерошенными, а в темноте наступившего вечера раны, в большей степени покрывающие их руки вместе с кровью, было практически невозможно разглядеть. Они быстро поправляют свою одежду и растрёпанные во время непродолжительной драки волосы, когда из кладовки показывается напуганный и сонный продавец. Он щурится, вглядываясь не столько в погрузившийся в тишину зал, сколько во все ещё открытые окна и тихо ругается себе под нос о наиболее вероятном увольнении, которое грозит ему за то, что он не просто поспал в кладовой во время своей смены, но и не проснулся спустя пятнадцать минут, как планировал изначально, когда отпускал официантов раньше, чем обычно.</p><p>      Джейн резким движением руки перетягивает столы на их прежние места и нагружает мусорный контейнер, избавляясь от беспорядка, который по какой-то причине затронул только пол. Она поднимает со стула свой рюкзак и собирается вытащить из кармана салфетки, чтобы вытереть ожидаемую кровь, которая в последнее время шла из её носа после каждого использования телекинеза, полученного ею в процессе опытов, происходящих на протяжении нескольких лет.</p><p>      Естественно, если бы Джейн по-прежнему осталась в лаборатории своего отца и позволила ему использовать себя в тех целях, ради которых он обращался с ней как с лабораторной крыской на протяжении первых тринадцати лет её жизни, девочка бы поняла, как ей избавиться от этой слабости и увеличить свою силу. Но тогда это произошло бы только потому, что ему было необходимо сделать подобное, чтобы добиться более высоких результатов.</p><p>      Её мнение никогда его не интересовало, он был готов пойти на все, что угодно, чтобы изучить Обратную Сторону, полную ужасных монстров и смертельного холода. Джейн никогда не была бы Джейн. Только Элевен, следующая за остальными такими же детьми и боящаяся замкнутых пространств и темноты. Не стала бы свободной в окружении людей, которым дорога не как удачный образец, не за свои неповторимые сверхспособности, делающие её похожей на супергероинь, о которых иногда читает Максин, а как важный друг и член семьи. Не узнала бы того, чего знала теперь, спустя некоторое время после своего побега во внешний мир, в котором нет никаких опытов, страшных наказаний без возможности на прощение и того, что «сможет сделать только она».</p><p>      Джейн наблюдает за тем, как Майкл осторожно собирает свои вещи, разбросанные Тайлером. Затем в её голове появляется мысль, которая не на шутку пугает, когда девочка осматривается вокруг. Кажется, Тайлер порвал снимок, находящийся в рюкзаке Майкла, и разбросал его кусочки по полу. Но куда они делись теперь? Когда она решила убрать беспорядок, в котором они были виноваты ровно также, как пришедший гадкий одноклассник, никаких обрывков от снимка в зале точно не было. Даже одного, что мог бы запутаться в волосах Майка, который в прорыве злости двигался намного быстрее, чем обычно. Джим никак не должен узнать, что они вновь подрались.</p><p>      В следующую секунду Джейн застывает на месте с зажатой в руке салфеткой и хмурится, поднося ладонь к своему лицу. Носового кровотечения, которое так сильно беспокоит всех людей, что знают о её сверхспособностях, не происходит, словно этого вовсе не должно когда-то повторяться.</p><p>      Почему в этот раз его нет?</p><p>      Майкл, закинувший свой рюкзак на плечо, обращает к ней одновременно вопросительный, даже больше обеспокоенный взгляд, и подходит ближе.</p><p>      — Все в порядке?</p><p>      Он по-привычке опускает руку на её плечо и заглядывает в глаза, пытаясь прочитать в них ответы на возникшие из-за растерянности девочки вопросы. Майкл знает, что она просто так никогда не пугается — безусловно, Джейн может испугаться чего-то по незнанию, насторожиться из-за того, с чем ранее никогда не имела дела, но сегодня, после произошедшей драки, ему было неспокойно больше, чем обычно. Во многом чувства мальчика обострялись ещё и потому, что люди, окружающие его, не желали делиться с ним важной информацией, а он чувствовал — они не хотят, чтобы он забивал этим свою голову и волновался о них в такое неспокойное время. Но вместо того, чтобы быть им за это благодарным, Майкл боялся, что упустит все самое важное.</p><p>      Майкл боялся, что не заметит чего-то настолько опасного, что из-за этого они все будут мертвы.</p><p>      Подростки понимали, что должны сотрудничать друг с другом и быть честными, ничего не скрывать и обязательно рассказывать, если по какой-то причине начнут чувствовать себя не так, как обычно. Если после столкновения с чудовищем, которое кажется знакомым незнакомцем, они будут ощущать любой дискомфорт или чувствовать, как нечто тянет их в неизвестном направлении так часто, что они начинают подозревать, что начали ходить во сне. Если у них все ещё остались кошмарные тайны их прошлого, не позволяющие вздохнуть полной грудью, как тогда, так и теперь. Если с ними вновь происходит что-то ужасное, напоминающее давно минувшие дни одержимости, но в этот раз происходящее совершенно иначе. Если теперь они подозревают даже тех, в ком бы никогда в своей жизни не посмели усомниться. Если…</p><p>      Джейн обнимает мальчика за шею и опускает голову на его плечо. Рана, которая до этого периодически зудела, прекращает вызывать какой-либо дискомфорт, не позволяющий ей все эти дни без проблем погрузиться в долгожданный сон. Ей приходилось потратить дополнительно немыслимое количество энергии только на то, чтобы не поддаться соблазну и не почесать свою щеку. Казалось, мысли в голове девочки не прекращали свой круговорот даже во сне, во время которого она все же бессознательно касалась своего лица. Происходило что-то плохое? Но что?</p><p>      Майкл в ответ нежно прижимает её к себе и стоит так несколько мгновений, словно набираясь сил для дальнейшего шага. Казалось, их небольшая традиция с объятиями в свете недавних событий начала приобретать немного иное значение — обнимая Джейн, он каждый раз невольно старался продлить это время, когда мысли о том, что каждая их встреча может быть последней, заполняли все его сознание. По каким критериям существо выбирает дальнейших жертв? Как оно их находит? Действительно ли есть способ, с помощью которого можно победить то, что забирается в человеческое сознание?</p><p>      Что именно являлось его самым главным страхом теперь?</p><p>      Когда они наконец собираются покидать кафе, как раз подсчитав нужное количество времени на то, чтобы оказаться в прихожей своего дома до комендантского часа, колокольчики, весящие над дверью, издают мелодичный звон. На звук выходит тот самый продавец, бегло оглядывает посетителей и поправляет свою шапочку с эмблемой данного заведения, делая вид, что все это время провёл в мучительном ожидании стажера, которого должен был прислать Шериф Хоппер ещё час назад.</p><p>      Естественно, мужчина немного нервничает из-за того, что проспал всю свою смену в комнате со швабрами, тряпками и ведрами, но, не заметив на молодых лицах никакой тени недовольства плохим обслуживанием, заставляет своё лицо принять уверенное и строгое выражение, по старой с молодости привычке упирая руки в бока и окидывая Стивена предвзятым взглядом. Как выходец такой богатой и авторитетной семьи мог выбрать подобную профессию?</p><p>      Стив бросает на подростков взгляд и специально округляет глаза, быстро стуча по часам на своём запястье. Ребята быстро разводят руки в стороны при этом, так же, как и он, ничего не говоря. Продавец наконец обращает на него своё великое внимание и недовольно вздыхает, но их сигналы друг другу действительно не замечает.</p><p>      — Добрый вечер, — спокойно начинает Стив, — Шериф Хоппер сказал мне, что Вы…</p><p>      Подростки быстро выходят из кафе, несмотря на то, что, конечно, хотят знать, по какой причине туда прибыл стажёр, но они прекрасно знают, что при них Стивен совершенно ничего не скажет. Дастин, как и обещал вчера, звонил парню после их встречи на каньоне и рассказал о том, чем они сейчас занимаются, поэтому ребята могли позволить себе сохранять надежду на то, что Стив поделится с ними какой-либо информацией — не потому, что хочет, чтобы они в очередной раз вступили в битву против чудовищ Изнанки, а ради их же безопасности. Но это вовсе не значит, что он перестал оберегать их. Стивен прекрасно знал, что у этих детей не было тормозов, они всегда погружались во все с головой и отдавались этому без остатка, поэтому будет лучше, если они окажутся предупреждены о том, что происходит вокруг.</p><p>      Однако, о некоторых вещах пока стоит умолчать, и не только потому, что так сказал Шериф Хоппер на недавнем собрании.</p><p>      Майкл останавливается около двери и подносит палец к губам, призывая друзей к молчанию, пока они собираются в одной точке, как прежде. Джейн остаётся рядом, обеспокоенно наблюдая за его действиями, пока Уилл отправляется к Максин и Дастину, которые вышли на улицу в самом начале драки. Они тихо о чем-то говорят. Беверли заходит в ближайшую телефонную будку и оплачивает очередной звонок, при этом не переставая наблюдать за остальными ребятами и их мимикой.</p><p>      На лице Майкла спустя некоторое время буквально на секунду появляется какое-то напуганное, но одновременно с этим практически нечитаемое выражение, а гудки в телефонном аппарате вновь затягиваются. Беверли не успевает открыть дверцу кабины, как Майк резко отстраняется от двери, спрыгивая со ступеней на землю и останавливаясь рядом со своей подругой. Они в ужасе переглядываются и не успевают сделать и шага, как перед ними появляется недовольный Стивен.</p><p>      — Подслушали? — окидывая подростков строгим взглядом, спрашивает он.</p><p>      Они в один голос уверяют, даже не переглядываясь:</p><p>      — Что? Нет!</p><p>      …однако Максин тем временем тихо, но довольно четко возражает:</p><p>      — Да.</p><p>      Ребята направляют на неё уставшие взгляды и тяжело вздыхают. Почему она решила отвечать на вопросы именно сейчас, а не тогда, когда с ней пытаются говорить её школьные друзья? Дать ответ на этот вопрос не мог никто из них. Стивен тем временем позволяет себе устало улыбнуться, чтобы затем вновь стать невероятно серьёзным. Он окидывает друзей взглядом и понимает, что у них сегодня тоже был трудный день — каждый из них выглядит так, словно не одни сутки участвовал в несанкционированных боях без правил один против пяти. У родителей возникнет много вопросов, если им не удастся незаметно и совершенно бесшумно прокрасться в свою комнату. На Майкла было даже страшно просто смотреть. Если он ещё столкнётся с Хоппером…</p><p>      — О какой руке ты говорил? — сдаётся мальчик. — Не ври, я все…</p><p>      Прекрасно понимая, что внимание детей и подростков всегда было более четким и цепляющимся за всякие порой очень важные детали, чем у взрослых людей, которые большую часть времени проводили дома или на работе, вытягивающей из них все жизненные силы, Стив тяжело вздыхает. Под внимательным взглядом нескольких глаз он быстро взъерошивает свои волосы одной рукой и обдумывает свои дальнейшие действия, которые теперь для парня стали довольно расплывчатыми. Стивен был предупрежден, да и сам прекрасно понимал, что, учитывая обстановку в городе, и скорость полиции, совсем скоро им придётся обратиться за помощью к его жителям — они не только не смогут найти пострадавшего человека без взаимодействия с теми, кто мог бы видеть его, но и не могут долго держать ситуацию под контролем, проводя все тайно.</p><p>      Люди могли обратить своё внимание на что-то пугающее или несвойственное их маленькому Хоукинсу, если бы знали о том, что в нем происходит, но Мэр довольно ясно дал всем понять, что против любой возможной паники в обществе, даже если она позволит защитить людей от опасности, что может подстерегать их на каждом чертовом углу. Но Джим Хоппер не был бы собой, если бы не высказал (или даже показал) ему свою точку зрения и не нашёл бы выгодный для полицейского участка компромисс. Именно поэтому они не могли в открытую распространяться в обществе об оторванной мужской руке, в которой находилась эта единственная улика.</p><p>      Они были уполномочены опрашивать и выслушивать несовершеннолетних детей и подростков, учитывая, что пока исчезали только те, кому не было и двадцати лет, но они входили в этот «список» только при одном условии — работники правоохранительных органов не имели права упоминать в разговоре тот факт, что вещи, являющиеся уликами, были сняты с окровавленной руки, небрежно отделённой от тела. Они говорили только о том, что было на ней и в ней. Но сейчас все улики находились непосредственно в самом полицейском участке, а не в руках Стивена, что создавало для него сложности. Он мог только рассказать и описать их, если бы решился на это.</p><p>      Стивен прекрасно помнит, что прибыл сюда не для того, чтобы разговаривать с подростками, которые относятся к нему как к человеку, на которого можно положиться — недавно в полицейский участок поступил анонимный звонок, автор которого утверждал, что около этого кафе видел мужчину, истекающего кровью. Так как опознания руки Тэдом Уилером не дало им никаких результатов (кроме необходимости быстро бежать за графином с водой в другую комнату), они начали своё собственное параллельное расследование, прекрасно понимая, что ни один человек не продержится с такой травмой долго, если не обратится за медицинской помощью. Никаких пациентов с оторванными механическим путём руками в больницу в последнее время не поступало, что стало бы настоящим провалом, если бы не тот звонок.</p><p>      — Вместе с резинкой для волос было найдено ещё кое-что, — желая, чтобы подростки быстрее разошлись по домам, начинает Стивен. — Золотое обручальное кольцо с резной буквой «M». Твой отец сказал, что никогда его не видел, — обращаясь к Майку, говорит он.</p><p>      Остальные подростки молча слушают и не вмешиваются, лишь единожды покосившись на Беверли, которая только растерянно пожимает плечами. Она никогда не смотрела на чужие обручальные кольца, чтобы замечать такие детали, но существо, пришедшее из космоса, точно не состояло в браке. По крайней мере, она отчаянно хотела не думать об этом. Их что, может быть больше одного? О боже, только не это. От одной мысли об этом девочке становилось плохо.</p><p>      — Его звали в участок из-за обручального кольца? — скептически спрашивает Майкл. — Без понятия, чьё оно. И это все? Думаешь, этот псих ещё и женат? А чт…</p><p>      — Притормози, приятель, — перебивает его Стив. — Вы время видели? Часики тикают, ребятки.</p><p>      — Но…</p><p>      — Никаких «но»! Поговорим утром, ладно? Будьте осторожны по дороге домой.</p><p>      Стивен обходит подростков стороной и салютует рукой на прощание. Кажется, что парень уходит к полицейской машине довольно быстро и не останавливается, но за это время ему удаётся подать неизвестный знак человеку, который уже несколько часов сидит в машине, припаркованной в самом скрытом месте, что существует у этого кафе. Дети, естественно, не замечают ничего подозрительного и странного в его поведении, будучи занятыми обсуждением услышанного. Билли вновь опускает солнцезащитные очки себе на глаза и устремляет взгляд в сторону застывшей на месте Максин, которая вновь находится рядом с той незнакомой девочкой.</p><p>      — Моя тетушка будет очень зла, если я опоздаю на ужин, — вытаскивая спички из своего кармана, говорит Беверли. — Я позвоню Ричи, когда приду домой, возможно, он будет на связи к тому времени.</p><p>      Со временем подростки расходятся до домам: Майкл с Джейн уходят самыми первыми, а Дастин кое-как соглашается идти со своими друзьями, позволив Беверли прогуляться до её дома в одиночестве. Она собирается немного подумать о происходящем и спокойно покурить, не беспокоясь о том, что табачный запах осядет на одежде и волосах её новообретённых друзей. Они совсем не были такими же лузерами, с которыми Марш привыкла общаться несмотря на то, что, со слов других людей, была довольно привлекательной девочкой. Они во многом отличались от её прежнего круга общения, что иногда сбивало Марш с толку. Конечно же, это не говорит о том, что девочка всю свою жизнь общалась только с изгоями, привыкшими к сомнительным времяпрепровождениям — однажды за ней пытался ухаживать какой-то парень, популярный не только среди девчонок, что предпочитают скрывать свою симпатию по отношению к любому мальчику только из-за страха стать очередной игрушкой для битья Генри Бауэрса на всю жизнь.</p><p>      — Вчера монстр принёс гавайскую рубашку, — начинает Майкл, — из неё вывалилось это.</p><p>      Мальчик вытаскивает из кармана своей рубашки то самое объявление о пропавшем Ричи и снимок, который ему дал Шейн, сказав, что нашёл его на полу в гостиной. Он решил, что на этом снимке был изображен Майкл со своими друзьями, но лишь единицы знали, кто смотрел на них с найденной старой фотографии. Тогда кабины с фото только появились в Дэрри — ребята не смогли устоять перед возможностью запечатления своей дружбы, чтобы помнить о ней даже спустя много-много лет, когда станут такими старыми, что будут качаться на кресле целыми днями и думать о своей прошедшей юности. Память не может быть вечной, как и они. Но фото — да.</p><p>      Беверли осторожно берет снимок в руки и невольно улыбается, вспоминая, как трудно было не только поместиться в той маленькой кабинке, но и сделать совместный снимок. Они так много баловались и толкались, но Эдди не позволил никому забрать неудачные снимки — они так и остались лежать где-то там, в Дэрри. Все усилия Ричи, который хотел сохранить их ради того, чтобы в старости шутить над своими беззубыми друзьями, растворились в недовольном крике.</p><p>      Но затем она бросает свой рюкзак на асфальт и вытаскивает из него блокнот, в котором также лежат несколько снимков, сделанных в один день. Беверли показывает Майку один из них и передаёт тот обратно.</p><p>      — Скорее всего, Ричи свой таскает в кармане рубашки, — комментирует она, — не беспокойся.</p><p>      Следующим Марш берет объявление об исчезновении друга и разворачивает его. На мгновение девочка чувствует, как в её сознании появляется тусклый огонечек паники, кричащий о том, что он в самом деле мог стать очередной жертвой существа, пришедшего из космоса, но в этот раз не в шутку. Однако затем она отгоняет эти мысли куда подальше, понимая, что Оно использует старый приём — в тот раз существо пыталось напугать подобным самого Ричи, который, к счастью, послушал своих друзей и перестал в страхе кричать и спрашивать, действительно ли он пропал без вести. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понимать, что после всего произошедшего Ричи стал слабым местом Майкла ровно также, как и его младшая сестра. Они слишком долго не могли с ним связаться, чтобы Оно не решило этим воспользоваться. Они не знали совершенно ничего.</p><p>      Беверли разрывает объявление об исчезновении Ричи и бросает его в мусор, проговаривая:</p><p>      — Оно пытается напугать нас. Фото можешь оставить себе, если хочешь, у меня их много.</p><p>      После недолгого разговора ребята направляются по домам, договорившись о завтрашней встрече. До начала комендантского часа остаётся некоторое время, которого вполне может хватить на недолгую беседу по дороге домой, чем Уилл и собирается воспользоваться, вызываясь проводить Максин, с которой они так и не поговорили о том, что произошло в кафе. Мальчик собирается разобраться, по какой причине его подруга начала вести себя так, словно является совершенно другим человеком, не тем, что он знал эти несколько лет, но не думает, что может оказаться в опасности. Он договаривается с Джейн, что они встретятся около дома, чтобы не находиться в доме в одиночестве — после появления того мальчика в желтом дождевике они стараются этого не делать. Уилл закидывает рюкзак на своё плечо и уходит в противоположную от сестры сторону.</p><p>      Распрощавшись с друзьями, Беверли неторопливо идёт вдоль высоких домов и периодически здоровается с соседками, с которыми познакомилась несколько дней назад — её общительная тетушка приглашала их на чашку чая, не в силах находиться в отделении от общественной жизни. Элис довольно быстро нашла себе подходящую компанию в городе, показав, что не станет скучать, пока девочка будет трудиться на факультативных занятиях перед выпускным классом. Но сегодня у Марш выдался настолько насыщенный и трудный день, что она даже не старается вспомнить их имён, решая, что для них будет много даже если она просто постарается выглядеть в чужих глазах воспитанной и образцовой девочкой, которая никогда не забывает сказать старшим: «Добрый вечер», — и улыбнуться. Беверли слишком часто использует фальшивую улыбку в жизни.</p><p>      Она вспоминает, как Элис рассказывала о своих коллегах по работе, которые обещали заинтересовать их этим городом так сильно, что они никогда отсюда не уедут. Когда девочка услышала это в первый раз, ей стало не по себе больше, чем обычно — настолько угрожающей и странной показалась данная фраза. Но спустя некоторое время девочка поняла, что является едва ли не единственной, кого это пугает и запретила себе видеть опасность там, где её нет. Казалось, с таким мышлением Беверли сойдёт с ума быстрее, чем встретит Оно лицом к лицу. Она просто не должна позволить себе сойти с ума…но иногда это казалось практически невыполнимой задачей.</p><p>      Марш ориентируется в городе по небольшим табличкам и чувствует себя более менее в своей тарелке, находясь среди жителей города, которые также, как она сама, направляются домой. Их оказывается не так много, как бывало в Дэрри по вечерам, но девочка все равно чувствует себя так, словно вернулась в свой старый город. Это странное ощущение ностальгии с каждым днём становится только сильнее, неизвестно о чем предупреждая, но Беверли не может понять его. Девочка и сегодня пытается максимально сосредоточиться на своём предчувствии, но отвлекается на то, что вышибает из её лёгких весь воздух. Знакомые лица! Если они здесь, значит, и Билл тоже?</p><p>      Её отец выглядел бы таким же старым, если бы выжил?</p><p>      Беверли срывается с места в следующую секунду, но теряет их спины быстрее, чем замечает, что оказывается на противоположной улице — той, на которой находится её дом. Девочка растерянно оглядывается вокруг, но не может заметить знакомых лиц, как не старается. Словно призраки.</p><p>      Беверли останавливается на скрытом от чужих глаз месте и закуривает сигарету, планируя просто успокоить свои потревоженные нервы и отправиться дальше без всяких дымовых колечек, которым так сильно завидовал тринадцатилетний Ричи, неготовый признавать поражение в подобном деле. Вспоминая это сейчас, ей хочется одновременно и смеяться, и плакать, но на то время подобное времяпрепровождение действительно имело для них определённую ценность. Развлечения на грани собственной гибели от рук существа, которое видишь только ты сама? Пусть будет так. Сигареты, петарды, гонки на великах, прыжки в вонючий каньон, битвы камнями. Спокойные вечера в их тайном подземным штабе, вход в который среди зарослей было найти намного сложнее, чем добыть перо настоящей Жар-Птицы. Рок-н-ролл и единственный гамак.</p><p>      Кажется, девочка погружается в свои воспоминания так глубоко, что не замечает ничего из того, что происходит вокруг, но на самом деле, помня о существе, которое с недавних пор объявило на неё охоту. Она всегда остаётся достаточно внимательной и быстрой, чтобы заметить за собой преследование. Может быть, не сразу, но вовремя. Как обычно. Беверли прислушивается к звуку чужих стремительно приближающихся шагов и бросает потушенную сигарету в красную урну, стоящую рядом, моментально срываясь с места в противоположную от неё сторону. Она вынужденно отклоняется от своего первоначального маршрута, зигзагами пробегая по улицам.</p><p>      Её скептическое отношение, сперва кричащее где-то на затравках сознания о том, что она позволила себе совсем окончательно чокнуться, раз теперь боится ходить по улицам, разбивается о жестокую реальность, когда Марш слышит, как её преследователь не только ускоряется, но и следует за ней по пятам, что-то говоря. Но стук сердца Беверли отдаётся во всем её теле, не позволяя остановиться. Она рывком тормозит на какой-то незнакомой улице и вновь следует ещё дальше от дома, в котором её ждёт Элис, заворачивая в какую-то темную арку. Девочка замирает на месте и пытается бесшумно отдышаться, чтобы не задохнуться от долгого нервного бега. Домой ей идти нельзя. Не сейчас. Только тогда, когда человек, преследующий её неизвестно сколько, уйдёт.</p><p>      Беверли бесшумно снимает со своего плеча небольшой рюкзак и старается открыть его без лишнего шума, но её пальцы в очередной раз начинает сотрясать лёгкая, но раздражающая дрожь. Девочка отводит руки в сторону и старается успокоиться, чтобы без проблем расстегнуть необходимый карман. Но в голове из-за этого начинается настоящий пожар, а тишина, являющаяся слишком странной для такого вечера, начинает сильно на неё давить. Беверли закрывает глаза и считает до семи. Открывает глаза. Считает до трех. Она вытаскивает из кармана рюкзака рогатку Заики Билла, которую забыла вернуть еще в то самое их последнее лето. Быстро осматривается вокруг, но не находит даже одного самого маленького из всех возможных камня.</p><p>      Шаги замедляются — Беверли застывает на месте, словно настоящая статуя, и даже не дышит.</p><p>      Она рефлекторно зажмуривает глаза, но спустя мгновение понимает, что преследователь сворачивает в противоположную от неё сторону. Однако то, что Беверли слышит в следующую секунду, приводит её в настоящий ужас.</p><p>      Знакомый, наигранно-дружелюбный голос звучит, словно выстрел:</p><p>      — Бевви, хватит прятаться!</p><p>      Беверли испуганно вжимается спиной в стену и задерживает дыхание, чтобы не произнести и звука, пока слышит, как человек, говорящий голосом отца, который умер по её вине, ходит неподалёку. Она хочет зажать уши руками и притвориться, что ничего не слышит, что происходящее является очередной игрой Клоуна — иллюзией, с помощью которой Оно пытается напугать её, но сильное жжение шрама, начавшееся раньше, чем девочка замечает, возвращает её в реальность. Беверли сжимает и разжимает кулак, прислушиваясь к окружающим её звукам.</p><p>      Когда мужчина в чёрном капюшоне исчезает из поля её зрения, Беверли не теряет времени зря: бесшумно поднимает с асфальта жёлтый рюкзак и выходит из своего укрытия, направляясь к ближайшему магазину. Сегодня утром она ходила за продуктами вместе с Элис и слышала, что данный магазин был чуть ли не единственным в городе, при этом работая круглосуточно — в нем Беверли могла не только почувствовать себя в безопасности и прийти в себя, но и купить любимые сладости своей тети. Что-то подсказывало девочке, что простыми извинениями она не отделается. К счастью, оставшихся денежных средств после кафе на покупки ей должно было хватить сполна. Девочка доходит до дверей продуктового магазина словно в глубоком сне.</p><p>      Когда до Джойс доносится звук открывающейся стеклянной двери, она против собственной воли вздрагивает и резко поворачивается в нужную сторону. При виде бледной и напуганной Беверли, которая всеми своими силами старается сделать вид, что у нее абсолютно все в порядке, женщина на мгновение теряется. В следующую секунду её голову заполняют мысли одна страшнее другой.</p><p>      — Что случилось, милая? — мягко, но обеспокоенно нарушает тишину Джойс. — Мне позвонить Элис?</p><p>      — Я просто немного заблудилась, до дома идти осталось недалеко, спасибо. — проговаривает Марш специально спокойным голосом и вновь улыбается. — У Вас остались вишневые пирожные?</p><p>      Джойс несколько мгновений наблюдает за мимикой на неестественно бледном лице девочки, думая о том, что могло послужить этому причиной. На часах показывало уже девять часов вечера — она должна была быть дома целых два часа назад, а не стоять здесь застывшей статуей и делать вид, что нисколько не напугана. Её пальцы немного дрожат, выдавая с головой, но Беверли отчаянно отрицает это. Джойс тем временем прогоняет в голове номер полицейского участка.</p><p>      Со временем Беверли действительно начинает чувствовать себя лучше, убеждаясь, что столкнулась лишь с иллюзией, которая должна была напугать её или похитить. Он не мог прийти сам. Он был мёртв. Беверли уехала к своей родственнице не просто так — её отец был убит в той самой, однажды залитой кровью ванной комнате. С ней осталась только Элис, которая ждёт её дома.</p><p>      Однако, даже оказавшись в продуктовом магазине вместе со взрослой женщиной, в присутствии которой Танцующий Клоун не осмелится появиться перед ней, Беверли кажется, что вокруг происходит нечто странное. Джойс, пробивающая её покупки, выглядит слегка напряжённой, словно видит или слышит то, чего быть не должно. Беверли ненавязчиво оглядывается вокруг. Но вместо того, чтобы заметить что-то, не вписывающееся в интерьер продуктового магазина, вспоминает о своей учительнице в начальной школе. Она вела себя точно также, как Джойс?</p><p>      — Ты уверена, что дойдешь до дома сама? — аккуратно спрашивает женщина, передавая продукты в руки Марш. — Я могу взять перерыв и проводить тебя.</p><p>      — Не беспокойтесь, Миссис Байерс, тут действительно недалеко, — она застегивает свой рюкзак и направляется к двери, проговаривая: — удачной Вам смены!</p><p>      Беверли выскакивает на улицу быстрее, чем женщина успевает что-нибудь возразить. Она быстро бежит вдоль домов по знакомой тропе, планируя срезать путь и не сталкиваясь больше ни с какой иллюзией. Однако, ощущение, словно за ней до сих пор кто-то наблюдает, не покидает девочку и спустя несколько спокойных минут, но она не позволяет себе оборачиваться назад даже на мгновение — просто быстро бежит по улице и старается думать только о том, что скажет Элис, когда вновь появится на пороге дома после комендантского часа. За этими мыслями Беверли не замечает не отсутствие полицейских патрулей, что разъезжали по городу по вечерам, не то, как оказывается перед небольшой телефонной будкой, которая возникает там словно из воздуха.</p><p>      Марш раздумывает о своих действиях меньше секунды и заходит внутрь, вспоминая, что собиралась позвонить Ричи, когда придёт домой. Домой она ещё не пришла, но могла попытать свою удачу снова прямо здесь. Беверли быстро набирает заученный наизусть номер и подносит трубку к своему уху. Гудки заполняют все пространство, а девочка терпеливо ожидает, скрещивая пальцы — естественно, она была уже слишком взрослой, чтобы верить в подобного рода вещи, но в последнее время ей казалось, что до Ричи было невозможно дозвониться, не продав душу Дьяволу. Казалось, что в свете последних событий Марш уже была готова пойти на все, что угодно.</p><p>      Беверли хмурится и вглядывается в темноту, когда спустя некоторое время замечает, как незнакомый высокий силуэт начинает стремительно приближаться к закрытой телефонной будке, в которой она находится. Ей хватает ещё пары секунд, чтобы узнать в незнакомце Генри Бауэрса, известного в Дэрри из-за его жестокости и наиболее возможных проблем с психикой.</p><p>      Беверли бросает телефонную трубку и крепко вцепляется в ручку обеими руками, упираясь ногой в дрожащую дверь, когда он начинает громко, неразборчиво кричать и трясти кабину, пытаясь ворваться внутрь. Пока Марш испуганно наблюдает за тем, как он безумно бьется в дверь и неуравновешенно улыбается, будто пытаясь размазать себя по ней, ей кажется, словно телефонная кабина скоро взлетит в самое небо, как воздушный красный шар, летящий против ветра — настолько сильно её трясет Генри, при этом рассыпаясь в оскорблениях, которые Марш последний раз в свой адрес слышала только в проклятом Дэрри.</p><p>      Вокруг слышатся долгие гудки, растягивающиеся на манер жевательной резинки, пока Беверли со всей силы тянет ручку на себя, даже не думая о том, что она может оторваться также, как рука того незнакомца, в которой была крепко зажата резинка для волос, ранее принадлежавшая маленькой пропавшей Холли Уилер.</p><p>      Спустя мгновение до неё доносится чужой, слегка уставший, но знакомый голос, звучавший из трубки, что висит на проводе. Марш пытается разобрать слова, слишком тихо произносимые (в силу расстояния) мальчиком и ищет решение возникшей проблемы. Она не могла дозвониться до Ричи слишком долго, чтобы позволить этому психу все запороть.</p><p>      Беверли понимает, что у неё нет времени на то, чтобы рассыпаться в объяснениях происходящего, многое из которого может шокировать Ричи, поэтому быстро кричит только самое важное, боясь, что связь вновь оборвется также внезапно, как появилась. Марш проговаривает это очень громко, чтобы мальчик в любом случае услышал все, что она ему сказала, но недостаточно, чтобы её голос не растворился в чужом крике.</p><p>      — Скоро твоя тетушка будет разговаривать с тобой через водоток раковины, Шлюшка-Беверли! — громко хохочет Генри, специально врезаясь лицом в стеклянную дверцу закрытой телефонной кабины.</p><p>      Она против собственной воли отстраняется к противоположной стене, но не меняет положения своих рук и ног, не позволяя Генри открыть дверь. На несколько мгновений, которые кажутся настоящей вечностью, Беверли погружается в сплошной шум и дикие крики, что закладывают её уши.</p><p>      Один…</p><p>      Два…</p><p>      Три!</p><p>      Беверли резко отпускает ручку на двери и срывается в противоположную сторону, хватая висящую на проводе трубку.</p><p>      Будучи слишком занятыми своим противостоянием, давние враги не замечают, как в молочном тумане, вновь опустившемся на затихшие улицы маленького города, появляется нечеткий, но высокий силуэт стремительно приближающегося к ним человека. Сегодня он наблюдал за ними достаточно, чтобы понять необходимость своего возвращения даже после того, как оказался в гостиной своего дома и убедился в том, что человек, ради которого он это устроил, был цел…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Гость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я ЗАБЫЛА ЕЕ ОПУБЛИКОВАТЬ ЗДЕСЬ, БОГИНЯ, Я УЖАСНА</p><p>25 глава находится в стадии редактирования, и скоро я начну писать 26, простите меня</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эдди аккуратно передвигает коричневые горшки с различными пышными растениями и опрыскивает их листья водой из пульверизатора, когда внезапно осознает, что на протяжении нескольких дней неосознанно прислушивается как к звукам, так и к тишине, окружающим его. Он даже замирает на месте и какое-то время без цели упирается взглядом в окно, прикрытое резной шторкой — за все эти дни мальчик не только ни разу не видел ничего странного, но и не слышал. Эдвард старается не вспоминать те болезненные хрипы и крики, которые он слышит во время тех иллюзий, что даже спустя столько лет создаются сознанием Танцующего Клоуна. </p><p>      Когда мальчик понял, что Оно действительно вернулось, то не мог представить, что увидит теперь — он был уверен, что вырос из того школьника, который настолько сильно боялся заразиться смертельной болезнью и умереть, что видел на самом деле несуществующих больных людей. Но на деле все стало совсем странным, словно разлагающийся живой мужчина был не единственной проблемой, которой ему стоило бы опасаться даже спустя столько лет. Эдди уже ничего не мог понять, и именно это стало причиной его повышенного внимания к окружающей обстановке.</p><p>      Вернувшись домой, Эдди долго не мог разобраться с этим не только потому, что осознал — его страхов с возрастом стало только больше, что не позволяло выбрать что-то конкретное, но и потому, что он чувствовал — Ричи скрывает от него за своими масками что-то настолько серьёзное, что он против собственной воли начинает волноваться о нем даже сильнее, чем о себе. У Тозиера и без возвращения существа, пожирающего людей, было достаточно проблем в семье. Эдвард не был настолько близок с ним, чтобы контактировать с его родителями на правах друга их единственного сына, но от Билла ещё в детстве слышал, что они были довольно приятными и воспитанными людьми — тогда ему казалось подобное слишком нереалистичным, чтобы он задумался о них более, чем на секунду, пока недовольно наблюдал за Ричи, плескающимся в каньоне и озвучивающим свои гадкие шуточки, от которых его рот не отмоет даже хозяйственное мыло. Но затем они сами не заметили, как сблизились, даже несмотря на то, что уже несколько лет учились в разных классах, что, к удивлению, стало инициативой слишком религиозной мамы Ричи.</p><p>      Эдди ещё со средней школы слышал различные отвратительные слухи о Ричи, которые к тому времени начали гулять даже за пределами её стен, что позволяло догадаться, что они каким-то образом дошли до его родителей. Наблюдая за тем, как Ричи переживал из-за того, что про него говорили, и даже однажды попытался не только дать сдачи обидчикам, но и оправдаться перед ним, мальчик предложил другу рассказать обо всем его родителям, чтобы они помогли прекратить все это. Тогда Каспбрак впервые использовал свой опыт для совета, прекрасно зная, что его мама постоянно отстаивает его права даже тогда, когда они были не нарушены. Конечно, Эдди никогда не жаловался ей — казалось, что у Сони был свой собственный радар, настроенный на людей, на которых нужно было написать заявление в соответствующие органы. Но Ричи тогда только пожал плечами и сказал, что разберется со всем самостоятельно. Спустя некоторое время он попытался пригласить на свидание какую-то недавно приехавшую в город девчонку, которая не только испугалась его слишком взрослых шуток, но и сделала ситуацию ещё хуже.</p><p>      После того, как Зоя (именно так и звали ту девочку) подружилась с Греттой и разнесла по школе слухи, что были во много раз хуже предыдущих, родители Ричи перевели его в другой класс, который, как позже стало известно, был с религиозным уклоном. Эдварду было довольно трудно представить своего друга в подобной обстановке, даже несмотря на то, что он знал — Ричи мог наизусть зачитать практически все главы Библии и не пропускал походы в единственную церковь их города. По словам Билла, Миссис Тозиер являлась религиозной, доброй и строгой женщиной.</p><p>      Вспоминая о том, что сейчас происходит в семье Ричи, ему становится немного не по себе, но мысли, на мгновение появившиеся в сознании мальчика, растворяются также быстро, как и появляются. Неужели жизнь могла так сильно измениться, что человек, ранее уделяющий своей семье невероятно много времени и внимания, мог стать совсем безразличным к ней и начать утопать в алкоголе и слезах по упущенным возможностям и собственному браку? На мгновение это кажется Эдварду довольно реалистичным развитием событий, ведь они с Ричи уже давно были не теми маленькими мальчиками, которые верили в «долго и счастливо» каждый по разным причинам — один потому, что видел это собственными глазами, а второй — со слов матери, которая до сих пор любила человека, умершего на тот момент более, чем десять лет назад.</p><p>      Но затем он понимает, что все было довольно сомнительно хотя бы по той причине, что Соня, постоянно осаждающая как Ричи, так и его родителей, ни разу не сказала ему о том, что они ведут себя как-то «неправильно» (под эти критерии попадала не только выпивка, сигареты и некоторые продукты, но и вежливая улыбка, с которой иногда подходят соседи, чтобы обсудить недавнее городское собрание), а лишь единожды, несколько дней назад, проворчала что-то о кудрявых светлых волосах Мэгги, которые та отрастила длиннее лопаток, что, по ее мнению, неприлично.</p><p>      Однако, несмотря на напряжённые отношения с его мамой, Мэгги всегда была довольно приветлива с Эдди, в чем он убедился сам некоторое время назад, как раз возвращаясь домой вместе с Ричи, который на тот момент только недавно пришёл в себя после потери сознания около штаба. По просьбе Билла мальчик сделал вид, что друг пришёл в сознание вовсе не благодаря раствору, находящемуся в его аптечной сумке, но не смог не убедиться, что Ричи дойдёт до дома без приключений, и предложил ему прогуляться вместе. По какой-то причине Ричард был удивлён этому настолько, что какое-то время шёл рядом абсолютно молча и тихо. А затем они встретили Миссис Тозиер, которая как раз выходила из продуктового магазина. Увидев мальчиков, она не только насторожилась, заметив несвойственное им поведение, но и вспомнила, как зовут друга её сына. Какое-то время они поговорили о его маме и учёбе, а потом женщина сделала то, чего никто из них не ожидал — проводила Эдди до его дома и пригласила Соню на чай, говоря что-то об организации ярмарки, которая в этом году будет проходить в Дэрри.</p><p>      Ярмарка в память о всех детях, ранее пропавших в их городе, показалась Мэгги хорошим способом наладить отношения с соседями. Она прекрасно знала, что когда-то давно все жители были одной дружной семьёй. Только тогда мальчики поняли, что их мамы ранее не только обучались в одной школе, но и были хорошими друзьями. Казалось, тогда Ричи впервые зашёл в комнату Эдди через вновь вернувшуюся на место дверь, а не через окно, на котором стояли большие цветочные горшки, ведь вскоре женщины решили, что темы, которые неизбежно поднимутся в разговоре о пропавших детях, не должны быть услышаны мальчиками ради их же безопасности.</p><p>      Пока они в шоке сидели на кровати и листали какие-то школьные учебники, стараясь делать это настолько тихо, чтобы услышать голоса своих мам, на первом этаже дома звучал разговор, о котором несколько лет назад три молодые девушки пообещали забыть, как о самом страшном сне. Из небольшой группы смельчаков, против собственной воли впутавшихся в опасное дело, живыми и невредимыми (только с первого взгляда) вышли только они. Соня, с самого начала понявшая, что они погибнут, как многие их пропавшие одноклассники, исчезнувшая на третьем десятке лет Дуглас, и Мэгги, что сперва собиралась идти до самого конца, но вышла из игры самой последней из живых и долгое время надеялась, что сделала это не слишком поздно. Последствия появились спустя года.</p><p>      Казалось, что Миссис Тозиер просила у Сони какой-то совет, но не могла пересилить себя для того, чтобы раскрыть ей невероятно ужасную тайну и признать её правоту. Мэгги вспомнила об этом только после исчезновения Дуглас, когда супруг давней подруги начал оббивать пороги, крича о том, что её кто-то убил. Кто-то или что-то, чему в детстве Дуглас по неосторожности перешла дорогу — по собственной глупости, подумала тогда женщина, убавляя на радио звук и не подозревая, что произойдёт в следующее мгновение. Пятнадцатилетняя Соня Каспбрак, услышавшая от дикого старика о каком-то непонятном проклятии и заявившая, что все ещё собирается родить ребёнка, чтобы жить одной семьёй со своим возлюбленным, оказалась умнее их всех, вместе взятых.</p><p>      Только тогда Мэгги не только вспомнила про своего жениха, которого разорвало на две половины прямо на её глазах в тот самый день, когда она вернулась домой и заперлась в своей комнате на несколько месяцев, даже не пытаясь убедить воспитывающую её прабабушку в том, что с ней было абсолютно все в порядке. Следующим она поняла, что все её попытки вылечить неизвестно откуда взявшееся бесплодие были обречены на провал с того самого для, как она обвинила оставшихся живых одноклассников в трусости и безразличии к жертвам, на которые пошли их общие, теперь мёртвые, друзья. В тот же день Мэгги отправилась на битву против их общего врага вместе с тем человеком, с которым должна была приносить свою первую и единственную клятву верности во время венчания. Вспоминая о том, с какой уверенностью в победе и заботой он держал её за руку и клялся, что ни за что не отпустит её, когда они зайдут в тот самый проклятый дом, Мэгги хочется закричать. Он был старше её на целых два года, в самом деле был опытнее и умнее, но позволил ей не только рассказать об исчезновениях и воздушных шарах, но и втянуть себя в это. Спокойствие Мэгги было для него на первом месте? И ведь парень действительно не отпустил её руку…</p><p>      Постепенно восстанавливающиеся воспоминания приводили её в ужас и убеждали, что было что-то, чего она ещё не вспомнила. Какая-то важная деталь или человек, который беспокоил её до такой степени, что она не стала мстить, а просто закопала в своей памяти того, кого любила всем своим сердцем. Мэгги была молода и считала, что он являлся её первой и последней любовью. Но…</p><p>      Неужели человека, что заставил её взять себя под контроль и отпустить руку умирающего возлюбленного, у которого была вся жизнь впереди, на самом деле не существовало? Она не могла сказать наверняка, но чувствовала, как его сильный голос периодически вибрировал в её голове. Он что-то говорил. Просил её пойти с ним. Просил дать руку. Заботился о ней. Любил её?</p><p>      Эти ожившие воспоминания были такими призрачными, что женщина не могла их разобрать. Но она чувствовала, что на тот момент боялась за этого человека сильнее, чем за саму себя. Она любила его? Воспоминания прерываются также внезапно, как появляются, но этот родной голос остаётся с ней рядом, словно накрывая ото всех опасностей. Существовал ли он на самом деле?</p><p>      Уходя вместе с Ричи домой, Мэгги выглядела немного сожалеющей и понимающей, но совсем не пьяной. Даже отдаленно женщина не выглядела как та, что практически никогда не прекращает употреблять алкогольные напитки и устраивать пьяные сцены, обвиняя супруга в неверности. Казалось, что Эдвард должен был сразу же заподозрить друга в бессовестном обмане, который чёрт знает зачем был ему нужен, но он не может сделать этого хотя бы по той причине, что прекрасно видит, каким взглядом Ричи смотрит на свою мать. Тогда мальчик решил, что другу было виднее, ведь Мэгги была его родной матерью, с которой он провёл всю свою жизнь. Только спустя несколько часов Эдди понял, что все могло быть намного серьезнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Ричи до сих пор не получил свой воздушный шар? Это был настоящий бред.</p><p>      Эдди быстро вытаскивает из кармана чёрных брюк ингалятор и несколько раз прыскает бессмысленный раствор в своё горло, при этом по-прежнему оставаясь рядом с цветами, к которым, кажется, последний раз прикасался тысячу лет назад. Ребята из школьной компании Эдварда уверяли его, что если он хочет перестать быть жизненно зависимым от ингалятора, что являлся чуть ли не первой вещью, попавшей в его руки с добровольного разрешения матери, то должен просто пережить очередной приступ. Мальчику казалась эта идея довольно сомнительной, даже не принимая во внимание тот факт, что без него он умрёт за первые пять минут, если не меньше, однако вскоре Эдди понял, что это был вполне хороший способ доказать, что он чего-то действительно стоит. Ведь он прекрасно знал, что внутри была обычная вода, какой в его доме более, чем достаточно. И Эдди действительно пытался перетерпеть очередную нехватку кислорода, но каждый раз возвращался к своему ингалятору, даже не отслеживая время.</p><p>      Однажды ему помог Ричи, чёрт знает как оказавшийся рядом — тогда Эдвард слишком сильно задыхался, чтобы обращать внимание на то, что человек, не страдающий от астмы, носит с собой ингалятор и не с необходимым по прописаниям врачей раствором, а с плацебо, о котором знали лишь единицы. Но в последующие разы все было не так плохо, ведь он мог помочь себе сам.</p><p>      Вот и сейчас мальчик возвращает маленький баллон обратно в карман и переключает своё внимание обратно на цветы, которые за столько времени его забывчивости до сих пор не завяли. Наверное, только благодаря этому Эдди понимает, что его мать по-прежнему не соблюдает договор, который они заключили три месяца назад, и заходит в его комнату для того, чтобы сделать то, с чем он, по её мнению, не может справиться из-за огромного количества болезней, которые она сама же для него и придумала. Она боялась, что он умрёт также, как и его отец, простудившийся на работе во время сильного дождя. Эдди слышал о нем только в моменты, когда Соня понимала, что он начинает сопротивляться и отвоевывать личные границы, стараясь вырваться из её заботы и защиты от внешнего мира — осознавая, что её сын пытается идти наперекор её мнению, женщина сразу же начинала плакать и говорить о его умершем отце.</p><p>      Все это было напрямую связано с тем, что Соня некоторое время назад по неизвестным причинам осознала, что её дорогой и единственный сын наконец дорос до того возраста, когда может взять на себя ответственность по уходу за другим живым существом, как и полагается для того, чтобы воспитать хорошего и сострадательного человека. Естественно, учитывая заболевания, которые, как позже выяснилось, женщина сама же для него и выдумала, она ни в коем случае не позволила бы сыну привести в дом любое возможное животное, на которое у Эдди, по её предположениям и ожиданиям, могла начаться аллергическая реакция, непременно нашедшая «выход» в его психосоматической астме. Именно поэтому теперь Эдвард должен был ухаживать за всеми растениями, что стоят на подоконнике в его комнате дольше, чем он в ней живёт. Он вздыхает.</p><p>      Первое время Эдвард действительно прекрасно справлялся со своей новой обязанностью не только потому, что это было слишком просто для семнадцатилетнего парня, но и потому, что периодически читал различные справочники и энциклопедии для флористов, собираясь попытать удачу в цветочном магазине, который появился в их городе недавно. Все должно было получится, ведь мальчик не только хотел работать там, предварительно пролистав все свои медицинские карты, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии аллергии на пыльцу и все остальное, но и был приглашен туда самой хозяйкой магазина, которую он встретил некоторое время назад по дороге домой. Она посчитала, что такой старшеклассник, как он, прекрасно подойдёт для этой работы. Эдди не стал вдаваться в подробности о критериях, по которым она выбирала работников своего цветочного магазина, наконец увидев подходящее место для подработки после школы, чтобы оплатить дальнейшее образование своими силами, без помощи матери, которая ещё не знает, куда он планирует поступать. Эдвард прекрасно понимал, что зрел очередной скандал, но не мог ничего с собой поделать, ведь знал, что рано или поздно окажется вдали от матери, и с недавних пор ему было уже не так важно, с её согласия это произойдет, или нет. Он не мог сидеть в Дэрри всю жизнь.</p><p>      Растения, теперь находящиеся под его прямой ответственностью, действительно получали все возможное внимание, ведь мальчик с самого детства верил в то, что благодаря этому они станут более здоровыми и красивыми, ведь обычного ухода им может не хватать также, как и людям. Находясь под строгим надзором Сони с самого рождения и до сих пор, Эдди все еще не мог видеть и делать многое, среди чего первые несколько лет его жизни были и растения, способные развить у него любую возможную аллергию, с которой он будет вынужден воевать до самой смерти. Но затем женщина прочитала в какой-то медицинской книге (коих у нее было очень много) о пользе растений для людей и планеты в целом и заставила цветочными горшками весь дом. В его комнате было огромное количество различных полок с полезными книгами и цветами.</p><p>      Естественно, вскоре растения ему наскучили и перестали быть тем, что занимало все мысли Эдди хотя бы потому, что он подрос и пошёл в школу, но ответственность и ностальгия периодически давали о себе знать, привлекая внимание не только к цветочным горшкам, но и медицинским книгам. Эдвард иногда против собственной воли задумывался о том, что может поступить на врача вместе с Ричардом, который давно мечтал о карьере хирурга, но воспоминания о матери, чуть что кричащей о том, что он подхватил какую-нибудь гадость, о которой она прочитала в газетной статье, и о том, как часто из-за этого мальчик бывал в уже ненавистных больницах, не перекрывались даже мыслями о том, сможет ли Ричи стать человеком, спасающим чужие жизни. Эдвард не мог представить друга в подобной профессии, несмотря на то, что однажды он уже правильно вправил ему сломанную кость, будучи ещё совсем мелким и нескладным школьником. Ричи просто решил «проверить», сможет ли он стать врачом, когда закончит обучение.</p><p>      Какими они станут, когда вырастут?</p><p>      Закончат школу?</p><p>      Поступят дальше?</p><p>      Покинут Дэрри, как Беверли?</p><p>      Любой из заданных вопросов кажется Эдварду настоящим издевательством над собой — какое он право имеет задумываться о таком далеком будущем, когда не уверен даже в сегодняшнем дне? Ведь теперь мальчик не может даже полить цветы на своём подоконнике, около которого бывает каждый чертов день по несколько раз, и постоянно откладывает важные дела на потом, несмотря на то, что такая безответственность никогда не была в его характере. Этот год не должен был быть таким, а заново проснувшееся существо обязано было умереть ещё в то самое лето, выпавшее на очередной цикл детских исчезновений. Эдвард планировал не воевать не на жизнь, а насмерть против Танцующего Клоуна, а разобраться с самим собой — наконец понять, кто он такой, и чего на самом деле хочет, но теперь не мог прекратить думать о том, что ждёт их дальше.</p><p>      Ещё тогда, после их решающей битвы, на задворках его разума присутствовала мимолетная мысль о том, что на самом деле конец был их началом — что, если существо не было уничтожено ими до конца и прямо сейчас наблюдает за ними и тихо посмеивается, продумывая план своей мести? Вдруг на самом деле проиграли именно они, но в силу каких-либо обстоятельств считают наоборот? Танцующий Клоун рано или поздно вернётся вновь и попытается взять реванш. Но эти мысли оказались настолько прозрачными на фоне первоначального ощущения спокойствия, накрывшего их с головой сразу же после того, как они вышли с территории сгоревшего дома, что всплыли на поверхность только тогда, когда Эдвард увидел красные шары собственными глазами.</p><p>      Теперь он в очередной раз прыскает раствор в своё горло и откладывает ингалятор в сторону, понимая, что до сих пор не может поверить, что все началось. Дети до сих пор не начали пропадать, что заставляет его не только испугаться, предчувствуя панику в городе, что вновь будет сопровождаться изуродованными трупами невиновных малышей и подростков, но и против собственной воли задуматься о том, что они могут стать единственными, кому Оно явит себя.</p><p>      Холли совершенно не знает этот город, словно никогда в своей жизни не выходила из дома на улицу. Могло ли это быть связанно с тем, что на табличках, стенах и заборах появлялись объявления о розыске тех, кто пропал несколько лет назад? Казалось, что их видел только Билл. Почему? Дело в Джорджи?</p><p>      Девочка была притащена Пеннивайзом из другого города? Но зачем?</p><p>      Об этом даже думать было невероятно глупо. О Дэрри никто не слышит, словно его и вовсе не существует — вот, насколько этот проклятый город был связан с остальными городами Штата Мэн.</p><p>      Здесь никто по-настоящему не умирает. Вот, почему взлетевших несколько лет назад детей до сих пор пытаются найти. Ярмарка казалась Эдди похоронами. Она и была ими, но почему мама Ричи…</p><p>      Он резко вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда в тишине из соседней комнаты до него доносится сперва скрип кровати, а затем и тяжёлые шаги, направляющиеся в сторону ванной комнаты. Мальчик оборачивается на приоткрытую дверь, ведущую в его спальню, после смотрит на часы, убеждаясь в своих предположениях. Некоторое время Эдди просто стоит в центре комнаты и пытается понять, будет ли сегодняшний день благосклонен к нему настолько, чтобы мама не возражала тому, чтобы он ушёл на прогулку не после тринадцати тридцати, когда солнце якобы начинает печь не так сильно, а пораньше. Они договорились дежурить в Штабе по очереди, чтобы в случае опасности не позволить существу забрать девчонку, которую спас Стэнли три дня назад.</p><p>      За все время, пока он с Майком сидел в Штабе, ожидая возвращение Билла, она не проявила никаких признаков активности, что, вообще-то, было довольно ожидаемо после того, как она увидела мёртвые огни. Наблюдать за незнакомкой оказалось намного страшнее, чем Эдди предполагал изначально, пока спускался по деревянной лестнице в штаб. Девочка просто висела в воздухе, как рыжий воздушный шар и застывшим взглядом закатившихся глаз взирала перед собой, что было довольно жутко особенно после того, как наступил вечер. Эдвард старался не смотреть на неё слишком часто, но периодически все равно возвращал взгляд к её бледному лицу. К собственному удивлению, ему было интересно, что она чувствует. Она что-то чувствует?</p><p>      В туннелях канализации было огромное количество взлетевших, но уже мёртвых детей. Получается, эта девочка тоже может умереть, если пробудет в таком состоянии слишком долго?</p><p>      От этих мыслей мальчику становится не по себе — он быстро прыскает раствор в своё горло и глубоко вздыхает. Зная, насколько Неудачники были отчаянными людьми, Эдди думает, что они могли бы попробовать привести её в чувства самостоятельно, но пока не знали даже её имени. Было немного жутко также и из-за того, что никто из них раньше не видел эту девочку в Дэрри. Собираясь покидать свою комнату, Эдвард решает посмотреть объявления о розыске недавно пропавших детей. Обычно в них печатают не только имя. Если попытаться докричаться до неё, она услышит, что рядом с ней есть другие люди? Может быть, она все слышит, но не может ответить? Девчонка знала слишком много, чтобы Оно не вернулось за ней после ее побега во второй раз.</p><p>      Соня тем временем выходит из ванной комнаты и быстро расчёсывает волосы около небольшого мутного зеркала, при этом стараясь передвигаться настолько тихо, насколько это было возможно, чтобы случайно не потревожить сон своего сына, который в последнее время усердно готовился к предстоящим выпускным экзаменам. Сперва она была этим невероятно сильно обеспокоена, понимая, что Эдвард может получить истощение, если продолжит заниматься в таком темпе и дальше, но затем с удивлением и испугом осознала, каким же он стал взрослым и ответственным.</p><p>      Казалось, что она только недавно впервые взяла на руки маленький кричащий свёрток, который нуждался в её защите двадцать четыре часа на протяжении каждых семи дней, ожидающих их семью. А затем моргнула — и потеряла любящего супруга, голос которого уже не могла вспомнить, оставшись вдовой с маленьким болезненным ребёнком на руках, что мог в любой момент заболеть так сильно, что его иммунитет не смог бы справиться с попавшей в детский организм инфекцией. Соня всю оставшуюся жизнь старалась защитить мальчика от опасностей.</p><p>      Её пугало то, как быстро он вырос. Скоро Эдди захочет уехать и оставит её одну? Соня не хотела даже думать об этом, ведь не представляла, кто ещё будет заботится о нем также хорошо, как она. Эдвард не справится без её помощи и заболеет так, что не сможет встать с кровати. Он может попасть в плохую компанию, под её воздействием совершать противозаконные действия или умереть. Курить сын точно не начнёт, но от этого Соне спокойнее не становилось. Было бы прекрасно, если бы он остался с ней навсегда, но не один человек не может жить бесконечно.</p><p>      Женщина бесшумно вешает расческу обратно на крючок и старается также уйти на кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак, прекрасно зная, что Эдвард скоро должен проснуться, но затем замирает на месте, упираясь взглядом в мутное зеркало — в последнее время она начала чувствовать себя намного лучше, чем те же два месяца назад, что ранее не вызывало у нее никаких подозрений. Заметив, насколько меньше футов начали показывать медицинские весы, Соня решила, что лечение наконец начало приносить плоды, которые она перестала ждать ещё семь лет назад. Но после вечернего разговора с Мэгги женщина осознала, что все это не могло быть последствием лечения или правильного питания, что она нарушает слишком часто, чтобы оно дало такой мистический эффект. Она не могла вспомнить, когда именно проблемы со здоровьем начались.</p><p>      Но Эдвард действительно стал их долгожданным ребёнком, которого, по мнению врачей, она родить не могла из-за проблем со своим весом, что оказывали негативное влияние и на остальные органы. Планируя беременность ещё в юности, Соня никак не ожидала, что столкнется с подобными проблемами, ведь всю свою жизнь считала себя довольно спортивной девушкой — конечно же, она не была сплошным суповым набором с гремящими при ходьбе костями, как многие её одноклассницы, включая ту же Мэгги, которая в выпускном классе была зависима от тонкой осиной талии. Но вес Сони однозначно никогда не превышал столько футов, чтобы она не могла не только родить здорового ребёнка, но и без проблем передвигаться по улицам города.</p><p>      Только после общения с Мэгги она вспомнила о той беседе с пожилым мужчиной, который постоянно разговаривал с ней во время её волонтёрской деятельности на протяжении нескольких лет. Тогда Мистер Эмметт не стал ждать группу старшеклассниц на главной пощади, около которой жил, а пришёл прямо к её дому, несмотря на то, как трудно ему было передвигаться в его девяносто с небольшим лет. Оглядываясь назад в таком зрелом возрасте, Соня с болью понимает, какой же была наивной и глупой девушкой, постоянно уделяя ему внимание по своей доброте — ведь именно этот старик предупредил их о той опасности, цикл которой должен был возобновиться в ту зиму. Он рассказал им о скорой трагедии, что перевернет Дэрри с ног на голову. И он же предупредил Соню о том, что она будет проклята. «Чудовище заберет у тебя все».</p><p>      Его скрипучий прокуренный голос, прерываемый причмокиванием иссохших губ и грубым кашлем, звучит в её голове, словно сирена полицейских патрулей, из-за которых после всего она не могла спать без дозы снотворного и успокоительного, неизменно добавленных в стакан молока. Соня прекрасно знала, что дети, пропадающие каждый день, никогда не вернутся домой. Но не могла рассказать об этом даже собственным сестрам, что не переставали гулять по вечерам.</p><p>      А затем это знание просто растворилось в его памяти до такой степени, словно вовсе никогда не существовало. На протяжении всей своей жизни Соня чувствовала, что в этом городе происходило что-то плохое, касающееся только проклятого несколько лет назад Дэрри, жители которого навлекли на себя беду раньше, чем успели подготовить землю для строительства своего города.</p><p>      Если бы пятнадцатилетняя Соня не стала слушать его историю, повторный цикл не коснулся бы её?</p><p>      Она только включает на кухне свет и открывает окно, когда в комнату заходит Эдди, который выглядит слишком бодрым для того, кто должен был только проснуться. Соня сразу же переключает все своё внимание на него, плохо скрывая беспокойство, появившееся на лице. Неужели Эдвард начал не спать по ночам в пользу своей учёбы, а теперь будет скрывать это, прямо как его отец? Вопреки переживаниям она не может не улыбаться, когда видит своего сына.</p><p>      — Доброе утро, Медвежонок, — ласково здоровается Соня. — Ты хорошо спал сегодня?</p><p>      Эдвард чувствует, как она пристально наблюдает за его действиями, словно заподозрила нечто странное и несвойственное его поведению — из-за этого ему становится не по себе, ведь он знает, что обычно после этого происходит. Хоть мать ещё и не сказала, что их ждёт серьёзный разговор, это запросто читается в её обеспокоенных глазах. Неужели ночью она опять прочитала признаки какого-нибудь психического заболевания и считает, что он ведет себя прямо как те, кому его диагностировали еще несколько лет назад? Он ненавидит, когда она зовёт его так. Ему ведь не пять лет, чтобы быть «медвежонком». Дело снова в общении с Ричи, которое она не ободряла ещё семь лет назад? Как он сразу не догадался об этом по одному только взгляду, что буквально кричит: «Ты снова не слушаешь свою мамочку, которая всегда желает тебе только добра!».</p><p>      Соня заботливо сканирует родное лицо взглядом, нетерпеливо ожидая ответа на поставленный несколько мгновений назад вопрос. Становится ясно, что она намерена сразу понять, если сын надумает наврать — тогда серьёзного разговора Эдварду не избежать, даже если город внезапно провалится под землю. Этот опрос может продлиться несколько часов или целый день (непременно с перерывами), но о улице ему можно будет забыть, ведь Соня не отпустит его от себя до тех пор, пока не успокоится, решив, что завтра они поедут к врачу, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Мальчик отвечает спустя несколько мгновений, не заставляя её слишком долго ждать, что опять же обычно играет против него. Она не одобряет ложь, считая это недоверием между ними, однако за столько лет жизни под её опекой Эдвард научился не только врать, но и очень быстро придумывать стратегию своих ответов, чтобы случайно не ошибиться в какой-то мелочи.</p><p>      — Привет, мам, — сразу отвечает он, — хорошо. А ты?</p><p>      Эдвард подходит к плите и поднимает чайник, собираясь поставить его на огонь, пока Соня направляется к холодильнику, чтобы достать из него продукты для приготовления завтрака, но не успевает и моргнуть, как она осторожно, но быстро забирает его у него, словно стоя рядом все время. Соня даже успевает закрыть дверцу холодильника. Как ей удаётся быть такой быстрой?</p><p>      — Дорогой, ты обожжёшься! — восклицает она. — Сядь-ка лучше за стол.</p><p>      Эдвард устало выполняет просьбу матери, прекрасно зная, что она не отстанет от него до тех пор, пока не добьётся своего. Естественно, в более старшем возрасте он придерживался такого мнения не всегда и исполнял не любую просьбу матери, иногда даже не без труда игнорируя ее слезы, с помощью которых она нередко добивалась своего. Но сегодня мальчик особенно не хотел участвовать в ссорах, что не приведут их ни к чему хорошему, поэтому без вопросов опускается на стул и какое-то время молча наблюдает за действиями Сони. Как и ожидалось, женщина с лёгкостью ориентируется в небольшой кухне и успевает выполнять сразу же несколько дел: готовит горячий завтрак, следит за чайником и вытаскивает продукты из холодильника с такой скоростью, на которую не была способна последние лет двенадцать. Она однозначно знает, что делает, и не выглядит, как человек, испытывающий дискомфорт. Ричи был прав, беспокоясь? Бред.</p><p>      Пока она медленно переворачивает на сковородке еду, мальчик невольно задумывается о том, какой была его мать в подростковом возрасте. Он ловит себя на мыслях, что ранее никогда не думал об этом и даже не догадывался о том, чтобы она когда-то дружила с родителями его друзей — Соня всегда была к ним такой требовательной и придирчивой, словно они были врагами или просто людьми, никак не связанными друг с другом. Они говорили о Танцующим Клоуне? Неужели их родители также сталкивались в детстве, но остались в стороне? Или нет?</p><p>      Казалось, за всю жизнь Соня никогда не рассказывала о своём прошлом даже небольшими упоминаниями о том, какой была в его возрасте, несмотря на то, что многие родители используют подобные выражения в спорах, чтобы занимать лидирующую позицию. Женщина всегда говорила лишь медицинскими фактами и своим «материнским чутьем», опытом других людей, но никак не своим, словно у неё никогда не было детства. У неё было несколько старших (ворчливых) сестёр.</p><p>      Эдди удивлённо моргает, когда до них доносится дверной звонок, оповещающий о приходе пока неизвестного человека — громкий звон разносится по небольшому дому, заставляя замершую на месте Мисс Каспбрак сперва удивиться, а затем поторопиться, чтобы успеть сделать все, что она запланировала. Видя чертыханья матери, мальчик поднимается на ноги и шустро выскальзывает за дверь, сразу же направляясь к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж. Он вытаскивает из кармана ингалятор и прыскает в горло раствор быстрее, чем успевает в полной мере почувствовать нехватку воздуха в лёгких, которая сопровождает его столько лет, сколько он себя помнит. Лестница неприятно скрипит под его ногами, когда Эдди быстро, но осторожно спускается вниз.</p><p>      К собственному удивлению, мальчик не может заставить себя поднести руку к дверной ручке и замку — какое-то странное и дико неприятное чувство внезапно накрывает его, оставляя дискомфорт в пустом желудке, пока тело отказывается совершать необходимые действия. Звон тем временем продолжается, и Эдди тратит огромное количество усилий на то, чтобы свести брови к переносице, отражая на своём бледноватом лице тень недовольства и непонимания. Кажется, словно его череп готов разорваться на тысячу кусочков прямо изнутри — он невольно окидывает комнату взглядом, представляя её залитой кровью: весь скрипучий пол, стены, мебель.</p><p>      Дверь, которую ему просто необходимо открыть.</p><p>      С разочарованием мальчик понимает, кто именно находится по ту сторону, ведь на свете существовал только один человек, который стал бы так долго и упорно звонить в давно замыкающий звонок, что едва ли не вываливается в обратную сторону. И нет — к сожалению, это был вовсе не Ричи Тозиер, о котором он думал с самого утра, ведь обычно тот заходил (поднимался?) прямо в его комнату через окно, минуя Соню, что всегда засыпала в гостиной на первом этаже перед старым телевизором во время просмотра какого-то сериала. И ещё раз нет — Эдвард Каспбрак не думал о глупом Ричи Тозиере слишком часто. Лишь беспокоился, принимая во внимание все события, произошедшие на днях. Ричи был странным?</p><p>      Звон в очередной раз повторяется, и Эдди резко дергается в плечах, прежде чем хватает ручку онемевшими пальцами и тянет дверь на себя — на все свои действия ему, на удивление, требуется всего несколько секунд, которые превращаются в самую настоящую вечность. Спустя мгновение перед ним появляется высокой мужчина с широкой улыбкой на лице, однако мальчик не находит сил, чтобы заставить себя ответить ему тем же — лишь окидывает вежливым взглядом, черт знает как скрывая своё истинное отношение. Этот человек не нравился Эдварду всем, начиная от его высокого роста (который мальчик почти нагнал) и заканчивая чёрным галстуком, каждый раз идеально завязанным вокруг крепкой шеи. Каспбрак не мог понять, о чем он думает, вот так дружелюбно и снисходительно смотря на него с порога каждый чертов раз.</p><p>      — Мама дома? — наконец спрашивает он.</p><p>      — Зачем ты спрашиваешь, если сам знаешь? — без злости, но со вздохом парирует Эдди. — Она на кухне.</p><p>      Фред (именно так и зовут давнего знакомого Сони) на его слова лишь кивает, к счастью мальчика понимая, что он не настроен с ним ни на какие разговоры. Мистер Берг вернулся в Дэрри некоторое время назад, решив провести здесь свои увольнительные, но в итоге перевелся работать сюда — у Эдди такое решение не могло уложиться в голове ни под каким предлогом. Он безумец? Кто ещё решил бы променять нормальный город на эту вонючую дыру? Однако, было ещё кое-что, что волновало его сильнее, чем желание Фреда вернуться домой. Ещё месяц назад Соня внезапно вспомнила о том, что давно хотела научиться вязать крючком, однако не могла справиться с этим самостоятельно, принимая во внимание то, что все её знакомые, которые могли помочь с основами, уехали из города ещё несколько лет назад. Вероятно, ещё в школе. По «счастливой» случайности «Фреди» в свободное время от работы занимался вязанием и был невероятно рад поделиться накопленным опытом с той, кого знал не первый год — теперь Эдварду казалось, что они виделись чаще, чем он вытаскивал свой ингалятор из кармана: по вечерам в будни и постоянно в выходные дни, словно Фреду больше нечем было заняться.</p><p>      Мальчик проводил с ними немного времени, несмотря на все просьбы матери посидеть рядом и посмотреть, как вяжут крючком — он какое-то время выполнял её просьбу, а затем поднимался к себе, чтобы готовиться к предстоящим выпускным экзаменам. Но в последнее время ему было трудно сосредоточиться на своих действиях, ведь мысли то и дело вращались вокруг смертельной опасности, вновь нависшей над ними, словно молочный туман. Казалось, что что-то не так, что-то происходит прямо у них перед носом, пока они не видят ничего настораживающего, словно все смешалось в единое целое, как продукты, из которых Соня готовит безопасные и аналогично не вкусные коктейли, чтобы заставлять его пить это по несколько раз в день, аргументируя все летом.</p><p>      Он пропускает Фреда в прихожую и закрывает дверь. Против собственной воли Эдди задумывается о том, что у Сони не будет времени останавливать его, когда он скажет, что пойдёт на прогулку — приход Фреда был как никогда кстати, ведь теперь они вновь будут сидеть в гостиной и вязать. Естественно, совсем незаметно уйти не получится, но сам факт, что долго она причитать не будет, успокаивает и заставляет его надеяться на то, что все пройдёт нормально. Ему нельзя оставаться в одиночестве надолго, даже несмотря на то, что рядом с ним было двое взрослых людей хотя бы по тому, что это лето ощутимо отличалось от того самого. Эдди не представлял, чего ожидать в этот раз, но знал, что у Клоуна точно могли остаться тузы в рукаве.</p><p>      — Как проходит твоё лето? — дружелюбно интересуется мужчина, словно ему действительно есть до этого дела. Эдди против собственной воли кривит лицо, но не показывает этого, пока Фред продолжает: — в твои годы мы с Соней… — он прерывается, исправляясь, — с твоей мамой постоянно гуляли на улице целыми днями. Хорошее было время.</p><p>      — Также, как и обычно, — отвечает Эдвард, — сейчас только дураки будут носиться по улицам.</p><p>      Он прекрасно отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что, по своим же словам, является таким же дураком. Но Эдди хотя бы старается соблюдать комендантский час, от которого давно успел отвыкнуть. Конечно, Соня не позволяла ему проводить много времени на улице и до его введения, устраивая «серьезные разговоры», стоило сыну только задержаться вне стен дома на двадцать минут. Однако, пока он не мог это сравнивать, несмотря на то, что уставал от происходящего дома не меньше, чем от жизни с мыслями о плотоядном клоуне-убийце, который мог читать чужие мысли.</p><p>      Мама хочет ему только самого лучшего. Он должен её слушать. Он не может уйти, как бы не хотел.</p><p>      — Я всегда знал, что ты хороший парень, — криво улыбается Фред.</p><p>      Эдди предпочитает оставить его замечание (комплимент?) без ответа — он не может сказать ему то же самое. В чем была причина? Он пока не мог разобраться в этом и, честно говоря, даже не пытался. У него было достаточно поводов для беспокойства, но появление Фреда медленно, но верно выдвигалось на первый план, что мальчик не мог допустить. Не сейчас. Он отвлекающий? Вряд ли.</p><p>      Сейчас в его доме было двое взрослых людей, при которых Клоун не осмелится появиться.</p><p>      Стэнли, оставшийся дома с большим персоналом, все равно чувствовал себя в опасности, и Каспбрак не мог исключать вероятность, что все его опасения были оправданы, ведь мальчик не мог быть настолько безнадёжным трусом, чтобы без причины бояться собственной тени. Они оказались похожи больше, чем казалось в детстве, несмотря на то, что Эдди всегда считал его если не самым смелым мальчиком в их компании, то самым адекватным точно. Как и любой подросток их возраста в те жуткие, но одновременно чудесные времена, Стэн иногда не только баловался с петардами, плевался с высоты и дрался с хулиганами, но и был храбрым. Он мог побороть свой страх, словно на некоторое время отключая в себе того Стэнли с мышлением, пугающим взрослых людей своей зрелостью — настоящий старик в теле ребёнка с серьёзным лицом и наполовину пустыми карманами. Он спас незнакомую девчонку и сторожил её утром.</p><p>Сперва казалось, что они кружатся на одном месте, нисколько не продвигаясь в борьбе против Танцующего Клоуна — наблюдают за маленькой Холли, иногда ищут новую информацию в архивах и постоянно следят за состоянием незнакомой рыжеволосой девочки, взлетевшей, словно шар. Но недавно в голове Эдди появилась странная мысль, пронесшаяся в голове, словно комета. Может, они зря прячут её от Холли, чтобы не напугать? Ведь обе девочки появились в городе чёрт знает откуда. Возможно ли, что они были чем-то связаны? Пеннивайз не мог оставить их в покое, но реагировал совсем не так, как на других детей — он не позволял им даже на время расслабиться, переключая внимание на других подростков, которые могли быть более сговорчивыми. Ему было необходимо забрать их, и он делал для этого все возможное. Или нет?</p><p>      Чего он ждал?</p><p>      Или кого?</p><p>      — Доброе утро! — здоровается Фред, оказавшись на кухне. — Погода сегодня просто отличная, грех не отправиться на прогулку, я считаю!</p><p>      — Уж не знаю, когда она нормализуется, Фреди, — вздыхая, отвечает Соня и обращается к сыну: — не забывай тщательно пережевывать пищу, Эдди. Фред, хочешь чаю? Сегодня температура просто зашкаливает, но ты всегда был таким.</p><p>      За своими мыслями Эдвард не замечает, как оказывается на кухне. Он молча опускается на стул и старается хотя бы на время абстрагироваться от собственных размышлений, вслушиваясь в голоса беседующих взрослых и окидывая взглядом свою тарелку. Но совсем скоро мальчик понимает, что аппетита у него уже нет и отвлечься также не получается — он то и дело возвращается к самому началу, прокручивая в голове все заново. Эдвард ради приличия немного ковыряется в тарелке, превратив это в самое деятельное занятие, которое только могло существовать, лишь бы не давать Сони причин для беспокойства за своё здоровье. Она периодически наблюдает за ним, но сам мальчик только физически был рядом в этот момент, в очередной раз погружаясь в мысли.</p><p>      Когда ему наконец удаётся расправиться со своим завтраком, Соня успевает забрать пустую тарелку раньше, чем он до конца понимает, что может попробовать выйти на улицу. Фред сидит прямо напротив него, но, к удивлению, закрывает собой все окно — мальчик замечает это словно случайно и даже не пытается понять, почему обращает внимание на такие детали. Он прослушал весь их разговор, поэтому даже не делает вид, что понимает, о чем идёт речь. Они планируют прогулку? Зная образ жизни своей матери, Каспбрак не может поверить, что она правда сделает это. Эдди благодарит Соню за завтрак и добавляет, искренне надеясь, что она не станет возражать:</p><p>      — Я выйду на свежий воздух ненадолго? Чтобы позже вернуться к подготовке к экзаменам.</p><p>      Соня на мгновение замирает, словно борясь с сомнениями: она всегда говорит ему о том, что рано утром слишком жарко для прогулок и запрещает покидать дом, прекрасно зная, что такая высокая температура может навредить сыну. Но в последнее время он действительно много занимался в своей комнате, и его организм не мог не нуждаться в порции кислорода и витамина «Д». Беспокойство ясно прослеживается не только в её глазах, но и в самом выражении лица.</p><p>      — Родной, мы ведь не раз обсуждали это, — по-старому начинает Соня, с заботой накрывая его руку своей, — ты можешь получить солнечный удар. Это слишком опасно для твоего здоровья. Часика через четыре погода станет приемлемой, и ты сможешь погулять со своими друзьями.</p><p>      — Да брось, — быстрее, чем мальчик успевает выразить аргумент в свою пользу вклинивается Фред, — прекрасное время для прогулок и кровососущих паразитов ещё нет. Кепку возьмёт, и все прекрасно будет. Мальчишки-то через четыре часа разбегутся все, — подводя итог, он отпивает чай и незаметно подмигивает Эдварду.</p><p>      Мальчику в какой-то степени становится немного тошно от всех его попыток наладить между ними отношения. Эдвард проявлял исключительную вежливость и не собирался становиться с ним лучшими друзьями. Кажется, в поведении Фреда присутствовало что-то настораживающее. И этим «чем-то» было совсем не его нездоровое дружелюбие, словно он до сих пор считал сына своей бывшей одноклассницы несмышленым, но милым годовалым ребенком (что иногда раздражало его до скрежета зубов). Только не говорите, что этот мужчина пытается ухаживать за его мамой. Нет. Кто угодно, но только не этот «Фреди». Он был ужасен, начиная от имени и заканчивая идеальными носками черных туфель. Но Эдвард покорно молчал и не вмешивался. А должен?</p><p>      Соня будто бы действительно прислушивается к чужим словам и даже задумывается над ними, вероятно, вспоминая обо всех кровососущих тварях с улицы и об инфекциях, которые они переносят. Каспбрак и сам невольно вспоминает обо всем, что ему довелось узнать об этом за свою жизнь, но силой воли ему удаётся удержать спокойное выражение на своём бледноватом лице. Нужно взять с собой спрей. Ещё один, на случай, если предыдущий практически кончился.</p><p>      Эдди дополняет слова мужчины спустя мгновение:</p><p>      — Я думаю, он прав. Я действительно давно не видел Юлиана и Рона.</p><p>      На самом деле мальчик сейчас не чувствует необходимости в компании своих школьных друзей, которых последний раз видел на уроке по безопасной жизнедеятельности прямо перед последним звонком, объявляющем о летних каникулах. Казалось, все они были слишком заняты, чтобы встретиться и погулять вместе, а затем у Эдварда просто не было на них времени? Это звучало не очень хорошо, но было правдой. Если он проведёт время с ними, они окажутся в опасности, как и весь Клуб Неудачников. Юлиан и Рон были ему по-своему дороги за все года, что они дружили. И Соня, к удивлению, считала их хорошими друзьями для своего сына, не видя никакого плохого влияния с их стороны. Они ему тоже нравились, но с Неудачниками было лучше. </p><p>      О подруге Эдвард намерено не говорит, прекрасно зная, как именно отреагирует на женское имя его мать — она ненавидела Беверли, когда той было всего двенадцать, а о семнадцатилетней однокласснице и говорить не стоило. К тому же, они не так часто виделись, чтобы упоминать её. Она постоянно была чем-то занята.</p><p>      Сегодня днём Неудачники обещали Холли немного погулять, прекрасно понимая, что ребёнок её возраста не может практически все время сидеть дома и не контактировать с другими детьми. Конечно же, периодически Билли выходил с ней на прогулки во двор или до магазина, но этого не было достаточно — каждый понимал это, но побаивался принимать какие-то другие меры, ведь Клоун мог появиться где угодно, чтобы причинить ей боль и психологическую травму, от которой она не сможет оправиться. Но пока, к счастью, Холли относилась к происходящему с завидным пониманием, которого не хватало многим их одноклассникам, предпочитающим игнорировать все предупреждения. Днём Ричи и Майк пойдут с ней на прогулку, пока остальные будут в Штабе.</p><p> </p><p>      — Хорошо, — неожиданно и едва ли с согласием выдавливает из себя женщина, — только пообещай мне, что ты будешь осторожен и скоро вернёшься домой.</p><p>      — Я обещаю, что буду осторожен и скоро вернусь домой.</p><p>      Пока Эдвард собирает рюкзак в своей комнате, ему действительно кажется, что сегодняшний день с самого утра был полон различными событиями настолько, что в дальнейшем может быть совсем пустым — спокойным и обычным, как многие другие дни до возвращения Танцующего Клоуна. Однако, он даже не догадывается, что совсем скоро произойдёт нечто, что окончательно убедит его в том, что нельзя давать людям обещания, в которых он не может быть уверен, как в солнце, восходящим каждое утро. </p><p>      Фред каким-то нечитаемым взглядом наблюдает за ним через окно, пока кружка, удерживаемая им за маленькую тонкую ручку, оказывается полной чая до самых краёв.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Перед концом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Оказавшись на улице, Эдди с осторожностью прикрывает дверь и прислушивается к звукам вокруг, прежде чем быстро спускается по лестнице, перепрыгивая через несколько ступеней. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, когда мальчик придерживался аккуратности постоянно, боясь пострадать по собственной глупости — теперь он нередко пренебрегает этим. Но, тем не менее, все равно скорее по привычке проводит пальцами по перилам, пока не достигает конца.</p><p>      Велосипед оказывается на том же месте, на котором Эдвард оставил его после последней прогулки, но он не торопится выезжать с участка, несмотря на то, как сильно хотел выйти из дома. Вместо этого он несколько мгновений задумчиво смотрит на него — купаясь в солнечных лучах, велосипед уже не выглядит таким старым и будто бы измученным жизнью. Увиденное пробуждает воспоминания о детстве, начальных классах и летних каникулах, что Каспбрак проводил в кругу друзей. Тогда это казалось до невозможности правильным, несмотря на опасность, что могла ждать их за каждым углом, ведь помимо этого были и хорошие моменты.</p><p>      Казалось, в то время они действительно большее количество времени проездили на великах, чем проходили пешком. Ричи и Билл даже устраивали соревнования, которые почему-то очень нравились остальным Неудачникам, несмотря на всю опасность — если первый не знал, когда стоило остановиться и поберечь себя, то второй вовсе катался на велосипеде для людей старше своего возраста. Конечно, Билл и в то далекое время был довольно высоким парнем, по сравнению со своими ровесниками, но это едва ли увеличивало безопасность его быстрой езды.</p><p>      Но теперь Эдди чувствует сомнения — должен ли он брать велосипед на эту прогулку?</p><p>      Каспбрак знает, что не планирует проводить на улице весь день, принимая во внимание жаркую погоду, от которой уже сейчас начинает испытывать дискомфорт, долго находясь на одном месте. Он жмурится от солнечных лучей, попадающих на открытые участки кожи, немного прикрывает рукой глаза и осматривается вокруг, поверх уже не такого уж высокого забора. Бросая взгляд на велосипед, мальчик быстро пересекает участок, чтобы больше не задерживаться около дома.</p><p>      «Надеюсь, я не пожалею об этом», — думает он, со скрипом открывая калитку забора.</p><p>      Как и ранее, за пределами дома мир выглядит иначе, словно переворачиваясь. Эдди довольно быстро привыкает к уличному шуму, созданному соседями и проезжающими по дороге машинами, пока неторопливо идёт по знакомому маршруту. Впервые за долгое время ему удаётся прогуляться по городу так не спеша, словно в нем не было ничего, представляющего опасности. В тени деревьев и старых магазинов с вывесками он чувствует себя несколько лучше, чем мог бы, учитывая погоду. Проходя мимо автоматов с содовой, мальчик даже не останавливается, задумчиво следуя вперёд, едва ли обращая внимание на то, что его окружает.</p><p>      Возможно, ему следовало быть несколько внимательнее к происходящему в городе? Эдди прекрасно знает об этом, но все равно не может переключить внимание с беспокойных мыслей на что-то более существенное. Он знает, что вокруг происходит что-то неправильное — то, чего быть не должно. Однако каждый раз, когда мальчик поднимает взгляд от покрытого трещинами асфальта, который начинает чуть ли не плавиться от жары, ему кажется, что он сильно ошибается. Каждый житель Дэрри помнит время, когда город утопал в объявлениях об исчезновении детей — листовки были повсюду, оказывались наклеенными друг на друга, было нереально не заметить их. Так почему сейчас нет ни одного признака возвращения опасности, кроме насланных галлюцинаций и взлетевшей незнакомой девчонки? Не будь он уверен в этом — решил бы, что всё-таки спятил.</p><p>      Спустя несколько мгновений Эдвард улавливает звук чужих шагов, оповещающих о стремительном приближении другого человека — за своими мыслями он не замечает, как перед ним появляется преграда. Несмотря на то, что он вскидывает взгляд вверх за несколько мгновений до неизбежного столкновения, ему не удаётся увернуться или остановиться. Каспбрак сам не замечает, как из-за силы удара оказывается на земле, к счастью ничего не сломав, но неприятные ощущения на ладонях и правом локте появляются быстрее, чем он успевает осознать происходящее.</p><p>      — Хэй, Эдвард! — звучит чужой звонкий голос. — Ты чего в облаках витаешь?</p><p>      — Тише ты, дурак! — осуждает другой. — Я сказал, что это плохая идея!</p><p>      Солнечные лучи сильно припекают голову, когда Эдди вскидывает удивленный и недовольный взгляд на человека, сбившего его с ног, прежде чем поднимается на ноги, потирая ушибленные места. После того, как мальчик коснулся земли своими руками, он убедился, что она действительно была очень горячей — последний раз такая температура стояла в городе более трёх лет назад. Он оттряхивает свою одежду от пыли и обращает внимание на затихших ребят.</p><p>      Как и ожидалось, виновником его падения стал Юлиан Сайман, одноклассник, которого, как обычно, успел подстраховать Рон Тейт, поддерживая под руки от падения. Они с осторожностью наблюдают за своим другом, молча переглядываясь в ожидании, когда он нарушит возникшую неловкую тишину. Спустя несколько мгновений Юлиан — русоволосый парень низкого роста, доходящий Эдварду лишь до плеча, отталкивает от себя внимательного Рона и поправляет сползшую лямку своего портфеля, который сейчас, летом, наверняка был почти пустым. Его низкий рост компенсировался силой, но проблема заключалась в том, что он не умел её правильно использовать и часто попадал в различные переделки, не заканчивающиеся хорошо.</p><p>      Такие, как, например, эта.</p><p>      — Не ожидал, что мы встретимся здесь, — пропуская приветствие, говорит Эдвард. — Вы идете в библиотеку?</p><p>      — Оттуда. У тебя все в норме?</p><p>      Он кивает, задумываясь о том, почему друг заинтересовался подобными делами. Причиной его удивления стало не только понимание того, что какие-то поступки или неосторожные фразы насторожили одноклассников, но и то, что они оказались настолько близки, чтобы прислушаться к этому. Рон всегда был проницательным — это, возможно, даже немного восхищает. Но сейчас Эдвард чувствует сильное желание уйти как можно дальше от него, чтобы случайно не подвергнуть всех опасности. Он невзначай оглядывается вокруг, ища подходящие пути отступления. Ему действительно не стоит задерживаться здесь дольше положенного.</p><p>      Однако, сегодня, похоже, вселенная решила идти против него — стоит Эдди только подумать, что их беседа подошла к концу, как мальчики находят новую тему для разговоров, которая действительно оказывается неожиданной для него. Ричи. Ричи Тозиер, что собрал про себя всевозможные слухи, начиная от службы в церкви и заканчивая неправильными предпочтениями в романтических партнерах, что никак не состыковывалось между собой. И Эдди, по их мнению, должен был что-то знать, потому что лет пять назад (если не больше) был объектом этих слухов.</p><p>      — Моя сестра последнее время бредит им, — вносит ясность Юлиан. — Я сказал ей об этом, но она не поверила.</p><p>      — Это не значит, что мы считаем тебя таким же! — осуждающе взглянув на друга, дополняет Рон.</p><p>      — Да, ты бы давно себя выдал.</p><p>      Рон тяжело вздыхает, вероятно, думая о том, почему некоторые люди бывают такими непробиваемыми. Как он мог сказать подобное Эдварду? Настоящий болван. Было бесполезно что-то ему доказывать. К счастью, в радиусе ближайших метров не было никого, кто бы мог понять их неправильно. Эдвард тем временем выглядит немного сбитым с толку, не веря своим ушам. Но, к удивлению, первым, что он собирается ответить, становится защита не самого себя от слухов, а Ричи, который слишком долго пытался от них избавиться раньше. Если ребята продолжат в том же духе, эти слухи вновь станут горячей темой среди их одноклассников и соседей, что никак им не поможет. Сейчас было не то время, чтобы разбираться с такими проблемами.</p><p>      Плюс ко всему, Эдвард даже никогда не задумывался об этом всерьёз. Ричи… Он знал его давно.</p><p>      И точно бы не стал разговаривать о нем с ними. И с самим Ричи, наверное, тоже? Или стал бы?</p><p>      — Может, ты просто не в его вкусе?</p><p>      Они вздрагивают от неожиданности, когда до них доносится уверенный голос Ричи. Эдди даже не выглядит удивленным, наблюдая за тем, как он осторожно выходит из ближайшего магазина, поддерживая дверь выбегающей следом Холли. Она едва ли улавливает опасные нотки в его голосе и жмурится из-за солнечных лучей, которых на том месте оказывается слишком много. </p><p>      — Хватит позориться, Тозиер, — вздыхая, просит Рон. — Эдди, ты с нами?</p><p>      — У нас внеклассный проект, — хором отвечают Ричи и Эдди, не переглядываясь. </p><p>      Холли складывает в рюкзак все сладости и берет Ричи за руку, чему он уже не удивляется. Если сейчас от него требуются услуги няни, он предоставит их в свободное время от своей работы. Конечно же, мальчик не был готов разбираться с этим в одиночку — утром Билл сказал, что Майк точно придёт, чтобы погулять с ними, но прошло уже целых два часа с того момента, как эта прогулка началась. У Майка было много работы в поле, поэтому Ричи даже не надеялся, что он придёт раньше двух часов дня, если не вечером. До вечера они, естественно, гулять не будут.</p><p>      — У неё заболят зубы, Рич, — в своей манере предупреждает Эдди, когда его одноклассники уходят, пообещав позвонить вечером. Он много раз просил не делать этого без необходимости.</p><p>      — Ой, да брось, папочка. — отмахивается Ричи. — Лучше скажи мне, кто это такие. </p><p>      — Мои одноклассники, — поясняет он с некоторой усталостью, которая чёрт знает с чем связана. Эдди не хотел бы, чтобы Ричи в очередной раз столкнулся с этой неприятной ситуацией, но никогда не скажет ему об этом прямо, чтобы не спровоцировать миллион шуток на этот счёт. — Извини за этот цирк, они… И не смей называть меня так, понял?</p><p>      — Холли, возьмёшь Эдди за руку, чтобы он не потерялся, ладно? — неожиданно просит Ричард. — За левую руку. Помнишь, где левая рука?</p><p>      Холли радостно кивает и аккуратно берет Эдварда за руку. Он без проблем несильно сжимает её руку в ответ, несмотря на то, насколько удивляется подобному раскладу событий. Ранее Эдди никогда не подходил к детям ближе, чем на два метра, не говоря уж о том, чтобы проводить с ними время так — на прогулке, взявшись за руки под солнцем, когда ещё весь день был впереди. Вместе с Ричи. Холли смотрит на него так доверчиво и любя, словно для неё он всегда оставался героем. Кем-то, кто в любом случае может победить всех злодеев и защитить её от опасностей. Вероятно, для маленькой Холли, по какой-то причине называющей Ричи другим именем, Тозиер представлялся самым правильным и надежным человеком, которому она может доверять безоговорочно. Нечто подобное было знакомо каждому из клуба Неудачников. Уильям Денбро.</p><p>      Несмотря на то, что Холли оставалась под их круглосуточной опекой уже несколько недель, она все ещё была невероятно осторожна, когда дело касалось людей, которых она плохо знала. В одночасье старый круг друзей её старшего брата, что Холли знала с самого раннего детства, сменился другими подростками. Осторожность девочки не являлась чем-то неожиданным, но довольно быстро сгладилась благодаря присутствию Ричи, который доверял своим друзьям.</p><p>      — Билл сказал что-нибудь? — спрашивает Эдди, когда они останавливаются на светофоре, чтобы перейти на другую сторону улицы. </p><p>      — Он собирается сравнить карты канализационных лабиринтов, — отвечает Ричи, поправляя очки.— Сегодня вечером в штабе дежурю я, заходи, если что. Холли, не отпускай руку.</p><p>      — Я не отпускаю, — сразу же отзывается она, переглядываясь по очереди с подростками. </p><p>      Все это время они шли молча, держа Холли за руки. Она по-прежнему с любопытством оглядывается по сторонам — осматривает старые дома, проходящих мимо людей и машины. За всю свою жизнь мальчики привыкли видеть подобное рядом и в какой-то степени уже не чувствовали ни негатива, ни каких-либо тёплых чувств. Да, иногда присутствовала ностальгия, но больше ничего. Раньше у каждого ребёнка из этого района было желание проживать в другом, богатом и убранном районе со старыми постройками, сохранившимся ещё с девятнадцатого века. Здесь, конечно же, такие здания тоже были, только разница между ними заключалась в том, что до этих никому не было дела. Никто не выделял средства на их реставрацию, а те, что принадлежали кому-то из жителей, родственники которых являлись основателями Дэрри, давно остались заброшенными и практически развалившимися. Не такими, как дом на Нейболт Стрит, однако лет через двадцать и от них не останется ничего, что сможет заслуживать их внимания. </p><p>      Вскоре после того, как они переходят на другую сторону улицы, ребята выходят на небольшую аллею, ведущую к единственной близкой детской площадке, залитой солнцем. Пусть она и не является богатой, имея на своей территории менее семи работающих качелей и всего один низкий домик с покосившейся на бок, но достаточно прочной красной крышей, однако именно здесь проводят свои летние дни большинство послушных детей Дэрри. Какое-то время и Ричи мог с завидной уверенностью отнести себя в категорию «послушных детей», поэтому прекрасно знал, насколько устойчивой была крыша, чуть ли не доводящая его мать до инфаркта, когда он поднимался наверх, несмотря на то, что его очки постоянно оттуда падали. Благо, в руки Мэгги.</p><p>      Как и ранее, на площадке встречаются другие дети вместе со своими родителями, сидящими на лавках неподалёку. Ричи окидывает всех недоверчивым взглядом, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли останавливаться здесь. Но, посмотрев на Холли, решает, что они могут задержаться тут на некоторое время, несмотря на отсутствие тени где-то, кроме этого самого домика. Игнорируя внимательные взгляды беседующих матерей и одноклассниц, чёрт знает как оказавшихся на площадке именно в это время, они занимают одну из лавок, предварительно убедившись в её относительной чистоте. Впервые за долгое время Ричи и Эдди оказываются на месте, предназначенном для детских игр, а не на Пустоше или каньоне с его зловонным запахом, где проводили большую часть своих летних каникул, начиная с пятого класса по нынешний.</p><p>      Создаётся странное впечатление, словно они нагло вторгаются в чужие владения. Но совсем скоро оно рассеивается в криках играющих детей, к которым ни один из мальчиков не был привыкшим.</p><p>      — Если кто-то тебя обидит — пинай под колено, вот сюда, — объясняет Ричи и поправляет шляпку на голове Холли, и Эдди требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, чему именно он сейчас учит ребёнка. — Рюкзак можешь здесь оставить. Постарайся не испачкаться и не пораниться, а то Билл…</p><p>      — Рич, это перебор! — прерывает его Каспбрак осуждающе, несильно толкнув друга в плечо, вызвав у того лишь знакомую ухмылку. — Не надо никого бить. Нашёл, чему учить. </p><p>      — Не слушай его, он слишком правильный мальчик.</p><p>      В который раз Эдвард проклинает себя за то, что позволяет себе отвлекаться на то, как звучит его голос, осознавая смысл произнесенных слов слишком поздно. Ожидая, что в этом году он сможет разобраться с тем, что с ним происходит, Эдди только понимает, что начинает запутываться ещё сильнее, подобно бабочке в паучьей паутине. Нет, такое сравнение делает ситуацию ещё страшнее, но в голову больше ничего подходящего не приходит. В последнее время они начали проводить вместе намного больше времени, чем ранее, хотя месяц назад во время учёбы казалось, что чаще они встречаться никак не могли чисто из-за того, что в сутках было всего двадцать четыре часа. Около половины мать Эдди контролировала его с двойным усердием.</p><p>      Эдди ловит себя на том, что его сердце начинает биться немного быстрее, чем до этого.</p><p>      Думать о пауках однозначно не стоило. Он их терпеть не может.</p><p>      Холли с радостью убегает играть на детской площадке, оставив подростков наедине. Рюкзак она, однако, забирает вместе с собой, сказав о каком-то друге, которому нравится кататься с горки. Мальчики понимающе кивают — видимо, у каждого ребёнка есть любимая игрушка, что он носит с собой везде. У Ричи такая тоже была. Маленький деревянный солдатик, который теперь валяется черти где. По словам матери, в его комнате чёрт ногу сломит, поэтому он даже не пытается найти что-то, оставшееся из детства. Как он его называл? Неважно. Имя было глупое.</p><p>      Благо, никто из друзей его точно не найдёт и не будет смеяться. Было в нем что-то особенное.</p><p>      — Хочешь, я тебя научу? — неожиданно голос Ричи звучит слишком близко, из-за чего Эдди практически незаметно (он надеется) дергается, переключаясь с мыслей на происходящее. — Драться в смысле.</p><p>      — Как-нибудь в другой раз, — отвечает он в своей манере, некстати думая о том, что такими темпами ему понадобится ингалятор. Что за день такой? — Помню, как у тебя там рукав зажевало.</p><p>      — Все ты помнишь, Эдди-Спагетти, — проследив за направлением чужого взгляда, весело дразнит Ричи. — Ты ведь не пишешь тайком мою биографию, правда? Чтобы потом хвастаться, ведь рукав я вытащил, не оставив в этой качели и нитки. Ты что, следил за мной?</p><p>      — Бип-Бип, Ричи.</p><p>      Они молча наблюдают за тем, как счастливая Холли играет с другими детьми Дэрри, и даже не подозревают о том, что совсем скоро на залитую солнечными лучами детскую площадку вновь опустится та самая сплошная тишина. Вопрос остается в том, где в этот момент будет ребенок, упрямо считающий Ричи Тозиера своим старшим братом — в канализации или со своей семьёй?</p><p>      Переводя взгляд на Эдди, Ричи в очередной раз теряется — настолько знакомо и зачаровывающее он выглядит в солнечных лучах, ненадолго прикрывая глаза. Ранее Тозиер никогда не обращал внимания на то, какими длинными иногда казались чужие ресницы или слишком острыми скулы. Он действительно старается не делать этого и теперь, боясь быть слишком очевидным, но… Эдди ведь сейчас не замечает? Будто бы обычно друзья никогда не смотрят друг на друга даже во время разговоров. Только кажется, что Ричи забывает о времени.</p><p>      Однако, даже несмотря на это, ему удаётся заметить небольшие ссадины, оставшиеся на чужих руках, когда Эдди убирает со своего лица пряди темной челки, выбившиеся из укладки от жары.</p><p>      — Хэй, Эдс, — перекидывая одну ногу через лавку, Ричи поворачивается к нему, привлекая внимание, — твоя аптечная сумка с тобой? Ага, вот она.</p><p>      Эдди недоверчиво окидывает друга взглядом, поднимая одну бровь, пока тот с лёгкостью поднимает сумку к себе на колени и открывает её:</p><p>      — Это что, новая шутка, над которой ты будешь смеяться один?</p><p>      — Ай, Эдди, ты ранил меня в самое сердце! — восклицает Тозиер, театрально схватившись за грудь в районе сердца. Несколько человек отвлекаются на них, обеспокоенно поворачивая головы.</p><p>      Ричи тем временем ловко вытаскивает из аптечки антисептик, ватные диски и пластырь, жестом прося Эдди протянуть ему свою руку. Каспбрак осматривает свои руки на предмет повреждений, удивляясь, как не заметил этого раньше, но ничего не комментирует. Он тянется к другу, чтобы забрать необходимые средства оказания первой помощи и обработать ссадины, когда тот ловко уворачивается от чужих рук, не прилагая для этого никаких сил. Эдди хмурится и пробует снова.</p><p>      До этой минуты Эдвард считал, что разница их роста была не такой уж существенной. Но, когда Ричи встает с лавки и вытягивает свою руку вверх, чтобы никто ниже не мог забрать антисептик, Эдди понимает, что ошибался. Ричи прекрасно знает, что он ни за что не встанет на скамейку ногами, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь и поэтому пользуется этим. Эдди не нравится это до такой степени, что он практически готов закрыть на свои убеждения глаза и нарушить все существующие на свете правила.</p><p>      Поэтому Эдди последний раз окидывает Ричи предупреждающим взглядом, прежде чем молча подходит к нему ближе, не выдавая своих намерений. Пользуясь секундной растерянностью друга, Каспбрак неожиданно совершает попытку заставить его опустить руку с помощью щекотки. К удивлению, внезапный, даже слишком детский план работает — Ричи сразу же отскакивает от чужих прикосновений в сторону, прилагая усилия для того, чтобы сохранить серьёзное выражение лица. Он не может проиграть из-за такой глупости. Эдди не должен знать, что Ричи Тозиер боится щекотки — об этом знает только Беверли, боящаяся светлячков после какой-то галлюцинации.</p><p>      Всё-таки несколько смешков вырываются сами по себе. Возможно, Эдди слишком давно не видел его таким — не взволнованным и не уставшим после работы. Немного веселым, как раньше.</p><p>      — Позволь помочь, Эдди, — наконец, Ричи сдаётся. — Я не сделаю хуже, правда.</p><p>      — Только попробуй снова скажи, что идёшь на врача, — по-доброму предупреждает Эдвард, опускаясь обратно на скамейку и протягивая другу руку. </p><p>      Иногда ему кажется, что при воспоминаниях о переломе она начинает вновь болеть.</p><p>      Кажется ведь? Кость хорошо срослась как раз благодаря этому веснушчатому парню. </p><p>      Где-то на задворках разума он слышит обеспокоенный крик своей матери, но прилагает достаточно усилий, чтобы проигнорировать его.</p><p>      — Можете звать меня Луис Крид ¹, сэр.</p><p>      — Запиши эту шутку, если хочешь остаться безработным в будущем.</p><p>      Впервые за долгое время Ричи удаётся так спокойно и ненавязчиво побыть в компании Эдварда, с которым он не может быть достаточно честен. Однако, даже зная о том, что он никогда не получит того, чего хочет, Тозиер не может набраться достаточно сил и смелости, чтобы оттолкнуть единственного человека, поддерживающего его. Только сейчас, осторожно наблюдая за тем, как Эдди улыбается маленькой Холли, он понимает, что чувствует спокойствие и не думает о своём пропавшем отце, которого Ричард видел мельком последний раз несколько недель назад…</p><p>      Эдди ещё никогда прежде не чувствовал, чтобы его сердце билось так сильно. Он, скорее всего, заболел.</p><p>      Холли тем временем находится в нескольких метрах от них. Она в который раз скатывается с горки вместе со своим рюкзаком, наблюдая за тем, как детей вокруг с каждой минутой становится все меньше. Холли быстро нашла с ними общий язык, ведь всегда была довольно общительной девочкой. Однако ей удалось заметить то, что в который раз заставило её задуматься: насколько далеко отсюда находились её родители? Все ли с ними хорошо? Когда Холли рассказывала о своих игрушках или любимых мультфильмах, дети будто бы не понимали её. Они действительно ничего не знали об этом или только делали вид, потому что она ранее никогда с ними не играла?</p><p>      Конечно же, среди детей нашлись и те, что стали играть с ней, несмотря на это. И даже показали Холли свои игрушки. Совсем скоро они, как и она, должны пойти в школу — послушать их предположения и ожидания оказалось довольно интересно, учитывая, что девочке было известно от её старших сестры и брата. Длинные уроки, короткие перемены, страшные экзамены и никаких свиданий. Последний пункт Майкл постоянно нарушает. Всегда. Наверное, каждый день. Но, по словам других детей, все было намного интереснее. Они были наивными. Нэнси беспокоилась.</p><p>      Она медленно раскачивается на качели, наблюдая за тем, как незнакомая молодая женщина поднимается на ноги, чтобы поправить кепку на голове своего сына. Что-то спокойно говорит ему, пока привычным жестом поправляет каштановые волосы, убирая их с его веселого лица. Мальчик торопится вернуться на площадку и отдаёт ей машинку, колёса которой запутались в веревке, привязанной к кузову. Холли никогда не поймёт, что веселого в том, чтобы возить её за собой.</p><p>      Раньше мама тоже ждала её на скамейке….</p><p>      — Холли, — неожиданно звучит тоненький шепот, привлекая её внимание к одному из приоткрытых карманов рюкзака, — мы можем пойти искать твою маму вместе.</p><p>      — А как же Майк? </p><p>      — Он хочет, чтобы мама была только его, — также расстроено признаётся маленький человечек. — Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы мама любила только его? Я вот очень не хочу. Это было бы грустно.</p><p>      — Я…</p><p>      Холли не успевает ответить, резко закрывая карман рюкзака, когда видит Ричи, направлявшегося в её сторону. Она осторожно спрыгивает с остановившейся качели и идёт ему навстречу. </p><p>      Он забирает у неё рюкзак, накидывая его на одно плечо — этот жест оказывается настолько знакомым, что Холли на некоторое время отвлекается от всех своих мыслей. Последний раз они гуляли вместе очень давно, но сегодня брат не только взял её с собой, но и немного поиграл с ней ещё до того, как они встретили Эдди. Кажется, он всегда теряется, когда дело касается игр.</p><p>      Однако, несмотря на то, что Холли было очень весело сегодня, она не может перестать думать о маме, которую не видела слишком долго. Карен запрещает ей делать практически всё, что девочке нравится, опасаясь за неё, но теперь Холли готова слушаться её всегда и больше никогда не ходить по только вымытому мокрому полу, оставляя на нем следы от своих стоп. Есть всю кашу, следить за своими волосами и каждый день писать прописными буквами три листа тетради, чтобы сделать свой почерк красивым и аккуратным, как подобает хорошим девочкам. Не будет есть сладости без разрешения и разбрасывать игрушки, больше никогда не вытрет руки об шторы…</p><p>      — Хочешь чего-нибудь холодненького? — спрашивает Ричи, когда они втроём молча идут по тротуару. — У тебя шляпка съехала набок.</p><p>      Холли осторожно надевает шляпку правильно и поправляет свои волосы, чтобы они не лезли в глаза, прежде чем молча кивает. Она выглядит слишком задумчивой в сравнении с тем, какой была все это время — мальчики растерянно переглядываются. Ричи понимает плечами. Несмотря на убеждение Холли в том, что он является её старшим братом, Тозиер не знает девочку настолько хорошо, чтобы понять, что могло стать причиной её погружения в свои мысли. Оставалось много того, чего Ричи Тозиер не знал, неторопливо приближаясь к одному из немногих кафе, расположенных в Дэрри. Он не мог купить ей напиток в пластмассовой банке.</p><p>      Ричи и Эдди переглядываются, понимая, что думают об одном и том же — пробыв на детской площадке около часа, они не столкнулись ни с чем, чтобы могло представлять для видящих опасность. Холли обещала, что расскажет, если кто-то незнакомый скажет какую-то странность, даже если его или её слова не вызовут в ней никаких опасений. Она была очень понятливой девочкой, и Ричи не был уверен, было ли это последствием её испуга или передавалось по наследству. Но за этим мальчики не замечают, что вот уже несколько минут за ними наблюдают те, кого здесь быть не должно. </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>      Майкл останавливается посреди кукурузного поля и с некоторым беспокойством поправляет соломенную шляпу на голове огромного пугала. Он работает здесь уже несколько часов, но не может избавиться от ощущения, словно кто-то чужой и жуткий наблюдает за ним со стороны. Упирается в его затылок одновременно холодным и весёлым взглядом, невероятно развлекаясь. Но Майкл был единственным человеком, работающем в этом поле — дедушка уехал на рынок ещё рано утром и пробудет там, скорее всего, до самого вечера, пока все мясо не будет продано.</p><p>      Благо, на ферме некогда было скучать — на сегодня дедушка дал Майку достаточно заданий, принимая во внимание свою занятость и, чего уж греха таить, странную атмосферу, царящую в Дэрри. Изменения чувствовал каждый житель, но он, казалось бы, знал все наперёд. Как бы там ни было, теперь пожилой мужчина пытался огородить своего единственного внука от опасностей. Сегодня Майкл сполна почувствовал на себе выражение «крутился, как белка в колесе», несмотря на то, что был привыкшим к работе на ферме с самого раннего детства, сразу после того, как устойчиво встал на ноги и начал кормить маленьких цыплят, что в итоге сдохли по вине соседей.</p><p>      Раньше они с трудом могли вести хозяйство не только из-за неблагоприятных климатических условий, но из-за предвзятости расистов-соседей, которые долгое время вставляли им палки в колёса. Дедушка постоянно говорил, что Майкл должен относиться к ним с некоторой терпимостью и не обижаться, но он понял смысл слов старшего только спустя несколько лет. Теперь дела фермы начали постепенно налаживаться, в чем они в очередной раз убедились после недавнего фестиваля, на днях вернувшись домой победителями в категории лучшей овцы сезона.</p><p>      Убирая инструменты, Майкл прислушивается к звукам вокруг. Вот уже более часа ему кажется, словно до него доносится тихий человеческий шепот, но сколько бы он не оглядывался вокруг, мальчик не видит ничего подозрительного. На участок не мог залезть ни один чужой человек и остаться незамеченным хотя бы из-за скота, который сразу же поднимает ор на всю территорию.</p><p>      Однако, предчувствие все равно берет над ним вверх — оглядываясь, Майк всматривается вдаль. Он слышит, как блеет больная овца, но не видит и намека на любое другое живое существо рядом. Перегрелся на солнце, несмотря на то, что закрыл свою голову от солнечных лучей настолько, насколько мог? Поэтому спустя секунду Майк вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда чувствует, как до его кожи, незакрытой перчатками, касается чужой и влажный нос. Следом слышится только громкое фырканье. Никаких блеющих овец, которые не могут быть громкими.</p><p>      — Оливер, ты уже вернулся? — весело спрашивает Майкл, снимая с руки перчатку, и чешет большого, но очень пушистого пса за ухом. — Пообещай мне не заходить в дом, хорошо? Я принесу тебе воды.</p><p>      Не дожидаясь, когда Оливер по-старому сядет около поля, Майкл скидывает с руки вторую перчатку и отправляется в дом, прихватив с собой железную миску, что стоит около его будки.</p><p>      Оливер щурится на солнышке и слишком осмысленно даже для собаки смотрит на высокое пугало, стоящее прямо в центре кукурузного поля. Помимо него на ферме таких ещё несколько.</p><p>      На самом деле, Майк до сих пор не может поверить, что им удалось вновь завести щенка, который за последние три года вырос, как на дрожжах. Ведь после того, как он узнал, что Генри Бауэрс намеренно отравил его пса ради похвалы своего отца и несколько часов наблюдал за тем, как бедный доверчивый щенок в страданиях умирает, он не думал, что сможет когда-нибудь попробовать принять ещё одного четвероногого друга. Но теперь Оливер стал частью его семьи.</p><p>      Сейчас мальчик представить не мог своей жизни без Оливера — такого верного и любящего. Пёс, казалось, понимал все не хуже людей, никогда не кидался на бродячих кошек, словно они не были достойны его внимания и был готов пойти на все, лишь бы защитить ферму от незваных гостей. Оливер был сильным и быстрым — стоило ему только заметить мышь или крота, как они тут же оказывались в его цепких зубах. А о людях, покусившихся на спелые овощи и фрукты, и говорить не стоило. Псу было достаточно просто подняться на ноги, чтобы они передумали воровать. На удивление, Оливер до сих пор никого не кусал, а просто обходился грозным рычанием. </p><p>      На рынке, на который дедушка теперь Майка не пускает по одной странной причине, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы отпугнуть от соседки и, по совместительству, своей подруги какого-то мужчину, что пытался утащить у неё корзину с травами и цветами, предназначенными для продажи. Девчонка, однако, Оливера с сожалением избегала из-за армии кошек в своём доме.</p><p>      — Майк, сынок, помоги мне! — внезапно звучит страдальческий голос его деда.</p><p>      Майкл от неожиданности чуть не выпускает из рук глиняный графин, наполненный кипячёной водой, когда наконец переливает часть в миску своего вернувшегося после прогулки пса. Однако, ему удаётся удержать посуду в своих руках — поставив все на место, он торопливо выходит из дома, удивляясь не столько тому, что дедушка вернулся незамеченным, сколько тому, где он находится. С каждой секундой Майк ускоряет шаг, обходя дом по заднему двору в сторону здания для разделывания и хранения мяса скота. Даже не заходя внутрь мальчику удаётся увидеть пол, залитый чужой тёмной кровью — миска вылетает из его рук быстрее, чем он понимает, что происходит. Вода разливается вокруг, а отдаленный звон остаётся в ушах, когда он оказывается рядом со своим дедом у разделочного стола. </p><p>      — О господи! — пораженно выдыхает Майк, пытаясь не паниковать, хотя в его сознании тут же начинается настоящий пожар, а мысли мгновенно путаются между собой. — Я… я… подожди, я помогу тебе! Я сейчас вернусь!</p><p>      Майкл без понятия, когда он успел вернуться домой. Пальцы пожилого мужчины оказываются отделены от кисти ровной полосой — такой, если бы он по собственной воле положил их под работающее лезвие. Он стонет и кричит от боли, таким же напуганным взглядом озираясь вокруг. Мальчику даже хочется зажать уши руками, чтобы не слышать его страданий. Но Майкл не уделяет своим мыслям много внимания, зажимая рану полотенцем, до этого висящим на собственной шее. За время его работы в поле оно успело высохнуть. Он должен позвонить в больницу и вызвать врача — с этими мыслями Майкл торопится выбежать из цеха на улицу, проклиная себя за то, что телефон находится только в их доме, в нескольких метрах отсюда.</p><p>      Однако, не успевает парень оказаться рядом с приоткрытой дверью, как она захлопывается, словно волной отталкивая его от себя. Майкл, потеряв равновесие на скользком полу, сразу же летит вниз, рефлекторно хватаясь руками за все, что оказывается рядом, независимо от того, чем оно является. Он не успевает даже закричать, когда сталкивается спиной с полом, залитым кровью, пока его шею пробивают упавшие рядом кости овец, задетые им же во время падения ².</p><p>      Его глаза в ужасе распахиваются, когда он чувствует, как чьи-то холодные руки касаются его тела, с громким шумом пробивая деревянный пол из-под земли. Майкл понимает, что не может двигаться — каждая попытка отзывается в шее сильной стреляющей болью. Он кричит, но не слышит и звука — даже голос его раненного дедушки внезапно растворяется в хаосе, уступая место гнетущей тишине. Такой, какой никогда не бывает даже на самой маленькой ферме.</p><p>      — Майк? Майк, что случилось? Ты в порядке? — внезапно звучит обеспокоенный девичий голос.</p><p>      Спустя секунду дверь цеха со скрипом открывается — на пороге появляется светловолосая девушка, взволновано всматривающаяся в темноту помещения, прежде чем срывается к нему на помощь вслед за лохматым Оливером, который так и не дождался своей миски с водой. Появление соседки вместе с его псом оказывается таким реалистичным событием, что Майк сразу же убеждается а том, как глупо и опрометчиво поступил, отправляясь на голос человека, что не мог вернуться домой так скоро. Он быстро садится и откидывает в сторону овечью кость, которой до этого собственными руками ковырял свою шею. Это была галлюцинация. Чертов подонок!</p><p>      — Цирилла? Что ты тут… — стараясь вести себя, как обычно, Майкл неловко взмахивает рукой в воздухе и сбивается с мыслей, замечая прямо перед подругой (или между ними?) красный воздушный шар с подвязанным к нему мёртвым котом. Её мама, кажется, зовёт его Дэнни? Или Бэнни? Чёрт знает! Одного из её родственников вообще зовут Лютиком — странно, как ни крути.</p><p>      — Оливер так громко лаял. Прости, я… не могла проигнорировать его, — она сразу же отвечает, подавая ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги. — Я решила, что что-то случилось. Но раз ты, как я вижу, в полном порядке, тогда я оставлю тебя с Оливером, — спустя несколько секунд переглядываний подытоживает девочка.</p><p>      Майк смотрит на воздушный шар, зависший в воздухе прямо напротив её голубых, как море, глаз. Переводит взгляд на неё. Снова на шар. Выражение лица девчонки не меняется, благодаря чему он убеждается, что сейчас она действительно не видит ничего странного — того, что может привлечь к ней Танцующего Клоуна, пожирающего детей. Майкл хочет узнать, не хочет ли Цири прогуляться по парку вместе во время вечерней прогулки Оливера, как в старые добрые времена.</p><p>      Но слова застревают в его горле. Вместо этого Майк обходит шар стороной и оказывается рядом с подругой, аккуратно уводя её к выходу из цеха.</p><p>      — Да, я думаю, ты права. Спасибо, что зашла, Цири, приятно было увидеться.</p><p>      Когда они выходят на улицу, шар за спиной оглушающе лопается со звуком кошачьего мяуканья — Майкл дергается и убирает руки от своей соседки, которая, если и замечает что-то, то не подаёт вида. Раньше бы подобным было невозможно его напугать, но сегодня он чувствует, как сердце бешено колотится в его груди, словно птица в клетке. </p><p>      Они неловко улыбаются друг другу, прощаясь, прежде чем Майкл поднимает миску с земли и нежно треплет идущего рядом Оливера по голове:</p><p>      — Спасибо, дружище, ты спас мою жизнь.</p><p>      Пёс счастливо виляет хвостом в ответ.</p><p>      Когда Майк наконец приносит ему миску с водой, Оливер выглядит сонным — спокойная атмосфера на участке и присутствие рядом любимого хозяина действуют на него несколько усыпляюще. Из-под приоткрытых век он некоторое время наблюдает за Майклом, готовящимся к прогулке с друзьями, которая в любой момент может превратиться в самую настоящую катастрофу. Оливер не хочет расставаться с ним снова. Хочет, чтобы человек остался рядом — сел в беседку с тёплым чаем и до вечера наблюдал за неуклюжими цыплятами, пока он будет охранять его покой со всей своей собачьей верой и преданностью, на которую был способен. Но Майк помнит, что обещал помочь им с маленькой Холли и действительно делал это, исходя из своего свободного времени, несмотря на то, что дедушка всеми силами старался не допускать его наличия. Он словно чувствовал, что внук впутывается в какое-то опасное дело. К сожалению или к счастью, внимание мужчины было не таким острым, когда Майку исполнилось четырнадцать лет³.</p><p>      Семь их счастливое число, так? Пусть Беверли и нет рядом с ними, кто-то также лишился маленькой, но действительно отважной девочки, которая теперь нуждается в их защите.</p><p>      — Я скоро вернусь, не скучай, Оли. </p><p>      Майкл гладит пса по большой голове, прощаясь, но взгляд Оливера, казалось, приковывается к чему-то мимо него — за его спину, туда, где виднеется кукурузное поле, гигантское чучело на котором оставляет после себя лишь пустоту. Соломенное чучело, несколько месяцев простоявшее на одном и том же месте для отпугивания птиц, внезапно исчезает, словно обретя человеческий разум. К его несчастью, Оливер никогда не был настолько глупым, чтобы путать чучела с людьми.</p><p>      Но Майкл не замечает ничего странного, неожиданного для себя самого понимая — Танцующий Клоун решил угрожать ему также, как Стэнли, только вот вместо мамы под удар попала его лучшая подруга, до одури разбирающаяся во всяких травах и лошадях, разводимых её семьёй. Но он не учел одной важной детали — Майкл Хэнлон — не Стэн Урис. Он уничтожит Оно, чтобы защитить от смерти дорогих для себя людей и даже на секунду не подумает о том, чтобы уйти.</p><p>      За этими мыслями Майк не замечает, как оказывается на противоположной стороне улицы от той, где находится его ферма. Несколько лет назад он использовал в качестве транспорта велосипед, принимая во внимание то, на каком расстоянии от школы находился его дом. Но вот уже несколько месяцев мальчик практически не пользуется им, предпочитая ходить на своих двоих. Однако, несмотря на то, что Майкл проводил много времени со своим псом и соседкой, для него было необычным так скоро и незаметно для себя самого оказаться в центре пусть маленького, но всё-таки города. Будто ноги сами принесли его сюда. Мальчик думал, что нужно зайти к Биллу и уточнить, есть ли смысл искать Ричи, который обещал выйти на прогулку с Холли ещё вчера вечером. Кажется, она все никак не хотела отпускать его после того, как он зашёл пожелать ей доброй ночи — видеть Ричи, необычайно серьёзного и обещающего вернуться утром, было…</p><p>      Майкл резко останавливается и отступает на несколько шагов назад, возвращаясь к небольшому стеклу кафе. Он с некоторым удивлением и, чего уж греха таить, любопытством, наблюдает за тем, как Эдди кидает в смеющегося Ричи салфеткой, пока Холли со всем своим детским вниманием и наивностью ковыряется в банановом коктейле трубочкой, совсем игнорируя старших перед собой. Сколько Майкл их знает, они всегда были такими — вроде бы и терпеть друг друга не могли ещё с ранних лет, зато до сих пор оставались на одной волне. Казалось, взгляд Ричи менялся, становился в какой-то степени теплее и мягче, когда он наблюдал за Эдвардом, как бы странно это не звучало. Видя их со стороны, Майкл только в очередной раз убеждается в правоте Беверли. </p><p>      Тогда, казалось, они были ещё маленькими детьми, которые думали, что знают и понимают все на свете, когда на деле им не было известно и половины. Беверли сказала, что они — как братья.</p><p>      Эдди всегда фыркает на Ричи — говорит, какой он глупый, и шутки у него глупые, и рубашки тоже. Но сам ведь всегда за ним наблюдает и слушает точно также внимательно, как сейчас. Лишь делает вид, что ему все равно на то, что происходит с Ричи и его жизнью — на деле-то всегда готов оказать помощь, когда Ричи нужна поддержка, о которой он никогда не попросит. Родственные души — не иначе. Сколько бы лет не прошло — все те же. Притворяются, что терпеть друг друга не могут, а на деле не смогут ещё когда-либо встретить такого надежного человека.</p><p>      Ричи Тозиер, казалось, и вовсе за Эдди Касбраком в пропасть прыгнет, не задумываясь и на мгновение.</p><p>      — Всем привет, — здоровается Майкл, переставляя стул от другого стола к ним спустя пару минут. — Все под контролем? Они, наверное, тебе уже надоели, — в конце он обращается к Холли.</p><p>      — Майки! Как я рад, что ты пришёл, трудяга! — хлопая друга по спине, отвечает Ричи. — Скажи Эдди, что я не умру от рака, если продолжу курить.</p><p>      — Хватит отрицать факты, подтвержденные медициной! — Эдвард выглядит так, словно не собирается прекращать развязавшийся спор, однако быстро переключается на пришедшего Майка: — Ты в порядке? Сегодня было подозрительно спокойно.</p><p>      — Я видел шар с подвязанным к нему котом, — достаточно тихо шепчет мальчик в ответ, наклоняясь ближе к друзьям, чтобы не напугать Холли, — но это все. Я цел, — разводя руки в стороны, утверждает он.</p><p>      Эдди и Ричи понимающе переглядываются. Затем Тозиер бросает в Майка небольшим меню, молча намекая на то, что он может сделать заказ. Холли, на удивление, относилась к нему также доверительно, как к Ричи или Биллу, и даже иногда мило улыбалась ему, если молчала. Вот и сейчас девочка лишь с интересом наблюдает за ним, но ничего не говорит, словно не считая нужным нарушать возникшую тишину. Она чувствует, что другие мальчики беспокоятся за него.</p><p>      Они ещё некоторое время разговаривают на отвлеченные темы по типу подработки или учёбы, к которой нужно относиться серьезнее, чем раньше, ведь совсем скоро им предстоят выпускные экзамены. Несмотря на то, что мальчики намеренно избегают то, что может напугать Холли или расстроить, совсем скоро она начинает чувствовать что-то странное. Отвлекаясь от своего детского бананового коктейля, который так долго нахваливал улыбчивый и подмигивающий в нервном тике официант, что исчез также внезапно, как табличка «мокрый пол», она осматривается вокруг.</p><p>      Интервьюер кафе был оформлен в простом, даже старом стиле — небольшой зал, заставленный несколькими круглыми деревянными столами с такими же деревянными устойчивыми стульями, большие окна с пастельного цвета шторами, доброжелательная женщина, выполняющая роль управляющей и отвечающая на вопросы некоторых посетителей, несколько шустрых официанток… Компания незнакомых пугающих подростков, наблюдавших за ними на протяжении нескольких минут. Ранее Холли никогда так прямо не сталкивалась с другими ровесниками своего старшего брата и, конечно, не думала, что может испугаться, но было в них что-то отталкивающее. Чужое.</p><p>      Как в том пугающем мальчике, что появился в их подвале перед тем, как она оказалась здесь.</p><p>      Он был монстром, а не человеком? Тем, о ком говорит папа, когда она балуется? Как тот, что…</p><p>      Холли отодвигает стаканчик в сторону и спускается со стула, направляясь к Ричи, сидящему от неё в двух шагах — ей даже не требуется звать его, как он сам обращает на неё внимание сразу же, с некоторым беспокойством, как и его друзья, наблюдая за тем, что она делает. Холли снова выглядит напуганной. Кажется, словно она собирается плакать также, как в тот день, когда Бен встретил её на улице и попытался разобраться, в чем дело. Но держится, не позволяя себе рыдать.</p><p>      Ричи ощущает себя как-то странно, впервые не зная, как должен себя повести, и ловит на себе взгляды друзей, прежде чем растерянно обнимает девочку за плечи, несильно хлопая, как делал его отец. Она сразу же обнимает его в ответ — Ричи чувствует ещё больше растерянности, чем до этого, но не отстраняется. И по-прежнему молчит. Просто ждёт. Он ведь не может по-старому отшутиться, чтобы отвлечь всех от происходящего. Никто и не говорил, что нянчиться с детьми, которые твердо убеждены, что вы — родственники, будет просто. Но Холли находиться в Дэрри тяжелее, чем любому из них, а Ричи все ещё единственный человек, что для неё что-то значит.</p><p>      — Расскажешь мне, что случилось? — аккуратно спрашивает он, когда понимает, что может отстраниться. — Ты можешь мне доверять, я тебе верю.</p><p>      Кажется, в городе было слишком много детей, которые молчали о пугающим и странным только потому, что не считали, что им может кто-то поверить. Сам Ричи был таким ребёнком.</p><p>      Холли неуверенно кивает.</p><p>      — Пойдём к Биллу?</p><p>      — Тут недалеко есть поле с цветами, — решив, что это может поднять девочке настроение, рассказывает Майк, принимая у друзей деньги, чтобы оплатить счёт сразу, — можем сходить туда по пути, если хочешь.</p><p>      — До трёх как раз успеем вернуться к нему, — сразу же подхватывает Эдди. — Я думаю, тебе понравятся эти цветы.</p><p>      — Да, — соглашается Ричи с друзьями. — Эдди у нас хорошо в этом разбирается, поверь мне.</p><p>      Остановившись спустя некоторое время на поле с цветами, мальчики не догадывались о том, что совсем скоро все, что они знают, перевернется с ног на голову. А виной тому был человек, который никогда в своей жизни не хотел связываться ни с чем паранормальным — он просто хотел вернуться домой. В таком же положении находился и Билл Денбро, впервые за долгое время оставшийся в одиночестве в своей практически полностью заброшенной комнате...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) Ричи делает отсылку на главного героя романа Стивена Кинга «Кладбище домашних животных» Луиса Крида, который является врачом. В романе он возвращает к жизни умершего человека (not spoilers, дамы и господа, not spoilers), и тот, конечно же, становится опасным.<br/>2) Так как кости скота не продают на рынке, они остаются в цеху.<br/>3) По книге Майк старше остальных Неудачников</p><p>Я хочу закончить эту работу быстрее, так как ей скоро будет 3 года, так что приготовьтесь.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>